Ojos violetas
by Daysha109
Summary: Una chica poco común entra por casualidad en la vida de Donnie. Ella ve en la tortuga lo que muchos otros no podrían, un muchacho amable valiente, inteligente y divertido. Esto causa que Abril resienta el perder la atención de su incondicional enamorado ¿Acaso ha llegado la chica que sacará a la pelirroja del corazon de joven de bandana violeta? ¡Ya Inició la segunda parte!
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer Fic, nunca he hecho algo así y por ello estoy completamente abierta a la crítica. Espero que les guste

Aquella noche Donnie patrullaba las calles de la ciudad, el cielo era despejado y hermoso, las estrellas podrían verse con completa claridad de no ser por las luces de la ciudad, hacia algo frío, el invierno de este año amenazaba con ser realmente helado. Las calles estaban desoladas por el clima y la tortuga estaba por regresar a su casa cuando unos sonidos llamaron su atención. Desde un obscuro callejón pudo escuchar el ruido de unos golpes secos, después de eso unas chispas salieron de un rincón obscuro. El chico miró expectante, de pronto un Robopie se arrastró presurosamente fuera de las sombras mientras un montón de tuercas y piezas mecánicas salía despedidas por el aire. El primer Robopie aun no lograba incorporarse cuando otro salió proyectado hacia el primero, con lo cual ambos resultaron destrozados. Donnie se apresuró al lugar para descubrir quién les estaba poniendo una paliza a esas chatarras ¿Sería un amigo o un enemigo?

El joven se escondió en unas escaleras de servicio y aprovechando las sombras observó hacia el fondo de un obscuro callejón, en él una delicada chica luchaba con fiereza, su cabello negro como la misma noche se agitaba al tiempo que tiraba patadas espectaculares, un robot intentó golpearla por la espalda y ella se escabulló dejándose caer por el piso y rodando por él. La jovencita no perdió tiempo y de un solo salto se puso de pie. Unas palabras salían de su boca al tiempo que tiraba una serie de patadas

**CHICA: Hana**

Dijo la mujer golpeaba a uno de sus enemigos con una patada hacia el frente

**CHICA: Dul**

Ahora derribó a otro al tirar una patada recta

**CHICA: Set**

Mientras decía esta última palabra realizó una patada voladora perfectamente ejecutada. Donnie se sintió asombrado, y por un momento pensó que la chica no necesitaría en absoluto su ayuda, pero al tirar una patada más, uno de los Robopies logró tomar por el tobillo a la joven y la arrojó hacia la pared. La chica dejó escapara un pequeño gemido de dolor y tocó ligeramente su hombro, era obvio que estaba herida, no obstante la valiente jovencita se puso de nuevo de pie, mantuvo su guardia

**CHICA: Puedo no verlos, pero no estoy indefensa**

Su voz resonó firme pero dulce. Entonces Donnie abrió grandes los ojos ¿A qué se refería ella con que no podría verlos? y entonces lo notó, ella se movía igual que el maestro Splinter cuando peleaba con los ojos vendados, no se había dado cuenta que ella reaccionaba solo cuando los robots estaban muy cerca o cuando hacían ruido para moverse, tal vez no lo distinguió al principio porque ella era realmente rápida. Entonces decidió actuar.

Un Robopie logro tomar a la jovencita por el brazo y aunque trató de liberase el dolor se lo impidió, de pronto la chica escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

**DONNIE: Agachate**

Ella hizo caso y con su boo Donnie le arrancó la cabeza a la creatura, quien al quedar inservible dejó a la chica libre

**CHICA: Gracias**

Dijo ella mientras tiraba una patada que pasó por un lado de la cabeza de Donnie, misma que mandó a uno de sus agresores volando por los aires

**CHICA: Soy Cirse, mucho gusto**

La chica dejo caer su pie después de aquella patada, quedando a escasos centímetros de Donni quien tragó un poco de saliva al sentir como los colores le venían al rostro, la chica ignorante de esto solo giró su guardia y con una respiración agitada tiró una patada descendente que sacó de combate a uno de sus enemigos

**DONNIE: Donatelo**

Contestó cortésmente el muchacho mientras tiraba un par de golpes con su arma y eliminaba a los dos últimos adversarios. Ella se quedó parada unos segundo escuchando, solo para asegurarse que todos los enemigos ya habían sido derrotados

**CIRSE: Eres bueno Donatello ¿Qué disciplina practicas?**

La chica mientras extendió su brazo para saludar al chico que la había rescatado

**DONNIE: Ninjitsu**

El joven verde se aproximó a tomar la mano de la jovencita pero de pronto ella dejó salir un quejido de dolor y tocó su hombro. Donnie la examinó con cuidado, realmente estaba muy lastimada

**DONNIE: Ese golpe fue muy fuerte, discúlpame, debí haber intervenido antes**

**CIRSE: No te preocupes, no es como que tuvieras que hacerlo, al contrario, gracias por tu ayuda**

La jovencita desvió ligeramente la mirada tratando de disimular el dolor, entonces Donatello notó sus ojos, era violetas, como su bandana, un color de ojos poco común, y una chica poco común.

**DONNIE: Será mejor que atendamos esto pronto**

Ella asintió

**CIRSE: Vamos a mi casa, está cerca de aquí**

Donnie se puso algo pensativo, pues bien sabía que los humanos no debían de verlo

**DONNIE: ¿Cuál departamento es?**

La chica se quedó pensando como dar instrucciones precisas a alguien que sí puede ver

**CRSE: ¿Ves el edificio de ladrillos grandes?**

**DONNIE: Sí**

**CIRSE: Bueno mi casa es el departamento que está en la planta alta, el que tiene una campana colgada en la ventana**

Donnatelo notó de inmediato el lugar al que se refería, era el edificio de enfrente y en la ventana más alejada del piso colgaba una campanita dorada. El chico se inclinó

**DONNIE: Bien Cirse sube a mi espalda**

Ella se mostró extrañada

**CIRSE: ¿Pero por qué? Mis piernas están bien**

De todas maneras la chica se acomodó a la espalda del muchacho, quien en cuanto la tuvo aferrada a su cuello con su brazo sano colocó su boo para que le sirviera de asiento y subió con singular agilidad. Cirse dejó escapar un pequeño gritito de sorpresa y luego se rio nerviosamente los primeros segundos, como si su emoción se le escapara por la garganta.

Donnie la bajó y ella enseguida sintió bajo sus zapatos la escalera de servicio y el marco de la ventana de todas las mañanas, sabía exactamente donde estaba, así que se apresuró a entrar a su apartamento dejando en el aire el sonido de la campanita

**CIRSE: Prenderé la luz, discúlpame si tardo un poco, siempre olvido donde está el interruptor, no suelo necesitar mucho la luz**

El joven entró a lugar y en cuanto la bombilla brilló notó que estaba cuidadosamente acomodado, los libros colocados en un gran mueble puestos por tamaño, las pantuflas a unos centímetros de la cama perfectamente alineadas y un gatito saltó de una de las sillas del comedor para restregarse tiernamente a las piernas de Cirse

**CIRSE: Hola Clea, también te extrañe traviesa**

La chica cargó con su brazo sano al pequeño animalito quien se acomodó a su cuello y se recostó cual estola. La chica entró al baño y de él sacó un pequeño estuche de primeros auxilios que colocó en la cama para después sentarse

**CIRSE: Pasa Donatello, no es muy grande pero es mi casa, anda no seas tímido**

Donnie caminó hacia donde estaba ella, el pequeño gatito se levantó y saltó hacia una de las almohadas, el muchacho miro por un tiempo al pequeño animal, algo le llamaba la atención

**CIRSE: Clea también es ciega, pero no permite que eso afecte su vida, por eso la adopte**

La chica abrio el botiquín y tanteó con los dedos el contenido

**DONNIE: No, yo lo haré**

La chica le dedicó una cálida sonrisa

**DONNIE: Eres buena peleando ¿Dónde aprendiste?**

**CIRSE: Mi padre me enseñó, él era maestro de Tae Kwan Do**

**DONNIE: Debió de haber sido difícil aprender en tu condición**

La chica negó con la cabeza

**CIRSE: Para nada, papá era un excelente maestro**

**DONNIE: Mi sensei ha tratado de enseñarnos a pelear sin depender de la vista, pero aun no lo conseguimos**

Dijo el chico mientras aplicaba un poco de presión sobre la herida, la chica se mostró un poco sorprendida

**CIRSE: ¿Es decir que tú no eres maestro? Tienes una gran habilidad y tu sensei debe ser un gran guerrero también**

Donatello sonríe

**DONNIE: Sí, lo es**

De pronto el teléfono del chico suena

**DONNIE: ¿Me disculpas Cirse?**

Dijo el alto muchacho mientras sacaba su teléfono

**DONNIE: Moshi-moshi…Hola Leo… estoy bien no te preocupes… se me presentó algo pero ya voy en camino… sí, no tardo**

El chico cuelga el teléfono

**DONNIE: Cirse tengo que irme**

Dice él a la chica que ya se encontraba guardando las cosas en el pequeño estuche de primero auxilios

**CIRSE: Sí, ya es tarde, disculpa las molestias que te causé**

El joven de bandana morada sonríe un poco avergonzado

**DONNIE: No es ninguna molestia**

La chica se acerca a donde escuchó la voz de joven y un poco avergonzada dice

**CIRSE: Danatello me gustaría hacer algo por ti para agradecerte lo que hiciste hoy por mí ¿Aceptarías una invitación a cenar?**

**DONNIE: Llámame Donnie, y no te preocupes, no tienes nada que agradecer**

**CIRSE: Yo insisto, me siento en deuda. Prepararé lo que más te guste**

La chica muestra una expresión muy dulce y la luz se refleja en sus profundos ojos violetas

**CIRSE: Será divertido y prometo que no te quitaré mucho tiempo**

Donnie se detiene a pensarlo un poco

**DONNIE: Bueno, pero ¿Podemos cenar pizza?**

La chica sonríe ante la petición

**CIRSE: Claro que sí ¿Te espero mañana?**

El chico sonríe dejando ver el pequeño hueco entre sus dientes

**DONNIE: Sí claro, a esta hora**

El joven sale por la ventana de la campana dorada y se encamina a su hogar.

De regreso en casa Donnie camina hacia la entrada cuando se topa con su amiga pelirroja

**DONNIE: abril!**

Dice nerviosamente él, la chica sonríe y contesta

**ABRIL: Hola Donnie ¿Todo bien?**

**DONNIE: S-sí… ¿Ya te vas?**

Dice tartamudeando la tortuga de bandana violeta

**ABRIL: Sí, ya es tarde y mañana tengo escuela**

La pelirroja continúa caminando

**DONNIE: ¿Q-quieres que te lleve a casa? Es tarde y podría ser peligroso**

Dice el chico mientras se apresura a mostrar unas llaves, pero Abril ni siquiera voltea

**ABRIL: No, gracias Donnie, no te preocupes, además Leo te está esperando**

Contesta ella mientras se despide agitando la mano. El joven solo suspira y entra a su hogar.

La joven tortuga anuncia su llegada con un desganado Hola, Rafa y Miky ni siquiera contestan por estar pelando quien sabe porque y Leo responde al saludo desde la cocina

**LEO: Hola Donnie, Abril se acaba de ir**

La enamorada tortuga entra cabizbajo a la cocina y toma asiento junto a su hermano

**DONNIE: Sí, la vi**

Dice el chico casi en un suspiro

**LEO: No quiso que la acompañaras ¿Verdad?**

**DONNIE: Nooo… ¿Había algo que tenías que hablar conmigo?**

Contestó Donnie mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia la mesa

**LEO: Sí, quería saber qué fue exactamente lo que te retrasó**

El chico de la bandana morada giró su rostro mientras aun se encontraba recargado en la mesa

**DONNIE: Androides del pie estaban atacando a una chica, la lastimaron y me tarde un poco más por curar…**

El chico no termina la frase pues su hermano lo interrumpe

**LEO: ¡No me digas que permitiste que la chica te viera!**

Donnie se incorporó en su asiento y agitó sus manos indicando negación

**DONNIE: N-no… bueno sí**

Leonardo lo miró extrañado y Donnie continuó

**DONNIE: Es que ella es ciega**

El chico inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado un poco pensativo

**DONNIE: Así que técnicamente no me vio**

Leonardo se golpeó ligeramente la frente con la palma de la mano, luego la arrastró por su rostro y finalmente la dejó caer a su posición natural, luego tomo una postura severa

**LEO: Hoy Rafa y Miky también tuvieron un enfrentamiento para evitar que secuestraran a un hombre eso significa que el clan del pie está tratando de secuestrar personas pero ¿Una chica ciega? ¿Para qué les serviría ella?**

Leo se llevó la mano a la barbilla, Rafa entró a la cocina y tomó una rebanada de pizza

**LEO: Rafa ¿El hombre que rescataron Miky y tú era ciego?**

Rafa aun con la boca llena contestó

**RAFA: Para nada, ese hombre era un experto en judo, les dio mucha pelea a esas chatarras andantes, aunque no es tan bueno como yo**

Dijo la tortuga de bandana roja mientras sonreía vanidosamente. Donnie se puso de pie inmediatamente

**DONNIE: ¿Podría ser que…?Leo creo que ya sé por qué el pie quería secuestrar a esa chica, a pesar de ser ciega ella es una experta en Tae Kwan Do, ¡Estaba pateándoles el trasero a esos ninjas del pie! Estoy seguro que si pudiera ver, los habría derrotado a todos ella sola**

Leonardo y Rafael se quedaron mudos del asombro por un momento.

**LEO: Tal vez lo están haciendo para conseguir que esos robots aprendan otras técnicas de pelea, como lo hizo Karai la otra vez.**

Donnie se mostró preocupado

**DONNIE: ¿Entonces tú crees que ella siga en riesgo?**

Leo miró a su hermano seriamente

**LEO: No solo ella Donnie, sino todos los artemarcialistas de la ciudad. Creo que lo mejor es que permanezcas cerca de ella, un buen movimiento puede ayudarnos a frustrar los planes del enemigo.**


	2. Sentimientos tras las paredes

**Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo, ojalá puedan dejarme alguna opinión de mi trabajo, incluso si no les gusta, solo acompañado de un porque para que pueda mejorar.**

**En el capítulo anterior olvidé mencionar que "Las tortugas ninja" y su personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon, no mia y solo me baso en la serie con fines narrativos**

**SENTIMIENTOS TRAS LAS PAREDES**

Al día siguiente justo antes de salir hacia casa de Cirse, Donnie escucha la voz que siempre anhela oír y sale presuroso para encontrarse con su dulce princesa

**DONNIE: Abril pensé que no vendrías hoy**

Dice el alto muchacho completamente ilusionado

**ABRIL: Hola Donnie. Solo vine a entregarle esto a Miky**

La chica muestra un envase

**Miky: ¡Anchoas!**

Grita emocionado el chico de la bandana naranja, mientras arrebata el frasco de las manos de la pelirroja y lo abraza cálidamente

**Miky: Todas las cosas que podré preparar con esto**

Los chicos ponen cara de asqueados al recordar al última vez que Miky preparó algo con anchoas

**ABRIL: Bueno chicos me voy a casa, estoy cansada y mañana tengo un examen muy importante**

La chica se dio la media vuelta

**DONNIE: Espera, podemos irnos juntos**

La pelirroja mira a Donnie por encima del hombro

**ABRIL: No te preocupes Donnie, pedo llegar sola a casa**

**DONNIE: Es que tu casa me queda de camino**

Ella voltea a verlo curiosa

**ABRIL: ¿De camino a dónde?**

**MIKY: A su cena con la chica que Donnie rescató ayer**

Al instante Rafa le tapa la boca a su indiscreto hermano

**LEO: Los robopies trataron de secuestrar ayer a algunas personas, esa chica fue una de los atacado, Donnie la mantendrá vigilada mientras logramos descubrir el nuevo plan de Destructor**

La pelirroja voltea a ver a Donnie que sonríe nerviosamente

**DONNIE: Será mejor que nos vayamos se hace tarde—dice Donnie mientras con una mano guía suavemente a Abril y hace una sonrisa forzada**

Después de caminar un rato por alcantarillas y azoteas Donnie y Abril finalmente llegan a su destino

**DONNIE: Bueno yo me voy por allá**

Dijo la tortuga señalando el lado opuesto a donde quedaba la casa de Abril

**ABRIL: Sí claro Donnie, nos vemos mañana**

Sonrió ligeramente la peliroja y comenzó a caminar, el chico esperó hasta que vio a la jovencita entrar a su casa, entonces dio media vuelta y se fue. Unos minutos después de que el chico se había marchado Abril asomó la cabeza y vigilando que no hubiera nadie se encaminó en la dirección que Donnie había señalado hacía algunos minutos. Apresuró el paso pues seguramente él ya le habría sacado mucha ventaja.

Después de correr con cierta cautela y ocultarse detrás de cuanto objeto podía esconderla, la jovencita estaba a punto de darse por vencida, pues no veía a Donnie por ningún lado. Cuando al fin se giró para regresar a su casa, lo vio: la tortuga usaba la escalera de emergencia de un edificio para entrar al departamento más alto

**ABRIL: ¡Conque vigilar! ¿verdad Leo?**

Dijo ella mientras con su mano aprieta los binoculares que cuelgan de su cuello

**ABRIL: ¡Oh bueno! creo que esto se tomará un tiempo, será mejor que vaya por algo para tomar**

La chica entra a una pequeña tienda.

Cirse recibe al muchacho en su uniforme de Tae Kwan Do y con el cabello agarrado en una cola

**CIRSE: No entiendo por qué no te gusta usar las puertas, Donnie**

La chica ayuda al muchacho a entrar. Clea bufa al chico en cuanto lo ve pero Cirse la reprende y la felina sale despavorida al cuarto de la joven

**CIRSE: Estaba preparando mi clase para mañana ¿No te molesta si termino antes de que nos sentemos a cenar?**

**DONNIE: Para nada… ¿Das clases de artes marciales?**

La chica camina hacia su cuarto y desde la habitación contesta a su invitado

**CIRSE: Sí, de hecho me gustaría que me aconsejaras de mi clase de mañana**

El alto joven desenfunda su bo, lo recarga en una pared y comienza a ver la colección de libros de su anfitriona, todos con una serie de puntos en el lomo en lugar de letras

**DONNIE: ¿Yo?**

**CIRSE: Sí, creo que es una lección con la que te sentirás muy familiarizado**

La chica sale de la habitación con un arma muy similar a la que siempre porta Donatello

**CIRSE: Mañana daré un seminario de Bonsul**

Donnie se emociona y se apresura a ver el bo que Cirse sostiene en sus manos

**DONNIE: ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿ustedes también usan el bo?**

El chico prueba el arma

**DONNIE: Este es más pequeño**

Dice el chico extrañado. La chica extiende su mano en ademán de que le devuelva el objeto

**CIRSE: Claro, este es el mío, está del tamaño adecuado para mi altura y seguramente tú eres más alto que yo**

Donnie pasa la mano por encima de la cabeza de Cirse y se da cuenta que ella le llega muy apenas a la barbilla

**DONNIE: Pues tienes razón**

Dice su amigo con un tono casi de descepción y coloca el bo en la mano de la chica.

La pelirroja se acomodó en la azotea del edificio de enfrente con una bolsa de papas fritas, una soda de lata y se dispuso a "vigilar la situación". A través de los binoculares vio a Donnie en posición de pelea, nervioso y sudado, la chica sintió un shock de adrenalina correr por su cuerpo y se apresuró a ir a apoyar a su amigo. Muchos pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente, entre ellos pensaba que seguramente El Clan del Pie había llegado a atacarlos mientras estaba en la tienda.

La joven se reprendió para sus adentros por ser tan descuidada. Subió lo más silenciosa que pudo las escaleras de emergencia para mantener el elemento sorpresa de su lado, se colocó junto a la ventana y con los dedos acarició su arma para poder desenfundarla rápidamente. Se preparó para la pelea y justo cuando iba a entrar escuchó un estallido de risas de Donnie. La chica volvió a tomar cobertura en la pared junto a la ventana y se asomó cuidando de no ser descubierta: En el interior de la casa Donatello se tapaba la boca mientras reía con algo que ella le relataba. Era difícil escuchar desde donde ella se encontraba, no podía distinguir muchas de las palabras e incluso ver resultaba difícil, pero por alguna razón no quería moverse de ahí. Después de un rato Abril escuchó algo como "Por favor, di que puedo" y un inseguro "Está bien" seguramente de los labios de Donnie. Hechó un vistazo al interior, el chico estaba sentado en una silla y la chica de cabello negro aproximaba su mano a él, la pelirroja no entendía lo que pasaba, de pronto Donnie tomó la mano de la chica y la guió hasta su rostro. Abril se quedó helada, Cirse paseó suavemente sus dedos por las mejillas del chico de la bandana morada y él solamente cerro sus ojos. Abril sintió un nudo en la garganta y su vista se nubló. Después de eso simplemente se reusó a ver más y se marchó tan silenciosamente como llegó.

Dentro del departamento Donnie esperaba un grito de terror en cualquier momento, no dejaba de pensar que tal vez no debió de haber accedido a que ella le tocara la cara sin importar cuanto insistiera, pero por alguna razón logró convencerlo. Ella no se mostró asustada, pero sí sorprendida.

**CIRSE: ¿Por qué alguien tan valiente quiere cubrir su rostro?**

Dijo la chica mientras pasaba sus dedos por el pedazo de tela morado. Donnie se mostró sorprendido de que no comentara nada de lo diferente que era su rostro al de los humanos

**DONNIE: Es una larga historia, luego te la cuento**

la chica sonrió

**CIRSE: Me parece bien, hay mucho tiempo, creo**

Donnie se sintió aliviado y un poco entusiasmado por no haber sido rechazado a pesar de ser diferente

**DONNIE: Sí, yo creo que sí, pero hoy ya debo de irme**

El chico tomó su arma y estaba a punto de enfundarla cuando una Shuriken entró por la ventana. Donnie tiró a Cirse al piso

**DONNIE: ¡Cuidado!**

Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que varios Robopies entraran derrumbando la puerta Donnie y Cirse se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a pelear. El chico atravesó a 3 de los robots con su arma pero le costaba trabajo maniobrar en el departamento. La chica tiró una patada ascendente que levantó a su enemigo por los aires para luego caer sobre la mesa, la cual se rompió con el impacto

**DONNIE: Son muchos**

**CIRSE: ¿Qué propones?**

La chica tiró un codazo al abdomen de uno de sus adversarios que terminó chocando contra la pared

**DONNIE: Hay que irnos a un lugar donde podamos maniobrar mejor**

contestó el muchacho mientras tiraba el librero sobre unos cuantos enemigos. La chica gritó el nombre de su gatita y al instante el pequeño gatito salió corriendo de la recámara y aferró a su hombro. Los jóvenes salieron presurosos a través de la ventana dejando tras de sí el sonido metálico de la campanilla y un montón de Robopies los siguieron a toda velocidad. Apenas habían logrado pisar el callejón cuando Perrera salió a su encuentro, Donnie colocó a Cirse detrás de él y se dispuso a pelear pero pronto se dio cuenta que estaban superados en números por mucho. Miró a su alrededor y buscó algo que pudiera darle ventaja pero no veía nada, entonces se le ocurrió una idea

**DONNIE: Cirse ¿Podrías tomarme del brazo y llegar a la alcantarilla cuando yo te lo indique**

Dijo el chico en voz baja para que sus adversarios no pudieran escucharlo, la chica asintió

**CIRSE: Solo necesito que estés en este mismo punto cuando me des la indicación**

La tortuga realizó cálculos rápidos y se abalanzó contra Perrera quien esquivaba todos los golpes del chico e incluso se mofaba de él

**PERRERA: ¿Es todo lo que tienes? Deberías de esforzarte más ni siquiera eres capaz de darme un golpe**

Dijo el mutante peludo mientras le conectaba un golpe que hizo retroceder a Donnie algunos metros, el chico en respuesta arrojó unas shurikens que Perrera desvió golpeándolas con sus garras, en ese momento Donnie sonrió y dijo

**DONNIE: Golpearte no era lo que necesitaba**

De inmediato las shurikens fueron a dar al transformador de luz. El chico dijo el nombre de su amiga en voz alta un instante antes de que todo quedara en tinieblas. Para cuando Perrera logró acostumbrar sus ojos a la penumbra los dos jóvenes ya había escapado.


	3. Y la cama me recordaba su nombre

**Benvenidos al tercer capítulo, este no tiene peleas pero ojalá les guste, recuerden que agradezco sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, preguntas o sugerencias.**

Cirse caminaba con un poco de dificultad detrás de Donnie por las alcantarillas de la ciudad, Clea se había quedado dormida en el interior de la Kasaka de su dueña y el joven pensaba para sus adentros como convencer a sus hermanos y padre de darle asilo a la chica, que evidentemente corría un gran peligro si regresaba a su casa.

**DONNIE: Cirse necesito que me esperes aquí**

El chico buscó un espacio donde su acompañante pudiera sentarse, sacó uno de sus teléfonos hechos en casa y lo colocó en la mano de la chica

**DONNIE: No tardaré, pero si llegas a necesitarme solo marca esta tecla y vendré enseguida para acá**

El chico posó el dedo de su amiga por el teclado y lo dirigió hacia el número 1, ella toma la mano del muchacho

**CIRSE: Solo no tardes mucho por favor, no sé bien como moverme aquí**

**DONNIE: Te lo prometo**

Los minutos pasaron lentos y tortuosos, Clea despertó y jugó con la cinta del uniforme de Circe un rato, el tiempo siguió pasando y la gatita se quedó dormida en el regazo de su dueña. Cirse comenzó a cansarse cuando escuchó unas pisadas encaminarse a su encuentro

**DONNIE: ¿Cirse?, soy yo, Donnie**

La chica se paró de súbito dejando caer a su pequeña gatita que en el último segundo sacó sus uñas para sostenerse de la tela del pantalón de la chica, escaló ágilmente y se colocó de nuevo el interior de su Kasaka

**DONNIE: Ven, iremos a mi casa**

Y tomó la mano de la jovencita para guiarla por el camino adecuado. Después de caminar unos metros más finalmente llegaron al umbral de la guarida de las tortugas

**DONNIE: Cirse esta es mi casa**

Dijo el chico al entrar, Leo se acercó con una actitud casi ceremonial

**LEO: Gracias por ayudar a nuestro hermano el día de hoy, mi nombre es Leonardo, pero puedes llamarme Leo**

Desde el sofá Rafa se dejó escuchar

**RAFA: O Bobonardo también está bien**

El joven de bandana azul lanzó una mirada ascecina a su hermano de ojos verdes y luego estrechó la mano de la chica

**CIRSE: Al contrario, soy yo quien tiene que agradecer, Donnie me ha salvado ya dos veces en este corto tiempo, es un verdadero placer, soy Cirse**

Dijo la chica con tono dulce y sereno, Donnie continuó con las presentaciones

**DONNIE: Este es mi hermano Miky**

El chico se acercó curioso y comenzó a pasar su mano rápidamente frente a los ojos de la chica

**MIKY: ¿Es cierto que puedes pelear sin ver?**

Dijo el más joven de los hermanos, la jovencita atrapó la mano de la tortuga

**CIRSE: Los ojos son solo una forma de ver el mundo, si entrenas lo suficiente tus sentidos podrás ver mucho más con todos ellos**

Miky abrió sus ojos emocionado

**MIKY: ¡Wow! Eso fue asombroso ¿Cómo lo hiciste?¿Puedes enseñarme?**

La chica se ríe un poco

**CIRSE: Eres muy simpático**

**DONNIE: Y el del sof… ¿Dónde está Rafael? ¡Hace un momento estaba ahí!**

Dice el alto muchacho realmente asombrado, de pronto la chica se mueve ágilmente de su lugar y Rafa cae en el punto donde ella estaba parada hace unos segundos, la chica queda a unos centímetros del joven de bandana roja con la guardia en alto

**DONNIE: ¿Qué rallos te pasa Rafael?**

Grita furico Donnie

**RAFA: No tealteres Donnie, solo estaba comprobando que ella fuera como nos contas…**

De pronto la pequeña Clea sale de la Kasaca de Cirse y se abalanza contra Rafael con uñas y dientes, el joven grita horrorizado al no saber que rayos es esa bola de pelos y con un reflejo instintivo manda a la gatita volando hasta el otro extremo del cuarto

**CIRSE: ¡Oh no Clea!**

**RAFA: P-perdón, no sabía que era tu mascota**

Dice Rafa visiblemente apenado y sorprendido. La gatita sale de entre uno de los rincones de la guarida y corre hacia su dueña, sube hasta su hombro desde donde le bufa a Rafael y entra de nuevo en la casaca de la chica

**CIRSE: Parece que está bien, disculpa Rafael, ella casi nunca actúa así, pero es muy protectora conmigo.**

El chico se lleva la mano a la cabeza y dice con un tono casi engreído

**RAFA: Está bien, supongo que yo me lo busque… tienes buenos reflejos niña**

**SPLINTER: Veo que tu amiga ya ha llegado hijo mío**

El experimentado ninja camina lentamente hacia el grupo de jóvenes

**DONNIE: Hai Sensei, ella es Cirse, Cirse él es mi padre**

La chica se pone en posición de firmes y hace una reverencia mientras pronuncia estas palabras

**CIRSE: Gyo Su (maestro en coreano)**

El maestro regresa el saludo

**SPLINTER: Pareces estar muy familiarizada con las costumbres orientales**

La chica inclina ligeramente la cabeza

**CIRSE: A mi padre le gustaba conservar ciertas costumbres que vienen de nuestras raíces, han pasado muchas generaciones desde entonces pero la tradición en mi familia no se ha borrado**

**SPLINTER: Será refrescante tener en casa a alguien que gusta de una cultura vecina**

La chica se muestra un poco desconcertada y Donnie procede a explicarle

**DONNIE: Después de hablar creímos que lo mejor sería que te quedaras aquí por un tiempo, solo hasta que podamos asegurar que ya no corras peligro**

**CIRSE: No Donnie, no podría. Yo se los agradezco mucho pero no quisiera causarles problemas, mucho has hecho ya**

De pronto Leo interrumpe a la chica

**LEO: No tienes que preocuparte, no nos sentiríamos cómodos sabiendo que una amiga de nuestro Donnie corre peligro**

Donnie la toma de los hombros

**DONNIE: Además ya tenemos tu habitación**

El chico la lleva empujándola ligeramente hasta que llegan al umbral de la habitación

**DONNIE: ¿Qué te parece?**

**CIRSE: Es perfecta**

Donnie asiente satisfecho

**CIRSE: Es tan amplia**

El chico de nuevo asiente orgulloso de su buen trabajo

**CIRSE: Y esas cortinas color vino quedan perfectas con la alfombra gris**

Donnie se disponía a asentir de nuevo cuando cae en cuenta que el cuarto no tenía cortinas ni alfombra y miró un poco extrañado a la chica. Miky se apresura a pasar de nuevo la mano frente a los ojos de Cirse como cuando ella llegó

**MIKY: Es ciega ¿recuerdas?**

Leo y Rafael se carcajean mientras que Donnie solo se lleva la mano a la cara preguntándose como fue tan tonto como para hacer esa pregunta

**RAFA: Y aun así tiene mejor gusto para decoración que tú Donnie**

**MIKY: Ella me agrada, tiene sentido del humor**

La chica comenzó a caminar por la habitación tocando con sus manos las paredes, trastabilló al toparse con la cama pero se reincorporó en seguida, notó un escritorio donde se encontraban algunos papeles y tinta, dejó escapar de entre sus dedos un pequeño interruptor de luz y un picaporte viejo y algo oxidado, los chicos miraban curiosos como ella pasaba sus manos por todo el cuarto, tocando y familiarizándose con cada cosa en el lugar, dedicando especial atención a los objetos que tenían formas o texturas curiosas, finalmente se giró hacia donde ella estimaba que estaba la puerta

**CIRSE: Realmente es perfecta, muchas gracias, de verdad no tenían que hacer esto**

El chico de la bandana morada se acercó a la chica y dejó descansar suavemente sus manos en los hombros de ella

**DONNIE: Entonces ¿Te quedarás?**

La chica se mostró un poco pensativa

**CIRSE: Supongo que tienen razón, regresar ahora a mi casa no sería sensato de mi parte. Está bien, me quedaré. Combawa (Gracias en Coreano). **

Los chicos se retiraron para dejar dormir a su invitada, que seguramente había tenido un día más pesado de lo normal, ya sola la chica sacó a Clea de su escondite y la acomodó en la silla del escritorio, se quitó su cinta se sacó su kasaca para quedarse en la camiseta interior blanca que solía utilizar debajo del uniforme. Doblo ambas piezas cuidadosamente para luego colocarlas en el escritorio. Tocó el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón para verificar que su celular estaba ahí, en el otro estaba el que le entregó Donnie. sacó el del lado derecho y marcó un teléfono

**CIRSE: Hola ¿Licenciado? Solo quería avisarle que me tomaré unas vacaciones, ocurrió algo en mi departamento y creo que lo mejor es que esté lejos un tiempo, no, no se preocupe, estoy bien. Por favor encárguese de eso, el lugar quedó hecho un desastre pero no vaya usted personalmente, mande a cualquier empleado solo a que cambien la puerta. No, no se asuste, de verdad estoy bien, pasaré unos días con unos amigos. Sí, me reportaré en cuanto regrese y por favor sea discreto.**

La chica colgó el teléfono, lo apagó, lo colocó en uno de los cajones y se dijo para sus adentros "vacaciones… creo que nunca antes las había tomado desde ese día, nunca me pareció que fuera a volver a tomar vacaciones desde que murió papá" cerró el cajón, fue hacia el interruptor para apagar la luz y se acostó en la cama, respiró profundo y un olor familiar le llegó a la nariz, luego pegó la cara a la almohada y una palabra retumbó en su cabeza: Donatello, esa cama tenía su olor, la almohada, las cobijas, se extendió y pensó "Mi papá se volvía a morir si supiera que estoy durmiendo en la cama de un chico que acabo de conocer ayer" se rio y llamó a Clea para que se acomodara con ella, la gatita brincó a la cama y después de olfatear uno segundos simplemente regresó a acomodarse a la silla

A la mañana siguiente Cirse escuchó como alguien tocaba a la puerta, Donnie entró a la habitación con algunas vendas algodones y alcohol para cambiar los vendajes de su amiga

**DONNIE: Hola, espero que durmieras bien**

Dijo el chico mientras colocaba la charola que llevaba en el escritorio. En él vio la cinta y la Kasaka del uniforme de la chica. Clea que descansaba en la silla del escritorio, al escuchar al chico olfateo un poco bostezó y se volvió a dormir

**CIRSE: Sí, muy bien y tú**

El chico comenzó a retirar los vendajes del hombro de la chica, tarea que se facilitaba gracias a la camiseta

**DONNIE: No estuvo mal**

Contestó él mientras examinaba las heridas de la chica

**CIRSE: ¿Qué hora es?**

**DONNIE: Las 10:00**

Dijo él mientras tomaba los vendajes limpios

**CIRSE: ¡Qué! ¿Es tan tarde?**

Dijo la chica algo alarmada

**DONNIE: No te preocupes, estas herida, tienes que descansar**

El chico colocaba las nuevas vendas con cuidado

**DONNIE: Tu hombro está mejor, si sigues así en un par de semanas estarás como nueva**

La chica le sonrió ligeramente, el chico tomó todo la charola llena de elementos para curación y se encaminó a la puerta

**DONNIE: Te veo afuera para ir a la cocina desayunar**

La chica solo contestó con un aja y comenzó a buscar sus tenis y dio un leve repaso al lugar con sus manos, debía memorizar el lugar así como había memorizado su casa. Para sus adentros se preguntaba cuánto tiempo pasaría ahí, no que le molestara, al contrario, era maravilloso no tener que estar sola todos los días, había tenido que acostumbrarse a una casa callada y fría y este lugar estaba simplemente lleno de vida, sonrió tanto ayer que los músculos de las mejillas se sentían un poco adoloridos, sin embargo se sentía extraño, Donnie le parecía muy agradable pero eso no cambiaba en nada el hecho de que apenas hacía un par de días que se habían conocido y ella ya estaba viviendo en su casa. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos y salió de la habitación.

En la cocina los chicos habían comenzado a desayunar cuando una voz muy familiar los saludó—Hola chicos

**ABRIL: ¿Cómo están?**

Abril había llegado excepcionalmente temprano ese día, se sentó junto a Leo y paseo rápidamente la mirada por el lugar, como buscando algo… o a alguien

**MIKY: ¡Hola Abril! llegas temprano hoy. Es porque no podías esperar a probar lo que preparé con las anchoas que me trajiste ayer ¿verdad?**

Dijo el más pequeño de los hermanos mientras colocaba un plato frente a ella. Rafa y Leo le hicieron señas a Abril para que no se comiera eso y la pelirroja simplemente alejó el plato

**ABRIL: Gracias Miky pero acabo de desayunar y estoy algo llena**

Dijo ella mientras alejaba el plato. Al instante Miky la miró con ojos tristes y la chica se dio cuenta estaba en una situación de la que no podría escaparse fácilmente. De pronto se escuchó la voz de Donnie

**DONNIE: No estoy seguro de que sea lo mejor**

Cuando la pelirroja estaba a punto de pararse de su silla para ir a su encuentro escucho otra voz

**CIRSE: Por favor Donnie, en departamento tengo toda mi ropa y no puedo estar en uniforme todos los días**

Abril se dio cuenta de inmediato que esa era la voz de una chica, la misma chica con la que Donnie estaba ayer, la pelirroja se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento y acercó el plato que le había servido Miky

**ABRIL: Aunque esto se ve tan apetitoso que no podría irme sin probarlo**

Sonrió tratando de disimular lo que sentía. En ese momento el chico de la bandana morada entró de la mano de Cirse. La chica de ojos azules sintió un hueco en el estómago y se echó a la boca el primer bocado del platillo de Miky ante el asombro y asco de Rafa y Leo. Donnie siguió caminando pero en cuanto notó a Abril sin darse cuenta soltó la mano de la chica ciega

**DONNIE: ¡A-abril!, no sabía que habías llegado**

Dijo la tortuga de bandana morada, la pelirroja sonrió

**ABRIL: ¿Qué hay Donnie?**

La chica simuló una total indiferencia tanto como pudo

**MIKY: Abril te presento a Cirse, ella es la nueva amiga de Donnie y se va a quedar a vivir con nosotros un tiempo**

Abril abrió grandes los ojos, era evidente que estaba realmente sorprendida. Leo y Rafa saltaron a taparle la boca a Miky y lo arrastraron fuera de ahí

**LEO: Bueno si nos disculpan tenemos que hablar con el maestro Splinter**

Dijo Leo mientras salían presurosos cargando al menor de los hermanos. De pronto la chica de cabello negro se sintió incómoda y tuvo deseos de salir de ahí, no sabía qué era lo que pasaba ¿Acaso Abril era la novia de Donnie y ella estaba causando una pelea de pareja? Se reprendió a sí misma por ser tan descuidada. La chica de ojos violetas se sentía realmente nerviosa, no sabía que debía de hacer, dio un paso hacia atrás y se tropezó con una silla, lo cual la hizo caer y volverse a lastimar el hombro, dejó salir un ligero "Auch" por el dolor, fue hasta entonces que Abril notó los vendajes de Cirse. Donnie se apresuró para ayudarla a levantarse y la pelirroja fue a ayudarle

**ABRIL: ¿Te encuentras bien?**

**CIRSE: Si, gracias… perdón es que aun no memorizo a estos espacios**

La pelirroja se extrañó con la respuesta y volteó a ver a Donatello buscando una explicación

**DONNIE: Cirse es invidente y después de que el clan del pie intentó secuestrarla 2 veces creímos que lo mejor es que se quedara aquí por un tiempo**

Donnie le acercó una silla a la chica de cabello negro para que pudiera sentarse. Abril de pronto comprendió todo y comenzó a sentirse como una tonta, él solo estaba siendo amable con la chica, como siempre era, amable y protector.

Después del evento Cirse se mantuvo a distancia del alto muchacho, aun nadie le había explicado la naturaleza de la relación de esos dos, y no quería entrometerse si tenían una relación. Con el afán de ocupar su mente en otra cosa la chica se encamino al dojo, se mantuvo quieta en la puerta por un momento y una voz la invitó a pasar

**LEO: Hola ¿Disfrutaste el desayuno?**

**CIRSE: Si, mucho, aunque no me atrevía a probar las anchoas**

El chico sonrió

LEO: Sabia decisión

dijo el chico sin detener su entrenamiento hasta que llegó al último paso

**LEO: Donnie mencionó que practicas artes marciales ¿Quieres entrenar?**

La chica asintió y se apresuró a entrar en el dojo

**CIRSE: ¿Qué practicaremos?**

La chica se puso en guardia

**LEO: ¿En tu disciplina tienen Katas?**

La chica se detuvo a pensar un momento para averiguar exactamente a qué se refería el chico de bandana azul

**CIRSE: Sí, solo que nosotros les llamamos formas**

El chico se preparó

**LEO: Perfecto, entonces practiquemos algunas**

En el laboratorio Donnie trabaja en unos químicos mientras que Abril lo ayuda y lo mira disimuladamente

**ABRIL: ¿Y cómo conociste a Cirse?**

El chico tarda en contestar pues está concentrado

**DONNIE: Mmmm fue hace unos días, durante mi guardia, ella estaba defendiéndose de unos robots del Clan del Pie**

Abril trató de no mostrar demasiado interés

**ABRIL: Pobre, debió de haber estado asustada**

El chico colocó una substancia en un tubo de ensayo y comenzó a calentarlo

**DONNIE: Nop, pelea bastante bien y es muy valiente**

La pelirroja se sorprende al escuchar esas palabras y lejos de sentirse tranquila se inquita más. Ahora el joven agregaba 3 gotas de una substancia azul a la mezcla

**ABRIL: ¿Entonces ella sabe pelear?**

Pregunta ella mientras le pasa al muchacho algunos utensilios que él va señalando

**DONNIE: Sip**

La chica se distrae un poco y el muchacho señala otro objeto-

**ABRIL: ¿Fue a ella a quien tenías que vigilar la otra noche?**

Donnie ahora se dirige al microscopio

**DONNIE: Sip**

A la cabeza de la pelirroja viene la escena de Cirse tocando el rostro del chico de la bandana morada

**ABRIL: ¿Y tú qué opinas de ella?**

El joven detiene su trabajo y se queda pensando

**DONNIE: Creo que es una buena chica, es amable y me parece buena sus habilidades con el bo, aunque podría mejorarlas**

Abril abre de sobre manera los ojos y Donnie vuelve a inclinarse en el microscopio

**ABRIL: E-ella maneja el bo?**

**DONNIE: Sip**

Eso sí tomó por sorpresa a la pelirroja quien se queda callada por un buen rato, quería preguntarle muchas cosas pero sabía que si lo hacía podría terminar revelando que ella lo había seguido esa noche. Por alguna razón no quería que esa chica pasara tiempo con Donnie y le preocupaba que mientras más sabía de ella más interesante parecía.

Después de algunas horas de practicar y caer incesantemente Cirse al fin había aprendido una kata básica ninjitsu, era un poco diferente al estilo que ella estaba acostumbrada pero se sentía feliz y satisfecha, además por primera vez en dos días al fin había logrado sacarse a Donatello de la cabeza, se tiró en el piso junto con el joven líder y comenzaron a charlar

**LEO: ¿Te molesta si te pregunto algo?**

**CIRSE: Siempre y cuando no sea mi edad, peso o talla no hay problema**

Leo sonrió

**LEO: ¿Siempre has sido ciega?**

La chica de ojos violetas suspiró

**CIRSE: No, me quedé ciega a los 6. Una mañana cuando abrí los ojos todo seguía obscuro y desde entonces, cada vez que abro los ojos por las mañanas, pienso que tal vez ese sea el día en que regrese la luz… aunque tal vez ese día nunca llegue**

A Leo le pareció un poco triste

**LEO: ¿Puede curarse lo que tienes?**

**CIRSE: Los doctores dijeron que no había nada malo, que no podían arreglar lo que no está mal, en teoría debería de poder ver**

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación

**CIRSE: ¿Ahora puedo preguntarte algo yo?**

Leonardo contestó que sí sin pensarlo demasiado, le parecía justo

**CIRSE: ¿Tienen una idea de quién o por qué quieren secuestrarme?**

El chico se quedó helado, no esperaba esa pregunta y no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea revelar esa información a la chica, pero ya había dicho que contestaría su pregunta, estaba en un ligero aprieto, pero cuando apenas empezaba a abrir la boca para dar una respuesta la chica, se movió rápidamente en el piso y se apartó de un salto. En ese instante Rafael cayó de lleno sobre Leo.

Cirse le extendió la mano al chico de bandana roja

**CIRSE: ¿No eres de los que se da por vencido fácilmente ¿verdad?**

El chico sonrió de medio lado y tomó la mano de la joven

**RAFA: ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?**

Dijo él mientras se ponía de pie, la chica se rio un poco

**CIRSE: Me parece divertido, agreguémosle algo de emoción, apostaré algo si tú lo haces**

Rafa levantó a un aturdido Leo que aun se encontraba mareado por lo que salió de dojo directo a su cuarto

**RAFA: Me parece bien ¿Qué quieres perder?**

La chica se detuvo a pensar

**CIRSE: Pagaré la comida por una semana**

Dijo ella con un aire confiado

**RAFA: Entonces será una semana de Pizzas**

Dijo el chico engreídamente

**CIRSE: ¿Y tú que ofreces?**

El chico pensó por un buen rato

**RAFA: Te daré mi lámpara de calabaza**

Ella puso cara de desagrado

**CIRSE: ¿Y eso a mi para qué me sirve?**

Dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por enfrente de la cara tal cual lo había hecho Miky para recalcar el hecho de que ella no podía ver

**RAFA: Cierto… ¿Mi colección de música metalera?**

La chica arqueó las cejas

**CIRSE: Pues es algo, está bien**

La chica extendió su mano

**CIRSE: Entonces es un trato, tienes solo una semana ¿Ok?**

El chico estrechó la mano de ella y cerraron el trato.

En el laboratorio una alarma sonó y Donatello se apartó de nuevo del microscopio

**ABRIL: ¿Pasa algo?**

El chico tomó algunos utensilios de curación

**DONNIE: Es que es hora de cambiarle los vendajes a Cirse**

La pelirroja le arrebató la charola de las manos a su amigo

**ABRIL: T-tu tienes todavía mucho trabajo… yo lo haré**

El chico la miró extrañado y ella sonrió lo más natural que pudo

**Donnie: Esta bien, supongo**

Luego tomó otros instrumentos para regresar a su trabajo y la chica de ojos azules salió con la charola en las manos.

Abril se comenzó a pasear por la guarida buscando tranquilamente a Cirse, finalmente la encontró hablando amenamente con Rafa, el cual presumía su colección de música mientras ella escuchaba atentamente y contaba con los dedos. Al parecer se estaban llevando bien. Era algo que la chica de ojos azules aun no había conseguido, no que tuviera una mala relación con la tortuga de bandana roja, pero rara vez conversaban tan amenamente. Abril garraspeó un poco para no interrumpir abruptamente

**RAFA: ¿Qué hay Abril?**

**ABRIL: Vine a cambiarle los vendajes a Cirse**

**RAFA: ¡Ah Claro!**

El chico dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la salida

**RAFA: Solo para que te quede claro mi pizza favorita es la de carne**

La chica sonrió

**CIRSE: Muy claro Rafa**

La pelirroja miró un poco extrañada y se encaminó hacia la chica de cabello negro

**ABRIL: ¿Qué fue todo eso?**

**CIRSE: Nada, solo un juego**

En el interior de la habitación, Cirse se sentó en la cama

**ABRIL: ¿Y qué te parecen los chicos?**

Preguntó la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a quitarle los vendaje a su acompañante

La chica de cabellos negros se quedó lo más quieta que pudo

**CIRSE: Son agradables, nunca había vivido con tanta gente es divertido**

La chica de ojos azules comenzó a limpiar la herida con alcohol

**ABRIL: Sí son buenos chicos cuando los conoces mejor**

La chica retiró el algodón

**CIRSE: Abril tengo curiosidad de algo…**

La chica de cabellos negros se puso tensa de repente, Abril guardó silencio esperando lo que la chica de ojos violetas quería preguntar

**CIRSE: ¿Donnie y tú son novios?**

Abril se alejó un poco asustada por la pregunta tan directa, secretamente agradeció que Cirse no pudiera ver pues sus mejillas se habían sonrojado

**ABRIL: N-no**

tartamudeó un poco, perlo luego corrigió el tono de su voz

**ABRIL: No, él y yo somos solo amigos, muy buenos amigos, los mejores amigos**

Al decir esto miró al suelo instintivamente, por el tono de voz de la pelirroja Cirse se dio cuenta de que había incomodado a la chica con su pregunta, pero tenía que saber

**CIRSE: ¿Sólo amigos o él te gusta?**

Abril se sorprendió aun más con esta pregunta

**ABRIL: N-no, claro que no, él no me gusta, sería raro, sería como si me gustara mi hermano**

La jovencita de cabellos negros se sintió un poco confundida por la respuesta tan recalcada, tal vez había tocado una fibra sensible sin darse cuenta, entonces decidió buscar la forma de suavizar la situación

**CIRSE: Es bueno saberlo, por un momento pensé que había causado una pelea de pareja**

La chica de ojos azules se quedó callada, se sentía vulnerable y descubierta

**ABRIL: ¿Y a ti te interesa MI amigo, CASI hermano, Donnie?**

La pelirroja recalcó estas palabras mientras las pronunciaba y rio forzadamente. Cirse se sonrojó ligeramente

**CIRSE: No sé, me agrada, es un chico de carácter suave y amable pero no lo conozco tanto como para decir que me interese**

Definitivamente esta chica es directa se dijo para sus adentros la pelirroja

**CIRSE: Oye Abril sé que te he molestado mucho ya con mis preguntas indiscretas, pero hay algo que debo pedirte, algo que solo puedo pedirle a una chica**

La chica de ojos azules miró extrañada

**CIRSE: ¿Puedo ir contigo a comparar ropa? No quiero pasar todo mi tiempo aquí vestida con mi uniforme **

Abril se encogió de hombros

**ABRIL: ¿por qué no?, estos días estaré algo ocupada y no podré, pero mientras te prestaré ropa mía**

**Pues hasta aquí por hoy .Gracias a SakumaTheEmperador por su reseña, me da mucho gusto que te agrade mi fic, ojalá este capítulo también los hayas disfrutado. Pronto seguiré actualizando y subiendo más capítulos**


	4. Cap 4 EL PERFUME DE LA TRANQUILIDAD

**Sé que me tardé pero aquí está el capítulo 4, ojalá lo disfruten. Recuerden, es mi primer fic y me encantaría recibir todos sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias. Sin más por el momento disfruten su lectura.**

**EL PERFUME DE LA TRANQUILIDAD**

La practica del día siguiente fue intensa. El maestro Splinter invitó a Cirse a unirse a pesar que ella dominaba otra disciplina, pensó que el cambio le vendría bien a todos, pues combatir con una variedad de estilos de pelea haría a sus estudiantes más dinámicos, además la característica especial de la muchacha provocaría que ellos se confiaran y tal vez aprendieran así a no subestimar a su enemigo.

El primer oponente de la joven de ojos violetas fue la aprendiz de Kunoichi. La chica de cabello negro estaba aprendiendo a distinguir las pisadas y movimientos específicos de su contrincante, era evidente que no estaban tan refinados como los de los 4 hermanos, así que la enfrentó con golpes de oportunidad y agilidad para aprovechar esto. La pelirroja solo logró asestarle un golpe en el costado izquierdo unos segundos antes de caer al suelo. En cuanto el maestro declaró terminado el combate Cirse se doblo por el dolor del golpe de la pelirroja

**CIRSE: Wow, fue un gran golpe Abril**

Dijo la chica dirigiéndose a su pelirroja oponente al tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa. Las chicas tomaron su lugar junto a los demás y ahora era el turno del chico de bandana morada y Miky. La invitada escuchaba atentamente, se había acostumbrado ya a distinguir el sonido de los movimientos de Donnie y ahora trataba de memorizar el andar de Miky, por si tenía que enfrentarlo. Sabía que el chico de bandana naranja era mucho más espontáneo, mientras que Donnie prefería la estrategia, para ella ambos representaban retos, solo que cada uno a su manera. Al final el hermano mayor fue el que triunfó y fue justo él contra quien tuvo que enfrentarse Cirse, sabía que sería difícil.

Antes de empezar la pelea el maestro entregó a la chica un bo que guardaba como repuesto del arma de Donnie, la chica se sentía un poco incómoda, pues sabía bien que el arma no estaba pensada para su tamaño, pero era mejor que empezar desarmada. La pelea comenzó mucho menos dinámica de lo que los demás pensaban, la chica de ojos violetas fue menos agresiva que con Abril, algo la estaba molestando, podía escuchar los pasos del muchacho, la manera en que su bo cortaba el viento pero era incapaz de distinguir su aroma, era como si le hubieran quitado una de sus ventajas, producto seguramente de dormir todas las noches en una cama que tenía su olor. A causa de esto la chica sentía que tenía que ser mucho más cuidadosa, al final decidió engañar a su contrincante con un golpe suave del bo, que si todo salía como lo pensaba la dejaría desarmada pero con suficiente inercia para conectar una patada al abdomen de alto muchacho, que desvalanceara y finalmente lo haría caer. El plan casi resulta de no ser porque la agilidad de Donatello le permitió esquivar muy apenas la patada de la chica y después de esto él solo necesito golpear la pierna de apoyo de la jovencita, la cual cayó, para después decir un sutil "Estoy bien".

Al terminar el entrenamiento Donnie salió visiblemente feliz con Abril, la pelirroja sonreía pero su efusividad no igualaba a la del muchacho, se encerró con el joven por un buen tiempo en el laboratorio de donde no salieron hasta que ella se marchaba a su casa, Donnie como de costumbre se ofrecía a llevarla y ella se negaba.

Por la tarde Donnie entró en la cocina y vio a la chicha de ojos violetas ayudando a Miky en la preparación de la comida. Él pedía utensilios e ingredientes y ella apenas pasaba los dedos por el interior de los cajones, olfateaba por aquí o por allá y entregaba a la tortuga de bandana naranja todo cuanto le solicitaba sin equivocarse una sola vez, esto llamó la atención del chico de ojos cafés y decidió probar suerte, cerró los ojos y metió la mano en un gabinete de la cocina, tomó lo primero que agarraron sus manos e intentó descubrir de qué se trataba con solo sus manos, el objeto le parecía extraño y simplemente no se le venía nada a la cabeza

**MIKY: Exprimidor**

La chica comenzó a buscar pero simplemente no lo encontraba

**MIKY: ¡Exprimidor!**

**CIRSE: Perdón Miky es que no lo encuentro**

En ese momento Donnie abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que él lo tenía en las manos y algo apenado se lo entregó a la chica

**DONNIE: Perdón**

**MIKY: Bro, si vas a agarrar las cosas por lo menos dile a Cirse para que no las busque si no están**

Donnie contestó solo con un aja y siguió viendo como la joven identificaba cada instrumento solo palpando un poco

**DONNIE: ¿Cómo lo haces?**

**MIKY: Es un talento natural hermano, no cualquiera pude tener el toque**

trató de decir el hermano menosr con tono misterioso

**DONNIE: No era a ti Miky, le preguntaba a Cirse**

Dijo un poco fastidiado

**CIRSE: ¿Cómo hago qué?**

Dijo ella mientras guardaba unos platos

**DONNIE: Saber exactamente qué entregarle a Miky sin equivocarte**

La chica se encaminó al fregadero y comenzó a lavar los platos

**CIRSE: ¡Ah eso! Pues es memoria táctil**

**DONNIE: ¿Me enseñas como hacerlo?**

La chica continuó lavando los platos

**CIRSE: Pues…sí, solo que te llevará un tiempo aprenderlo, si no te molesta claro que puedo enseñarte**

El chico pensaba en todas las aplicaciones que esto tendría para él en el laboratorio, y así ya no tendría que pedirle tantas cosas a Abril, por lo que ella le pondría más atención.

Mientras Miky terminaba de cocinar la chica tomó algunas tazas de cocina y se sentó con el chico de bandana morada a la mesa

**CIRSE: Bien cierra los ojos, no debes hacer trampa o de nada servirá**

El joven obedeció y ella lo tomó de las manos y comenzó a guiar sus dedos a través de los objetos

**CIRSE: Donnie, una de estas tazas es en la que tomas todas las mañanas tu café ¿Podrías describirme cómo es**

Él dudó un poco y comenzó

**DONNIE: Es blanca, tiene un asa y… no sé es una taza**

Cirse negó con la cabeza

**CIRSE: Estas concentrándote en su imagen, no en cómo se sienten tus manos cuando la tocas, trata de concentrarme y dime ¿Pesa mucho? ¿El aza es ancha o delgada? ¿La taza es angosta?**

El chico trató de hacer memoria, bueno pues no es angosta, ello el joven descartó dos

**CIRSE: Muy bien Donnie ¿y qué más?**

**DONNIE: Pues el asa es más angosta abajo**

Con ello eliminó otras tantas y ya solo quedaban dos, el chico había pasado ya sus manos varias veces por los objetos y aun no podía descartar ninguno

**CIRSE: Tranquilo, date tu tiempo y trata de recordar cómo se siente tocarla, concéntrate en sus diferencias y no en sus similitudes**

El chico hizo el ademán de tomar su café con una de ellas y el pulgar pudo sentir un pedacito roto cerca de la orilla del aza, entonces el chico dijo

**DONNIE: Esta es**

Abrió los ojos y vio emocionado que lo había logrado, la chica sonreía tiernamente

**CIRSE: Así se hace, yo sabía que podrías lograrlo**

Comenzó a recoger las tazas y él solo la miró atentamente

**DONNIE: No, espera, quiero practicar más, no he aprendido lo suficiente**

**CIRSE: Después tendremos otra práctica, esta vez con otros objetos y texturas, no quiero que te satures, la dificultad debe ir creciendo de manera gradual, no quiera comerte todo el pastel de un bocado**

**DONNIE: Sí, está bien**

Miky colocó un plato frente a su hermano

**MIKY: Bro, ya está la comida**

**DONNIE: Gracias Miky, se ve delicioso**

El chIco olfateó el plato y empezó a tratar de adivinar los ingredientes pero aun no tenía la habilidad suficiente para distinguir la mayoría, estiró la mano para tomar la cuchara y tocó la mano se la chica, ella reaccionó rápidamente y la aparto

**DONNIE: Lo siento**

Dijo él mientras vio ella se volvía la cara para otro lado, como queriendo ocultarla

**CIRSE: N-no te preocupes… Miky voy a hablarle a los demás**

Sus blancas mejillas se veían enrojecidas y su caminar fue mucho más apresurado que de costumbre, el joven genio no le prestó mucha atención y aunque su hermano menor lo notó no dijo nada, seguramente esto le serviría para una broma después.

Horas más tarde la chica de cabello negro siguió con el entrenamiento de su amigo

**CIRESE: Bien Donnie, ahora quiero que te acostumbres a tocar y distinguir diferentes texturas, cierra tus ojos por favor**

La chica puso en la mesa una caja llena de objetos, de nuevo tomó una de las manos de Donnie y la dirigió al interior de la caja

**CIRSE: Estos objetos tienen una textura muy particular y el objetivo de este ejercicio es que puedas decirme qué cosas son a partir de cómo se sienten**

El joven de bandana morada tocaba los objetos, el comienza a decir las palabras que le vienen a la mente después de examinar los objetos por unos minutos

**DONNIE: Esta es una pluma**

**CIRSE: Sí, muy bien**

**DONNIE: Este es un pedazo de madera**

Aja, dijo la chica emocionada

**DONNIE: esto es… es el osito de peluche de Miky**

La chica estaba asombrada

**CIRSE: ¡Perfecto!**

Él, pasaba los objeto a al chica y ella le decía si había acertado o no. Un objeto en particular le estaba causando muchos problemas pero no quería darse por vencido, ante esto Cirse decidió guiar sus dedos para que pudiera poner atención a los detalles claves, la chica se colocó tras de él y lo rodeo con los brazos hasta que pudo tocar sus manos, el cabello de ella acarició los hombros de Donnie y el chico pudo percibir un suave perfume que lo hizo sentirse tranquilo y confiado, la chica comenzó a guiar los dedos de su amigo y a explicarle la importancia de prestar atención a los contrastes de las texturas y los materiales, a cómo estaban unidos y percibir sus temperaturas, pero él en ese momento ya no estaba prestando tanta atención, había abierto los ojos, miraba a la chica disimuladamente y aspiraba el agradable aroma de su cabello, entonces ella lo soltó y se separó de él

**CICRES: Creo que será todo por hoy**

Él salió súbitamente de esa atmósfera de paz y tranquilidad que le rodeó por unos segundos

**DONNIE: Sí, está bien**

Contestó el en tono bajo y se dispuso a guardar las cosas en la caja

**DONNIE: ¿Oye que perfume usas?**

Preguntó de pronto el chico, pues se le había ocurrido conseguir uno igual y regalárselo en su cumpleaños a Abril

**CIRSE: Yo no uso perfume Donnie**

El chico se sorprendió

**DONNIE: Pero tu cabello…**

Ella interrumpió

CIRSE: ¡Ah! De seguro se impregnó del incienso de sándalo que me regaló el maestro Splinter, puse una barita por la noche porque me tranquiliza

**DONNIE: Oh, ya veo, sí ese olor es muy relajante**

Dijo él mientras se pasaba la mano por el cuello. La chica cerró la caja

**CIRSE: Bueno voy a devolver estas cosas a su lugar, nos vemos luego**

Donnie la miró retirarse y luego se dio la media vuelta para ir a su laboratorio "Sándalo" pensó para sí mismo mientras caminaba.

Al día siguiente Donnie se levantó más tarde que los demás, se había desvelado tratando de terminar un programa que estaba seguro les ayudaría a comprobar si las sospechas que tenían respecto a los planes del clan del pie eran ciertas. Apenas abrió un ojo se puso frente a su computadora y se dio cuenta que el programa aun estaba corriendo, sería mejor ir a desayunar. Todavía cansado se dirigió a la cocina. En la mesa ya le esperaba un plato de comida, té verde y los cubiertos, parecía que todos ya había terminado de comer. El chico se sentó y comenzó su desayuno, miró hacia un lado y en la mesa vio 3 curiosas varitas

**DONNIE: ¿y esto?**

Tomó una y la observó, era obvio que era incienso

**DONNIE: ¿Chicos dejaron estas varitas de incienso aquí por algo?**

Grito y la voz de Rafael contestó desde la sala

**RAFA: Cirse te las dejó**

El chico las miró con más detenimiento

**DONNIE: ¿Este es el incienso de sándalo?**

Luego se las olfateó. El olor no se parece en nada al de ayer, tal vez al encenderlas el olor cambiaría, de todas maneras le parecía un buen detalle de su amiga, después se lo agradecería. Dejó la varita de incienso a un lado y continuó con su desayuno.

Después de desayunar el chico tomó el incienso y comenzó a buscar a la chica de ojos violetas, tocó a su puerta pero nadie respondió, tocó de nuevo pero nada. Leo estaba a punto de entrar a su cuarto

**DONNIE: Oye Leo ¿Sabes dónde está Cirse?**

El chico de bandana azul hizo un poco de memoria

**LEO: Abril vino muy temprano y las dos se fueron juntas, creo que dijeron que irían de compras**

El joven genio se alteró un poco

**DONNIE ¿Qué? ¿Vino Abril y no la vi?**

El chico se veía triste

**LEO: No te preocupes, no creo que tarden**

Dijo el joven líder mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación. El alto muchacho regresó a su laboratorio intentó continuar con un trabajo pendiente pero por alguna razón no se concentraba bien, suspiró y cerró los ojos para descansar la vista, luego paso la mano por el escritorio y comenzó a tocar y nombrar todo lo que sus manos alcanzaban, parecía que estaba mejorando. Había empezado a quedarse dormido cuando la computadora desplegó un aviso, el programa había terminado de correr. El chico observó la pantalla y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Mientras las chicas estaban fuera Donnie decidió enseñar a sus hermanos los resultados de su investigación

**DONNIE: Miren chicos cree un algoritmo que convierte las palabras publicada en las redes sociales en variables tipo Strig acompañadas de los filtros "perdido", "desaparecido", "Secuestrado" y cuyos resultados finalmente son comparados con una base de datos que contiene la información de las diferentes escuelas de artes marciales de Nueva York ¡las coincidencias van más allá de los errores de varianza!**

Rafa le da un zape en la cabeza

**RAFA: Habla bien**

El chico de bandana morada ve a su hermano molesto

**DONNIE: Me refiero a que por lo menos la quinta parte de los artemarcialistas más especializados de Nueva York están siendo reportados como desaparecidos y secuestrados Rafa**

Dice el chico alto con tono molesto

**LEO: Esto nos confirma que El Clan del Pie está secuestrando a esas personas en específico, pero no nos dice por qué**

**RAFA: ¿Y para qué queremos eso? solo tenemos que ir patearles el trasero**

**LEO: No… no podemos enfrentarlos sin saber cuáles serán sus movimientos**

**MIKY: Sí, eso no sería nijoso**

Agregó el de bandana naranja menos tratando de hacer un tono misterioso. Los tres miran al chico extrañados, Donnie se golpea en la frente con la palma de la mano y Rafael salta a golpear a su hermano menor, de pronto un ruido alerta a la tortuga de bandana morada

**DONNIE: El comunicador Krank**

El chico se para apresurado y comienza a decodificar el mensaje, un terror profundo se proyecta en su cara

**DONNIE: Leo ya sé para qué están secuestrando a las personas**

Leo lo mira expectante

**DONNIE: Planean mutarlos a todos…**

**Esto es todo por ahora, sé que los últimos 2 capitulos han sido mucho más tranquilos, pero les aseguro que el que sigue les encantará**


	5. OPERACIÓN RESCATE CAP 5

_Bienvenidos al quito capítulo 5. Quiero agradecer a Daniela1501 por su reviw, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, ojalá este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Les invito a todos a que se animen y me manden sus comentarios, opiniones, dudas y sugerencias, para que pueda mejorar y ofrecerles cada vez un mejor fic. Sin más por el momento disfruten el relato_

OPERACIÓN RESCATE

La dos chica se encaminaban a la guarida, Cirse aun se acostumbraba a caminar por esos caminos que pocas veces había recorrido, pero aun así trataba de mantener una conversación amena con Abril

**ABRIL: ¿Y qué tal te cayó Casey?**

**CIRSE: Bien, parece una buena persona, algo peculiar y se nota que te aprecia.**

La pelirroja se muestra algo incómoda y solo sonríe forzadamente

**ABRIL: Sí ¿Verdad?**

Cuando las dos chicas llegan a la sala los jóvenes se estaban movilizando para una misión de rescate. La chica de ojos azules se acercó curiosa

**LEO: …entonces Miky, lo haces que te siga hasta este punto, donde te será más fácil derrotarlo**

El más joven de los hermanos replica

**MIKY: ¿Por qué siempre tengo que distraerlos yo?**

**RAFA: Porque a todos los malos les encanta perseguirte**

La pelirroja interrumpe

**ABRIL: De qué es la misión chicos**

**DONNIE: ¿Recuerdas a las personas que El Clan del Pie estuvo secuestrando?**

La chica de ojos azules asiente

**DONNIE: Pues parece que al fin descubrimos dónde están y para qué los quieren. Destructor ha conseguido más de 20 galones de mutágeno ¿Sabes lo que eso significa no?**

La pelirroja pone cara de preocupación

**MIKY: ¡Significa que ahora quieren ser El Clan del Pie de Atleta!**

Todos miran a Miky molesto y Rafa le da un zape

**CIRSE: ¿Mutágeno?**

Pregunta la chica en voz baja, casi inaudible

**LEO: Vamos a rescatar a las personas antes de que El Clan del Pie pueda consumar sus planes y necesitaremos su ayuda chicas…**

Cirse se prepara para mentalmente para la operación, su papel es guiar a los rescatados en la segunda etapa del plan hasta la camioneta conducida por Donnie, Abril sería la encargada de liberar a los rehenes de las jaulas mientras que los demás mantenían el camino libre para los rescatados.

La chica de cabello negro estaba algo nerviosa y era evidente, no podía dormir y caminaba en de un lado a otro de su habitación y su gatita la seguía maullando por un poco de atención. De pronto alguien tocó la puerta

**CIRSE: Adelante**

El chico de bandana morada asomó la cabeza

**DONNIE: Hola Cirse ¿Estas despierta?**

Por alguna razón que no podía explicar la chica se sintió mucho más tranquila al escuchar su vos

**CIRSE: ¡Donnie! pasa por favor**

**DONNIE: ¿P-puedo prender la luz?**

La chica de cabellos negros suelta una risita nerviosa

**CIRSE: Perdón, mi error**

Ella se apresuró a prender la bombilla, el chico entra y ve a su amiga en pantalones negros deportivos y una camiseta de tirantes negra

**DONNIE: ¿Estas nerviosa?**

Preguntó el joven mientras se sentaba en la cama, la pequeña Clea le bufa como de costumbre y se esconde rápidamente bajo la cama para evitar que su dueña la regañe. La chica se sienta junto a él y suspira

**CIRSE: Mucho, son muy pocas las veces que he peleado fuera de un dojo y mucho menos he rescatado personas, no quiero fallarles ¿Y si hago algo mal?**

El chico la toma de la mano y ella siente como el corazón se le acelera de pronto

**DONNIE: Lo harás bien, lo más probable es que no tengas que combatir y si tienes que hacerlo confío en que lo harás bien**

La chica giró la cabeza para evitar que su amigo viera el rubor que le subía a las mejillas

**DONNIE: Tengo un regalo para ti**

El chico colocó el regalo entre las manos de ella

**CIRSE: Esto es…**

El chico la interrumpió

**DONNIE: Se que dejaste tu bo cuando escapamos de tu departamento, por eso hice uno para ti, este sí está pensado para tu altura, no como el que te prestó Sensei.**

La chica mostro una gran alegría en su rostro, súbitamente abrazó al chico y lo besó en la mejilla

**CIRSE: Gracias Donnie ¡eres el mejor!**

Antes que el chico pudiera reaccionar la chica lo soltó, se puso de pie y comenzó a probar su nueva arma. Ella no lo notó pero Donnie se quedó pasmado, nunca otra chica además de Abril le había besado en las mejillas, se llevó la mano a ese lugar específico en el rostro y miro en silencio a Cirse hacer algunos movimientos, ella se veía linda en esa ropa, además su cabello se le veía mucho mejor suelto, como lo llevaba en ese momento, fue cuando se reprendió a si mismo pero ¿Qué estaba pensando? Su corazón le pertenecía solo a su dulce princesa. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar esas ideas de su mente

**DONNIE: Bueno me iré a dormir, mañana tendremos una noche agitada y aun tengo que revisar algunos planos**

Cirse dejó de inmediato de practicar

**CIRSE: ¿Necesitas ayuda?**

**Donnie: No, descansa, no practicas Demasiado**

El chico se quedó un rato parado afuera del cuarto preguntándose que había sido eso, tocó de nuevo su mejilla y de alguna manera se sintió culpable de haber sentido lo que sintió y pensado lo que pensó. El chico se refugió en el trabajo para sacar esas ideas de su cabeza, pero de alguna manera siguieron latentes hasta que se quedó dormido.

Camino a la misión por algún motivo que Donni no se podía explicar volteaba a ver ocasionalmente a la chica del cabello negro, ella estaba callada y concentrada, se notaba que repetía el plan en su mente porque movía los labios en un susurro. Abril miraba desde otro punto como la tortuga de morado esporádicamente desviaba la mirada de su puesto para dirigirla a la chica junto a ella, un privilegio del que solo la pelirroja había gozado hasta ahora.

Leo se estacionó en el lugar acordado y cada uno fue a sus posiciones: Miky distraería a Perrera, Leo se encargaría de Karai y Rafa debía fijar sus fuerzas en Xever, mientras tanto Cirse y Abril se abrirían paso entre los Robopies para llegar hasta donde estaban los rehenes. Donnie se mantendría en la camioneta para asegurar el escape de los artemarcialistas rescatados mientras los demás se deshacían del mutágeno con un portal portátil, y activaban una bomba de gas que les serviría como pantalla para escapar por las alcantarillas.

El plan era perfecto: Rafa había logrado noquear a Xever y ahora Karai enfrentaba no solo a la tortuga de bandana azul sino también a su hermano de bandana roja. Miky peleaba ágilmente contra Perrera y Abril ya había liberado a los rehenes quienes ahora corrían hacia el vehículo guiados por Cirse. La salida fue mucho más fácil de lo que ella esperaba, pues rodeada por tantos maestros de las artes marciales los Robopies caían como moscas. No obstante Xever de pronto despertó y al notar que todos sus conejillos de indias escapaban por la puerta trasera se dio cuenta que el ataque era solo una distracción.

Cirse y los secuestrados entraron a la camioneta que se paró enfrente del edificio y en cuanto el primero entró una bomba de humo se activó en el edificio, dando a entender a los jóvenes que el plan había sido un éxito. Cirse se sentó tranquila en el asiento del copiloto cuidando que la cortina que habían puesto para que los demás no vieran a Donnie no se abriera demasiado

**CIRSE: Aun no entiendo por qué siendo tan valiente y heroico tienes miedo a ser visto por otros**

Dijo la chica mientras se relajaba en el asiento

**DONNIE: Tengo mis razones**

**CIRSE: ¿Y qué tengo que hacer para que me digas esas razones?**

El chico se tomó unos minutos para meditar su respuesta

**DONNIE: Cirse… ¿qué dirías si yo en realidad fuera… no sé… una…?**

De pronto un sonido metálico se escuchó arriba de la camioneta, la gente gritó y una espada se atravesó entre Cirse y Donnie

**CIRSE: Esas son malas noticias ¿verdad?**

Dijo la chica de cabello negro mientras la espada se alzaba de nuevo

**DONNIE: Sip**

La chica se paró de su asiento y se encaminó a la parte trasera de la camioneta

**CIRSE: Yo me encargo Donnie, tú sigue conduciendo**

El chico se alteró un poco

**DONNIE: No, espera, no sabemos contra qué te vas a enfrentar**

La chica de ojos violetas sonrió

**CIRSE: Tú dijiste ayer que confiabas en que lo haría bien y si tú lo crees, estoy dispuesta a intentarlo**

Dijo la chica y cerró la cortina.

Cirse salió por la escotilla del techo y de inmediato fue atacada por su contrincante con una afilada espada de la cual ella logro desarmarlo con una certera patada. De inmediato el mutante sacó unas navajas para sustituir el arma perdida y atacó a la jovencita quien lo esquivó ágilmente.

**XEVER: Si te rindes ahora seré compasivo y no te haré sufrir… tanto**

La chica sonrió

**CIRSE: Lo siento, yo no puedo asegurar lo mismo piernas metálicas**

El atacante se lanzó contra ella y la joven tiró un par de patadas, con una de ellas logró tirar de la mano del mutante una de las navajas, la chica se mofó del enemigo

**CIRSE: Parece que perdiste algo amigo, me pregunto si sigues siendo tan rudo**

Dijo ella mientras con la mano le hacía señas para que se acercara. El mutante enfureció y la atacó con una serie de golpes y patadas de las que la chica se defendió hábilmente.

**CIRSE: ¿Sabes? Había algo que mi padre siempre decía**

Dijo la chica de ojos violetas mientras esquivaba sus golpes como guiándolo por la superficie de la camioneta

**CIRSE: Él decía que en torneo todos los golpes siempre deben ser arriba del cinturón…**

De pronto en una vuelta ella pierde ligeramente el equilibrio y trastabillea, lo que su enemigo aprovecha para dar un golpe certero en su costado, él sonríe pero borra su sonrisa cuando ella en lugar de moverse o tratar de escapar decide sostener la mano de Sever para que no pueda sacar la navaja

**CIRSE: Pero fuera del dojo, todas las patadas deben de ser debajo del cinturón**

En ese momento ella tira una patada a la coyuntura de su pierna metálica haciendo que esta se rompiera mientras salían volando distintas piezas metálica, es entonces cuan la chica suelta la mano de su contrincante, el cual enseguida trata de apartarse de la joven y tropieza con la escotilla abierta de la camioneta, lo que lo hace caer en el camino sin poder levantarse. La chica pone su mano en la herida y nota que sangra bastante, luego entra de nuevo a la camioneta con ayuda de la gente que en cuanto entra la reciben con un aplauso y una ovación "Bravo por la princesa Coreana" dijo uno entre la multitud y los demás le siguieron. Ella continúa hasta la cabina del conductor y ahí se tira en el asiento del copiloto

**DONNIE: ¡Lo conseguiste!**

Cirse le sonríe a Donnie

**CIRSE: Sí, lo hice, ahora me debes una pizza**

Donnie no despega los ojos del camino y sonríe

**DONNIE: ¡Claro! ¿De qué la quieres?**

El joven no recibe respuesta la llama por su nombre un par de veces pero ella sigue sin contestarle, él desvía su mirada del camino ligeramente y la ve herida, sin moverse. Gotas de sangre caen en el asiento y en el piso de la camioneta, Donnie sigue llamándola cada vez con más ansiedad en su voz pero no hay respuesta, la joven se ha desmayado.

Abril ha hecho visitas constantes a la guarida de las tortugas pero no ha logrado ver a Donnie más que un par de veces, y en todas él está cansado y distraído, ya no muestra el mismo entusiasmo al verla entrar por la puerta e incluso ha habido visitas enteras en que ni siquiera se había aparecido. El chico ha pasado los últimos 3 días pegado a la cama de Cirse. La pelirroja ha empezado a extrañar no solo a su mejor amigo, sino a sus parloteos incesantes de tecnología, ciencia y palabras extrañas. No lo ve ni siquiera en los entrenamientos y ella lo siente cada vez más distante. Algo estaba cambiando y no estaba segura de que ese cambio la hiciera feliz

Además unos días antes, mientras los chicos comían le tocó escuchar una conversación por accidente. Ella había llegado a la guarida mientras los 4 jóvenes aun estaban patrullando, así que cuando los chicos entraron a la cocina, no se dieron cuenta que la chica de ojos azules estaba colocando algunas cosas en la despensa. Rafa le decía a Donnie algo como:

**RAFA: Pues sí, Cirse también es una humana, pero al menos ella no gritó la primera vez que te vio**

Él inteligente chico replicó

**DONNIE: Pues no, porque es ciega, no puede verme, ni siquiera sabe que soy**

Leo abrió la despensa sin mirar qué había adentro y solo buscó con la mano un sobre de sopa instantánea mientras decía.

**LEO: Pues ella no es tonta, claro que se ha dado cuenta que hay algo diferente en nosotros pero aun así no parece molestarle ¿Recuerdas a Murakami-san? Él tampoco podía ver y aun así descubrió que éramos tortugas"**

**RAFA: No sé qué pero le pones, además de todo es una chica ruda**

Dijo en tono pícaro

**LEO: Y es disciplinada**

Dijo un tanto pensativo, como si estuviera recordando y Rafa se quejó

**RAFA: Tenía que ser Bobonardo… estamos tratando de convencerlo Leo, no de asustarlo**

El líder replicó con tono serio

**LEO: Yo no estoy tratando de convencer a nadie de nada Rafa**

**MIKY: Pues es bonita y tiene sentido del humor a mí me cae bien, no que Abril no sea bonita o no me caiga bien… ¿No puedes quedarte con las dos?**

Donnie le contestó molesto

**DONNIE: No me voy a quedar con nadie Miky, Abril no es mi novia y tampoco Cirse ¿Ok?**

**Rafael: Eso no es de lo que estamos hablando pero y si Cirse sí quisiera ser tu novia ¿tú le corresponderías?**

Donnie se quedó callado por un rato y finalmente solo dijo

**DONNIE: Hay ya déjenme en paz**

Y salió de la cocina molesto, dejando el plato a medio comer. ¿Qué significaba ese silencio? ¿Por qué Donnie no dijo que no? Antes lo hubiera hecho ¿no? Muchas preguntas empezaron a formarse en la mente de la pelirroja que se quedó escondida en la alacena hasta que todos se fueron, incluso un poco más. Cuando al fin quiso salir se fue directo a su casa sin hablar con nadie, sin detenerse en ningún lado, sin dejar de pensar en la escena de la cocina, sin dejar de pensar en ese silencio, ese profundo silencio.

Cirse siente un terrible dolor en su costado derecho, no sabe bien qué pasó, pero debe seguir viva o no dolería tanto, se lleva la mano a la cabeza y escucha una voz

**DONNIE: No te muevas, perdiste mucha sangre**

**CIRSE: ¿Lo logramos?**

Dice la chica mientras deja salir un leve quejido por el dolor

**DONNIE: Sí, lo logramos… gracias a ti**

Ella sonríe

**CIRSE: Aun tenemos una plática y una pizza pendientes, no creas que se me ha olvidado**

La chica se lleva la mano a su herida y la tortuga evita que toque los vendajes

**DONNIE: No, podría infectarse si no tienes cuidado**

El joven de bandana morada ve como la chica abre sus hermosos ojos violetas, le resulta casi imposible de creer que sean incapaces de ver la luz, pero sobre todo le parece triste. La chica se queda quita y parpadea un par de veces para después girar su cara hacia donde está el chico

**DONNIE: Le diré a Miky que despertaste para que te traiga algo de comer**

La chica le toma la mano para detenerlo

**CIRSE: Donnie tengo que preguntarte algo antes de que te vayas, **

El genio se sonroja un poco cuando ella le toma la mano, pero trata de tranquilizarse y vuelve a tomar asiento

**DONNIE: Claro, dime**

La chica respira hondo con lo que la tortuga empieza a ponerse nervioso, parece que será una pregunta difícil de responder

**CIRSE: ¿Tus ojos son de color café?**

El chico se relaja y pone cara de "obvio"

**DONNIE: Claro que so…**

Sin embargo no puede terminar la frase, de pronto se da cuenta lo que significa esa pregunta y lo que implica…

**Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, ya saben, espero sus reseñas para que me compartan sus opiniones, dudas, comentario, críticas y sugerencias.**


	6. LA ÚLTIMA VARITA DE SÁNDALO CAP 6

_Capítulo 6, después de este tardaré un poco más en actualizar, porque inicié la historia antes de comenzar a publicarla así que tenía mucho aventajado para cuando puse el primer capítulo, hoy me han alcanzado mis queridos lectores. Este es el capítulo que más me ha gustado, no espero que todos lo disfruten tanto como yo, pero si es así me sentiría muy feliz._

_Quiero agradecer a __Bittersweet por sus lindas palabras respecto a mi trabajo, me encanto todo lo que pusiste y tu sospecha se aclarará en este capítulo._

_También quiero agradecer a agus772, espero que este capítulo llene tus expectativas y si no es así, con toda confianza puedes hacérmelo saber_

_También gracias a CONT (Anónimo) por su comentarios y una disculpa, no me había dado cuenta en qué parte del panel de control tenía que picarle para ver esos reviws…sorry, sorry._

_Daniela1501 Excelente tu consejo para Donnie n_n pobrecito está muy confundido._

_De nuevo quiero invitarlos a que me hagan llegar sus comentarios, dudas, críticas y sugerencias. También me pueden decir cual de las 2 chicas es su favorita o si consideran que alguna de las tortugas no concuerda en personalidad con las de la caricatura de nickelodeon pues quiero esforzarme por cada vez entregar un mejor trabajo para ustedes._

_Bueno después de tanto palabrerío, solo me queda decir disfruten el capítulo._

**LA ÚLTIMA VARITA DE SÁNDALO**

La comida está lista y como Donnie lleva todo el día cuidando a Cirse, Miky decide entrar a avisarle que la comida ya puede ir a comer, abre la puerta y dice alegremente

**MIKY: ¡Ya está la comida!**

Ya casi había cerrado la puerta de nuevo cuando cae en cuenta de que cree haber visto a su hermano tomado de la mano de la chica de cabellos negros, vuelve a abrir rápidamente la puerta y lo comprueba

**MIKY: Ups perdón, yo no he visto nada**

Dice tratando de hacerse el gracioso mientras guiñe un ojo e intenta cerrar la puerta de nuevo, pero en ese momento escucha a su hermano decir

**DONNIE: Miky es urgente que me traigas la lámpara plateada de mi laboratorio y llama a los demás por favor, diles que Cirse ha recuperado la vista**

Donnie se ve tan impactado que ni siquiera dice esto emocionado. El joven de pecas sale a toda prisa

**MIKY: ¡Chicos! ¡Cichos! ¡Cirse ya despertó! ¿Y adivinen qué? ¡Ya puede ver!**

Grita el chico por los pasillos de la guarida. Los jóvenes dejan sus actividades y asoman la cabeza de las diferente habitaciones en las que se encuentran. Miky entra en el laboratorio y revuelve los cajones buscando lo que su hermano mayor le pidió, al fin sale volando con la pequeña lamparita en su mano derecha hacia el cuarto de su amiga. Cuando llega Donnie ya le está haciendo algunas pruebas y Rafa mira de cerca de manera curiosa, el maestro Splinter camina tranquilo hacia la habitación y Leo se queda en la puerta mirando fijamente a su hermano de bandana morada que parece hacer las cosas casi como un autómata.

Cuando al fin el joven de bandana naranja entrega a su hermano la lámpara Donnie pasa una lucecita de un ojo al otro de la chica pero parece seguir un poco shokeado.

**DONNIE: Pues todo parece estar bien, es como si nunca hubiera perdido la vista. **

El chico deja la lamparita en el escritorio ve a Clea jugando con la cola del maestro Splinter y completamente inexpresivo camina hacia el fondo de la habitación, la chica lo ve alejarse y aunque quiso detenerlo no pudo decir nada, pues el maestro Splinter había empezado a hablarle

**SPLINTER: Felicidades Cirse, seguramente tu vista ha regresado porque hay algo importante que tienes que ver**

**CIRSE: Gracias maestro, espero que sí**

Dice ella y mira a la distancia al chico de la bandana morada quien se muestra serio, cabizbajo y al notar que ella lo mira se mueve de lugar a un ángulo en el que pueda escapar a su vista. Ella trata de moverse un poco para poder verlo pero un dolor terrible en el costado le impide hacer el más mínimo movimiento.

**RAFA: No te muevas mucho, Donnie dijo que la herida fue profunda y no querrás lastimarte más.**

**CIRSE: Si, tienes razón Rafa, gracias **

Dice ella dirigiéndole una breve sonrisa a la tortuga de bandana roja para luego volver su mirada buscando al más alto de los hermanos sin tener éxito. Miky se pone frente a ella

**MIKY: ¡Estoy tan feliz! Ahora podrás jugar videojuegos con nosotros, ver películas y… y también podrás ver las figuritas que puedo hacer con las sombras, mira**

El más pequeño de los hermanos apaga la luz y entrega a su hermano de bandana roja la lamparita para que proyecte la luz en la y así poder mover sus dedos de tal manera que genera figuras con las sombras de ellas. La joven de ojos violetas sonríe muy divertida, pero de a ratos voltea de nuevo buscando al chico que se esconde de su visa. En el fondo de la habitación, recargado en un armario, Donnie se esconde de una Cirse que insistentemente lo busca con la mirada, el joven se nota triste y preocupado. Leo observa la escena completa desde la puerta y decide actuar, camina tranquilo hacia el genio

**LEO: ¿Pasa algo malo Donnie?**

La tortuga de bandana morada voltea a ver a su hermano mayor con una visible tristeza en la mirada pero aun así niega con la cabeza, para después volver a clavar la mirada en el piso

**LEO: Ven, acompáñame, parece que los dos necesitamos una taza de café**

La chica de ojos violetas ve a Donnie salir del lugar acompañado por Leo y suspira con aire de tristeza, cuando la silueta del genio desaparece por la puerta ella se mantiene mirando por unos segundos y después vuelve la vista al espectáculo que Miky monta alegremente para ella mientras hace un esfuerzo por pintar una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

Contrario a lo que había hablado Leo lleva a su hermano al laboratorio para poder hablar con él

**LEO: Bien, ahora que ya no están los demás puedes decirme qué te pasa**

El chico de bandana morada solamente mantiene su mirada clavada en el piso y niega con la cabeza

**DONNIE: Nada**

Dice tan suavemente que resulta casi inaudible

**LEO: ¿De verdad esperas que me crea eso?**

El joven genio al fin levanta la mirada del piso y mira a los ojos a su hermano

**DONNIE: Es solo que no sé cómo esto cambie las cosas, no sé qué va a pasar… simplemente no sé Leo**

El chico se deja caer sin ganas en una de la silla y se pasa las manos por la cara mientras deja salir el aire de sus pulmones

**LEO: Exacto, no lo sabes y si no sabes si va a pasar algo malo, no deberías de preocuparte tan pronto.**

Leo se arrodilla frente a su hermano para poder verlo a los ojos y le sonríe, el chico de ojos cafés hace un esfuerzo para que la tortuga de azul se tranquilizara y esboza una sonrisa forzada, desganada. Leo finalmente se pone de pie y se encamina a la puerta.

**LEO: Donnie no te preocupes, todo está bien… te esperamos allá ¿Está bien?**

**DONNIE: Gracias Leo, pero por el momento solo quiero estar solo**

Luego acerco la silla al escritorio para recargar ahí la cabeza. Leo finalmente sale de del laboratorio aun preocupado pero sabiendo que no podría decir mucho para hacer sentir más tranquilo a su hermano. Cuando la puerta se cerró Donnie miró en su escritorio una de las varitas de incienso que Cirse le había dado, la tomó y la miró por un rato con una profunda tristeza en los ojos, luego buscó un encendedor en uno de los cajones y la prendió. Se sentó de nuevo en la silla para poder concentrarse en percibir el aroma del sándalo, pero se sintió decepcionado al darse cuenta que ese no fue el perfume que lo había tranquilizado en el pasado. Sin querer recordó de nuevo ese día, como el cabello de Cirse acarició su piel y como pudo mirar esos ojos violetas tan de cerca cómo los dedos de ella guiaban sus manos a través de un objeto al que él había dejado de prestarle atención y como su voz llegaba a sus oídos sin que él hiciera mucho casos a sus palabras, recordó simplemente ese momento en el que se sintió tranquilo y seguro... se recargó en la silla y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, debía sacar todos esos pensamientos de su mente, así que simplemente se levantó y comenzó a trabajar, no sabía en qué trabajaba, no sabía para qué lo hacía, pero en ese momento lo único que quería hacer era ocupar su mente en otra cosa y no preguntarse qué iba a pasar, ni por qué se sentía así, porque la ansiedad que le daba eso resultaba insoportable.

Las horas pasaron y la visita de Abril tomó a Donatello en su laboratorio, la pelirroja se enteró del acontecimiento, como de costumbre, de la vos de Miky y fue a visitar a la chica a su habitación, más que nada porque esperaba poder ver a Donnie ahí, pero se equivocó, la chica de ojos violetas se encontraba aun recostada en la cama, en sus manos había un libro que los hermanos trajeron para ella. La jovencita los hojeaba y se concentraba atentamente en cada dibujo, paseaba su mirada por cada color y después paseaba sus dedos como buscando algo

**ABRIL: Hola**

Dijo tímidamente Abril mientras entraba en la habitación, la chica postrada en la cama miró a la visitante un poco insegura

**CIRSE: ¿Abril verdad?**

La pelirroja asintió y esbozó una sonrisa, Crise cerró los ojos y escuchó como la pelirroja daba algunos pasos rumbo a la silla, colocada a un lado de la cama, para después sentarse ahí.

**CIRSE: Sí, hueles como Abril y suenas como Abril**

La chica al fin abrió los ojos y sonrió

**CIRSE: Debo admitir que no podría imaginarme como eras, nunca quise pedirte que me dejaras tocarte la cara porque me daba un poco de pena, pero siempre tuve curiosidad**

La pelirroja le tomó la mano y la colocó en su rostro

**ABRIL: Aun no es tarde**

La chica de ojos violetas se rio un poco

**CIRSE: Eres muy bonita **

Dijo mientras paseaba sus dedos por los cabellos rojos de su amiga

**CIRSE: Me hubiera gustado tener una hermana como tú**

La joven de ojos azules se sintió un poco confundida con esas palabras, tal vez algo incómoda

**ABRIL: Tú también eres muy bonita**

La pelirroja sacó un espejo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Cirse, ella rio un poco con algunos detalles y miró con cuidado los pequeñas marcas

**CIRSE: ¿Es normal que alguien no se reconozca en un espejo?**

Abril le acomodo un poco el cabello

**ABRIL: Es normal si nunca se ha visto a sí mismo**

La chica asintió con la cabeza

**CIRSE: ¿Vienes a ver a Donnie?**

Dijo la joven aun viéndose en el espejo

**ABRIL: N-no ¿p-por qué lo mencionas? Yo solo vine a visitarte **

Cirse suspiró

**CIRSE: Deberías buscarlo en su laboratorio, ha pasado ahí todo el día o por lo menos es lo que oí.**

La pelirroja se sorprendió de escuchar eso después de todo el esmero que puso el joven genio en cuidarla durante tantos días. Abril pasó algunos minutos más platicando con la chica hasta que llegó Miky con la cena, la joven de ojos azules aprovechó ese momento para salir y dejar descansar a la chica que aun estaba en recuperación, pasó frente al laboratorio de Donnie y tocó a la puerta. La tortuga abrió la puerta súbitamente

**DONNIE: ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO NADA MIKY!**

Dijo el chico gritando, pero en cuanto vio que era Abril se sintió apenado

**DONNIE: ¡Oh, Abril! Disculpa (bostezo), pasa por favor (bostezo)**

La pelirroja entró y se dio cuenta enseguida que el chico se estaba entregando al trabajo en exceso, tenía ojeras, bostezaba constantemente y tenía proyectos a medio hacer en varias partes del laboratorio

**ABRIL: No había pasado a verte porque no quería distraerte**

El joven se colocó enseguida en uno de los tantos experimentos que estaban a medias

**DONNIE: No te preocupes Abril (bostezo), no me distraes en absoluto**

Luego empezó a vaciar un poco de líquido viscoso en un par de almohadillas

**ABRIL: ¿Seguro?**

El chico tomó un tubo de ensayo con una substancia azul y lo puso a calentar en un mechero

**DONNIE: Claro que no (bostezo)**

La chica suspiró algo molesta y quitó el tubo de ensayo del fuego

**ABRIL: ¿Y ahora?**

El genio la miró incrédulo

**ABRIL: Donnie no sé qué está pasando pero ya me cansé, cada vez que vengo no te veo, ya no insistes en llevarme a mi casa y ni siquiera tartamudeas cuando me ves**

El chico de la bandana morada la mira nervioso

**DONNIE: ¿T-tartamudear? Y-yo nunca tartamudeo**

La tortuga sonríe tontamente. Esto pone furica a la pelirroja, el chico un poco asustado se levanta de su asiento y comienza a dar pasos para atrás hasta que topa con una pared, la chica se aproxima cada vez más y cuando están a escasos centímetros ella se pone de puntitas, apoya sus manos en el pecho de él y cierra los ojos. Donnie está completamente petrificado sin saber qué hacer, su corazón se acelera, siempre quiso una oportunidad así, estaba tan nervioso que pensaba que en cualquier momento dejaría de respirar, cerró sus ojos y empezó a acercar sus labios al rostro de la pelirroja mientras muchísimas preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué hizo bien para recibir esta oportunidad? ¿Y si lo hacía mal? De pronto escucha un "No" en su cabeza y se detuvo en seco unos centímetros antes de tocar los labios de la jovencita. Abril notó como Donnnie estuvo completamente dispuesto a besarla y con eso le bastó, sonrió, se apartó del chico que aun estaba con los ojos cerrados, y la joven de ojos azules simplemente se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al escuchar la puerta la tortuga de morado abre los ojos y se da cuenta que su Abril se ha ido

**DONNIE: ¿Pero… que?...Alguien que me explique a las mujeres**

Dice el chico mientras mira incrédulo hacia la puerta ¿De verdad pasó lo que él cree? Y si fue así ¿Eso puede tomarse como que rechazó a su dulce princesa? Da un golpe en la pared algo molesto pero sobre todo completamente confundido

**DONNIE: ¿Pero qué rayos me pasa? ¿Cuándo volveré a tener una oportunidad así?**

Recarga la frente en la pared y se da ligeros golpecitos contra ella

La noche pasó lenta, luego el día y una noche más pero Donnie no había puesto un solo pie en el cuarto de Cirse, ya algo tarde la segunda noche una silueta se paró frente a su puerta, pero no era quien ella esperaba. El chico de la bandana roja se había recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y miraba a la joven de ojos violetas con un poco de desaprobación en su mirada

**RAFA: ¿Para qué ves tantos libros si no los lees? Te van a echar a perder el cerebro, como Miky**

La chica sonrió divertida

**Cirse: Yo nunca aprendí a leer letras, solo braille, pero igual me gustan los dibujos, además hay mucho que pueda hacer aquí acostada ¿y tú? Pensé que estarías ocupado molestando a Miky a esta hora.**

**RAFA: Lo intenté pero fue refugiarse con nuestro glorioso líder**

Dijo estas últimas palabras con tono burlón

**CIRSE: Deberías de tratarlo mejor, tu hermano es muy dulce **

**RAFA: Piensas eso solo porque no has conocido lo suficiente al Dr. Bromanstain**

La chica miró la silla colocada al lado de su cama

**CIRSE: ¿Vas a pasar o me vas a bloquear la vista toda la noche?**

El joven de ojos verdes entró y se acomodó en la silla

**RAFA: Tal vez debí de haberme quedado en la puerta, después de todo no es como que esperes a ver pasar a alguien ¿O sí?**

Cirse lo miró un poco molesta, pues sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba insinuando

**RAFA: Dame eso**

Dijo el chico mientras le arrebataba de las manos un libro a la chica de ojos violetas

**RAFA: ¿Arte? Debería de traerte cosas buenas para que botes este**

La chica lo miró incrédula

**CIRSE: No desperdicies tus buenos libros, ni siquiera sé leer**

Dijo ella mientras se encogía de hombros

**RAFA: Por eso te voy a enseñar**

Dijo el chico sin apartar la mirada del libro que le arrebató a su amiga

**CIRSE: ¿Tú? **

El chico de nuevo ni la volteó a ver

**RAFA: ¿Qué? ¿No crees que pueda?**

**CIRSE: No me lo tomes a mal Rafa, pero no pareces precisamente del tipo paciente**

La tortuga de bandana roja la miró desafiante

**RAFA: ¿Cuánto a que puedo hacer que aprendas a leer en 2 meses?**

La chica levantó una ceja

**CIRSE: Si aguantar las bromas de Miky todo un día sin intentar matarlo tenemos un trato **

**RAFA ¿Qué? Eso es demasiado ¿Sabes lo que pasará si le dejo pasar solo una?**

**CIRSE: Comprendo Rafa**

Dijo la chica en tono tranquilo mientras el joven de ojos verdes movió la cabeza como diciendo "ya sabía que tenía razón"

**CIRSE: Tienes miedo de perder**

**RAFA: ¡CLARO QUE NO!**

Dijo él gritando furioso

**CIRSE: ¿Entonces por qué te preocupas tanto?**

Dijo ella con un tono casi arrogante y mirándose las uñas

**RAFA: Si yo acepto eso ¿Tú qué apostarás?... Debe ser algo que valga la pena**

La chica pensó por largo rato

**CIRSE: La verdad no se me ocurre nada ¿Y si tú me pides algo?**

**RAFA: ¿Qué te parece los 2 números que me faltan de la revista "El Ninja moderno"?**

**CIRSE: Pues me parece bien… supongo**

La tortuga de ojos verdes sonrió satisfecho y emocionado

**RAFA: Prepárate a perder niñita…**

Como el chico de ojos verdes se desesperaba con facilidad la joven de ojos violetas y él hicieron apuestas para todo, para ver en cuanto tiempo podía memorizar visualmente los instrumentos de cocina hasta de cuantas veces sería el límite de rabietas que haría Rafael antes de dar por terminada la práctica del día. El cuarto de ella y el de Rafael parecían haberse entremezclado: había cosas del otro en cada cuarto y hasta Clea terminó viviendo unos días en el cuarto de Rafa, el cual extrañaba mucho a Spike, pero definitivamente la bola de pelos no se le parecía en nada, así que termino por regresársela a su dueña y Cirse estuvo feliz de recibir de regreso a su mimada gatita. La chica de ojos violetas pasaba horas por las noches viendo la lámpara de calabaza que le había ganado a Rafa, pues no quería quedarse dormida por si Donnie se decidía al fin a irla a ver pero eso simplemente no pasaba. Ella se quedaba dormida sin darse cuenta mientras acariciaba a Clea y a la mañana siguiente despertaba en cuanto podía pero no importaba cuantas horas pasara en vela, no podía ver esos ojos cafés de nuevo. Apenas abría un ojo por la mañana y volteaba a la silla, pero al notar que no había nadie solo, se acurrucaba en su cama para seguir esperando, ya sea que él pasara aunque fuera por casualidad o a que sus heridas sanaran lo suficiente para que ella pudiera hacer algo más que esperar.

La cama había perdido ya casi por completo el aroma del genio y ella había dejado de usar la almohada, solo porque en ella aun podía distinguir un leve atisbo de su olor. Se sentía un poco extraña poniéndose el objeto en la cara, como una acosadora o algo así, pero cuando extrañas demasiado, ser raro no es algo que te preocupe tanto

Abril y ella empezaron a llevarse mejor con las visitas continuas de la pelirroja, incluso Clea ya se acostaba en el regazo de la chica de ojos azules. La pelirroja era quien le hacía las curaciones a la chica de ojos violetas y cambiaba sus vendajes, pues Donnie se lo había pedido, y a pesar de que la chica de ojos azules no estuvo feliz en un principio, poco a poco empezó a sentirse cómoda con la chica de cabello negro. A medida que ellas se hacían más cercanas Donnie cada vez parecía más lejano, como un sueño que se esfumó en cuanto ella abrió los ojos

El chico de la bandana morada comenzó a hacer su vida casi normal, solo con la excepción que evitaba a toda costa pasar por el cuarto de Cirse. Comenzó a actuar emocionado de nuevo cuando llegaba Abril y hasta tartamudeaba. La chica de ojos violetas podía escuchar algunas conversaciones desde su cuarto y solía cerrar los ojos para poder concentrarse en la voz del chico alto. Incluso Leo la visitaba con más frecuencia solo porque algo le hacía sentir que las cosas no estaban bien. La chica de cabello negro no se quejó más allá de los comentarios que hizo a Abril el primer día que fue a visitarla después de que despertó. Ella sonreía, platicaba con todos y de todo, jugaba con Miky y hasta escuchaba atenta como Leo le platicaba frase por frase su serie favorita mientras que repetían juntos algunas frases que a él le parecían heroicas y a ella graciosas, pero aun así algo parecía estar terriblemente mal. Finalmente, después de muchas misiones a la que los chicos fueron solo y 2 meses de continuo esfuerzo para aprender a leer, una noche, cuando Rafa entró a la habitación de su amiga, la vio de pie al fin y preparando su maleta, el chico de bandana roja no dijo nada, y comenzó a pasarle las cosas para que ella pudiera guardar lo que deseara llevar consigo y al terminar el solo dijo

**RAFA: Yo te llevaré a tu casa, pero mañana por la noche, hoy tengo algunos pendientes**

La chica de ojos violetas solo sonrió

**CIRSE: Claro, no hay problema, gracias Rafa**

El chico salió del cuarto furioso y enseguida abrió de una patada la puerta del laboratorio, Donnie levantó la mirada algo asustado y vio a su hermano mayor parado en el umbral de la puerta enojado como nunca lo había estado antes

**RAFA: Si nadie más te lo dice, yo sí lo haré… siempre fuiste el niñito llorón que se preocupaba porque una chica lo rechazara por ser mutante y cuando al fin aparece alguien a quien le importa un pepino si res un una mariquita, un saltamontes o un hombre con traje de murciélago ¿Qué haces? ¡La evitas!**

Le gritó su hermano mayor a medida que caminaba a su encuentro y Donnie miraba incrédulo como su hermano salía a la defensa de alguien más, eso era completamente nuevo, hasta extraño.

**RAFA: Ella se va a ir mañana y de todo corazón espero que se le olvide que te conoció**

Finalmente la tortuga de bandana roja gruño, se dio media vuelta y pateó una mesa antes de salir de ahí.

**DONNIE: ¿Ese que se fue era Rafa?**

Dijo el chico en voz baja sin poder salir aun de su asombro. Se levantó del escritorio y comenzó a recoger las cosas que se habían caído de la mesa con la patada de su hermano mayor. Y al ver la última varita de sándalo en el piso se quedó analizando las cosas un rato: su hermano tenía razón, pero simplemente no tenía el valor de pararse frente a ella porque no podía entender lo que sentía. Se recargó en el escritorio y comenzó a mirar al techo pensando en que le preocupaban mil cosas: y si al final esa imagen que ella tenía de él simplemente había cambiado ahora que sabía que era una tortuga gigante, pero qué importaba eso ahora si las cosas con Abril iban mejor y eso era lo que debía importarle ¿No?, se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio para seguir trabajando, dejó la varita de sándalo y se preparó para seguir escribiendo, pero de reojo seguía viendo la varita de incienso, puso a un lado el escrito y prendió el incienso, miró como poco a poco se consumía la varita y a medida que se iba haciendo más corta su mente se iba aclarando. Se dio cuenta que tal vez lo que más le preocupaba era que a ella este tiempo sin verse simplemente no le importara, no sabía que sentía por ella pero algo era seguro: que lo odiara, lo rechazara o le gritara siempre sería mejor que el que lo ignorara. Al darse cuenta de eso se sintió fatal, pues eso era justo lo que él le estaba haciendo a ella. Esa noche salió de su laboratorio las 4:00 de la mañana y se paró enfrente de la puerta de la chica, no dijo nada solo se quedó ahí pensando en el día en que se conocieron, en lo peculiar que le pareció y en las palabras que dijo. No fueron palabras extraordinarias no fueron palabras dulces o rimbombantes… eran palabras ordinarias, de todos los días pero, recordarlas en ese orden exacto lo hacía sentir bien, cómodo, confortable y eso era lo que más lo confundía. Estar con ella no era un torbellino de adrenalina y emoción como le pasaba con Abril, entonces ¿Por qué sentía que alguien muy importante en su vida se iría al día siguiente? ¿Por qué quería retroceder el tiempo y cambiar todo lo que había hecho? ¿Pero qué le iba a decir?..."Lo siento, estoy confundido y no sé cómo actuar" ¡Eso era algo estúpido!

Recargó su cabeza en la pared, se dejó caer en el piso y repasó a detalle aquella cena el departamento de Cirse, aquella práctica con el bo y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, cuando despertó estaba tirado en el piso, cubierto con una cobija y su hermano menor lo miraba fijamente, estaba tan adormilado que al principio no se dio cuenta donde estaba

**DONNIE: Miky te dije que no debes de entrar al laboratorio si yo no te estoy vigilando**

Se giró y trató de seguir durmiendo

**MIKY: Pero no dijiste nada del pasillo de nuestros cuartos**

De pronto abrió los ojos y se paró alarmado, vio de inmediato la puerta del cuarto de Cirse abierta pero no había nadie dentro de ella, luego miró la cobija y se dio cuenta de que era la de la chica, se puso de pie y salió corriendo a la sala pero se tropezó con la cobija trató de no caer pero en el movimiento brusco pisó la patineta de Miky y chochó con la pared. De cabeza, aturdido y adolorido abrió los ojos, Rafa estaba sentado en el sofá y lo veía con una sonrisa burlona, pero a Donnie no le importó, comenzó a tratar de levantarse y mientras lo hacía le preguntó a su hermano mayor

**DONNIE: ¿Se fue?**

El chico de la bandana roja regresó a mirar la tele

**RAFA: ¿Tú que crees cerebrito?**

Dijo con tono irónico el chico de ojos verdes mientras miraba la pantalla

**DONNIE: Diablos, diablos, diablos**

Decía Donnie tratando de ponerse de pie sin que las piernas le respondieran bien de lo nervioso que estaba, apenas iba a arrancar a correr para salir de las alcantarillas cuando detrás de él escuchó una voz familiar

**CIRSE: ¿Donnie? ¿Estás bien?**

Se quedó parado y sintió que algo en su corazón se tranquilizaba al escuchar su nombre de los labios de esa persona, se giró y la vio parada en la puerta de la cocina usando sus pantalones deportivos negros y su camiseta de tirantes, con una dona mordida en la mano. No podía describir la tranquilidad que le daba volver a ver esos ojos violetas que lo miraban con preocupación. Se acercó lento a ella, casi temiendo que fuera a esfumarse en un paso en falso y cuando al fin la tuvo a su alcance simplemente la abrazó. Tuvo que contenerse para no abrazarla tan fuerte que pudiera lastimarla y después de unos instantes hundió su cara en el cuello de ella, al fin podía volver a respirar la fragancia de su cabello, esa fragancia que le transmitía tanta paz. La dona calló al piso y la chica se quedó helada por unos segundos hasta que finalmente la voz del chico que la abrazaba la hizo volver en sí

**DONNIE: Lo siento**

La chica lo rodeó con los brazos y cerró los ojos para poder recordar ese momento como lo hacía ella, con el tacto, con las manos, con los olores, con los sonidos y con la piel

**CIRSE: Esta bien Donnie**

Rafa giró por un segundo la cabeza para ver la escena hizo cara de asco y luego volvió a ver la televisión mientras dibujaba una de sus sonrisas torcidas, Miky recogió la dona del suelo se fue al sofá con su hermano de ojos verdes y le dio un mordisco a la dona.

Cuando al fin Donnie sintió que esa angustia agobiante de su corazón se había apaciguado, el chico de bandana morada empezó a soltarla

**DONNIE: ¿Qué haces parada? aun deberías de estar en cama**

Cirse le sonrió

**CIRSE: Nadie me dijo cuanto tiempo debía de estar en reposo y yo ya me siento bien**

Sin decir una sola palabra el chico la cargó y se la llevó a su cuarto, la recostó con cuidado y se arrodilló junto a la cama

**DONNIE: ¿Suena muy tonto decir que no sé por qué estoy haciendo las cosas?**

Ella lo miró tiernamente y le contestó

**CIRSE: ¿Si te digo que no, entonces te quedarás?**

El joven sonrió ligeramente

**DONNIE: No me iré aunque digas que sí es tonto**

Ella lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos por los que dejó de dormir tantas hora y lo tomo de la mano

**CIRSE: No tienes que tener todas las respuestas ahora, no me molesta esperar hasta que llegues a tus propias conclusiones**

El chico sonrió y pensó que si alguien le hubiera dicho que esas palabras lo harían sentir tan tranquilo él no los hubiera creído, pero así era, se sentía completamente en paz.

En la sala los dos hermanos que aun veían televisión comenzaban una conversación

**MIKY: ¿Bro crees que deba de llevarles el desayuno?**

El hermano mayor siguió viendo la pantalla

**RAFA: No, déjalos un rato solos, aun no deben estar haciendo nada que les avergüence que veamos**

Miky puso cara de asco y le dio otra mordida a la dona. Leo llego desde su cuarto y tomó asiento junto a sus hermanos

**LEO: ¿Me perdí de algo?**

Rafa le tapa la boca al menor justo cuando iba a contestar y responde con un todo despreocupado

**RAFA: Nee  
**

**Pues esto fue todo por este capítulo. Ojalá hayan disfrutado leerto tanto como yo escribirlo. Les agradezco de antemano todos sus comentarios y nos leemos luego.**


	7. ¿CARRERAS? CAP 7

_Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, ojalá y les guste. De nuevo los invito a enviarme sus comentarios dudas comentarios, dudas y sugerencias. _

¿CARRERAS?

Una hora después de que Donnie y Cirse al fin se hubieran vuelto a ver, el menor de los 4 hermanos entro al cuarto de su amiga con un plato de avena

**MIKY: No quiero molestarte Bro pero Cirse, Rafa, Leo y yo tenemos un maratón de videojuegos hoy**

Dijo mientras ponía el plato en el escritorio

**DONNIE: ¿No me trajiste nada a mi?**

**MIKY: En la cocina está tu plato, si no lo dejo allá no te saco de aquí en todo el día**

El hermano mayor iba a protestar pero en el fondo sentía que esas palabras tenían un poco de sentido

**DONNIE: Pero…**

Volteó a ver a Cirse y su ojos violetas, la chica le sonrió

**CIRSE: Estaré bien Donnie, se cuanto te encanta trabajar en el laboratorio, podemos vernos después… no iré a ningún lado**

Se sintió realmente feliz de escuchar esas palabras, agitó lento su mano para despedirse y se fue a la cocina.

Abril llegó al poco rato dijo hola en el umbral de la entrada y solo una voz le contestó desde la cocina, mala señal, el chico de nuevo no corría a la puerta en cuanto la escuchaba entrar. La pelirroja entró y se sentó junto a su amigo, se veía tranquilo, como hacía mucho que no lo veía y una mezcla de sentimientos le pasaron por el corazón, tranquilidad, felicidad, tristeza, tal vez un poco de envidia y otro sentimiento que la hacía sentir incómoda pero no había podido ponerle nombre, seguramente si Miky lo supiera ya lo habría bautizado

**ABRIL: ¿Qué hay Donnie?**

Dijo la chica mientras se servía un vaso de agua

**DONNIE: Hola Abril**

Dijo el chico para después llevarse una cucharada de comida a la boca, tampoco tartamudeaba, esto cada vez se ponía peor

**ABRIL: ¿Y los demás?**

Dijo la chica dando un sorbo a su bebida

**DONNIE: En el cuarto de Cirse jugando videojuegos**

Lo dijo sin inmutarse, sin entrar en detalles y algo en el corazón de la chica de ojos azules comenzó a hacerla sentir intranquila ¿Era el tono de voz? ¿Era esa sonrisa ligera y sincera que tenía tanto sin ver en el rostro de Donnie? ¿O tal vez era la absoluta tranquilidad del ambiente la que la estaba volviendo loca por dentro? La chica dejó su vaso de agua en la mesa, se puso de pie

**ABRIL: Voy a saludar a los chicos**

Un simple ajá fue la respuesta que recibió.

En cuanto Abril entro al cuarto Leo se puso tenso, Rafa dibujó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro y Miky saludó amistosamente, como siempre, pero sin despegar los ojos del televisor. Cirse se mantuvo serena y dirigió a la pelirroja una tierna sonrisa seguida de un

**CIRSE: ¿Quieres jugar?**

La chica de ojos azules no sonrió

**ABRIL: Claro ¿por qué no?**

Leo salió del lugar con una excusa tonta y Rafa simplemente arrastró a Miky fuera, algo los hacía sentir que una guerra cataclismica estaba por empezar y no querían quedar en el medio del fuego cruzado.

**ABRIL: ¿Carreras?**

**CIRSE: Me parece bien**

El juego comenzó y las dos chicas guardaron silencio por un rato, la joven de ojos violetas se movía constantemente mientras que la pelirroja se mantenía quieta

**ABRIL: Son novios**

Finalmente dijo secamente la chica de ojos azules. Cirse continuó moviéndose y apretando botones

**CIRSE: Nop, solo somos amigos, muy buenos amigos**

Abril mojo sus labios con la lengua y se apresuró a hacer la siguiente pregunta

**ABRIL: ¿Y solo es tu amigo o te gusta?**

La chica de cabello negro se tomó su tiempo para contestar

**CIRSE: Me gusta, me gusta mucho… ¿y a ti?**

La pelirroja no esperaba un contraataque tan rápido

**ABRIL: Ya te había contestado esa pregunta antes**

Cirse sonrió como diciendo "lo sabía"

**CIRSE: Uno nunca sabe cuando las personas pueden cambiar de forma de pensar**

dijo tranquilamente y se quedaron calladas otro rato

**CIRSE: ¿Sabes?**

dijo finalmente la chica de ojos violetas

**CIRSE: Si yo fuera tú…**

Abril gana el juego y las dos se quedan con los controles en las manos

**CIRSE: …y sintiera algo por Donnie, y no estoy diciendo que lo sientas, solo en el hipotético caso de que fuera así, yo dejaría de comportarme tan fría con él**

Abril la volteo a ver algo sorprendida

**ABRIL: Y si fuera así, que no lo es ¿Por qué me dirías eso?**

Cirse la abrazó

**CIRSE: Porque eres mi amiga y no podría competir contra ti sucia o ventajosamente**

Abril suspiró y correspondió al abrazo

**ABRIL: ¿Sabes que estás loca?**

La chica de cabellos negros se rio

**ABRIL: No te rías, es en serio ¡Ibas en contra la mitad de la carrera! ¿Quién hace eso?**

La chicas se rieron a carcajadas que se escucharon por todo el lugar y los chicos se dieron cuenta que ya todo estaría bien…bueno todos menos Miky que ni siquiera se enteró de lo que estaba pasando


	8. EL REGALO PERFECTO Cap 8

_Nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste. Les agradezco a todos los que han seguido la historia. Les pido por favor que me hagan llegar sus comentarios, tanto si les gusta el capítulo como si no es así. También me gustaría saber qué esperan ver o qué opinan de los personajes. No sean tímidos, no me ofenderé… mucho (ntc). Sin más por el momento los dejo leer_

EL REGALO PERFECTO

Desde hacía ya días Donnie pudo dormir mejor, sus experimentos explotaban menos y hasta le ganó una pelea a Leo sin sudar, Rafa estaba orgulloso de su hermano menor, pero no tanto como para no barrer el piso con él. Abril comenzaba a ser más dulce con el joven genio, los besos en la mejilla se hacían más frecuentes y ella le hacía cumplidos simples. Aunque el chico no entendía nada de lo que pasaba estaba decidió darse el tiempo para averiguarlo, para conocerse más a sí mismo.

Cirse por su parte se recuperaba muy rápido y al poco tiempo comenzó unas sesiones de terapias para no perder más condición de lo que ya la había perdido al estar tanto tiempo en cama y llegado el tiempo quiso volver a practicar las catas con Leo, quien la consideraba una excelente compañera de entrenamiento, disciplinada, meticulosa y dedicada. El joven de ojos azules cuidaba que ella no se esforzara demasiado, pues aunque su herida ya había cicatrizado, bien sabía que aun necesitaría más tiempo para recuperarse al 100%. La chica a veces prefería practicar con los ojos cerrados, pues todavía no se acostumbraba a las luces y los colores que la distraían pero Leo la exhortaba a que sacara lo mejor de su recién recuperada "ventaja" como él le decía. No obstante, a solas en su cuarto ella seguía sin prender la luz, pues temía volverse demasiado dependiente de sus ojos.

Una noche, ya algo tarde tocaron a la puerta del laboratorio.

**CIRSE: Donnie soy, yo Cirse**

El chico abrió la puerta, le pareció extraño que ella estuviera ahí pues jamás había intentado entrar al laboratorio ni tampoco nunca solía estar despierta tan tarde.

**CIRSE: ¿Puedo pasar?**

La chica ya vestía su pijama y sus ojos violetas esquivaban tímidamente la mirada del joven genio

**DONNIE: Sí, claro**

Una vez adentro él la invitó a sentarse pero ella dijo que sería algo rápido

**CIRSE: Lo que pasa es que estoy algo aburrida, he pasado muchos días en cama y hay un lugar del que me habló Rafa y al que me gustaría ir.**

El chico alto apenas iba a poner la primera objeción cuando ella continuó hablando

**CIRSE: Hable con los otros chicos, dijeron que estarían ocupado y que por eso ninguno podía acompañarme, supuse que tú también lo estarías pero quise preguntar, realmente tengo ganas de probar ese platillo del que me habló Rafa, la Pizza-hiosa**

Al pronunciar esta última palabra la ligera negativa que se vislumbraba en el rostro del joven de bandana morada cambió automáticamente por una enorme sonrisa y unos ojos ilusionados, entonces la chica supo que era el momento de hacer la pregunta

**CIRSE: ¿Quisieras acompañarme?**

Aun con la ilusión que le daba al chico comer ese delicioso platillo miraba su escritorio lleno de trabajo y dudaba, no respondía. La chica sintió entonces que su esfuerzo había sido inútil, suspiro y dijo.

**CIRSE: Bueno, me iré a dormir y si mañana te decides, aunque sea en el último momento puedes decirme…Buenas noches Donnie**

Dijo la chica mientras empezaba a encaminarse a la puerta

**DONNIE: Buenas noches Cirse**

La joven de ojos violetas caminó a su cuarto y vio a Rafa recargado en la puerta

**RAFA: ¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?**

La chica suspiró y lo vio con un ligero aire de decepción

**RAFA: ¡No me digas que dijo que no… ese…!**

La joven lo interrumpió

**CIRSE: No Rafa, no dijo que no… solo no dijo nada**

La chica se encogió de hombros

**RAFA: ¿Y entonces?**

**CIRSE: Nada. Buscaré la dirección en Internet**

**RAFA: ¿Estas segura? Yo podría…**

La chica toma con su mano los hombros de la tortuga de bandana roja mientras lo empujaba suavemente

**CIRSE: Estoy segura, no te preocupes, no me pasará nada por salir sola una noche.**

Dice la chica mientras encamina a su amigo a la puerta con la señal de "STOP"

**CIRSE: Hasta mañana Rafa**

**RAFA: Que descanses**

A al día siguiente Cirse dedicó gran parte del día a arreglarse, pero no pudo ver al chico de la bandana morada, quien no salió de su laboratorio ni para comer, Miky tuvo que llevarle un plato de comida del que nadie sabía si había probado bocado, así que la chica empezó a hacerse a la idea que "su Donnie" como, le decía Rafa en tono burlón, no iría a cenar con ella esa noche, pero igual se esmeró como nunca.

Se puso un broche en el cabello para dejar el resto caer liso y sedoso por su espalda, uso brillo en los labios y enchinó sus pestañas. Finalmente se vistió: un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una blusa straple ceñida al cuerpo, una chamarra sofisticada, una gargantilla con una piedra violeta al cuello y estaba lista, respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta y se encamino a la sala.

**MIKY: ¡Pero que linda! **

Dijo el menor de los hermanos cuando la vio entrar a la sala

**RAFA: No deberías salir vestida así si vas sola**

Comentó el de bandana roja como hermano celoso y sobreprotector. Cirse solo le enseño la lengua juguetonamente

**CIRSE: Lo tomaré como un cumplido**

**LEO: ¿Estas segura de que te siente bien de ir sola? Podríamos ir contigo cualquier otra noche**

**CIRSE: Estoy bien Leo, no se preocupen, ustedes hagan sus pendientes. Les traeré una orden para llevar a cada uno para el desayuno.**

**SPLINTER: ¿Llevas tu teléfono?**

**CIRSE: Ne, Gyo Su (Sí maestro en Coreano)**

**SPLINTER: Ten cuidado con los extraños**

**CIRSE: Ne, Gyo Su**

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y dejaron salir unas risitas, su maestro notó que de nuevo estaba siendo algo sobreprotector y paró su serie de consejos. La chica miró rápido la puerta del laboratorio y luego regresó la vista para despedirse de los presentes

**CIRSE: Los veo en unas cuantas horas**

El primer paso fue el más difícil, tenía tanto sin salir de ahí y siempre había estado acompañada en las ocasiones en que fue a la superficie, además nunca había estado en la zona donde se encontraba el restaurante de Murakami-san

Después de caminar algunos minutos ya se sentía un poco más confiada y al pasar junto a un muchacho este empezó a mirarla fijamente. Esto la hizo sentirse un poco incómoda, así que decidió cruzar de acera, pero el chico se encaminó hacia ella. Ella suspiró y se dio cuenta que el encuentro terminaría por ser inevitable, tal vez debió ir por los tejados, pero según lo que dijo Donnie aun no debía esforzarse demasiado.

El chico se paró enfrente de ella y le bloqueó el paso.

**TIPO: Hola chiquita ¿A dónde vamos?**

La chica lo miró desafiante pero en lugar de contestarle solo trató de sacarle la vuelta, el hombre de nuevo la interceptó

**TIPO: No seas tímida, no voy a morderte**

En ese momento la chica comenzó a hartarse

**CIRSE: Con permiso, llevo prisa**

El de nuevo le bloqueó el paso

**TIPO: ¿Y si te llevo?**

El hombre puso su mano en el hombro de Cirse y esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso. La chica cerró los ojos

**TIPO: No te pongas nerviosa, seré gent…**

En ese momento Cirse tomó su brazo giró para torcerlo y le colocó dos patadas laterales en el costado derecho y finalmente soltó la mano del hombre que se dejó caer en sus rodillas por el dolor de los golpes. La jovencita finalmente abrió sus ojos y lo miró por un segundo

**CIRSE: No me lo tomes a mal pero me gustan más no se… más verdes**

La chica continuó su camino completamente relajada al haberse podido desquitar de la frustración que tenía por no haber podido salir con el chico de ojos cafés, de pronto su T-phone sonó y en la pantalla apareció la foto de la tortuga de bandana morada, ella contestó rápidamente

**CIRSE: ¿Donnie? ¿Pasó algo?**

**DONNIE: ¿No te había dicho que aun no debías esforzarte?**

**CIRSE: Sí ¿Por qué?**

**DONNIE: ¿Entonces puedes decirme por qué estas ya dando patadas?**

La chica comenzó a buscar con la mirada por los tejados, pero no lo veía por ningún lado y comenzó a caminar

**CIRSE: ¿Dónde estas?**

La chica que aun no estaba muy acostumbrada a su recién adquirida vista y sabía que no lo vería tan fácilmente si es que él no se mostraba abiertamente, después de todo era un ninja. La chica de los ojos violetas caminó un poco hacia atrás y escuchó a través del teléfono

**DONNIE: Frío**

La chica sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro extremo mientras seguía buscando en lo alto de los edificios

**DONNIE: Bien, tibio**

La chica siguió caminando sin ver exactamente por donde pisaba, estaba ocupada fijando su vista en las azoteas para ver esa silueta alta y esbelta

**DONNIE: Caliente, caliente**

En ese momento ella se quedó parada en ese sitió viendo hacia arriba, pero alguien la jaló a lo obscuro de un callejón, le taparon los ojos y la recargaron en una pared

**DONNIE: ¿Quién soy?**

La chica sonrió bobamente, pues era evidente que ella sabía quien era

**CIRSE: ¿Miky?**

El chico sonrió con la respuesta

**DONNIE: No, intenta de nuevo**

La chica rio un poco de manera traviesa

**CIRSE: ¿Leo?**

El chico de bandana morada solo negó con la cabeza

**DONNIE: Nop**

La chica tomó aire

**CIRSE: Raf..**

En ese momento el joven de ojos cafés puso su dedo sobre los labios de la chica para que no pudiera terminar la palabra, ella sintió un nudo en el estómago y de pronto el chico le dijo en el oído

**DONNIE: Perdón no pensé que estuvieras tan molesta como para no querer decir mi nombre, lo siento se me hizo tarde**

Y puso algo en su mano. Para entonces ella había empezado a sentir como sus mejillas se ruborizaban, afortunadamente el chico la soltó en ese momento y comenzó a poner más atención en lo que acababa de poner en su mano

**DONNIE: Te tengo una sorpresa, pero tendrás que verla hasta que regresemos a casa **

Dijo él mientras que dirigía la mano de ella al bolsillo de su chamarra, la chica se quedó callada, aun no se reponía de ese mágico momento en el que él le habló al oído. Se sorprendió tanto, pues bien sabía que el chico era sumamente tímido. Él al fin retiró sus manos y ella aun seguía como en otro mundo

El chico sonrió algo apenado dejando ver ese espacio entre los sus dientes que a la joven de ojos violetas le parecía tan tierno.

**DONNIE: Trabaje toda la noche para terminar a tiempo y al final me quedé dormido cuando saliste. En cuanto desperté vine corriendo, temía ya no alcanzarte, perdón.**

La chica sintió que se le derretía el corazón al escuchar eso y lo miró embobada por unos segundos, para luego desviar la mirada

**CIRSE: Gracias, Donnie**

Dijo con las mejillas aun ruborizadas y mirando al suelo. El restaurante de Murakami estaba en la siguiente cuadra y como no había nadie en la calle decidieron caminar juntos por la acera aprovechando que una lámpara de iluminación púbica parecía haberse averiado y la obscuridad los cubriría como si fuera su cómplice por esa noche

Al entrar al restaurante Murakami-san los recibió sumamente feliz y ya sentados a la mesa comenzaron a contarse anécdotas el uno al otro. El joven de bandana morada miró a su compañera y decidió preguntarle por algo que le había estado intrigando desde aquel fatídico día en que ella se desmayó

**DONNIE: Cirse ¿Por qué cuando entraste a la camioneta después de pelar con Xever todos te llamaron "princesa Coreana"**

La chica borró su sonrisa y bajó la mirada de inmediato

**CIRSE: ¡Ah! Ese sobrenombre lo gané cuando era muy pequeña. No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca ¿Sabes?**

La chica se quedó callada unos minutos, el genio la miró intrigado, ella se dio cuenta que el joven no se conformaría con solo esa respuesta incompleta, así que tomó un poco de valor y continuo

**CIRSE: Me dicen así porque era la princesita intocable de Gyan Moo, uno de los hombres más poderosos y respetados del mundo de los torneos. De niña era engreída, consentida y despectiva con otros por…**

La chica se quedó callada de nuevo, tragó saliva y continuó con la vos temblorosa, mientras cerraba los ojos por miedo a ver la reacción de Donnie

**CIRSE:… Por su color de piel**

El chico de bandana morada se quedó atónito, ella abrió los ojos despacio al no escuchar una sola palabra de boca de su amigo, luego dejo salir el aire en sus pulmones. Eestaba a punto de hablarle al chico cuando un fuerte ruido se escuchó en la trastienda

**DONNIE: ¿Qué fue eso?**

Dijo mientras se paraba rápido de la mesa para dirigirse a toda prisa al lugar en donde habían escuchado el ruido, la chica lo siguió y cuando la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe Donnie y Cirse vieron a un joven guardando bolsas de mariscos en una hielera que se encontraba montada en una motocicleta. La joven de ojos violetas estaba realmente sorprendida ¿El chico se estaba robando mariscos realmente? ¿Por qué alguien preferiría robar mariscos que dinero?

El ladrón en cuanto vio a Donnie se sobresaltó

**LADRON: ¿Qué rayos es eso?**

Gritó mientras se montaba en la motocicleta para darse a la fuga

**CIRSE: Nunca lo alcanzaremos a pie **

Donnie miró a la entrada y vio la motocicleta de entregas, tomó a la chica de la mano y salió corriendo con ellas

**DONNIE: No iremos a pie**

Dijo mientras tomaba las llaves junto a la caja registradora

**DONNIE: Tomaremos prestada tu motocicleta Muracami-San**

Para cuando la tortuga de bandana morada ya estaba saliendo del restaurante y se apresuraba a ponerse el casco para evitar que las personas lo vieran al rostro.

En otro punto de la ciudad el ladrón seguía preguntándose que rayos era lo que había visto y trataba de tranquilizarse después del shok de adrenalina, suspiró tranquilo, pero al dar una vuelta vio en el espejo retrovisor a la tortuga y a la chica siguiéndolo muy de cerca, así que aceleró y dio vuelta en una callejuela

La chica se tomaba fuerte de la cintura de su amigo mientras el viento le daba en la cara y el joven ponía todo su esmero en alcanzar a su objetivo, quería terminar esto rápido para poder termianr la cena con la joven. Dio la misma vuelta que el ladrón y fue sorprendido por unas luces que lo cegaron. Viró bruscamente para evitar un choque, el tipo se había metido en una calle en contra y ahora Donnie trataba de esquivar autos nervioso de saber que la seguridad de Cirse dependía totalmente de que él hiciera las maniobras correctas. Al frente su objetivo se movía ágilmente, seguramente no era la primera vez que hacía esto.

Poniendo toda su concentración la tortuga encontró un camino alterno para poder salir de esa calle a una menos transitada, y trató de interceptar a su objetivo más adelante, sin embargo el hombre le llevaba todavía algo de ventaja, de pronto el perseguido dejó caer de un compartimento en la parte trasera de su motocicleta un chorro de aceite. Donnie se sorprendió al ver un mecanismo parecido al que él había instalado en la camioneta e intentó esquivarlo pero fue demasiado tarde, la motocicleta giró un poco descontrolada y la chica lo apretó con un poco más de fuerza, pero al final logró volver a tomar el control del vehículo, no obstante el objetivo había ganado muchísima ventaja

El chico miró a su acompañante y se dio cuenta de que estaba con los ojos cerrados y fuertemente aferrada a él.

**DONNIE: Cirse ¿Estás bien?**

La chica al fin abrió los ojos y lo miró visiblemente asustada, pues estaba completamente pálida, finalmente dijo

**CIRSE: Sí Donnie, no te preocupes, síguelo, yo estaré bien**

El chico le sonrió, de alguna manera esta era la persecución que más había disfrutado y no tenía nada que ver con el reto, sino con que nunca había sentido que ella se aferrara a el con tanta fuerza, aun cuando se notaba que estaba aterrada confiaba ciegamente en él y eso lo hacía sentir que podía hacer cualquier cosa

**DONNIE: Agárrate bien.**

El chico aceleró y entonces decidió entrar al subterraneo para emboscar al ladrón y que no fuera capaz de sorprenderlos de nuevo con algún truco. La moto pasó presurosa por los escalones solitarios y se encaminaron a los túneles, el chico calculaba según la velocidad y el rumbo de su contrincante la altura a la que debía de salir, finalmente en la segunda estación regresaron al camino, pero simplemente el motociclista que perseguían había desaparecido, Donnie no se explicaba qué había salido mal en sus cálculos. El chico de ojos cafés al fin decidió dejar eso por la paz, pues no había ya mucho que pudiera hacer y comenzó a encaminarse de nuevo al restaurante de Murakami-San, cuando de pronto algo le llamó la atención en un almacén que estaba cerca

**DONNIE: Cirse, mira**

La chica dirigió su mirada la sitio que el joven le señaló y vio la motocicleta que ya daban por perdida, los jóvenes estacionaron su vehículo e hicieron un plan para emboscar al ladrón y que no pudiera escapar de nuevo.

Donnie entró ágilmente por la puerta principal y Cirse se sincronizó con él para abrir en ese momento la puerta trasera. En cuanto los jóvenes pusieron un pie en el lugar solo vieron un montón de sombras caerles encima

**CIRSE: ¿Gatos?**

Dijo ella tratando de ponerse en pie y quitándose a algunos mininos que le escalaban por la chamara

**DONNE: ¡Quítamelos! No puedo respirar**

Gritó el chico de bandana morada hundido en un mar de gatos. La joven de ojos violetas se abrió camino entre los felinos que se le atravesaban y restregaban en las piernas. Tomó la mano del chico y trató de jalarlo pero ella también cayó y quedaron los dos en el piso completamente cubiertos por las bolas de pelo que les pasaban por encima

De pronto todos los gatitos salieron presurosos al escuchar el sonido de una bolsa de celofán abriéndose. Donnie y Cirse al fin pudieron ponerse de pie y sacudieron el montón de pelos de gatos que les habían quedado

**LADRÓN: Supongo que al fin me llegó la hora de que me atraparan, **

El hombre se abrió paso entre las pequeñas bolas peludas con las manos arriba y una expresión de derrota en la cara, esa derrota que refleja el rostro de una persona que ha dado todo lo que tenía por aquello que amaba.

**LADRON: Al menos hoy estos pequeños no morirán de hambre hoy**

Donnie se dio cuenta que no necesitaría su arma y simplemente la guardó

**DONNIE: ¿Así que por eso estabas robando la comida?**

Dijo el joven mientras pasaba al ladron sin ponerle un dedo encima, el hombre lo miró extrañado. Cirse se acercó a los gatitos con una sonrisa inundada de ternura

**CIRSE: Son tuyos**

El hombre bajó los brazos y sintiéndose un poco esperanzado se acercó a la tortuga y a la chica

**LADRÓN: Algo así, son de muchos lugares, pero este es el único lugar al que ellos han podido llamar hogar, sé que está mal pero ¿Qué más podría hacer? ¿Dejarlos morir de hambre? Hace dos meses perdí mi trabajo y simplemente ya no tenía dinero para seguir comprando su alimento**

La chica vio a un pequeño minino blanco jugando con dificultad con su colita y lo primero que vino a su memoria fue Clea, esa pequeña gatita que entró a su vida cuando se quedó completamente sola y el corazón se le rompió de solo pensar que tantas de esas creaturitas habían sido abandonadas o dejadas en la calle a su suerte.

**CIRSE: Donnie, no podemos… ellos lo necesitan, **

El chico abrió grandes los ojos

**DONNIE: Pero él roba a otros, eso tampoco está bien**

La chica miró de nuevo a su alrededor

**CIRSE: ¿Están esterilizados y vacunados?**

El hombre hizo una mueca

**LADRON: Solo algunos**

La joven de ojos violetas suspiró, pensó que esto tal vez le traería problemas pero algo en su corazón le decía que simplemente tenía que hacer algo. Sacó de su chamarra un pequeño celular rosa, muy distinto al T-phone que le había dado Donnie, lo encendió y salió del lugar.

Cuando la joven regresó estaba apagando el celular que traía en la mano y se veía realmente seria

**CIRSE: Mañana una organización protectora de animales vendrá por ellos, no te preocupes, los gatitos estarán bien, ellos les buscarán hogares responsables donde los amen y yo te recomiendo que preguntes si no tienen vacantes, parece que esto de cuidar animales se te da fácil.**

Donnie la miró intrigado, esos eran demaciados animalitos y ella había conseguido un lugar donde los cuidaran y alimentaran con una sola llamada ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿A quienes conocía? ¿Había más en su amiga de lo que ella le había contado?

La chica acarició a un par de gatitos y luego salió del lugar sin decir absolutamente nada, el hombre agradeció efusivamente a Donnie que aun miraba extrañado las acciones de su amiga.

Camino a casa Donnie no había dicho una sola palabra y ella tampoco, ambos iban pensativos, cada uno tenía diferentes dudas que daban vuelta en sus mentes y no se atrevían a salir, al fin, poco antes de llegar a casa Cirse decidió cortar el silencio

**CIRSE: Debes de estar decepcionado**

Dijo mirando a las estrellas desde un tejado cercano a la guarida. El chico la miró sin saber exactamente a qué se refería

**CIRSE: Por lo que te conté en el restaurante**

El chico sonrió como aliviado

**DONNIE: ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Yo no conocí a la persona de la que me hablaste**

La chica lo miró de reojo un poco triste, el colocó sus manos en los hombros de la chica

**DONNIE: Mira, no sé lo que hiciste antes de que yo te conociera, pero la chica que tengo frente a mi arriesgó su vida por persona que la veían con recelo y desprecio por algo que pasó hace demasiado tiempo y aun así se ganó su perdón y su respeto. La chica que tengo enfrente hizo a un lado todas sus dudas y simplemente decidió que sería valiente en una pelea donde no había reglas que la favorecieran para defender a otros y eso no tiene que ver con que fueras la hija de un hombre con poder o reputación eso lo lograste tú sola. La chica que tengo enfrente es amiga de la familia más rara de Nueva York y no los ha juzgado ni una sola vez sin importar que tengamos el color de piel mas extraño en el planeta. La chica que tengo enfrente ha sido fuerte ante todo y no la he visto retroceder ni una sola vez ante los retos que se le han presentado. Yo no podría estar descepcionado de ti, todos cometemos errores pero si aprendemos de ellos y los corregimos deben ser razón de orgullo, no de vergüenza. Cirse aun siguen diciéndote princesa, pero la razón por la que te lo dice ahora es completamente opuesta a la del pasado y claro que eres una princesa, eres valiente, compasiva y muy linda **

La chica lo miró atónita y de pronto Donnie se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, le dijo princesa a alguien que no era su Abril, la culpa pareció de nuevo y de súbito soltó a la chica de ojos violetas y siguió caminando.

Cirse se se quedó unos segundo disfrutando de esas últimas palabras y luego se apresuró para alcanzar al genio

**CIRSE: Gracias, por todo lo de hoy Donnie**

El chico dejó salir una sonrisa desganada

**DONNIE: Pero nuestra cena se arruinó**

**CIRSE: ¿Bromeas? Tuvimos una noche tan emocionante, hubo una persecución, una platica amena y vi un montón de gatitos ¡ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida!**

De pronto la chica se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se tapó la boca asustada. Donnie fingió terriblemente mal estar sorprendido con esa última línea

**DONNIE: ¿Qué… hoy es tu cumpleaños?**

Dijo con un tono que obviamente era falso. Cirse se quedó parada

**CIRSE: ¿TÚ LO SABÍAS? **

La joven se veía realmente sorprendida

**CIRSE: ¿Te dijo Rafa?**

El chico gurdo silencio por un momento, y finalmente dijo

**DONNIE: No, Rafa no me dijo nada, yo ya lo sabía**

La chica abrió aun más los ojos y esperó una explicación

**DONNIE: Perdón, lo vi en una de tus credenciales cuando estabas inconsciente pero no quería que supieras porque creí que pensarías que era raro que yo estuviera revisando tus credenciales, pero no es que quisiera ser entrometido, es solo que…**

**CIRSE: ¿Y todo este tiempo has recordado la fecha?**

Pregunto con un tono tierno y dulce

El chico asintió un poco apenado

**CIRSE: Y yo que no quería decirte para que no te sintieras comprometido a ir hoy conmigo**

**DONNIE: Por eso estaba tan ocupado, no había terminado tu regalo aun, por eso no te dije que sí iría contigo desde que me lo pediste**

**CIRSE: Donnie yo no necesito que me regales nada**

El chico le sonrió

**DONNIE: ¿No estas molesta?**

**CIRSE: ¡Claro que no! Me pareció muy dulce de tu parte**

Lo miró a los ojos y el chico comenzó a sentirse nervioso, nunca nadie lo había visto así antes, no podía explicar lo que había en esa mirada que lo hacía sentir confortablemente adormecido y sumamente nervioso

**DONNIE: Vamos, los demás ya deben de estar preocupados**

El chico comenzó a caminar hacia la casa pero de pronto Cirse tomó su mano

**CIRSE: Perdón Donnie**

El chico se detuvo y la volteó a ver extrañado

**DONNIE: ¿Por qué?**

**CIRSE: Es que te mentí, realmente si hay algo que quiero que me regales**

La joven de ojos violetas hizo al genio dar media vuelta y ante la sorpresa del chico ella lo besó en la comisura de los labios tiernamente, con la suficiente travesura como para darse cuenta que no era un beso en la mejilla mal calculado, pero lo suficientemente inocente como para que él supiera que tampoco fue el objetivo besarlo en los labios.

El contacto con su piel no duró más que un breve momento pero solo eso le bastó a Donnie para sentir que el corazón se le iba a salir, sus manos sudaban, perdió la respiración por un instante y el mundo se borró por completo. En un parpadeo olvidó las alcantarillas, a sus hermanos, las peleas con Destructor y los Krank, se sentía casi flotando en el aire y vino a él la necesidad de tomar a la chica de la cintura para no dejarla ir, pero un segundo de duda bastó para que ella se les escurriera de entre los dedos. La vio alejarse lentamente, aun cuando él no quería que se fuera. La quería en su vida pero aun no le quedaba claro qué lugar ocuparía en ella. No obstante algo ya le parecía evidente con ese beso: él no sentía por esa chica una simple amistad y cada vez se preocupaba más porque si esto no era amistad ¿Entonces lo que sentía por Abril era amor realmente?

_Esto es todo por el momento, espero no tardar tanto en actualizar, pero si es así de antemano pido una disculpa. Saludos y no olviden mandar sus reviws que las esperaré con ansias n_n_


	9. LA TORTUGA Y LA PRINCESA Cap 9

_Este capítulo es corto, pero creo que es lindo y tierno. Espero sus reviws (por favor envíen aunque sea una T_T) Nos acercamos a la recta final de la historia, así que no se pierdan los últimos capítulos. _

LA TORTUGA Y LA PRINCESA

Después de ese beso Donnie ya no dijo nada, se mantuvo callado y caminó tras ella, mirando su cabello, su forma de caminar y pensando, ¿Qué debía de hacer?

Se mantuvo a una corta distancia de ella hasta que llegaron a la entrada de las alcantarillas. Para ayudarla a bajar él la tomó de la mano, pero después de eso ninguno de los dos hizo nada por soltarse y caminaron así hasta la guarida. Cuando entraron las luces estaban apagadas Donnie pensó que tal vez los demás ya se habían ido a dormir pero un suave y agradable olor a pastel le llegó a la nariz y decidió soltar ágilmente la mano de Cirse, sabía perfectamente lo que seguía. De pronto las luces se encendieron y un sonoro ¡FELICIDADES! Salió de la garganta de todos en casa: El maestro Splinter, Miky, Rafa, incluso Abril y Casey estaban ahí, el lugar estaba completamente decorado y el más pequeño de los hermanos corrió a abrazar a la chica quien volteó a ver a Rafa con una mirada acusatoria. El joven de la bandana Roja solamente hizo su clásica sonrisa torcida y se cruzó de brazos mientras se recargaba en una pared. Era evidente que él le había dicho a todos y desde hacía ya algún tiempo.

**ABRIL: Hola Donnie**

El chico de bandana morada miró asombrado como Abril había ido directamente hacia él y lo había saludado primero, eso nunca pasaba. Cirse pudo escuchar esto perfectamente mientras recibía el abrazo de felicitación de Leo

**DONNIE: A-abril hola**

Dijo él nervioso mientras se llevaba la mano al cuello. Cirse suspiró pues de inmediato sintió que no importara que el chico la hubiera tomado de la mano, era evidente que no estaba dispuesto aun a renunciar a Abril. Casey se acercó a abrazarla y ella recibió la felicitación un tanto desanimada. Tras ella Donnie miraba con cierta incomodidad como el jugador de hockey rodeaba con los brazos a la chica de ojos violetas y frunció el ceño al escuchar como le tiraba un piropo a su amiga, pero antes de poder decir nada, ella simplemente lo pisó y cuando consiguió que le quitara los brazos de encima Cirse fue en búsqueda de Rafael que no se había acercado a felicitar a la chica. El joven de bandana morada miraba desde lejos como su hermano bromeaba y platicaba con la chica como si se conocieran de años, nunca había visto que él se volviera tan cercano a alguien tan pronto y sobre todo que él nunca la tratara con su clásico mal carácter.

La fiesta pasó sin mayores contratiempos, Abril pasó la noche junto a Donnie y Casey junto a la pelirroja. La chica de ojos violetas comió pastel y compartió un rato agradable con los hermanos, le jugó una broma a Miky y por primera vez el más joven persiguió a alguien para desquitarse. Ocasionalmente ella volteaba a ver al genio al otro lado de la sala y al notar que Abril y él seguían platicando tan amenamente se mantenía a distancia, ya mucho se había pasado de la raya con ese beso, pues no quería influenciar la decisión de Donnie

Ya algo tarde todos se fueron a dormir. Cirse estaba tan cansada que simplemente se tiró a la cama sin cambiarse de ropa, suspiró y se dio cuenta que la cama había perdido ya por completo el aroma de ese chico que tanto le gustaba, seguramente no volvería a dormir tan tranquilamente. Alguien llamó a la puerta mientras meditaba al respecto así que cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Donnie parado frente a ella se puso un poco nerviosa

**CIRSE: ¿D-donnie?**

**DONNIE: ¿De nuevo con la luz apagada?**

**CIRSE: Sí, disculpa la prenderé enseguida**

El chico la detuvo por el brazo

**DONNIE: Lo olvidaste ¿verdad?**

La chica lo miró confundida

**DONNIE: Lo que tienes en tu chamarra.**

Ella metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó un pequeño control remoto. El chico entró al cuarto y tomó el pequeño aparato de las manos de ella

**DONNIE: Supe que Rafa al fin recuperó su lámpara de calabaza después de que perdiste una apuesta con él y pensé que la extrañarías.**

El joven presionó un botón y en el instante una pequeño aparato puesto en el escritorio prendió con una dulce luz morada, Clea se acercó curiosa y lo tocó juguetona con su patita

**CIRSE: ¡Clea no!**

La lámpara se bamboleó de un lado a otro mientras que la luz se mantenía estable

**DONNIE: No te preocupes, puse un sistema estabilizador en su centro de maza que permitirá que Clea juegue con ella todo lo que quiera sin que pueda tirarla **

La chica se acercó maravillada a ver el pequeño aparato, se sentó en la cama y empujó con un dedo el curioso aparato que la hizo sonreír con la graciosa forma en la que se movía. Donnie caminó hacia la cama también y se recostó en ella.

**DONNIE: También tiene un sistema en el que puedes agregarle música**

El chico presionó otro botón y comenzó a sonar el mismo tono que el de los T-phons. La chica miraba el objeto maravillada y Clea se escondió en cuanto escuchó la música.

**DONNIE: Y lo mejor de todo es esto…**

El chico apretó otro botón y unos segundos después comenzó a oler a Sándalo, la chica aspiró el aroma y luego tranquilamente mientras escuchaba por uno momento la nueva melodía que salía del aparatito, un sonido dulce y calmado

**CIRSE: Gracias Donnie, es el mejor regalo de todos**

Se giró para ver al chico pero él estaba profundamente dormido. Se veía tan apacible y dulce que simplemente no quiso despertarlo y menos después de saber que había pasado toda la noche trabajando en ese regalo. En cambio se acomodó junto a él en la cama y acarició su mejilla. Lo miró detenidamente por unos minutos y luego pensó que era el momento de salir de la habitación y dejarlo dormir. Trató de ponerse en pie pero un brazo del chico la alcanzó y la jaló hasta él. El rostro de la chica quedó a escasos centímetros del de la tortuga y ella sentía como comenzaba a ruborizarse, así que agradeció que él estuviera dormido, lo miró por largo rato, casi nunca podía admirar sus rasgos tan de cerca. Tener esos labios a tan corta distancia le parecía una auténtica tortura, así que trató de nuevo de ponerse en pie, el chico la sujetó más fuerte

**DONNIE: ¿De qué hablabas con Rafa?**

La chica se sobresaltó

**CIRSE: Pensé que estabas dormido**

**DONNIE: Sí, lo estaba… bueno, casi, tengo sueño ligero**

El chico abrió un ojo

**DONNIE: Entonces ¿De qué hablabas con Rafa?**

**CIRSE: ¿Por qué quieres saber?**

El chico cerró de nuevo el ojo que había abierto

**DONNIE: Simple curiosidad**

Dijo él tratando de no parecer muy interesado

**CIRSE: No te diré**

El chico abrió ambos ojos asombrado

**DONNIE: ¿P-por qué?**

**CIRSE: Porque me gusta que tengas curiosidad **

Sonrió la chica con aire travieso el chico le regresó la sonrisa

**DONNIE: Con que esas tenemos…**

El chico comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y ella entre carcajadas insistía en que no le diría nada. Con el movimiento ambos cayeron al piso y al intentar ponerse de pie Donnie quedó de frente a esos ojos violetas que lo hacían sentir completamente tranquilo y desarmado. Recorrió el rostro de la chica con la mirada para concentrarse en sus labios, su corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza y recordó el instante en que quiso detenerla pero una sola duda bastó para que no pudiera mantenerla a su lado. Ella se levantó mientras se sobaba un golpe en la cabeza

**CIRSE: ¡Auch! Eso fue un poco más rudo de lo que esperaba**

La chica comenzó a sacudirse el polvo y no se dio cuenta que Donnie la miraba fijamente mientras se ponía de pie

**CIRSE: La verdad no hablábamos de nada importante solo que…**

En ese momento joven de bandana morada rosó con sus dedos el mentón de la chica y levantó su cara para poder ver directamente esos hermosos ojos. Se aproximó lentamente a ella, hasta que finalmente estuvo tan cerca que cuando dijo estas palabras ambos podían sentir casi como se rosaban sus labios

**DONNIE: Esta bien… realmente no importa**

Después simplemente cerró sus ojos y la besó tiernamente. Esto tomó a Cirse completamente por sorpresa, sentía tantas mariposas en el estómago que le costaba respirar y hasta después de unos segundos cerró los ojos y rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos, cuando hizo esto él se decidió a tomarla por la cintura para atraerla gentilmente. Fue un momento simplemente perfecto y ambos hubieran querido que el tiempo se detuviera en ese preciso instante. Sin embargo no fue así, unos segundos después Donnie finalmente comenzó a separar sus labios de los de la chica de cabello negro y en cuanto abrió los ojos la soltó nerviosa mente

**DONNIE: C-creo que ya es tarde, y-yo me iré a dormir**

Dijo rápido mientras salía presuroso de la habitación sin darle oportunidad a la chica de decir una sola palabra. En cuanto cerró la puerta se recargó en ella y respiro aliviado. Descansó unos segundos en ese lugar para después dirigirse a dormir. Ya acostado en la cama pasó la noche pensando en ella, en sus ojos, su cabello, en el momento en que se tomaron de las manos pero tal vez el instante que más repasó fue ese beso, ese beso que lo estaba volviendo completamente loco. Se revolvió en la cama y siguió pensando, pero por más vueltas que le daba al asunto era evidente que ya no podía negárselo más, ella realmente le gustaba. Suspiró y se tapó la cara con la almohada, ahora que por fin lo había aceptado lejos de sentirse tranquilo estaba completamente aterrado.

En su cuarto Cirse miraba la lámpara bambolearse una y otra vez mientras tocaba sus labios, no podía negar que estaba feliz, pero verlo salir tan nervioso le hizo preguntarse si no se trató de un error, tal vez solo se dejó llevar. El día de mañana podría pedirle disculpas y quedarían como buenos amigos, como solo amigos. Suspiró y se giró en la cama… ¿y qué título tenía ahora? realmente no era nada más que eso, una amiga, a un después de tanto. Sabía que había muchas cosas que aclarar, pero por una noche no quería pensar en nada que no fuera ese momento perfecto donde ella fue la dulce princesa de Donnie, así el día de mañana volviera a ser solo la amiga incondicional que esperaba tímidamente que él la mirara. Suspiró de nuevo y apagó el fulgor de la lámpara para acurrucarse con su almohada y soñar que las cosas serían aun mejor al día siguiente, pues en esos momentos no es que tuviera mucho más que sueños.


	10. COMPROMISOS DEL PASADO CAP 10

_Legamos al capítulo 10, (Soltando los globos y serpentinas) sé que han sido muchos capítulos pero los he disfrutado enormemente. _

_Gracias a Bittersweet que no se pierde una sola actualización. Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra mucho que te guste mi trabajo, bienvenidas todas tus observaciones. _

_También quiero agradecer a Yae Konami por su review n_n te agradezco me hagas saber quien de las 2 chicas es tu favorita._

_Sin más por el momento, disfruten su lectura_

COMPROMISOS DEL PASADO

Una chica camina apresurada por las calles de la ciudad, visiblemente molesta habla consigo misma

**CIRSE: ¿Cómo pudo decirme eso?**

Decía la chica furiosa

**CIRSE: "¿Por qué no puedes ser más como Abril?"**

Dijo ella con tono burlón

**CIRSE: Si tanto le agrada ¡Que se quede con ella!**

Pateó un bote de basura y lo hizo volar por los aires, con ello más de una persona volteó a verla con un poco de miedo. La chica suspiró

**CIRSE: ¡DONATELLO ERES UN IDIOTA!**

Finalmente se sentó una banca, subió sus piernas y las abrazó fuertemente contra ella, visiblemente su molestia se había convertido en tristeza. Ocultó su cara entre sus rodillas y se quedó así al menos por dos horas. Por más que lo intentaba no lograba tranquilizarse, no entendía por qué de pronto había tomado esa actitud de la nada.

Repasaba el día en su cabeza y simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza esa reacción, es cierto, había pasado gran parte del día con su hermano, pero solo porque Donnie no le dirigía la palabra y hacía como si no tuvieran nada que hablar. Apenas la noche anterior la había besado y hoy la ignoraba como bobo. Ella podía entender que él se arrepintiera de haberlo hecho, incluso podía soportar que se pusiera celoso de Rafael, pero pedirle que fuera más como Abril fue lo que la sacó de quicio, sobre todo le había lastimado el corazón.

Cuando la chica volvió a mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta que no había ya nadie en la calle y vio al joven de la bandana roja sentado junto a ella

**RAFA: Has perdido habilidades, antes nunca te hubiera tomado por sorpresa**

La chica lo miró triste y resoplo incómoda

**RAFA: Lo siento, no pensé que fuera a tomar las cosas por ese lado**

**CIRSE: No es tu culpa, no tienes por qué pedir disculpas**

Dijo ella con un tono aun molesto en su vos

**RAFA: Oye yo no soy bueno para esto de los consejos, pero tal vez deberías de hablar con él**

**CIRSE: Tal vez luego, por el momento solo quiero patearlo**

El chico sonrió

**RAFA: Podría ayudarte con eso**

Ella rio un poco

**RAFA: ¿Vamos a casa? Ya es tarde**

**CIRSE: Regresaré a mi departamento, debí haberlo hecho hace mucho**

El chico la miró sorprendido

**CIRSE: ¿Podrías cuidar a Clea esta noche? Iré por ella mañana**

**RAFA: Bien, te acompañaré**

La joven de ojos violetas le sonrió

**CIRSE: Gracias, disculpa el lio en el que te metí**

El joven ojos verdes rio

**RAFA: ¿Donnie un problema? Ni en sueños, ya se le pasará, es demasiado dramático**

El chico se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a su amiga, ella la tomó desganada y se puso de pie.

Viajaron un rato por las azoteas hasta que finalmente llegaron al departamento con la campanilla dorada

**CIRSE: ¿Gustas pasar?**

**RAFA: No, ya es tarde y tuviste un día pesado, además tal vez tenga que llegar a patear un caparazón **

La chica le sonrió forzadamente, dejando ver un pequeño atisbo de preocupación. En cuanto el joven de ojos verdes se fue ella cerró la ventana y caminó en su departamento. Tenía tanto sin estar ahí y los últimos recuerdos que le quedaban del lugar simplemente no ayudaban a su estado de ánimo. Se acostó en la cama, olía a polvo y soledad. Después de sentir que casi había tocado el cielo pensó que soportaría bien si volvía a caer en la obscuridad de siempre, pero se había equivocado, las cosas eran mucho pero de lo que pensaba. El teléfono comenzó a sonar cuando estaba por quedarse dormida

**CIRSE: ¿Hola?**

**HOMBRE: Señorita Moo, me alegra que al fin conteste el teléfono**

La chica se incorporó en un solo movimiento algo sorprendida y a partir de ese momento solo habla en coreano al teléfono

**CIRSE: S-señor Lee, acepte mis disculpas, me tomé unas vacaciones y…**

**LEE: ¡Ha! El descuido occidental parece al fin haber hecho efecto en usted señorita**

**CIRSE: E-en absoluto Sr. Lee, solo fue una lesión que tuvo que ser atendida**

**LEE: Me alegra saber que al menos tiene una buena excusa, aunque poco creíble considerando que debería de recuperarse de toda lesión en su casa ¿No es así?**

**CIRSE: Fui atendida por unos amigos, mi casa es solitaria y en una emergencia no habría nadie para auxiliarme, me disculpo por los inconvenientes Sr. Lee**

El hombre al teléfono guardó silencio por unos minutos

**LEE: Esta bien, lo importante es que ya se encuentre bien. Supe que su cumpleaños acaba de pasar, felicidades señorita Moo.**

**CIRSE: Gracias señor LEE**

**LEE: Espero que podamos verla pronto en Seúl para cumplir con el compromiso que hicimos con su padre**

**CIRSE: R-respecto a eso yo…**

**LEE: Le recuerdo señorita Moo que el acuerdo nupcial ya fue formalizado por su padre y es cuestión de honor cumplir con él ¿Me comprende?**

La chica baja la cabeza

**CIRSE: Comprendo perfectamente Sr. Lee pero…**

**LEE: Muy bien, entonces mañana me pondré en contacto de nuevo con usted para saber cuando llegará su vuelo**

**CIRSE: Sr. Lee…**

El hombre cuelga y el tono de ocupado del teléfono es lo único que la chica escucha en la línea. La joven cuelga y suspira.

**CIRSE: Que rayos voy a hacer con esto**

Dice la chica mientras cubre su cara con las manos y trata de aclarar su mente para poder pensar en todo lo que se le viene encima

Cuando Rafael llega a la guarida Donnie está en el laboratorio, Leo está en la sala visiblemente preocupado y Miky cocina compulsivamente

**LEO: ¿La encontraste?**

**RAFA: Sí, pero no quiso regresar, está muy molesta. La llevé a su departamento, vendrá después por su bola de pelos**

Miky se asomó desde la cocina

**MIKY: ¿Entonces se va a ir? ¿Ya no va a regresar?**

Rafa se encoge de hombros

**RAFA: Me voy a dormir, estos líos de enamorados desgastan demasiado**

En su laboratorio un arrepentido Donnie escucha tras la puerta que su chica de ojos violetas no regresaría, y todo porque él se puso tontamente celoso y no midió sus palabras. Debió de haberla detenido, pero como de costumbre se acobardó. Esa noche él no quiso ni siquiera acostarse en su cama, solo trabajó y trabajó hasta caer rendido.

A la mañana siguiente un preocupado MIKY tocó a la puerta del laboratorio

**MIKY: Bro ¿Estas despierto?... ¿Bro?**

El pecoso muchacho entro y vio a su hermano dormido en una de las mesas todavía con el destornillador en la mano derecha, el más pequeño tomó una cobija y se la puso encima

**MIKY: Lo siento hermano**

Le besó tiernamente en la frente

**DONNIE: Cirse**

Dijo el genio entre sueños, parecía que sin importar cuanto había trabajado aun seguía pensando en ella. El pequeño salió del laboratorio y cerró la puerta.

El joven de bandana naranja se sentó junto a Leo en la sala

**MIKY: Me da mucha tristeza ver así a Donnie, ni cuando Abril dejó de hablarnos lo vi tan mal**

**LEO: Como dice el maestro Splinter, debemos de dejar que las cosas tomen su curso, ya verás que todo se va a arreglar.**

**MIKY: Eso espero, necesito un nuevo T-phon.**

Leo lo miró fastidiado

Las horas pasaron y Donnie siguió sin salir de su laboratorio, las bandejas de comida habían empezado a acumularse junto con la preocupación de sus hermanos. El joven ni siquiera quiso salir a patrullar las calles como todas las noches, solo quería permanecer en su laboratorio. Cuando los chicos salieron él al fin se decidió a dar un paseo por la casa, caminó al cuarto de la chica y observó a su pequeña gatita acurrucada en la cama

**DONNIE: ¿Tú también la extrañas?**

El animalito solo lo olfateó y se alejó de él

**DONNIE: Wow, de verdad te pareces a tu dueña.**

Tocó la lámpara que había hecho para ella y la primera lágrima salió sin darse cuenta ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto y hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua?

**ABRIL: ¿Donnie? ¿Estas bien?**

El chico giró la cabeza ilusionado, esas palabras exactas era justo las que quería escuchar, pero no era ella, esta vez no estaba parada en la puerta, esta vez no podría abrazarla para disculparse y el perfume de su cabello no lo tranquilizaría. Simplemente no resistió y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar pos sus mejillas. Abril se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó tiernamente

**ABRIL: ¿Qué pasó?**

El chico no decía nada solo trataba de contener las lágrimas sin éxito.

**ABRIL: Está bien, yo estoy aquí. Todo estará bien.**

El chico no dijo nada durante largos minutos, solo dejaba caer esos pequeños pedacitos de tristeza en el hombro de su amiga. Cuando al fin Abril logró tranquilizarlo lo tomó de las manos y trató de hablar con él

**ABRIL: Solo respira Donnie y dime ¿Qué pasó? Leo me llamó muy preocupado y me pidió que vinera**

El chico agachó la cabeza

**DONNIE: Peleamos y ella se fue**

El chico se mordió los labios para evitar que otra lágrima intentara salir. El corazón de la pelirroja se rompió al verlo así por la chica de ojos violetas pero tomo valor de pensar que en ese momento él la necesitaba

**ABRIL: Lo siento Donnie, no te desanimes, todo estará bien, yo estoy aquí para ti**

La chica acarició su mejilla para limpiar una lágrima que empezaba a correr por su piel. En ese momento Clea saltó de la silla y corrió a la puerta para saltar a los brazos de Cirse que estaba parada viéndolos, a un mismo tiempo ambos jóvenes voltearon y se percataron de su presencia.

**CIRSE: L-lo siento, no sabía que había alguien**

La chica dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. Donnie trató de ir tras ella pero Abril lo detuvo.

**ABRIL: No Donnie, déjala ir**

Dijo la pelirroja casi con lágrimas en los ojos. El chico dudó por un instante al ver a la que por tanto tiempo fue su dulce princesa llorar pero finalmente se soltó de las manos de la chica de ojos azules

**DONNIE: Lo siento Abril, yo… yo realmente la quiero**

El joven de bandana morada corrió tras la chica pero no logro alcanzarla, la buscó y la buscó, pero simplemente no estaba por ningún lado. Esperó por horas afuera de su departamento pero ella no llegaba.

En un lugar recóndito de las alcantarillas los chicos regresaban de su guardia cuando de pronto Rafa sintió que algo suavecito y peludo le tocó el pie. Miró al piso y vio a Clea tratando de llamar su atención, él la empujó con el pie para esconderla

**RAFA: Yo los alcanzo luego chicos**

**LEO: ¿Pasa algo Rafa?**

**RAFA: No, solo que no tengo ganas de llegar a ver al drama-boy**

**MIKY: ¿Culpa?**

**RAFA: ¿De qué? Él es el que sufre porque quiere**

**LEO: Esta bien, solo no llegues muy tarde, no quiero tener que salir a buscarte y no te metas en problemas**

**RAFA: Entendido osado líder**

En cuanto vio que los chicos se fueron tomó a Clea entre sus manos

**RAFA: Muy bien ¿Qué quieres cosa peluda?**

La gatita saltó de los brazos del chico de ojos verdes y se adentró en las alcantarillas hacia un lugar obscuro, el joven siguió a la pequeña felina sin dificultad hasta que llegó a un rincón pequeño y obscuro donde se mantenía inmóvil su amiga, no se veía como siempre, estaba tan triste que cuando se sentó junto a ella podría jurar que la podía ver temblar

**RAFA: ¿Qué pasó?**

La chica no contestó, solo se mantuvo callada, respiraba a ratos como en sollozos pero sin derramar lágrimas. Él extendió un brazo para intentar consolarla y sintió como si fuera el cristal más frágil, apunto de quebrarse en mil pedazos

**RAFA: Llora, eso te hará sentir mejor, deja de tratar de ser valiente**

**CIRSE: La primogénita de la famila Moo nunca debe llorar**

**RAFA: Entonces deja de ser Moo y solo sé mi hermanita… Estaríamos felices de tener un miembro más en la famlia**

La chica lo miró con una dolorosa sonrisa, lo abrazó y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos

**CIRSE: ¿Por qué soy tan egoísta? ¿Por qué no puedo solo estar feliz por ellos?**

Dijo la chica entre sollozos y Rafael la miró sorprendido ¿Acaso había visto juntos a Abril y a Donnie? Él le acarició la cabeza. No era bueno consolando ni siendo tierno, simplemente la acompaño en ese momento difícil guardando silencio y dejándola llorar cuanto necesitara.

Las horas pasaron y después de mil lágrimas la chica se quedó dormida ¿Qué debía hacer? Llevarla a la guaría terminaría por ser muy difícil para ella cuando despertara, así que simplemente la cargó y la llevó a su departamento. Cuando ya la había acostado en la cama Clea se acomodó junto a su dueña que aun derramaba alguna que otra lágrima dormida. En el buró junto a la cama algo llamó su atención, era un sobre con el logotipo de una conocida aerolínea. Sacó el contenido y leyó las palabras Cirse J. Moo vuelo sencillo a Seúl. El chico dejó el sobre tal cual lo había encontrado y la miró con tristeza. El vuelo saldría en 2 días, de seguro pensaba decirlo hoy cuando fue por Clea pero las cosas habían salido muy mal.

El chico salió por la ventana y se topó de frente con el de bandana morada

**DONNIE: ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**RAFA: ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Abril?**

Dijo el de rojo escabulléndose de su hermano menor

**DONNIE: No hay nada con Abril**

**RAFA: Y yo no tengo nada con Cirse, pero al parecer los hechos no es lo relevante últimamente. **

**DONNIE: …**

Rafa suspiró ya algo molesto

**RAFA: Mira ella es divertida, pero como lo es Miky, es linda, pero como un cachorro…me agrada que es ruda, ágil y ocurrente pero es como mi hermanita menor ¿Me entiendes? Solo no es mi tipo y al parecer ella prefiere a los sabelotodo.**

**DONNIE: Soy un tonto ¿verdad?**

**RAFA: Al menos solo tardaste 15 años en darte cuenta**

**DONNIE: Oye**

**RAFA: Mira, yo no soy el listo, ni el sabio, pero es evidente que se están dejando llevar por los malos entendidos y como hermano te digo, si no quieres perderla será mejor que busques pronto la manera de arreglar esto o ella se irá**

Dijo el chico de ojos verdes mientras se encaminaba a casa. Donnie se quedó preocupado mirando la campanita dorada que colgaba de la ventana.

Pues aquí termina otro capítulo, espero los gustara, q_uiero, como en cada capítulo invitar a mis lectores a que con toda confianza me hagan llegar sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias y críticas, después de todo escribo para ustedes y me interesa ofrecerles cada día un mejor trabajo. Espero actualizar pronto people besitos_


	11. CONFIAR EN MI CAP 11

_Bienvenidos al capítulo 11, hace poco platicando con __Daniela1501__ caí en cuenta que no leí bien el reglamento del sitio y mis textos los había subido tipo scrip cuando esto no es permitido. Debido a eso procuraré que este sea el último en este formato. Me disculpo por los inconvenientes. _

_Agradezco a Bittersweet, porque de nuevo me ha enviado su opinión del capítulo anterior, además de seguir fervientemente las actualizaciones, te mando un abrazote_

_También quiero agradecer __Hitoe Konami__, es un gusto saber que te agrada mi Fic, lo hago con mucho cariño con ustedes (De verdad, paso varias horas en el día pensando como redactaré las cosas para que sean más divertidas)_

_Bueno pues basta de palabrería y los dejo con el capítulo. _

CONFIAR EN MI

La cabeza le dolía tanto que sentía que le iba a explotar, tenía los ojos tan hinchados que estaba segura que se veía horrible, así que ni hizo el intento de mirarse al espejo, no que tuviera uno en su casa. Aspiró la soledad del lugar y solamente se resbalo por la cama para quedar sentada en el piso. Nunca había llorado tanto en su vida y gracias a ello hoy las cosas no se veían tan mal… bueno la verdad se seguían viendo horribles, pero por lo menos ahora estaba tan cansada que al menos solo dejaría que todo pasara.

Miró su bo colgado en la pared y sintió de nuevo ese hueco en el corazón que no la dejaba respirar. Se tocó el pecho y tomó fuerzas para ponerse en pie, su pequeña gatita se trepó a su hombro y se restregó cariñosamente con ella.

**CIRSE: Eso me pasa por creer en cuentos de hadas ¿verdad Clea?**

Musitó ella mientras se encaminaba a la cocina. Como esperaba el refrigerador estaba vacío. Clea lloró por comida y bajó ágilmente hasta el piso. La chica abrió una puerta de la cocina integral y sacó una bolsa de croquetas, le sirvió su comida a la pequeña pueludita y luego sacó una caja de cereal. Comenzó a comerlo como botana

**CIRSE: Luego iré a comprar helado, dicen que es mejor para las penas**

Regresó a su cuarto y por primera vez en toda su vida prendió su televisión para verla y no solo para escucharla. Por costumbre buscó a los héroes espaciales y luego rio pensando en como se vería Leo diciendo esas mismas frases, miró al buró y fijo la vista en el sobre que contenía su boleto de avión.

**CIRSE: Respetaré tu decisión Donnie, como me lo prometí…**

Se llevó otro puñado de cereal a la boca y continuo viendo la tele sintiéndose completamente miserable.

En la guarida Donnie se levantó con ojeras y sintiéndose fatal, para cuando regresó la noche anterior Abril ya se había ido, según lo que dijo Leo, estaba completamente deprimida pero por primera vez para joven de bandana morada, no le preocupaba tanto como conseguir reconciliarse con Cirse. Ya había hecho un plan… bueno algo así. Iría a ver a la chica por la noche, le llevaría uno de sus últimos inventos: un proyector 3d que simularía fuegos artificiales en un ambiente seguro. Esperaba que el detalle le diera oportunidad para que ella lo escuchara y al final lo perdonara. Tomó la taza con la que practicaron hace ya tanto tiempo y antes de usarla cerró los ojos, la recorrió con los dedos haciendo memoria de lo que se sentía que ella lo tocara con sus dedos, suspiró y se sirvió el café.

Sentado ya a la mesa, completamente decidido a arreglar las cosas sin importar cuanto le costara comenzó a elegir las secciones del periódico que leería primero. Deportes, finanzas, y sociales fueron desechadas de inmediato, rara vez había algo ahí que le interesara, pero al momento de dejarlas en la mesa una foto le llamó la atención. Se acercó a verla y mientras más la veía más interesado estaba. Sacó la sección de finanzas del montón y ahí la vio: Cirse estaba en la portada de la sección con un hombre mayor al lado de ella, un hombre de ojos violetas, probablemente su padre. Comenzó a leer la nota mientras le daba un trago a su café y apenas sus ojos pasaron por las primeras palabras escupió por completo el sorbo que acababa de dar. Todos lo miraron estupefactos

**LEO: ¿Estas bien Donnie?**

**DONNIE: ¡Se va a casar! **

Despegó la mirada del periódico y se lo enseño a sus hermanos. Leo comenzó a leer en voz alta

**LEO: El día de ayer se ha anunciado el compromiso de la señorita Cirse J. Moo, la heredera de la más grande cadena de escuelas de Tae Kwan Do, con el joven Kim Ha Lee, tercer hijo del magnate del mudo deportivo coreano Ha Yun Lee. Según fuentes de la familia Lee la ceremonia se llevará a cabo la próxima semana en Seul. Con esto las industrias Shinma y Moo estrecharían sus lazos tanto financiera como socialmente**

Leo abrió grandes los ojos

**RAFA: No puedo creerlo**

**MIKY: Yo tampoco ¡Cirse tiene segundo nombre y nunca nos lo dijo!**

Todos voltearon a ver a Miky molestos

El chico de bandana morada se levantó de la mesa llevándose el periódico con él. Estaba completamente fuera de sí

**DONNIE: Esto es el colmo ¿Cómo puede estar comprometida a los 16?**

**RAFA: ¿Tiene 16? **

Dijo asombrado Rafa

**DONNIE: Y además con un magnate, esto es todo, ella jamás me tomó o me tomará en serio**

**LEO: Llámame loco, pero creo que ella sí te toma en serio**

**DONNIE: Leo no seas ridículo ¡QUIEN TOMARÍA EN SERIO A UN MUTANTE SI TIENE COMO PROMETDO A UN NIÑO LINDO Y MILLONARIO!**

Gritó el joven de ojos cafés hasta quedarse sin aliento mientras señalaba la foto del joven adinerado en el periódico

**RAFA: Yo no**

Dijo el chico de bandana roja mientras comía su cereal. Miky y Leo lo miraron molestos

**RAFA: ¿Qué? Es la verdad…**

**LEO: Donnie, no deberías de sacar conclusiones apresuradas, después de todo por eso pelearon la última vez ¿no?**

**DONNIE: Pero Leo ¡Es un magnate!**

**RAFA: En el artículo no dicen que ella declarara nada, todo fue por la familia de tipo ese ¿no? Y en más de 4 meses nadie la ha buscado, además si a ella le interesara ya lo habría buscado en esos meses… o eso creo**

Leo y Miky miraron asombrados a Rafa, estaba actuando razonablemente

**MIKY: Quédate quieto Bro, parece que lo que tienes el grave**

Dijo el menor de los 4 tratando de tomarle la temperatura a su hermano con el dorso de la mano, el mayor simplemente lo tomó de la mano y se la torció.

**LEO: No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero lo que dice Rafa es razonable. Habla con ella, tal vez las cosas no son como parecen**

Donnie suspiró y se fue cabizbajo a su laboratorio. Una cosa era competir con un jugador de Hockey chimuelo y otra muy diferente con un niño lindo y millonario del otro lado del mundo. Miraba el periódico y pensaba qué le diría a Cirse, esto no sería fácil de afrontar.

Apenas había caído la noche en la ciudad y Donnie no dejó pasar un segundo para ir a buscar a su chica de ojos violetas. Corrió por las azoteas y cuando estuvo junto a su ventana observó como ella hablaba con un hombre de traje

**LIC. HUNG: ¿Sabe que será difícil? El joven Lee ha cumplido con todos los requisitos que la tradición de su familia exige**

El hombre comenzó a recitar

**LIC HUNG: Solo puede haber un heredero de la familia Moo por lo que los matrimonios están limitados a tener solo un hijo vivo, y él accedió. Si el primogénito fuese una mujer, el hombre con el que contrajera matrimonio debía aceptar adoptar el apellido Moo como propio, renunciando así a todos los derechos en la familia de la que proviene, él también accedió a ello y debe estar relacionado de alguna manera con el negocio familiar, esta es la razón por la que el joven ha se ha entrenado por tantos años en Bon Sul. También provenir de una familia renombrada de las artes marciales, lo cual es obvio que el joven lo tiene… Él ha aceptado todo ello y cumple con los requisitos**

Cirse suspiró

**CIRSE: Debe haber algo**

**LIC. HUNG: Nunca he entendido por qué ustedes se ponen tantas reglas si no son felices con ellas… **

El hombre dejó la taza en la mesa

**LIC. HUNG: Hay una manera señorita. Si otro caballero reuniera los requisitos y venciera al joven Lee en un encuentro, él podría reclamarla como su prometida.**

**CIRSE: ¿Qué? Eso no es justo, es arcáico ¿Solo puedo evitar ese compromiso comprometiéndome con alguien más? Eso es absurdo**

**LIC. HUNG: Yo no puses las reglas de su familia Srta.**

El hombre terminó de tomar su taza de té y la chica suspiró preocupada.

**CIRSE: Tiene razón, esas reglas son absurdas. Nunca se las impondré a mi hijo… si llego a tener uno, pero por el momento tengo que salir de este lío. **

**LIC. HUNG: ¿Quiere que busque un candidato?**

**CIRSE: Sí, hágalo y sea cuidadoso Kim Ha no será fácil de derrotar, además quiero que sea alguien que esté dispuesto a romper el compromiso al poco tiempo, no quiero meterme en un problema más grande tratando de salir de este. Ojalá pueda encontrarlo antes de que se nos acabe el tiempo.**

El hombre se fue después de agradecer el té. Cirse cerró la puerta, entonces escuchó la campana tras ella sonar, se puso en guardia y se giró

**DONNIE: Tranquila, solo soy yo**

La chica bajó la guardia pero no se relajó

**CIRSE: ¿Qué haces aquí Donatello?**

**DONNIE: Vine a saber si era cierto**

En cuanto la chica vio su foto en el artículo que el chico de la bandana morada dejó en su mesa supo perfectamente de que se trataba, así que simplemente cerró los ojos esperando resignada a lo que diría el joven de ojos cafés

**CIRSE: Sí, es cierto**

Él no decía nada y la espera de esos escasos segundos se sintieron como una eternidad, ella estaba segura de que se molestaría, tal vez se sentiría traicionado

**DONNIE: ¿Lo quieres?**

La joven de cabello negro al fin abrió los ojos algo confundida por la pregunta. Él no la miraba, solo veía el periódico en la mesa

**CIRSE: No, no lo quiero. Fue algo que decidió mi padre, no yo.**

**DONNIE: Entonces yo lo haré, yo lo derrotare **

**CIRSE: ¿Qué? ¿Escuchaste todo?**

**DONNIE: Lo suficiente**

La chica exhaló algo desesperada

**CIRSE: Gracias, pero no gracias**

El chico se le acercó

**DONNIE: ¿Por qué no?**

**CIRSE: ¿Por qué?...Hay mil razones, pero tal vez la más objetiva, chico genio, es que no cumples con los requisitos… para empezar.**

**DONNIE: Claro que sí, dime uno solo que no cumpla**

**CIRSE: Eres Ninja no tienes nada que ver con el Tae Kwan Do **

**DONNIE: Domino perfectamente el Bo, tú misma lo dijiste cuando cenamos aquí ¿No recuerdas?**

**CIRSE: Bien, no puedo negar que eres bueno en Bon Sul, pero no perteneces a una reconocida familia de artes marciales ¿O sí?**

El chico dudó por un momento pero de inmediato borró la duda de su cabeza, esos titubeos ya bastante le habían costado

**DONNIE: ¿El apellido Hamato te dice algo?**

La chica abrió grandes los ojos

**CIRSE: Claro que sé del clan Hamato, pero ¿qué con eso? **

**DONNIE: Hamato Yoshi, es mi padre… el que tú conoces como Splinter**

La chica se quedó atónita

**CIRSE: ¿Qué Splinter es…? ¿Pero qué le pasó?**

Donnie sostenía su mirada firme pero tierna hacia ella

**DONNIE: Es una larga historia pero lo importante es que puedo hacerlo, no encontraras a alguien en tan poco tiempo**

Cirse se quedó callada, sabía que era cierto, no podría encontrar a alguien tan pronto, además si con alguien ella quisiera estar comprometida ese sería Donnie, pero ¿Para qué? Todo sería nada menos que un fraude, pues al verlo con Abril había perdido toda esperanza

**CIRSE: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?**

Él la tomó por los hombros y la miró fijamente con eso ojos cafés que la habían hecho llorar apenas ayer

**DONNIE: Porque no quiero que pases tu vida junto a alguien que no amas**

La chica de ojos violetas lo miró y le pareció gracioso que él dijera algo así, pues si eso funcionaba no pasaría la vida con alguien que no amaba pero tampoco significaba que pudiera estar junto aquel que tenía por completo su corazón

**CIRSE: No, si no puedes presentarte frente a personas a las que rescatas, menos podrás presentarte en un encuentro así**

**DONNIE: Encontraremos la manera**

**CIRSE: Tu padre nunca lo permitirá**

**DONNIE: ¿Por qué buscas tantos obstáculos? Sé que puedo lograrlo, convenceré a mi padre, solo necesito que confíes en mí y haré lo que sea**

Esas palabras lograr volverle a derretir el corazón. La chica caminó a su cuarto abrió su armario y tomó un abrigo

**CIRSE: Está bien, vamos a hablar con Splinter, si él acepta, yo aceptaré**

Apenas la chica terminó de abrochar el último botón de ese abrigo blanco él la abrazó por la cintura y le susurró al oído.

**DONNIE: Gracias por confiar de nuevo en mi**

Ese momento fue tan tierno que ella sentía que el corazón se le partía y se detuvo a sí misma para no abrazarlo de vuelta, porque si lo hacía sabía que cada vez le sería más difícil dejarlo partir con la pelirroja, dejarlo ser feliz y sonreírle aunque se desmoronara por dentro

La joven de ojos violetas miró a otro lado y lo alejó suavemente, contrario a lo que su corazón le decía.

Cirse le ofreció una sonrisa ligera, lo tomó de la mano y se encaminó a la ventana para salir con él. Donnie sintió algo extraño con eso, sus labios sonreían pero había aprendido a ver el interior de esos hermosos ojos y bien sabía que ella estaba triste.

En las alcantarillas Leo, Rafa y Miky miraban asombrados como su hermano había conseguido que la chica de ojos violetas regresara a la guarida con la visita de no más de una hora y se preguntaban qué habría hecho el genio para conseguir el perdón de la joven. Aun más se sorprendieron cuando en cuanto entraron buscaron a su maestro para hablar con él.

Ninguno de los tres hermanos sabía que pasaba pues el maestro y los dos jóvenes se encerraron por horas. Mientras tanto al interior del cuarto de Splinter los dos chicos de rodillas escuchaban lo que el maestro tenía que decir

**SPLINTER: Entonces Donatello ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres ir a Corea para disolver el acuerdo de matrimonio de Cirse?**

**DONNIE: ¡Hai Sensei! **

Dijo el chico con una seguridad que pocas veces se podía ver en él. El padre miró con cuidado a los dos jóvenes. Cirse miraba de reojo a Donnie con las mejillas sonrosadas y él buscó la mano de ella para darle seguridad. Ella estaba tan nerviosa que lo tomó con fuerza.

**SPLINTER: ¿Cirse podrías dejarme a solas con mi hijo unos momentos?**

**CIRSE: Ne Gyo Su (Sí maestro en Coreano)**

La chica hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar ceremoniosamente. En cuanto la puerta se cerró un estruendoso grito se escuchó

**SPLINTER: ¿De verdad crees que te permitiré ir a Corea?**

La chica suspiro sintiendo que algo dentro de ella le reprochaba "Te lo dije" y caminó hacia la sala. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y de inmediato los hermanos la rodearon curiosos

**LEO: ¿Por qué Sensei está tan… molesto? ¿Qué hablaban?**

**RAFA: ¿De verdad eres rica? ¿Te vas a casar con ese tipo?**

**MIKY: De qué es la "J" de tu nombre**

La chica se sintió un poco agobiada por tantas preguntas y simplemente contestó

**CIRSE: July…**

Los chicos se voltearon a ver entre sí

**CIRSE: July es mi segundo nombre, nunca lo uso porque no combina, pero es lo único que tengo de mamá**

**MIKY: Wow ¿Se dan cuenta? Abril y July, ya solo nos faltan 10 amigas más para tener el año completo**

Rafa le dio un zape

En el Dojo Donnie se esforzaba por convencer a su padre de que le otorgara el permiso de ir a Corea para poder reclamar la mano de Cirse

**DONNIE: Sensei, es la única manera ella no encontrará a alguien más en tan poco tiempo**

**SPLINTER: Hijo esto no es un juego, no puedes tomar ese tipo de duelos a la ligera pues cambian la vida de las personas, eso sin mencionar lo que pasaría si descubren lo que eres**

**DONNIE: Lo sé y no lo estoy tomando a la ligera.**

El padre se paró detrás de su hijo y puso su mano en el hombro del de morado

**SPLINTER: Muchas veces te escuché decir hijo mío que tú estabas enamorado de Abril ¿Eso ha cambiado?**

Donnie guardó silencio, aun no había podido definir eso ¿Qué le diría a su padre? ¿Que ya no sabía a ciencia cierta qué sentía por ninguna de las dos? El padre vio algo sorprendido que su hijo no había saltado a defender estar enamorado de la joven pelirroja y fue más que obvio que algo estaba cambiando en el interior de su hijo.

**SPLINTER: Esta bien hijo, puedes ir.**

El chico de ojos cafés estaba realmente sorprendido con la repentina respuesta de su padre pero feliz.

Cuando el maestro Splinter y Donnie salieron, Miky seguía haciendo bromas respecto a July y Abril

**MIKY: ¿Segura que no quieres ponerle a tu hija May?**

Rafa estaba a punto de saltar a golpear a su hermanito menor cuando su padre habló

**SPLINTER: Hijos míos mañana Donatello hará un largo viaje, les pido que se despidan de él pues tardarán un tiempo en volverlo a ver.**

Los tres hermanos se miraron asombradísimos, Cirse se puso de inmediato de pie completamente atónita, él de verdad lo había conseguido y miraba como el chico alto sonreía satisfecho dejando ver ese huequito entre sus dientes que tanta ternura le daba a la chica de ojos violetas. El padre puso unos papeles en las manos de su hijo de bandana morada y se retiró a descansar.

**LEO: Espera Donnie ¿A dónde irás? ¿Por qué nosotros no sabíamos de esto?**

La chica de cabello negro habló con un tono tímido

**CIRSE: Irá conmigo a Corea**

**MIKY: ¿Vas a evitar su boda? ¡Qué romántico!**

Dijo el menor pícaramente

DONNIE: ¡No Miky! Bueno sí… lo que pasa es que…

**CIRSE: Me ayudará para poder echar abajo el acuerdo **

dijo ella con la cara completamente roja.

**LEO: Aja ¿Y cómo se supone que harás eso?**

**DONNIE: Solo tengo que vencer a su prometido con mi bo**

**RAFA: Así se hace hermano dale una lección a ese niño bonito**

**LEO: Conozco ese tipo de tradiciones antiguas ¿No se supone que si le ganas ahora serías tú el que estaría comprometido?**

Dijo el hermano mayor con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Al chico de bandana morada se le subieron todos los colores al rostro de inmediato

**CIRSE: Será solo un tiempo, para que el compromiso pueda ser disuelto, después Donatello podrá romper el compromiso cuando lo desee**

Al joven de ojos cafés no le gustó como sonó eso, ella seguramente seguía molesta, pues aun no lo llamaba Donnie, como todos, y además hablaba del evento solo como un trámite necesario, incluso un poco incómodo. Él la miró triste por unos segundos y luego Rafa le cayó encima restregando su puño contra la cabeza del joven genio

**RAFA: Bien Donnie, nunca pensé que diría esto, pero estoy orgulloso. Iras a casa del tipo, le patearas el trasero y le robarás a la novia. Eso podría hacer que te ganaras mi respeto.**

**DONNIE: Rafa quítate de encima.**

Cirse aun miraba al piso con cierto aire de tristeza y parecía que solo Leo se daba cuenta de esto. El joven de ojos azules aprovechó el alboroto de sus hermanos y se llevó a la chica del brazo a un lugar más apartado para hablar, pues había algo que le preocupaba.

**LEO: ¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto? Donnie es del tipo romántico, él siempre querrá ayudar a las damiselas en peligro y no quiero que salga lastimado**

Cirse lo miró como si la hubiera regañado su hermano mayor

**CIRSE: Mi intención no es lastimarlo ni entrometerme en su vida, te lo aseguro**

**LEO: Pero lo harás, nosotros somos mutantes no somos chicos normales y me preocupa que la idea de tener una relación seria lo afecte si al final solo decides que ya no es necesario continuar.**

La chica sentía abochornada con esas palabras pero entendía perfectamente la preocupación del mayor de los hermanos

**CIRSE: Leo yo no quiero usar a Donnie, él… no… todos ustedes son muy importantes para mí, los quiero y son la única familia que he conocido desde que mi padre falleció y por eso quiero que a Donnie no le quede la más mínima duda de que yo no me interpondré para que él esté con la persona que elija **

En ese momento Leo se dio cuenta de todo y pensó que su hermano era muy afortunado de que alguien lo quisiera con tanta entrega, la suficiente como para dejarlo ir si eso implicaba que él sería feliz. El joven de bandana azul le sonrió a la chica.

**LEO: Me alegra que Donnie te conociera, ojalá que todo salga bien… **

La chica se puso completamente roja y nerviosa ¿Era tan transparente? El chico le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y regresó a la sala con sus hermanos para controlar la trifulca que se había armado. La chica se quedó confundida ¿acaso eso significa que Leo aprobaba el plan? La chica sacudió su cabeza, bien sabía que había mucho que preparar si se irían mañana. Hacer que una tortuga gigante pasara inadvertida por las fronteras de dos países no sería nada fácil, había mucho que arreglar y favores que cobrar

_Bueno, pues esto es todo por el momento. Los invito, como en cada capítulo a que me hagan llegar sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas etc. Todas serán bienvenidas. Gracias por dedicar tiempo a leer esta historia n_n_


	12. COLECCIONANDO BESOS CAP 12

_Llegamos al capítulo 12 y estoy sorprendida de que la historia se ha prolongado más de lo que pensaba, en parte sé que es porque estos últimos capítulos han sido un poco más difíciles de escribir para mí, por el tiempo y mi deseo de que no queden huecos en la trama. Espero que les guste_

_Gracias de nuevo a Bittersweet por sus comentarios, siempre es un gusto recibir la opinión de mis lectores y sobre todo de los que han seguido la historia desde el principio como tú. Mil gracias por cada uno de tus comentarios_

_También quiero agradecer a __raphaelblue62__ que es la primera vez que recibo uno de sus comentarios y me hizo sentir muy feliz que al fin se animara n_n espero este capítulo te guste._

_Daniela1501__ Tenía mucho que no recibía una review tuya y me dio mucho gusto saber que sigues la historia y sobre todo que te gustó hasta ahora._

_Sin más por el momento muchachos, los dejo con el capítulo de hoy_

COLECCIONANDO BESOS

El plan no era simple de idear, habían pensado en hacer una máscara de latex y maquillaje, pero Cirse pensó que eso no funcionaría, así que la siguiente sugerencia fue esconder a Donnie en una caja como si fuera un objeto de decoración, pero seguramente sería demasiado incómodo para el joven pasar tanto tiempo en su caparazón. Los cuatro hermanos y la joven se rompían la cabeza pensando en alternativas. Finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo: la chica de ojos violetas cancelaría su boleto en el vuelo comercial y rentarían un avión privado, así Donnie solo tendría que escabullirse como buen ninja y podría aprovechar el cambio de turno de los guardias, era sencillo, era elegante y seguramente funcionaría. La chica de ojos violetas revisó los papeles que Splinter entregó al genio pero todo estaba en japonés, Donnie notó su preocupación y se acercó junto con Leo—¿Qué pasa?—Dijo el viendo atentamente el documento—Debo revisar que toda tu documentación como miembro de clan Hamato esté correcta pero muy apenas he aprendido a leer en rōmaji, no sé leer absolutamente nada de japonés—El chico de bandana morada sonrió y paso uno de sus dedos por los Kanjis del documento y comenzó a traducir para ella. El documento no solo autentificaba que el genio pertenecía al nombrado clan, sino que lo identificaba como el tercer hijo varón del mismo Hamato Yoshi con firma y huella digital de él. Todo estaba en regla, la joven pasó un dedo por la firma, le parecía sorprendente que todo ese tiempo hubiera estado frente al legendario maestro que enfrentó a Oroku Saki y salió en pie del encuentro, con una gran pérdida, pero vivo, que era más de lo que mucho podían decir. Ahora entendía las grandes habilidades de los 4 hermanos, su padre en sí mismo era toda una leyenda viviente. Finalmente guardó los papeles—Bueno chicos ya es tarde y tengo que irme a casa, mañana será un día largo—Dijo ella, Donnie la tomó por el brazo—Deberías de quedarte a dormir esta noche, es tarde y tu cuarto aun está libre—Dijo el chico con un ligero tono rosa en las mejillas. La chica de ojos violetas lo miró y estaba a punto de negarse cuando Leo intervino—Creo que eso estaría bien, de otra manera Donnie te tendría que acompañar hasta tu casa para asegurarse de que llegues bien y se desvelaría aun más—el chico de la bandana azul sonrió y le guiño un ojo a su hermano—Y con lo debilucho que es seguro se enfermará si sale con este frio—Dijo finalmente Rafa mientras empujaba a su hermano más alto para que quedara más cerca de la chica. Donnie solo sonrió tímido, sabía perfectamente lo que sus hermanos estaban haciendo y se sentía un poco avergonzado por ello—Pero aun tengo que conseguir a alguien que cuide a Clea por el tiempo que estaré fuera—dijo la chica ya prácticamente convencida de quedarse—Yo la cuido—Dijo a Miky al fondo del salón y Rafa hizo señas de que le ayudaría a su hermanito—Bueno en ese caso…-La chica había comenzado a acceder y Donnie aprovechó esta oportunidad para rodear los hombros de ella con su brazo y la guio gentilmente hacia el cuarto que había ocupado por más de 4 meses—En ese caso a dormir, como tú dijiste, es tarde—dijo el chico alto. Atrás de ellos solo se escuchó a Miky decir—¡Dame 3!—y al instante el choque de las manos de los hermanos restantes se dejó escuchar.—¿Por qué siento que me acaban de embaucar?—Dijo la chica cuando al fin llegó al umbral de su cuarto. El joven de bandana morada no dijo nada y solo sonrió—Bueno me iré a dormir, descansa…mañana será un día difícil—Dijo ella. Los dos mantuvieron su vista en el otro hasta que la puerta terminó de cerrarse.

Ya en la habitación Cirse simplemente no quiso ni prender la luz, no quería recordar ese triste momento en que vio a Abril tomando de la mano a Donnie y acariciando tiernamente su mejilla. Pensó que si simplemente se tendía en la cama se quedaría dormida de inmediato con lo cansada que estaba, pero no fue así, pasó largas horas despierta y finalmente decidió ir a la cocina por un vaso de leche, pero al entrar vio justo los ojos que de nuevo la mantenían en vela—¿Nervioso?—Dijo ella mientras entraba al lugar. Donnie tragó saliva y le contestó tratando de no mirarla demasiado—Un poco… ¿Sabes qué tan bueno es?—Preguntó él mientras daba un sorbito a su taza de café—Es bueno, muy bueno. Ha barrido el piso con nuestros mejores estudiantes en cada torneo. Es disciplinado, es rápido, es astuto…—Dijo la chica con tono monótono, él dejó en la mesa su taza—¿E-entonces se conocen?—preguntó nerviosamente—Sí, nos conocemos desde que yo tenía 10 y él 12. Era casi una obligación que me imponía mi padre el ir a cada torneo de Bong Sul donde él participara, además solíamos ir a Corea una vez por año para pasar tiempo con él—dijo ella para después tomar un sorbo de leche—¿Y es bien parecido?—Preguntó él viendo fijamente su taza de café y esperando temeroso la respuesta, aun cuando la sabía ya. La chica inmediatamente soltó una carcajada—Volviste a olvidarlo ¿verdad?—El chico la miró extrañado—¿Cómo voy a saber si es bien parecido si hasta hace poco no podía ver?—dijo la chica tratando de controlar sus risas, él se sintió un poco abochornado por haber vuelto a olvidar algo tan evidente, pero también rio un poco. Aun así había algo que le preocupaba—¿Y cómo sabes que no te enamorarás de él ahora que lo veas por primera vez?—La joven de ojos violetas dejó de reír—Eso es fácil, yo no creo en el amor a primera vista—dijo ella tomando la taza de la mesa. El chico se sorprendió—¿P-por qué no?—de pronto se sintió sobresaltado, pues bien sabía que lo que sentía por Abril él lo había llamado así "Amor a primera vista", ya que solo le bastaron unos segundos para quedar prendado de la pelirroja. La chica de ojos violetas suspiró y dijo—Porque yo creo que el amor verdadero, el que es para toda la vida, no puede conquistarte con un solo sentido, los ojos son fáciles de engañar, pero el olfato, el tacto, el gusto y sobre todo la razón no son tan simples. Yo creo que el amor verdadero no es el que te alborota en un segundo y te hace caminar entre nubes, sino el que se da con el tiempo, con las palabras, con las caricias y las acciones, no solo con la vista—La chica guardó silencio y tomó asiento frente a él—Para mi el amor verdadero no es el que te estruja el corazón con una mirada, sino el que te conforta en los momentos difíciles, el que tranquiliza y te hace sentir cómodamente adormecido, es tan natural como el aire: cuando está ahí puedes respirar tranquilo y todo fluye mejor, pero cuando no está te mueres lentamente, tan paulatino que es una auténtica tortura. Yo creo que el amor verdadero también surge del propio cerebro, que no es instinto, como nos quieren hacer creer—dijo la chica mientras rosaba sutilmente la frente de Donnie con uno de sus dedos—Creo firmemente que para amar a alguien de verdad debes admirarlo, pero no como a un ser platónico, porque entonces tarde o temprano caerá del pedestal y te sentirás decepcionado, sino como un ser con cualidades que te hacen quererlo y defectos que te hacen amarlo, sin importar que tan extraños, locos o poco comunes sean esos defectos, porque al fin y al cabo esas características únicas son las que hace a esa persona la más especial del planeta ti—Dijo ella pasando sus dedos por la mejilla del joven de piel verde y regresó su mano a tomar rápidamente la taza para finalmente fijar la vista en ella. El chico de bandana morada la vio completamente hipnotizado, es como si hubiera descrito mucho de lo que él sentía por ella: esa calma y tranquilidad absoluta que de inmediato se convertían en dolor y desesperación si sentía que la perdería. Quedó boquiabierto por un tiempo hasta que la chica dio un sorbo a la taza—¿Café?—dijo ella en tono de reclamo—¿Por qué estas tomando café a esta hora?—pronunció casi regañándolo, el chico salió del suave trance en el que se encontraba y quiso quitarle la taza de las manos—Perdón, no me di cuenta que tomaste mi taza en lugar de la tuya—dijo él pero la chica evitó que le arrebatara el recipiente—No, no te la daré… no deberías estar tomando café tan tarde, esto no te dejará dormir—La joven tomó de un solo trago el resto de la bebida y Donnie la miró preocupado—¿Por qué hiciste eso? Tú no estás acostumbrada, ahora no podrás dormir—La chica dejó la taza en el fregadero de trastes—Porque de otra manera te lo hubieras terminado y no habrías podido descansar el resto de la noche…Donnie mañana tienes una misión de infiltración y tienes que descansar—Dijo ella mientras ponía en sus manos la taza con leche caliente. Después salió de la cocina y se fue, dejando a un desconcertado Donnie tras ella, que sonrió ligeramente al darse cuenta que al fin había dejado de llamarlo Donatello…

No tenía remedio, se decía a sí misma, de por sí no podía dormir y ahora después de haber tomado ese café menos podría pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Bien pudo haber tirado el contenido de la taza en el fregadero pero entonces ¿Cómo habría justificado el poner sus labios en el mismo sitio en el que apenas hacía unos segundo Donnie había puesto suyos? Habría sido muy raro hacer como que tomaba de una taza vacía. Suspiró de nuevo, esto era demasiado… tantos eran sus deseos de tocarlo y besarlo que había recurrido a un truco tan barato y que, además de todo, le costaría toda una noche en vela. Aunque de alguna manera sentía que valía la pena con tal de obtener lo que en Japón conocían como un beso indirecto. Sentía como si estuviera coleccionando besos de ese chico que, aunque consideraba que no le pertenecía, se había convertido en la razón por la que se levantaba todas las mañanas y no podía dormir en las noches.

De pronto se preguntó si no había sido demasiado directa con ese discurso del amor… pero que importaba, así era ella, más directa que otras chicas para unas cosas y más tímida para otras. Él ya debía de saber lo que ella sentía, así que realmente no importaba mucho lo que hubiera dicho. Se tiró en la cama y siguió pensando en él, en su hermosa sonrisa con ese huequito entre los dientes, en sus ojos cafés, en sus cálidos y dulces labios. Suspiró de nuevo, no sabía que estaba haciendo, si seguía así quedaría irremediablemente enamorada, si no es que lo estaba ya ¿Y qué haría entonces? ¿Mirar desde lejos como él era feliz con la chica de ojos azules?... Tal vez desde el principio ella no estaba hecha para que la amaran, pero si de esa manera al menos podría estar cerca de él, se esforzaría por dar lo mejor de sí y ser una buena amiga para ambos.

Se quedó dormida al fin, ya entrada la madrugada, y por la mañana unos toquiditos en la puerta la hicieron despertar de un sueño absurdo en el que ella le presentaba a Donnie en una cena a su padre, quien recibía al chico con cariño y agradecimiento por haber rescatado a su hija.

Cirse abrió los ojos con dificultad y se dirigió completamente adormilada a la puerta, tras ella Donnie sonreía y le llevaba el desayuno a la cama—Supuse que estarías muy cansada, así que solo le dije a Miky que yo te traería el desayuno—dijo él mientras entraba a la habitación. La chica apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, se tiró de nuevo en la cama boca abajo y se quedó dormida de nuevo—Cirse hay mucho que arreglar aun—él la movió ligeramente para despertarla, la chica giró el rostro y se esforzó por abrir los ojos—¿Cómo puedes estar tan fresco después de lo tarde que te dormiste anoche?—dijo con palabras que muy apenas se podían comprender—¡Estoy emocionado, hasta hace poco ni siquiera había salido de la guarida y ahora iré al otro lado del mundo! Además anoche descansé como tenía días que no lo hacía—dijo él mientras ponía un poco de maple en los Hot Cakes de la chica, ella sonrió y se incorporó, se frotó los ojos y después de bostezar se preparó para desayunar—Lo siento—dijo mientras tomaba el tenedor y picoteaba para hacer que la miel entrara aun más en el esponjoso pan—¿Por qué? ¿Por tomarte mi café anoche?—Preguntó Donnie con una sonrisa tímida. La chica negó con la cabeza de un modo tierno—Por no buscarte para arreglar las cosas...—y de inmediato se llevó un trozo de Hot Cake a la boca—No, perdóname tú a mí por portarme como un completo tonto, no debí haber dicho todo eso—el chico mantenía los ojos fijos en el piso, pero ella le tomó del mentón—No agaches la mirada, para discutir se necesitan dos, no es solo tu responsabilidad—La chica le sonrió como desde ese día no lo hacía y una morona de lo que comía resaltó en su mejilla derecha, él tomó una servilleta y la limpió—Creo que hay algunas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar ¿no?—Ella lo tomó de la mano que sostenía la servilleta y lo detuvo—Hoy no, después de que derrotes a Kim Ha. No quiero que te preocupes por nada, él es peligroso y no quiero que pierdas tu concentración por nada… después de eso ya tendremos mucho tiempo—La chica al fin lo soltó de la mano y continuó comiendo—Iré a preparar mi maleta ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?—dijo él mientras se levantaba de la cama, la chica asintió con la cabeza—Te alcanzo en cuanto termine… ¡Esto está delicioso!—contestó ella con un tono dulce y emocionado, Donnie sintió que nuevo que todo estaba bien en su mundo, se dio la media vuelta y mientras caminaba al laboratorio y musitó sin querer—Como el aire…todo está bien si tú estás aquí…—

Todos parecían haberse levantado ya hacía un rato, así que la maleta del chico de bandana morada ya estaba prácticamente lista cuando ella entró al laboratorio. Leo y Rafa discutían acerca de lo que debía de llevar el hermano más alto y Miky sacaba algunas cosas—¿Y qué es esto?—preguntaba la tortuga de bandana naranja mientras sacaba un frasco con un contenido blanco, Donnie se lo quitó de las manos—Es un pegamento super potente Miky, puede incluso alterar las estructura de los enlaces covalentes de los metales generando así una fusión con cualquier material—Dijo el genio mientras hechaba atrás su mano para evitar que su hermanito volviera a tomar el frasco. Cirse se paró junto a Donnie y le quitó el objeto de las manos—Nada de trabajo, quiero que te concentres en el entrenamiento—Caminó por el laboratorio y puso el pegamento en uno de los cajones, de donde sacó el cargador del T-phone—Sabía que se te olvidaría, a mí se me olvida el cargador de mi celular todo el tiempo—dijo la chica y luego caminó a la puerta—No te preocupes tanto por qué llevar, solo no olvides tu bo—ella le sonrió, en ese momento el chico se dio cuenta de que ella llevaba bajo el brazo los papeles que el maestro Splinter le había dado la noche anterior—¿Ya te vas?—preguntó él con un tono apagado—Sí, tengo que traer a Clea con todas sus cosas y afinar algunos detalles, también debo hablar con mi abogado para que deje de buscar como loco un candidato y pedirle que llame a al Sr. Lee para informarle del "cambio de planes"—Esas palabras le bastaron al joven de la bandana morada para darse cuenta que ella estaba nerviosa y asustada como nunca, así que se acercó y la tomó de las manos—Tranquila, verás que todo saldrá bien—Ella sonrió y tras la chica los hermanos comenzaron a hacerle burla. Cirse le sonrió—Gracias Donnie—Se soltó despacio de sus manos y cuando volteó para encaminarse a la salida vio a los 3 hermanos demasiado tranquilos, seguramente acababan de hacer alguna broma de la que no querían que ella se enterara.

Al poco tiempo de que se fue Cirse un "Hola" se escuchó en la entrada de la guarida anunciando la llegada de la pelirroja, uno a uno las jóvenes tortugas se vieron unos a otros, Miky sorió mientras veía feliz mente a Rafa—¡Llegó Abril!—Después del joven pecoso Rafa cayó en cuenta de lo que implicaba eso y volteó a ver a Donnie—Llegó Abril—dijo mientras sonreía y comenzaba a caminar fuera del laboratorio. Finalmente Leo volteó a ver a su hermano menor de bandana morada y tratando de infundirle valor, puso una de sus manos en el hombro del más alto y en un tono de casi complicidad le dijo—Llegó Abril—El joven de ojos cafés solo suspiró y comenzó a caminar preocupado hacia la puerta.

Tres de los cuatro jóvenes se acercaron con gran alegría para recibir a su amiga Miky casi suelta accidentalmente la noticia de que Donnie iría a Corea con Cirse pero Leo, que se preparó para la posibilidad, simplemente le puso una manzana en la boca. La chica estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos, pues no había puesto un pie en el lugar desde que Donnie salió corriendo tras de Cirse. Estaba demasiado dolida y el hecho de que el joven genio no la llamara en todo ese tiempo no la hizo sentir mejor. Había guardado la esperanza de que la contactaría al darse cuenta de lo triste que estaba, pero no fue así, por lo que decidió ir y afrontar la cosas ella misma. En el fondo de la habitación pudo ver a su querido amigo mirándola desde lejos pero sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por acercarse, parecía algo triste y preocupado. La chica se acercó tratando de parecer tan natural como siempre—¿Qué hay Donnnie?—El chico sonrió y le devolvió el saludo—Hola Abril—El silencio se hizo presente por unos minutos, luego ambos trataron de hablar al mismo tiempo y volvieron a callarse, finalmente Abril volvió a tomar valor—¿Quieres ir a hablar a algún lado?—El joven alto asintió.

No había muchos lugares a donde pudieran ir en plena luz del día, así que simplemente caminaron por las alcantarillas. El genio no sabía por dónde empezar ¿Cómo le diría del viaje? ¿Cómo lo tomaría ella? ¿Debía de mencionar que terminaría comprometido?—¿Y ya te reconciliaste con Cirse?—Pregunto ella primero, el joven de bandana morada sonrió ligeramente—Sí, creo que sí—La chica de ojos azules lo miró desconcertada—¿Como que crees?—El chico pateó una piedrecilla en el camino—Es solo que no hemos hablado mucho realmente de eso, pero ella ya no parece estar enojada conmigo—dijo el chico con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, su amiga lo vio con tristeza—Me alegro por ti Donnie—la joven metió las manos en sus bolsillos traseros y siguió caminando. Donnie la miró de reojo—Me alegra que vinieras—La chica le sonrió—Pensé que los había capturado Destructor o que el Krank los había mandado a otra dimensión donde no tenían señal de celular—Ella le sonrió fingidamente al genio—No me llamaste en dos días… me preocupé—El chico miró al piso—Lo siento—dijo él un poco triste—No hay problema, solo quería saber que estuvieras… que estuvieran bien—Los dos guardaron silencio por un tiempo, de alguna manera se sentían sumamente incómodos, y esto nunca había pasado antes. Finalmente Abril se cansó y tomó valor para hablar de lo que le estaba carcomiendo el alma—Ese día dijiste que realmente la querías ¿Ya se lo dijiste?—El chico se sintió sorprendido—No, aun no lo hago—La chica suspiró ante la respuesta—Tal vez deberías, todo tiene su tiempo—La chica dejó de caminar, Donnie hizo lo mismo y se colocó frente a ella—No quisiera que callaras tanto tiempo que al final…—No pudo terminar la oración, dolía demasiado y no quería llorar. Donnie la miró con ternura—Abril ¿Tú crees en el amor a primera vista?—La chica solo se encogió de hombros—¿Por qué preguntas?—El chico miró a otro lado—Cuando nos conocimos tú gritaste al verme por primera vez, siento mucho haberte asustado—Como le dolía a la pelirroja que se disculpara por eso, era como si se disculpara por haber dicho tantas veces que la amaba, era como si se disculpara por haber intentado ser más que su amigo, como si todo hubiera sido una simple confusión y eso… eso era peor, porque no significaba que la hubiera dejado de amar, era como si todo hubiera sido un error que se borraría con un simple perdón… sintió las palabras amables del genio como las más hirientes y duras que alguien pudo haberle dicho—No te disculpes Donnie… no quiero que me pidas perdón—La chica guardó silencio y el chico se recargó en una pared—Hoy me iré a Corea—dijo secamente el genio y Abril sintió como si le callera un balde de agua fría. La joven miró hacia arriba, podía sentir sus ojos cristalizarse, debía buscar una manera de salir de ahí, así que miró su celular—No me había dado cuenta ¡Es tardísimo!—ella dio la media vuelta y trató de ponerse en marcha pero el chico la tomó de la muñeca, ella no volteó a mirarlo, era demasiado—¿Donnie tú crees que las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes?—Preguntó ella con la voz a punto de quebrarse—Yo creía que sí, me esforcé porque lo fueran—Él no lo notó, pero tres gotitas saladas cayeron al piso desde los ojos de Abril—Me hubiera gustado que lo fueran…—dijo ella aun con la cara agachada y sin mirarlo, luego se soltó de sus manos y se fue, dejando atrás a su héroe, a su mejor amigo, a su primer amor, a su Donnie Boy. Sintió un hueco en el corazón que iba creciendo a cada paso y que de alguna manera sabría que nunca podría llenar sin importar cuanto llorara, sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara o a cuantos chicos conociera, porque ese lugar siempre sería de su joven genio, de su sonrisa, de sus ojos y del primer momento en que se dio cuenta de cuanto lo amaba…

Pues es todo por el momento, los invito de nuevo a que me envíen sus comentarios, dudas sugerencias, peticiones, etc. Esos pequeños mensajes me animan a seguir trabajando duro para ustedes mis lectores. Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer mi historia y los espero en el siguiente capítulo.


	13. SOÑANDO ENTRE NUBES CAP 13

_Bienvenidos al capítulo 13 (Lanzando fuegos artificiales porque el 13 es mi número favorito). Este capítulo escurre miel, así que pido que los diabéticos tengan a la mano sus pastillas e insulina._

_Quiero agradecer a Bittersweet quien de nuevo fue quien primero comentó (Si sigues así tendré que darte un premio al lector más rápido de mi fanfic). Me encanta que te encante mi trabajo y me haces el día con tus lindas palabras_

_Daniela1501 No había escuchado la canción que pusiste como parte de tu comentario: ¡Fuertes declaraciones! También creo que Abril se pudo haber puesto las pilas pero el que se duerme pierde._

_Konami atribuye Mil gracias por tu comentario, se nota que te agrada Donnie, espero que este capítulo te guste aun más que el anterior._

_Invitado Gracias por hacerme llegar tu opinión y darte el tiempo de leer esta historia que hago con mucho cariño para todos ustedes._

_Bueno sin más palabrerío el capítulo del día de hoy, que lo disfruten_

_.._

**SOÑANDO ENTRE NUBES**

_..._

Aun no podía contener las lágrimas pensando en esas palabras que hubiera preferido nunca haber escuchado, y se lamentaba por no haber sido honesta con Donnie desde un principio, de haberlo hecho, esto tal vez esto nunca hubiera pasado. Sus pasos apresurados comenzaron a bajar el ritmo después de un rato, pues temía tropezar en la obscuridad si mantenía la misma velocidad, no podía ver bien porque las lágrimas le nublaban la vista y caer al piso era lo último que le faltaba. La pelirroja iba tan distraída en su pensamientos, en su tristeza y limpiando su mejillas mojadas, que no se dio cuenta que pasó junto a la tortuga de bandana roja, quien parecía haberla estado esperando desde hacía un tiempo, pues apenas tuvo oportunidad la tomó por el brazo—¿Rafa?—dijo ella mientras que el chico la jalaba a otro punto en las alcantarillas con paso seguro y apresurado—Veo que Donnie ya habló contigo—La chica muy apenas podía seguirle el ritmo por esos pasillos fríos y obscuros—¿A d-dónde vamos?—preguntó la joven de ojos azules aun sollozando—A un lugar donde podamos hablar, sin Donnie y sin Casey—La chica ponía un poco de resistencia pues se sentía insegura caminando por esos lugares en donde jamás había estado antes, además no entendía el proceder de joven de ojos verdes. Después de unos minutos llegaron a un espacio amplio donde estaba puesto el saco de boxeo de Rafa, un sillón viejo, la televisión y el reproductor. Una pila de películas de humor estaban en el piso a un costado del sofá, junto a ellas una caja de pañuelos desechables, el empaque de un litro de helado de vainilla y dos cucharas—Aquí podrás hacer lo que desees… ¿Estás molesta con mi hermano? Puedes golpear el saco todo lo que quiera ¿Estas triste y quieres desahogarte? Traje pañuelos desechables y el helado es de tu sabor favorito, y si simplemente quieres dejar de pensar todo eso, podemos ver un par de películas, seguro te harán reír—Dijo el chico señalando los diferentes objetos en el lugar—¿Tú hiciste todo esto?—Preguntó la chica limpiándose la última lagrimita que rodaba por su mejilla, la tortuga no dijo nada y solo desvió la mirada a su lado izquierdo para esquivar los ojos de Abril, quien después de esto dio unos cuantos pasos al interior del lugar—¿Por qué?—preguntó ella dándose vuelta para ver al chico que había regresado a posar su vista sobre ella de manera casi desafiante—¡Ya me cansé! sé que siempre tendrás a un tipo tras de ti esperando a que te fijes en él, pero sin importar quien sea al menos ya no será mi hermano. Ahora que Donnie ha aceptado que le interesa Cirse, ya no quise esperar a saber qué pasaba con Casey—La joven abrió grandes sus ojos azules al escuchar esto y sus labios se entreabrieron ligeramente por la impresión, era algo que realmente no esperaba. El joven continuó hablando mientras cruzaba los brazos y se recargaba en la pared—Me pareció tan irónico que Donnie se pusiera celoso de que yo pasara tiempo con Cir pero nunca dijo nada cuando yo estaba contigo, seguro le parecía absurdo—La chica pestañeaba atónita, no podía creérselo ¿Rafa estaba tratando de decir lo que ella creía? La sorpresa era tal que ni siquiera se movía—¿Qué no vas a hacer nada?—dijo él soltando sus brazos y caminando hacia el reproductor para poner una de las tantas películas. La pelirroja sonrió tiernamente mientras caminaba un poco insegura, finalmente tomó el litro de helado. No cabía duda, a él no se le daba eso de consolar a alguien, pero tampoco se podía negar que se había esforzado, y mucho. La joven suspiró y tomó las dos cucharas para después jalar a Rafa para sentarse junto a ella. Esto le parecía sumamente extraño, pero de alguna manera se sentía más tranquila que caminando por ahí sola llorando por lo que no fue, y aunque no sabía exactamente que como evolucionarían las cosas simplemente decidió no pensar mucho en ello, pues prefería darle una oportunidad a esa triste tarde gris para mejorar y tal vez convertirse en un día que ambos pudieran recordar con una sonrisa en los labios...

Cuando Cirse llegó a la guarida con Clea en la transportadora, que rara vez usaba, solo la recibieron Leo y Mikey. El de bandana naranja veía con ojos ilusionados al pequeño animalito que no mostró incomodidad cuando el más joven de los hermanos la sacó de su jaula para darle mimos y caricias—Estoy sorprendida, eres el primero al que no intenta arañar en la primera oportunidad—dice la chica de ojos violetas mientras entra al lugar para dejar la maleta y explica a los jóvenes algunos detalles que consideraba importantes de su querida mascota—Gracias por cuidar de Clea—dice ella con tono triste—Ella no es fácil de cuidar y lo sé, solo les pido que no la odien. Ella es un poco difícil, no le gusta dormir en otro lugar que no sea una cama, entonces sería bueno que la dejaras en mi cuarto Mikey, porque además detesta ensuciarse las patas o pasar por el piso mojado—El joven de naranja jugaba con el pequeño animalito— Es demasiado haragana y desconfiada, así que no creo que nunca quiera jugar contigo más de 20 minutos al día, pero si no puedes prestarle atención no te preocupes, dormirá todo el día. Tampoco dejes que juegue con tus manos, usa los juguetes o se acostumbrará a arañarte y morderte ¿Me entendiste Mikey?—dice la chica de cabello negro mientras entrega un ratón de juguete a la tortuga más joven quien asiente mostrando que entendió la instrucción mientras esconde un rasguño que la gatita ya le había hecho—Y lo más importante de todo, Clea es muy posesiva y celosa, tarda en tomarte cariño pero cuando lo ha hecho te defenderá con uñas y dientes, así que si llega a bufarle a alguno de tus hermanos cuando discutan es normal pero igual regáñala o pensará que está haciendo bien—Mikey levantó al animalito con mirada curiosa—Pero se ve tan dulce, no creo que pueda ser tan fiera—dijo mientras la abrazaba con cuidado, Cirse sonrió asombrada—No puedo creer que te deje abrazarla ¡ni a mí me permite eso!—Clea empezó a ronronear para la sorpresa de su dueña, Leo sonrió tiernamente y trató de acariciarla pero de inmediato Clea le bufó y le mostró los dientes como toda una fiera, Leo alejó rápidamente la mano evitando que la atemorizante gatita lo rasguñara—¡Clea!—la reprendió Cirse, el pequeño animalito se apresuró a resguardarse detrás de la tortuga pecosa—Wow eso tampoco lo había hecho nunca, siempre se escondía debajo de la cama…Creo que le agradas Mikey—la joven de cabello negro le regaló al muchacho una sonrisa y comenzó a guardar las cosas que había sacado de la maleta para la explicación para después encaminarse a ponerlas en su cuarto—¿Y Donnie ya está listo?—preguntó ella desde su habitación—Creo que ya, pero dijo que aun quería hacer algo antes de irse—contestó Leo mientras caminaba al cuarto de su amiga. La chica dejó bajo la cama la maleta y la transportadora—¿Entonces está en su laboratorio?—Preguntó ella sentándose en la cama, Leo se mostró inseguro de querer responder esa pregunta—N-no…salió a caminar con Abril—Cirse no dijo nada, solo suspiró y caminó a la puerta con la señal roja de "Stop" y dio un par de toquiditos—Bueno, creo que ya debo de irme ¿Puedo dejarte a ti los datos del avión? Quería entregárselos a él directamente, pero supongo que tardará— la jovencita de ojos violetas tomó un papel de su bolsillo y se lo entregó al mayor de los hermanos. Leo se dio cuenta de inmediato que ella parecía un poco triste—Claro…mmm creo que Rafa tampoco está, me dijo que iría con Casey—la chica sonrió—Entonces podrías también despedirme de él—Leo asintió y le revolvió el cabello a la joven en señal de cariño, ella dejó salir una risita juguetona y caminó para despedirse de Mikey quien ya se había quedado dormido abrazando a Clea—Creo que no podré despedirme de nadie hoy—dijo ella con cara de ternura al ver al ninja de naranja en el sillón—Bueno Leo, tengo que irme o no terminaré todo lo que tengo que arreglar antes del viaje—dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba rápidamente—Claro…Cirse, suerte y cuida mucho a Donnie ¿Sí?—la chica asintió dulcemente y se fue.

El resto de la mañana para Cirse transcurrió entre trámites, llamadas y arreglos. Ya se dirigía a abordar el avión privado. Había dado instrucciones precisas, nadie debía molestarla durante el vuelo, debían prepararse como si fueran a viajar 3 personas con todo y equipaje, además el avión debía estar disponible desde muy temprano, esto con el fin de dar el mayor margen para que Donnie pudiera escabullirse. La chica entró al fin a tomar asiento y no sabría si el plan había resultado sino hasta que ya estuvieran por despegar, que sería cuando su querido ninja se dejaría ver al fin, pero un detalle hermoso la hizo darse cuenta que él estaba ahí, el lugar completo olía a sándalo y no le quedó la menor duda que el genio se las había arreglado para subir.

Las instrucciones del capitán se dejaron oír y ella simplemente se colocó el cinturón, luego de quien sabe dónde Donnie salió y se colocó en el asiento junto a ella, los dos reían nerviosamente y en completa complicidad, como niños que acaban de realizar una travesura. El viaje sería muy largo, 18 horas, así que el avión estaba equipado con un sin número de cosas, pantalla gigante, videojuegos, una dotación de comida para 3 personas y por supuesto sillones que podían hacerse cama. Esta sería la primera vez que ellos pasarían tanto tiempo a solas, así que Donnie estaba un poco más nervioso de lo usual.

En cuanto estuvieron en el aire Cirse sugirió ver una película juntos, tardaron un rato en elegirla pero al final se decidieron por una trilogía de películas de terror. La chica de ojos violetas sirvió palomitas en un tazón y se acomodó junto a un nervioso Donnie que pensaba constantemente en cómo le diría lo que sentía por ella. Los primeros minutos fueron tranquilos pero después de un rato el joven de bandana morada vio a la chica hundida en el sillón con la cobija casi hasta los ojos y completamente pálida. En cuanto una de las escenas fuerte se presentó Cirse dejó escapar el primer grito de terror, Donnie estaba asombrado, ella siempre había sido tan valiente que no pensó que algo así la asustara, tal vez sería porque nunca había visto efectos especiales como esos, pero de cualquier manera ella estaba realmente concentrada en la película y aterrada. Él estuvo a punto de quitar el filme cuando ella se aferró a su brazo sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla. El chico sonrió y pensó que el que ella se asustara un poco no estaría mal.

Bastaron solo dos películas para que él terminara abrazando a la joven que miraba la televisión mientras se acurrucaba asustada junto al genio. No fue sino hasta que la tercera película terminó que la chica cayó en cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de él y se alejó algo nerviosa—P-perdón, es solo que…-ella estaba completamente sonrojada, el chico la interrumpió—Está bien, creo que tú nunca habías visto algo así ¿verdad?—la chica aun con la cara roja de vergüenza negó con la cabeza, el chico sonrió y le acarició la cabeza—¿Crees que podrás dormir?—ella miró a su alrededor y con un poco de duda asintió—T-trataré—dijo al final mientras seguía cubriéndose con la cobija, para Donnie ella se veía simplemente adorable, jamás pensó que en algún momento sentiría esa imperiosa necesidad de protegerla como si fuera el ser más frágil y delicado del universo—Perdón, no pensé que me asustaría tanto, es solo que quería que la primera vez que viera una película así, fuera contigo y como siempre estamos con los demás yo…-la chica miró al piso y eso fue suficiente para que la cara del chico de ojos cafés se pusiera roja como un tomate, así que en ese mismo instante comenzó a preparar el otro sofá cama para no tener que verla a los ojos—Bueno creo que ya es hora de dormir, mañana llegaremos a Seúl alrededor del medio día y con la diferencia horaria podríamos resentir el tiempo que no descansemos hoy—El genio comenzó a extender una cobija mientras dejaba salir una risita nerviosa, luego la chica habló tímidamente—Donnie, sé que es raro lo que te voy a pedir y entiendo si dice que no pero… ¿podrías quedarte en mi cama hasta que me duerma? Aun estoy asustada—la tortuga abrió grandes los ojos y volteó a verla con incredulidad, por un momento pensó que estaba bromeando pero al mirarla acurrucada en la frazada como un ratoncito asustado entendió que hablaba en serio, muy en serio. Guardó silencio pensando en qué debía responder, le preocupaba que al decir simplemente sí quedaría como un patán, pero era la primera vez que ella le pedía que se quedara a su lado y no quería negarse tampoco. Después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio la chica solo suspiró y puso el primer pie en el piso mientras mantenía la mirada baja—Creo que si fue raro ¿verdad?—ella sonrió con el rostro aun enrojecido y comenzó a preparar su cama. Se quitó la cobija de encima y entró al baño para ponerse la pijama—Donatello eres un idiota—dijo el joven en voz baja mientras comenzaba a quitarse las vendas, rodilleras y coderas. Cirse salió del baño aun con las mejillas sonrosadas por lo avergonzada que estaba, ni siquiera quería mirar al genio. Se acomodó para entrar en su cama y él la tomó de la muñeca—No, yo prefiero quedarme de ese lado, así cuando me vaya a mi cama me será más fácil encontrarla en la obscuridad—La chica lo miró sorprendida, él no la volteaba a ver y un ligero color carmesí se asomó sin querer en el rostro del chico. La joven de cabello negro se acomodó al otro extremo de la cama y el genio la siguió. Ambos se quedaron boca arriba mirando el techo, nerviosos pero curiosamente cómodos, unos minutos después Donnie giró la cabeza para ver si ella ya se había dormido—¿Estas despierta?—dijo él en voz bajita—Sí—contestó ella mientras se giraba hacia donde estaba el chico—¿Quieres platicar para conciliar el sueño?—dijo él volviéndose a mirar el techo de nuevo—Si no te molesta…-contestó la jovencita colocando su brazo debajo de su cabeza. El chico se acomodó en su lugar y comenzó a hablar —Tengo curiosidad de algo ¿Por qué no te sorprendiste cuando me viste por primera vez?—dijo él casi con miedo—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ya suponía que eras así, cuando me llevaste en tu espalda el día que te conocí pude tocar con mis manos tu caparazón, al principio pensé que sería solo una de esas costumbres de cargar cosas pesadas para entrenar, pero cuando me permitiste tocar tu rostro no me quedó duda de que eras un poco diferente—dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro—¿Y no te asustaste?—preguntó intrigado el chico—No, tú me habías salvado la noche anterior y además curaste mis heridas, me parecía obvio que tenías un corazón dulce y bondadoso…¿Fue por eso que no querías decirme que eres una tortuga?—El chico se rio—¿Es tan evidente que traté de ocultarlo todo el tiempo que pude?—dijo el chico juguetón—Algo—contestó ella con un tono casi sarcástico—Eso y además son reglas de familia, tú sabes si todo el mundo supiera de nosotros, no forzosamente nos tratarían bien—El chico volteó a verla y ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, parecía que la plática estaba dando resultado—¿Y por qué en tu familia tienen tantas reglas para casarse?—dijo él tratando de disimular el interés, la chica sonrió—Hablando de las cosas raras de la familia… pues hace algunas generaciones, antes de poner todas esas reglas, hubo un pleito familiar muy fuerte por la herencia, fue tal la codicia que, según me contó mi abuela, uno de los hermanos perdió la cabeza y comenzó a matar a los demás ¿Demasiado dramático verdad? Por eso tenemos esas reglas, para asegurar que siempre exista solo un heredero del apellido Moo… Sé que suena absurdo pero hasta antes de conocerlos a ustedes siempre pensé que esas reglas eran realmente necesarias, pero ahora, viendo como son ustedes, lo unidos y entregados que son, pienso que mi familia debió de haber cometido un error muy serio para que eso pasara, solo que no sé cuál fue—dijo ella para luego bostezar—¿Estas más tranquila?—Preguntó Donnie en un tono muy bajo—Sí, gracias a ti—el chico sonrió—Dejemos de platicar para que puedas conciliar el sueño—la chica solo dejó salir un aja y siguió con los ojos cerrados.

Después de un rato Cirse se quedó profundamente dormida, Donnie la miró con atención, nunca la había visto dormir, se concentró en ver cada uno de los rasgos de su rostro. Era verdad: junto a ella se sentía cómodo, tranquilo y confortablemente adormecido. La admiraba por su valor y nobleza. Sabía perfectamente lo aterrador que podía ser hacerla enojar pero se preguntó cuanto más ignoraba de ella. Era completamente consiente de que realmente tenían muy poco tiempo de conocerse y seguramente aun había mucho que descubrir el uno del otro, pero algo a estas alturas le quedaba claro, se estaba enamorando perdidamente de ella, como nunca pensó enamorarse. Era algo tan natural que ni siquiera se dio cuenta a ciencia cierta cuando comenzó, pero ahora que lo sabía no quería que ella se fuera de su vida nunca. Suspiró y pensó en cómo se lo diría, pues en algo Abril tenía razón, todo tiene su momento y él no quería que las cosas salieran mal solo por dudar de nuevo. No quería estar unido a ella solo por tradiciones familiares, quería que tuvieran una relación real, quería poder besarla y sentirla entre sus brazos, quería pasar cada día a su lado, quería hacerla reír y que nunca más volviera a sentirse sola. De pronto la chica completamente dormida lo abrazó y una sensación cálida y dulce inundó su corazón, el apartó unos cuantos cabellos que se habían posado en su cara y la besó en la frente muy suavemente para no despertarla. Las horas pasaron y Donnie también cayó dormido, se sentía literalmente en el cielo, jamás en toda su vida había dormido tan tranquilo y profundamente. A su corta edad nunca pensó que sería tan feliz por poder dormir y despertar junto a esa chica que lo hacía sentir que podía hacer lo que fuera si ella estaba a su lado. Así, a miles de metros de altura el ninja comenzaba a soñar con lo que el futuro les deparaba y con las palabras exactas con las que declararía su recién descubierto amor.

Muchas horas después Cirse despertó de un agradable y profundo sueño, en cuanto empezó a tener conciencia de sí misma se dio cuenta de inmediato que estaba abrazando al joven de bandana morada, se movió despacio para no despertarlo "Perdón, no quisiste despertarme ¿verdad?" pensó la joven de ojos violetas al ver que el joven no se había ido a dormir a su cama. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por levantarse tan cuidosamente como pudiera para no despertar al chico que dormía profundamente. Sacó de una pequeña maleta un vestido y algunos utensilios para arreglarse, cuando llegaran a Corea ella debía de estar presentable y quería dedicar el mayor tiempo posible a Donnie cuando estuviera despierto. Entró al baño y empezó a arreglarse. Comenzó por recogerse el cabello en un chongo que posteriormente adornó con una peineta, se pintó cuidadosamente, era la primera vez que lo hacía y tuvo que desmaquillarse algunas veces y volverlo a hacer para que quedara bien, al final solo se puso un vestido morado ajustado hasta la cintura, la cual era remarcada por un bello cinturón en color negro con blanco y que caía suelto hasta arriba de las rodillas, esto hacía que lucieran mucho más que de costumbre sus perfectas piernas. Agregó solo un par de zapatos de piso en negro con violeta. Cuando salió Donnie seguía dormido y ella se admiró de que descansara tan tranquilamente, pero como no quería despertarlo solo tomó un libro y se puso a leer mientras miraba ocasionalmente al joven.

Aun medio dormido Donnie buscó con las manos a Cirse, pero al no poder sentirla abrió los ojos. La chica estaba sentada leyendo un libro y en cuanto ella notó que el genio despertó sonrió tiernamente, él pensó que se veía tan linda como un ángel así que no quiso ni moverse para no perder un solo detalle de ese hermoso momento. Nunca la había visto tan hermosa y jamás la vio usar algo que no fuera un pantalón, así que quedó impactado con su belleza y perfecta figura. Las palabras se le borraron de la cabeza y solo tragó saliva. Ella dejó a un lado el libro y se acercó a él. El chico comenzó a sudar y sintió su corazón acelerarse. La chica se inclinó a un lado de la cama—¿Quieres desayunar?—dijo ella con esa sonrisa de en sueño. Tenía razón, la vista era tan fácil de engañar, jamás notó que ella fuera tan perfecta hasta ahora. Asintió lentamente y la chica se paró para ir a buscar la comida

—Anda ven ¿O aun tienes sueño?—dijo ella mientras sostenía unos platos, el chico solo negó con la cabeza y se acercó—Nunca antes te vi usa vestido—dijo Donnie mientras tomaba un par de vasos—No me gustan, pero tengo que dar una fuerte impresión para que tomen las cosas en serio—Ella tomó una taza y comenzó a preparar el café que el chico de bandana morada tomaba todas las mañanas para después ponerlo en la mesa frente al chico—No suelo preparar mucho café, pero si no te gusta puedo prepararlo diferente—Donnie dio un sorbo a la bebida amarga y sonrió, el café realmente era malo, pero lo había preparado ella, así que no le importó mucho—¿Cómo serán las cosas cuando lleguemos a Seúl?—preguntó el chico mientras comía un pan con mantequilla, la chica caminó hasta su maleta y de ella sacó unas cuantas cosas que de inmediato entregó al joven. Una de ellas era una máscara blanca con rojo y negro que simulaba la cara de un zorro—¿Esta no es una máscara de Kitsune?—dijo él examinándola detenidamente—Sí, es la máscara que utilizarás en Corea—dijo ella mientras le mostraba también una túnica color negro con capucha—Así podrás competir frente a todos sin problemas, se darán cuenta que eres diferente, pero nunca sabrán cuanto, con suerte tal vez solo te consideren excéntrico—dijo ella en tono de broma mientras el chico se probaba la máscara—No es tan incómoda como pensé que sería—Donnie se quitó la máscara y luego se probó la túnica—Parece de buen tamaño—Cirse se acercó y le puso la capucha—Me preocupaba un poco no haber elegido bien, ahora solo espero que no estorbe a tus movimientos, no estás acostumbrado a usar estas cosas, así que en cuanto lleguemos a mi casa dedicaremos parte del día a practicar… hay casi lo olvido—buscó de nuevo en la maleta y sacó un par de guates pensados especialmente para la tortuga—Mira de este lado la tela es perforada y te permitirá tomar el bo con comodidad, pero del otro lado simula la división de los dedo de cualquier humano—El joven genio se los probó—De verdad crees que no notarán algo raro—preguntó el mientras movía las manos con las prendas puestas—No si el lugar tiene poca iluminación, yo soy quien decide las reglas del encuentro dentro de ciertos límites, así que he pedido una iluminación específica y también solicité que la pela fuera de estilo libre, para que puedas usar tus habilidades ninja sin que Kim Ha pueda alegar que estás haciendo trampa—El chico se quitó los guantes—Realmente pensaste en todo—dijo el dando un trago al café—Y por qué tu papá eligió a ese… muchacho—preguntó la tortuga con un tono de fastidio en la voz, Cirse se sirvió un poco de jugo—No sé, supongo que pensó que sería bueno que me acercara de nuevo a nuestras raíces coreanas o que alguien con tanto poder podría cuidarme, no sé, nunca me lo dijo—¿Y tú qué piensas de él?—dijo Donnie mientras daba otro trago al desabrido café, la chica tomo jugo y pensó un rato—No es mala persona pero tiene una personalidad difícil de sobrellevar, es demasiado engreído, estoy segura de que no guarda un gramo de humildad en todo su cuerpo. Aun así tiene un buen corazón, se comporta de esa manera solo porque es su manera de protegerse del mundo—el joven de bandana morada torció la boca, al parecer ella no tenía una imagen negativa de su prometido y eso lo hacía sentir incómodo, se preguntaba como podía llevarse bien con alguien que se negaba a dejarla elegir por sí misma con quien quería casarse—¿Cómo le dijiste a Abril que vendrías? ¿No se molestó?—preguntó de pronto la chica de ojos violetas y el genio casi escupe el café que acababa de tomar, tosió un poco—N-no, creo que no—la joven de cabello negro lo miró curiosa—¿Le dijiste lo del compromiso y eso?—Cirse se veía un poco apenada—N-no, no tuve oportunidad—dijo él recordando como su amiga pelirroja había prácticamente escapado cuando él le dijo que iría a Corea—Ya veo, supongo que es mejor así, de todas maneras será temporal—dijo ella con un leve toque de tristeza ¿Temporal? Pensó Donnie, él no quería que fuera temporal, tal vez había llegado el momento de hablar con su princesita coreana, buscó en su cinturón hasta que sus dedos tocaron con lo que buscaba—Cirse, hay algo que tengo que decirte—la joven lo miró atentamente mientras que el genio se acercó a ella nerviosamente—Sé que tenemos muy poco de conocernos, y que yo no soy precisamente la persona más normal de este mundo pero…—el corazón del joven empezaba a acelerarse, el chico iba a continuar cuando de pronto—Pasajeros en pocos minutos estaremos llegando al aeropuerto internacional de Seúl, pedimos que tomen asiento y ajusten sus cinturones para descender—dijo el capitán a través de las bocinas, la joven de ojos violetas miró por unos segundos al genio que parecía dudar continuar o esperar a un mejor momento, finalmente quitó su mano de su cinturón y le sonrió a Cirse—Vamos, tenemos que ponernos los cinturones—los chicos dejaron los platos y vasos en su lugar y tomaron asiento, mientras se acomodaban los cinturones la chica de cabello negro daba las últimas indicaciones al alto chico—En el aeropuerto te esperaré en la salida del lado norte, seguramente la familia Lee tendrá la "enorme delicadeza" de mandar a su chofer por mí, así que lo enviaré a él por mis maletas y mientras va por ellas nos escabulliremos con mi chofer, que ya nos estará esperando—dijo la chica tomando la mano de Donnie—¿Estas segura de que no estás preparándote para ser kunoichi? no pensé que fuera buena engañando a otros—dijo él en tono juguetón, la chica sonrió—Ese truco me lo enseño papá cuando era niña, no tienen nada de ninja—.

...

_Bueno, esto es todo por el día de hoy. De nuevo los invito a que me hagan llegar sus comentarios, todo se vale, tanto si les gustó como si no, y por supuesto que me encantaría recibir sus preguntas, dudas, sugerencias y críticas porque quiero esforzar cada día un poquito más para mejorar, no soy una escritora profesional pero quiero poner lo mejor de mi en cada capítulo. Gracias de nuevo por dedicar su tiempo a esta ya no tan pequeña historia y los espero en el siguiente capítulo. Besos a todos :P_


	14. COMPROMISOS Y SHURIKENS CAP 14

_Capítulo 14, sé que este será corto, pero a mí me encantó (ojitos de cachorro). Después de recibir sus comentarios me inspiré y simplemente las palabras fluyeron n_n_

_Bittersweet: Pues de nuevo primer comentario del capítulo y sí esto amerita un pequeño premio, por favor déjame tu correo en un comentario aparte de los comentarios que desees dejarme de este capítulo, esto con el fin de no dejar pública tu dirección electrónica. No será mucho, así que no te decepciones por favor, es con cariño_

_Daniela1501 Gracias, me sacaste una sonrisota que me duró todo el día con eso de ser de tus escritoras favoritas, por honores como esos es que vale la pena las horas frente a la computadora (sacando lagrimitas de felicidad)_

_Sin más por el momento los dejo con el capítulo de hoy_

…

**COMPROMISOS Y SHURIKENS**

…

Pisar de nuevo Seúl después de tanto tiempo se sentía extraño, el lugar estaba abarrotado y continuamente topaba con personas. La joven de ojos violetas caminó hasta donde el hombre que tenía el megáfono la llamaba por su nombre, los Lee aun no estaban enterados de que ella había recuperado la vista y bajo la idea de que no podría verlo, era absurdo que el chofer llevara un cartel—Hola señor Fong—saludó la chica con una reverencia—Veo que el señor Lee ha sido tan gentil de pedir que usted viniera por mi, me alegro mucho ¿Podría pedirle si me ayuda con mi equipaje?—El hombre regresó la reverencia—Un gusto volverla a ver Srta. Moo, no solo he venido yo, el joven Lee ha venido también a recibirla, no tardará e estar aquí de nuevo, enseguida iré por su equipaje señorita—dijo el hombre mientras caminaba rápidamente, Cirse se alarmó un poco, bien conocía el temperamento del chico coreano y sabía que si tenía la oportunidad de iniciar una pelea con Donnie, no dudaría en hacerlo. De inmediato cerró los ojos, pues seguramente aunque lo viera no podría distinguirlo de cualquier otra persona, pero sus pasos… sus pasos eran otra cosa, se escondió detrás de una columna y espero unos minutos, entonces empezó a escuchar esas pisadas firmes, pisadas que le parecían tan familiares, la voz era inconfundible: Kim Ha efectivamente había regresado a ese punto—¿A dónde fue ese inútil de Fong?—en ese momento la chica y cuidadosamente observó al joven: era alto, tanto como Donnie, su piel era blanca como el papel, sus cabellos castaños brillaba en un tono rojizo y sus ojos negros eran sumamente penetrantes. De verdad era un hombre muy atractivo pero con una actitud brusca y osca. La chica sonrió, seguramente con su altura podría distinguirlo desde lejos y escabullirse sin qué él la notara, el joven miró con actitud amenazante a su alrededor y Cirse se escondió de nuevo, después de unos segundos algo llamó la atención del joven y al fin él se encaminó a otro punto en el aeropuerto. Fue entonces la chica aprovechó y se mezcló entre la gente para llegar hasta el punto en el que había quedado de verse con su adorable chico verde. Cuando ella salió la tortuga ya la esperaba con la túnica y la máscara puesta, estaba algo incómodo y medio escondido junto a uno de los recovecos del edificio—Circe, ¡al fin! ¿Todo bien?—Dijo el chico apenas la vio—No tanto, Kim Ha también vino, hay que darnos prisa—La chica lo tomó de la mano y se apresuró al automóvil que ya los esperaba, Donnie entró rápidamente pero cuando la chica ya estaba cerrando, una mano jaló la portezuela del carro y Kim Ha asomó la cabeza—Hola linda, tanto sin verte ¿No pensabas irte sin saludar verdad?—dijo él con una sonrisa torcida, la joven hizo una mueca de derrota—Veo que vienes con un invitado ¿Será el iluso que cree que puede ganarme? ¿No vas a presentarnos Cirse?—La chica suspiró resignada—Kim Ha Lee te presento a Donatello Hamato, Donnie él es Kim Ha Lee—El chico de cabello rojizo frunció el ceño al notar que la chica de ojos violetas le hablaba con tanta familiaridad el tipo de la máscara—Hayime Mashite (mucho gusto en japonés)—dijo el joven de bandana morada inclinándose tanto como el estar en un auto le permitía—Sí, como sea…¿entonces tú eres el perdedor que cree que puede llevarse a mi prometida?—Contestó el chico de ojos negros, el ninja estaba a punto de hablar cuando la chica lo detuvo y lo miró casi suplicante—No le hagas caso, solo quiere provocarte porque sabe que puedes ganarle y solo le queda jugar sucio—dijo ella mirando amenazante al joven asomado al auto, el chico solo tomó a Cirse del mentón y se acercó a ella, examinó con cuidado los ojos de la jovencita y se percató que ella ya no estaba ciega—Por lo que puedo notar, aunque hayas recuperado la vista preciosa, no parece servirte de mucho ¿Estas segura de que este… extranjero puede siquiera tomar correctamente el bo?—la chica de cabello negro solo giró el rostro para zafarse de los dedos del joven coreano—MI Donnie podría ganarte ahora mismo sin su bo y con una sola mano—dijo ella de manera arrogante, sabiendo perfectamente que estas palabras, en ese orden molestaría a Kim Ha, el genio la miró incrédulo, sabiendo perfectamente que no era conveniente iniciar una pelea a plena luz del día, además ¿Acababa de llamarlo "MI Donnie"?, sin embargo el joven de cabello rojizo miró al de la máscara con actitud molesta y de inmediato contestó-¡Muy bien niñita quiero verlo! – y se puso en pie fuera del auto esperando a su contrincante. Cirse solo cerró la puerta, le puso seguro y ordenó al chofer que se pusiera en marcha—Kim Ha, eres tan impulsivo… dije que podía, nunca dije que lo haría, nos vemos luego, tenemos algo de prisa—dijo ella a través de la ventanilla, el chico solo se quedó gritándole desde su lugar mientras que Cirse suspiraba aliviada de que la treta hubiera funcionado. El ninja miraba divertido el resultado de las acciones de la joven de ojos violetas—Pensé que se llevaban bien—dijo él, la chica se pasó una mano por el rostro—Solo está tratando de hacerse ver rudo, ya se le pasará, quiere intimidarte—contestó ella con tono alegre.

La casa de Cirse era enorme y contrario a lo que siempre pasaba cuando visitaba Corea, en esta ocasión dio vacaciones a casi todos sus empleados, con excepción del chofer, quien tenía su cuarto en un sitio fuera de la casa—Donnie, bienvenido a mi hogar ¿Quieres descansar un poco antes de comenzar con tu entrenamiento?—el chico miró asombrado el lugar y guardó silencio por unos segundos—N-no, está bien, no estoy cansado, podemos iniciar cuando quieras—dijo de manera distraída mientras se entretenía mirando el todas las cosas a su alrededor. Entraron a un dojo enorme con la bandera de Corea al fondo y muchísimas fotos por todos lados, hombres y mujeres en uniformes muy parecidos a al que vestía en sus entrenamientos la joven, alzaban medallas y trofeos—¿Ellos quienes son?—Cires pasó sin prestarles mucha atención—La verdad no estoy muy segura, pero creo que son los estudiantes de nuestra academia que han ganado algún reconocimiento en distintas competencias. Al fondo una fotografía llama la atención del chico, era ella, podía distinguirla por esos hermosos ojos a pesar de que aun es muy pequeña, no mayor a los 5 años según estima el genio. En la foto se le mostraba de perfil dando una patada—¿Esta foto qué tiene de especial?—pregunta él. La chica la mira miró—Creo que es mi primer día de entrenamiento, porque esta es la patada básica—junto a ella otra fotografía de la niña que también mostraba a un infante Kim Ha, de aproximadamente 7 ambos vestían ropas ceremoniales coreanas—Este parece que fue un día especial—dice el chico de bandana morada, la chica asiente—Sí, es el día de mi compromiso, ni siquiera puedo recordar lo que pasó ese día, era demasiado pequeña—dijo paseando sus dedos por el cristal, Cirse suspiró y quitó el cuadro de la pared para ponerla boca abajo en un pequeño escritorio suspiró como queriendo borrar esas ideas de su cabeza—¿Comenzamos?—dijo ella y el chico asintió con seguridad.

Entrenaron por algunas horas, ella solo corregía algunos movimientos que él no podría usar, puesto que no existían en la disciplina coreana y el joven se acostumbraba a pelear con la máscara y las molestas túnicas, que a veces se atoraban en su bo y le generaban problemas. No obstante no tenía más remedio que acostumbrarse a la bromosa tela. La chica observaba sentada en el escritorio y suspiraba pensativa, ya algo tarde el timbre de la enorme casa sonó. La joven se puso de pie y caminó hasta el umbral del jodo—Donnie tengo que ir a hacer unos trámites para el encuentro, si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes tomarla, no tardaré—El chico la miró con preocupación—¿Estarás bien? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?—dijo la tortuga deteniendo sus movimientos—No, no te preocupes, esto es mero trámite y formalidad, mejor concéntrate en entrenar, trataré de ganar tiempo para que puedas prepararte—la chica le sonrió—Por cierto hay pizza en el refrigerador—Dijo ella justo antes de cerrar la puerta, eso significaba que era posible que no regresara a cenar.

En la Mansión de los Lee una joven de ojos violetas entraba junto con su abogado por las enormes y lujosas puertas del lugar, un mayordomo los guiaba a través de opulentas estancias hasta llegar a un estudio amplio, lleno de libros y trofeos, un hombre mayor de porte imponente y en traje la saludó con una ligera reverencia, ella hizo lo propio—Srta. Moo, mi hijo me ha dado la buena noticia, me alegro de que recuperara la vista, aunque me siento un poco ofendido de que no me lo comunicara antes—dijo el hombreo con tono de recriminación, la joven se mostró seria, estoica y casi desafiante—El asunto no es relevante para cumplir con mis obligaciones, no quise desperdiciar su valioso tiempo con pequeñeces—dijo ella mientras ambos tomaban asiento. Los ojos del hombre eran severos, casi tantos como los del maestro Splinter, pro sin ese toque de amor y ternura. Cuando era niña, Cirse solía asustarse cuando el hombre la miraba severidad por no apegarse a las costumbres de comportamiento coreano, pero con los años aprendió a controlar su nerviosismo y a hacerse a la idea de que tendría que ser valiente, pues probablemente sería alguien con quien tendría que tratar el resto de su vida. Ahora que la posibilidad de borrar esas miradas severas de su existencia estaba tan cercana, que se sentía más valiente que nunca—Tengo entendido que el jovencito que quiere desafiar a mi hijo es un Hamato, no puedo menos que sentirme sorprendido, pensé que ese clan ya no existía, hace más de 15 años el último heredero del clan desapareció ¿Cómo pueden asegurarme que este jovencito no es un fraude?—El abogado puso en el escritorio una serie de papeles—Los documentos han sido autenticados, la firma pertenece a Hamato Yoshi, al igual que la huella digital, si tiene cualquier sospecha puede comprobarlo por usted mismo—dijo el abogado de la chica de manera formal, el hombre mayor simplemente levantó una mano—No será necesario confío en que ha realizado su trabajo eficientemente… en ese caso señorita Moo, solo necesitamos fijar la fecha del encuentro ¿No es así?—La joven asintió—Mañana Kim Ha esta disponible, ¿al medio día le parece bien?—La chica se puso de pie—En tres días, en mi dojo, esa fecha está aun dentro de los límites, si Kim Ha no está disponible ese día, no se preocupe, declararemos al joven Hamato ganador por default—dijo ella mientras se dirigía a la salida con una sonrisa socarrona, el hombre de inmediato mostró enojo en su rostro—Es usted muy insolente señorita Moo, es evidente que su padre no supo educarla adecuadamente en el comportamiento aceptable de una decente señorita Coreana—La chica siguió caminando—Sí, puede que tenga razón, pero no hay mucho que se pueda hacer ahora ¿o sí señor Lee?—El hombre gruño ligeramente a la respuesta de la chica—Ahí estará mi hijo y señorita Moo, disfrute el tiempo junto a ese muchacho, puede que después pase demasiado sin verlo—Amenazó el hombre tras ella

Apenas abordaron el auto Cirse suspiró aliviada—No puedo creer que le hablara de esa manera el señor Lee—dijo sonriente su abogado—No puedo permitir que piense que no tengo la sartén por el mango, está acostumbrado a tener el control y como dice Hamato Yoshi, es importante desbalancear a tu enemigo—dijo ella con expresión de ligera preocupación—El hombre parece sabio—contestó el abogado—Deseo de todo corazón que tenga éxito señorita—dijo el hombre sonriéndole a la chica de ojos violetas.

Apenas Cirse puso un pie en su casa Donnie fue a su encuentro-¿Cómo salieron las cosas—la chica le sonrio—Pues tenemos dos días y al tercero será el encuentro—Donnie se mostro pensativo—Supongo que eso deberá bastar—dijo él en tono bajo, la chica le tomó la mano—No te preocupes tanto, lo harás bien—Esas fueron exactamente las palabras que él le había dirigido justo la noche en que ella estaba tan nerviosa antes del rescate de los artemarcialistas, el joven sonrió divertido. Cirse se dirigió a la cocina y calentó un par de Pizzas para que después ambos se fueran a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir, a partir de la mañana siguiente entrenaron intensamente.

Los dos días pasaron como un suspiro y el momento del encuentro al fin había llegado. Donnie esperaba nervioso en su disfraz en una de las vigas del techo del dojo, desde ahí veía el movimiento frenético para los preparativos, la familia Lee había llegado desde hacía mucho y Kim Ha presumía sus movimientos y músculos. El padre del chico era seguido por un séquito que reaccionaban exageradamente a cualquier petición del hombre, otros dos jóvenes, la parecer los hermanos mayores de Kim Ha, conversaban y bromeaban. Por parte de la familia Moo solo se encontraba el abogado, su dulce princesa coreana aun no había llegado. Unos minutos después Cise entró al lugar vestida con un Hanbok morado y negro (vestimenta tradicional coreana), los sonidos poco a poco comenzaron a acallarse a medida que la chica en disputa tomaba su lugar en un estrado separado del resto de los invitados. Dos hombres vestidos en camisa blanca y pantalón negro anunciaron las condiciones de la batalla: Los jóvenes combatirían a media luz, el estilo sería libre y ganaría aquel que lograra hacer caer a su oponente si el contrincante no podía ponerse en pie antes de la cuenta de 10. Kim Ha entró al espacio de pelea confiado al no ver a Donnie y la tortuga simplemente se dejó caer desde la viga para entrar en el dojo, asombrando a gran parte de los espectadores—Si sueltas el bo no te lastimaré Hamato—dijo Kim Ha y el de bandana morada se sorprendió de que dijera justo esas palabras, era como si frente a él se encontrara su hermano Rafael—Aunque lo hiciera me lastimarías…y no sería menos—El joven coreano sonrió—Bingo— dijo con actitud descarada. Donnie estaba cada vez más nervioso, vencer a Rafa era difícil y si Kim Ha era igual, las cosas serían mucho más complicadas de lo que esperaba. El encuentro dio inicio y la tortuga se mostró cuidadoso esta vez. Dejó que su adversario lo atacara primero, Cirse tenía razón, él era rápido y muy fuerte-¿Qué pasa Hamato? ¿Tienes miedo?—vociferó el chico, Donnie guardaba silencio y esquivaba ágilmente sus golpes, si algo había aprendido después de tantos encuentros con Rafa es que no debía de dejarse alcanzar por él y debía aprovechar su velocidad. En un ataque fallido Donatello empujó a su adversario con el bo y el chico casi cae, pero giró apoyando una de sus manos en el piso—¡Genial! los Moo al fin encontraron a alguien que no es un perdedor—dijo el chico mientras se ponía en guardia de nuevo—¿A qué te refieres con eso?—preguntó la tortuga detrás de su máscara—¿Cómo? ¿Viniste a competir por ella y no lo sabes?—El joven coreano se lanzó de nuevo al ataque—¿Crees que eres el primero al que tengo que derrotar para quedarme con ella? Su padre cada año traía a un perdedor nuevo desde el día en que la abuela que Cirse murió—Donnie se sintió confundido con esa revelación— ¿Y por qué su padre querría evitar que se casara contigo, si él mismo fue el que firmó el acuerdo?—preguntó la tortuga mientras atacaba al joven con todas sus fuerzas—Porque el acuerdo no lo decidió él, lo decidió la abuela de Cirse, esa chica es la vergüenza de la familia Moo niñito—El chico de cabello rojizo contraatacó y casi hace caer a Donnie—¿Vergüenza de la familia? ¿A qué te refieres?—El chico sonrió—No la conoces ni un poco ¿verdad? Sus padres nunca se casaron, así que él señor Moo tuvo que ceder a todos los caprichos de la abuela de Cirse para conseguir que la reconocieran como su hija legitima, es por eso que la madre de Cirse la dejó—Esto realmente impactó a Donnie, la joven de ojos violetas creía que era huérfana ¿Podría su madre seguir con vida? El de ojos negros aprovechó que su oponente estaba distraído y lo golpeó en el codo izquierdo, el de la máscara dejó escapar un quejido de dolor y casi suelta su bo—¡No te distraigas Hamato!—dijo altanero Kim Ha, la tortuga se replegó y esperó a recuperar de nuevo la sensibilidad en la mano pero por el lugar en donde fue golpeado sabía que era inútil, los músculos tardarían demasiado en recuperarse por completo. Respiraba agitado y nervioso, sus ojos se dirigieron a su dulce niña de ojos violetas que, igual que aquel día, lo miraba con preocupación. El chico tomó fuerzas—¿Y qué más sabes que yo no?—dijo el genio después de que su adversario esquivó un ataque sorpresa—Todo, tu ni siquiera la conoces ¿Estuviste ahí cuando su padre murió? Porque yo sí—dijo él con tono molesto—¿La acompañaste en el pleito legal para conseguir ser emancipada y que no la mandaran con una familia substituta?—En ese momento un golpe logró sacar a la tortuga de balance y el chico de piel blanca aprovechó esto para arrebatar el bo de las manos a Donnie, quien se mostró realmente pasmado y ante sus ojos atónitos Kim Ha lo rompió de un solo golpe el arma de la tortuga y de inmediato el chico de cabello rojizo gritó—¡SIN SU BO Y CON UNA SOLA MANO ¿VERDAD CIRSE? VEAMOS SI DE VERDAD LOGRA VENCERME ASÍ!—El chico de bandana morada se volvió a ver a su princesa sentada al otro lado del dojo quien lo miraba con una notoria preocupación. Donnie se replegó a las sombras y trató de tranquilizarse, debía de pensar en una estrategia porque las cosas se habían puesto muy mal. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Kim Ha con su sonrisa torcida mandarle un beso descarado a Cirse, fue entonces cuando a la tortuga se le vino una idea a la cabeza: se acercó rápidamente al chico y esquivó sus golpes para poder acercarse lo suficiente para decir algo sin que los demás lo escucharan—Crees que la conoces pero no es así—Donatello se pegó a la espalda de Kim Ha—Todo lo que sabes es respecto a su familia, no a ella—El joven coreano giró la guardia, y el de ojos cafés se agachó para esquivar el bo, con la mano derecha aprovecho el movimiento para empujar el arma y hacer que golpeara a su dueño, luego se rodó por el piso y desapareció en las sombras. El chico de ojos negros estaba a la defensiva y algo desconcertado por el golpe que Donnie logró propinarle con su propia arma—Nunca podrás conocerla mejor que yo, hemos estado juntos desde niños—un sonido se escuchó a su derecha y el joven de cabellos rojizos tiró un golpe en esa dirección, pero del lado opuesto apareció la tortuga que tomó el bo de su oponente y aprovechando que su centro de masa estaba desbalanceado por el golpe, lo jaló haciendo girar en el aire para luego caer en el piso de espaldas —Dime entonces cuál es su incienso favorito—dijo el de bandana morada viendo a su oponente en el piso. El chico de ojos negros se puso de pie de inmediato y tiró golpes rápidos a Donnie—¡De violetas!—el chico de ojos cafés esquivaba con rapidez—Error, violeta es su color favorito… ella ama el Sándalo, la relaja—dijo esto mientras tomaba por un extremo el bo de su oponente y con un movimiento certero lo golpeó en la frente, el chico se hizo hacia atrás por el golpe y de nuevo perdió de vista al genio—Si tan seguro estas de que la conoces mejor que yo entonces dime cuál es su animal favorito—dijo Kim Ha mientras bloqueaba un ataque de Donnie—Eso es fácil: gatos, ella ama a los gatos—el chico coreano gruño molesto pues sabía muy bien que eso era cierto, la tortuga bloqueó también un ataque de su contrincante y continuó con su plan—Tú te mueres por ella ¿Verdad? pero ¿Ya te diste cuenta que no le gustas? 10 años comprometidos y te aseguro que no te ha permitido besarla ni una vez—Cuando Donnie dijo esto el chico se quedó helado—No… ella no te habría dejado que tú...—dijo el chico incrédulo— ¿Tu qué crees genio?—dijo el de bandana morada con el mismo tono que su hermano de ojos verdes hubiera dicho, con esto planeaba provocarlo aun más y se alejó una corta distancia de su adversario, la suficiente para quedar al alcance de su bo. El joven coreano mostró una furia que no había expresado antes—¡Cómo te atreviste imbiecil!—dijo el chico mientras lanzaba un golpe con todas sus fuerzas al joven de bandana morada, quien simplemente se agachó para esquivar el golpe y al momento que el bo pasó sobre él lo tomó con su mano derecha y aprovechando el momentum del golpe aplicó un poco más de fuerza al movimiento. El impulso jaló con muchísima fuerza al chico de ojos negros que salió proyectado contra una de las paredes, para después caer al piso completamente inconsciente— ¡Inercia! Sería bueno que tomaras unas clases de física Lee—dijo el genio mientras iniciaba el implacable conteo. Los árbitros declararon ganador a Donatello Hamato, quien apenas escuchó esto miró fijamente a los ojos a la chica de cabellos negros—Bajo las reglas de la familia Moo reclamo a Cirse Moo como mi prometida— La joven de ojos violetas se puso de pie y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa. Se rompió el silencio para dar paso a una serie de murmullos y exclamaciones de sorpresa. El Sr. Lee únicamente se paró de su asiento en completo silencio y salió del recinto, los guardaespaldas de la familia se llevaron al joven a rastras que aun seguía inconsciente, a los pocos minutos el lugar se había vaciado y el chico de bandana morada esperaba a Cirse en uno de los rincones obscuros del lugar. La chica terminó de despedir a los invitados y entró al dojo. Buscó con los ojos y vio a su Donnie quitándose la máscara y caminó lento hasta él, aun estaba sorprendida de las habilidades del joven y de cómo había logrado ganarle a su adversario estando desarmado—Hola—dijo cuando estaba junto a él—Hola—contestó él con una gran sonrisa— ¿Cómo está tu mano?—preguntó ella mientras la tomaba para examinarla—No te preocupes, fue solo que golpeó el nervio ulnar, en un par de horas estaré como nuevo—dijo él chico mientras pasaba su mano derecha por la cabeza de la chica—¿Estas seguro?—el joven de ojos cafés asintió, ella solo le sonrió de forma tierna y lo abrazó—Gracias Donnie—el genio recibió el abrazo y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse—No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hice porque quise hacerlo—dijo él con la chica apoyada en su pecho, ella se separó lentamente para poder verlo de nuevo a los ojos—Siempre supe que solo tú podrías lograrlo y por eso tengo preparada una celebración muy especial—el chico la miró curioso—¡Hoy por la noche iremos a conocer Seúl!—dijo ella con tono emocionado—¿Qué?... no, alguien podría vernos y…—La chica lo interrumpió—No te preocupes, será como los patrullajes en Nueva York, iremos solo por los techos y regresaremos temprano, pero si viniste desde tan lejos, al menos quiero que puedas conocer el lugar—el chico sonrió y suspiró—Esta bien, creo que tienes razón ¿Que tan diferente puede ser de Nueva York?—

Por la noche ambos salieron a pasear por los tejados de la gran ciudad. Donnie enseñaba a Cirse a saltar adecuadamente, ya que ella jamás los había acompañado a un patrullaje. La chica estaba maravillada de poder ver las luces desde lo alto de los edificios y respirar el aire fresco de la ciudad que vio nacer a su familia—Es tan linda—dijo el chico de banda morada mientras miraba al horizonte, la chica se sentó a la orilla de un edificio y miró el cielo estrellado, era la primera vez desde que podía recordar que miraba el cielo de Corea, el genio se sentó junto a ella—¿Es como esperabas?—dijo él mientras dirigía sus ojos al cielo—No, es mejor—dijo la joven sin despegar la mirada de la noche estrellada—¿Oye qué le dijiste a Kim Ha que lo molestó tanto?—preguntó ella con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara, Donnie se quedó callado por unos minutos pensando si debía decirle—Yo… yo le dije que…-la chica volvió la vista para mirar a la tortuga que de inmediato sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza—…que tú me permitiste besarte—la chica se quedó mirándolo incrédula—¿Qué? ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?—preguntó ella inmóvil—porque… porque debía desequilibrarlo y sabía que se molestaría, a él realmente le gustas ¿Sabes?—la chica sonrió brevemente—Ah ya veo, fue una gran estrategia—dijo con un ligero tono de decepción mientras bajando la vista para luego tratar de ponerse de pie, pero el genio la tomó de la mano tiernamente como pidiendo que se quedara con él un segundo más—La verdad yo también estaría molesto y celoso en su lugar—la chica lo miró intrigada pero él no dijo más, simplemente se acercó despacio a ella mientras cerraba los ojos, centímetro a centímetro el corazón de la tortuga se aceleraba más esperando sentir aquella indescriptible emoción de la primera vez, sin embargo sus labios no fue lo que el joven sintió, abrió sus ojos y vio extrañado como a la joven había detenido ese beso con el dedo índice y se había inclinado ligeramente hacia atrás—Donnie no deberías de besar a alguien si no sabes lo que sientes por esa persona, puede ser muy problemático, además, no quiero que pase lo mismo que la última vez—dijo la chica con un tono triste para después ponerse de pie mientras su mano escapaba de la del muchacho. Ella comenzó a caminar a casa con ritmó desganado y a sus espaldas alcanzó a escuchar—No, espera—dijo el chico de ojos cafés apresurándose a ir tras Cirse, ella simplemente siguió adelante apresurando el paso—¡Cirse!—la llamó la tortuga, la chica lo ignoró de nuevo, pero él ya se había decidido a no dejaría las cosas así. Pensó en la mejor manera de llegar a ella, así corrió unos metros e impulsándose en un tinaco de agua saltó para quedar frente a la chica, ella se quedó parada, bien sabía que aunque lo intentara, si el ninja estaba decidido a cortarle el paso no habría mucho que ella pudiera hacer al respecto, cruzó los brazos y suspiró—Donnie, no estoy molesta es solo que creo que no deberías de tomar las cosas tan a la ligera, deberías reservar esos beso solo para la persona a la que amas ¿Me entiendes?—dijo ella con una expresión entre triste y decepcionada, el chico sacó una cajita que guardaba en su cinturón—Es justo lo que estoy haciendo—Donnie tomó la mano de su princesa—Alguna vez dijiste que esperarías a que yo pudiera sacar mis propias conclusiones y hace un par de días, después de tanto que hemos pasado juntos, me di cuenta que yo no quiero estar sin ti, que te has vuelto para mi como el aire, que solo junto a ti estoy tranquilo, que el mejor día de mi vida fue en el que te besé…—se arrodilló y abrió la caja, en ella un dije de una pequeña Shuriken del clan Hamato colgaba de una delicada cadena color plata—…me estoy enamorando de ti y quisiera saber si tú puedes corresponder a lo que siento—Cirse se quedó inmóvil, sus labios se entre abrieron y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, trató de hablar pero la voz simplemente se negaba a salir de su garganta, así que solo se dejó llevar, tomó la cajita y se inclinó para besar a ese chico con todo el amor reprimido por tanto tiempo guardó en su corazón, era un beso dulce y a la vez salado, aun mejor de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubieran podido imaginar y lo prolongaron hasta que el aliento les faltó—¿Puedo tomarlo como un sí?—preguntó Donnie completamente sonrojado pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, Cirse asintió limpiándose aquella pequeña lagrimita de felicidad—Te amo Donnie—dijo al fin la chica de ojos violetas mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente, el joven correspondió al abrazo—y yo a ti, perdón por no darme cuenta antes mi princesa—dijo él suavemente a su oído para permanecer así por el tiempo que pareció una eternidad, una recompensa, un sueño perfecto…

…

_Bueno pues es todo por el momento, espero que les gustara el capítulo de hoy, me retiro no sin antes pedirles que no duden en hacerme llegar cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o crítica, me sentiré muy feliz de recibir todos sus mensajes. Les envío muchos besos y abrazos, los veo en el siguiente capítulo_


	15. TU FELICIDAD ME DA ESPERANZA CAP 15

_Pues iniciamos con el capítulo 15, una disculpa porque me tardé mucho en actualizar. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, nunca había recibido tantas: 8 en una semana __ y tan hermosas que me mantuvieron con una sonrisa por toda la semana._

_Konami atribuye : Gracias por tus comentarios y por decir que te gusta mi estilo de escritura n_n es para ustedes que me esfuerzo, ojalá y pueda conservar esa buena opinión que tienes de mi_

_Daniela1501: Gracias por tus lindas palabras me siento alagada, ojalá este capítulo cumpla con tus expectativas._

_night babe: Jajajaja disculpa lo de Rafa, tomaré muy en cuenta lo que me has dicho._

_Bittersweet: Pues sí, en el capítulo anterior, el tuyo, no fue el primer comentario, pero sigues igual de constante, en cuanto al premio es ver primero el dibujo que hice para la historia, aun no lo tengo editado pero si te interesa que te lo mando, solo avísame._

_isa04kunoich2: Muchas gracias por todas tus lindas palabras, me hiciste el día n_n, me siento tan alagada que no sé que decir, solo un enorme Gracias, me encanta que disfrutes mi trabajo, sobre todo sabiendo que eres fan de Donnie igual que yo :P . Curiosamente eso de una Abril que llora por perder al ninja de morado mucho más popular de lo que esperaba, por un momento temí que los Apritelo me buscaran y quemaran viva. Afortunadamente no fue así y al contrario hubo más de uno al que le gustó, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia._

_Invitado: Pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo, ojalá y te guste. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios_

_Hillary: Cuando me llegó tu comentario abrí tan grandes los ojos, no podía creer que alguien de habla inglesa disfrutara de mi historia, muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de ponerla en google traslate y leerla. Yo no soy muy buena en inglés, así que no sé muy bien que tanta información se pierda en la traducción pero me sentí muy alagada de que aun así te gustara mi fic. Ojalá siga recibiendo mensajes tuyos y si llegas a tener alguna duda de la trama o de qué significa alguna palabra avísame, tal vez pueda ayudarte, te mando un abrazote desde México_

_Tamy F: Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic, me siento alagada de que lo leyeras dos veces, aun no me lo creo. No tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que leí tu review porque no me podía creer que alguien dijera cosas tan bonitas de mi trabajo. Me alegra mucho que el personaje de Cirse te guste y ojalá pueda mantener la buena imagen que tienes de mi historia. Besos_

...

TU FELICIDAD ME DA ESPERANZA

...

En la guarida Mikey miró con aire decidido hacia la nevera, el tiempo había llegado; la situación no podía esperar más. Clea ya llevaba algunos días a su cuidado y si las cosas seguirían así, debía de serle honesto—Clea, sé que esto no será fácil para ti, pero yo…—el chico abrió la puerta del congelador—…tuve otro gatito antes que tú—dijo con aire dramático, el gatito helado maulló desde adentro y la felina erizó su pelaje blanco para después bufar en señal de defender al que ya consideraba con su tortuga. Clea soltó dos poderos zarpazos que trajeron consigo un poco de helado, esto desconcertó a la pequeña cosa peluda que de inmediato se lamió la pata para limpiarla y después de saborear el cremoso bocado miró con profunda ilusión al gatito helado. La felina de ojos rojizos intentó entrar al espacio congelado pero en cuanto tocó el espacio con una de sus patitas sintió un frio abrumador, maulló de tristeza por no poder alcanzar a ese delicioso ser hecho de helado cremoso—Sí, lo sé, yo también lo amo—dijo Mikey con ojos de cachorrito para después dejarse lamer y lamer de vuelta a su gatito helado. Clea se aproximó usando la cabeza de Mikey como rampa para poder llegar a su objetivo, acicaló al gatito helado probando su delicioso sabor y luego ronroneó feliz, había encontrado al fin otro gato con el que estaba dispuesta a compartir a su tortuga.

...

En Seúl Donnie y su princesa se fueron tomados de la mano de regreso a casa. A ella poco le importó que fueran a paso lento. Parecía increíble que esas simples palabras "me estoy enamorando de ti" hubieran borrado todo, era como si en su corazón no se hubiera roto nunca. Los dos jóvenes hubieran pasado la noche completa fuera de no ser porque al día siguiente tenían un viaje largo que hacer para regresar a Nueva York. Entraron a la enorme casa por una de las puertas de servicio riendo y jugueteando, pero repentinamente ambos se callaron y se pusieron a la defensiva—¿Tú dejaste las luces prendidas?—preguntó la chica, el joven de bandana morada simplemente negó mientras se ponía a la defensiva—Yo iré primero—dijo él. La chica lo tomó de la mano—No, no deben verte ¿recuerdas?—el chico la besó en la frente y de todas maneras se adelantó escondiéndose en diversos rincones de la enorme casa. Cirse entró en la estancia cuidadosa y siguió por las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto, lugar donde estaba segura que escuchó venir un ruido. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y vio a alguien esculcando sus cajones, entró de golpe y trató de inmovilizar al intruso que la esquivó y dijo—¿Así recibes a tus amigos?—la chica reconoció la voz de inmediato—Kim Ha ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?—el joven le aventó a la chica su uniforme a la cara—Cámbiate, tienen que irse ahora mismo, mi padre está fúrico y no se quedará de brazos cruzados después de lo de hoy—¿Exactamente a qué te refieres?—dijo una voz detrás del joven de cabello rojizo. El chico coreano echó una mirada por detrás de su hombro y vio a Donnie en su disfraz—Eres bueno Hamato… escuché a mi padre decir que no permitiría que Cirse saliera de Corea sin antes pagar por la vergüenza que había hecho caer sobre el apellido Lee y tú sabes todo el poder que tiene mi padre aquí ¿No Cirse?—la chica volteó a ver a su amado ninja, claro que se preocupaba por lo que el Sr. Lee pudiera hacerle a ella, pero le preocupaba mucho más la seguridad de Donnie, así que con una expresión asustada sacó a los chicos a empujones de su cuarto—Afuera, tengo que cambiarme—dijo la chica mientras azotaba la puerta.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes se quitaban los ojos de encima, después de todo su relación no era precisamente amistosa, después de un tiempo el de bandana morada habló—Se supone que nuestro vuelo sale hasta mañana ¿Cómo nos iremos sin un avión?—dijo el genio—No te preocupes, mi hermano ya se está haciendo cargo de eso—dijo el joven coreano con una sonrisa confiada—El problema no será el avión, será que ustedes consigan llegar a él, por lo que escuche mi padre está por ofrecer una recompensa para quien le lleve a Cirse y quienes pueden responder a ese llamado no son precisamente honorables ni indefensos—contestó el chico mientras las puertas de la recámara de la chica se abrían, ella llevaba solo una mochila ligera y su bo, no era necesario más. Respiró por última vez el aroma de esa casa que le traía los más vívidos recuerdos de su padre, muchos recuerdos se quedarían en ella, pero ahora eran solo eso: su pasado, ahora debía de preocuparse más por su presente y su futoro, que era Donnie. Se despidió del lugar mientras pasaba las manos por las paredes a medida que se encaminaban a la salida. —Vámonos de seguro no tenemos mucho tiempo—dijo la joven mientras jalaba de la mano a Donnie ante la molestia de Kim Ha—Hay que idear un plan, somos solo tres y seguramente nos enfrentaremos a muchos—comentó el genio mientras bajaba las escaleras—Mis hermanos nos ayudarán—comentó el chico de ojos negros mientras abrían las puertas, la chica de ojos violetas sonrió ligeramente—Esas son buenas noticias, los dos son cinta negra en Hapkido—le comentó la joven a la tortuga—¿Hapkido?—preguntó él. El chico de ojos negros puso cara de fastidio—Tú de verdad no sabes nada de Corea ¿verdad Hamato?... El Hapkido es un antiguo arte coreano basado en patadas y agarres que sacan de combate al enemigo con el uso puntos de presión, dislocar, luxar, y romper huesos—dijo Kim Ha. El genio escuchó un poco impresionado la excelente descripción que nunca esperó del joven de cabello rojizo—Suena… efectivo—comentó Donnie como si hubiera tenido que buscar dentro de su cabeza alguna palabra diplomática para llamar a ese estilo de pelea—Toma Hamato, lo necesitarás—dijo el chico coreano mientras entregaba a la tortuga un bo—Sé que rompí el tuyo en nuestra pelea, pero este debe servirte, somos de la misma estatura, así que no creo que tengas dificultades con él, solo no permitas que la toquen ¿Entendido?—dijo Kim Ha mientras entraba al asiento del conductor de una lujosa y resistente camioneta.

Dos chicos ya esperaban al interior de auto, uno de cabello negro y facciones gallardas en el asiento del copiloto y un joven de actitud infantil que visiblemente se pintaba el cabello de un rubio escandaloso en el asiento trasero—Así que este es el tipo que te pateó el trasero hermanito—dijo el rubio, Kim Ha simplemente gruño y arrancó el auto que salió a toda velocidad por las calles desiertas de Seúl—Hola soy Jung-Su y él es Hyun-Shik, es mi hermano mayor—dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa juguetona, la tortuga miró al chico y no pudo evitar pensar por un segundo en su hermano Mikey—Hayime Mashite (mucho gusto en japonés)—contestó el de bandana morada—Igual—dijeron los hermanos al unísono. El rubio acercó el rostro a Cirse tanto como pudo—¡Mira Hyun-Shik, no tiene ni 24 horas comprometido con ella y ya le puso collar con todo y plaquita de identificación!—dijo divertido al ver el dije en forma de shuriken con el signo del clan Hamato—Tal vez tú debiste ponerle correa Kim Ha—dijo el mayor en tono de burla, el de cabello rojizo frunció el ceño y dio un giro brusco con el auto—¡EN LUGAR DE HACER ESAS BROMAS TONTAS DILES EL PLAN, PARA ESO ERES EL ESTRATEGA DE LA FAMILIA ¿NO?!—vociferó el hermano al volante. El mayor solo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a explicar—Una querida amiga mía ha aceptado llevarlos de regreso, no aseguro que el viaje sea lujoso pero al menos podrán salir. Los llevaremos a una pista de aterrizaje clandestina en las afueras de la ciudad. Son muchos los contactos de papá y probablemente alguno tratará de interceptarlos para quedar bien con él, pero como un favor especial a nuestro hermanito menor Jung y yo cubriremos su escape, así que traten de no entretenerse demasiado si es que tienen que pelear. Recuerden: su prioridad es abordar el avión ¿Entienden?—dijo el mayor serio y metódico, Cirse asintió pero Donnie aun no se sentía confiado—¿Y por qué nos ayudas?—preguntó la tortuga al menor de los hermanos Lee quien miró a su rival de amores desde el espejo retrovisor—Tú ganaste Hamato, sin trampas y yo respeto eso… además nunca permitiría que nadie, ni siquiera mi padre, le pusiera un dedo encima a Cirse, si es que yo puedo evitarlo—esbozó esa sonrisa torcida y el ninja pensó que la chica de ojos violetas tenía razón, Kim Ha era de carácter difícil, pero de buen corazón y honorable, Donnie sonrió debajo su máscara al sentir algo de simpatía por el chico de cabello rojizo.

Desde lejos se podía ver que el avión no era precisamente moderno pero debía de funcionar, los chicos salieron del auto y se despidieron de los tres hermanos—Hamato no creas que esto significa que renuncié a Cirse, te aseguro que después te buscaré y la recuperaré—Donnie lo tomó con calma—Estaré esperándote para darte la revancha, pero solo ella decidirá con quien estar, sin importar quien gane o pierda—contestó el joven de bandana morada para luego darle la mano a su adversario, apenas dieron el primer paso rumbo al avión varios autos los rodearon, de ellos salieron hombres armados hasta los dientes, el mayor suspiró—Ya decía yo que había sido muy fácil—Se puso en guardia mientras que el rubio guardó desanimado su celular y el menor sacó su bo—Hamato, Kim Ha y yo nos encargaremos de los que tienen armas de fuego. Cirse, ve con Jung-Su despejen el camino al avión, nosotros los seguiremos cuando terminemos—dijo el mayor mientras corría en zigzag hacia uno de los hombres potentemente armado, Kim Ha siguió a su hermano, Donnie por su parte se esfumó en una bomba de humo para evitar que los adversarios supieran donde iba a atacar. El de cabello negro tomó ágilmente la mano de uno de los hombres que intentaba desesperadamente apuntarle al chico sin conseguirlo. En cuanto las hábiles manos del hermano mayor de los Lee tocaron a su adversario bastó un leve apretón en el punto exacto de la muñeca y un suave movimiento del cuerpo para dejarlo en el piso apresado por una llave que de inmediato le dislocó el hombro derecho—Llevo uno Kim Ha ¡Voy ganando!—mencionó el de cabello negro, en ese momento el joven cabello rojizo noqueo a dos de sus adversarios—Quieres volver a contar hermanito—contestó el menor. Para entonces Donnie ya había tumbado al piso a 3 hombres y utilizaba a otro momentáneamente como escudo. Al observar la dinámica de los hermanos supo de dónde había tomado Cirse la idea de mantener entretenido a Rafa con competencias y apuestas—¿Puedo entrar a la contienda?—dijo la tortuga, el de cabello rojizo desarmó a otros dos que corrieron despavoridos ante las muestras de brutalidad del joven—No Hamato, es competencia familiar—dijo golpeando a uno de los que intentaba huir—No seas mal perdedor hermano, si él quiere competir que lo haga, veamos cuál de las 3 artes marciales es mejor—dijo el astuto líder de los hermanos mientras hacía una barrida a uno de sus atacantes que cayó de inmediato al suelo con el tobillo torcido, tomó el arma del caído y disparó a la rodilla de otros dos a los que ya en el piso desarmó con suma facilidad. Por su parte Cirse se encargaba de burlar a los adversarios para que el rubio pudiera fácilmente hacer presa de ellos—¿Estas segura de que no terminarán peleando entre ellos, en lugar de contra estos tipos?—dijo el chico juguetonamente—Nop, no puedo asegurarlo—contestó juguetona la chica de ojos violetas, el chico giró rápidamente y golpeó a otro de los oponentes con una patada directo a la quijada que lo sacó de combate—Bueno, al menos valdrá la pena si puedo ver de nuevo como Hamato pone en vergüenza a Kim Ha—dijo el joven de cabello teñido. La chica giró en el aire y golpeó con una patada a uno hombre que buscaba aprovechar que el rubio estaba ocupado rompiéndole el brazo a uno de los adversarios.

El campo de batalla ya estaba bastante despejado, y Donnie aprovechó que estaba cerca de Kim Ha para hacer una pregunta que le había estado rondando por la cabeza desde que supo que la madre de Cirse no había muerto, como ella pensaba—Sabes algo más de su madre—preguntó la tortuga mientras desarmaba a otros tipo con sus Shurikens. El de cabello rojizo lo miró seriamente—No, si tuviera información completa ya se la habría dicho, ten cuidado con tus palabra Hamato, podrías lastimarla sin darte cuenta—la tortuga asintió pues sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, tal vez su princesa no estaba lista para saber verdades a medias. La voz del hermano mayor se escuchó al fondo—Hermano no puedo creer que un ninja dejara en ridículo el apellido Lee dos veces en un día, lograste derribar a 20 Hamato, realmente eres impresionante, me encantaría conocer a tu maestro—Donnie se sintió alagado. —Vete nosotros nos encargaremos fácilmente del resto—dijo el de cabello rojizo, el de bandana morada solo asintió –¡Cuídala Hamato!—escuchó el genio a sus espaldas la voz de su antiguo contrincante serio y con un toque de tristeza—Te prometo que lo haré—dijo Donnie para después encaminarse a tomar la mano de Cirse para ir con ella rumbo al avión.

Una joven morena de ojos cafés, cabello negro ondulado y cuerpo exuberante los recibió. Sus rasgos y acento delataban que era latina—Bienvenidos, soy Julieta, siéntanse en confianza ¡Cualquier amigo de mi Oppa es amigo mío!—dijo ella mirando pícaramente con sus ojos cafés—¿Oppa?—preguntó Donnie—Es una expresión de cariño coreana guardada únicamente para tus hermanos o para…—la chica se sonrojó un poco—…para tú pareja—dijo finalmente. El chico la volteó a ver sorprendido, después la morena le mando un beso al mayor de los hermanos que hizo el ademán de atraparlo en el aire, para después despedirse de Cirse y Donnie agitando la mano. Los otros dos hermanos se despidieron también desde lejos en un breve momento de paz entre la batalla y la guapa latina cerró la puerta—¡Vámonos! No queremos más invitados indeseados—La chica de ojos cafés se encaminó a los controles donde la esperaba un jovencito de rasgos muy similares, probablemente algún familiar. Unos segundos después se puso en marcha la destartalada y vieja nave—¿Listos para el viaje de sus vidas?—preguntó ella con una notoria emoción en la voz, Cirse simplemente volteó a ver al genio con una sonrisa tierna y confiada—Lista—dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano para ir a tomar sus asientos.

El viaje fue largo y extenuante. Se notaba que Julieta tenía experiencia volando, no obstante, los asientos eran sumamente incómodos y Donnie no pudo hacer más que ver a su Cirse a través de su máscara sin poder tocarla ni besarla, así que las horas se hicieron eternas. Al fin aterrizaron sin mayores contratiempos en otra pista clandestina. Un auto los esperaba ya abajo, ellos se encargarían de llevarlos al lugar que los jóvenes quisieran.

Era de noche así que simplemente decidieron quedarse en una de las calles cercanas a la guarida. Los jóvenes bajaron por el alcantarillado y en cuanto ambos estuvieron abajo Cirse retiró la capucha y la máscara que cubría el rostro de Donnie para besarlo intensamente, seguido a ese beso vino otro y así muchos más breves y rápidos. Finalmente Cirse tocó la frente de Donnie con la suya mostrando una sonrisa cansada –¿No te duele la nuca por el elástico de la máscara?—preguntó ella recuperando el aliento—Curiosamente, en este momento no siento nada—contestó él mientras acariciaba su mejilla, no entendía como del primer beso al segundo pudo soportar tanto tiempo y ahora esas 18 horas parecieron una eternidad—Vamos a casa— dijo él tomándola gentilmente de la mano, la chica asintió, no sin antes darle un beso más al genio.

Caminaron tomados de la mano en un silencio casi de complicidad dedicándose miradas ocasionales y sonrisas dulces—¿Qué les diremos a los demás?—preguntó ella poco antes de llegar –¿Te refieres a mis hermanos?—preguntó Donnie, la chica asintió—Lo que tú prefieras, aunque es obvio que estamos comprometidos ¿no?—la chica se sonrojó, era cierto, tal vez las explicaciones saldrían sobrando, él la besó súbitamente en la mejilla y ella lo miró enternecida, para luego sonreírle con dulzura, y entonces pensó "¿Qué había que explicar? Seguramente todos se darían cuenta de que estaban perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro y eventualmente todos se darían cuenta, así que para qué complicar las cosas dando explicaciones".

Entraron a la guarida y todo estaba en silencio, el chico entró buscando a sus hermanos por todos lados pero no estaban, seguramente habían salido a patrullar. El genio suspiró después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Leo y escuchó una voz familiar a sus espalda—Me alegra tenerte de regreso hijo mío—dijo el maestro Splinter que había salido de su habitación al escuchar ruidos— ¡Sensei!—dijo alegremente Donnie para después abrazar efusivamente a su padre que le correspondió al abrazo. Cirse vio con dulzura y añoranza las muestras de cariño entre padre e hijo, ella no tenía a nadie a quien abrazar a su regreso, ni nadie, además de Clea, que la extrañara, así que no pudo evitar recordar con melancolía las caricias y palabras de cariño que siempre le daba su padre después de regresar de los torneos—Veo que has tenido éxito en tu misión—dijo el ninja veterano aproximándose a la joven que lo saludó con una reverencia, como siempre acostumbraba. La tortuga tomó la mano de la joven de ojos violetas y la guio gentilmente hacia su maestro—Padre—dijo solemnemente el chico de bandana morada—quiero presentar ante ti a esta mujer como mi prometida—dijo el genio con seguridad y ternura. El alto maestro simplemente acarició su barba mientras estas palabras eran pronunciadas y Cirse se sonrojó por completo para después comenzar a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente. Splinter se aproximó a la chica que miraba al piso completamente roja y la abrazó tiernamente—Bienvenida a la familia…hija mía—La chica de ojos violetas se quedó atónita, nunca pensó que sería recibida tan cálidamente. Le tomó unos segundo reaccionar, pero finalmente ella correspondió tímidamente el abrazo—Gracias a-abonim (padre político en coreano)—dijo ella suavemente con un cariño que nunca pensó poner en esa palabra. El maestro se separó de la chica—Me alegra saber que todo resultara bien en el duelo, ahora quiero descansar—y comenzó a dirigirse a su cuarto—Pero quisiera que mañana me contaran de su viaje hijos míos—les dirigió una sonrisa y ambos asintieron. Cirse miró a Donnie incrédula—Eso fue tan vergonzoso y…al mismo tiempo tan lindo—dijo ella cubriéndose con los dedos las mejillas completamente rojas, a Donnie le parecía tan tierno que simplemente no podía dejar de verla, de pronto la chica recordó algo y caminó a su cuarto, el chico se quedó mirándola desde la sala y suspiró involuntariamente—¡Clea!… ¡Clea! ya estoy aquí—dijo la chica en voz alta pero no vio a la gatita acurrucada en la cama, sin embargo si escuchó un maullido perezoso, casi como una pregunta, que provenía del cuarto de Mikey. Cirse caminó hasta la puerta abierta y la pequeña gatita se levantó ágilmente de la cama del ninja de bandana naranja para correr a los brazos de su dueña y de inmediato restregarse contra ella en señal de cariño—Pequeña traviesa ¿No le diste problemas a Mikey ni a Rafa verdad?—un ronroneo fue la única respuesta que recibió pero para ella era más que suficiente.

— ¿…Y vieron como lo arrojé para que callera en el contenedor de basura?—se escuchó la voz de Rafa aproximándose—Fuiste imprudente Rafael y no seguiste mis órdenes ¿Recuerdas que estás en un equipo?—Reclamó la voz de Leo—Apúrense ya casi es la hora de cenar de Clea—Dijo Mikey. En cuanto los 3 ninjas entraron a la guarida lo primero que vieron fue a Donnie parado en la sala-¡Hermano!—Gritó alegremente Mikey y de inmediato corrió a abrazarlo—Hola Mikey—dijo el más alto con una sonrisa—¿Y? ¿Lo lograste cerebrito o te quedaste sin novia?—dijo con actitud petulante Rafa. Cirse entró en ese momento a la sala persiguiendo a Clea que salió corriendo en cuanto escuchó la voz de Mikey, el joven de ojos verdes se dio cuenta que no había elegido las mejores palabras—Ups—dijo burlón mientras dibujaba una de sus sonrisas torcidas. La gatita trepó por el caparazón de la tortuga más joven que soltó a su hermano para responder a los reclamos de caricias de la pequeña felina—Sí, lo logré—dijo al fin el de bandana morada— ¡Genial!—dijo Mikey sosteniendo a Clea entre los brazos—Eso significa que ustedes dos están…-dijo Leo con una sonrisa pícara—C-comprometidos—dijo Cirse completamente ruborizada. Rafa se acercó al genio y le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo—así se hace Donnie—el más alto se sobó el golpe—Gracias…creo—contestó. Leo se aproximó a la chica que miraba divertida como los hermanos celebraban el triunfo—Entonces técnicamente eres de la familia ¿no?—dijo mientras le daba una palmadita en la cabeza, como se había habituado ya a hacerlo, la chica sonrió—Si me aceptan me encantaría—dijo ella y Leo simplemente le revolvió el cabello a la joven. Era curioso y aunque nunca se había tomado esas confianza con nadie, con ella era simplemente natural. La chica sonrió dulcemente y entonces la tortuga de la bandana azul vio el dije que colgaba del cuello de ella, volvió su vista a Donnie y sonrió al darse cuenta que las cosas iban mucho más en serio de lo que ellos les dejaban ver.

—¿Y el tipo ese te dio pelea o era todo un papanatas como se veía en la foto del periódico?—preguntó Rafa tirándose en el sofá mientras Clea se acomodaba en el hombro de Mikey, Donnie sonrió y se disponía a contarles a sus hermanos, pero de pronto cayó en cuenta que no podría, puesto que entonces tendría que decirles que Cirse y él se habían besado la noche que ella cumplió años, se sonrojó un poco y dijo—Les contaré mañana hoy estoy un poco cansado—Dijo tratando de disimular, Leo volteó a ver a la chica—¿Te quedarás hoy a dormir aquí?—Ella asintió felizmente—Sí, mañana regresaré a mi departamento, tengo que arreglar algunos papeles ¡Ven Clea, vamos a dormir!— dijo la chica mimosamente. La gatita corrió a los brazos de Cirse, la lamió en los dedos con su rasposa lengua y luego regresó con el ninja de la bandana naranja—¿Ella… ella me acaba de rechazar?—preguntó incrédula la chica. Mikey sonrió—es solo que está molesta porque te fuiste mucho tiempo, ya verás que mañana regresará a dormir contigo de nuevo—la pecosa tortuga mostró una ancha sonrisa y la chica miró extrañada a la pequeña felina que jugaba con la bandana del más joven de los hermanos. Finalmente Cirse suspiró, se estiró y se encaminó al cuarto que ya era prácticamente el suyo—Que descansen chicos—dijo ella para después bostezar y entrar al cuarto completamente obscuro.

Leo miró a Donnie quien lucía una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que no había visto antes en su hermano. Se sintió tranquilo al saber que todo estaba bien para él en esos momentos, tal vez había alcanzado una felicidad que él no podía, por lo menos no por ahora, pero se sintió extrañamente esperanzado al ver que el genio al final encontró a esa persona que lo quería y lo aceptaba tal y como era. El líder esperaba poder correr con la misma suerte algún día y un nombre en particular vino a su mente sin querer, sonrió pensando en ella por un breve instante y luego comenzó a caminar a su cuarto—Bueno, yo me iré a dormir—dijo por fin el de bandana azul. —Yo también me iré a dormir, el viaje fue muy pesado—dijo el genio mientras se dirigía al laboratorio.

Rafa miró a Mikey—Dame a la bola de pelos, tiene que cenar o no nos dejará dormir en la noche y yo te golpearé a ti por eso—Dijo Rafa tomando a la pequeña fiera de la piel ubicada detrás del cuello—Solo trátala bien Rafa—dijo Mikey con sus ojitos de cachorro—No la trato mal, solo que la tienes demasiado consentida—dijo el mayor encerrándola en su cuarto con un plato de comida—Y no saldrás a ver a Mikey hasta que no te lo termines—dijo finalmente para tumbarse en la cama. La gatita comió rápidamente y al finalizar comenzó a maullar junto a la puerta—Ya puedes dejarla salir—dijo el ninja de la bandana roja aun acostado en su cama, el menor de los hermanos abrió la puerta y la pequeña Clea salió presurosa a acurrucarse en el hombro del ninja de naranja quien después volvió a cerrar la puerta. El chico de ojos verdes se giró en su cama y pensó que no había visto a la pelirroja desde aquel día en que Donnie se fue, no porque ella no fuera a la guarida, sino simplemente porque él permanecía en su cuarto durante las visitas, tal vez esperando que ella fuera a tocar a su puerta ¿Pero qué clase de tonto demente tocaría a su puerta si quería vivir? Se acomodó en la cama y pensó cuan feliz se veía Donnie, no parecía que nada le preocupara… nada. Él nunca sería así, sonreír bobamente no iba con su estilo, pero no podía negar que lo envidiaba un poco, había encontrado a una chica que lo quería sin importar que fuera un mutante, una chica divertida, bonita e inteligente. Tal vez para él sería más difícil, sabía bien que su carácter no era precisamente fácil de sobrellevar, pero si él tímido de su hermano ñoño pudo ¿Por qué el no? Apagó la luz arrojando una de sus almohadas y luego se acomodó para dormir.

Al poco tiempo de haberse ido a dormir un leve toquido en la puerta de Cirse la hizo ir hacia la puerta. Donnie sonrió en cuanto vio a la chica aparecer en el umbral de la habitación completamente obscura y simplemente le robó un beso para después dar media vuelta y regresar a dormir, Cirse sonrió, como le gustaba que él le robara los besos que de por sí ya le pertenecían. Era muy cierto lo que había escuchado alguna vez: los besos robados son más lindos, tal vez por ese toque travieso o por su naturaleza impulsiva, pero adoraba que Donnie hiciera eso, que simplemente la besara sin pedir permiso, sin decir nada. La chica pasó sus dedos por sus labios que no podían borrar esa sonrisa ilusionada, para después cerrar la puerta y acostarse en esa cama que ya no necesitaba que tuviera el aroma de su genio, porque al fin había dejado de extrañarlo.

...

_Pues es todo por este capítulo, aprovecho para invitarlos de nuevo a que me hagan llegar sus comentarios, preguntas, dudas, sugerencias y críticas. Me gustaría hacer este fic cada vez mejor para ustedes. Mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia que se ha prolongado más de lo que esperaba. Les envío un abrazo y un beso._


	16. ¿CELOS? CAP 16

_Bienvenidos al capítulo 16. Estoy emocionada, creo que la historia se ha desarrollado muy bien y aunque no soy muy buena con eso del humor, espero que no lo extrañen tanto. Me disculpo porque sé que no le hago justicia a las ocurrencias de Mikey, pero se bien que lo cómico nada más no se me da, así que por favor ténganme paciencia._

_Como ya es tradición quiero agradecer a todos los que me han enviado Reviews, entre ellos **ScarlettParker**: qué bueno que tengas ya cuenta. Siempre me alagas con tus palabras, me esforcé mucho en este capítulo, espero que también sea de tu agrado y que logre sorprenderte nuevamente._

_**Komneid**: Gomeeee por lo de Abril, no me odies por favor… sé que las cosas se ven difíciles para ella. No quiero decir mucho para no spoilear, pero creeme que trato de no son tan cruel con personajes que no me pertenecen, sorry, sorry_

_**Bittersweet**: Jajajaja es justo en este momento cuando necesitamos las habilidades de invención de nombres de Mikey, pero me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, por un momento temí que les aburriera pues casi todos eran personajes míos en el capítulo anterior y sé perfectamente que no son tan adorables como nuestras queridas tortugas n_n pero veo que no los aburrí y eso me hace muy feliz._

_**Yesenia000:** Qué gusto tenerte como nueva lectora de este fic. Me alegra que el primer capítulo te resultara agradable y gracias por lo que mencionas respecto a como describo las habilidades de Cirse en el cap 4, sé que aun te falta un ratito para llegar hasta aquí, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de dejarte un mensaje como a todos los que hacen Reviews, ya es tradición._

_**Hillary:** Un gusto volver a saber de ti, me emociona mucho que mi única lectora de habla inglesa me mande sus reviews. Efectivamente Kim Ha es todo un caballero. Creeme el honor de que tú seas mi lectora es todo mío._

_Bueno pues dejemos la palabrería por hoy empecemos con lo bueno…_

...

¿CELOS?

...

La mañana llegó tan tranquila como cada día, pero en esta ocasión, un agradable olor inundó cada uno de los cuartos, incluso antes de que el mayor despertara. Los jóvenes asomaron la cabeza desde sus respectivas habitaciones, primero Leo, luego Rafa, después Donnie y por último Mikey—¿Quién está cocinando si Mikey está aquí?—preguntó extrañado el mayor. El de morado entonces pensó que tal vez…

Corrió a la puerta y dentro de la cocina vio a Cirse preparando 6 platos cuidadosamente. El joven la miró quieto y callado, era casi como ver un sueño caminando en el mundo real, de pronto sus tres hermanos chocaron contra el genio, al no poder detenerse por lo rápido que iban. Cayeron todos al piso, unos sobre otros. La chica se rio divertida al ver a los cuatro jóvenes gritándose echándose culpas y tratando de levantarse.

Se acercó y extendió su mano al menor para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie—Lo siento Mikey, espero no te moleste que yo preparara el desayuno hoy, es que quería agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mí—dijo la chica mientras el resto de los ninjas se levantaban. El menor la miró con recelo—Es la venganza porque Clea quiso irse a dormir conmigo ¿verdad?—dijo el menor algo desconfiado. Ella simplemente lo miró divertida y luego se echó a reír, le parecía divertido que el de bandana naranja pensara que ella podía molestarse por eso. Rafa caminó alrededor de la mesa—¿Pero qué preparaste?—preguntó él percibiendo el delicioso olor de uno de los platos aun humeantes. La joven de ojos violetas procedió a explicar—Es un platillo coreano que mi papá solía prepararme cuando era niña, de hecho Mikey te traje eso—dijo ella señalando unos pequeños frascos puestos en la alacena abierta—Son especies muy usadas en Corea y esto también es para ti—la chica puso en las manos de la joven tortuga un libro de cocina coreana viejo y desgastado—Era de papá, pero creo que tú le darás un mejor uso que yo—dijo ella sonriéndole a al ninja de naranja que miró emocionado el libro—¡En tú cara Rafa! ella me trajo algo y a ti no—dijo la tortuga pecosa mientras se escudaba detrás de la chica de la furia de su hermano—Pero sí le traje algo Mikey—anunció ella mientras miraba divertida como el pequeño le sacaba la lengua a su hermano mayor. Cirse se escabulló para tomar una caja roja puesta en la mesa, la cual le entregó al joven de ojos verdes—Es un conjunto de películas de acción coreanas, si no te molesta podemos verlas juntos—el chico sonrió de medio lado—Bien Leo, creo que eres el único del que no se acordaron en su viaje—dijo burlón el ninja de bandana roja—¡Cállate!—protestó el líder, y en el instante la chica extendió su mano hacia él mostrando un paño rojo que envolvía un conjunto de piedras muy diversas—¡Esto es…!—dijo el líder sorprendido—No son coreanas, son japonesas. Sé que las necesitarás para cuidar el filo de tus Catanas y me pareció un buen regalo, ojalá te gusten—El líder abrió grandes los ojos y las tomó ilusionado como un niño que acaba de conseguir el juguete de moda— ¡G-gracias!—dijo sonriente el de azul, Rafa hizo una sonora trompetilla. —¡Bahh… gran cosa! ¿rocas? ¿en serio? Te emocionas por cada tontería Bobonardo—luego se sentó a desayunar mientras veía las portadas de las películas. Donnie miró a su chica de ojos violetas cariñosamente y pensó que de seguro eso era lo que ella traía en esa pequeña mochila, pues fue lo único que trajo de cuando escaparon. —Cirse, veo que hoy tú has preparado el desayuno—dijo el maestro Splinter entrando a la cocina, la chica hizo una reverencia y el maestro contestó a esta, la chica se veía feliz pero un poco nerviosa—Sí, abonim, ojalá le guste—dijo ella tímidamente, aun no se acostumbraba decir esa palabra al hombre que ella veía casi como una leyenda. La dulce chica se sentó junto a su genio, quien discretamente tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa causando que ella se sonrojara ligeramente volteara a verlo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Ambos se vieron con complicidad por un segundo y luego comenzaron a comer.

El desayuno pasó sin mayores complicaciones y el momento de hablar con Splinter había llegado. La joven de cabello negro se sentía un poco nerviosa, no sabía exactamente la razón de la reunión, pero seguramente era importante y referente a su compromiso con Donnie. Ambos entraron al dojo y tomaron asiento uno junto al otro frente al maestro—Hijos míos estoy feliz de que lograran su objetivo pero como padre hay algunas cosas que me preocupan—El hombre rata se mostraba serio y firme—No tomo a mal las costumbres de tu familia Cirse, en Japón también se acostumbran los matrimonios arreglados, pero mis hijos no han sido educados en esta tradición—dijo el padre con actitud severa—C-comprendo perfectamente—dijo la chica tartamudeando un poco por los nervios—Donatello, hijo ¿Has aclarado ya las dudas de tu corazón?— el hombre rata se dirigió al chico de bandana morada—Hi, sensei—dijo él con una leve sonrisa en los labios—¿Debo asumir entonces que su relación va más allá de un compromiso arreglado?—los dos jóvenes asintieron ante el cuestionamiento de su padre—En ese caso Cirse es importante que tomes en cuenta algunas cosas: mi hijo nunca tendrá una vida como los demás jóvenes, él, además de lo obvio, es un ninja. No pude mostrarse al mundo ante reflectores y flashes de cámara. Sé que tú eres una figura reconocida en el mundo humano y esto podría ser perjudicial para él si no eres cuidadosa y puede ser que un día debas de decidir entre quedarte a su lado, o continuar con tu vida en la superficie—el hombre calló un momento al ver la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de su hijo—Lo comprendo perfectamente Gyo Su y era algo que ya había pensado. Quiero que sepa que si alguna vez me veo obligada a decidir entre mi vida en la superficie y Donnie, lo elegiría a él—el chico la miró sorprendido, lo había dicho completamente decidida, sin dudarlo, sin inmutase y con total seriedad—¿También estás consiente que siendo un ninja es posible que un día alguna batalla salga muy mal y no regrese?—Cirse miró al piso conteniendo la respiración, su sedoso cabello negro cubrió una parte de su rostro—Sí, lo sé, pero el tiempo que pase con él, sin importar si es mucho o poco, lo agradeceré y me hará feliz—Donnie estaba asombrado de todo lo que ella estaba dispuesta a soportar, del gran alcance que tenía lo que sentía por él—¿También has pensado en el sacrificio que deberías de hacer en caso de decidir tener su propia familia? Sus hijos probablemente no sería humanos normales, si es que pueden tenerlos—dijo presionando aun más a la joven, la chica levantó el rostro—Estoy consiente abonim y si tengo la bendición de ser madre nada me haría más feliz que el que nuestros hijos hereden el espíritu y corazón de la familia Hamato sin importar como sean en el exterior—después de estas palabras el dojo quedó en completo silencio, Donnie nunca se había dado cuenta que estar con él implicarían más sacrificios que los que la propia familia de Cirse requería. De alguna manera le dolía saber todo lo que ella tendría que dejar por estar a su lado y aun así se mantenía firme, segura de que quería estar a su lado por sobre todo lo demás. El padre suspiró aliviado, mostró una mirada dulce y amorosa—En ese caso hijos míos no me queda más que dar mi consentimiento a su relación—dijo el maestro con una sonrisa complacida mientras se le quitaba un enorme peso de encima, al darse cuenta que su hijo no pasaría una vida en completa soledad, como en algún momento lo temió—Me alegra saber que estarán bien juntos. Ahora pueden retirarse, yo me quedaré un rato para meditar a solas—dijo él tranquilamente—la chica caminó y sacó algo de su mochila—Abonim he traído esto para usted—la chica extendió un libro hacia el maestro, quien lo tomó con curiosidad—Es la historia de algunos clanes ninja, está en coreano, pero en esta sección encontré algo que pensé que le gustaría conservar—Al final un conjunto de fotografías mostraban a su amada Tang Shen en el día de su boda y en una foto adicional estaba la pequeña Miwa, el hombre pasó las manos por las imágenes impresas apenas rosandolas. La chica le sonrió y dejó el libro entre sus manos. El hombre rata miró con nostalgia las páginas para luego volver la mirada a la chica—Es mi forma de darles las gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mi—Ella sonrió y el maestro le correspondió a la sonrisa, después los dos jóvenes salieron en silencio del recinto.

Apenas salieron del dojo, Donnie tomó de la mano a la chica y la jaló con rapidez para entrar juntos al cuarto de ella—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó la chica cuando el joven prendió la luz, cerró la puerta tras él y la abrazó tiernamente—solo quería estar abrazarte un momento—dijo él mientras recargaba su cara el hombro de la chica, luego la tomó por la cintura, la levantó y le dio algunas vueltas emocionado y la dejó en el piso de nuevo—Te amo—dijo tiernamente y la inclión para atrás, ella le sonrió y se besaron tiernamente—Yo también te amo Donnie—dijo ella acariciando con dulzura su mejilla—Pero debo irme, hay algunas cosas que tengo que hacer—dijo la chica muy a su pesar el chico asintió resignado y la abrazó una última vez. La joven de ojos violetas se despidió y salió de la guarida rumbo a su departamento. Después de eso el genio se encerró en su laboratorio para comenzar a trabajar.

…

Abril llegó alrededor de las 4:00 de la tarde a la guarida. Leo y Mikey la saludaron acomodados en el sofá así que la chica se sentó junto a las dos tortugas—¿Qué hay chicos?—pregunto la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba—Hola Abril ¿Y Casey?—preguntó el mayor de los hermanos ella suspiró y dijo con tono molesto–Lo castigaron de nuevo, ahora por romper un vidrio de la dirección—la chica de ojos azules cruzó los brazos y resopló. Leo sonrió ante la actitud de su amiga—Que mal—La tortuga más joven siguió viendo la tele cuando recordó algo—Oye Abril ¿No vas a ir a saludar a Donnie?—pregunto Mikey mientras que Clea se acorrucaba para dormir en un huequito de su caparazón Abril se mostró sorprendida, hasta donde ella sabía su mejor amigo llegaría ese día pero por la tarde—¿Ya regresó?—dijo ella evidentemente sorprendida—Sí, llegó anoche. En estos momentos está en su laboratorio—contestó el líder.—Ahh… ¿Y Cirse?—preguntó la chica para tantear terreno –Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer en su departamento, se fue hace varias horas ya—contestó el mayo despreocupado. La chica miró la puerta del conocido laboratorio, dudó por un unos momentos, pero al final decidió ir. Tocó la puerta despacio, casi esperando que Donnie no la escuchara, no estaba segura de poder ver de nuevo esos ojos cafés y esa sonrisa dulce sin sentir que se le iban las fuerzas al piso. Esperó nerviosa a que el joven de bandana morada atendiera y cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, la tortuga abrió despacio. Al fin pudo verlo después de tanto tiempo y su corazón dio un pequeño brinco, obviamente lo que sentía aun estaba ahí, vivo, fuerte e insoportablemente intenso—Ho-ola—dijo tartamudeando por primera vez frente al genio, desde que se conocieron—¡Abril!—dijo el chico de ojos cafés ante ese saludo inesperado—Pasa—contestó él abriendo aun más la puerta—No… no yo… es que… no quiero interrumpirte…solo…t-te quiero… es decir…¡quiero saludarte!... sí, eso…solo quería saludarte… jeje…Hola—dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa. El genio la miró un poco desconcertado y sin decir absolutamente nada—Bueno, yo… regresaré con Leo.—dijo señalando al mayor de los hermanos mientras se preparaba para dar media vuelta, sin embargo quiso decir algo antes de irse—Donnie si te desocupas más tarde y quieres platicar o hacer algo… estaré poro aquí—dijo ella al fin con un tono ligeramente más tranquilo y luego comenzó a caminar al sillón sintiéndose completamente tonta después de tartamudear de esa manera, no obstante, la tortuga detrás de ella dijo algo que la detuvo en seco —¿Segura que no quieres ayudarme? voy a hacer un experimento de química que creo que sería interesante para ti—La chica volteó de inmediato mirando a su mejor amigo con ojos ilusionados—¿De verdad puedo?—El chico asintió y ella regresó rápidamente a la puerta que él ya había abierto para dejarla pasar. Leo miró la escena sentado desde el sofá y se preguntó si Donnie estaba tomando la mejor actitud respecto a Abril… internamente se reprendió a sí mismo, era la vida privada de su hermano y tal vez ya había sido demasiado entrometido en cuanto a eso. Trató de no preocuparse y siguió viendo la televisión.

Unos minutos después el ninja de las sais salió al fin de su cuarto—¿Ya se fue Abril?—preguntó Rafa sentándose en el sillón junto al líder—No, está en el laboratorio con Donnie—el de rojo hizo una mueca de molestia ¿Cómo era posible que después de lo que su hermano le dijo a la pelirroja ella se metiera en su laboratorio a la primera oportunidad y ni una vez había ido a buscarlo a él a su cuarto? No había mucho que pudiera hacer así que caminó hacia la cocina bastante molesto—¿Hay palomitas?—dijo el chico de ojos verdes cortante y de mala gana—Sí, están abajo—contestó el líder. El chico temperamemtal sacó un paquete para prepararlo, después de todo Cirse llegaría más tarde para cumplir su promesa de ver las películas que le regalo, y parecía que la familia completa se les iba a unir. Después de eso ella discutiría con Leo si ahora al fin podría acompañarlos al patrullaje, pero era prácticamente un sí seguro. Abril, sin estar tan preparada, ya había ido algunas veces y era evidente que Cirse tenía mejores habilidades de pelea que la kunoichi en entrenamiento. Rafa consideraba que al menos a la chica de ojos violetas no tendrían que estarla cuidando como si fuera una niña pequeña tratando de demostrar que ya había crecido, y que Donnie no estaría tan ocupado tratando de cuidarla, como pasaba con la pelirroja.

…

En el laboratorio Donnie se concentraba en terminar algunas pruebas mientras Abril le ayudaba—Pensé que tardarían más en regresar—dijo la chica de ojos azules mientras que Donnie colocaba un poco de su pegamento especial sobre dos metales diferentes—Tuvimos que regresar antes de lo planeado, aunque realmente no fue mucha la diferencia—contestó el genio mientras observaba entusiasmado como los metales se habían adherido el uno al otro en un instante— ¿Y cómo les fue en Corea?—preguntó la chica pelirroja observando disimuladamente a Donnie—Bien, solo hizo falta un poco de estrategia y la ayuda de la física—contestó el genio distraído en los químicos que mezclaba cuidadosamente con ayuda de una pipeta—¿y a qué fueron?—preguntó ella tranquilamente, el chico le entregó algunas cosas a su amiga y le dio algunas instrucciones—¿Podrías agregar el sulfato de amonio en aquella solución? Solo tres gotas, eso será suficiente—la chica tomó un gotero de la mesa y se acercó a la mezcla. Llenó el pequeño tubo del gotero y se dispuso a agregar la cantidad indicada –En realidad fui a ayudarle a Cirse a…—"Uno…dos…" contaba en su mente la pelirroja para no interrumpir lo que le estaba contando el joven de ojos cafés—…a romper su compromiso—dijo él al fin y de pronto la chica dejó de prestar atención al conteo de las gotas, su boca se abrió ligeramente, sus ojos se volvió a ver a la tortuga con actitud sorprendida y para finalmente dejar caer el gotero completo en la mezcla sin darse cuenta.

…

Pasaron un par de minutos en completa tranquilidad y silencio en la guarida de las tortugas cuando de pronto una explosión se escuchó en el laboratorio del genio. Abril y el chico morado salieron sucios y humeando—Lo siento Donnie, me distraje un segundo y luego…¡De verdad lo siento!—el joven ojos cafés tosía constantemente mientras negaba con la mano—No te preocupes—tosió descontroladamente de nuevo. Los tres hermanos se aproximaron rápidamente para saber si todo estaba bien— ¿Donnie otra vez? ¡No tienes ni 24 horas de haber llegado y ya causaste otra explosión!—dijo el mayor reprendiendo a su hermano—No fue él, fui yo—dijo avergonzada Abril—¡Wow, Donnie, ahora sí te superaste a ti mismo! No pensé que eso de hacer explotar las cosas fuera contagioso—dijo con actitud burlona el de ojos verdes echándose a la boca una de las palomitas de maíz que acababa de preparar. La chica de ojos azules fulminó a Rafa con la mirada y luego guio al genio al sofá para que pudiera descansar—¿Necesitas algo Bro?—preguntó el menor de los hermanos, el chico de ojos cafés seguía tosiendo y con dificultad al fin pudo decir una palabra—Agua—el de bandana naranja corrió despavorido para traer lo que le habían pedido. En cuanto el genio tubo el vaso en sus manos lo tomó de un solo trago, tosió un poco más y luego respiró aliviado. El menor de los hermanos pasó sus ojos de la pelirroja a su hermano de bandana morada y de regresó—Pero si fue Abril la que causó la explosión ¿Por qué Donnie fue el más afectado?—preguntó Mikey en un destello de genialidad. La chica miró apenada al piso—Es que él… me protegió de la explosión—dijo ella tristemente. Rafa volvió a fruncir el ceño, no le gustaba esa manía de su hermano de ser el caballero en brillante armadura que rescata a la damisela en peligro, Leo se preocupó un poco, pero prefirió no decir nada.

Cirse llegó en ese momento y al ver a todos en la sala se acercó curiosa—¿Qué pasa?... ¡Abril Hola!—dijo ella dibujando una enorme sonrisa al ver a la aprendiz de kunoichi mientras caminaba hacia el grupo—Nada Cir, solo otro experimento de Donnie que explotó—dijo Rafa mientras miraba fijamente a Abril—¿Qué?—dijo la chica de ojos violetas mientras se apresuraba a acomodarse junto a su genio—¿estás bien?—dijo ella visiblemente preocupada, era irónico pero a Donnie le encantaba que lo mirara así y no podía evitar sonrojarse—S-sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes—dijo él mirándola a los ojos, la chica de cabello negro le sonrió tiernamente y Abril no pudo evitar torcer la boca. Rafael aun miraba a la pelirroja consumirse en celos, así que le puso el tazón de palomitas enfrente y miró a otro lado con actitud de fastidio. La chica de ojos azules entonces se dio cuenta que estaba siendo demasiado obvia, tomó el tazón de palomitas y comenzó a comer—Cirse ya que llegaste y mi hermano necesita descansar después del desastre que ocurrió en su laboratorio ¿Te parece bien si iniciamos con la tarde de películas?—Sugirió Leo un poco más serio de lo usual—Claro, me parece bien Leo—dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna.

Cirse se quedó sentada a un lado de Donnie y Rafa se fue al otro sillón, junto a él se sentó Leo y a otro lado Abril, Mikey se acomodó en un cojín en el piso con actitud infantil, aquella fue una gran película, la chica de ojos violetas la veía emocionada, Abril en cambio estaba sumamente inquieta. La joven veía con molestia como el genio ocasionalmente desviaba su mirada para ver a la chica de cabello negro, que estaba completamente absorta en el filme. Finalmente recargó la cabeza en Rafa que abrió grandes los ojos al notar esto, el chico de bandana roja miro a la joven de ojos azules y notó enseguida que miraba fijamente a su hermano aun cuando estaba recargada en su hombro, rodó los ojos con fastidio y simplemente se hizo hacia adelante de súbito provocando que la pelirroja tuviera que reincorporarse en su asiento.

La película terminó y Cirse estaba maravillada, era como una niña pequeña, seguramente todos esos años sin ver le daban un toque de inocencia en cuanto a películas se trataba, estaba emocionada y eufórica por los efectos especiales, tanto que lucía una amplia sonrisa y escuchaba atenta como Donnie explicaba los métodos utilizados para conseguir ciertos trucos en el cine. El menor sugirió—¿Y si vemos otra?— al ver a su amiga completamente emocionada, Rafa se puso de pie—No gracias, estoy cansado—dijo volteando a ver a la pelirroja y luego se dirigió a su cuarto—Cirse se preocupó un poco, él siempre había tenido una mala actitud, claro, pero sintió esa expresión algo extraña. Estuvo a punto de ir tras él cuando Abril se le adelantó. La chica de ojos violetas volteó a ver a Leo con expresión de duda, el líder simplemente se encogió de hombros. La chica suspiró y luego pensó en hablar de un tema que tenían pendiente— ¿Oye Leo y sí podré acompañarlos hoy al patrullaje?—el chico de azul pensó un momento más, aunque ya tenía su respuesta—Si prometes seguir mis instrucciones, está bien, pero debes ser cuidadosa—la chica asintió feliz, dos de sus dedos dibujaron un círculo a la altura de su corazón—Prometido osado líder—dijo ella de forma juguetona.

…

El ninja de rojo entró rápidamente a su cuarto y empujó la puerta para que se cerrara tras él, pero el pie de Abril detuvo la trayectoria, la joven entró al cuarto del chico temperamental sin pedir permiso y cerró la puerta— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó ella. El chico dejó salir un "ash" de su boca y se sentó en su cama—Nadie te invitó a entrar ¿Sabes?—dijo con el ceño fruncido—L-lo siento, es que… no sé por qué, pero siento que debería disculparme—dijo ella y entonces el de ojos verdes sí explotó, se puso de pie y de manera amenazante comenzó a caminar hacia la chica—¡QUE NO SABES POR QUÉ!—le dijo en un grito casi ahogado a la chica de ojos azules con una evidente rabia en la mirada—YO NO SOY COMO DONNIE O CASEY COMO PARA PERMITIR QUE ME USES PARA DARLE CELOS A ALGUIEN ¿ENTENDISTE?— dijo Rafa con un tono atemorizante por la furia reflejada en sus ojos verdes. La chica se replegó asustada hasta la puerta, él nunca le había hablado así—yo…yo… lo siento, no fue mi intensión—dijo ella ya con los ojos cerrados y visiblemente asustada. El chico la tomó por el brazo, la jaló para poder abrir la puerta y luego la sacó de su habitación. En cuanto él cerró se escuchó el inconfundible sonido del seguro de la puerta. La pelirroja estaba temblando y no pudo moverse por unos minutos. Trató de calmar su acelerado corazón, miraba a los lados y se preguntaba si los demás habrían escuchado la discusión, asumió que no porque nadie parecía venir, así que simplemente se encerró en el baño en donde sin entender por qué comenzó a llorar. Ese definitivamente había sido un mal día.

…

Los minutos pasaron y ni Rafael ni Abril regresaban, Donnie había decidido regresar a limpiar su laboratorio antes de irse a patrullar, Cirse quiso acompañarlo pero él insistió en hacerlo solo. Después de unos minutos de jugar con Clea y Mikey las cosas no parecían mejores, así que se puso de pie y se encaminó al cuarto con la marca roja en la entrada. Tocó despacio, bien conocía el temperamento de Rafa y no quería molestarlo aun más de lo que ya era evidente que estaba o interrumpir si estaba hablando con Abril algo delicado—Rafa soy yo ¿Puedo pasar?—nadie le contestó pero pudo escuchar como quitaban el seguro por dentro, la chica abrió solo un poco la puerta con cautela y de inmediato sintió como la jalaron rápidamente desde adentro—No me gusta que me espíen, entra o deja de ver desde la puerta—dijo Rafa. Ella entró callada y se quedó a la mitad de la habitación. Era evidente que su amigo no era ni remotamente tan ordenado como ella, por ello buscó un lugar donde no hubiera tantas cosa en el piso. El chico pasó junto a ella y se sentó en la cama—¿Debería preguntar qué te pasa o mejor me quedó solo aquí calladita?—dijo la joven tratando de generar empatía. Rafa solo rodó los ojos y torció la boca, parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no explotar de nuevo en furia. Cirse solo suspiró y se sentó en el piso callada, no diría nada si es que él no quería hablar—¿Por qué veniste? ¿Qué quieres?—preguntó el chico de bandana roja molesto y usando un tono de voz alto. La chica se encogió de hombros—No sé, solo quería venir a verte, saber si estabas bien—dijo ella recargándose ligeramente hacia atrás, sabía perfectamente que pisaba terreno peligroso así que trataba de ser cuidadosa para no ganarse un montón de gritos de furia—¿No me ves? Estoy bien ¿Ya te vas?—dijo él gruñón aun usando un tono de voz alta—Ok, sí…ya me voy, disculpa la molestia… y si después quieres hablar estaré afuera—La chica se puso de pie y empezó a caminar a la puerta—Cir…gracias por venir—dijo él cuando la chica ya había puesto la mano en la perilla, la joven se quedó parada unos segundos y luego regresó para darle un inesperado abrazo al chico de ojos verdes—Para eso están los hermanos ¿Recuerdas?—le dijo ella en voz baja para después soltarlo y salir de ahí. Rafa se tiró en su cama mucho más tranquilo y sonrió pensando que no esperaba que ella se tomara tan en serio eso de ser su hermanita pero su visita le hizo sentir mejor.

La joven de ojos violetas salió de la habitación de Rafa con una sola pregunta en la mente "Si Abril no estaba con él entonces ¿Dónde estaba?", se quedó parada en el pasillo observando el lugar y pensando qué pudo haber pasado. Tal vez el chico de los ojos verdes le había cerrado la puerta en la cara a la pelirroja y ella también enfureció, después de todo Abril no se caracterizaba por tener un carácter suave y apacible ¿Podría haber ido al dojo a desquitar el enojo? La chica de cabello negro caminó al primer lugar que se le había ocurrido para buscarla, sin embargo no la vio ahí. Caminó despacio por el resto de la guarida con los ojos cerrados tratando de escucharla, tal vez solo necesitaba esforzarse un poco más. Finalmente escuchó un sollozo ahogado al otro lado de la puerta del baño…¿Estaba llorando? ¿Abril? Ella no era precisamente una chica frágil ¿Qué pudo haber pasado entre Rafa y ella como para que la hiciera llorar? Por más que buscaba alguna situación más bien pensaba que la pelirroja y él terminarían gritándose el uno al otro. Se sentó afuera esperando a que la chica saliera y sin querer escuchó algo que no se esperaba—¡Realmente lo siento Rafa!—dijo ella en un sollozo triste y lleno de sentimiento. En ese momento la voz de Leo se escuchó firme por la guaría—Es hora vámonos al patrullaje—Cirse se sobresaltó, no quería pasar por fisgona, así que se alejó tan silenciosa como pudo de la puerta escondiéndose un poco en la obscuridad. Abril tardo unos minutos y al fin salió con la cara lavada, la chica de ojos violetas esperó y luego se encaminó para reunirse con los demás. Mikey iba ya en camino para buscar a Cirse cuando se encontraron. Todos estaban ya esperando, la joven de ojos violetas se mantuvo atenta a la interacción entre el ninja de ojos verdes y la pelirroja, ambos se mantenían a distancia y se evitaba activamente, lo cual le parecía muy extraño.

Las habilidades de Cirse para hacer los saltos y piruetas que practicó con Donnie en Corea aun no eran tan buenos como hubiera querido, pero definitivamente tenía menos dificultades que Abril, a quien Donnie amablemente ayudaba. La chica de ojos violetas trataba de controlar sus emociones y racionalizar las cosas ¡Claro que él la ayudaría! después de todo, su amabilidad era una de sus más hermosas cualidades, y definitivamente la pelirroja necesitaba más ayuda que ella… además ellos eran amigos. De pronto un mal paso la hizo resbalar en una cornisa y sintió como su cuerpo era incapaz de volver a recuperar el equilibrio, seguramente hubiera caído de no ser porque Rafa la sujetó del brazo y la jaló hasta que estuviera a salvo—Si te caes vas a manchar la banqueta—dijo él con su clásica sonrisa torcida y ella respiró aceleradamente después del susto que se llevó—Perdón, aun soy algo torpe—dijo ella poniéndose en pie—No te preocupes, para eso están los hermanos ¿no?—dijo el para después voltear a ver hacia atrás a Donnie completamente concentrado en ayudar a la chica de ojos azules a saltar, retiró la mirada con una expresión de desagrado y continuó bajando el ritmo para estar pendiente de la que ahora consideraba su hermanita—¿Oye Cir y cómo van las cosas con Donnie?—preguntó la tortuga de bandana roja con cierto recelo, la chica lo volteó a ver algo extrañada—Pues…bien…creo—dijo con una sonrisa inocente—¿Entonces por qué pasa tanto tiempo con Abril?—dijo él con fastidio. La chica de ojos violetas lo volteó a ver aun más extrañada—Pues… no sé, son amigos, supongo que es normal ¿No?—contestó ella un poco apenada, pues bien sabía que debía hacer un esfuerzo por no dejarse llevar por sus propios demonios.

El chico frunció el ceño un instante, Cirse lo notó y pensó en tocar el tema—¿Qué pasa contigo y Abril?—preguntó ella—Nada ¿Qué habría de pasar?—contestó él con actitud arrogante—No sé…me da la impresión de que se están evitando el uno al otro—comentó la chica mientras brincaba de una azotea a otra y se rodaba en el piso para no poner demasiada presión en las rodillas—No, es tu imaginación—dijo Rafa con un tono de disimulo muy malo—Aja—contestó Cirse con el mismo tono falso—¿Quién te crees ahora? ¿La psicóloga de la familia?—dijo el chico mientras le tocaba la frente fuertemente con uno de sus dedos, ella le hizo una mueca y le mostro la lengua—Búrlate, pero algún día descubriré que se tren ustedes dos—dijo ella—¡No sea metiche!—contestó él—Es mi trabajo como hermanita ¿no?—Rafa le sonrió de medio lado y ella simplemente le hizo una mueca chistosa.

De pronto un montón de Robopies los emboscaron. Leo y Mikey iban más adelante pero Rafa pudo ver como Perrera y Karai salieron a su encuentro. —Wow, ese es un perro muy grande—dijo Cirse que nunca había visto a Bradfor—Sí, y se dice a sí misma kunoichi—contestó Rafael refiriéndose a la hija de Destructor. Más atrás Xever había interceptado a Donnie que se había interpuesto entre su enemigo y la pelirroja— ¿Piernas metálicas? ese es el que…—dijo ella mientras que pasaba rápidamente su mano por el sitio donde estaba su cicatriz—Reagrúpense en el punto donde están Cirse y Rafaél—se escuchó la instrucción del líder que peleaba con seguridad contra la experimentada Kunoichi. Mikey se columpió por una de las escaleras de servicio para golpear a Perrera con mayor fuerza, Leo perdió una de sus catanas contra la seductora chica y Cirse se esforzaba por ayudar lo más que pudiera a un experimentado Rafael, quien parecía agradecer poder desquitar su frustración contra esas chatarras—Vamos Cir, no quiero una hermana debilucha—dijo él—Haré lo posible por evitar que me desconozcas—dijo ella al tirar patadas precisas que enviaron a más de un enemigo a volar por los aires. Abril sacó su arma y empezó a pelear sin embargo la oleadas de Robopies seguían llegando, además ella parecía desgastada. Mientras Donnie peleaba contra Xever, había demasiados enemigos y eso estaba retrasando su avance hacia el punto de encuentro. Leo y Mikey al fin lograron reunirse con la chica de ojos violetas y el ninja de rojo. Algo interesante llamó la atención de la kunoichi: un dije plateado demasiado interesante para ignorarlo, el cual brilló con la poca luz artificial que había. Ese símbolo no podía significar otra cosa más que esa chiquilla era especial para alguno de los hermanos y Karai quería saber para cuál de ellos. De inmediato eliminó al ñoño del bo, todos sabían que él quería a la pelirroja caprichosa, ya solo le quedaban tres en la lista, el infantil pecoso no parecía tener la suficiente madurez para fijarse en una chica que no estuviera en un videojuego, tal vez el salvaje de las sais o quizá… en ese momento Cirse ejecutó una de las katas que había aprendido después de tantas horas de práctica con Leo, y Karai distinguió de inmediato esos movimientos como los del ninja de azul. Eso la molestó— ¿Leo ahora sales con niñas bobas?—preguntó algo molesta la Kinoichi—¿Qué?—preguntó él confundido, pero después de analizarlo un segundo comprendió a qué se refería la chica—¡Oh eso…!—contestó el líder sin sacarla de su error y sonriendo pícaramente. Pensó en seguir con el engaño, así que eligió con cuidado sus palabras—No es boba, te sorprenderían sus habilidades, además es muy dulce—dijo con toda la intensión de dar a entender otra cosa. Karai frunció el ceño, gruño ligeramente y se lanzó al ataque molesta—¿Entonces tú y ella son…?—Preguntó directamente la mujer—¿Es linda no?—Leo esquivó la pregunta divertido al ver a Karai molesta, tal vez ¿celosa?—Si te gustan del tipo aniñado tal vez—contestó ella con un tono molesto—¿Tú crees? yo pienso que sus ojos violetas son impactantes—dijo Leo sonriendo muy divertido hasta que la chica puso todas su fuerzas para derribarlo. Sacó su fukiya(lo equivalente a la cerbatana) y disparó un dardo contra la taekwandoin. Rafaél, que había estado observando de reojo la pelea de su hermano, se movilizó de inmediato para quitar a la chica de cabellos negros de la trayectoria del ataque y cayó al piso con ella. Leo atacó a Karai increíblemente asustado por lo que acababa de hacer. Cirse abrió los ojos en el piso completamente confundida ¿Por qué rayos Rafa la había derribado? De pronto escucharon un grito de Abril, la chica de ojos violetas se levantó alarmada y un dolor agudo se instaló en su corazón al ver a su Donnie tendido en el piso sin moverse con un dardo envenenado en su hombro—¡No Donnie!—dijo la chica de ojos violetas y de inmediato corrió atléticamente hasta donde estaba él. Rafa estuvo a punto de salir tras ella pero Perrera se interpuso en su camino. Leo dio instrucciones nuevas—Mikey y Abril llévense a Donnie. Cirse, Rafa y yo los cubriremos. La chica de ojos violetas apartó a Xever con un fuerte golpe de su bo en una de sus agallas, esto lo hizo retroceder y quedar inmóvil por el dolor momentáneamente—¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!—dijo ella con una actitud fuerte e imponente. Mikey cargó rápidamente a su hermano en las espaldas y se escurrió junto con Abril entre las sombras. El pez gigante trató de interceptarlo pero fue incapaz de burlar a la chica de cabelló negro que le propinó un par de golpes furtivos—¡Voy a hacerte Sushi!—dijo ella completamente molesta—¿De verdad nena? Me sorprende que sigas viva después de nuestro último encuentro—La chica lo atacó rápidamente, asestando un golpe en su estómago que lo hizo doblarse—Cállate y pelea, quiero derrotarte rápido para ir por mi verdadero objetivo—Cirse había cambiado por completo su actitud, se veía fría y calculadora, por un momento Xever sintió algo parecido al miedo pero luego se repuso pensando que esta fue la chica a la que había apuñalado hace ya algún tiempo, era buena, pero no lo suficiente—No seas petulante niña—dijo el atacando con sus navajas, pero ella lo esquivó rodando por el piso y atoró su bo en las mangueras que llevaban agua a sus agallas para que tuviera oxígeno, después con un movimiento firme las jaló para desconectarlas. El agua comenzó a salir mojando el piso y la ropa de la chica. El enorme pez calló al piso tratando de reconectar sus mangueras pero la chica las pisó, evitando también así que se siguieran vaciando—Agradece que ni mi maestro, ni mi padre me enseñaron a odiar—golpeó a su enemigo con mucha fuerza, la suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente y luego volvió a conectar las mangueras, rompió de una patada su pierna izquierda y luego se dispuso a ir con Rafa y Leo. El ninja de rojo veía sorprendido como su dulce hermanita le había dado una paliza a aquel peligroso enemigo, seguro algunos cables se le habían desconectado después de ver a Donnie así. Lanzó un par de golpes con sus sais y luego entró en una vieja fábrica. La chica subió a la azotea con un aura aterradora. Miró fijamente a la kunoichi, se abrió paso entre los pocos robopies que quedaban y tiró una serie de ágiles golpes a la peligrosa dama quien esquivó con dificultad el ataque por enfrentarse a Leo y a Cirse al mismo tiempo. La seductora mujer vio a la joven de ojos violetas con desagrado—Xever es un inútil por dejarse derrotar por un artemarcialista de exhibición como tú—la joven de cabellos largos continuó atacándola fieramente—¡Te demostraré lo que esta muñeca de exhibición pude hacer cuando te metes con lo que le importa!—Karai se mostró segura, no permitiría que esa niña la intimidara. Cirse fijó su vista en un recipiente que colgaba de la cintura de Karai —Niña tonta, te arrepentirás de haberte puesto en mi camino—dijo la kunoichi mientras llenaba el aire con los polvos cegadores de aquel recipiente. Leo guardó distancia para evitar caer en la trampa de Karai, pero Cirse continuó. La kunoichi sonrió pensando que derrotarla ahora sería muy fácil. Los polvos le cayeron encima a la chica de ojos violetas que tomó por sorpresa a su adversario al seguir atacando aun cuando no podía ver nada y los ojos le dolían. Cirse soltó su bo y tiró un par de patadas que Karai esquiaba con singular agilidad—¿Pero cómo? no deberías de poder pelear en ese estado— expresó la mujer de pesado maquillaje, pero la joven de cabelló largo simplemente aumentó la velocidad de ataque hasta que finalmente una patada dio justo donde Cirse quería: el contenedor de saló volando dejando salir su contenido y cubriendo por completo a las dos chicas. La kunoichi se llevó a mano a los ojos tratando de evitar que el polvo la cegara, pero ya era tarde—Touché—dijo Cirse dijo esta palabra entre cortada mientras caía al piso de rodillas completamente agotada, respirando agitada y exhausta por el esfuerzo que le tomó llevar el ritmo de la kunoichi por esos breves instantes. Le dolían los pulmones y le costaba trabajo jalar aire, pero había cumplido su objetivo. Cirse pudo escuchar como Leo combatía con la Karai. Definitivamente la Taekwandoin no hubiera podido derrotarla, pues aun sin tener la facilidad de pelear cegada, la contrincante dio batalla al mismo líder— ¿Cir estás bien?...¡Tu brazo!—Escuchó finalmente ella de los labios de Rafael. Ella aun respiraba agitada, estaba muy débil y una profunda herida hacia que brotara sangre de su brazo izquierdo. Seguramente Karai había logrado herirla pero la chica de cabello negro ni siquiera se dio cuenta—Estoy bien—tosió un poco al sentir la garganta completamente seca pero terminó la frase—Ve con Leo, ella debe decirnos cuál es el antídoto—dijo la chica de ojos violetas con dificultad, sin embargo la kunoichi había logrado escapar astutamente, así que el líder se acercaba a su equipo—Se escapó, pero ella me dijo que quieren a Splinter a cambio del antídoto. Creo que ese era su plan desde el principio—dijo la voz de Leo con un tono molesto—Rafa llévate a Cirse, tenemos que ir a casa y armar un plan para poder salvar a Donnie—

...

_Pues es todo por este capítulo. Invito a todos mis lectores a que me hagan llegar sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, reclamos y críticas. Siempre estoy feliz de recibir sus mensajes y me gusta esforzarme cada día para ofrecerles lo mejor de mi trabajo. Apritellos por favor no me maten, prometo que después escribiré una historia donde Donnie y Abril sean felices para siempre. Igual agradezco muchos sus comentarios y sus quejas de que haga sufrir a la hermosa pelirroja, soy consciente de que la chica de ojos azules también tiene muchos fans y al igual que ustedes yo sufriría si hicieran llorar a MI Donnie. Les mando a todos muchos besos y un enorme abrazo estilo Mikey_


	17. ¿QUÉ PODRÍA HACER? CAP 17

_Pues llegamos al capítulo 17. Se que me tardé mucho más que de costumbre en actualizar pero he andado super ocupada. Una disculpa mis queridos lectores._

_Pues ya pasamos las 40 reviews y para festejar ya he subido la imagen que hice de Cirse y Donnie, sé que no soy la mejor dibujante pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Si alguien quiere que le mande la imagen vía correo electrónico o algo así solo avísenme y con mucho gusto se las mando_

_Quiero agradecer a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de mandarme sus mensajes como ScarlettParker que no parece perderse uno solo de los capítulos, espero este también sea de tu agrado._

_raphaelblue62 disculpame por torturarte tanto con lo de Rafa, espero que las recompensas que tengo planeadas sean de tu agrado_

_Bittersweet gracias por mantenerte como una de mis espectadoras más constantes, espero no hubieras perdido el interés después de que tardé tanto en subir capítulo_

_Tania y rafa Bienvenida a mi fanfic y gracias por dedicar tiempo a leer esta historia ojalá y siga recibiendo comentarios tuyos n_n_

_Sin más por el momento empecemos lo bueno_

…

¿QUÉ PODRÍA HACER?

…

Leo y Rafa entraron a la guarida, el de bandana roja llevaba cargando a la chica de ojos violetas que se había desmayado a causa del esfuerzo y mientras el hermano mayor entraba al laboratorio para saber el estado de Donnie, el de ojos verdes solo dirigió una mirada rápida, casi instintiva a Abril, y luego continuó para dejar a la joven de cabello negro en su cama. Se había manchado de la sangre de la que consideraba ya hermanita, suspiró y fue a buscar con qué curar la herida. No tenía la facilidad de su hermano genio, pero eso debía ser atendido lo antes posible. Revolvió medicamentos buscando vendas y gasas en el baño pero no encontraba nada. La pelirroja se paró en el umbral de la puerta a observarlo, cuando vio la sangre y no pudo evitar preocuparse. Con cuidado se apresuró a examinarlo—¿Estas herido?—preguntó ella con tono preocupado mientras estiraba el brazo de Rafa que se sobresaltó un poco con el contacto—N-no, es Cir, es su sangre—dijo apartando las manos de la chica de su piel de manera casi tosca, probablemente seguía molesto con ella. La pelirroja buscó en un lugar en el que el de ojos verdes aun no había hurgado y sacó las vendas, gasas y alcohol—Vamos yo haré la curación—dijo ella—Gracias, pero no gracias—él simplemente le arrebató las cosas de las manos y se fue dejando a la chica sola, ella suspiró y comenzó a seguirlo.

Cuando el chico de bandana roja entró al cuarto de Cirse, Clea lamía el sitio donde estaba la herida de su dueña y le maullaba con un tono que hacía parecer que estaba preocupada. Rafa apartó a la felina—Estará bien bola de pelos, solo es una herida—le quitó la casaca y le pasó un algodón empapado en alcohol, luego intentó ponerle la gaza pero se dio cuenta de que había olvidado traer la cinta para mantenerla en su lugar. Apenas iba a ponerse de pie cuando Abril se le adelantó y cortó con los dientes la cinta que ella ya había buscado—No me recargué porque quisiera darle celos a Donnie, solo estaba cómoda…pásame la venda—dijo ella mientras estiraba la mano, el chico le entregó lo que ella pedía—Igual lo siento, es solo que no sé qué debería de hacer y qué no—dijo ella mientras envolvía el antebrazo de la chica de ojos violetas. Cuando terminó miró a su amiga y no fue hasta entonces que notó el característico dije. Suspiró un poco decepcionada. Esa prenda era signo de que Donnie al fin había confesado sus sentimientos hacia Cirse y como era de esperarse ella lo había aceptado. Tragó saliva y solo miró a otro lado, no importaba que ella misma hubiera sido quien le dijo al genio que debía de sincerarse, igual dolía mucho pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Para ese momento seguramente el chico de bandana morada ya tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que sentía y la pelirroja no había podido evita que se enamoraran. El de ojos verdes también prestó atención al objeto al notar la reacción de Abril y comprendió de inmediato como se sentía—Ya es tarde, te llevaré a casa—dijo Rafa en tono condescendiente, entre una disculpa y compasión, algo muy raro en él—Me quedaré hoy, ya dije que haría la última guardia para cuidar a Donnie, pero gracias Rafa—contestó ella con los ojos completamente cerrados, ahora se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Él solo asintió y salió del cuarto directamente al laboratorio. Abril se quedó un rato con Cirse, pensando y recordando como había sido este tiempo, como habían cambiado las cosas desde que su amada tortuga de bandana violeta la había conocido y por un momento una frase pasó por su cabeza "Si no se hubieran conocido, tal vez nadie hubiera resultado herido". Aun así no podía negar que la joven de cabello negro le simpatizaba y no podía culparla de que el genio hubiera dejado de prestarle atención a ella. La chica de ojos azules salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta, dejando como única iluminación la lamparita que se bamboleaba llenando el ambiente de un color morado y olor a sándalo que a Abril últimamente solo le traía malos recuerdos.

…

Splinter ya había revisado a Donnie, el veneno era muy fuerte y resultó una suerte que no entrara al sistema por una vena principal, de haber sido así el joven ni siquiera hubiera llegado con vida a la guarida. Estaba realmente débil y respiraba con dificultad. El diagnóstico era que aun con las técnicas ancestrales de su padre solo tendrían 2 días, es decir la siguiente noche tendrían que atacar a más tardar, pero Leo pensó que lo mejor sería armar un plan esa misma noche y atacar cuando menos se lo esperaran: en el día. Todos, a excepción de los inconscientes se reunieron en la sala a discutir la acciones que tomarían—Y bien temerario líder qué haremos—preguntó Rafa algo cansado—No les daremos tiempo de prepararse, saldremos antes de que amanezca y con los primeros rayos del sol atacaremos—dijo Leo en tono serio. En sus palabras se reflejaba el gran peso que llevaba el de bandana azul en los hombros—Seremos solo Mikey, Rafa, Casey y yo—dijo el líder mirando fijamente a Abril—Eso no es justo, yo quiero ir, he entrenado mucho y puedo serles de utilidad—protestó la pelirroja—Esta vez no Abril, tú te encargarás de algo más importante—dijo el de ojos azules mientras le entregaba una de las cucarachas espías de su hermano genio—Eres la única que conoce como funcionan los juguetes de Donnie , pasas todo el día con él y podrás manejarlos mejor que cualquiera de nosotros, necesitaremos que seas nuestros ojos, porque seguramente resguardarán ese antídoto con todo—la chica de ojos azules no objetó y simplemente tomó al animalito, tendría poco tiempo para familiarizarse por completo con él—Esta vez nos superarán en número y fuerzas, así que necesitaremos estar bien coordinados ¿Entendiste Rafa?—mencionó Leo—No prometo nada—contestó el de bandana roja con tono arrogante mientras cruzaba los brazos—¿Cómo entraremos Leo?—Preguntó el menor de los hermanos y el líder sonrió reflejando una seguridad absoluta en su mirada—Distrayéndolos—dijo él mientras sacaba de su cinturón un pequeño frasco, en él había unas esporas que todos les trajeron horribles recuerdos al instante—¿Bro cómo pudiste guardar eso por tanto tiempo?—dijo Mikey en cuanto las reconoció, Leo sonrió—Solo espero que aun surtan efecto—dijo el líder recordando que en aquella ocasión todos regresaron a la normalidad cuando el hongo mayor había sido derrotado. Luego procedió a decir el papel que tomaría cada uno.

…

Después de discutir el plan con todos, el hermano mayor fue directo al laboratorio. Normalmente Donnie era el que hacía los experimentos, pero esta vez Leo debía de tomar su lugar mientras lo vigilaba en la primera guardia. El joven de bandana azul veía de reojo como Abril practicaba el uso del pequeño espía, mientras el líder tomaba a una rata de pelaje blanco—Lo siento pequeño amigo—dijo el líder completamente serio y luego pasó con un pedazo de algodón algunas de las esporas por su nariz, para luego dejarla en una jaula. No tomó anotaciones solo observó en completo silencio. El mamífero comenzó a actuar muy agitado, seguramente por los efectos de las esporas—Bien, aun funcionan—dijo Leo y luego dejó caer un algodón con algo que hizo dormir al animalito para que el miedo no siguiera haciendo presa de él—Cuando Donnie esté recuperado hará una cura para ti, por ahora descansa—Luego el joven líder fue a tomar su posición para cuidar a su hermano de bandana morada.

En la pantalla Abril practicaba como mover a la cucaracha espía y la tortuga de pecas miraba curioso lo que hacía su amiga—Deberías de hacerla entrar al cuarto de Rafa—sugirió el de bandana naranja, ella lo miró con expresión de desapruebo—Mikey, pobre Rafa, debe de estar durmiendo—Luego la chica cambió la reacción—¿Crees que sus gritos se escuchen hasta acá?—preguntó ella maliciosamente y el menor de los cuatro asintió con una enorme sonrisa. La pantalla mostró el cuarto del Ninja de rojo pero su cama estaba vacía—¡Que raro!—musitó la pelirroja. Movió al insecto por la casa buscando al de ojos verdes, al fin algo llamó su atención en el monitor: la luz de la recámara de Cirse estaba encendida y la puerta se mantenía abierta. La joven de ojos azules movió al pequeño insecto por el techo para entrar con mayor cautela. En la pantalla un triste Rafael se encontraba sentado una orilla de la cama de la chica de ojos violetas, que aun estaba desmayada—¿Qué hace Rafa ahí?—dijo en voz alta el de bandana naranja. La chica acercó al insecto un poco más para ver si podía escuchar y Mikey se pegó a los audífonos que traía puestos la joven para tratar de oír.

Rafa suspiró desanimado—Debí de haberte contado cuando me preguntaste, al menos ahora me sentiría un poco mejor—dijo él y Abril acercó más su cara a la pantalla—¿Qué dice? ¿Qué dice?—insistía Mikey pero no recibió respuesta, su amiga estaba demasiado concentrada tratando de escuchar lo que decía el de rojo—Hacía mucho había perdido la esperanza de que Donnie dejara por la paz a Abril pero cuando él y tú empezaron a ser más cercanos me esperancé de nuevo ¿Tonto no?… es irónico ahora ustedes están juntos y ella parece estar más aferrada que nunca a mi hermano. No lo entiendo, si todo este tiempo siempre lo ignoró y despreció tantas de sus expresiones de afecto ¿por qué ahora se comporta así? Tal vez nunca debí de haberle dicho nada—El chico temperamental levantó la vista a su amiga, el cabello le cubría la mitad de la cara y respiraba profundamente. El de bandana roja se puso de pie y retiró el cabello del rostro de Cirse— Te apuesto que la olvidaré, esta vez sí lo voy a lograr —dijo él mientras pintaba una de sus sonrisas torcidas, la pelirroja puso una expresión triste ante la escena—podría apostar mis fotos de Spike a que lo lograré Cir ¿y tú apostarás de nuevo conmigo verdad?—él la miró de manera tierna, no esperaba respuesta, bien sabía que ella no reaccionaría en mucho tiempo pero se había convertido en una amiga muy cercana y aunque aun no quería contarle lo que sentía por Abril, sabía que ella de alguna manera extraña lo escucharía cuando al fin se decidiera. Tal vez pesaría que estaba loco por fijarse en la chica que estaba enamorada de su hermano, pero a fin de cuentas estaba dispuesto a escucharlo de la chica de cabello negro, pues ella había logrado ganarse su confianza de una manera que el de rojo no esperaba. Abril pasó los dedos por la pantalla, sentía que el corazón le pesaba. Rafa no se merecía esto pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía simplemente borrar lo que sentía por Donnie y ya, aun cuando de alguna manera lo deseaba. Suspiró y esperó al que el ninja de las sais saliera del cuarto y dejó a la cucaracha espía un tiempo. De pronto un sonido llamó su atención a través de los audífonos: giró y vio a través de la pantalla a Clea mirando fijamente al insecto mientras movía de manera chistosa las patitas traseras—¡Sal de ahí Clea va a comerte!—gritó Mikey a todo pulmón. Abril dio un grito del susto y comenzó a mover a la cucaracha espía por la habitación mientras era perseguida por la ágil felina que en uno de los saltos cayó en el estómago de su dueña con tanta fuerza que la chica de ojos violetas dio un pequeño espasmo, seguramente el golpe le había sacado el aire, pero aun así ella no reaccionó. Parecía que después de todo había sido mejor entrenamiento de lo que pensaban el entrar a la habitación de Cirse y todo el tiempo invertido por Abril en juegos de carreras había dado frutos al fin. La chica de ojos azules metió al insecto en el closet mientras escuchaba como la pequeña bola de pelos trataba con ahínco de abrir las puertas del mueble—Mikey ve por ella ¡esa gata te adora, llévatela a tu cuarto!—la joven tortuga de bandana naranja salió corriendo a buscar a la peluda, pasó presuroso al lado de su hermano Rafael y se encaminó como bólido al cuarto de la chica de ojos violetas—¿Mikey? ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó el mayor—¡Nada, nada! Solo me llevaré a Clea a dormir conmigo—contestó el menor sin detenerse.

En cuanto el menor de los hermanos abrió la puerta Clea lo miró fijamente y dejó por la paz la entrada al mueble, para después maullar muy sentadita junto al closet—No, déjalo en paz—la gatita volvió a maullar y dirigió sus patas de nuevo a la puerta, pero Mikey la cargó para acariciarla—Te quedarás conmigo mientras Cirse despierta—la gatita ronroneo y se dejó hacer. Simplemente se derretía en las manos del menor de las tortugas así que olvidó por completo a su escurridiza presa. Abril respiró aliviada y después de que Mikey se había alejado con la felina sacó a la cucaracha de ahí para dirigirla al cuarto con la señal de alto en la puerta, por alguna razón quería saber más.

La habitación estaba en completa obscuridad, así que Abril activó la cámara para estas situaciones. El lugar era un desastre pero eso era bueno, así tendría más lugares donde esconderse. El chico rudo estaba recostado en la cama mirando fijamente al techo, fue una fortuna que no hubiera decidido entrar por ese ángulo en esta ocasión. Él no dijo ni hizo nada por un largo rato y la chica simplemente se quedó mirándolo a través de la pantalla, finalmente el ninja se puso de pie y se comenzó a quitar las vendas, rodilleras y por último la bandana. Abril puso atención a esos ojos que rara vez podía ver sin que les rodeara el color rojo o sin el ceño fruncido. Su actitud era arrogante y petulante aun cuando estaba solo, pero además de todo le pareció ver un ligero aire de soledad, algo que él nunca dejaría ver a los demás. El chico se acostó en la cama y se tapó con una sábana, parecía que al fin se dormiría, era necesario antes de la misión y ella misma también debía de hacerlo antes de comenzar la siguiente guardia, así que regresó a la cucaracha y dejó todo en su lugar para irse a dormir al sofá.

La pelirroja se puso de pie—Leo me voy a dormir—dijo ella—Bien, ve a mi cama hoy—la chica lo miró curiosa—Yo dormiré en el sofá o con Mikey. Bajo la circunstancia actual pensé que podrías quedarte con Cirse, pero en la condición en la que está, no creo que sea lo mejor—dijo el líder sabiendo que Abril estaba acostumbrada a quedarse en el cuarto de Donnie siempre que dormía en las alcantarillas—Gracias Leo—fue lo único que dijo ella de manera triste. Era cierto, hasta eso había cambiado. Ya no dormiría en la cama del genio, y no que le importara tanto dormir en una cama o en un sofá, pero sentía como si con haber perdido el corazón de Donnie también hubiera cambiado su lugar en la familia Hamato, las cosas cada vez le parecían más tristes y melancólicas pero ¿Qué podría hacer al respecto?

…

Las horas pasaron, una guarida tras otra. Finalmente Rafa entró al cuarto de Leo y despertó con cuidado a la pelirroja—Abril…Abril…—la movió suavemente, la chica al fin abrió lentamente los ojos y vio de nuevo sin bandana al joven de ojos verdes, su expresión era tan arrogante como siempre y ese pequeño tono de soledad se había ido—Es tu turno de cuidar a Donnie…—dijo él y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. La chica se quitó las cobijas de encima—Gracias Rafa—dijo ella antes de que el joven de las sais saliera de la habitación. La chica suspiró, esta situación la estaba volviendo loca, y no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Una vez que la joven dio algunos pasos rumbo al laboratorio la puerta de la señal de alto se abrió de nuevo silenciosamente y el joven temperamental observó con cuidado desde su cuarto como ella se perdía al dar vuelta en el pasillo, caminó despacio hacia la pelirroja y la vio entrar en el laboratorio. Se paró cerca de la puerta de tal manera que ella no pudiera verlo e internamente se dijo "Prometo que comenzaré a olvidarla mañana", luego guardó silencio, solo observó.

La pelirroja se paró junto a la tortuga de ojos cafés, se veía pálido y apacible. Pasó su mano por una de sus mejillas, tal vez ahora nunca sabría lo que se sentía que él la besara, pues ahora eso ya no ocurriría. Paseó su dedo índice por la cara de su amigo dibujando sus rasgos—Te pondrás bien, ya verás—dijo muy suavemente y luego lo miró de la manera más enternecedora. Pensó en las palabras del chico de ojos verdes "Te apuesto que la olvidaré, esta vez sí lo voy a lograr" Esa frase aun retumbaban en su cabeza y no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Si ella misma se prometía eso, podría cumplirlo? ¿Podría dejar de amar a su héroe?... tal vez tristemente eso era lo único que podía hacer para mejorar las cosas. Esto le hacía más daño que bien, así que unió sus labios dulcemente a los de su amor manera de despedida, ese sería su secreto, nunca se lo diría a nadie, pero ahora, ese beso, su primer beso, estaba donde siempre debió estar, le pertenecería por siempre a su genio, a su primer amor, aun cuando él no lo supiera y sin importar qué pasara después, sin importar qué le deparara el futuro, al menos ese preciado recuerdo permanecería intacto en su mente. Se dijo a sí misma que al menos lo intentaría, se esforzaría realmente por dejarlo ir. Sería la amiga que siempre debió de ser, sería más valiente que cuando se enamoró de él y lo dejaría ser feliz con la persona que eligió, pero sobre todo dejaría de lastimar a otros por no poder acallar sus sentimientos—¡Te he amado tanto!—dijo estando aun a escasos centímetros de sus labios—pero hoy te prometo que seré para ti, lo que tú necesitas que sea, tú amiga y nada más que tu amiga… voy a dejarte ir Donnie. Si una vez calle mis sentimientos por ti, hoy voy a ahogarlos hasta que no quede nada más que amistad, hasta que pueda verte sonreír y estar feliz aunque estés con alguien más—Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, y su corazón se retorció de dolor. Tuvo que contener por un segundo la respiración para no romper en un llanto absoluto y desesperado, sin embargo no pudo evitar que su voz que quebrara por el nudo que tenía en la garganta—no importa cuanto me cueste, hoy estoy dispuesta a cambiar mi felicidad por la tuya, pagaré las lágrimas necesarias, romperé los sueños que se necesiten y al final verás que podre ser parte de tu felicidad y no un obstáculo para ella—dijo la joven mientras se incorporaba lentamente y limpiaba sus lágrimas, algunas de ellas cayeron en el palastrón del muchacho y un sollozo mudo inundó el pecho de la pelirroja.

En la puerta un sorprendido Rafael miraba oculto la escena sin podérselo creer ¿Abril estaba renunciando realmente a Donnie? El chico se pegó a la pared y caminó despacio hacia su cuarto, cerró la puerta cuidando no hacer ruido, después se dejó caer en la cama ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué renunciaba a su hermano ahora que al fin se había decidido a olvidarla? Se tapó la cara con la almohada, no quería pensar en eso, pero no podía evitarlo. El corazón le había dado un vuelco cuando escuchó que lo dejaría ir y de inmediato se sintió mal ¿Cómo podía estar feliz sabiendo que ella tenía el corazón destrozado? ¿Cómo podía ser feliz cuando apenas a unos cuantos pasos ella trataba de contener su llanto con todas sus fuerzas? Pero… ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía aparecerse ahí y tratar de consolarla?... "No", se dijo a sí mismo, era su despedida, debía darle su espacio y dejar que llorara su perdido amor tranquila, como ella quisiera hacerlo. Después de eso el chico simplemente ya no pegó un ojo en toda noche, su corazón acelerado no se lo permitió y su mente se llenó de dudas, de preguntas, de posibilidades, de sueño, de esperanzas-¡Basta!—se dijo en voz alta, no podía darse ese permiso, ya se había decidido y olvidarla era lo que debía de hacer, se sentó en la cama de nuevo con la respiración agitada cuando alguien tocó a la puerta—Es hora—escuchó de la voz de Leo—Ya voy—dijo el joven de ojos verdes en tono serio y grave. Se puso de pie y pensó "Empezaré mañana…", después comenzó a prepararse para la misión.

Los toquidos de Leo se pasearon también por el cuarto del menor de los Hamato—Mikey, es hora—dijo el líder al otro lado de la puerta. Clea se levantó de entre las cobijas y comenzó a lamer al joven pecoso que de inmediato soltó carcajadas por las cosquillas—¡No, Clea, basta!—dijo él levantándola en el aire con sus brazos, la gatita ronroneó para luego maullar protestando porque la bajara. Mikey la abrazó cariñosamente y luego comenzó a prepararse mientras trataba de que su peluda invitada no jugara con sus vendas.

En la sala Casey miraba a Abril pegada a la camilla junto a Donatello, caminó hasta ella y puso una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica—Regresaremos con el antídoto Roja, te lo prometo—le dijo el joven deportista, ella simplemente asintió—Gracia Casey, tengan cuidado por favor—dijo ella tristemente. Leo se paró junto a los jóvenes—Es momento de que tomes tu puesto Abril—la pelirroja se puso de pie y le entregó la cucaracha espía a su amigo y se dirigió a la pantalla para hacer las últimas pruebas antes de que se fueran.

Los chicos ya estaban reunidos y solo esperaban a Mikey quien salió apresurado de su cuarto para reunirse con el grupo y afinar los últimos detalles. Mientras los jóvenes hablaban Clea salió del cuarto de Mikey buscando a la joven tortuga. Cuando al fin lo encontró ya todos se encaminaban al tortumobil para partir a la misión, Leo cerró la puerta pero no se dio cuenta que la pequeña minina logró escabullirse antes. La gatita vio al joven de máscara y se asustó un poco así que se escondió cerca de los pies de la tortuga pecosa, quien no se percató de la presencia de la pequeña bola de pelos en todo el camino

…

Cirse despertó ya entrada la mañana, en su cama. Apenas abrió los ojos rogó que aquello solo hubiera sido un mal sueño, miró su brazo vendado y sintió de nuevo esa pesadez en el corazón, se puso de pie y ni siquiera le importó caminar descalza por la guarida. Ignoró por completo el piso helado y se dirigió al laboratorio. Estaba abierto y lo primero que vio fue a Abril sentada frente a una pantalla con un audífono y un intercomunicador encendido. Cirse se acercó a la camilla y vio a Donnie completamente pálido. Paseo sus ojos por el laboratorio, casi todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado el genio. En la mesa vio restos de su nuevo pegamento junto a una serie de metales con los que seguro experimento, todos estaban pegados unos con otros. Escuchó con atención lo que decía la pelirroja—Bien Leo ya entré—en la pantalla se mostraba un recinto lleno de vidrio y con un asiento parecido a un trono en el fondo, todo se veía de cabeza y su amiga de ojos azules movía la cámara con unos pequeños controles—Estoy pasando la puerta—dijo ella. Xever pasó por ahí y por su expresión estaba molesto por algo, luego Perrera reía tras él. Entonces la chica de ojos violetas se dio cuenta, la operación había empezado, se asomó al pasillo de la alcantarilla y vio unos claros rayos de sol colarse por la alcantarilla "¿De día?" pensó ella—Muy astuto Leo—musitó la chica de cabello negro mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba su amada tortuga. Desde su asiento miraba el progreso de la operación. En un momento de tranquilidad Abril puso el altavoz de la cucaracha espía para permitir que su amiga tuviera un panorama completo de la situación y luego habló de nuevo por el intercomunicador—Bien Leo veo que hay sistema de ventilación y puedes accesar a él desde uno de los cuartos a 100 metros de la entrada principal por el lado este…Sí, están Perrera y Xever, pero aun no veo a Karai ni a Destructor—la chica de ojos azules guardó silencio por un momento y Cirse miraba nerviosa, no conocía los planes pero seguro ese sería uno muy elaborado. La cámara continuó por pasillos y cuartos inspeccionando el lugar metódicamente. Pasó por un cuarto donde Stockman experimentaba con frascos que contenían aquel líquido viscoso de tono azul verdoso que la pelirroja identificó de inmediato como mutágeno, sin embargo no era el único frasco, había muchos otros que también brillaban pero en diversos colores, morado, rojo, amarillo. Abril sintió un escalofrío solo de pensar en lo que esas variantes creadas por ese demente podrían provocar, pero no tenía tiempo de investigar eso. Al final, en el fondo de una habitación el líder del clan del pie hablaba con la joven Kunoichi—Karai tú debes cuidar el antídoto, te hago directamente responsable de él hija mía, no me decepciones esta vez—dijo el líder del clan mientras que la joven agachaba la cabeza y hacía una reverencia—Así lo haré padre—dijo ella. La chica de ojos violetas frunció el ceño—Ese es Oroku Saki—, luego con tono molesto continuó—Y esa maldita bruja es su hija—Abril se sobresaltó, nunca había escuchado a la dulce joven hablar así de alguien, y menos con tanta ira reprimida—Leo los encontré, Karai y Destructor están al final del pasillo del lado norte, al sur de los calabozos, en ese cuarto está el antídoto y ella es quien lo resguardará—dice la pelirroja por el intercomunicador. La pelirroja al fin despega un momento los ojos de la pantalla—¿Estas mejor?—pregunta a la joven de ojos violentas—Sí, gracias ¿En qué consistirá la misión?—preguntó la chica de cabello negro mientras su amiga regresaba los ojos a la pantalla—Ya verás, esto será divertido—dijo la pecosa mientras sonreía decididamente. En ese instante un polvo brillante comenzó a aparecer en la pantalla y pudieron observar como Perrera irrumpía en la habitación completamente fuera de sí. Empezó a correr y gritar por el lugar—¡No maestro discúlpeme por haberle fallado!—decía mientras trataba de esconderse en diferentes lugares completamente aterrado, Cirse se acercó curiosa a la pantalla. Xever se arrastraba por el piso mientras decía—Mis piernas ¿Dónde están mis piernas?—hablaba desesperadamente—¿Un gas del miedo?—preguntó la chica de ojos violetas completamente asombrada. De pronto la cámara empezó a moverse descontroladamente—¿Pero qué pasa…?—preguntó la pelirroja mientras buscaba el desperfecto—Espera—dijo la chica de cabello negro—Mira—En la pantalla imágenes translúcidas se podían apreciar si se ponía la suficiente atención—¿Qué rayos es eso?—preguntó Cirse completamente extrañada—Creo… creo que es un zapato gigante—las dos chicas se voltearon a ver y de pronto la pelirroja se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando—Leo la cucaracha espía fue afectada por las esporas, perdí el control de ella—dijo la joven de ojos azules luego una imagen la aterró—Y parece que las máscaras de Destructor y Karai los protegieron de los efectos ¡Chicos salgan de ahí!—Gritó ella.

El sonido de mecanismos moviéndose, rejas cerrándose y golpes se escuchaban por todos lados pero Abril seguía sin poder recuperar el control de la cucaracha espía, así que era imposible saber cómo iban las cosas, de pronto un grito de Mikey salió de las bocinas—Rafa noooooo—Cirse se angustió y la pelirroja movía los controles con desesperación—Vamos reacciona, reacciona—decía ella completamente desesperada. El pie de destructor fue lo último que vieron antes de escuchar un fuerte sonido por las bocinas, lo cual anunciaba que la cucaracha espía había sido aplastada dejando en lugar de su proyección una pantalla negra que solo consiguió despertar en las chicas el miedo y la incertidumbre.

…

_Pues esto es todo por el momento, ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo. Me despido por el momento no sin antes invitarlos de nuevo a que me envíen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, quejas, críticas, felicitaciones, bombones o chocolates. Todo será bien recibido, pues quiero mejorar para ofrecerles cada día una historia que disfruten más. Gracias y seguimos en contacto_


	18. NO QUIERO OLVIDARTE CAP 18

_Bienvenidos al capítulo 18. Algo dentro de mi está triste porque este es un capítulo difícil, no quiero adelantarles el porque, pero supongo que cuando lo lean me entenderán. Las horas que he dedicado a escribir esta historia han sido una gran inversión, la cual estoy feliz de haber hecho. Siempre he amado escribir pero esta es la primera vez que personas que no sean mis amigos o familiares leen algo mío. Espero honestamente que ustedes, mis lectores hayan disfrutado leer este fic tanto como yo disfruté haciéndolo._

_ScarlettParker: Gracias por todas tus reviews, todas y cada una me han hecho muy feliz y están instaladas en mi corazón. Me siento honrada de que comentes siempre tan pronto y que tengas a mi historia y a mí en tan buen concepto, sé que no eres una lectora que se conforme fácil con cualquier escrito y por eso agradezco aun más cada uno de los cumplidos que me has hecho llegar._

_Bittersweet: Eres una de mis lectoras más fieles y me siento orgullosa de haber logrado la atención de personas que como tú que no se pierden de un solo capítulo prácticamente desde que empecé a subirlo. Por otro lado, ya se me ocurrió una manera de enviarte la imagen, entra a este link, lo compartiré por Dopbox XD. Es un poco largo pero fue la única manera que se me ocurrió sin correo electrónico, si tienes algún problema mándame un mensaje y si todo sale bien y puedes bajar la imagen porfa mándame tu opinión… . ?dl=0_

_isa04kunoich2 Tus comentarios siempre me han sorprendido gratamente y me han sacado una sonrisa. Así como dijiste que te hice el día, tú me hiciste el día a mí expresando tu gusto por mi fic. Nunca pensé que mi historia le gustaría tanto a alguien, sobre todo a otra fan de Donnie, igual que yo. Gracias por todo tu apoyo. Ojalá este capítulo vaya a la par con todo lo que esperas de mi historia_

_raphaelblue62: Para serte honesta Rafa no estaba pensado para tener tanto protagonismo en este fic, pero él solo se ganó su lugar. Hoy por hoy se ha tiene un espacio muy especial en mi corazón de tortuga fan y escritora. No podría imaginarme esta historia sin un gruñón y temperamental Rafa. No sé si lo he proyectado lo suficientemente fiel al personaje original pero créeme que me he esforzado mucho, es uno de los personajes a los que les dedico más tiempo pensando en sus reacciones y diálogos, simplemente me enamoré de él. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic y siempre estar al pendiente, pero sobre todo gracias por darme siempre tu sincera opinión, de verdad lo aprecio mucho._

_People, pues ha llegado el momento lean y juzguen por ustedes mismos si este es un capítulo difícil o no…_

…

**NO QUIERO OLVIDARTE**

…

El pie de destructor fue lo último que vieron antes de escuchar un fuerte sonido por las bocinas, lo cual anunciaba que la cucaracha espía había sido aplastada dejando en lugar de su proyección una pantalla negra que solo consiguió despertar en las chicas el miedo y la incertidumbre.

De inmediato la chica de ojos violetas se puso de pie, revolvió los cajones del escritorio de Donnie y sacó el frasco blanco de pegamento, luego tomó una serie de tubos de ensayo y los separó en un espacio de trabajo, dio unos pasos fuera del laboratorio cuando la voz de la chica de ojos azules la detuvo— ¿Qué haces?—dijo ella y la chica de ojos violetas se volvió a mirarla—Me preparo para ayudarle a los muchachos ¿Qué más? ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres detenerme?—Abril miró a Donnie y luego la pantalla obscura, dudo por un segundo cuando escuchó por el intercomunicador a Leo gritar –Casey ayuda a Rafa, Mikey yo distraeré a los moovers—la pelirroja abrió grandes los ojos—Voy contigo—dijo al fin Abril—¿Cuál es el plan?—preguntó la pelirroja con aire decidido, Cirse simplemente le sonrió—Bien, ayúdame a buscar algunas cosas por favor—dijo la de ojos violetas

…

Cirse entró al cuarto de Mikey y revolvió uno por uno los cajones—Sé que tienen que estar por aquí—dice la chica cuando se da cuenta que acaba de tocar una trusa del chico, hace una mueca de asco, se limpia la mano en el pantalón y continúa buscando—Ajá—dice ella al fin sacando una bolsa de globos. En el dojo, Abril busca un montón de cojinetes para entrenar—Solo espero que esto funcione—dice mientras los lleva presurosa al laboratorio. Para entonces Cirse ya había empezado a llenar varios tubos de ensayo con el pegamento, después los tapaba con un pedazo de globo a modo de tapa y continúa con el siguiente tan rápido como podía, la pelirroja se le unió y al cabo de unos minutos Cirse le deja a la pecosa ese trabajo para continuar con la próxima herramienta.

La chica de ojos violetas tomó los cojinetes y haciéndoles un pequeño agujero empieza a introducir más del pegamento luego cierra el boquete con cinta y se los coloca alrededor de la cintura por debajo de la casaca ajustándolos de nuevo con cinta.—¡Listo!—dice la pelirroja al fin—Bien solo dame un segundo—la chica de ojos violetas colocó la cámara de su celular frente a ella he hizo el ademán de dar un beso al aire, después apretó un botón y el aparato hizo un sonido como de flash. Después se acercó a Donnie y le dio un beso en la mejilla—No importa que pase, me aseguraré de que obtengamos ese antídoto y tu primer beso después de despertar ya te estará esperando—dice ella con ternura mientras mueve el celular y luego se encamina a la salida, la pelirroja sonrió al ver el gran cariño que su amiga le profesaba a Donnie, aunque igual sentía celos, suspiro y la detuvo—No, espera, sé una manera más rápida de llegar—dice la pelirroja sacando unas llaves de uno de los compartimentos secretos del escritorio de Donnie.

Ambas chicas salieron presurosas en uno de los booguies construidos por el genio —¿Abril estás segura de que sabes manejar?—preguntó la chica de ojos violetas completamente palidecida debido a la velocidad con la que su amiga conducía—Tú solo ajústate el cinturón—dijo la pelirroja mientras metía a todo el acelerador y su acompañante agradecía no haber probado ni un bocado que pudiera devolver en ese momento.

…

Por su parte, en la guarida de destructor Clea se paseaba buscando de nuevo a la tortuga de bandana naranja que se le había escapado debido a que se quedó dormida al menos por una hora. Movía sus orejitas tratando de escuchar a Mikey pero había tanto ruido y gritos que le era imposible escucharlo. Olfateó el ambiente para probar suerte y algo le daba muy buen aroma, se escondió para asechar a su presa y esperó a que apareciera, sin embargo nunca esperó encontrarse con algo tan magnífico. Era un pez gigante que se arrastraba por el piso, eso seguro le daría de comer por meses, no obstante le daba algo de miedo cazar a algo tan grande. Mantuvo su mirada fija en la cola, si lograba arrancarle un pedazo con la cola bastaría así que acomodó sus patas traseras y salió a asecho de manera veloz. Mordió con sus colmillitos esa deliciosa carne pero de inmediato escuchó un grito desgarrador—Noooo sin mis piernas solo me queda mi cola—dijo el pez mientras movía su extremidad vigorosamente, lo que mandó a la gatita despedida por los aires. De alguna manera esto se estaba volviendo molestamente común.

…

Cirse y Abril abrieron la puerta del recinto de un solo golpe, el camino principal estaba completamente solo, no obstante las chicas entraron con cautela. El lugar lucía desolador— ¿Han dicho algo por el intercomunicador?—preguntó la chica de ojos violetas—Hay muchos ruidos pero no escucho a ninguno de los muchachos—dijo la pelirroja—Bien ¿Por dónde vamos?—dijo la joven de cabellos negros—Por allá—contestó la de ojos azules mientras señalaba una puerta, caminaron por pasillos desiertos y de pronto el alboroto se empezó a escuchar— ¿Lista?—preguntó Cirse a la pelirroja—Lista—contestó ella. Las chicas irrumpieron en uno de los cuartos que parecía una casa de locos, apenas se aparecieron Perrera salió corriendo huyendo de quien sabe qué. Baxter Stockman se acurrucaba en un rincón gritando—Yo no fui mamá, te juro que yo no fui—para luego invocar a sus Moovers, que caminaban mordiendo y persiguiendo a todo lo que se moviera. Cirse y Abril se abrieron paso cuidándose la espalda una a la otra, la chica de ojos violetas le pasó a la pelirroja algunos de los tubos de ensayo—Ten, úsalos si tienes demasiados problemas con los moovers o con los robopies—dijo ella mientras reventaba a uno de los pequeños robots contra la pared, la chica de ojos azules asintió y continuaron.

En el camino encontraron el intercomunicador de Leo, una de las sais del ninja de rojo y sangre regada en el piso. Abril se puso de rodillas y recogió el arma—Rafa—dijo en voz baja. Se escuchó una voz en otro de los salones y las chicas se acercaron con cautela. Karai estaba ahí de espaldas a ellas, el antídoto colgaba de la funda de su espada —Pensé que ya habíamos acabado con todos—dijo la kunoichi sin siquiera girarse a mirar a las jóvenes. Abril se puso en guardia y Cirse la miró con una intensa ira en los ojos. La hija de destructor dio media vuelta y pudieron ver como sonrió maliciosamente—Pero si son las nuevas aprendices de Hamato Yoshi, no pensé que tuvieran el valor de pararse aquí después de que derrotamos a las tortugas—dijo ella mientras tomaba un listón que hacia colgar una la llave de su cuello, después se lanzó al ataque. Cirse se agachó para aprovechar el impulso de su atacante y golpearla con su bo en el estómago pero Karai saltó y la atacó por la espalda, movió su arma para cortar la espalda de la chica de ojos violetas, pero Abril tiró una patada a su brazo. Karai la esquivó y en debido a ello apenas logró hacer una cortada superficial en la espalda de Cirse, algunos mechones de cabello negro cayeron al piso y la chica de ojos violetas se movió con rapidez para girarse en el piso y tirar una barrida a Karai, la ninja se desbalanceó e hizo una maroma para caer de nuevo de pie—No sé qué te vio Leo—dijo ella a la chica de cabello largo quien la miró algo desconcertada para luego soltar una carcajada, la pelirroja también volteó a ver a su amiga extrañada—¿Leo?—dijo en tono casi burlón y luego lanzó su arma a la experimentada guerrera. Cirse la atacó— ¿Los chicos te golpearon muy fuerte en la cabeza o siempre has tenido alucionaciones?—dijo la joven de ojos violetas en tono burlón mientras la atacaba ágilmente con su bo. Karai golpeó en la mano de Cirse haciendo que tirara su arma, sin embargo recibió un golpe del arma de Abril. Karai ignoró a la pelirroja y se lanzó dando estocadas a la taekwandoin que con muchos trabajos lograba esquivar solo algunos de los golpes, otros hicieron un par de heridas en su brazo derecho—No puedes engañarme, vi el dije, es claro que estás saliendo con Leo—dijo Karai completamente furiosa, Abril le tiró un par de patadas , todas las esquivó sin problemas, Cirse la veía extrañada—Cualquiera pudo habérmelo dado, incluso Splinter, por qué asumes que fue Leo ¿Te gusta o qué rayos te pasa? —dijo la chica de ojos violetas con respiración entrecortada. Karai se sonrojó ante esa pregunta—C-claro que no—Cirse aprovechó el desconcierto de su enemiga para tomar una de sus manos y torcerla—¡Abril la llave!—La pelirroja arrojó de nuevo su arma y cortó el listón del que colgaba el objeto, el cual cayó al piso haciendo un sonido metálico. El agarre no duró mucho, pues Karai se tiró hacia adelante haciendo caer junto con ella a la taekwandoin que la soltó para poder girarse y recuperar su bo. La kunoichi sonrió de medio lado—Eso me hará más fáciles las cosas, si no estás saliendo con él no tengo que cortarte en pedacitos ante sus ojos—dijo la ninja. Cirse sabía perfectamente que no podría con ella, Karai apenas tenía un ligero rasguño provocado por el arma de Abril y en cambio ella ya tenía lastimada la espalda y uno de sus brazos, así que pensó en un posible plan. La hija de destructor la atacó de nuevo y la joven de ojos violetas muy apenas lograba defenderse, no obstante en un movimiento acertado barrió el pie de su contrincante y con un movimiento del bo la empujó hasta la pared—Ve por ellos Abril, yo trataré de detenerla—dijo la taekwandoin en un instante en el que pudo aprisionar con su bo a la guerrera. La pelirroja se apresuró a tomar la llave y salió corriendo para encontrar a las tortugas—Hay que tierna, crees que puedes detenerme—dijo ella con una sonrisa aterradora y tirándole una patada en el estómago a Cirse que le sacó por completo el aire. La dulce chica cayó de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento. El recuerdo de su genio postrado en aquella camilla , completamente pálido, pasó por su mente y recobró las fuerzas, así que cuando Karai pasó junto a ella para ir a perseguir a Abril, la joven de cabello largo se abalanzó contra la kunoichi—No te dejaré ir sin importar lo que me cueste—dijo mientras se rodaba por el piso con su enemiga—Sabes que no eres rival para mi ¿verdad niña tonta?—Cirse la agarraba tan fuerte como podía—Sí, lo sé, pero eso no significa que me rendiré—decía la taekwandoin aferrándose a su contrincante con uñas y dientes, para entonces ya tenía golpes en varias partes del cuerpo propinados por a experimentada peleadora—Bien, me gusta jugar contigo, pero tengo cosas que hacer—la kunoichi le torció la muñeca dejando abierta la defensa de la joven de ojos violetas y de inmediato la golpeó en el estómago. La chica de cabello largo dio un grito ahogado. Karai había logrado por fin que la taekwandoin la soltara y sonrió satisfecha. Cirse vomitó un poco de sangre, para después mirar como la kunoichi se apresuraba a seguir a la pelirroja. La chica de ojos violetas empezaba a sentir se mareada, tenía que hacer algo pronto o Karai iría directo contra Abril y si no podían sacar a los chicos todo estaría perdido. La joven de cabello largo se puso de pie con dificultad, el golpe aun le dolía mucho, sacó los tubos de ensayo de su bolsillo y gritó—Leo besa bien ¿sabes?—La kunoichi se volteó a verla con furia. En el acto la mujer de rasgos japoneses olvidó a Abril y completamente fuera de sí se lanzó a atacar a la chica de ojos violetas, entonces Cirse lanzó los tubos de ensayo al aire y los pateó directo hacia la kunoichi quien se aproximaba peligrosamente. El pegamento la cubrió por completo y Cirse se dio por bien servida. Recibió a su contrincante tomándola por la ropa y en un movimiento que aprendió con Leo, se dejó caer de espaldas para dar más impulso al movimiento de su oponente y la empujó con uno de sus pies a la pared, donde la kunoichi quedó estampada, el golpe no fue muy fuerte, pero el pegamento de inmediato hizo efecto, la chica trató de zafarse pero las partes metálicas de su armadura se lo impidieron. Cirse se limpió la sangre de la boca se aproximó a la chica que le gritaba—Voy a cortarte en pedacitos artemarcialista de tercera—pero la chica de ojos violetas solamente tomó el pequeño bote del antídoto y cortó el cordón de donde colgaba—De verdad debe de gustarte Leo, eres una kunoichi, maestra del engaño y te creíste la mentira más boba que he dicho en mi vida. No te preocupes, esto quedará entre nosotras. Le daré tus saludos a Leo—luego la joven se encaminó a la salida apoyándose en su bo, sentía en la boca el sabor a hierro de la sangre y le dolía todo el cuerpo por los golpes. Aun estaba mareada pero debía llegar con los chicos para entregarles el antídoto. No podía permitirse caer en ese momento. Apenas había avanzado unos metros cuando escuchó una voz detrás de ella—Veo que Hamato Yoshi sigue sin presentarse él mismo a sus peleas—. La chica sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, reconoció de inmediato la voz que escuchó hacía poco a través de las bocinas de la cucaracha espía, era Oroku Saki… De alguna manera supo que ella no saldría viva de ahí, pero si lograba darle tiempo a Abril para que liberara a los chicos y ellos se llevaban el antídoto, no le importaba. Se giró tratando de mostrar el mayor valor que pudo e internamente se despidió de su amado genio. Levantó la mirada con los ojos cristalizados y ahí lo vio, en su armadura, con esa imponente presencia y esos ojos fríos como el hielo. La chica se puso en guardia y esperó casi temblando a que ese demonio del ninjitsu diera el primer golpe—Pronto los veré de nuevo papá y mamá—dijo ella con una voz casi inaudible.

…

Abril corrió a toda prisa, recordaba donde estaba el calabozo gracias a la inspección que hizo con la cucaracha espía. Sabía hacia donde debía de moverse y lo hacía tan rápido como podía pues sabía que Cirse resultaría gravemente herida, o tal vez peor, si tardaba demasiado. Al terminar de bajar las escaleras los encontró: los cuatro jóvenes estaban en una celda completamente desarmados—¡Abril!—dijo Casey con los ojos iluminados de felicidad. El chico de ojos verdes que estaba sentado a un lado de hermano de bandana naranja se volvió a verla con expresión confundida. Ella corrió a su encuentro—Rafa ¿estas bien?—dijo Abril con una sincera preocupación en la mirada. La joven abrió la celda tan rápido como pudo. Casey extendió los brazos para recibir a la pelirroja pero ella pasó de largo y aproximándose al más rudo sacó de su morral algunas vendas y gasas. El líder vigilaba en la puerta que no hubiera gurdias—Qué haces aquí ¿No te había dicho que debías quedarte en casa?—la chica de ojos azules ni quisiera volteó a ver al líder—Hablaremos de eso luego Cirse está peleando con Karai para darnos tiempo—después sacó el arma del ninja temperamental para entregársela, el mayor de los hermanos mostró preocupación en el rostro —¿Qué? Karai la destrozará—dijo el líder saliendo a toda prisa, los chicos lo siguieron y Abril ayudó al ninja de rojo a ponerse de pie, sin embargo no tardó en tratar de valerse por sí mismo— ¿Estas bien? ¿Karai no te lastimó?—preguntó en un instante en el que estuvieron solos—No, parecía mucho más interesada en derrotar a Cirse—dijo la chica y la tortuga se mostró preocupado por lo que la pelirroja dijo. Leo rompió una de las puertas de madera y de ella sacaron las armas de todos junto con un montón de explosivos plásticos, Leo suspiró y le entregó a cada uno de los chicos un paquete de explosivos—Vamos, acabemos con esto—dijo él en tono temerario.

…

Destructor ya tenía a la chica de ojos violetas arrinconada, ella se había esforzado tanto como podía pero él era demasiado rápido y fuerte para ella. La joven temblaba como una hoja. Trató de atacar de nuevo con su bo pero el ninja atrapó el arma entre sus garras clavándolas en el muro y con el impulso golpeó a la chica contra la pared, ella gritó por el dolor—Ojos violetas, igual que tu padre, al parecer no eres mucho mejor que él. Eres demasiado inocente al creer que podrías tan siquiera tocarme con el uso de esa disciplina patética—dijo él con una expresión de repulsión refiriéndose al Tae Kwan Do y luego clavó sus garras en el abdomen de la chica quien dio un grito desgarrador. La chica movió la mano con la que tenía sujetada su arma y esforzándose muchísimo, aprisionó las garras de su oponente contra su bo y sonrió muy apenas—No deberías de enorgullecerte por acabar con alguien de una disciplina tan patética como dices—dijo ella, en ese momento el ninja trató de sacar sus garras del abdomen de la chica pero se atascaron y él miró atónito esto, luego la chica sacó algo más de su bolsillo con la mano izquierda—pero sí deberías sentirte avergonzado de que una joven que apenas lleva pocas sesiones de entrenamiento con Hamato Yoshi te hubiera podido engañar—La chica estrelló contra los ojos apenas visibles de su enemigo uno de las bombas de humo ninjas diseñadas por Donnie. Destructor gritó por el dolor en los ojos y sacó las garras que tenía clavadas en el muro dejando libre el bo de la chica y trató de atacarla con la garra libre, pero de pronto Clea saltó al brazo de Destructor defendiendo a su dueña con uñas y dientes— ¿Clea?—dijo la chica atónita, pero de inmediato reaccionó, este no era el momento de dejarse llevar por el asombro. Con todas sus fuerzas lo golpeó en el muslo derecho provocando que esta pierna se venciera, ella subió su casaca, rompió la cinta de los cojinetes y haciendo un esfuerzo enorme empezó a zafarse de las garras que gracias a la protección hicieron heridas poco profundas, aunque muy dolorosas. En cuanto estuvo libre salió despavorida junto con su gatita a esconderse del enceguecido ninja. Unos instantes después su enemigo recupero su autocontrol — ¿Crees que no sé cómo pelear a ciegas? Niña tonta, esto solo retrasará un poco lo inevitable—dijo él. Cirse sabía que terminaría por encontrarla, pues si era tan bueno como ella había escuchado incluso su respiración la delataría—¿Sabes? hueles demasiado a sangre, seguramente estas débil y agitada—dijo él acercándose a la zona donde la chica estaba escondida—Además has pasado tanto tiempo en las alcantarillas que hueles a esas miserables tortugas—continuó diciendo mientras rompía unas cortinas con sus garras, y el bo de la chica cayó hecho pedazos—Debo admitir que no eres tan inútil como tu padre, él ni siquiera logro tocarme—La chica abrió grandes los ojos, sabía que su padre había sido acecinado en un viaje a Japón, pero nunca encontraron al culpable, ahora comprendía porque. Se llevó las manos a la boca y un par de lágrimas se escurrieron de sus ojos—Era un cobarde, suplicó por su vida, al menos tú no lo has hecho…todavía—dijo destructor y luego lanzó un ataque al escritorio donde estaba la chica. Ella salió corriendo en el último segundo logrando esquivar así una muerte segura, pero aun así el ninja logró asestarle una patada en la espalda que la hizo chocar de lado contra una pared, ella gritó de nuevo por el dolor, su brazo se había dislocado pero debía soportar, por su Donnie, debía soportar.

Estaba desarmada, herida y arrinconada, ya no le quedaban trucos bajo la manga. Sabía que no podría parar un solo ataque más, su brazo no lo soportaría pero mantenía la guardia—Al menos moriré con honor—dijo la chica. Los ojos de la joven se iluminaron con el brillo en el filo de las garras de Destructor y esperó el golpe final.

Mikey arrojó su cadena por entre las piernas de su enemigo y tomó los pies de Cirse, jaló con fuerza y la hizo pasar por debajo del ninja quien dejó en la pared la marca de sus garras. La joven gritó ante el movimiento inesperado—¡Mikey!—dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, él la tomó del brazo—A mí también me da gusto verte Cir, ahora ¡CORRE!—apenas dijo esto ambos jóvenes salieron corriendo a toda prisa y su enemigo salió tras ellos—¿Por cuánto tiempo continuaremos así?—dijo la chica sabiendo que Destructor los alcanzaría pronto—No te preocupes Leo ya tiene un plan, sabrás cual es cuando lo veas— la chica lo miró asustada, ya estaba demasiado fatigada y herida, sabía que no duraría mucho a ese ritmo—¡KUNGALA!—Escucharon a lo lejos y un montón de discos de hokey salieron en dirección a líder del can del pie. Mikey se lanzó con Cirse a un cuarto para esquivar la trayectoria de los ataques. Muchísimas explosiones se escucharon tras ellos y un movimiento brusco en el piso los sacudió, los chicos continuaron corriendo y una grieta gigantesca comenzó a abrirse en el piso tras ellos .Mikey tiró de nuevo su cadena y trató de tomarse de algo en alto. En el techo los esperaban los demás ya listos para emprender el de bandana naranja tomó la mano de Cirse para llevarla junto con él en el ascenso al techo, pero en otro movimiento brusco ella se le zafó de las manos y comenzó a caer. Rafa no dudó ni un momento y se lanzó desde arriba para atrapar a su amiga, la tomó entre sus brazos y dando saltos ágiles logró tocar el piso con suavidad, sin embargo este se desplomó enseguida y los dos jóvenes cayeron siendo así tragados por una profunda obscuridad.

Los efectos de las esporas empezaron a pasar y tanto Perrera como Xever salieron al encuentro de los jóvenes ubicados en el tejado. Mikey trató de regresar por Rafa y por Cirse, pero Leo lo detuvo—No, hay que esperar, no podremos vencerlos a todos, hay que armar una estrategia—dijo el líder y corrieron al tortumovil y los boogies para escapar a toda velocidad. En el camino el teléfono de Leo sonó—¡Es Rafa!—dijo el líder con una profunda emoción—¿Están bien?—preguntó aun antes de decir cualquier otra cosa.

Al otro lado de la línea Rafa contestaba mientras que recostaba a Cirse, que estaba sumamente débil—Sí, encontramos un camino a las alcantarillas, vamos a casa, pero tardaremos un poco Cirse está muy herida y Leo… tenemos el antídoto—dijo el de rojo antes de colgar con lo que el rostro de líder se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa

…

En el interior de las alcantarillas Rafa revisaba las heridas de su hermanita— ¿Estas loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió enfrentarte contra Destructor tú sola?—preguntó el de bandada roja a gritos al ver a su amiga tan lastimada—No tenía opción, debía darle tiempo a Abril de que los encontrara—contestó Cirse tratando de defenderse. El chico se mordió el labio para no gritarle más. Ella respiraba agitada. El joven la miró con cuidado, su brazo se veía muy mal así que se quitó la bandana y con ella inmovilizó el brazo dislocado de su amiga—Aun no te recuperas de la última herida y ya tienes más—rezongó él, Cirse le sonrió—Gracias por preocuparte por mí—el chico le devolvió la sonrisa—Creo que tendrás que cambiar tu estilo—dijo él viendo que el cabello de la chica había sido cortado cuando la lastimaron en la espalda con un corte descendente.—De todas maneras ya me había cansado de tener el cabello largo—dijo ella y el chico rodó los ojos para luego extenderle su mano—¿Puedes caminar?—Preguntó él —Sí, creo que sí— ella se puso de pie lentamente. Ambos caminaron despacio, había muchos caminos bloqueados por el derrumbe, no sabía bien a bien que lo había causado, pero era poco probable que fueran las bombas en los discos de Casey y los explosivos, más bien parecía que solo había coincidido con la reacción en cadena.

Dieron varias vueltas tratando de encontrar un camino que no estuviera bloqueado. Un maullido se escuchó en el interior de la casaca de Cirse y la pequeña Clea asomó la cabeza—¿Qué? ¿Qué hace la bola de pelos aquí? ¿Por qué la llevas en la casaca? Con la cantidad de heridas que tienes seguro terminarás con una infección—dijo Rafa un poco molesto —Ella se me defendió de Oroku Saki, se merece una recompensa— dijo mientras la acariciaba —Bien, pero yo no seré quien limpie tus heridas de todos esos pelos— La chica rio ligeramente. De pronto un sonido estruendoso se empezó a escuchar, miraron hacia atrás y se horrorizaron —¡DERRUMBE!— gritó Cirse. Los dos corrieron apresurados un montón de cosas de laboratorio salían mezcladas con las rocas, seguramente estaban bajo el laboratorio de Stokman. De pronto la chica de ojos violetas tropezó con un agujero y su pierna se atascó con algo. La chica trató de liberarse desesperadamente pero no lo conseguía, Rafael regresó y trató de ayudarla. El derrumbe seguía avanzando, así que Cirse tomó la mano de su amigo—Es inútil hermanito, solo vete—puso en su mano el antídoto—Salva a Donnie por favor— la joven sacó a Clea la pequeña felina que maullaba pidiendo regresar con su dueña. El chico miró a Cirse desesperado—No te dejaré aquí—dijo él intentando liberarla, sacó una de sus sais y golpeó el piso—Está bien Rafa—dijo ella pasando la mano por el rostro de su amigo, se veía realmente cansada, casi desfalleciendo—Mi vida valió la pena porque pude conocerlos a ustedes y a Donnie, vete—El chico la miró triste y negó con la cabeza—¡VETE AHORA RAFAEL!—gritó finalmente la chica y lo empujó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, la pequeña minina saltó en ese momento a los brazos de Cirse sin que el ninja de rojo pudiera detenerla. El chico trató de volver pero las rocas le cerraron el paso, saltó esquivando algunas piedras que siguieron cayendo hasta que el derrumbe se detuvo. El joven se abalanzó contra las rocas quitándolas una a una, tratando de llegar hasta Cirse, de pronto una alarma sonó en su T-phone el tiempo se le acababa a Donnie, miró con furia el camino bloqueado y lo golpeó a puño limpio—Regresaré por ti Cir, te lo prometo—dijo el chico y luego siguió apresurado su camino a casa.

…

Rafael llegó a la guarida solo, cabizbajo, completamente agotado de tanto correr y sin su bandana. Leo lo esperaba ansioso y al verlo llegar solo preguntó —¿Y Cirse?— el de ojos verdes simplemente desvió la mirada —Hubo un derrumbe y no pude rescatarla— dijo con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia, Abril se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, Casey se inclinó para abrazarla, Mikey miraba a sus hermanos boquiabierto, no podía creerse lo que el de rojo dijo. Leo se acercó a abrazar a su hermano quien lo detuvo extendiendo la mano—Ella me dio el antídoto para Donnie—dijo con la voz temblorosa y el líder tomó el frasco, el de bandana azul sabía que ya no había más tiempo, debía aplicarlo de inmediato, de otra manera su hermano genio no se salvaría. Apenas Leo entró al laboratorio Rafa se dio media vuelta—Yo regresaré, tengo que sacarla de ahí, al menos tengo que intentarlo— Mikey y Casey salieron tras él, Abril dudó un segundo si seguirlo o ir al laboratorio con el genio, luego de pensarlo un segundo se apresuró a ir con el de bandana roja.

…

Rafael quitaba rocas enormes a mano limpia, Mikey hacia su mejor esfuerzo aun cuando no tenía la misma fuerza que su hermano, Abril y Casey hacían mano cadena para tratar de quitar los obstáculos con más rapidez. Después de algunos minutos Leo llegó y ayudó a su hermano de ojos verdes con las piedras más grandes. Debieron de haber trabajado horas pero nunca la encontraron, el dije de Cirse fue lo único que pudieron hallar. El de rojo estaba furioso, no se perdonaba no haberla rescatado, recordaba sus ojos violetas y sus súplicas para que se fuera, no pudo evitar gritar de furia, de impotencia, golpeó de nuevo las piedras a puño limpio y comenzó a sangrar. Abril lo vio completamente conmovida, se acercó a él y lo abrazó—Basta Rafa, se ha ido—dijo ella a su oído y el chico sintió que su rabia se iba al suelo dejando solo la tristeza, decepción y un montón de cosas que no dijo, apretó el dije contra su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello para después agachar la cabeza, era cierto, ella se había ido y él ni siquiera pudo despedirse, pero su tristeza podía esperar, bien sabía que su hermano de ojos cafés tendría que enfrentar un pesar mucho mayor que el suyo y aun no sabía cómo se lo dirían.

…

Las horas pasaron y finalmente Donnie despertó. A su alrededor sus hermanos completamente sucios y llenos de tierra lo veía increíblemente deprimidos. Abril lo miraba fijamente con ojos lastimeros, su playera amarilla estaba llena de polvo y Casey, quien también estaba lleno de tierra, mantenía la cabeza agachada. Sentado en la camilla el maestro Splinter fue el primero en hablar—Nos alegra que te recuperaras hijo mío—sin embargo estas palabras no se escuchaban felices, el genio sentía que aunque sus hermanos lo habían salvado de una muerte segura, algo no estaba bien—G-gracias padre—el joven buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada los ojos que ansiaba ver—¿Y Cirse dónde está?—en ese momento Abril rompió en llanto y el ninja de los ojos verdes se acercó a él con el dije que alguna vez perteneció a su hermanita—Lo siento Donnie, no pude salvarla—una sola lágrima salió de los ojos de Rafael quien le entregó el objeto a su hermano y salió de ahí para encerrarse en su cuarto, pues quería estar solo. Simplemente no soportaba estar ahí, sentía que le había fallado a Donnie y a Cirse, no podía ver a su hermano a los ojos. El de bandana morada miraba el objeto completamente ido, su rostro mostraban una tremenda incredulidad, miro a su alrededor buscando a alguien que le dijera que no era cierto, pero todos permanecieron callados y entonces fue cuando la primera lágrima de muchas comenzó a brotar de sus ojos, la había perdido para siempre, a su Cirse, a su princesa, a la chica de la que se enamoró perdidamente—No es cierto—dijo él viendo el objeto—No puede ser cierto—dijo de nuevo, se paró y fue junto a Leo—Dime por favor que no es cierto—El hermano mayor desvió la mirada y guardó silencio—¡NOOO!—gritó Donnie y el mayor solo atinó a abrazarlo fuertemente mientras sentía las lágrimas de su hermano caer sobre su hombro—Lo siento Donnie—dijo finalmente el líder a su oído mientras su hermano seguía llorando desconsoladamente y los demás se acercaban para abrazarlo, el corazón del genio estaba completamente destrozado.

…

Después de eso muchos días fueron grises y amargos, Donnie no salía de su laboratorio y ahora ni siquiera trabajaba en un nuevo proyecto, solo iba al entrenamiento, actuaba mediocremente y regresaba a su laboratorio a acostarse en la camilla mientras derramaba una lágrima tras otra. Rafael tampoco salía de su cuarto, ni siquiera discutía con Leo y Mikey dejó de hacerle bromas porque su hermano mayor ya no se molestaba. Leo estaba muy preocupado por sus hermanos pero nada parecía mejorar el ambiente en la casa. Abril y Casey los visitaban con mucha más frecuencia y el jugador de Hokey pasaba horas encerrado en el cuarto con Rafa mientras Abril abría el laboratorio y hablaba todo el tiempo sin recibir respuesta más allá de un aja. La chica había intentado de todo, abrazos, besos en la mejilla, incluso lo regaño y lo abofeteó, pero nada funcionaba. El corazón de Donnie no sanaba con nada, simplemente se sentaba en esa camilla y derramaba lágrimas todo el tiempo. La pelirroja estaba ya desesperada, incluso en ser su amiga en los momentos en que el genio lo necesitaba sentía que fallaba una y otra vez. Mikey se había esforzado por prepararle a los hermanos sus platillos favoritos, se aventuró un día a preparar aquel desayuno que alguna vez hizo Cirse, pero esto solo dio como resultado más lágrimas de parte de Donnie. Rafa no lloraba, solo se había vuelto más serio y reservado que de costumbre, lo veían aun menos se encerraba más en su cuarto y golpeaba con más fuerza su saco.

Una mañana la pelirroja ya no lo resistió más y se sentó en el sillón a llorar. El de bandana roja miró a la chica desde el pasillo, se veía tan desvalida como ese día en que Donnie habló con ella. Se acercó, puso una película de las que no vieron ese día y se sentó junto a ella. Él la miró con aire petulante y señaló con sus ojos su hombro, dando a entender que podía contar con su hombro para llorar. La chica lo miró completamente deprimida y en lugar de solo recargarse lo abrazó y lloró en silencio, él le devolvió el abrazo y le acarició la cabeza—Se recuperará, es más fuerte de lo que parece—dijo el de ojos verdes refiriéndose a Donnie. Ella lo abrazó más fuerte—No puedo, todos están tristes y yo sola no puedo con esto—él le siguió acariciando el cabello—Y tienes la mala fortuna de estar con el que no sabe consolar—comentó él mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejillas, ella sonrió por un momento ante el comentario ácido—Discúlpame por siempre ponerte en estas situaciones—dijo ella sabiendo que tal vez para él esto no era de lo más cómodo—Ni lo menciones… no en serio, no le digas a nadie, arruinarías mi buena imagen—dijo él volteando a otro lado, ella sonrió—Gracias Rafa—la chica se quedó a su lado durante el resto de la película, por primera vez desde que llegó Cirse se había vuelto a sentir protegida por alguien, eso la tranquilizó y terminó por quedarse dormida. El ninja temperamental no se movió en todo el rato, solo siguió viendo un capítulo de televisión tras otro. Hacía ya mucho había dejado de acariciarle el cabello y ahora escuchaba la respiración tranquila de la pelirroja. Pensaba en la promesa que se había hecho, ya no tenía con quien apostar pero de todas maneras tal vez lo haría. Le quedaba claro que la joven de ojos azules en esos momentos no necesitaba un pretendiente más, como Casey, sino un amigo, el amigo que Donnie no podía ser por el dolor que atravesaba. Refunfuño en bajito, no quería despertarla pero tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea de estar junto a ella mientras trataba de sacarla de ese puesto tan especial en su corazón. Aun así no la dejaría sola, sin importar qué terminaran siendo. Él no era la clase de patán que deja a aquellas personas que le importan solo por intereses propios y menos en esos momentos difíciles.

…

Leo y Splinter se reunieron, esta era una crisis y el joven líder no sabía como tratar con ella, porque incluso algo en su corazón se había colapsado. Se sentía culpable por haber provocado a Karai con esa mentira, aun cuando en el fondo sabía que ella de todas maneras hubiera envenenado a alguno de sus hermanos o tal vez a él—Hijo mío, el corazón es un músculo suave pero resistente, perder a aquellos que amas es algo que te marca para siempre, pero con el tiempo te recuperas y ves que lo importante es vivir el presente con aquellos que aun te rodean—dijo el maestro rata mientras miraba la imagen de su desaparecida familia—Pero padre debe haber algo que pueda hacer, son mis hermanos, quiero ayudarlos—dijo el líder con tono casi desesperado—el hombre acarició su barba—Te comprendo Leonardo, ellos son mis hijos también y comprendo que la separación fue demasiado súbita, no estábamos todavía preparados para dejarla ir—Leo levantó la mirada, su maestro no hablaba solo de Donnie y Rafa, sino de la familia completa, el imponente maestro se inclinó frente a su hijo—No puedes reparar los corazones de los demás si el tuyo no está en paz aun—el joven miró a su padre con aire triste y suspiró—Entiendo sensei—luego el hombre rata le sonrió con cariño a su hijo y este le devolvió la sonrisa seguida de un fuerte abrazo.

Su padre tenía razón, el líder había tratado de ser el roble que soportara todo el peso y debido a ello tampoco se dio su tiempo de duelo, aun cuando todos los días al practicar las katas casi podía escuchar la risa de la chica al caer en el piso por no haber hecho bien un movimiento, él mismo la extrañaba. Miró su celular, tenía varias fotos con ella, parecía que a partir de que había recuperado la vista le gustaba que se tomaran fotos con ella, incluso tenía algunas de antes de que pudiera ver. Suspiró y fue a la cocina, en ella Mikey preparaba algo de comer, así que el mayor le pidió su T-phone, en el de su hermano pecoso también había un sinfín de fotos de la chica cocinando con él, jugando y riendo, tenía también algunas con Rafael y con Clea, pasó todas las imágenes a su celular y luego fue con Rafael. El rudo chico golpeaba el saco con frustración— ¿Rafa puedo ver tu celular un momento?—preguntó el mayor— ¿Para qué bobonardo?—preguntó él de mala gana—Quiero ver las fotos que tengas de Cirse—de inmediato el de rojo dejó de fruncir el ceño y le arrojó el celular—Lo quiero de regreso intacto ¿Entendiste? Y no borres ninguna foto o mensaje—el líder solo asintió. En el aparato había todavía más fotos de la chica con sus hermanos, una en especial le pareció muy tierna, ella tenía un libro en las manos y señalaba la imagen de una tortuga de cuento mientras sonreía aun tumbada en la cama, su sonrisa no era tan amplia como en otras fotos, parecía que era cuando ella y Donnie aun no se reconciliaban pero se veía sumamente adorable. También pasó estas fotografías su celular, ahora solo le faltaban las más difíciles…

…

El mayor de los hermanos entró al laboratorio de Donnie ya algo tarde, el genio estaba tumbado en la camilla volteando a la pared—No estoy de humor Leo—dijo el de bandana morada—Lo sé, yo tampoco—dijo finalmente el líder y entonces su hermano volteó a verlo curioso—También la extraño, aunque sé que no tanto como tú…—dijo el de azul—…Estuve buscando fotos de Cirse y pensé en imprimirlas si no te molesta—el joven genio se paró al fin de la camilla y fue a donde estaba el mayor—Encontré algunas fotos de ella en nuestros T-phones, pero aun no he podido revisar el tuyo—dijo el mayor mientras conectaba su celular a la computadora de Donnie, de fondo de pantalla había una imagen estilo Selfy de Cirse mandando un beso a la cámara, el genio la miró extrañado—Yo no puse esa foto ahí—dijo él, luego revisó el escritorio y vio un documento decía "Aunque ya no esté aun te amo". El chico se apresuró a abrir el archivo, era un texto de Word, había un link con letras azueles que rezaba "dame click y luego sigue leyendo". El joven de bandana morada así lo hizo y una página de internet se abrió, en ella una canción comenzó a tocar (la canción está en la página /LB6q6 para quien quiera escucharla mientras lee). El chico regresó al texto, al parecer escrito por Cirse, donde se despedía.

_Mi amado Donnie:_

_Sé que estás leyendo esto porque las cosas no salieron bien, pero no quiero que llores… yo daría con gusto mi vida una y mil veces por ti. El maestro Splinter tenía razón, mi vista sanó porque había algo que tenía que ver, tú fuiste aquello por lo que mis ojos se guardaron todo el tiempo y cuando llegaste a mi vida todo se ilumino, las sombras desaparecieron y el cielo recobro el color azul. No te sientas mal, defender a las personas que amo era algo que nunca había podido hacer, todos se fueron sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo y esta vez estaba decidida a dar todo por salvar a mi nueva familia y a la persona de la que me enamoré. Sin importar en donde esté te protegeré, te amaré, seré tu ángel y velaré tus sueños. Te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, donde quiera que este, hasta que llegue el momento de reencontrarnos. El mundo te necesita, porque hacen falta héroes como tú, seres que cambien todo a su alrededor volviéndolo extraordinario. Es por ti que yo dejé la monotonía de mi vida tranquila y me decidí a hacer mucho más por mejorar el mundo, solo porque te conocí. Gracias por todo lo que me diste, por el tiempo que compartimos juntos, por esos besos que aunque pocos, siempre me llenaron de felicidad y paz, y gracias por darme los mejores días de mi vida, eso fue más valioso de mis 16 años. Sonríe por favor, no quisiera que el mundo se perdiera de ver tu rostro iluminado esa tierna sonrisita con ese huequito entre tus dientes que siempre me ha enternecido. Estas destinado a hacer cosas grandes, más allá de lo que cualquier humano con universidad y doctorado podrían lograr y yo estoy feliz de haber puesto mi granito de arena porque tú llegaras a eso. No importa si siempre estas en la obscuridad y debajo de la ciudad recuerda que tú simple existencia hace de este un mejor lugar y yo no quisiera vivir en un mundo sin ti mi amado genio, eres una estrella que ilumina todo lo que toca. Sin importar qué pase, ni el tiempo, siempre te amaré mi Donnie._

Leo miró preocupado a su hermano menor que acarició la pantalla y sonrió con amargura—No puedo creer que incluso ahora ella me da paz, aun cuando ya se fue—Leo lo abrazó—… todos la extrañaremos—dijo el mayor y el de bandana morada solo dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de sentimiento para luego sonreírle a su hermano mayor—Juntemos esas fotos Leo—dijo él al fin y en la pantalla comenzó a pasar una a una las imágenes de su princesita coreana. Miraba con ternura y tristeza la pantalla, sus ojos violetas robaban cámara con frecuencia y solo eran opacados por su dulce y sincera sonrisa ¿Por qué había sido tan tonto y dejó pasar tanto tiempo antes de darse cuenta de lo fuertes que eran sus sentimientos por ella? Ahora daría cualquiera de sus inventos por pasar junto a ella una hora más, por escuchar su dulce voz de nuevo, por mirar sus ojos y perderse de nuevo en ellos.

Había muchas fotos que él nunca había visto. Gracias a los celulares de sus tres hermanos y el suyo propio dio un paseo por ese reconfortante pasado. Había una en la que Cirse cocinaba con Mikey, otra en la que comía pizza con Rafa, otra más en la que entrenaba con Leo, incluso él tenían algunas de cuando fueron a Seúl. El chico sonrió recordando cuando la vio como ratoncito asustado bajo esa cobija después de ver aquella película de terror. De pronto Rafa pasó por ahí y vio al genio al fin de pie, Leo le habló en cuanto notó su curiosidad—Rafa estamos viendo fotos de Cirse—el temperamental vio una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano en duelo y su corazón se sintió un poco más tranquilo, así que entró y comenzó a ver las imágenes junto a ellos—Recuerdo esa fue en su cumpleaños—dijo el de bandana roja y sonrió al recordarla decir "Hermanito" con ese dulce tono suyo. Mikey pasó por afuera y al ver a todos concentrados en la pantalla ni siquiera pidió permiso y se incorporó a sus hermanos. Sonrió al ver a la chica embarrandole un pedazo de pastel en el rostro—La única que le jugó una broma así al Dr. Bromanstain—dijo el de bandana naranja mientras recordaba el delicioso sabor de ese pastel. Después de algunas imágenes y recuerdos Donnie miró a sus hermanos, todos le habían tomado cariño, ella realmente se había vuelto parte de su familia, incluso Abril había llegado a apreciarla—No quiero olvidarme de ella—dijo en un tono ligeramente triste el de ojos cafés—Ni yo—dijo Rafa coincidiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo con su hermano menor. El mayor y el menor se miraron y asintieron. Después de un rato más viendo fotos Donnie suspiró—Saldré un rato a tomar aire—dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba su bo. Rafa estuvo a punto de detenerlo pero Leo le dio a entender con una mirada que era mejor dejarlo ir.

…

El joven de ojos cafés caminó por los tejados de la ciudad y sin darse cuenta llegó al techo enfrente del departamento de Cirse, la campanilla dorada ya no estaba, era como si ella hubiera desaparecido, no había cuerpo o tumba que visitar, solo le quedaban fotos y recuerdos. El chico sabía que incluso los servicios de rescate y seguridad pública revisaron el lugar y no encontraron nada, no quedó rastro de su paso por la tierra. Suspiró de nuevo y vio el cielo nocturno, a su princesa le encantaba ver las estrellas y una frase le llegó a la mente "No quiero olvidarte" después de eso se fue a casa, un poco más tranquilo con una idea fija en la mente, no la olvidaría, reuniría todos sus recuerdos y los registraría para que sin importar los años que pasaran pudiera mantener fresco su recuerdo. En otra azotea una mirada insistente lo seguía con la ayuda de un catalejo. Una gatita antropomorfa blanca parada detrás de la figura con el catalejo dijo—Parece que al fin apareció el príncipe—guardó silencio pero no recibió respuesta-No te equivocaste, al fin vino aquí…debes de estar orgullosa—de nuevo no recibió respuesta—Me molesta tanto que te aferres a verlo aun sabiendo que no me gusta—después de decir esto la gatita se recargó en una pared para examinar sus uñas cuidadosamente. Su ojo izquierdo era rojo y en el derecho tenía un parche, estaba completamente cubierta por un capa negra que con la luz daba destellos rojizos, estaba completamente hecha de terciopelo—¿Podrías callarte? si dice algo quiero escucharlo—contestó aquel ser mirando aun por el catalejo, su cuerpo también estaba envuelto en una capa de terciopelo negro pero se diferenciaba en que con la luz daba destellos morados. La del ojo rojo hizo expresión de fastidio—Claro que no podrás escuchar nada, estamos muy lejos—La figura en la capa amoratada se puso de pie después de que el chico se perdió en el horizonte, guardó el catalejo que, al ser retirado del rostro cubierto por un brillante pelaje negro, dejó ver un hermoso ojo de violeta intenso, el ojo izquierdo en cambio estaba también cubierto por un parche. Después de guardar el aparato la del ojo violeta pasó junto a la gatita blanca –Estamos lejos solo porque tú me obligas—la del ojo rojo se lamió la pata—No, estamos lejos porque eres mía y aun no lo entiendes— la felina de pelaje blanco miró a su acompañante fijamente y la tomó del mentón para después refregar su rostro contra el de ella—Basta, sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso— la del ojo rojo la soltó e hizo una mueca de inconformidad—Está bien, solo quiero asegurarme de que no se te olvide que no te puedes acercar a él ¿Ok?—La de la capa amoratada torció el hocico dejando ver aun más sus negros bigotes felinos—Ya lo sé—luego gruño ligeramente y comenzó a caminar al lugar opuesto donde desapareció la tortuga, alejándose de la de capa rojiza—Si lo sabes ¿por qué llegaste oliendo a tortuga la otra vez?—dijo en voz muy baja la del ojo rojo. La gatita blanca levantó su mirada hacia la parte de la ciudad donde había desaparecido la tortuga—Es mía y me encargaré de que no la vuelvas a ver Donatello—dijo ella y luego siguió a la de pelaje negro mientras dejaba caer en el piso un T-phon que destrozó al pisarlo.

…

_Originalmente había pensado en dejar aquí la historia pues, no estaba segura si sería bien aceptada, además quería hacer un fic que pudiera encajar entre los huecos de la historia original sin generar grandes cambios, pero a medida que la trama fue avanzando y pensaba en cuales serían las decisiones que tomarían los personajes de acuerdo a su personalidad, me di cuenta que eso simplemente no podría ser posible. Para este punto me he encariñado tanto con ellos que he decidido continuar y crear un segundo arco. Tengo una idea bastante clara de hasta dónde abarcará la segunda parte de Ojos Violetas pero me gustaría saber qué les gustaría a ustedes saber de los personajes o qué temas no he tocado que serían de su interés. De nuevo les agradezco mucho por dedicar parte de su tiempo a leer esta historia que he escrito con mucho cariño. Gracias también por haber aceptado a Cirse para compartir escenario junto a los personajes que sé que todos ya amamos. Me despido por el momento y de nuevo los invito a que me envíen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencia, críticas cartas de amenaza o recibos del psicólogo por los traumas que les cause. Gracias comunidad por leer, por darle un espacio en su ocupada vida a este fic y su escritora. Besos y hasta la póxima._


	19. NUEVOS MUTANTES CAP 19

_Capítulo 19. Empezamos con el segundo arco de la historia y espero que estén preparados para más drama y problemas para esta parejita._

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios respecto al capítulo de cierre de arco de Ojos Violetas. Espero que esta secuela les parezca tan o más divertida que la anterior._

_Tania y rafa, disculpa que no te hubiera mencionado en el capítulo anterior, enviaste el mensaje justo cuando acababa de subir capítulo nuevo. Gracias por todas tus observaciones respecto a lo de Abril y Rafa, claro que no me molesta que me digas lo que piensas, al contario, gracias por la confianza._

_ScarlettParker Lamento haberte hecho llorar pero me alegra mucho que disfrutaras el capítulo. Soy feliz por tenerte como fan *-*. Ojalá lo que escriba en este segundo arco te siga gustando. Tú también eres genial._

_Bitterswee Disculpa lo de la liga, no me di cuenta que al publicar el capítulo automáticamente cortan los links, así que pondré el link de la imagen en mi perfil, para que así puedas bajar la imagen. Mil gracias por tus lindas palabras y discúlpame por hacerte llorar, pero espero que el final de la segunda temporada te haga más feliz._

_raphaelblue62 Me encanta que pusieras tanta atención a los detalles de la historia. Esta segunda temporada estará muy centrada en aquello que has señalado, quédate tranquila respecto a lo que me comentaste de Abril :P_

_metalshark2000 Gracias por comentar, nunca había recibido una review tuya. Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo. Este es mucho más calmado pero te aseguro que el segundo arco se irá poniendo cada vez mejor_

…

NUEVOS MUTANTES

…

Algunas semanas atrás…

Tenía los ojos cerrados ¿Estaban realmente cerrados? No lo sabía. El cuerpo le dolía, en especial el brazo. Se mantenía quieta y respiraba lentamente ¿Qué había pasado? Esa era su cama, su sentido del tacto no le fallaba ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? El olor era el mismo odioso aroma a soledad que había respirado de su departamento desde que se mudó ahí. Revisó sus recuerdo, no eran muy claros, un sonido fuerte, ella gritó y todo se puso obscuro, escuchó aquel suave maullido. El sonido de un líquido filtrándose gota a gota llegaba a sus oídos y un olor extraño inundaba el lugar. Tenía que salir, recordaba haber estado palpando las piedras en la obscuridad. Una cayó y con ella un líquido brillante color azul amoratado empezaba a filtrarse en el hueco donde ella estaba, después de eso nada era claro. Sonidos extraños y un dolor indescriptible en el cuerpo, imágenes extrañas en su cabeza…—¿Ya despertaste hermana?—Esa voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, se sintió incómoda y asombrada ¿Hermana? Si ella era hija única. En su familia por generaciones solo hubo hijos únicos. Al fin abrió los ojos y un efecto muy extraño la hizo cerrarlos de nuevo, a su cerebro llegaron dos imágenes al mismo tiempo: la de una gatita antropomorfa color blanco con un ojo rojo y el otro violeta. La otra imagen era de una gatita antropomorfa negra con un ojo rojo y el otro violeta. Fue tal la impresión que no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la cara. Escuchó la voz que la llamó hermana gritando. Abrió lentamente de nuevo sus ojos y la felina blanca se tiró la piso de manera extraña, ella veía en su ojo izquierdo el suelo y con el otro a la minina. Se tapó el ojo izquierdo y al fin pudo fijar su vista en el pelaje blanco de la mutante frente a ella. Bajó la vista y observó. Un pelaje negro y lustroso la cubría, tenía menos dedos en su mano y su brazo estaba aun inmovilizado por la bandana roja—Hermana tengo miedo—dijo la gatita tirada en el piso que la miraba mientras tapaba su ojo derecho, dejando ver solamente su ojo rojo. Ella suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama—Díganme que no es cierto—su voz sonaba cansada, casi decepcionada. Después de eso solo mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

…

Tiempo actual…

Donatello regresó tarde a casa pero al menos las lágrimas al fin habían cesado. Al entrar vio a su hermano mayor sentado en la sala con un paquete de papeles en el asiento contiguo—Hola Donnie ¿Todo bien?—el de bandana morada asintió, se sentó en el otro sillón y tomó los papeles, eran las fotos que habían impreso de Cirse—Rafa y Mikey no han tomado ninguna, decidimos esperar a ver cuáles querías tú. El genio levantó la vista—Me quedaré con todas, luego les imprimiré otras a ellos—sonrió y empezó a acomodarlas lo mejor que pudo en orden cronológico, el mayor puso atención a la actividad de su hermano—¿Tú tomaste esta Leo?—el mayor asintió—¿Puedo ver tu celular para checar la fecha? quiero mantenerlas ordenadas—el mayor dibujó una sonrisa y le entregó su T-phone a su hermano—Veo que te hizo bien salir, quédatelo el tiempo que necesites—comentó el de ojos azules mientras pasaba por los distintos canales que solo tenían infomerciales y concursos—He decidido que quiero guardar su recuerdo tan vívido como pueda, cada fotografía, cada recorte de periódico, lo que sea—el mayor lo miró de reojo—Parece una buena manera lidiar con el dolor, solo no te obsesiones—dijo el mayor dejando en la pantalla una película de terror. El menor no dijo nada, solo tomó el bancle de fotografías, el celular y se fue a su laboratorio.

…

Algunas semanas atrás

La gatita antropomorfa negra esperaba acostada en la cama la comida. Un pedazo de tela cubría su ojo izquierdo—¿Segura de que puedes hacerlo sola?—peguntaba ella mientras que una voz en la cocina respondía—Claro, es fácil, te vi hacerlo muchas veces, es solo una lata de atún—dijo la voz de la gatita blanca.

La de pelaje negro buscó en sus bolsillos, sus celulares aun estaban ahí. Intentó prender el T-phone pero no tenía pila, lo dejó en la cómoda al lado de la cama. Tomo el de color rosa y trató de hacer memoria—¿Cuál es el número de Rafa?—pensó en voz alta mientras que aquella que la llamaba hermana entraba al cuarto. Empezó a tratar de marcar y una garra salió de su dedo pulgar perforando una de las teclas—¡Maldición! Esto de tener uñas afiladas es más incómodo de lo que pensé—La de pelaje blanco la miró con recelo—¿Vas a llamarlo verdad?—La de negro ni siquiera la volteó a ver—Solo quiero saber si Donnie está bien, además deben de estar preocupados, solo les diré que estoy bien y que estoy en mi departamento—dijo ella tratando de sacar la garra clavada—No, no lo hagas, no lo busques—dijo la de blanco en un tono entre triste y molesto—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—dijo la que tenía el teléfono, liberando al fin su dedo. Seguía sin voltear a ver a la otra—Porque tú eres mía—dijo la de blanco con un poco de rabia en la voz. Con esta frase la de pelaje negro volteó a ver a la otra chica completamente confundida. La de blanco se abalanzó contra ella tratando de quitarle el celular—No ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Claro que no te pertenezco Clea!—la del ojo rojo dejó de forcejear con la de pelaje negro, su semblante se veía un poco aterrador. Fijo su vista en el ojo violeta de su hermana y con actitud perturbadora dijo—Mi nombre es Clarise, Clea era tu mascota, Clarse es tu hermana y te demostraré que sí eres mía—de pronto el brazo de la de pelaje negro comenzó a moverse sin que ella lo deseara y arrojó el celular lejos—¿Pero qué rayos está pasando?—dijo ella completamente aterrada. La otra dibujó una sonrisa tierna—La prueba de que me perteneces—Miedo y duda fue lo primero que se reflejó en el rostro de la que había perdido el control de su propio cuerpo, de pronto la del ojo rojo borró su sonrisa y tomó una actitud seria—No te atrevas a acercarte a él o será esa tortuga quien más lo lamente y serán tus manos las que se encarguen de eso ¿Entendiste hermanita?—La de pelaje negro abrió sus ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. En contra de su voluntad se hacía a un lado en la cama dejando espacio para que su autonombrada hermana se acostara junto a ella, para después acariciar la cabeza de la de pelaje blanco en cuanto entró a las cobijas, aun cuando ella no quería hacerlo.

…

Tiempo actual…

En el laboratorio el genio comenzó a clasificar todas las imágenes impresas con ayuda de su celular y el de Leo, no hacía falta pedir el de los otros dos hermanos puesto que el mayor tuvo el cuidado de respaldar todas las fotos en el suyo. Una a una las fue revisando y rotulando con la fecha en la parte posterior. En algunas puso una leyenda si se celebraba algo en especial o si le traía algún recuerdo de lo que había pasado con la chica. Le llevó toda la noche pero al fin había terminado, todas estaban clasificadas y ordenadas, rotuladas y con leyenda al inverso. Estaba a punto de apagar la computadora cuando recordó aquella hermosa imagen que tenía por fondo de pantalla, la mandó a imprimir y buscó en un menú emergente las propiedades de la misma para poder rotularla. La fecha en que fue creado el archivo era la misma en la que se llevó a cabo la operación para recuperar el antídoto—¿Como tuviste tiempo para tanto?—dijo sonriendo melancólicamente mientras ponía la fecha con un marcador, entonces se quedó un rato quieto, analizando las cosas y puso cara de extrañado—Es cierto ¿Cómo tuviste tiempo para tanto?—dijo él desconcertado. Dejó la fotografía en el escritorio y luego mandó a imprimir la carta. La leyó de nuevo, soltó un suspiro mientras acercaba el papel a su cuerpo, como si quisiera abrazar a aquella que tecleó las palabras—Me gustaría más si fuera su letra—dijo de manera casi melancólica.

…

Dos semanas después de la desaparición de Cirse…

La gatita negra miraba desde el ducto de ventilación del laboratorio a un genio hecho un completo desastre, triste, cansado, ojeroso y sin ilusiones. Estuvo a punto de salir de su escondite para ir junto a él, pero de pronto la puerta del lugar se abrió con cuidado—Donnie te traje el desayuno—la joven se escondió mejor, había pasados suficiente tiempo con la familia como para saber las habilidades del mayor. Clarise no estaría dormida por siempre, así que no podía permitirse quedarse mucho tiempo aunque quisiera, de otra manera podría poner en peligro a ella misma y a los que más quería.

Esperó largos minutos a que el mayor y el genio salieran del lugar para ir a entrenar. Esperó aun después de eso a escuchar los golpes en la sala de entrenamiento. Desde su mutación sus sentidos se habían agudizado. Quitó la ventila con cuidado y miró con molestia como su pelaje negro y su ropa se habían llenado de polvo y telarañas, se sacudió un poco y prendió la computadora. Miró una fotografía de Abril comiendo un pedazo de pizza como Wall Paper. Eso la molestó, frunció el ceño y su boca se torció en una expresión de ira. No solo quitó la foto sino que la borró de la computadora y del contenedor de archivos borrados, de pronto se extrañó ¿Estaba haciendo eso solo por celos? Ella jamás había reaccionado así, ni siquiera cuando sabía que su amada tortuga pasaba todo el día con la pelirroja en el laboratorio. Se desconoció un poco a sí misma, era como si su temple hubiera menguado. Vio de nuevo sus manos cubiertas por aquel pelaje negro, tal vez su cambio no fue solo exterior. El sonido de un golpe seco llegó a sus oídos sacándola de sus meditaciones — ¿Donnie estás bien?—preguntó la voz del más pequeño—Sí Mikey, solo estaba distraído—contestó el genio. La joven suspiró y colocó la memoria que llevaba escondida. De ella pasó dos archivos: uno de texto y una imagen. Puso como fondo de pantalla la imagen que acababa de poner en el ordenador de su genio y apagó de nuevo el aparato. Ya se encaminaba a escurrirse de nuevo por la ventilación cuando vio algo brillar en la camilla que ocupaba la tortuga hacía poco, se acercó y vio le dije—¡Así que ahí estabas! pensé que te había perdido—dijo ella. Pasó su dedo por el objeto—Algún nos volveremos a ver Donnie—después de esto salió presurosa del lugar. Apenas había logrado salir del alcantarillado cuando una llamada entró a su celular—¿Dónde estás?—dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea—Salí a conseguir la comida—contestó la de pelaje negro mientras trepaba ágilmente a un tejado— ¿De verdad hermanita? Pero si aquí tenemos suficiente atún—dijo la otra con un tono desconfiado—Lo sé pero hoy te enseñaré a utilizar los palillos, y eso es más difícil aprender con el atún enlatado, te prepararé curri—dijo mientras tomaba una bolsa de papel que ya había dejado en ese tejado—Bien—no esperó a recibir respuesta y colgó, era evidente que Clarise estaba molesta y mucho, pero al menos había logrado su objetivo.

…

Tiempo presente…

Llamaron a la puerta la pelirroja abrió despacio la puerta del laboratorio y asomó la cabeza—Donnie ¿Cómo estás?—preguntó ella con expresión curiosa—Abril hola…estoy mejor, gracias—dijo el chico guardando las imágenes en una carpeta—Leo me dijo que ayer saliste. Debiste de haberme hablado, te hubiera acompañado—el chico sonrió—Esta bien, quería estar solo un momento—dijo él y luego fue a la camilla, tomó de ella el dije que miró con dulzura. Guardó el preciado objeto en una caja que posteriormente dejó en un cajón, el cajón que guardaría sus más preciados recuerdos. El chico estaba cansado, no había dormido en toda la noche, bostezó y Abril lo tomó de la mano—Pues si ya estas mejor vamos a desayunar, Mikey preparó algo delicioso y te prepararé un café para que despiertes—dijo ella jalando al joven afuera de su recinto casi sagrado.

…

En un penhause de uno de los tantos edificios de Nueva York dos gatitas antropomorfas entrenan. Clarise lanza un garrazo a Cirse que se tira en el piso, gira en su espalda, se pone de pie y tira una patada a su compañera que la impacta justo en el estómago—Clea, mantén cerrada la mano, si te golpean con una patada te romperán los huesos—dice la del ojo violeta, la gatita del ojo rojo se levanta del piso muy molesta—deja de llamarme Clea, mi nombre es Clarise—la del ojo violeta suspira, quiere evitar que su cuerpo se mueva en contra de su voluntad, así que decide no contrariarla—Bien, lo siento, Clarise—dice la de pelaje negro mientras se pone de nuevo en guardia—Atácame—dice Cirse mientras se mantiene dando pequeños saltos. La otra se abalanza contra ella corriendo en sus cuatro patas, la del ojo violeta calcula la trayectoria y tira una patada giratoria cuando cree que ella estará a su alcance, pero la gatita de pelaje blanco brinca en el último segundo rumbo a la pared, se impulsa en ella y cae contra la joven de pelaje negro tacleandola. Al caer en el piso las dos se quedan calladas por un momento, la del ojo rojo se levanta tan rápido como puede—Perdón hermanita ¿Estas bien?—Cirse toma su mano—Excelente trabajo, es la primera vez que logras derribarme, debo aceptar que tus costumbres gatunas son bastante eficientes—dice ella mientras se sacude el polvo—Gracias hermanita—dice la de blanco completamente alagada—¿Oye por qué sigues usando ese uniforme?—pregunta Clarise, eres un gato, usar ropa solo te quitará ventajas-¿Qué?—dice Cirse mientras mira su atuendo—No sé, me da pena ir por ahí sin ropa—No seas ridícula, con tu pelaje es como si trajeras un abrigo de piel de pies a cabeza, además así dejarás de quitarle el pelo a tu uniforme todo el tiempo—en ese momento la del ojo violeta quitaba una bola de pelo de su casaca, esto la hizo sentirse un poco tonta—No sé, no estoy segura de querer andar por ahí desnuda—la del pelaje blanco la jala de la cinta negra—La verdad a mi me da igual, pero te estas perdiendo de grandes ventajas…mira, te mostraré—dijo Clarise mientras trepaba a un barandal. Los gatos utilizamos la cola para equilibrarnos, usar zapatos solamente nos quita agilidad y por supuesto que el pelaje mismo nos indica la dirección del viento y como cambia—la gatita extiende la mano a su hermana—Ven, te mostraré, quítate los zapatos—dice ella, Cirse mira a un lado y luego a otro, se encoge de hombros y se quita los zapatos—No, quítate las calcetas también—La chica lo hace y luego toma la mano de la de blanco, tarda en balancearse pero los dedos de sus pies se ajustaban perfecto para ayudarla a balancearse—No puedo creerlo ¡Lo logre, realmente lo logre!—La del ojo rojo la mira con orgullo y una idea le viene a la cabeza, en un movimiento rápido le baja el pantalón de uniforme a su hermana—¡Espera no!—dice la del ojo violeta completamente abochornada mientras trata de subir de nuevo la prenda—No pasa nada hermana, a nadie le importa si los mutantes tienen ropa o no ¿O alguna vez tú te incomodaste porque tus amigos tortugas no tuvieran ropa?—no fue hasta entonces que la chica de pelaje negro se dio cuenta que todo ese tiempo había visto a Donnie D-E-S-N-U-D-O todos los colores se le vinieron al rostro, luego recordó la vez que durmieron en la misma cama y las veces que la había abrazado—Ahhhhhh—gritó al darse cuenta y se cayó del barandal por la impresión. Clarise se apresuró a tratar de levantarla pero la de pelaje negro la detuvo—Así déjalo, necesito acomodar algunas ideas en mi cabeza—dijo la chica aun tirada en el piso, la otra se sentó a su lado mientras reía a carcajadas—No puedo creer que no te hubieras dado cuenta señorita pudorosa—dijo la de pelaje blanco, la de negro solo le puso la mano enfrente con la palma extendida—Solo cállate, tengo que sacar ciertas ideas de mi cabeza—decía ella completamente abochornada. Luego se puso de pie y se encerró en uno de los cuartos, se tiró en la cama pensando en todas las cosa que ahora la abochornaban y en su tiempo ni siquiera les prestó atención—¡QUE VERGÜENZA!—gritó con la almohada en la cara.

…

Un estornudo repentino distrajo a Donnie de su lectura. Miró el reloj, aun era media tarde pero estaba increíblemente cansado, probablemente por las noches de desvelo. Decidió salir y tomar una taza de café, eso lo despertaría un poco. Encontró a Mikey leyendo el libro de cocina que le regaló Cirse, parecía muy concentrado pero dejó el recetario cerca de su hermano genio para poder batir bien unos huevos antes de continuar-¿Qué prepararás hoy?—preguntó el de bandana morada—La gloria verde—dijo el pecoso con aires de grandeza—¿Hay un platillo coreano llamado así?—preguntó Donnie—No sé pero como los nombres de los platillos están en coreano lo bautice yo, además seguro que mi nombre es mejor—el genio se dio una palmada en la frente, luego tomó una libretita de notas—Dame eso—musitó arrebatando el libro de las manos de su hermano, luego transcribió el nombre del platillo en la libreta—Lo traduciré y te diré el nombre real luego- Cuando estaba a punto de entregarle el libro a su hermano vio que había muchas notas en las orillas de la receta y se preguntó qué dirían, así que también transcribió las de esa página, de alguna manera eso también tenía que ver con Cirse, después regresaría y le tomaría fotos al recetario completo para poder tenerlo en su archivo personal—Toma y cuida ese recetario—dijo el de ojos cafés mientras lo ponía en la mesa.

…

Clarise preparó la comida, no quería ni siquiera tocar al cuarto de Cirse, tal vez aun no se recuperaba de la revelación que le había hecho ese día, rio internamente y luego comenzó a servirse en un plato. Aun no tenía mucha práctica con los palillos y la comida de hoy no sería fácil: Ramen… todo un desafío para la principiante. Una sombra le tapó la luz y al alzar los ojos. Vio a su hermana que vestía un leotardo negro con detalles en morado de donde salía sin dificultad su cola y un par de bolsas de tela se pegaban a sus muslos sujetadas por un cinto de su cintura y cada una de sus piernas—Pensé mucho en lo que me dijiste y caí en cuenta que no todos los mutantes andan desnudos por ahí, el maestro Splinter usa su yukata—dijo ella volteando a ver para otro lado—pero con esta ropa mis ventajas gatunas no se verán menguadas y no tendré que sacudirla tan seguido porque es mayormente negra—dijo increíblemente sonrojada. Su hermana se le quedó viendo un rato, se puso de pie y examinó la nueva vestimenta—Parece que no se interpondrá en tu movimiento y deja suficiente pelaje expuesto para que puedas sentir tu entorno…hermanita estoy asombrada ¿Tanto es tu pudor?—dijo ella mientras le tomaba la cola, la de negro se sonrojó y le dio un manazo para que la soltara—Déjame en paz ¿quieres?—la gatita de blanco se acercó todavía más, tomó con su dedo los tirantes del leotardo que se cruzaban por la espalda los estiró y sonrió juguetonamente para luego soltarlos de jalón. Un grito se escuchó hasta la calle—Me las vas a pagar Clarise—gritó Cirse persiguiendo a la gatita traviesa por toda la casa. Cuando la atrapó le hizo una llave y la aventó a la tina llena de agua, pero la otra se sujetó del leotardo de su hermana y se la llevó consigo. El agua se desparramó por todo el baño y las dos felinas terminaron completamente empapadas, se miraron por un segundo la una a la otra y luego se echaron a reír. Una idea le pasó a Cirse por la cabeza, Clarise siempre la llamaba hermana pero fue hasta ese momento cuando ella la sintió como una hermana de verdad y no como una captora que la mantenía lejos de la persona que amaba. La del ojo violeta se quedó callada—¿En qué piensas Jul?—pregunto la de pelaje blanco y la de pelaje negro la miró extrañada—¿Jul?—la otra asintió—Sí, de July. Todos te llaman Cirse y yo no quiero ser para ti como los demás—Cirse sonrió y recordó que no fue hasta que hizo una gran amistad con Rafael que él empezó a decirle Cir, Donnie la llamó princesa alguna vez. Miró a Clarise por un segundo y torció la boca—No me gusta, llámame como todos, mi nombre es Cirse—la otra abrió grandes los ojos y luego cruzó los brazos—No, te llamaré Jul, si las tortugas pueden decirte de cariño como ellos quieran yo puedo llamarte Jul y no me importa si te gusta o no—luego le aventó agua a la de ojo violeta la cual rio con la acción y respondió a la ofensiva aventándole agua de vuelta terminaron riéndose y jugando por horas.

En su cama, arropada para dormir Cirse pasaba por distintas partes de su cuerpo un cepillo para gatos de pelaje largo. Aun no se acostumbraba a tener que mantener esos cuidados para sí misma. Sabía que Clarise prefería lamerse, pero a ella eso le resultaba asqueroso—No es tan mala—dijo y recordó como siendo aun una mascota se lanzó contra Oroku Saki para defenderla, como se encelaba de Donnie apenas lo veía y como saltó contra Rafa aquella vez que se conocieron. Aquella gatita siempre la había querido para ella sola. De pronto recordó esa vez que se la dejó a Mikey, le había dicho que no debía permitirle ese comportamiento posesivo o ella pensaría que estaba bien lo que hacía ¿Cómo haría ahora para poner en cintura a Clea si parecía ser ella la que tenía el control?—Supongo que después de todo siempre ha sido así, posesiva y celosa con quienes quiere, solo que antes no podía decirlo—bostezó algo cansada para luego seguir con su labor.

Se miró en el espejo, de nuevo no se reconocía ¿y Donnie podría reconocerla ahora? Probablemente no, se había dado cuenta que no solo su cuerpo cambio, sino también su propia personalidad, tenía un carácter más impetuoso, se había vuelto celosa, un poco colérica y definitivamente su mente calma había dejado esa tendencia serena que tanto trabajo le costó forjar cuando era niña ¿Qué era ahora? ¿Seguía siendo Cirse o era Jul, como la llamaba Clarise? ¿Donnie la seguiría aceptando como era ahora? Suspiró y se dejó caer entre las almohadas. Se detuvo y analizó que aun con todos sus celos Clarise había permitido que regresara a observar si Donnie se aparecía por su anterior departamento, con la condición de ver solo a suficiente distancia. Después de los celos que sintió al ver solamente la foto de Abril en la computadora de su amado genio comenzó a sentir pena por la gatita blanca, seguramente ella tenía ese mismo sentir per más intenso, podía verlo en su cara cada vez que Donatello salía en la conversación. Alguien irrumpió en su cuarto—¿Jul puedo dormir contigo?—preguntó la de pelaje blanco desde la puerta—No—contestó Cirse acostada entre las almohadas—Por favor, no me gusta dormir sola—la de pelaje negro volteó a verla—Pero si duermes una gran parte de día y en esos momentos estas sola, además ¿No nos mudamos aquí para que tuvieras tu propio cuarto y un espacio para entrenar? Y todo para que ahora me digas que quieres dormir en MI habitación—la otra volteó a ver el piso—Lo sé pero en las noches casi siempre dormías conmigo y hoy es nuestra tercera noche aquí, en las otras dos no he podido dormir pero no quería despertarte—Clarise la miró suplicante, no se notaba mucho por su pelaje pero era cierto, tenía ojeras, así que la del ojo violeta se puso de pie—Está bien, pero no dormirás así en mi cama—dijo. La del ojo rojo la miró extrañada—¿Cómo que así?—preguntó y al instante Cirse buscó en sus cajones unas prendas que puso frente a Clarse—Es una pijama ligera así que no te estorbará mucho, pero no voy a dormir contigo si no tienes ropa—dice enérgicamente la de pelaje negro, la otra la mira con una sonrisa y la abraza—Gracias hermanita—Cirse sonríe ante la muestra de cariño pero muy en el fondo se pregunta como podría hacer para evitar que la gatita blanca la siga manteniendo separada de su genio…¿Aunque eso haría una gran diferencia? Sentía miedo a que él no pudiera aceptarla con sus cambios. Las horas pasaron y pensar tanto en ello no la dejaba dormir. Miró a Clarise y se quitó el parche izquierdo, recordaba como la gatita blanca había controlado su mano aquella vez ¿Sería que ella podía hacer lo mismo a la inversa? Observó la mano de la de ojo rojo clavando las uñas en el colchón y pensó con fuerza, casi como si ese brazo fuera una extensión de sí misma "Guarda tus garras" el resultado le sorprendió. Sonrió, este sería un secreto que no le contaría a Clarise, era una carta que no debía desperdiciar fácilmente si quería regresar algún día junto a Donnie y descubrir si podría mantener el lugar que se había ganado en su corazón como era ahora, como Jul.

…

_Bueno, pues eso es todo por ahora, sé que no fue un capítulo muy largo y que fue algo tranquilo pero es la introducción les aseguro que el próximo tendrá mucha más acción. Los invito de nuevo a que me envíen sus mensajes, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, reclamos, peticiones o cualquier cosa que quieran. Besos y gracias por dedicar algo de su tiempo a leer este fic._


	20. ¿Y SI EL AMOR NO LO PUEDE TODO? CAP 20

_Bienvenidos al capítulo 20. Sé que me tardé mucho en actualizar pero estuve muy ocupada, lo siento (reverencia para disculparme) No obstante me mantuve pensando en esta historia todo ese tiempo que mis actividades me mantuvieron lejos de la redacción y tengo muchas ideas nuevas que espero les diviertan. El drama no va a dejar tranquilos a los protagonistas y nuevas relaciones surgirán en este arco de la historia. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, de verdad los valoro mucho y me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta mi trabajo (o también que me digan lo que no les gusta, claro). Por cierto, olvidé mencionar el título de la canción que Cirse le dedicó a Donnie para su carta de despedida, se llama "Te voy a amar" y la pueden encontrar fácilmente en la red es de Axel  
_

_ScarlettParker: Tú siempre tan perspicaz, a veces creo que terminarás siendo la lectora que descubrirá todo antes de que se lo diga. Me encanta que seas tan observadora de los detalles que dejo en el texto. Me encanta tener lector s como tú._

_raphaelblue62: Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que Rafa merece estar tranquilo espiritual y físicamente, sobre todo con todo lo que se esforzó por salvar a Cirse en la ausencia de Donnie, yo también le tengo mucho aprecio a tu chaparro._

_Bittersweet: Me encanta cuando me mandas comentarios porque eres super expresiva y me alegra que te hiciera reír la parte en la que Cirse se da cuenta de que Donnie todo el tiempo estuvo "Desnudo", ese era el objetivo, aunque debo aceptar que no soy muy buena en la comedia, por eso no pongo tanta._

_Skybutterfly314: Recibo con mucho cariño tus cachetadas virtuales, me hace feliz saber que te interesó mi historia, disculpa por los traumas que te causé con el fin de arco. La verdad en un principio escribí la historia para que pudiera caber en los huecos de la historia original, por eso era importante que terminado el fic (o por lo menos el primer arco) todo pudiera quedar tal cual lo había encontrado, Rafa y Abril un poco distanciados, Donnie sin ningún compromiso, etc, pero precisamente para eso escribo el segundo arco, para poder hacer algunos caprichos que me surgieron en el primer arco, espero que esta parte te guste aun más._

_Diana: Gracias por comentar, sé que me tardé en actualizar, pero espero que valga la pena, ya que será el capítulo más largo que haya escrito :P_

_Sin más palabrerío aquí está el capítulo 2 del segundo arco, al cual por fin me decidí a ponerle nombre "La sombra de los ojos violetas"_

…

**¿Y SI EL AMOR NO LO PUEDE TODO?**

…

El día parecía prometedor en la casa de las dos gatitas. Un paquete llegó ya entrada la mañana para hacer algunos cambios en la vida de las dos hermanas

—¡CLARICE, VEN!—gritó la gatita de ojo violeta—te tengo una sorpresa—dijo entrando a la estancia con una caja

La chica de ojo rojo la miró curiosa—¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Se come? ¿Puedo cazarlo?—dijo dando saltitos en el sillón

—No y no. Esta es nuestra alternativa para dejar de usar estos molestos parches—contestó la gatita de pelaje negro. Cirse abrió el objeto cubico con ayuda de una de sus garras y buscó dentro del mar de cacahuates de unicel. Del fondo del empaque sacó 4 cajas muy bien selladas. Leyó las etiquetas, tomó dos de ellas y se las entregó a Clarise

—Estas son los tuyos y el líquido para su mantenimiento—anuncio la del ojo violeta y la gatita de pelaje blanco abrió con gran curiosidad el empaque mientras que su hermana se dirigía al baño común

—¿Qué es esto?—dijo la de ojo rojo con expresión extrañada al tiempo que examinaba con curiosidad un contenedor transparente que dejaba ver dos objetos circulares sumergidos en un líquido transparente.

—Pupilentes—contestó la del pelaje negro con una enorme sonrisa—uno de ellos está pensado para bloquear la vista y son al tono de nuestros ojos—dijo mientras señalaba primero el molesto parche y luego su ojo descubierto—En Internet decían que podían cumplir cualquier especificación, ya sea de color, aumento o visibilidad—Cirse tomó el estuche protector de plástico y llenó ambos contenedores del líquido del envase tubular—Los ordene hace una semana y el Lic Guyn los dejó en nuestra puerta esta mañana—Clarise puso una cara muy gracioso, como si eso fuera a ser lo más complicado del mundo

—¿Estás segura de que esto es buena idea?—preguntó la gatita de pelaje blanco completamente abrumada

—¡Claro! te ayudaré a ponerte primero el tuyo, solo necesitaremos usar el que bloquea la vista, pero como los venden por pares…—dijo mientras ayudaba a su autonombrada hermana a abrir el paquete, de él sacó los dos pupilentes, pudo identificar fácilmente el que debía colocar en el ojo de su hermana pues en la parte del iris estaba completamente negro, el otro simplemente lo colocó en el contenedor que ya había preparado previamente con el liquido.

—Bien empecemos—dijo la del ojo violeta tomando el objeto en su dedo y Clarise se quitó el parche.

Después de dos horas y muchísimos intentos fallidos al fin pudo colocar el extraño objeto en el ojo de su hermana, la cual trataba constantemente de tallarse.

—No hagas eso, te vas a lastimar—dijo Cirse tomándole la mano. Finalmente la vio alejándose unos pasos. No pensaba que se viera tan naturales, casi no se notaba la diferencia con su otro ojo.

—Te ves hermosa—dijo Cirse con una tierna sonrisa, de esas que solo ella podía dibujar, enseguida Clarise se miró en el espejo admirada y pasó su mano queriendo acariciar el reflejo. Su cara reflejaba felicidad y asombro. Enseguida se dio vuelta para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de la del ojo violeta

—¡Gracias hermanita!—dijo de manera efusiva abrazándola tiernamente y con mucha fuerza

—Tranquila, me vas a sacar todo el aire…Bueno ahora me pondré el mío—Cirse estaba ansiosa de poder quitarse ese objeto que ya hacía que le doliera la oreja. Separandose del demandante abrazo se dispuso a abrir el paquete que descansaba en la pequeña repisa junto al lavabo. Abrió sin delicadeza la caja y de ella sacó el empaque que contenía los ansiados objetos. Lo miró con curiosidad y una expresión de molestia se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿Verdes? ¿Qué clase de daltónico confunde el violeta con el verde?—dijo realmente molesta, parecía que la empresa había cometido un error y le mandaron el color equivocado, resopló un par de veces—Pues ya qué…pediré después el cambio, por ahora solo quiero poder quitarme esta cosa—dijo aun molesta pero resignada. Se miró en el espejo con solo uno de los dos pupilentes pero se sentía extraña estando así, por lo que decidió ponerse el otro

—Deberías de quedarte así, te ves muy linda—dijo su hermana a sus espaldas

—No sé, mis ojos es lo único que me queda de la que fui, no me gusta el cambio—dijo ella algo cabizbaja

—No te desanimes Jul ¿Quieres que te enseñe nuevas habilidades gatunas? Seguro eso te animará—La joven de pupilentes verdes suspiró resignada

—Está bien, saldremos hoy por la noche—dijo guardando los objetos y mirándose una vez más en el espejo, esos ojos verde tóxico le recordaban Rafa, seguro él se hubiera reído. Miró a Clea y por su cabeza pasó esa anécdota que el chico de bandana roja le había contado. Él tuvo que enfrentar a Slash, quien antes fuera su querido Spike, para defender a su familia, aun con todo el cariño que le tenía. Ella también quería muchísimo a Clea, nadie en el mundo podría haber sabido lo importante que era la gatita para ella, pero sabía que llegaría el día en que tendría que enfrentarla por la persona que amaba—Lo siento Clea—dijo para sí misma y luego guardó los utensilios.

…

La noche cayó en Nueva York y un joven de bandana morada tocaba a la ventana de una chica pelirroja, la cual abrió con una gran sonrisa

—Hola Donnie ¡Que bueno que pudiste venir!—dijo ella mientras se hacía a un lado—Pasa por favor—la joven extendio una mano al interior de su casa.

El chico puso un pie dentro del departamento—Hola Abril, no vengo solo—en ese momento la mano de Rafael se posó en el marco de la ventana mientras el chico salía de las sombras dibujando esa sonrisa socarrona y sínica, casi como diciendo "¿Qué? ¿Te arruiné la noche con mi hermano?"

—Espero que no te moleste—dijo el de morado sin prestar realmente atención a la escena. La pelirroja lo miró sorprendida y se quedó muda por unos segundos

—No, claro que no—dijo matando al de ojos verdes con la mirada. El de bandana roja mostró su T-phone

—No te preocupes, no me quedaré mucho, saldré con Casey a patrullar, pero me llamó para decirme que tenía que entregarte algo, que lo viera aquí—anunció mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa y caminaba hacia la sala donde el genio ya había tomado asiento. Solo faltaba ella para dar inicio a la noche de películas "tan malas que eran buenas" que había planeado para seguir animando al genio, que al parecer de ella, había dedicado demasiado tiempo a su nuevo propósito de mantener vivo el recuerdo de Cirse. Incluso se enteró que él había empezado a visitar páginas para aprender coreano, pues la información de la familia Moo en gran medida estaba en ese idioma, lo cual no le extraño a nadie.

—¿Y con qué película iniciaremos?—preguntó el genio viendo las portadas de los títulos. La mayoría de ellos ni los conocía, pero por simplemente verlos podía darse cuenta que serían filmes muy raros. La pelirroja tomó una de las cajas que estaba encima del mueble de la televisión y la mostró a todos

—¿Juan de los muertos?—dijo con disgusto Rafael—Seguro esa porquería es peor que héroes espaciales—comentó mientras cruzaba los brazos y rodaba los ojos

Quince minutos después el de banana roja estaba completamente atento a la televisión, Casey llegó pero el de ojos verdes ni siquiera volteó a saludarlo por estar pendiente del televisor, amaba la cantidad de escenas de pelea y zombis

—Me encanta el slogan "Matamos a sus seres queridos"—dijo mientras jalaba a su amigo humano a que tomara asiento junto a ellos

—Ese movimiento es imposible, rompería las leyes de la física—dijo el más inteligente que al parecer se entretenía mucho más encontrando los errores de coherencia, hoyos en la trama y por supuesto los movimientos que según la física sería imposibles de realizar, que con trama en sí.

Abril empezaba a pensar que esto de invitar a Donnie a ver películas extrañas no había sido tan buena idea, pues lo único que estaba logrando es que su cerebro se activara cada vez más en lugar de relajarse. Volteó a ver a Rafa feliz y emocionado, con una sonrisa que raras veces veía y un brillo en la mirada que le parecía… ¿Interesante? ¿Pero qué tonterías estaba pensando? Si tenía a Donnie al lado debía de concentrarse en él.

La chica volteó a ver el control remoto, pues pensaba poner pausa a la película para conseguir que los dos que estaban de más al fin se fueran a patrullar. Encontró el pequeño aparato en el sillón entre Rafa y ella, dirigió su mano hacia él y de pronto el de ojos verdes, tratando de acomodarse para ver más de cerca los chorros de sangre evidentemente falsa que tanto lo hacían reír, recargó ambas manos en el sillón, coincidiendo así con el punto en que la pelirroja tenía la suya. El ninja de rojo abrió sus ojos como platos y volteó a ver incrédulo de quien era la piel suave y tersa que había capturado con su mano. La de ojos azules se quedó pasmada, no se movió solo llevó su mirada rápidamente a la cara de Rafael a quien la vio con una expresión de genuina sorpresa y un tono rojo en las mejillas que se acrecentaba a cada instante. El chico tragó saliva

—Perdón—dijo en voz muy baja e incluso tímida, algo completamente opuesto a él y cortó el contacto inmediatamente. Ninguno de los otros dos parecían haberse dado cuenta de lo ocurrido por ver una de esas exageradas tomas con cientos de extras y matanza a más no poder.

El ninja de las Sais sacudió un poco su cabeza para salir de ese lapsus de asombro para luego volver a fruncir el ceño como de costumbre

—¡Vámonos Casey! se nos hace tarde—dijo arrastrando a su amigo humano del lugar

—¿Qué? ¿Oye hermano qué te pasa? Déjame al menos ver el final de esta escena—dijo el de cabello negro mientras era arrastrado por el suelo hacia la ventana. Al fin el deportista se puso de pie

—Nos vemos en casa Donnie, diviértete—Aun cuando estas palabras iban dirigidas a su hermano, las dijo viendo directamente a la pelirroja, casi como un reclamo, luego salió por la ventana sin siquiera esperar a Jones. El jovencito del palo de hokey salió presuroso para alcanzar a su amigo

—Rafa espera—miró un segundo a Donnie y Abril, realmente no quería dejarlos solos, pero tenía un deber que cumplir y sobre todo un amigo que le dejaría ambos ojos morados si intentaba zafarse, así que salió de ahí completamente confundido por la actitud del rudo muchacho.

La pelirroja miró su mano con atención por unos minutos ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Caminó a la ventana para cerrarla pero se quedó parada frente a ella mirando como el de bandana roja se iba con el deportista, saltando por los tejados y con esa actitud casi altanera

—¿Pasa algo Abril?—preguntó el genio sentado en el sillón. La chica solo negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba aquel enorme ventanal y regresaba a ver la ridícula película con su amigo.

…

En otro punto de la ciudad una gatita blanca subía una construcción de cinco pisos utilizando solo el impuso que obtenía de asirse de sus garras a la superficie de concreto, mientras que su hermana la observaba maravillada desde abajo. La gatita de ojos rojos miraba triunfante desde el tejado como Cirse sonreía impresionada y luego se dio a la labor de bajar corriendo por la pared e impulsándose en ella para dar un brinco, sujetarse de una escalera de servicio y bajar deslizándose por ella. La jovencita de falsos ojos verdes aplaudió efusivamente ente la demostración

—¿Estas segura de que yo también podré hacer eso?—Clarise la miró con cariño

—Claro que sí Jul, solo es cuestión de práctica, yo te enseñaré—dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo para dirigirla a su primer objetivo.

Una barda separaba dos callejones, su altura no era mucha pero el objetivo era aprender a impulsarse utilizado las patas traseras, así que esto seguramente ayudaría a la novata a confiar en sus recientes habilidades

—Salta al otro lado y de vuelta, recuerda que debes ser capaz de caer parada en lo alto de la pared, si no lo haces así, tendrás que repetirlo—la chica miró con decisión y tomando impulso se lanzó al ataque. El primer brinco la llevó casi hasta arriba, pero por supuesto que necesitaría un segundo impulso para caer de pie en la cima. Sacó sus garras poco antes de sentir la dura superficie pero un mal cálculo hizo que sus pies resbalaran y callera sin remedio de sentón.

—Auch, parece mucho más fácil cuando lo haces tú— dijo sobándose el glúteo derecho que seguramente había sido el que se llevó la peor parte.

La gatita banca le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse—no te preocupes, a todos nos pasa al principio, solo tienes que intentarlo unas cuantas veces más y seguro lo conseguirás. No pienses como humana, piensa como gato, es más divertido y te saldrá más natural—dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

Cirse lo intentó de nuevo y aunque ahora logró subir y ponerse de un brinco en lo alto de la pared, sus pies resbalaron y cayó de lleno del otro lado, donde fue a dar dentro de un contenedor de basura

—Esto es tan humillante—dijo mientras salía con una cáscara de banana en su cabeza, su hermana la veía desde arriba completamente muerta de risa cuando de pronto una nave surcó el cielo, las dos chicas miraron atónitas el objeto volador. Clarise corrió para tomar a Cirse de la mano y llevarse a un lugar escondido entre las sombras

—¿Por qué nos escondemos? ¿Sabes qué es eso?—preguntó la de falsos ojos verdes

—No Jul, pero esa es la regla número uno de los gatos, primero te escondes y después atacas, de preferencia cuando tengas la ventaja—La de ojos rojos estaba tan concentrada observando al punto del cielo donde la nave desapareció que no se dio cuenta que una nave igual, tras las chicas desplegó unos tentáculos y tomó a Cirse de la pierna. Un sonoro grito de su hermana hizo a la gatita de blanco voltear. De inmediato vio a la de pelaje negro luchando por liberarse de sus captores

—¡JUL!—gritó mientras se lanzaba al ataque pero la nave se elevó por los cielos. La pequeña gatita blanca trepó con ayuda de sus garras a lo alto de un edificio, pero solo consiguió ver como ese objeto que llevaba a quien tanto quería

…

Donnie daba un largo discurso, sin que Abril lo escuchara realmente, explicando como la chica Frankenstain no pudo haber sido creada de esa manera, y como su pelea con la chica vampiro era una completa burla a las leyes de la física cuando una cantidad asombrosa de androides Krank irrumpieron en el pequeño departamento

—Krank, hay que capturar para el Krank, a la forma de vida conocida como Abril O'neal—Dijo uno de entre el montón y al instante comenzaron a disparar. Donnie junto con la pelirroja se lanzó detrás del sofá para utilizar el objeto para cubrirse.

El genio miró su bo pero estaba lejos, tendría que burlar a algunos de los enemigos para llegar hasta él. El chico atacó a algunos con las manos desnudas y se impulsó en la pared para llegar hasta su bastón, la jovencita de ojos azules tomó su arma y la desplegó

—Muy bien ¿Quien quiere una orden de piernas de Krank para llevar?—dijo la pelirroja pero de inmediato el ninja de morado la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló lejos de ahí, escabulléndose por la ventana mientras que se desataba una lluvia de disparos para tratar de cortarles el paso

—Parece otro plan para atraparte Abril—dijo el genio mientras escapaba con su amiga por los tejados, pero dos naves los interceptaron utilizando láseres y sus tentáculos como armas y por más que el joven de ojos cafés se esforzó por defender a su amiga, al final esta fue capturada. No obstante Donnie no se dio por vencido. Se trepó a una de ellas, tiró a la masa rosa que la manejaba y clavando la Naguinata de su bo comenzó a navegarla para ir al rescate de la pecosa chica que tiraba golpes infructuosos a los tentáculos que la mantenían apresada.

…

La gatita de hermoso pelaje blanco corrió por la ciudad casando el sonido característico de esas ojalatas voladoras hasta encontrar una.

—Depredadora 1, bolas de chicle 0—dijo mientras se ocultaba en las sombras esperando el momento justo para actuar. Cuando al fin la sigilosa maquinaria pasó por encima de ella, la felina utilizó sus uñas para pegarse a la parte inferior de la extraña nave.

—Ahora tú me llevarás con Jul, tonto montón de tuercas—dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban en la obscuridad.

Su plan había resultado, ella no permitiría que nadie la separara de su hermanita, y menos unas cosas parecidas a chicles masticados trepados en aparatejos.

Varias naves llegaron al TCRI y la gatita blanca logró infiltrarse fácilmente al ir escondida en una de ellas, sin embargo ya adentro no tenía idea de a donde habían llevado a su querida hermana, entró a las ventilas para evitar ser descubierta y poder escabullirse. Tenía que ayudarla, no importaba cuanto hubiera entrenado Jul durante toda su vida, aun no se acostumbraba a su nuevo cuerpo y eso la preocupaba.

…

Mientras tanto en uno de los tantos cuartos del TCRI la chica de ojos verdes artificiales examinaba su contenedor buscando una manera de escapar. A su alrededor muchos otros contenedores mantenían presos a otros mutantes. A lo lejos pudo ver una tortuga enorme—Spike—dijo en voz baja, sacudió su cabeza y trató de concentrarse, el que hubiera tantos de esos seres ahí significaba que las cosas no estaban bien y sobre todo si eran tan fuertes como aquella enorme tortuga. Pateó la superficie transparente como el cristal con todas sus fuerzas, pero no logró hacerle ni un rasguño, de pronto pensó "Rasguño… eso es" sacó sus garras y tiró un zarpazo a la superficie, la cual al fin mostró algunos daños, no muchos, pero tal vez si tenía suficiente tiempo y paciencia lograría salir de ahí.

Parecía que había corrido con suerte, pues hubo otros contenedores con distintas propiedades dependiendo del mutante que contenían. Una araña gigante había escupido un líquido verde y golpeaba las paredes transparentes con sus patas parecidas al diamante pero no ocurría nada, seguramente sus captores no esperaban que ella tuviera unas garras tan afiladas y resistentes, al parecer mucho más resistentes que las de un gato normal. Las observó con detenimiento por primera vez, eran negras y brillantes. "Parecen de obsidiana" se dijo a sí misma. Luego tocó cada uno de los rincones de su prisión para poder calcular, gracias al sonido, cual era el espacio más delgado, sin embargo todos parecían iguales. Tenía suerte ese día, al parecer no mucha pero sí la suficiente.

—Y yo que siempre que quejé de tener uñas delgadas y frágiles—dijo mientras se daba a la tediosa labor de arañar una y otra vez el mismo lugar para lograr hacer una salida.

…

La joven tortuga de bandana morada había logrado escabullirse al lugar, sus hermanos ya venían en camino pero no quiso esperar hasta que ellos llegaran, seguramente su amiga no tendría mucho tiempo y bien sabía las intenciones del Krank. Caminó por uno de los tantos pasillos ocultándose en las sombras para evitar ser detectado. No parecía que el teléfono de la pecosa estuviera encendido, pues no había podido triangular su ubicación, lo que haría la búsqueda más difícil.

Examinó la estructura y estimó de acuerdo al tipo de tuberías y la cantidad de cables hacia donde podrían estar los puntos vitales del lugar, luego por medio del uso de probabilidad y estadística desmenuzó sus alternativas para comenzar en la dirección en la que fuera más probable encontrar a la chica de ojos azules, todo esto basado en la experiencia que tenía de los dispositivos Krank y las diversas ocasiones que habían rescatado a los seres que los alienígenas mantenían cautivos. Finalmente se decidió por un camino y avanzó por él, después de todo, esa era la opción más lógica.

…

En una celda la pelirroja esperaba y pensaba en sus amigos tortugas. Estaba segura de que en cualquier momento vería a Rafa utilizando sus sais para abrir esa extraña y compleja puerta ¿Pero que tonterías estaba pensando? Claro que el primero en llegar sería Donnie y como de costumbre utilizaría ese complejo aparato que siempre llevaba consigo y que además no activa las alarmas, como las impulsivas acciones del ninja de rojo, de nuevo se descubrió pensando en él y sus ojos verdes, así que sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar por la celda para distraerse.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su mente le hiciera otra mala pasada. Se preguntaba qué era exactamente lo que había pasado ese día más temprano cuando accidentalmente se tomaron de la mano. El chico rudo por un segundo no lo pareció tanto y ella no apartó su mano ¿Por qué? Debía de tener cuidado porque no quería darle falsas esperanzas a su amigo, ya bastantes cosas habían pasado con Donnie y ahora que por fin volvía a tener el camino libre con el genio no quería que una acción que pudiera mal interpretarse complicara de nuevo las cosas.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, los momentos que pasaba en compañía de Rafa no eran del todo desagradables, después de todo él si disfrutaba ver con ella esas películas raras y chistosas que a Donnie solo lo ofendían con su trama absurda y sus peleas exageradas. Suspiró, pensando en que tal vez era cierto que su héroe y ella no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, eso la entristeció porque si ahora ya no había nada que los separara y aun así ninguno había dado el primer paso ¿Qué significaba eso?... "No Abril, no seas tonta, no ha pasado nada porque está en duelo" se reprendió por casi haberse dado por vencida. Siguió caminando en su celda "Es solo cuestión de tiempo, tu héroe vendrá y te rescatará, como siempre lo hace" dijo para luego seguir caminando en círculos por esa pequeña habitación cortesía de los Krank

…

La pequeña gatita de ojos verdes al fin había logrado abrir un espacio lo suficientemente grande para escurrirse por él, Clarise le había dicho que sus bigotes le servirían para equilibrarse, medir los espacios por los que podría pasar y sus clavícula era muy distinta a cuando era humana, así que podía escabullirse con mayor facilidad en espacios reducidos. La chica salió con cuidado y en cuanto estuvo en una posición adecuada se lanzó a la pared para correr sobre ella e impulsarse al piso.

Había visto a Clea hacer saltos asombrosos y caer de pie sin un rasguño, pero ella aun no se consideraba con tanta práctica. No obstante pudo ponerse a salvo en el suelo sin mayores complicaciones, se escabulló entre las sombras tratando de evitar que la detectaran. Si como humana su oído y olfatos eran agudos, como gato esto se había intensificado, no obstante debía poner una gran concentración pues poder detectar tantos sonidos tan lejanos y de tantos lugares al mismo tiempo podían confundirla, como había pasado cuando la capturaron. Enfocó sus orejas en el frente, eso de poder moverlas en la dirección que más le interesaba escuchar era bastante útil.

Caminó segura que aun no venía ninguno de los guardias. Tenía que encontrar la manera de liberar a los demás, pues aun cuando fueran peligrosos, por lo menos le servirían de distracción. Además muy seguramente las cosas raras que los habían secuestrado no tendrían buenas intenciones.

Buscó un lugar de mando y finalmente lo vio, pero era algo tan extraño que no tenía idea de como debía manejarlo. Un montón de cuadros morados se movían por una pantalla, deslizándose cada vez que ella trataba de tocar uno. Eso no funcionaría, no sabía nada de ciencia, toda su vida fue una deportista y por su ceguera sus clases privadas siempre eran muy lentas, no tenía el cerebro para eso. Miró angustiada el tablero, luego resopló y se dio cuenta que si no podía hacer al estilo Donnie, tendría que hacerlo la estilo Rafa, Leo o incluso Mikey. No se daría por vencida, menos si su vida dependía de eso.

Salió del enorme cuarto con cuidado. Era un lugar extraño y la chica se sentía asombrado que ese lugar tan sub-real estuviera a mitad de la ciudad. Se sentía nerviosa pero debía de encontrar una manera de liberar a esos otros mutantes, de pronto escuchó las pisadas de un montón de robots y se impulsó para trepar al techo y esconderse. Los vio pasar debajo de ella y doblar en una esquina. Esperaría un rato antes de bajar y continuar su búsqueda por algo que le sirviera.

…

Donnie corrió por las instalaciones cuidando de no ser descubierto mientras buscaba a Abril desesperadamente. Bien sabía lo mucho que esas creaturas querían capturarla y que cuando obtuvieran lo que querían de ella la vida de la chica correría grave peligro.

Un pelotón Kranks pasaron cera de él pero logró evadirlos con sigilo, no era conveniente iniciar una pelea en ese momento. Esperó a que los enemigos se alejaran un poco y se metió en el siguiente pasillo, caminando hacia atrás para mantener la guardia y evitar que alguno de los robots que acababan de irse fuera a descubrirlo. De pronto sintió que su caparazón topó con algo. Giró su rostro asustadísimo de haber sido descubierto y vio a escasos centímetros de él una cara cubierta de pelaje negro y unos ojos verdes intensos.

Era la gatita bajando de su escondite, ella tampoco pudo evitar asustarse con el contacto y al mirar que alguien estaba detrás de ella gritó con todas sus fuerzas, al unísono con el chico. El bo del joven se enredó en la capa de ella y cuando ambos trataron de correr se atoraron y se cayeron al piso rodando enredados en la bromosa capa amoratada.

Cuando al fin el susto pasó el chico terminó encima de la chica quien apenas notó con quien se había topado quedó muda de la impresión

—¡Me asustaste pensé que era un Krank!—dijo el chico algo alterado mientras empezaba a desenredarse de la estorbosa capa de la chica quien aun lo miraba atónita. Él se puso de pie y ella seguía sin moverse

—Apurate, seguramente nos escucharon y ya no deben de tardar en…—en seguida un montón de pasos se encaminaron hacia ellos y Donnie simplemente tomó la mano de la chica—Oh no ¡Corre!—dijo para luego salir a toda prisa con ella.

—¿A donde vamos?—Preguntó la joven mientras la tortuga de bandana morada la arrastraba por los lustrosos y extraños pasillos

—A escondernos, donde sea—dijo él tremendamente agitado.

El chico la jaló hasta un cuarto y la pegó a la pared contigua a la puerta. Ambos jóvenes vieron por el vidrio como el pequeño batallón pasaba de largo. Donnie al fin respiró tranquilo y soltó a la chica quien lo miraba atentamente

—Bien, ahora a buscar a Abril—dijo él y eso hizo hervir la sangre de la chica, quien instantáneamente se molestó. Ignorante de esto el joven se dirigió tranquilo a la gatita que miraba al piso con actitud molesta

—¿Estas bien?—Preguntó él

—Sí—Contestó ella cortante

—¿También te secuestraron los Krank?—Él buscaba la mirada de la chica que solo mantenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo porque le era difícil controlar sus emociones

—Sí, igual que a un montón de mutantes—la joven cruzó sus brazos e hizo una mueca de fastidio

—¿Más? ¿Capturaron a más?—el joven estaba sorprendido y preocupado

—Pero tú solo veniste por esa chica ¿no?—preguntó la gatita de pelaje negro casi en tono despectivo mientras trataba de salir del lugar, Donnie la tomó del brazo

—No ¿Qué haces? No puedes solo salir y andar por ahí—dijo el chico casi regañándola

—Esos mutantes no se van a salvar solos y parece que tú estas ocupado, así que lo haré yo contigo o sin ti—dijo ella jalando su brazo para soltarse de la mano del joven

—¿Cuál es tu problema?—Preguntó el chico algo desagrado—Podemos ir por mi amiga y luego rescatar a los demás—dijo el chico tratando de tranquilizar a la joven de pelaje negro

—¿Y por qué no los rescatamos a ellos primero y luego vamos por la chica?—contrapuso la ella

—No, claro que ¿Sabes lo que podrían hacerle a mi amiga si tardamos tanto?—dijo él ya elevando un poco la voz

—¿Y tú sabes lo que les podrían hacer a todos ellos si tardamos? Yo creo que no, puesto que ni siquiera sabías que los habían secuestrado—contestó ella en tono más golpeado

—Pues muchos de ellos no son precisamente inocentes palomitas—espetó él ya algo molesto

—Y por eso pienso ir por ellos, seguro que tampoco les gustará que los encerraran, el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo—la gatita frunció el ceño

—Oh no, claro que no, si el Krank obtiene lo que quiere de Abril sería una catástrofe, no la expondré así por los caprichos de una mala estratega—dijo él cruzando los brazos

—¿Me acabas de llamar mala estratega?—dijo la chica indignada

—Sí ¿No lo escuchaste con esas orejotas? tal vez debas lavarlas—para este punto el tono de muchacho reflejaba un creciente enfado

—Bien, me parece perfecto. En ese caso vete y sigue tu plan, yo seguiré el mío—la chica trató de girar la perilla para salir pero la mano de Donnie la detuvo

—Claro que no, si algo sale mal con "tu plan" arriesgará a Abril y yo no lo permitiré—eso fue suficiente para Cirse, si antes estaba molesta y celosa ahora estaba más que fúrica

—ERES TONTO QUE ACTUA COMO PERRITO FALDERO QUE CORRE A SALVAR A CUALQUIER COSA CON FALDAS ANTES DE PENSAR CON LA CABEZA FRIA—gritó la chica completamente enfurecida

—LA UNICA TONTA AQUÍ ERES TÚ ¿CÓMO RAYOS PASARÁS LAS DEFENSAS DE TECNOLOGÍA ALIENÍGENA? ¿O SABES USARLA A CASO? ¡NI SIQUIERA ESTAS ARMADA! ERES SOLO UNA NIÑA IMPULSIVA Y TERCA CUYO COEFICIENTE INTELECTUAL NO LE SERVIRÍA NI PARA ENTRAR A UNA UNIVERSIAD PROMEDIO—dijo él ya a grito abierto. La chica ya no le contestó, su expresión cambió de inmediato a una de tristeza, eso dolió… dolió porque lo dijo él y dolió porque era cierto, era completamente cierto. Miró al piso y se mordió el labio inferior para tratar de distraer su mente de la tristeza que inundaba su ser al darse cuenta que Donnie no solo no la había reconocido, sino que además era evidente que su nueva forma de ser le resultaba molesta, tal vez hasta desagradable. Hubo silencio unos segundos hasta que la chica suspiró.

—Bien, me quedaré aquí. Haz lo que tengas que hacer—dijo ella con la cabeza baja y caminando al fondo del salón. El genio estaba completamente preparando para continuar con la pelea, por lo que la reacción de la chica lejos de tranquilizarlo lo desesperó más.

—¿Qué? ¿Solo así? ¿Para eso hiciste tanto aspaviento?—dijo él mientras que ella se sentaba en el piso y lo miraba con ojos cristalizados. Esos ojos llorosos de inmediato pararon los ánimos del chico por continuar con la pelea

—¿Qué ni eso te gusta? Ganaste, ve a salvar a la chica, yo igual no puedo hacer nada, así que me quedaré aquí esperando—dijo ella y luego guardó su cara entre las rodillas para tratar de calmarse de esos celos que le estaban carcomiendo el alma y el corazón, para no llorar, para tratar de escapar de la decepción que sentía al darse cuenta que el amor no lo lograba todo, pues aun cuando lo amaba con todo su corazón no podía escapar de su nueva forma de ser colérica e impulsiva, no podía hacer que él se sintiera atraído hacia ella con su nuevo carácter.

El chico se dio cuenta de que se había excedido ¿Qué le pasaba? Él no solía perder así los estribos, notó que la lastimó. Tal vez esa chica no era tan mala, pero simplemente no pudo detenerse

—Escucha, yo lo siento…no tardaré, lo prometo. La encontraré y regresaré por ti—luego salió de la habitación para buscar a la pelirroja. Cirse simplemente no quería estar ahí cuando él regresara como el caballero en brillante armadura que había salvado a la princesa, suspiró y miró al techo pensativa.

Donnie se sentía terrible por todo lo que le había dicho a esa jovencita, apenas la había conocido y le había dicho cosas horribles, quería regresar y hablar con ella, disculparse, hacer algo, lo que fuera para calmar el terrible remordimiento que le generó haberla dejado en ese estado, pero la chica de ojos azules lo necesitaba, miró de nuevo atrás

—Diablos—dijo en voz alta y luego entró al cuarto de nuevo a buscar a la joven, pero ella ya no estaba

—¿Pero que…?—dijo molesto deteniéndose para no pronunciar la tremenda palabrota que le pasaba por la cabeza—¡Le dije que esperara aquí y apenas me doy la vuelta ella se va! Soy un tonto por querer disculparme. Solo quería que me fuera para hacer las cosas a su manera…Esa…esa…—dijo molestándose de nuevo al sentir que esa chica impulsiva y terca podría poner la operación de rescate en peligro.

De pronto sonó su T-phone—¡Leo!—dijo el genio al contestar—¿Dónde estas Donnie?—preguntó el joven líder al otro lado de la línea algo preocupado—Estoy bien, ya estoy dentro del TCRI, estoy buscando a Abri, pero Leo, no solo la secuestraron a ella, sino también a varios mutantes—dijo el chico observando en el piso la capa de la joven y la entrada abierta de la tubería de ventilación—No debiste haber entrado solo, procura que no te atrapen, estaremos contigo en un instante—Leo colgó el teléfono y entonces cayó en cuenta que trató de evitar que esa joven hiciera lo mismo que él ya había hecho: adelantarse al plan—Ojalá esté bien—dijo él mientras examinaba la capa llena de pelos negros.

…

La gatita blanca abrió la ventila al encontrarse con un cuarto lleno de jaulas transparentes que contenían varios mutantes dentro de ellas, observó una con detenimiento y luego se decidió a bajar, se tiró al aire y se tomó de la cadena que la llevaría justo a la pequeña prisión que le interesaba. Se deslizó ágilmente y al llegar al fin a la tapa del contenedor se colgó de una mano a fin de examinar el boquete hecho a uno de los lados del objeto cilíndrico

—Jul—dijo pasando sus dedos por el borde del hueco—¿A donde fuiste hermana?—La joven brincó para asirse a la pared y bajar con la ayuda que generaban sus garras en fricción con el muro.

No obstante cuando puso un pie en el piso una puerta se abrió dando paso a varios Krank que en cuanto la vieron apuntaron sus armas hacia ella. La joven de ojos rojos utilizó su asombrosa agilidad para esquivarlos y hacer que unos se dispararan a otros, sin embargo eran demasiados y parecía que la suerte pronto se le acabaría, así que se escapó del grupo y salió al pasillo en una encarnizada pelea.

…

Tres de las tortugas y su amigo humano se escabulleron por el extenso complejo, cuando de pronto vieron pasar ágil como el viento a un ser de pelaje blanco a toda velocidad peleando con un puñado de ojalatas

—¿Pero quién es ella?—preguntó Leo al darse cuenta que la gatita que corría por esos pasillos era una mutante que los jóvenes no conocían

—No sé, pero los Krank la persiguen—dijo Rafa con una sonrisa torcida—No sé a ustedes pero a mí me parece una invitación—termino el de rojo mientras se adelantaba a la batalla

—No, esperen—dijo Leo pero ya era tarde, Mikey y Casey habían salido detrás de Rafael, dejando al líder solo—Nadie me escucha—dijo él con tono decepcionado mientras se apresuraba a ir con sus hermanos.

La gatita blanca cayó al piso con uno de los Kranks al cual de destrozó un brazo con una de sus poderosas garras

—¡Devuélveme a mi hermana!—dijo ella con furia mientras su pelaje se erizaba ligeramente. La joven se apartó de un brinco de su presa y esquivó un láser que terminó por destrozar al Krank tumbado en el piso

—¡BUYACASA!—escuchó Clarise y de inmediato reconoció esa voz, se giró presurosamente y sus ojos se fijaron en la tortuga que había pronunciado esa extraña palabra

—Mikey—era la primera vez que veía a esa tortuga. Se quedó parada observándolo, el joven destrozaba a aquellos extraños robots con sus armas y sus otros dos hermanos peleaban fieramente junto a su amigo humano, pero ella solo podía verlo a él. De improviso uno de los robots intentó atacar al joven de bandana naranja y eso hizo reaccionar a la gatita de ojos rojos

—Cuidado—gritó lanzándose hacia el robot, la pistola láser se disparó en el aire mientras la ágil minina desmembraba al enemigo, en un ataque innecesariamente salvaje. La joven tortuga pecosa la miró atónito mientras acababa distraídamente con otros tres robots y sin sudar ni una gota. Sus ojos recorrieron a la chica y dijo preocupado

—Tu hombro—su voz mantenía ese tono tierno y meloso que ella no había olvidado ni por un segundo desde la primera vez que la cargó entre sus brazos. La chica miró y se dio cuenta que su hombro izquierdo estaba apenas herido

—E-estoy bien—Dijo fingiendo indiferencia mientras se ponía de pie del mar de tornillos y piezas metálicas que habían quedado de lo que una vez fue el robot de un Krank

—¿Ya dejaron de platicar? Tenemos un asunto aquí—dijo Rafa con tono molesto, ella se puso en guardia y se encaminó para alejarse de esa tortuga que tanto le llamaba la atención.

—Gracias—dijo en voz alta al grupo

—Agradécenos cuando salgamos de aquí en una pieza—bromeó Casey mientras tiraba algunos discos con dinamitas

—Acábenlos chicos o harán sonar las alarmas—anunció Leo cuando uno de los Krank corría por el pasillo para tocar uno de aquellos famosos botones rojo cuando la gatita sonrió de medio lado

—Yo me encargo—Corrió en sus cuatro patas y de una sola mordida le arrancó al robot la mano para luego escupirla en el piso, dar una vuelta cerrada y regresar al ataque a toda velocidad se deslizó en el piso, extendió sus garras y le arrancó de un solo ataque las dos piernas a su contrincante, aun deslizándose por el piso empezó a apoyar de nuevo sus patas traseras para tomar más velocidad y brincar de una sola vez callendo con un garrazo mortal a otro de los robots interesados en dar la alarma.

Rafael dio el último golpe al único Krank que quedaba y la gatita se acercó al grupo

—Les agradezco mucho su ayuda—dijo haciendo una reverencia, tal como su hermanita le había enseñado mientras que buscaba con disimulo al genio que trataba de robarle el cariño de su hermana, sin embargo evitaba mirar a Mikey, pues apenas se posaba en esos ojos azules como el cielo sentía como un intenso rubor rojo corría por sus mejillas

—No tienes nada que agradecer pero ¿Quién eres? ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó el joven líder

—Mi nombres Cl—pensó por un momento si presentarse como Clea, pues ese sería el nombre bajo el cual el más joven de las tortugas la conocía, pero sería arriesgarse a que Donatello supiera quien era y que por tanto buscara a Cirse—Clarise, me llamo Clarise y vine a rescatar a mi hermanita, estas cosas la secuestraron hace solo un par de horas y estoy preocupada, ella es todo lo que tengo—dijo con tono serio pero expresivo

—¡Que casualidad! nosotros también venimos por una miga—dijo Mikey—Podemos buscar juntos—la tortuga pecosa dibujó una enorme sonrisa. Clarise estaba a punto de decir algo cuando una voz tras de ella la interrumpío.

—Al fin llegaron ¡Vamos! Hay que encontrar a Abril—dijo el ninja de bandana morada tras la gatita blanca. Leo miraba el cuarto del que la chica que acababan de rescatar salió y vio en ella la situación que Donnie ya le había reportado. Slash, Mordida de araña y otros tantos mutantes estaban encerrados en los contenedores, seguramente el Krank no tenía buenas intensiones con ellos y tampoco podían dejarlos ahí.

—Sí, Rafa y yo iremos a buscar a Abri. Donnie tú, Casey y Mikey irán a rescatar a esos mutantes—dijo señalando el cuarto tras él.

—¿Qué?—dijo Donnie asombrado, tal parecía que el destino le jugaba una pesada broma para quedarse a hacer lo que esa chica que tanto lo hacía enojar quería

—¿Y ella quien es?—El genio señaló con el dedo en un movimiento brusco a la gatita de ojos rojos con tono molesto, más que nada porque le recordaba a esa chica terca y testaruda

—Su nombre es Clarise, vino a rescatar a su hermana—contestó Mikey—¡Y es un gato!—finalizó esta frase con una profunda emoción

—¿Tu hermana no es de pelaje negro?—preguntó Donnie a la joven con un tono de voz que reflejaba su descontento

—Sí ¿L-la viste?—preguntó la gatita de ojos rojos completamente asustada ¿Había pasado lo que tanto temía? ¿Donnie y su hermanita al fin habían hablado y estaban juntos de nuevo?

—Sí, escapó para hacer sus propios planes—Era evidente que Donnie estaba a disgusto pues además le entregó con gesto brusco la capa que llevaba en las manos a la de pelaje blanco. Clarise se sentía nerviosa y miró horrorisada la capa, por supuesto que pertenecía a su hermanita, estaba llena de su pelo. Tal fue su terror que dejó caer la capa

—¿Qué te dijo?—Preguntó ella tomando al joven de la correa que pasaba por su palastrón mientras lo agitaba frenéticamente ante la sorpresa de los demás. El chico de ojos cafés apartó las manos de la joven con un movimiento rápido y fingiendo un tono distraído empezó a decir

—Déjame recordar… ha sí, ya recordé—Al terminar de decir esto su expresión cambió por una de molestia y fastidio—¡Me dijo tonto, perrito faldero y luego me engaño para escapar de mi!—dijo Donnie furioso. Clarise y el resto de los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos, la gatita blanca no se creía que su hermana, su dulce hermana le hubiera hecho y dicho todo eso al joven del que estaba perdidamente enamorada y los demás estaban impactados de que alguien le hubiera dicho eso a Donnie.

—Tu hermana parece tener buen ojo para juzgar a las personas—Bromeó Rafael mientras dibujaba una sonrisa burlona en su cara y veía a Donnie echar humo de lo enfadado que estaba.

—¿Jul? ¿De verdad Jul hizo eso?... ¿Pues qué le hiciste?—dijo incrédula la de ojos rojos

—¿Hacerle? ¿Yo lo único que hice fue evitar que un montón de Kranks nos mataran a tiros? Supongo era lógico que se sintiera molesta y ofendida conmigo por eso—dijo muy molesto en tono sarcástico. Leo tomó a Donnie del hombro para tranquilizarlo

—Don hay que darnos prisa, sácalos, nosotros iremos por Abril, no tenemos mucho tiempo hasta que se den cuenta de que estamos aquí—El genio aceptó a regañadientes. Clarise no sabía a donde ir, pues quería encontrar a su hermana, pero no quería que tuviera otro encuentro a solas con ese metiche ninja de ojos cafés que tan insoportable le resultaba. Donnie la vio dudar

—Ella vendrá aquí—dijo en tono de fastidio—Está obsesionada con abrir esas jaulas, para mi mala suerte—dijo el genio para luego entrar al cuarto

—Bien, entonces ya no tienes porque dudar, ven, la esperarás con nosotros—dijo el de banana naranja mientras tomaba del brazo a la chica y dirigía al lugar al que su hermano acababa de entrar. Clarise se sonrojó a tal punto que aun debajo de su blanco pelaje el color rojo podía ser visible, así que se zafó del brazo de la tortuga

—Sí, está bien—dijo adelantándose para evitar que el menor de las tortugas viera sus mejillas.

…

Sentada en su celda Abril ya se había cansado de caminar y Donnie aun no llegaba, cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido detrás de ella y se volvió completamente emocionada

—¡Donnie!—dijo con un tono alegre y chispeante, sin embargo cuando la puerta se abrió, no vio la esbelta figura que esperaba, sino un cuerpo con músculos esculturales y actitud pesada

—Lamento decepcionarte—dijo Rafael con una mirada de fastidio

—Rafa—dijo ella casi en un suspiro

—¿Vas a salir o no?—La tortuga de rojo rodó los ojos y estaba a punto de dar media vuelta pero de pronto la chica rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se acercó cálidamente a él

—Salvada por Rafa, nunca te cansarás de burlarte de esto ¿verdad?—dijo muy quedo a su oído. El chico se sonrojó pero no correspondió al abrazo, solo se soltó tratando de mantener su imagen petulante y ruda

—Vámonos, Donnie está preocupado y no dudo que tú quieras verlo ya—se dio la vuelta mientras la chica lo miraba fijamente al darse cuenta que las mejillas del joven aun delataban un ligero tono carmesí

—¡Leo la encontré!—anunció el ninja de rojo mientras caminaba por el pasillo con la pelirroja tras de él

…

Clarise miraba con fastidio la entrada y se preguntaba por qué su hermana no había hablado con el genio revelándole así su identidad. Suspiró apesadumbrada ¿Qué pasaba con su dulce hermanita? Ella nunca la vio perder los estribos al punto que había descrito el ñoño ese, Clarise siempre fue la gruñona, impulsiva y de mal carácter que Jul soportaba con una actitud calma y serna, imaginarla como una fiera no era propio de su hermanita, sino de ella. Esto la llevó a darse cuenta que como mascota jamás se había sentido avergonzada junto a Mikey pero ahora no podía evitar sentir un cierto nerviosismo que trataba de ocultar desesperadamente, eso parecía más propio de su hermana. Parecía que una con la otra estaban más mezcladas de lo que se había dado cuenta. Suspiró de nuevo un tanto decepcionada.

—Ya vendrá—dijo la tortuga de naranja a la gatita mientras interrumpía a su hermano en su ardua labor presionando los botones del tablero

—¡Mikey, deja de hacer eso! tengo que encontrar como abrir esto—dijo el de morado. De pronto una voz se escuchó de la parte más alta del cuarto

—Al menos él lo intenta con más interés—el genio reconoció de inmediato aquella voz, la gatita blanca se volvió para encontrar a su hermanita que bajaba desde los ductos de ventilación

—¡Miren quien llegó! Es la tipa grosera que me insultó y me engañó—dijo Donatello con el tono más irónico que pudo encontrar. Cirse correspondió al abrazo de Clea y luego continuó caminando hacia el chico de bandana morada

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar buscando a la damisela en apuros?—dijo ella en tono burlón con una mueca en la cara. Casey dejó salir una sonrisa

—Eso me gustaría pero por alguna razón el destino se empeña en molestarme haciendo que me encuentre contigo—Donnie frunció el seño ante estas palabras

—¿Empeñarse solo contigo? ¿Y qué te hace creer que yo estoy feliz de verte?—dijo la gatita con actitud desafiante

—Pues es seguro que no nos vemos porque yo quiera—el genio se veía realmente molesto

—Esto se va a poner interesante, debí traer palomitas—dijo Casey recargándose en una pared y disfrutando del espectáculo

—Chicos cálmense—dijo Mikey junto a Donnie mientras tomaba el brazo de su hermano

—¡Yo me voy a calmar cuando esta se disculpe por la manera en la que me insultó!—dijo Donatello, la chica enseñó los colmillos en una expresión de disgusto

—Pues espera sentado—la gatita negra continuaba caminando hacia él, de pronto Clarise hizo algo que nunca pensó hacer, tomó a su hermana del brazo para evitar que siguiera avanzando

—Jul ya basta—dijo mientras trataba de sostenerla con fuerza

—¡Ves! Hasta tu hermana se da cuenta de las tonterías que estas haciendo—para ese momento Donnie estaba tan molesto que casi podía verse el fuego en su mirada

—¿Tonterías? Tontería es encapricharse en ir a rescatar a una sola persona por sobre tantas otras—la gatita de ojos verdes forcejeaba con su hermana por seguir avanzando, estaba vuelta una furia

—No sabes ni de lo que estas hablando, pero parece que es algo común en ti, hablar a lo tonto—dijo el de ojos cafés al tiempo que su hermano menor también lo detenía

—Por lo menos yo no recurro a palabrería técnica incomprensible para que todos puedan darse cuenta de lo mucho que sé ¡Que estafa! apuesto a que solo lo haces para no sentirte tan patético siendo un completo nerd—La gatita blanca realmente empezaba a preocuparse, nunca había visto a su hermana tan molesta y menos había visto que le faltara el respeto a alguien de esa manera.

—¡Huy eso dolió dientes chuecos!—Intervino Casey con tono burlón para avivar la pelea, aunque realmente no era necesario, los dos jóvenes ni siquiera lo escucharon al estar enfrascados en aquella discusión que consumía toda su atención

—Jul ya basta, detente, esto no está ayudando—dijo su hermanita haciendo lo que nunca creyó, tratando de evitar que ella siguiera peleando con el genio

—Deberías de escuchar a tu hermana, parece que ella sí tiene sentido común—dijo él, los dos ya estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro en una pelea de miradas furicas y parecía que no habían empezado a empujarse el uno al otro solo porque a cada uno lo detenía su hermano

—No podrías distinguir el sentido común ni aunque te golpeara en la cara—ella al fin logró soltar uno de sus brazos de su hermana y dio un manotazo en el tablero que abrió de inmediato las jaulas donde estaban los demás mutantes. Los dos chicos se quedaron callados al instante, se miraron asombrados por lo ocurrido y estuvieron a punto de sonreírse el uno al otro cuando de pronto una voz dejó helada a la gatita de negro

—¡Donnie!—dijo la pelirroja entrando por la puerta principal haciendo voltear a la tortuga de ojos cafés de inmediato.

—¡Abril estas bien!—El de bandana morada fue de inmediato a abrazar a su amiga, mientras que la de falsos ojos verdes solo vio esto sintiendo como un dolor intenso se instalaba en su corazón.

Cirse cerró el puño con todas sus fuerzas, soltó violentamente de las manos de su hermana su otro brazo y caminó al fondo del salón mientras un par de gotitas de sangre caían de su mano derecha. Clarise se sintió impactada, su hermanita testaba tan celosa que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra ese sentimiento

—Jul—dijo en voz baja. Miró su mano y la cerró poco a poco, dándose cuenta que seguramente esa sangre era causada por las uñas que Cirse se había clavado en la mano al cerrarla con tanta fuerza tratando de controlar esa tormenta de emociones que de seguro le asfixiaba el pecho y con la que no estaba acostumbrada a tratar

—Hermanita—el tono de preocupación de Clarise era evidente, nunca se había sentido tan agobiada e impotente por no poder ayudar a quien tanto quería.

—Hay que irnos ya—dijo Leo mientras que veía a los diversos mutantes salir de sus prisiones transparente, Clarise corrió por su hermana

—Vámonos a casa Jul—dijo con el tono más comprensible que pudo evocar, Cirse no dijo nada, solo miró a un lado y la siguió en silencio, se sentía completamente derrotada y furiosa

—Solo no pienses en eso, yo sé lo que te digo, si le das muchas vueltas será peor y respira hondo, eso ayudará a que se aminore el dolor—dijo la de ojos rojos a su hermana sabiendo perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando, los falsos ojitos verdes de Cirse se posaron en su hermana

—Estaré bien, no te preocupes—dijo preparándose mentalmente para lo que viniera.

El grupo se abrió poso por ese enorme lugar a golpes y patadas, con uso de planes elaborados por el líder. Las peleas fueron encarnizadas y un alboroto total azotó al TCRI con el ataque de tantos mutantes a la vez. Al menos este despliegue de fuerza sirvió para que la gatita de pelaje negro y el chico de bandana roja desfogaran un poco de ese amargo sentimiento que se pegaba a sus corazones como un caramelo espeso y caliente que les lastimaba a cada paso. Cada uno sufría en silencio su sentencia invisible mientras miraban a quienes amaban en una cercanía tan natural que era imposible no pensarlos juntos. No obstante ninguno notaba que ocasionalmente esos ojos que los hacían sentir así los miraban de reojo con una profunda duda ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verte? ¿Por qué actuó de esa manera cuando estoy contigo? ¿Por qué?

Las gatitas se despidieron de las jóvenes tortugas, algo que Clarise nunca pensó que le pesaría. Cirse esquivó todo lo que pudo al genio quien aun con todo lo molesto que lo hacía sentir esta chicica mantuvo su mirada clavada en ella hasta que desapareció en la distancia.

…

Apenas abrieron la puerta la gatita blanca dejó salir un montón de preguntas a su hermana

—¿Estas bien Jul?—dijo la de ojos rojos mientras su hermana entraba con paso presuroso al dojo

—Sí, estoy bien—dijo ella mientras calentaba para entrenar

—No te creo…deberías de ir a descansar, casi amanece—dijo Clarise sinceramente preocupada

—No tengo sueño—Cirse comenzaba sus estiramientos

—P-pero te hará daño entrenar si no descansas antes—La gatita miró a su hermana con una profunda angustia instalada en sus ojos color rubí

—Vete a dormir, yo iré más tarde—la gatita de falsos ojos verdes comenzaba a practicar patadas que sonaban estruendosas por la fuerza que les imprimía

—Jul por favor—dijo tratando de tocarla

—No, necesito sacarme esto del pecho para poder respirar y no importa si tengo que partir el dojo por la mitad para lograrlo—su hermana la tomó del brazo

—Aunque lo hagas no lo vas a lograr Cir—la chica de falsos ojos verdes se quedó impactada, Clea nunca la había llamado por ese nombre

—No vuelvas a decirme así, Cirse ya no existe, ella murió en ese derrumbe y muerta se va a quedar—dijo escurriéndose del brazo que se aferraba a ella

—No, yo sé que no, porque de otra manera no te sentirías así—dijo su hermana siguiéndola por el dojo

—Déjame sola—dijo la de ojos verdes mientras tiraba todo tipo de patadas al aire

—Lo siento hermana, nunca debí obligarte a que lo dejaras de ver, perdóname, todo es mi culpa… ve, háblale, dile quien eres, yo me disculparé y todo se arreglará, solo no me odies…—la de pelaje blanco dejándose caer sentada en el piso con lágrimas en los ojos. Cirse suspiró, caminó hacia su hermana, se sentó en el piso y la abrazó

—No es tu culpa hermanita y no te odio—dijo la de pelaje negro mientras apretaba contra ella a su hermana—esto es algo completamente independiente de lo que hiciste tú, él… él…simplemente no me quiere, no como soy ahora y no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto—dijo al fin Cirse dejando caer lagrimitas saladas en el pelaje de su hermanita—Esto no es culpa de nadie, solo así pasaron las cosas, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que—la voz se le quebró—de que esto se acabó—dijo con el alama partida por la mitad

—Jul—la de ojos rojos la miraba con tristeza—Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer—Cirse negó con la cabeza después de soltar un doloroso suspiro

—No estuviste ahí, apenas cruzamos un par de palabras comenzamos a discutir y todo fue cada vez peor. Nadie nos separó, simplemente no podemos dejar de discutir cuando estamos juntos, me pone furiosa y yo a él ¿Quién podría cambiar eso? Nadie Clarise—Cirse seguía llorando sin poderse detener, así que su hermana simplemente la abrazó

—Encontraremos una solución hermana, la encontraremos, te lo prometo—dijo la gatita blanca

—No Clarise, por favor no. Esto se acabó y tratar de recuperarlo solo me hará más daño—miró a su hermana a los ojos—Prométeme que no intervendrás, que no le dirás nada, él no debe saber quien soy…te lo suplico—dijo la de ojos verdes en una mueca de profundo dolor. Ante eso Clarise no pudo más que asentir y abrazar con más fuerza a su querida y herida hermana, ahora ella cambiaría mil cosas por verla sonreír. No obstante en su interior quería pensar que con esto su hermana al fin olvidaría a la odiosa tortuga aquella, a ese aburrido e indeciso genio que casi le roba a su hermana y esperaba que algún día, cuando el corazón de Jul hubiera podido borrar las huellas que Donatello le dejó, su dulce hermana pudiera volver a sonreír, pero no sabía lo equivocada que estaba…

…

_Pues hasta aquí llegamos con este capítulo. De nuevo los invito a que me manden sus dudas, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, cachetadas virtuales (decidí agregar esta opción por Skybutterfly314 quien ya me mandó una por el capítulo del final del primer arco, discúlpame por los traumas y los regaños que te ganaste por estar leyendo mi fic, pero espero que el este segundo arco te guste). Les mando un gran abrazo a todos y les agradezco de nuevo dedicar parte de su tiempo a leer esta historia que hago con mucho cariño para ustedes. Los leo en el siguiente capítulo._


	21. TREGUA CAP 21

_Bienvenidos al capítulo 21 (Ya son un chorro, me sorprende que aun tenga lectores que sigan esta extensa historia, muchas gracias por todo el tiempo que han dedicado a este fic) Me alegra saber que he logrado sorprenderlos con el capítulo anterior en el encuentro de Donnie y Cirse y estoy de fiesta porque ya pasamos los 60 reviews. Desafortunadamente, por razones médicas permaneceré algunos días en cama y puede que el siguiente capítulo tarde un poco más en ser publicado, así que traté de esforzarme con este._

_Bittersweet: Tenía mucho que no eras la primera en comentar, gracias por tus palabras. Lamento hacerte sufrir y acepto felizmente mis cachetadas virtuales de tu parte cuando me las mandes. En cuanto a como Cirse trata a Donnie, recuerda que su personalidad ha cambiado debido a la mutación y ahora cada vez que siente celos no puede controlarse a sí misma, a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores en las que la pelirroja podría estarle tirando las patis a la tortuga genio sin que Cirse interviniera, ahorita si es capaz de desgreñarla (Muajajajaja)_

_ScarlettParker: Disculpa que me tarde tanto en actualizar, entiendo a qué te refieres, yo también extraño mucho tus actualizaciones de Hunter y cuando llegan no puedo resistir y dejo todo por leerlas. Trataré de no torturarte tanto con eso de actualizar. Me alegra que te gustara el cambio en al interacción de Donnie y Cirse, supongo que el que pase de una relación melosa a una llena de conflictos será un cambio interesante :P_

_raphaelblue62: O_O esto sí no me lo esperaba, de verdad que debiste de haber hecho un esfuerzo titánico para poner en tu review que te molestaba que Abril no se decidiera todavía por Rafa. Gracias, me siento horada, quiero pensar que entonces no he hecho mal mi chamba n_n_

_Skybutterfly314: Gracias por tu review, las dos :P Me alegra saber que sigues al pendiente del fic y que no lo botaste después del capítulo de cierre de arco. Las cachetadas virtuales seguirán como opción siempre que las quieras, porque no pienso dejar de traumarlos de a ratos :P ¿Eres de México? ¡Yo también! Es bueno saber que a una paisana mía le gusta mi trabajo_

_isa04kunoich2: Tanto sin saber de ti. Sí me tardé un poco en actualizar, pero espero que este capítulo lo compense. Me alegra recibir tus comentarios porque fuiste la que siempre apoyó la relación Abril- Rafa y esta ya empezó a dar signos de vida, así que espero que los próximos capítulos te gusten. Me facinó que notaste detalles que no quedan evidentes en el texto (pulgar arriba) te aseguro que en posteriores capítulos verás una explicación (no muy elaborada porque cuando explicas mucho la fantasía siento que se vuelve rara)_

_Pues sin más por el momento, aquí está el siguiente cap_

…

**TREGUA**

…

Algunas noches después, en la cuidad de Nueva York una batalla campal se llevó a cabo. Leo peleaba implacable contra Karai. La kunoichi coqueteaba con él y tiraba algunos piropos muy a su estilo, pero el joven ninja se mantenía serio y distante, o al menos eso trataba pues aun con lo que había hecho todavía sentía algo por ella y no podía evitar recordar que en cuanto se vieron le preguntó por la chica de ojos violetas y cuando el líder le dijo que ella murió la chica de cabello bicolor mostró arrepentimiento en la mirada. Claro que Karai la detestaba, después de todo la había engañado y humillado ante los ojos de su padre, pero ver la cara de tristeza y molestia de Leo era algo que le pesaba demasiado

—No debiste haberla aceptado en tu equipo si ella no estaba a la altura—dijo la hija de destructor y esa noche dejó por la paz a Leo, sabía que de alguna manera lo había lastimado

Sin embargo esta noche no sería igual, además el líder hoy mostraba una carga menos en sus ojos. Esta vez la pelea cada vez se estaba volviendo más difícil para los ninjas. Incluso Rafa estaba teniendo un mal día contra Xever. Era la primera vez desde la desaparición de Cirse que Donnie los acompañaba a patrullar y él aun estaba un poco oxidado. Su bo se rompió por millonésima vez desde que cumplió los 15 así que comenzó a utilizar las shurikens tan hábilmente como podía para evitar ser destrozado por Rahzar mientras Mikey enfrentaba a los Robopies.

Un buen golpe de parte de Bradfor mandó a Donnie al piso pero antes de que el can lo atacara una piedra dio contra la cabeza del enemigo distrayéndolo lo suficiente para que Donnie se incorporara de nuevo. El genio se preguntó de dónde había salido esa roca, pero no tuvo oportunidad de buscar su trayectoria, no si quería salir en una pieza de esa pelea

—Las cosas se ponen feas temerario líder—Rafael esquivaba los dientes del enorme pez rojo

—Ya lo sé—Leo había perdido ya una de sus catanas y peleaba metódicamente contra la chica—¡Cambio de oponente!

Esta instrucción tomó por sorpresa a la kunoichi que desde siempre había estado acostumbrada a que el líder buscara pelear con ella, frunció el ceño y trató de ir tras el ninja de las catanas pero Rafa de se interpuso tronándose los dedos

—Voy a disfrutar tanto esto, te haré pagar cada herida que hiciste a mi hermanita—el ninja de rojo sacó sus sais y la atacó con furia, si antes la hija de Destructor no le simpatizaba ahora le guardaba un extraño rencor al recordar el estado en que había dejado a Cirse en esa batalla, un rencor que ni Donatello sentía, tal vez porque el genio no tuvo que verla en ese estado.

—¡Oh! la masa de músculos cree que puede vencerme… veamos si eres capaz de tocarme siquiera—La chica esquivaba los golpes, pero una patada por parte de Rafaél la mandó a chocar contra un panorámico que hacía referencia a una campaña social para combatir el glaucoma. Rafa sonrió y se lanzó al ataque de nuevo

Por casualidad el menor se separó de sus hermanos enfrentando a Bradford en su nueva forma, Rahzar, y ninguno de los tres pudo ir en su búsqueda debido a la intensidad del encuentro. Mikey hacía uso de todas sus habilidades, no obstante la nueva forma de su ex amigo lo hacía un oponente más poderoso y más de una vez el infernal can le dio alcance con sus garras. Esta se estaba convirtiendo en una batalla que parecía difícil de ganar.

…

Esa misma noche Clarise caminaba por los tejados envuelta por su capa rojiza y las nuevas bolsas que su hermanita había hecho para ella, pegadas a los muslos y sostenidas a la cintura por un cinturón, parecían practicas. Cirse se le había escapado esa noche a quien sabe dónde, seguramente a ver de lejos a ese tonto chico genio. La gatita blanca no terminaba de entenderla, si tanto creía que debía olvidarlo ¿Por qué aun seguía espiándolo desde lejos? Sobre todo sabiendo todo lo que a ella le molestaba. De pronto escuchó el sonidos de la intensa batalla entre la tortuga de naranja y el aprendiz de Destructor.

—Seguramente deben de ser de nuevo esas tortugas—dijo en voz baja y estuvo a punto de continuar pero la curiosidad le ganó, pues si las tortugas estaban cerca podría descubrir infraganti a Jul mirando a Donnie y no podría seguirle mintiendo. Asomó su cabeza desde lo alto del edificio y al fondo vio Mikey, quien peleaba con todo contra Rahzar, ella abrió grandes los ojos

—¿Y sus hermanos dónde están?—su voz se escuchaba un tanto preocupada mientras miraba a los alrededores. Un golpe fuerte la hizo volver la vista hacia la tortuga de bandana naranja y con preocupación lo vio caer inconsciente. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo Clarise tomó su celular

—Necesito que vengas ahora—se arrojó del edificio para caer sobre la enorme bestia y aun en el trayecto de caída dijo—Me emboscaron y estoy en una pelea—luego colgó el aparato y en cuanto tocó la piel del mutante de color negro sacó sus garras para clavárselas al enorme can quien de inmediato aulló de dolor.

Bradford se retorció tratando de quitarse de encima las garras que le estaban dejando la piel en carne viva, seguramente sus gruñidos se escuchaban a kilómetro y medio pero las calles permanecían desiertas. "Los humanos son unos cobardes" pensó la minina que se movía con agilidad tratando de evitar que la enorme mano llena de garras la atrapara para poder hacer la mayor cantidad de daño posible. Finalmente el imponente perro pudo pescar a la felina y la arrojó por los aires, ella solo sonrió, al parecer ya estaba acostumbrada a que le pasara eso "como si fuera la primera vez" se dijo para sus adentros la linda gatita que en el aire se despojó de su capa y la arrojaba a la cara del mutante. La de pelaje blanco corrió ágil y cargó a la tortuga en su espalda.

—¿Mikey? ¿Mikey? Despierta tonto no ves que realmente eres muy pesado—La gatita de ojos rojos empezó a escalar por la pared del edificio sin más ayuda que sus garras y su agilidad. El peso extra le hacía mucho más difícil moverse, pero no pensaba dejar a la pecosa tortuga a su suerte, aun cuando muy bien sabía que si Bradfor la alcanzaba ella no sería rival para semejante contrincante

—Vamos Mikey, si nos alcanza no podré pelear sola contra él—la jovencita de lustroso pelaje blanco miró tras de sí a un enfurecido mutante que la perseguía muy de cerca, prácticamente le pisaba los talones, además de que estaba consciente de que si trataba de esconderse seguramente la encontraría con ese agudo olfato. No había forma de escabullirse o esquivarlo, en breve tendría que enfrentarlo si es que no hacía algo. Tocó una de las bolsas que Cirse adaptó para ella, de esas que podía colgar a la altura de sus muslos y comprobó que llevaba aquello que necesitaba

—Amigo te daré algo que tu nariz no podrá olvidar—La gatita blanca se escabulló por cuanto camino encontraba para tratar de búrlalo pero el enorme perro la seguía incansable. Cuando al fin le llevaba suficiente ventaja dejó a Mikey en el piso con mucho cuidado, el momento había llegado, si tenía éxito podrían escapar, de otra manera irremediablemente tendría que enfrentar a ese escalofriante ser. Sacó de una de las bolsas una resortera y una bolsa de plástico llena de polvo picante, esperó a tener al can en la mira y con la resortera le arrojó la bolsa a la que le hizo agujeritos con las garras.

—Huele esto miserable bolsa de pulgas—dijo la gatita. La bolsa salió despedida contra su objetivo a toda velocidad. La jovencita contuvo la respiración rogando por dar en el blanco, pero no fue así, al parecer el no usar ambos ojos afectaba su precisión. El enorme mutante saltó para caer sobre ella. La felina estaba aterrada y había empezado a lamentar no haberle puesto atención a su hermana cuando le dio esa lección de agarres, llaves y técnicas de evasión.

La joven miró asombrada al enorme animal casi sobre ella cuando de pronto su hermanita entró en escena y pateó a Rahzar en el aire con lo que lo proyectó contra un tinaco de agua arrojándolo lejos de la de ojos rojos y de la tortuga

—No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermana—amenazó Cirse poniéndose en guardia, sabía que un solo golpe no sacaría de combate a un oponente tan grande. Lo miró con atención ¿Acaso ese era perrera? Definitivamente se veía más imponente y grácil. La de falsos ojos verdes llamó a su hermana.

—No podré sola con él, deja a esa tortuga y ayúdame o podemos darnos por muertos los tres—La de pelaje negro vio a la enorme montaña de garras y músculos ponerse en pie de nuevo

—Me pareció ver a un lindo gatito—se burló Rahzar mientras tronaba sus nudillos. Clarise se puso junto a su hermana lista para iniciar la batalla. Los ojos de la de pelaje blanco brillaban como rubís y su hermana mostraba ligeramente los colmillos. Ninguno daba el primer golpe, así que la gatita de falsos ojos verdes se lanzó al ataque—Cúbreme Clarise—pidió mientras corría directo a su adversario.

El can sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes, sin embargo en el último segundo, en lugar de atacar de frente Cirse brincó y utilizó sus garras para asirse del brazo de Rahzar que intentó golpearla. La temeraria felina salió disparada por los aires para después posicionarse detrás de su enemigo. En el instante varias bolsas plásticas llenas de polvo picante fueron lanzadas asombrosamente rápido contra el can que se quejó por el dolor en las fosas nasales y los ojos

—Malditas bolas de pelos esperen a que les ponga las manos encima—gritó furioso. La gatita de pelaje negro aprovechó la distracción para barrer la pierna de gigantesco oponente haciéndolo caer en el piso. La chica ya casi daba la batalla por terminada cuando una de las enormes garras de mutante negro la tomó por sorpresa y la estrujó ferozmente

—Buena técnica para ser unas principiantes, pero ahora te mostraré lo que es el verdadero dolor—Rahzar le mostró los colmillos afilados a Cirse mientras abría pequeñas heridas en su piel con sus filosas garras apretándola más y más—Ahora, si no quieres que ella muera degollada, me entregarás a esa tortuga—dijo el can a Clarise que veía horrorizada como una de las garras de su adversario se colocaba en la garganta de su adorada hermana.

La gatita de blanco pelaje volteó a ver a Mikey inconsciente y luego volvió la vista a su querida Jul quien esforzándose dejó salir un grito—No lo hagas Clarise—la de ojos rojos no sabía qué hacer. Miró de nuevo a su hermana quien negaba con la cabeza para pedirle que no accediera al trato. Clarise tomó aire y gritó a los cuatro vientos.

—Está bien Jul…no lo entregaré, tendrá que pasar primero sobre mi cadáver—La gatita blanca tragó saliva, sentía que acababa de condenar a su hermana a muerte, sin embargo Cirse sonrió, estaba feliz de haber sembrado en Clea al menos un poco de honorabilidad y amor por los demás. La chica pelaje negro cerró los ojos esperando su final cuando de pronto un golpe metálico se escuchó muy cerca de ella y una sai salió volando por los aires.

—¡Las tortugas!—Dijo sorprendido Rahzar. Cirse aprovechó la distracción para morderlo con sus afilados colmillos la mano de su captor, consiguiendo así que la soltara. La jovencita no salió corriendo, sino que al momento de caer sacó sus afiladas uñas y con el peso de su cuerpo desgarró uno de los costados de su atacante. El enorme mutante se giró para destazar a la chica quien esquivó muy apenas el primer golpe, pero el segundo no podría evitarlo, cuando de pronto un par de catanas detuvieron el impacto. La tortuga de azul se había interpuesto entre el can y la chica

El aterrador personaje intentó morder a Leo pero la chica le golpeó la nariz fuertemente con la palma de su mano, esto hizo que los ojos del mutante de color negro soltaran lágrimas de dolor mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás. Rafa lo tomó con un fuerte agarre y lo arrojó hasta un contenedor varios piso abajo dejándolo al fin fuera de combate. Apenas terminó la batalla el genio fue a examinar a su hermano que estaba tirado en el piso, Clarise corrió a ver a su hermanita y trató de lamer sus heridas pero Cirse la detuvo

—Clarise, no, prefiero el alcohol que la saliva—la de ojos verdes apartó a su inquieta hermana que la miraba con preocupación.

—Estaba tan asustada Jul—la gatita blanca se lanzó a los brazos de su hermanita y la estrechó con fuerza, mancándose ella también con la sangre.

Las tres tortugas se acercaron con preocupación en la mirada hacia el menor

—¿Cómo está Donnie?—preguntó el valiente líder arrodillándose junto a ellos.

—Se ve muy mal Leo, no podemos moverlo mucho y la alcantarilla está lejos, necesitaré que me traigan algunas cosas, no puedo arriesgarme—el genio continuaba examinando a su hermano cuando la gatita blanca intervino.

—Nuestra casa está cerca, podemos ir por vendas allá o lo que necesite, incluso podemos llevarlo a nuestra casa si creen que sería lo mejor—Clarise dijo esto sin siquiera mirar a su hermana quien abrió ligeramente la boca por la impresión. Hace poco Clea no quería ni que se acercara a las tortugas y ahora les ofrecía ir a su casa, su hermana sí que estaba loca.

Leo volteó a ver a la de pelaje negro como preguntando si de verdad no había problema por ella, la chica de inmediato asintió un poco a su pesar, quería estar lejos de Donnie y ahora hasta lo tendría en su casa, la vida solía tener un humor muy irónico para su gusto

—Depende entonces de lo que tú digas Donnie—Señaló el joven líder

—¡Esperen un momento! acabamos de conocer a estas chicas y ya vamos a llevar a nuestro hermano herido a su casa… ¿Qué tal si todo esto es un plan del clan del pie? ¿Cómo pueden confiar en ellas así de fácil?—Intervino Rafa, tan desconfiado como siempre.

Cirse rodó los ojos—Hey, Donatello ¿Crees que sea lo mejor para tu hermano?—preguntó la de falsos ojos verdes sorprendiendo a los demás al haberle dirigido la palabra al más alto de los cuatro. El chico se mordió los labios y asintió, no le gustaba la idea, igual que a Rafael, pero era muy cierto que el estado de Mikey era delicado

—Bien, en ese caso—Cirse jaló a su hermana frente a Rafael, la hizo extender los brazos y luego ella hizo lo miso

—Átalas—dijo finalmente. El ninja de la bandana roja las miró desconcertado

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loca Jul?—se quejó la de ojos rojos

—Nuestras manos, átalas, así te sentirás más tranquilo ¿No?—la gatita de pelaje negro miró a otro lado con actitud de fastidio esperando la reacción del chico rudo, pero fue el mayor quien reaccionó

—Claro que no haremos eso, ustedes acaban de arriesgar sus vidas por nuestro hermano, eso sería absurdo—luego bajó los brazos de las chicas con sus manos

—Pues a mi no me molestaba la idea—argumentó Rafael

—¿Dónde está su casa?—le preguntó el de ojos azules a las jovencitas y Clarise señaló el departamento más alto de un lujoso edificio departamental.

Los tres ninjas abrieron los ojos como platos y luego se volvieron a verse entre sí—¿Viven en un penthouse?—preguntaron al unísono, Cirse torció la boca. Esto la ponía un poco más al descubierto, pero no pensaba arriesgar la vida del ninja de naranja solo por eso, así que simplemente asintió.

…

Leo y Rafael cargaron al pequeño de ojos azul cielo hasta la casa de las chicas. En cuanto entraron iban a colocar a su hermano en el sofá pero Clarise habló

—Sí prefieren llévenlo a mi cuarto—La joven abrió la puerta y una hermosa cama tamaño matrimonial se dejó ver, La colcha, almohadas y paredes tenían una temática minimalista de blanco negro y rojo. Los jóvenes se miraron uno al otro y llevaron a su hermano hasta allá.

—¿Qué vas a necesitar?—pregunto la chica de falsos ojos verdes al genio mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados—Algodón, gazas, aguja, hilo, mucho alcohol y… ¿Sabes qué? Mejor muéstrame donde tienes tu botiquín, esta será una tarea larga—el genio miraba preocupado a su hermano cuando la chica comenzó a caminar hacia el baño común, de él sacó un botiquín mediano de primeros auxilios, unas vendas extra grandes, cinta, gazas y algunas cosas más.

En cuanto Donatello vio el botiquín le pareció familiar, pero no se detuvo a pensar demasiado en eso, después de todo su hermano lo necesitaba. Entró a la habitación y corrió a todos los demás, sin embargo antes de cerrar la puerta la chica de pelaje negro le entregó una lámpara, un estetoscopio y una caja de curitas—Clarise se enferma con frecuencia de las vías respiratorias y pensé que tal vez lo necesitaras, pero si no es así, solo déjalo por cualquier lado—dijo ella sin verlo a los ojos y en cuanto él tomó las cosas la joven dio media vuelta para entrar presurosa a la cocina.

Cirse tomó un trapo nuevo, lo pasó por el chorro de agua y comenzó a limpiarse las heridas con agua y jabón, ya cuando Donnie terminara se pondría alcohol. Una vez terminada esta tarea colocó la cafetera, al parecer era nueva porque tuvo que quitarle algunos empaques y buscar por un buen rato los filtros y el café molido. La conectó y esperó a que empezara a funcionar cuando el líder entro al lugar ligeramente iluminado.

—Solo quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi hermano—La chica levantó la mirada y suspiró

—Yo no hice gran cosa, Clarise es la que se merece todo el crédito—Cirse caminó para tomar un par de tazas—¿Café o té?—preguntó al chido de ojos azules que señaló el empaque que tenía el té verde. Cirse ya sabía cual escogería, pero tenía que guardar las apariencias.

—Pero tú estuviste dispuesta a arriesgar tu vida—habló Leo mientras se acercaba a ayudarle con la bajilla

—Conozco a los de esa calaña, aunque Clarise hubiera entregado a tu hermano nos hubiera matado de todas formas, ellos no tienen honor y mi hermana el día de hoy me demostró que ha aprendido a defender a otros, aun cuando hace poco era completamente egoísta. Soy yo la que debería de agradecerles—la chica continuó viendo el café caer en la cafetera

—¿Eres la mayor?—preguntó Leo dando una probada a su té. Cirse lo pensó un momento, la verdad es que no sabía la edad de Clea, pero su hermana aun era muy infantil en muchas cosas, así que tal vez podría decirse que sí lo era, por ello asintió en silencio, luego sacó un par de sodas del refrigerador

—¿Qué les gusta tomar a tus hermanos? Mi hermanita adora las cosas azucaradas, pero nunca le doy demasiadas, se pone hiperactiva—La chica colocó un par de latas de colores brillantes en la barra

—Cualquier cosa con azúcar, colorantes y saborizantes artificiales está bien… pero ¿Podría pedirte una taza de café para Don?—dijo el chico señalando la cafetera

—Claro, las que quieras, yo tomo muy poco y de todas maneras se quedaría si no lo compartiera—la verdad era que Cirse no tomaba café, le causaba un insomnio tremendo, pero estaba dispuesta a soportar otra noche de desvelo con tal de no darle más razones al genio para sospechar de quien era en realidad. La joven sirvió una taza y se la entregó al ninja de azul, apenas la puso en sus manos la puerta de la recámara de Clea se abrió y Donnie asomó la cabeza

—Ya pueden pasar—el genio abrió la puerta de par en par. Los dos hermanos mayores entraron pero la gatita de ojos rojos no se atrevía a dar un paso al frente por miedo a saber algo que la asustara demasiado. Su hermana la observó desde la cocina y le extraño esa falta de determinación. Clea siempre fue de carácter fuerte y dominante, de esas que prefieren pedir perdón que permiso, así que camino hasta ella, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la guio suavemente al umbral del cuarto minimalista, donde el genio ya empezaba a explicar la situación a sus hermanos.

—Su caparazón está ligeramente suelto, tendrá que reposar algunos días para asegurarnos que regrese adecuadamente a su lugar sin que sufra de secuelas, su brazo izquierdo parece quebrado pero tendré que ir por mi equipo para comprobarlo, aquí no tengo manera de sacar una radiografía. Tiene contusiones fuertes en el cráneo a la altura del lóbulo parietal… ya le administré algunos des inflamatorios para evitar que esto genere complicaciones, no que se hubieran notado de todas maneras, y su cadera parece estar fisurada.

Cirse abrió grandes los ojos, realmente había recibido un gran daño, ella nunca pensó que tanto. Clarise se abrazó a ella con fuerza mientras que su hermana le acariciaba la cabeza—Tranquila, estará bien—le susurró al odio—es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece—.

—¿Que tan grave está Don?—preguntó el mayor

—Sus heridas son serias, pero está fuera de peligro, si descansa adecuadamente en un par de meses estará como nuevo—anunció el más inteligente y Clarise respiró aliviada. El chico de ojos cafés miró a las dos jóvenes—Si no hubiera sido por ustedes las cosas habrían sido muy distintas, gracias—pronunció desde su asiento con una leve reverencia. Cirse levantó el mentón de su hermana

—Bien hecho hermanita, estoy orgullosa de ti—la abrazó y luego la guio para que ambas salieran del lugar, de seguro los jóvenes tenían mucho que discutir como familia y ella aun tenía que limpiar el blanco pelaje de su hermana las manchas de sangre que le quedaron después de abrazarla

—Gracias por no enojarte Jul… yo sé que no es fácil para ti y aun así accediste a que ellos estuvieran en la casa—La de pelaje blanco restregó su cara contra la mejilla de su hermana y esta le rascó detrás de la orejita.

—No me lo agradezcas… porque esto te va a costar—susurró la de negro a la oreja de su hermana que aun se movía con pequeños tisc nerviosos

—Pero…pero…—La de blanco miró a su hermana completamente asustada, parecía que al fin le iba a pagar todas las que le debía, las bromas, chistes y burlas ahora serían cobrados por la no tan juguetona gatita negra que sonrió maliciosamente.

Cirse la soltó y regresó a la cocina dejando a su hermana en shock y algo asustada. La gatita de pelaje negro no quería toparse accidentalmente con el genio, porque no quería discutir de nuevo con él. Pensaba que mientras menos tiempo pasaran juntos, menos choques tendrían y menos posibilidades había de que descubriera quien era, así que no dudó en prácticamente esconderse en la silla más alejada del desayunador, en un rinconcito donde la despensa la escondía.

En ese lugar se mantuvo por largos minutos, seguramente su hermana estaba afuera de su habitación ansiosa de saber qué pasaría con Mikey, así que ni siquiera fue a molestarla, se recargó en la mesa a ver como humeaba el café. Sopló algunas veces mientras trataba de contener su ansiedad al saber que su amado genio estaba a escasos metros de ella y debía mantenerse a distancia. La vida le pareció tan injusta e irónica. Sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida, cuando volvió a abrirlos su hermana estaba sentada frente a ella llamándola con voz suave. Leo estaba junto a ella

—¡Al fin despiertas Jul! hay algo que tenemos que hablar—por la expresión dulce de la de blanco Cirse estaba segura de que esto no le iba a gustar, pues su hermana tenía esos ojos casi suplicantes con los que pedía todos esos caprichos a los que ella casi siempre se negaba. La joven de pelaje negro suspiró, tenía los ojos irritados y adoloridos por no haberse quitado los pupilentes en todo el día, pero con las tortugas ahí no había más remedio

—Suéltalo—dijo con desgano la de ojos verdes, su hermana la miró con desconcierto—Conozco esa cara, sé que vas a pedirme algo que no me va a gustar, así que suéltalo—completó la idea y apenas dijo esto el líder dibujó una mueca que se esforzaba por ser una sonrisa

—¿Mikey puede quedarse 2 semanas?—Soltó Clarise sin la menor delicadeza

—Donnie dice que es el tiempo mínimo para que podamos moverlo sin riesgos, yo sé que es una molestia…—Leo fue interrumpido porque la mano de la chica se levantó en señal de alto

—¿Vendrán ustedes a cuidarlo?—Preguntó Cirse sin miramientos y Leo asintió—¿Vendrán por turnos o todos estarán aquí al mismo tiempo?—pronunció con tono cansado

—Turnos—aclaró el líder

—Bien, déjame un cronograma con los turnos para saber cuando vendrá Donatello, no quiero toparme con él y que empecemos a gritarnos. Los vecinos podrían quejarse, llamar a la policía o qué se yo—dijo la de falsos ojos verdes para después darle un gran trago al café. Leo miró con ojos inquisitivos a la de pelaje blanco que simplemente se encogió de hombros con sonrisa juguetona

—Te dije que terminaría por aceptar, es un gato pero tiene corazón de pollo—dijo la de ojos rojos al ninja de azul

—Gracias Jul, no tengo como pagarles lo que han hecho por mi familia hoy—pronunció el líder con una enorme sonrisa. La chica dejó la taza de café en el fregadero

—Estamos a mano, solo tómalo así—Cirse sabía que estas palabras no se referían solo al evento en donde la rescataron a ella y a otros muntantes del TCRI, sino a aquel tiempo en que ella estuvo en cama más de dos meses, sin poderse mover y la singular familia cuidó de ella como si hubiera sido la propia, sin embargo Leo no podía sospechar esto y aun se sentía en deuda, agradecido y un poco apenado.

Cirse se estiró, aun con el café parecía un poco cansada, pues las horas extra de entrenamiento de los últimos días al fin le estaban pasando la factura. Sentía que sus ojos se cerraban por sí solos, solo quería llegar a su cama y dormir un par de horas

—Si no les molesta dormiré un poco… Clea pon sábanas en el cuarto de servicio por si los chicos quieren quedarse a dormir y saca unas cobijas y colchonetas extras—La chica caminó para afuera de la cocina con los ojos completamente cerrados, apenas prestando atención a los sonidos de su entorno. Cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta y dio vuelta logró escuchar los pasos de alguien que camina sigilosamente en su misma trayectoria, así que decidió solo da un paso a su derecha para tratar de esquivarlo, pero al parecer el dueño de esas pisadas tuvo la misma idea, por lo que la joven chocó de frente con él. La chica se sobó la nariz después del ligero golpe

—Perdón, tenía los ojos cerrados…—un enorme bostezo evitó que ella siguiera hablando

—Está bien, fue mi culpa, iba distraído—Esa era la voz de Donatello. La chica inmediatamente abrió los ojos como platos y lo miró casi asustada—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó el genio al verla poner esa cara, la chica solo negó con la cabeza, apartó la vista a otro lado y continuó su camino en un silencio nervioso

—Oye ¿Podemos hablar después?—preguntó la tortuga cuando ella estaba por entrar a su cuarto, la gatita negra no se volvió a mirarlo y simplemente asintió de nuevo para luego entrar y cerrar la puerta rápidamente. Donnie al notar esto suspiró—Debe seguir enojada, o tal vez le caigo mal—torció la boca y entró a la cocina para servirse una taza de delicioso y humeante café. Lo necesitaría para cuidar a su hermano toda la noche.

…

Cirse apenas llevaba unas cuantas horas dormida cuando sintió que alguien la movía en la cama

—Vamos Jul despierta—la jovencita de pelaje blanco se estaba cansando de tratar de despertar a su hermana con suaves movimientos, así que después de un rato de intentar e intentar decidió tomar medidas más drásticas

—Lo siento hermanita pero no me dejas alternativa—La joven de ojos rojos saltó en la cama con tal fuerza que el cuerpo de Cirse se levantó del colchón, esto la despertó enseguida completamente alterada. Al no poder sostenerse de algo, la chica que ahora lucía su hermoso ojo violeta y aquel molesto parche, cayó al piso generando un estruendoso golpe

—¿PUEDES EXPLICARME POR QUÉ RAYOS HICISTE ESO?—Le gritó Cirse a su hermanita la cual la veía con una gran sonrisa echada de pansa en la cama

—Ya despertó—fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Clarise y de inmediato la de pelaje negro sonrió también. Se apresuró a ponerse de nuevo los pupilentes y salió de la habitación directamente al cuarto minimalista que ocupaba la tortuga.

…

La gatita mayor llegó casi patinando con el pelaje completamente desarreglado, incluso con un pequeño gallo en la cabeza. Su hermana se paró justo detrás de ella en la puerta. Los hermanos bromeaban mientras que Donnie tomaba algunos datos y signos vitales. Su brazo ya estaba enyesado y un montón de vendas y bolsas para hielo se encontraban por toda la habitación.

Clarise se coló por debajo del brazo de su hermana, que se mantenía agarrada del marco de la puerta como esperando tener permiso para entrar a un cuarto de su propia casa. La gatita blanca se recargó en la pared junto a la puerta y miró con dulzura a la tortuga pecosa hacer bromas y comentarios sarcásticos. De pronto Leo las volteó a ver y las llamó con la mano. Clarise se puso nerviosa y jaló a Jul para que pasara primero

—¿Las recuerdas Mikey? Ellas fueron las que te rescataron de Rahzar—dijo Leo señalando a las dos jovencitas, de las cuales una simplemente traba de aparentar que eso no le importaba y se mantenía oculta en la espalda de la otra

—En realidad la que merece el mayor crédito es Claris—la mayor tomó a su hermanita y la empujó al frente, la gatita de ojos rojos se quedó helada y solamente guardó silencio.

Mikey le sonrió a la chica de rubí—Leo me contó lo que pasó. Creo que les debo una pizza a cada una, pero la cocinaré hasta que me hayan quitado esto—dijo viendo el yeso pero de inmediato los tres hermanos hicieron señas indicando que no aceptaran la pizza

—Como quieras—Dijo Clea y luego regresó a recargarse en la pared mientras sentía que su corazón se le salía del pecho Cirse la miraba atónita, después de haber dedicado tanto tiempo a cuidarlo, después de haber arriesgado la vida de ambas por salvarlo ¿Ahora fingía que no le importaba? la chica de falsos ojos verdes no pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa al darse cuenta del porqué de la reacción de su hermana y con esto de inmediato llamó la atención de Donnie que por primera vez veía sonreír a esa chica que le ponía las bandanas de punta con las discusiones que protagonizaban. Era extraño, tremendamente extraño para él pero en el corazón algo se removió al escuchar a esa gatita reír, y no entendía porque. Los demás hermanos también la miraron curiosos y esto la hizo recuperar su compostura.

—Bien, ahora que Mikey despertó y está fuera de peligro debemos regresar a casa—dijo Leo mientras miraba buscando la aprobación de la hermana mayor

—¿No te quedarás tú a cuidarlo esta noche?—Preguntó la de pelaje negro mientras tomaba de los hombros a su hermanita quien aun tenía actitud de "no me importa"

—No, Donnie se quedará hoy, no quiero arriesgarme a que algo salga mal la primera noche, él es el único que podría tratar una crisis—el líder se acercó más a la chica para hablar con ella en tono bajo—Espero que no te moleste—dijo quedo. Con este lenguaje corporal, casi de complicidad el más alto de los hermanos se sintió incómodo ¿En qué momento su hermano mayor se tomaba tantas confianzas con alguien que prácticamente acababa de conocer?

La joven de ojos verdes le sonrió con actitud condescendiente y eso activó todas las alarmas del genio: A él le gritaba todos los insultos y barbaridades que le venían a la cabeza pero con su hermano era educada, amable y casi complaciente ¿qué rayos estaba pasando aquí?

—Está bien Leo, entiendo la situación—la chica asintió gentilmente con la cabeza—Si nos disculpas, nosotras nos iremos a descansar—la joven de pelaje negro empujó delicadamente a su hermana para salir del cuarto y Donatello frunció la boca ¿Si nos disculpas? ¿Dónde había aprendido esa tipa grosera los buenos modales que no utilizaba con él? Ahora esa colérica chica parecía un delicado pañuelo de seda cuando trataba con Leo ¿Qué había hecho su hermano para ganase a esa joven de carácter explosivo y actitud testaruda? Además ¿Leo? ¿Escuchó bien? Llamó a su hermano por su diminutivo y a él siempre lo llamaba Danatello si bien le iba, pero si estaban en plena discusión, de ñoño, cerebrito y nerd no lo bajaba. Lo había hecho enojar de nuevo y ahora ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra, esta chica estaba superando sus expectativas.

Las hermanas salieron de la habitación con un simple buenas noches y se encaminaron a la habitación de la de pelaje negro.

—Veo que se llevan bien—Dijo el genio a su hermano mayor cuando este ya se preparaba para marcharse junto con Rafael

—No es tan dura como crees—contestó el de bandana azul sin darle mucha importancia

—Pues a mi no me lo parece—Donnie hizo una mueca de disgusto y se cruzó de brazos

—Eso es solo porque ella te cacheteó con la verdad—Rafael sonrió sínicamente desde la ventana adivinando que eso enfurecería más al de ojos cafés. El mayor tomó del hombro al más alto

—Sé que el carácter de los dos no compagina, pero no permitas que eso te afecte demasiado—Leo le sonrió—Además también tendrás que soportar las bromas de Mikey, tómalo como una prueba para mejorar tu paciencia—estas palabras no le hicieron mucha gracia al de bandana morada, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer de todas maneras.

Sus hermanos se fueron y él se dispuso a montar guardia en aquel cómodo reposet que la mayor de las hermanas les había facilitado. Definitivamente esto sería menos agotador que las noches dormitando en su escritorio. Mikey bromeó con él por un par de horas y luego cayó dormido por los medicamentos necesarios para evitar que le doliera demasiado las contusiones.

Eran ya cerca de las cuatro de la mañana cuando unos pasos se aproximaron a la habitación. Con unos ligeros toquidos llamaron suavemente a la puerta. El genio abrió y vio a la chica de ojos verdes que estaba parada en la entrada con una taza de café en la mano.

—Pensé que la necesitarías… ¿Cómo está?—la chica le entregó al joven la taza y se mantuvo quieta. El ninja bostezó, volteó a ver a su hermano y luego salió de la habitación para caminar hacia el comedor, Cirse y él tomaron asiento.

—Bien, solo que ronca como si se hubiera tragado un trombón—El de ojos cafés le dio un sorbo al café y la chica sonrió levemente, él lo notó y se quedó mirándola unos instantes, luego regresó sus ojos al café—¿Por qué estas despierta tan temprano?—preguntó el chico sin mirarla

—Leo me dijo que llegaría más o menos a esta hora y no recordaba si había cerrado con llave el balcón—la chica mostró una hermosa llave antigua que el genio miró con disgusto… Leo, otra vez Leo… el genio había sentido al fin que se había equivocado al juzgar a esa chica cuando le llevó el café así, sin más ni más, pero al darse cuenta que la principal razón por la que se había levantado a esa hora, era su hermano Leonardo, borró de inmediato su sonrisa.

Un silencio incómodo llenó el lugar y el chico solo sorbía el café de a poquitos, muy lentamente y por encima de la taza observaba como ella miraba hacia el balcón insistentemente.

—Si quieres deja la llave y yo le abro—dijo tratando de tomar el objeto plateado, pero la chica la retiró

—No sé, creo que Leo es muy formal y podría sentirse incómodo de entrar a la casa de alguien sin que el dueño lo reciba—la joven se acomodó en su lugar y luego guardó la llave en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Donnie giró la cara hacia otro lado. "Huy que considerada" pensó con fastidio, resoplo y se dijo a sí mismo que ahora que estaban solos tal vez había llegado el momento de hablar

—Oye yo quería…—En ese momento llamaron a la puerta del balcón y la chica volvió la mirada a ese lugar, mientras una sonrisa amistosa se dibujó en su rostro. El genio no tuvo ni que voltear, supo a la perfección quien había llegado, solo rodó los ojos y guardó silencio, parecía que debía esperar para poder hablar con la chica de aquella pelea campal que tuvieron en TCRI y tal vez hacer las pases, aunque presentía que la paz entre ellos no dudaría demasiando.

La chica se puso de pie y Donatello la siguió con la mirada. Vio con incomodidad como ambos se sonreían mientras pronunciaban un amigable buenos días, él en cambio solo había recibido una taza de café y una pregunta indagando el estado del paciente.

—¿Quieren desayunar?—La joven de falsos ojos verdes ni siquiera esperó la respuesta cuando ya había entrado a la cocina y revisaba el refrigerador, sacó de este un poco de huevo, leche, mantequilla, queso

—No, no quisiera causarte más molestias—El joven líder entro a la cocina seguido de su hermano, que miraba con desconfianza la amabilidad que la chica mostraba hacia su hermano mayor y como él se portaba tan considerado con esa chica que hasta hace poco nunca habían visto, o por lo menos era lo que él creía

—No es molestia, de todas maneras ya tengo que preparar el desayuno para Clarise, en dos horas más comienza su entrenamiento y hoy me toca cocinar a mí—Ella batía los huevos mientras un sartén con un poco de aceite tomaba buena temperatura en el fuego.

—En ese caso déjame ayudarte—Leo se paró frente a ella como esperando instrucciones.

—No, de ninguna manera, ustedes son los invitados, sería muy descortés de mi parte—la chica sonrió con una expresión amable y Donatello ya no pudo más, jaló a su hermano del brazo y lo sacó de ahí

—¡Ya te dijo que no! ¿Ahora puedes venir conmigo a ver a Mikey? tengo que darte las indicaciones para su cuidado—el líder miró extrañado a su alto hermano por unos instantes, pero no le dio mucha importancia a su reacción, después de todo, tenía razón. El más pequeño requeriría muchos cuidados en esos días y el genio se tomaba muy enserio su papel como único conocedor de los asuntos médicos de la familia.

Leonardo tomó nota de todo lo que debía de hacer, los horarios en los que debía administrar los medicamentos y los cuidados importantes, cuando de nuevo llamaron a la puerta. Donnie ya casi estaba imaginando a la chica llamando de nuevo a su hermano, así que cuando ella apareció al otro de la puerta ni siquiera se asombró, rodó los ojos y esperó con cierta impaciencia a que reclamara la atención de su hermano mayor

—Donatello cuando terminen ¿Puedes venir a la cocina por favor?—dijo la chica rápidamente para luego salir del lugar y cerrar la puerta tras ella. Donnie abrió grandes los ojos y miró hacia donde ella se había ido con la boca ligeramente abierta. De inmediato echó a andar tras la joven que ya caminaba hacia la cocina

—Jul—dijo él en la puerta de la recámara ella suspiró, odiaba ese nombre en los labios de él pero no había nada que hacer, jamás lo escucharía de nuevo llamarla princesa o simplemente Cirse, la chica lo miró con ese aire de desencanto

—Quería preguntarte si hay alguna restricción en lo que puede comer Mickey—La joven continuó su camino a la cocina y el genio la siguió

—Pues solo que habrá que tener cuidado de no dar alimentos que sobreestimulen su sistema nervioso central debido a que la reacción química con los…—En ese momento el chico cayó en cuenta que estaba hablando justo de la manera en que ella hizo referencia cuando discutieron en el TCRI "Por lo menos yo no recurro a palabrería técnica incomprensible para que todos puedan darse cuenta de lo mucho que sé ¡Que estafa!" recordó sus palabras y se quedó callado un momento

—Supongo que entonces nada de chocolates, dulces, helado—La chica se quedó pensando un rato frente a la alacena y empezaba a separar las comidas demasiado azucaradas.

—¿De verdad te parezco tan nerd?—Donnie dejó salir la pregunta sin tapujos, ella se giró un poco asombrada.

—Oye yo… lo siento, no debí de haber dicho eso—la chica miró al piso mientras sostenía en sus manos un frasco con nutela, él le quitó el objeto de las manos y lo puso en la barra sin dejar de mirarla

—¿Pero sí lo crees?—El chico la miraba fijamente con esos ojos marrón que empezaban a ponerla nerviosa

—¿Por qué quieres saber la opinión de una chica terca y tonta que no podría entrar ni a una universidad promedio?—Ella trató de escabullirse por un lado pero él le cortó el paso.

—Lo siento… Yo tampoco debí de haber dicho eso, es solo que estaba molesto y no pensé las cosas—él la miraba atentamente, esperaba sus palabras con impaciencia.

—Creo que ese es el principal problema… si no lo pensaste entonces ¿lo sentías así?—Ella al fin lo miró a los ojos y él pudo ver una expresión triste, esa misma expresión que puso cuando discutieron en aquel pequeño cuarto del que ella escapó después de su pelea, verla así lo hacía sentir extraño, hacia que sintiera que debía de protegerla. Tal vez la miró por demasiado tiempo en silencio, porque ella se cansó de esperar la respuesta—Creo que no es buena idea que pasemos tiempo juntos—Cirse apartó el brazo del chico para hacerse paso y salió de la cocina casi topándose de frente con una dormida Clarise que muerta de hambre se dirigía a la cocina a buscar qué mordisquear.

—¿Jul?—dijo la gatita blanca al ver a su hermana caminar al cuarto con la cabeza baja—¿No vas a desayunar?—la de ojos rojos no recibió respuesta de su hermana que se encerró en su cuarto azotando la puerta—¿Y ahora qué le hiciste a mi hermanita?—dijo la de pelaje blanco dirigiéndose al genio con el ceño fruncido y luego fue de regreso a la habitación recién cerrada. Donatello se llevó las manos a la cara, ni siquiera entendía que había hecho mal, pero era obvio que esto no era lo que él quería.

El chico caminó al comedor y en él vio los cuatro platos servidos, frente a uno de ellos una taza de café, frente a otro una de te verde y dos más con jugo, le quedaba poco tiempo para regresar a casa todavía con seguridad. Tomó una charola pensada para llevar el desayuno a Mikey y en él colocó dos platos, la taza de café y uno de los vasos con jugo. Caminó con paso seguro al cuarto de la chica, giró la perilla mientras agradecía que a ninguna de las dos se les ocurriera poner el seguro. Apenas entró vio a la hermana de pelaje blanco sentada en la cama tratando de convencer a la otra de que se levantara y fuera a desayunar. Esta última estaba recostada en la cama dándole la espalda y sin quererse mover, no se veía molesta, sino triste, muy triste.

—Clarise ¿Nos permites?—el chico dejó la charola con comida en el tocador del cuarto. La gatita blanca se puso de pie y apenas le iba a reclamar cuando el chico la tomó de la muñeca y la sacó del cuarto para luego poner el seguro

—Sí, es cierto, lo sentí… sentí que ibas a echar todo a perder, que te pondrías en riesgo sin medirlo y sentí un montón de tonterías. Me sentí molesto, desesperado, estresado, preocupado y lo lamento, no estoy acostumbrado a sentir más de lo que pienso, pero eso no significa que no podamos arreglar las cosas. Me alteras los nervios, me haces enojar de la nada y no puedo evitarlo, no sé por qué, tal vez sea una de esas cosas para las que no tengo respuesta como el por qué Leter Hed me agarra de la cara o dónde guarda Mikey los globos con agua que nos lanza—El genio había soltado un discurso que tomó por sorpresa a Cirse, quien lo miraba asustada desde la cama, pues en ese cuarto guardaba las pocas cosas que le quedaban de su vida pasada y estaba aterrada de que él las notara, pero al mismo tiempo quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir

—Nunca nadie me había hecho enojar tanto como tú y no sé porque, no puedo negar que me he enojado contigo más veces de las que hemos hablado, pero tampoco le voy a huir a la situación. Tal vez nos enojemos mil veces y si tengo que disculparme esas mil veces, lo haré, porque quiero intentar que nos llevemos bien en lugar de solo darnos por vencidos. No pido que seamos los mejores amigos, solo que intentemos tolerarnos…creo que nuestros hermanos nos lo agradecerían—El joven tomó la charola y se sentó en la cama para después ofrecerle el vaso de jugo a la chica, ella lo tomó y le sonrió, luego trató de decir algo pero él le puso el dedo en los labios

—No digas nada, si lo haces seguro volveremos a pelear y hoy solo quiero desayunar contigo sin discutir, será nuestro primer logro, ya mañana intentaremos hablar 10 minutos sin gritarnos el uno al otro ¿Te parece bien?—la chica asintió y tomó el plato. El joven la miró satisfecho, esa profunda mirada triste se había apaciguado, así que sintió que esta vez lo había hecho bien. Le dio una probada al Omelette e hizo una mueca—¿Lo preparaste sin sal?—dijo él en un tono de reclamo y la chica simplemente arqueó la ceja—Muy bien, comer en silencio, entiendo—la chica volvió a sonreír y él le correspondió el gesto.

Cuando los dos jóvenes salieron Clarise no estaba por ningún lado y Donnie se fue sin decir una palabra para evitar romper la tregua. Cirse comenzó a recorrer la casa buscando a su hermanita, pensando que tal vez estaría molesta.

Unos minutos después encontró a Leo, Clarise y Mikey desayunando en el cuarto minimalista, la gatita de ojos verdes miraba con ternura como su hermana se esforzaba por comer sentada en una silla sin tener un lugar donde apoyar el plato, considerando lo consentida que estaba, sabía que ese era un gran sacrificio para ella. Clea miraba fijamente a la tortuga pecosa cuando creía que nadie la miraba y sonreía al ver como su hermano mayor lo alimentaba.

Donnie tenía razón, independiente de la decisión que ella había tomado, era evidente que Clarise quería estar con Mikey, al punto de haber aceptado dejarla a solas con el genio en su cuarto, cosa que antes jamás hubiera permitido antes

—¿Ahora por qué pelearon?—preguntó el líder al notar que su anfitriona se recargaba en el marco de la puerta a verlos

—No peleamos, Donatello propuso una tregua—La chica de pelaje negro entró y miró como su hermana abría ligeramente la boca por la impresión

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Hasta para un pacto de paz se gritan?—comentó el líder asombrado

—Oye Leo ¿Y cómo sabes que se estaban gritando?—Preguntó Mikey

—Porque escuchamos a través de la puerta, obvio—dijo Clarise sin ningún tipo de recato para después echarse un bocado a la boca y en ese instante el líder enrojeció por completo

—No es lo que tú crees—Dijo el de azul repentinamente y la chica de ojos verdes arqueó una ceja—Yo solo fui a buscar a mi hermano pero los gritos se escuchaban hasta afuera—el líder estaba completamente abochornado

—Sí, él no se quiso pegar a la puerta ¿Puedes creer que se negó cuando lo invité y hasta me arrastró aquí alegando que no debía de ser entrometida?—Mikey y Leo veían fijamente a la sínica gatita de pelaje blanco con los ojos completamente abiertos

—¿No sentiste por un minuto que estabas escuchando a Rafa?—dijo la tortuga pecosa y su hermano mayor asintió con la boca medio abierta. De pronto Cirse dejó salir una carcajada, la primera desde aquella vez que peleo con Donnie.

Clea la miró fijamente, su hermana estaba feliz, después de tantos días jugándole bromas infructíferas, después de tantas caricaturas que le resultaron insípidas y bobas, después de tantas películas de mala trama, su hermana estaba feliz… ¿Solo por haber hecho una tregua con esa insufrible tortuga? la de ojos rojos suspiro "Estúpido genio" pensó para sí misma y luego se reacomodó en su asiento.

—Si hubiera sabido que espiarte te haría reír de nuevo lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo y no hubiera gastado tanto tiempo en contentarte—hizo expresión de molesta y se giró en la silla mientras dejaba de usar los palillos y tomaba el omelette con la mano. La de pelaje negro pudo notar los celos de su hermana en esa frase y simplemente caminó a para abrazarla

—No te compares, tú simple existencia me hace feliz aunque no siempre sonría—Esa era la primera vez que Cirse se esforzaba por apaciguar los celos incontrolables que su hermanita sentía por el ninja de morado. A pesar de siempre haberse sentido así por él, la gatita menor continuamente recibía regaños y actitudes molestas por la forma de reaccionar ante este sentimiento, pero aquella ocasión fue diferente. Su hermana mayor la abrazó y le rasco el mentón con ternura, como desde la mutación no lo hacía y con esto algo en el corazón de Clea hizo clic, miró a su hermana por entre el abrazo y comenzó a ronronear

—Te quiero Jul—dijo entre ronroneos

—Yo también te quiero hermanita—esas palabras en ese tono exacto la hicieron sentir como la primera vez que Jul la tomó entre sus brazos, cuando ella aun era humana y Clarise era una pequeña gatita de no más de dos meses de nacida, huérfana y ciega. Cirse había hecho de todo para cuidarla, se desveló por semanas, le daba de comer con un gotero y las pocas horas que podía descansar ponía a la pequeña minina junto a su oído para escucharla respirar y vigilar que estuviera bien. Esos fueron días difíciles, pero su hermanita estuvo ahí para ella, le debía la vida a esa humana solitaria que conoció en un refugio de animales y con la que hoy compartía un lazo muy peculiar.

Una sensación de seguridad y tranquilidad la embargó desde el fondo de su corazón e indirectamente agradeció a esa odiosa tortuga por poder sentir de nuevo a su hermana tan fuerte y protectora como siempre había sido, aun cuando seguía prefiriendo que Jul se olvidara para siempre de "Dientes chuecos", como ahora le gustaba decirle, no podía negar que ese aburrido muchacho tenía efectos en su hermana que nadie más podía lograr.

Clarise se encontraba en un momento de suma tranquilidad cuando de pronto su instinto depredador le dijo que alguien la miraba fijamente. Mikey había dejado de comer y la observaba como quien mira una golosina

—¡RONRONEAS!—Expresó en un grito animoso mientras sonreía dulcemente. La gatita blanca en el acto sintió como todos los colores se le venían al rostro al notar esos ojos azul cielo posados insistentemente en ella, así que simplemente puso a su hermana de tal forma que pudiera bloquearle la vista a Mikey y los relajantes sonidos pararon

—¡Claro que ronroneo! soy un gato—dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo, aunque la verdad Cirse no la había escuchado hacerlo desde que habían mutado y ella misma nunca lo había emitido tales sonidos, así que llegó a dudar que tuvieran esa capacidad.

Leo no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cómica escena en la que la gatita blanca usaba a su hermana como escudo para escapar de la mirada curiosa de la tortuga pecosa, que no paraba de pedir que ronroneara de nuevo mientras la otra se negaba con un poco de molestia. Leo se sentía extrañamente en familia en ese lugar aun cuando, según él, acababa de conocer a esas dos chicas. Algo dentro de su alma quería que pudieran seguir en contacto aun después de que Mickey se recuperara y creía ya tener una idea para conseguirlo.

…

Donnie llegó a casa exhausto después de haber pasado en vela casi toda la noche. No tendrían entrenamiento, así que decidió irse a dormir. Se paró un par de segundos frente a su laboratorio para luego optar por ir a dormir a su cuarto, a ese cuarto al que se había reusado a entrar desde que su adorada princesa coreana había desparecido.

Encendió la luz y miró todo. El lugar tenía un poco de polvo porque él nunca quiso limpiarlo, prefería que todo estuviera tal cual como ella lo había dejado, pero hoy necesitaba paz, la paz y tranquilidad que siempre perdía al pasar tiempo con esa felina de ojos verdes que lo desquiciaba.

Se echó en la cama y se abrazó a la almohada para llenarse del aroma que aun conservaba el lecho en donde durmió tantas veces la duce chica de ojos violetas. El sándalo era lo que más se notaba, pero muy en el fondo podía percibir ese suave aroma del cabello de su Cirse. La extrañaba, claro, pero ahora no se sentía triste, parecía absurdo, pero pelear con esa chica le arrancaba la tristeza a tajos, así que ahora solo le quedaba el cansancio a flor de piel. Bastaron unos segundos para caer en un profundo sueño del que no despertaría hasta dentro de varias horas, incluso horas después de que se levantara Rafael.

…

Cuando el ninja temperamental abrió los ojos el estómago le reclamaba comida casi a gritos y de nuevo lamentó que el enano hubiera sido lastimado de esa manera. Ahora él tendría que cocinar su propio desayuno-comida-almuerzo. Caminó todavía adormecido por la guarida hasta la cocina, donde solo tomó un vaso de leche y unas galletas que normalmente el menor de los 4 guardaba celosamente. "Luego se las repongo" se dijo para sus adentros. Apenas iba por la tercera galleta cuando escuchó el saludo agudo de la pelirroja

—Hola chicos—canturreó ella mientras entraba al lugar

—¿Qué hay Abril?—contestó el de rojo desde la cocina, más porque no quería que ella despertara a su hermano genio que porque tuviera tantas ganas de verla en ese momento. Después de su rescate del TCRI la joven de ojos azules había agarrado la manía de buscarlo y él la de huirle. No quería tener que soportar las muestras de afecto que la pecosa tenía para con su hermano de ojos marrón: prepararle el peor café de la historia que con frecuencia se quedaba en la mesa, ayudarle con sus experimentos que con frecuencia estallaban y reclamarle por pasar demasiado tiempo estudiando coreano. No obstante ocasionalmente terminaban estando juntos y esto desembocaba en que lo tocaba distraídamente cuando estaban en el mismo sillón, lo miraba desde lejos y le sonreía si es que llegaba a voltear. Todo eso lo confundía ¿Quién rayos la entendía? ¿No que muy interesada en Donnie?

La pelirroja entró en la cocina y dio una pasada rápida con la mirada

—¿Y los demás?—preguntó la chica al notar que no estaba ninguno de sus hermanos

—Solo está Donnie y está dormido—el de bandana roja mordió otra galleta.

—¿Leo y Mikey salieron en el día? Eso es muy raro ¿Qué pasó?—la pelirroja se sentó junto a Rafa que solo rodó los ojos y volteó a otro lado

—Mikey resultó muy lastimado ayer y las dos hermanas felinas del TCRI lo rescataron. Ahora él está en casa de ellas recuperándose, se quedará allá por dos semanas—el de ojos verdes dio un trago a su vaso de leche.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué confían en dos tipas que acaban de conocer?—Abril preguntó alterada

—¡Sí fue justo lo que yo dije! Pero ya conoces a Bobonardo…—el chico volteó a verla entusiasmado porque al fin alguien hablaba con lógica, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que había terminado a pocos centímetros del rostro de la pecosa chica. Ella no dijo nada, no se apartó, solo se quedó ahí y sintió la respiración del rudo chico. Al cabo de pocos segundos la joven empezó a sonrojarse y se aproximó un poco más a él con mucha lentitud

—¿Y cómo van las cosas con mi hermano? ¿Ya lo reconquistaste?—preguntó Rafael mientras se apartaba de la chica, que suspiró al verlo retirarse.

—No molestes…—comentó ella

—¡Vamos! No me digas que no has podido ganarte su corazoncito de ñoño ahora que tienes el camino libre—el de ojos verdes saboreó otra galleta mientras miraba con actitud soberbia a la chica.

—Yo no…—la joven iba a responder pero fue interrumpida

—¡Hay no me vengas con esa tonta mentira de que no estas tratando de reconquistarlo! Porque ni Mikey te la creería ¿Por algo lo invitaste a ver películas a tu casa no?... Además fuiste tan obvia que solo lo invitaste a él. Hasta Casey se dio cuenta ¿O por qué otra razón crees que querría verme en tu casa para el patrullaje?—Rafa le acercó las galletas a la chica en ademan de que tomara una pero ella no aceptó

—Yo solo trataba de animarlo—se defendió

—¡Hay Abril! cuando a alguien no le gusta algo, ni regalado lo quiere… pero en cambio cuando le gusta—Se paró y caminó por detrás de la chica para decir esto a su oído—buscará la manera de ganárselo—la chica sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda con las palabras del ninja y se le cortó la respiración. Efectivamente Rafael no era precisamente tierno, pero tenía otras cualidades que ella nunca había notado.

El deño de las sais se sentó frente al televisor y buscó en ella que ver para matar el tiempo en lo que daba la hora para ir a cuidar a Mikey. Sin saber bien por qué, ella se sentó a su lado.

—Déjala ahí, ese programa me gusta—ella tomó el control remoto junto con la mano del muchacho y le subió al volumen, luego, sin soltarlo, hizo que bajara la mano hasta el sofá. El chico accedió con un "Ash" a no cambiar el canal, pero después de eso notó que la chica no cortó el contacto aun cuando él ya no hacía ningún intento por quitarle el pequeño aparato. El chico sonrió de medio lado y se quedó quieto, no quería asustar a la pelirroja siendo demasiado proactivo. Miró la pantalla e hizo expresión de disgusto

—Whose line is it anyway? De verdad escogiste un programa cómico para ver conmigo—La chica sonrió

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Fast and Furious? ¿La noche de los muertos vivientes? Me gusta más ver películas y series cómicas contigo, al menos dejas de fruncir el ceño—Luego le guiño el ojo y el chico no supo cómo interpretar eso.

Igual se calmó al ver que ella lo seguía tomando indirectamente de la mano, y no podía negar que ese programa también le parecía divertido. Por esa tarde, no tendría que compartir a la pelirroja con nadie y no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Iría lento, si ella quería, pero no retrocedería ni un poco del terreno ya ganado. Sabía que estaba jugando un juego peligroso, pues ella aun parecía tratar de ganar el corazón de Donnie, pero si su hermano no daba señas de corresponderle, él no perdería el tiempo, así que poco a poco permitió que el control remoto resbalara para que las manos de ambos permanecieran entrelazadas, disimuladamente entrelazadas, pero juntas por primera vez.

…

_Bien, es todo por el día de hoy ¿Qué les pareció? Ya estoy lista para los ataques terroristas por parte de las fans de Rafa, y de Abril. Envíen sus comentarios, no importa que sean quejas, con mucho gusto los recibiré, al fin y al cabo esto es para divertirnos y no me lo tomaré personal. Las cachetadas virtuales siguen disponibles, no me retractaré y si les gustó, no duden en mencionarlo, porque sus reviews me hace muy feliz. Sin más por el momento los veo en el siguiente capítulo._


	22. DAME UN BESO Y YA VEREMOS CAP 22

_Bienvenidos al capítulo 22, me siento extraña por eso de que "Ojos Violetas" en este momento tiene 69 reviews, es un número muy sugestivo :P . Gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos y plegarias para que me recuperara, ya estoy mucho mejor y aunque mi tratamiento será lento y un poco tortuoso, esta crisis ya está pasando. Estoy feliz porque este contratiempo no influyó tanto en la actualización._

_Bittersweet: De nuevo la primera en comentar aun cuando subí el capítulo ya tardecito. Discúlpame que no pude moderar tu review en cuanto la mandaste, ese día me fui a la cama temprano porque sentía que me había pasado el tortumovil encima: me dolía todo, pero claro que no me pasó de noche que comentaste en primer lugar. Te agradezco tus buenos deseos y espero que este capítulo te guste tanto o más que el anterior_

_ScarlettParker: Una de mis lectoras favoritas, me encanta recibir tus comentarios *-*. No tienes idea de cuantas veces las releeo. Que bueno que te gustó esos eventos que están despertando los celitos en mi adorado Donnie y que te guste la actitud que Rafa está tomando de darse a desear. Al igual que tú creo que él será mucho más pícaro, pero dale tiempo apenas inició la pelea y uno nunca sabe. Mil gracias por tus plegarias para que recupere mi salud, te mando un abrazote desde México, estoy muy contenta de que pudiéramos coincidir en este medio n_n_

_isa04kunoich2 Algo me hacía sentir que te gustaría el final del capítulo anterior y recibir retroalimentación de eso me hizo muy feliz, ojalá este capítulo también te guste mucho. Gracias por tus observaciones y te mando un abrazote mi estimada fan del Raphril._

_WOLFJADE28 ¿Tu lengua materna es el inglés verdad? Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras. Si gustas puedes mandar tus comentarios en tu lengua materna, no soy experta pero puedo entenderla y creo que eso te haría sentir más cómoda._

_raphaelblue62 ¡Esa es mi lectora! Sabía que en cualquier momento saltarías para acuchillar a Abril por su osadía de atreverse a poner sus sucios ojos azules en tu chaparro :P . Me encanta tu efusividad. Tú échale a Abril, yo no te detendré ni me ofenderé n_n_

_Zafira A. V: Discúlpame por ponerte tanto Rafa x Abril, espero que lo demás del fic compense el disgusto que te da leer TU RAFA con la pecosa. Tú no te guardes nada, me encanta recibir los reviews que vienen desde el fondo del corazón de mis lectores. Gracias porque a pesar de esto sigues el fic y me alegra que, fuera de eso, te guste. Espero llenar tus expectativas en este capítulo_

_Bueno pues pasen a lo bueno mis queridos lectores_

…

**DAME UN BESO Y YA VEREMOS**

…

Ese día muy a regañadientes Clarise aceptó ir a su entrenamiento y considerando que Mikey se había quedado dormido por los medicamentos el líder decidió ir también. Jul parecía una maestra disciplinada y exigente pero Clarise definitivamente era muy al estilo Mikey, distraída, juguetona pero eso sí, tenía muchísima agilidad. Mientras que los golpes de la mayor era meticulosos y ensayados, los de la más joven eran espontáneos y casi caóticos. La disciplina que practicaban le parecía muy familiar a Leo, aunque evidentemente no era ninjutsu, no cabía duda de que era un arte marcial oriental pero el líder no estaba seguro de cual era, pues estaba muy combinado a los movimientos felinos de las gatitas.

La chica de pelaje negro sujetó a su hermana en un ataque y la arrojó a la pared cerca de Leo que solo dio un paso a la derecha para esquivar a la gatita blanca que salió volando por los aires. La de ojos rojos se giró en el aire para golpear con los pies la pared y dar una voltereta que la llevó a caer en el sitio donde estaba la mayor. Esta, lejos de quitarse, la recibió y se dejó caer con ella para luego empujarla con una patada y lanzarla al techo del dojo, donde la menor se pescó de sus garras.

La mayor la siguió con un poco de dificultad trepando por una de las columnas. Ambas corretearon por los soportes. Clarise se movía con más facilidad utilizando sus cuatro patas mientras que Jul utilizaba movimientos de brincos y acrobacias más propias de un bípedo. Al final la mayor pudo tumbar a la menor del punto más alto del dojo, y aunque esta cayó de pie, como buen gato, su hermana cayó sobre ella haciéndola desplomarse en el piso, con lo que Jul era la ganadora ese día.

Leo estaba impresionado de la disciplina que Jul mantenía en las artes marciales, parecía como que se había dedicado a dar clases toda su vida, pues aun con lo caótica que era su hermana, lograba ponerla en cintura y mantener un entrenamiento ordenado que llegaba a los objetivos mínimos. Cuando terminaron Clarise fue a darse un baño y Leo se acercó a la gatita de pelaje obscuro

—¿Te molestaría si entrenamos juntos? hoy salí muy temprano y no pude hacerlo—La chica lo miró sorprendida

—Claro ¿Por qué no?—dijo la de falsos ojos verdes.

Había muchas cosas que Cirse extrañaba de los meses que pasó con las tortugas, una de ellas era entrenar con Leo, que siempre era tan ordenado y disciplinado. A la chica de ojos violetas le encantaba lo estricto que era en la manera de hacer los movimientos y como corregía las posturas que ella no siempre conseguía con facilidad, en cierta manera era agradable volver a tomar clases con alguien como su padre: riguroso hasta el más mínimo detalle.

En esta ocasión el ninja de la bandana azul no practicaría katas con ella, pero sí combatirían. Cirse estaba un poco nerviosa, pues la última vez Donnie la venció con facilidad, aunque ahora tenía mayor agilidad debido a sus características gatunas y por supuesto mucha más fuerza, cortesía de la fuerza sobre humana que caracterizaba a los mutantes. No obstante no podía compararse con el líder, que estaba acostumbrado a sus características de tortuga y que además había tenido como padre y maestro a toda una leyenda de las artes marciales.

La competencia inició ligera, uno estudió al otro con cuidado. Esta vez Leo no utilizó sus catanas para hacer la competencia más pareja y por supuesto que la gatita negra no utilizó su bo, consideraba que esto podría delatarla fácilmente. La minina de falsos ojos verdes se lanzó al ataque corriendo hacia su oponente, pero en lugar de golpearlo o embestirlo se tiró en el piso y se resbaló en él para atacar los tobillos del líder y tratar de hacerlo caer, pero este en lugar de resistirse se dejó caer en arco hacia atrás con lo que pudo sujetar las tobillos de la chica y se giró en el piso con ella. Al notar su estrategia descubierta la chica de pelaje negro soltó al ninja para evitar terminar en una llave que daría el encuentro por terminado.

Ella utilizó toda su fuerza para tratar de utilizar el impulso que ya llevaban y volver a rodar en el piso para guiar el movimiento de ambos hacia donde ella necesitaba, así la felina quedó sobre el estómago del chico, lista para soltar un par de golpes a la cara, pero él logró tomarla de las muñecas y con una patada se la quitó de encima.

Jul salió despedida pero en el aire se giró y sacando sus garras se aferró al suelo con lo que detuvo su trayectoria antes de golpear contra una de las columnas. El ninja de ojos azules se puso de pie de un salto y se arrojó contra su contrincante para no darle tiempo de reaccionar. Ella salió corriendo con el impulso de sus cuatro patas, luego se puso de pie para patinar sobre el lustroso piso, un montón de patadas y golpes se desplegaron por ambos lados. Cir estaba emocionada, por primera vez en su vida le estaba dando batalla a Leo, claro que ya se había llevado algunas sorpresas y seguramente el líder tenía pensada alguna estrategia para salir victorioso, pero de repente algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba pasó: la joven gatita se tropezó con su propia cola y cayó sobre el líder derribándolo a él también.

Cuando Clarise pasó de nuevo por el dojo lamiéndose el exceso agua del pelaje vio a su hermana y al ninja de bandana azul tirados en el piso disculpándose uno con el otro completamente apenados y tratando de ponerse de pie, la joven sonrió y les tomó una foto desde afuera con su celular, su hermana se veía avergonzada que le pareció adorable y no quiso dejar pasar la oportunidad.

El joven líder extendió su mano a la chica de ojos verdes quien la tomó y se puso de pie.

—Lo siento mucho, fue una torpeza de mi parte—dijo ella con un rojo encendido en las mejillas por la vergüenza que sentía al haber cometido un error tan risible

—No te preocupes, parece que aun no te acostumbras del todo a tu mutación ¿verdad?—dijo el líder tratando de hacerla sentir menos abochornada. La jovencita asintió lentamente y el líder sonrió

—Debió haber sido difícil convertirse en hermana mayor de la noche a la mañana ¿No?—preguntó el de bandana azul y Cirse lo miró sorprendida

—¿Cómo lo supiste?—preguntó ella un poco asustada por sentirse descubierta

—No es difícil de adivinar, tú usas ropa y tú hermana no, tu hermana utiliza sus garras y colmillos con más confianza, mientras que tú utilizas movimientos de artemarcialista, además ella nunca se hubiera tropezado con su cola—Dijo el de ojos azules con una sonrisa comprensiva

—Sí, supongo que para alguien acostumbrado a analizar la situación debe ser evidente—acepto la gatita de pelaje obscuro algo apenada—No se lo digas a nadie por favor, de seguro pensaría que somos más raras de lo que ya han de pensar—Cirse miró a Leo un poco ruborizada, ella no quería que Donnie tuviera más de qué sospechar. Leo suspiró

—No te preocupes, no les diré, no si tu no quieres—se volvió a verla directamente—Aunque estoy seguro de que Rafa te entendería muy bien, a él le pasó algo muy similar, pero las cosas no salieron tan bien como con ustedes dos… ustedes terminaron como hermanas y ellos como… no sé, no son enemigos ya pero las cosas cambiaron mucho—dijo el de ojos azules con algo de nostalgia.

—Es curioso como a veces das las cosas por sentadas y de pronto algo pasa que cambia todo. Yo pensé que ella era feliz con la manera en que era nuestra relación, pero cuando al fin pudimos hablar el mismo idioma me di cuenta que la imagen que tenía de ella estaba solo en mi cabeza—Cirse se recargo en una de las comunas—Ahora me doy cuenta de lo importante que siempre je sido para ella, de cuanto me extrañaba cuando no estaba, y como las decisiones en mi vida la afectaban sin que realmente pudiera decir qué le parecía y qué no—la gatita de pelaje negro se veía perdida en sus recuerdos.

—¿Y cómo pasó?—preguntó el líder. Cirse lo miró y por un momento pensando cuanto debía decirle

—Solo nos cayó esa substancia encima y eso fue todo, instantáneamente pasé de dueña de una tierna gatita a hermana mayor de una chica caótica y celosa—la de ojos verdes sabía que aun había mucho más que contar pero no quería entrar en detalles. Leo recordó aquella ocasión en que esparcieron sin querer las capsulas de mutágeno por la ciudad y se sintió un poco culpable.

—Lo siento—dijo en un tono casi inaudible el ninja pensando que la chica no lo escucharía pero sus finos oídos podía captar mejor el sonido que antes

—No te disculpes, no es tu culpa y además siempre quise tener una hermana, la vida solo me dio lo que pedí—dijo ella mientras se separaba de la columna—¿Quieres darte una ducha? Seguro Clarise ya salió y yo quiero ordenar el dojo—preguntó ella empezando a acomodar el desorden.

El líder la miró en silencio y se preguntó como habría sido la vida de esa chica antes de ser un mutante, pues al parecer tenía una existencia prometedora y fácil, pero ahora tenía una gran responsabilidad a cuesta y él como hermano mayor lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero ella no parecía tener un padre, como el suyo, que la guiara en esos momentos difíciles. Se sintió un poco preocupado por ella, era muy joven para cargar con tanto y aun así parecía agradecida con lo que tenía, sin importar de donde hubiera venido.

—Entonces iré a ducharme, te veo en un rato—Leo se fue de ahí pues de alguna manera sentía que ella no quería revelar más de sí misma y no quería incomodarla.

…

Sin darse cuenta la pelirroja se quedó dormida en el sofá. La chica estaba ligeramente recargada en él, respiraba hondo y podía ver su rostro de cerca él, lo examinó a detalle. Se preguntaba si ella despertaría si la besaba en ese momento, sonrió pícaramente, aunque lo hiciera igual el beso ya nadie se lo quitaba, empezó a acercarse a los labios de la chica cuando escuchó que abrieron una puerta y se reincorporó en su asiento.

Con el movimiento la joven de ojos azules despertó y comenzó a tallarse la cara para desperezarse.

—¿Qué hay de comer?—preguntó el genio entrando a la sala sin saber que su mejor amiga estaba ahí. Rafael rodó los ojos, su querido hermanito le había arruinado una gran oportunidad.

—Nada pero seguramente Abril querrá sorprenderte con sus habilidades culinarias—dijo Rafa con tono petulante viendo como la pelirroja se apresuraba para ponerse de pie

—¡Donnie! al fin despertaste—dijo la chica pecosa algo preocupada de que su mejor amigo la hubiera visto recargada en Rafael.

—Hola Abril, no sabía que habías llegado ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?—preguntó el joven de ojos marrón mientras entraba en la cocina, la pelirroja entró tras de él con una sonrisa nerviosa para luego tomar asiento en la mesa mirando a su amigo.

—Algo, no quise despertarte—El ninja de bandana roja se recargó en la puerta

—Sí, es tan abnegada y condescendiente, debería ordenarse monja—el de ojos verdes habló con tono sarcástico y luego le sonrió a la chica con actitud descarada. El genio abrió la nevera y comenzó a buscar algo que cocinar.

Rafa aprovechó la distracción de su hermano, se sentó junto a la chica y le tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa mientras la miraba fijamente. Ella abrió los ojos como platos e intentó liberarse pero él no se lo permitió, forcejearon un poco y luego la chica desistió por unos segundos disimulando que nada pasaba. En ese momento el esbelto joven sacó unos champiñones, un poco de apio, brócoli y algo de pollo desmenuzado y los puso en la mesa. El ninja de morado fijo su mirada en su hermano que miraba a otro lado y luego se volvió a su amiga que sonreía extraño, pasó dos o tres veces los ojos de uno a otro y luego caminó a buscar algo en la alacena.

En cuanto el de ojos marrón se distrajo de nuevo Abril volvió a tratar de liberarse de la mano de Rafa, mientras que el genio comenzaba un monólogo quejándose de lo pesada que había sido la noche cuidando a Mikey, en ese momento el ninja de rojo jaló con fuerza a la pelirroja para acercarla a él

—Si me tomas de la mano cuando vemos la tele ¿Por qué ahora no?—Susurró a su oído y la chica lo miró con ojos de asesina

—Sueltame Rafael—dijo en tono amenazante la pecosa chica

—Dame un beso y ya veremos—contestó con sonrisa de satisfacción Rafael mientras que la chica lo veía con ojos incrédulos

—Claro que no ¿Estas loco?—dijo ella bajito para que Donatello no la escuchara. De nuevo los dos fingieron normalidad cuando el genio colocó un paquete de Ramen instantáneo en la mesa

—¿También quieres Ramen Abril?—Donnie abrió el paquete

—Sí, claro—contestó la chica con una calma mal fingida, Donnie la miró extrañado y luego se giró a buscar una olla para preparar la sopa mientras continuaba con sus quejas de los ronquidos de Mikey y la extraña anfitriona de aquel enorme departamento

—¡Suéltame ya!—dijo ella entre dientes y el chico negó con la cabeza, era evidente que el joven temperamental era completamente dueño de la situación.

Donnie giró de nuevo para tomar los ingredientes, luego les dio la espalda nuevamente a sus acompañantes sin dejar de hablar. Puso todo junto a la estufa para empezar a cocinar.

—¿Tardará mucho la sopa Donnie?— Preguntó el de los ojos verdes mientras miraba a la pelirroja forcejear por liberarse

—No más de 15 minutos. Si tenías tanta hambre debiste preparar algo antes, eres un comidono—Respondió el genio y Rafael ensanchó su sínica sonrisa. Ella trataba de soltarse pero no lo conseguía y sabía que no podía hacer mucho alboroto si no quería que su mejor amigo se diera cuenta.

Donnie vació la sopa en el agua que ya hervía, luego el sobre saborizante y poco a poco fue agregando cada uno de los ingredientes, ya estaba sirviendo la sopa en los platos y la chica miraba con desesperación como el ninja de ojos verdes la sostenía firmemente sin intensión de ceder. La joven suspiró y en un arranque de desesperación le plantó al ninja de las sais un beso en la comisura de los labios separándose de él justo a tiempo para que Donnie no se diera cuenta de lo ocurrido al poner los platos de ellos en la mesa, junto con sus respectivos palillos.

Rafael sonrió victorioso, soltó a la chica disimuladamente y pasó el dedo índice de esa misma mano por la comisura de sus labios, lo lamió juguetonamente y luego negó pícaramente con la cabeza para luego comenzar a comer.

—Nunca te lo he dicho Donnie, pero me encanta cuando tú cocinas—dijo el ninja de ojos verdes mientras miraba fijamente a la pelirroja con sonrisa pícara

—¿G-gracias?—dijo Donnie confundido mientras continuaba comiendo. Abril se mantenía callada y sonrojada, pero de reojo miraba ocasionalmente al dueño de las sais que lucía una actitud triunfante de la que solo ellos dos conocían el origen.

…

Clarise jugaba con una madeja de estambre y correteaba por el cuarto mientras que su hermana mayor intentaba por todos los medios de concentrarse en un libro, cuya portada rezaba "Trigonometría elemental" la chica de ojos verdes se giró en la cama y comenzó a hacer cálculos en una libreta,

—No, esto no corresponde con ninguna de las opciones, seguramente estoy haciendo algo mal—dijo un poco frustrada la chica mientras rayoneaba el infructífero procedimiento. De pronto la madeja de estambre le rebotó en la cabeza, rodó por el piso y su hermana de pelaje blanco le cayó encima haciéndolas caer a ambas al suelo

—¡CLARISE!—gritó molesta la mayor y la otra corrió a esconderse del otro lado de la cama

—No te enojes, es solo que estoy aburrida—la gatita de ojos rojos permanecía escondida pero sus orejas asomaban

—¿Y por qué no vas a ver la tele con Mikey? Conociéndolo debe de estar viendo alguna de esas caricaturas japonesas que tanto te gustan—La de pelaje negro se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger sus cosas que se habían desparramado por la alfombra. Clarise apenas asomó los ojos por encima de la cama

—¿De verdad puedo? No te molestarás conmigo porque pase mucho tiempo con ellos?—la voz de la gatita menor se escuchaba tímida y dulce

—Claro que no ¿Por qué me molestaría?—Cirse se echó de nuevo en la cama para seguir peleando con ese molesto problema de ángulos y la de ojos rojos empezó a subir a la cama con delicadeza y elegancia

—No lo sé, yo me molesto cuando estas con Dientes Chuecos—Clarise se acurrucó suavemente junto a su hermana mientras esta mordía la goma del lápiz ante su intento por buscar una respuesta.

—¿Te refieres a si me pondré celosa porque pases más tiempo con Mikey que conmigo?—Jul había empezado de nuevo a garabatear números en el papel algo desanimada, su hermanita asintió y la miró con interés

—Creo que sí, me pondré celosa, tal vez mucho—contestó Cirse para después suspirara y rayonear el nuevo intento. Clea la miró como esperando una explicación—Mira hemanita, yo no puedo decir que nunca haya sentido celos antes, pero desde lo que pasó te entiendo más, porque he llegado a comprender lo que es que los sentimientos te rebasen—la de pelaje negro se giró y abrazó a la otra—Creo que la naturaleza felina que compartimos nos hace más posesivas, así que seguramente me podré celosa cuando pases mucho tiempo con alguien más, porque te quiero, pero…—la de ojos verdes se detuvo un momento—…pero no me interpondré en tu felicidad por ello—Clarise la miró asombrada.

—Siempre fui muy dura contigo respecto a eso porque yo no sabía… nunca había tenido un sentimiento tan abrumador y desesperante en mi corazón, tal vez porque papá siempre me enseño a ser prudente y calmada, pero ahora que he experimentado el dolor por el que tú siempre pasaste, te comprendo más—la gatita negra le acarició la cabeza a la de ojos rojos—Así que, solo te pediré que tú también me entiendas a mi cuando me llegue a poner celosa de…—Cirse puso cara pícara y se acercó a decir al oído de la de pelaje blanco—…T-Ú N-O-V-I-O—dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

Su hermana se puso completamente roja y se cayó de la cama al tratar de incorporarse por la sorpresa. De inmediato la menor de las felinas se puso de pie y con cara colérica dijo

—¡Mikey no es mi novio!—Jul comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras que la otra le caía encima y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas—¡Ya basta Jul!—se quejó ligeramente molesta la gatita de ojos rojos

…

Donnie se estiró en su asiento, ya habían pasado varias horas en las que Rafa y Abril miraban la tele juntos, y él pudo estudiar coreano tranquilo. Había logrado terminado ya las 2 lecciones que se había propuesto para la semana, así que pensó en prepararse para ir a patrullar. Él Casey y Abril irían juntos, tal vez se les uniera el líder, pero dependía de que tan agotador había sido su día cuidando al menor de los cuatro.

El joven dejó el libro a un lado y volvió a sacar el archivo que contenía las fotos de su princesa. Recorrió esa hermosa sonrisa con la mirada y recordó la enorme paz que sentía cuando ella estaba cerca. Una idea le llegó a la cabeza: aun no sabía el destino que había tenido la madre de su Cirse, de hecho aun no había obtenido ninguna pista de quien fue. Esperaba que pudiera encontrar algo en los archivos del pasado de la familia en ese idioma extranjero pero estaba exhausto y aun no conseguía nada.

—Cirse—dijo en un suspiro al contemplar esa imagen en la que ella le daba un beso en la mejilla con el cielo de Seul como fondo. Dio un trago a su café y continuó estudiando, probablemente aun le quedaban algunos minutos para ir a patrullar y nada lo detendría, descubriría todo lo que se tuviera que descubrir de esa chica de la que se enamoró perdidamente.

…

—¿Puedo entrar?—dijo la gatita de ojos rojos en la entrada de aquel cuarto minimalista y los ojos azules de la tortuga pecosa la miraron con felicidad.

—¡Clarise!—dijo Mikey muy emocionado—¿Por qué no habías venido?—dijo poniendo esos ojos de cachorro que tan bien le salían y haciendo ruborizar a la gatita blanca—Te perdiste de un gran capítulo de La Fuerza Robomeca—la inquieta tortuga le hizo señas a la felina con la mano para que se acercara y se sentara en la cama junto a él—Además fue un capítulo especial: la princesa rescata a una monita espacial blanca que se llama Mist, de la que se enamora de Squeakums…—apenas la felina de ojos rojos se acercó el ninja la jaló hasta él— …y a ella también le gusta él, pero como le da pena lo ignora y lo hace sentir mal, entonces Squeakums se deprime, deja de manejar al robot y casi los derrotan, pero entonces…—la tortuga de naranja es interrumpida

—No le cuentes el final Mikey, o ya no será tan divertido cuando lo vea—Leo ya estaba saliendo de la habitación cuando dijo estas palabras

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó Clarise al ver al hermano mayor marchándose de la habitación

—Jul me pidió que le entregara los horarios en los que vendríamos a cuidar a Mikey y quiero dárselos antes de que tenga que hacer el cambio con Rafa y aprovecharé que mi hermano parece muy entretenido contigo—para cuando Leo terminó de decir esto la gatita blanca se había sonrojado y había girado la cara para otro lado

—No exageres—la joven fingió no prestar atención a lo que la tortuga de ojos azul cielo le recitaba a una tremenda rapidez pero seguramente si le hubieran hecho un examen al respecto lo habría pasado con honores.

…

—¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso Rafael?—preguntó molesta la pelirroja pero tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, pues esto podría hacer que el genio saliera del laboratorio

—¿Qué no te gustó? Tal vez debí de haberme puesto exigente y no conformarme con ese beso tan mojigato—contestó el ninja de rojo mientras jalaba a la chica para que quedara a escasos centímetros de él, la joven lo miró impactada y casi sin respirar—Oh, espera, había olvidado que le coqueteas a mi hermano mientras me tomas de la mano a sus espaldas—el chico hizo una mueca fastidio y se apartó—Cuando te canses de jugar niñerías háblame, pero no te aseguro que seguiré interesado—Luego apretó el control remoto para reproducir la película y se acomodó en su asiento

—Eres un idiota—dijo la pelirroja en un suspiro pero muy dentro de ella se dio cuenta que había perdido ya un poco de autocontrol con él, le estaba permitiendo avanzar más de lo que había pensado que le permitiría e incluso había rechazado pasar lo que quedaba de la tarde con el genio. Según ella para poner en su lugar al ninja de las sais, pero no era como que esa platica le hubiera llevado más de 10 minutos, ahora estaba sentada junto a él y lo veía de reojo ocasionalmente.

…

Dos mujeres miraban desde abajo el departamento donde alguna vez había colgado esa campanilla dorada en la ventana

—¿Estas segura que este es el lugar? Lo hemos vigilado por meses. Parece que se nos escabulló de nuevo—dijo una jovencita de cabellos negros que lucían un llamativo mechón rojo, a una mujer adulta de ojos azules. La piel blanca de la mujer era tan clara como el mismo papel y su cabello negro y lacio caía hasta sus hombros

—Sí, es probable, pero es lo único que tengo—dijo la dama de cabello largo mientras que la otra simplemente se cruzaba de brazos.

a—Esta bien, no es como que tuviéramos mucho que hacer en estos meses de todas formas… yo estoy cansada, iré a comparar comida ¿Quieres algo?—los ojos grises de la más joven recorrieron el lugar de nuevo

—Lo que quieras está bien—dijo la mayor y en el acto la chica del mechón rojo comenzó a andar perdiéndose en las sombras de la ciudad.

…

El tiempo pasó y la hora de que Rafael llegara a relevar a Leo se aproximaba cuando el líder tocó a la puerta de su anfitriona, ella abrió con el pelaje desparpajado y una cara de fastidio tremenda

—Vine a traerte el cronograma que me pediste, mañana vendrá Donnie en el día, pero si te molesta mucho puedo cambiarle el horario para que él venga por la noche—el joven líder le entregó a la chica un pedazo de papel con la planeación de las dos semanas y en que horario vendría cada uno.

—No, está bien, de todas maneras mañana estaré ocupada y saldré poco de mi cuarto—la gatita tomó el papel, buscó en uno de los cajones de la cómoda junto a la cama un poco de cinta. Pegó el cronograma en la puerta con cuidado.

—Has estado encerrada toda la tarde ¿Te pasa algo? Te ves cansada—Preguntó Leo algo preocupado al ver a la chica tan agotada

—No es nada del otro mundo solo estoy—la chica dudó por un segundo si decirle, pero luego llegó a la conclusión de que no era nada realmente importante—Estoy llevando la preparatoria en línea y tendré exámenes pronto, pero el área de matemáticas no es lo mío—la de pelaje negro se estiró y luego se masajeó el cuello.

—Tal vez deberías de decirle a Donnie él es muy…—la gatita de ojos verdes interrumpió al líder

—Noooo… por favor no, no le comentes nada, sería muy humillante que se diera cuenta que no puedo con cosas tan simples—dijo ella con las mejillas completamente ruborizadas. Leo la miró comprensivo.

—Está bien, no te preocupes, no le diré… si quieres después te ayudo, no soy tan inteligente como él, pero siempre puedo preguntarle sin que sepa que yo te explicaré—le dijo en complicidad, la chica le correspondió la sonrisa y en ese momento llamaron de nuevo al balcón.

Cuando Cirse abrió la puerta se topó de frente con Rafael quién estaba recargado con actitud déspota en la pared junto a la puerta

—Pasa seguramente tu hermano ya te está esperando—la joven de pelaje negro le cedió el paso al chico rudo, y en ese momento la mirada de ella y del genio, que se encontraba al fondo, se cruzaron. Al chico de bandana morada no le pasó inadvertido que la chica tenía un leve sonrojo que resaltaba con el negro que dominaba en su cara, por su parte la mayor de las felinas se mordió la lengua para no decir nada al ver al genio acompañado de la pelirroja

—¡Chicos pasen Mikey está despierto y estará feliz de verlos!—dijo el líder colocándose detrás de la gatita negra, esto hizo que Donnie frunciera el ceño. Ella está sonrojada y él actúa con tanta confianza con ella ¿Qué pretende esta tipa con su hermano mayor?

—Nos vemos de nuevo chica felina—dijo con actitud presuntuosa Casey

La chica lo detuvo cuando se encaminaba a saludarla de beso—Soy un poco tímida con el contacto físico, no lo tomes personal Casey—estrechó la mano del chico y lo guio a que entrara, mientras que Leo entraba a la cocina, donde había quedado con la gatita de esperar a que le entregara el problema que tanto se le estaba dificultando

—Hola—saludó con una enorme sonrisa la de ojos azules—Mucho sin vernos—la gatita de ojos verdes la dejó con la mano extendida unos segundo, volteó a ver rápidamente a Donatello y le sonrió con gran esfuerzo a la pelirroja

—Me alegro de que no has sido víctima de ningún nuevo secuestro, si quieres puedo darte clases de defensa personal, sirven cuando no hay chicos sobreprotectores cerca—le tomó la mano con fuerza, tal vez demasiada. Donnie jaló el brazo de Abril para que la gatita la soltara

—No es necesario, Abril es una kunoichi en entrenamiento—Intervino el ninja de bandana morada y la chica de ojos verdes volteó a verlo con esa expresiva mirada

—¿De verdad? ¡Que grata sorpresa! Por la manera en que la tratas no lo hubiera imaginado—Cirse dio media vuelta y caminó despacio hacia adentro de la casa mientras movía su cola en un elegante vaivén. El más alto miró con el seño fruncido a la chica ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿No acababan de acordar la paz por la mañana? ¿Qué tenía contra Abril?

—¿Que fue todo eso?—Se extrañó la de ojos azules

—No le hagas caso—dijo molesto Donatello

—¿Me pregunto que habrá tratado de decir con eso de los chicos sobreprotectores?—dijo Rafa con una de esas sonrisas burlonas dedicadas a Abril quien lo miró con un poco de molestia. Por su parte Casey miró extrañado esta interacción entre la pelirroja y su mejor amigo.

…

En cuanto el grupo entró al cuarto vieron una escena bastante tierna, Mikey le tocaba las orejas a Clarise y observaba emocionado como estas se movían involuntariamente

—¡Ya te dije que dejes de hacer eso!—dijo la gatita mientras se aplastaba ambas orejas contra la cabeza, tratando de esconderlas de la traviesa tortuga.

Clarise miró a todos los que entraban mientras ladeaba un poco su cabeza. Sonrió al ver a Rafael, esa tortuga fue quien se encargó de que ella estuviera bien alimentada cuando su hermanita la dejó a cargo de Mikey, pero palideció cuando detrás de él vio entrar a la pelirroja y al ninja de bandana morada

—Tengo que irme—dijo de inmediato y salió en búsqueda de su hermana, la cual seguramente estaría hecha un mar de celos al ver a Dientes Chuecos y Pelos de Zanahoria juntos.

—Esa chica es rara—dijo Rafa después de verla salir como bólido por la puerta

—Es que la pusieron nerviosa—la defendió Mikey y el de ojos verdes sonrió

—Miren el enano defiende a S-U N-O-V-I-A—se burló el temperamental

—Pensé que se llamaba Clarise ¡Que nombre tan raro! Sunovia ¿Será japonés?… de cariño le diré Suno—dijo con tono ilusionado el menor de los cuatro y el genio se palmeó la frente con fastidio.

…

Clarise entró corriendo a la cocina, en ella vio sentada al desayunador a su hermana junto con el líder del equipo

—¿Seguro que no es demasiada molestia? Has estado aquí todo el día y debes de estar cansado ya—Cirse colocó en la mesa una hoja con un problema de trigonometría escrito en él

—No te preocupes, debo de aprovechar cuando Donnie esté en casa por si no puedo resolverlo por mi mismo—Leo le sonrió a la chica y comenzó a examinar el contenido de la hoja. En ese momento la gatita blanca se abalanzó a los brazos de su hermana

—Lo siento Jul—dijo en cuanto la tuvo en sus brazos

—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que querrías estar con nuestros invitados—la mayor entendía a la perfección el por qué su hermanita había entrado tan presurosamente pero no quería hablar de ello, después de todo como Clea le dijo una vez, mientras menos pensara en ello, menos dolería—Hermanita no te preocupes, solo estoy hablando algo importante con Leo. Regresa con Mikey estaré bien. Clarise vio a su hermana preocupada y luego miró a Leo.

—Está bien pero ¿Hablamos luego?—la gatita blanca salió un poco preocupada de la cocina después de que su hermana aceptara hablar del asunto en cuanto estuvieran solas. La minina de ojos de rubí suspiraba al pensar que debía de encontrar una manera de evitar que su querida Jul sufriera por las impertinencias de esa descuidada tortuga cuando vio al genio caminar en sentido opuesto a ella. La gatita de pelaje blanco solo lo vio fijamente y le sacó la lengua. Donatello la miró completamente confundido, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada la felina salió corriendo en dirección al cuarto minimalista.

—No sé por qué tengo la impresión de que no soy muy bien recibido en esta casa— pensó en voz alta el genio y luego entró a la cocina. Miró con disgusto a su hermano sonriéndole a la gatita de pelaje negro

—Eres un buen amigo Leo, disculpa los problemas que te estoy causando, ya bastante tienes como para cargar conmigo—La chica de pelaje negro estaba algo avergonzada de tener que pedir ayuda a Leo en algo tan mundano y trivial, así que miró al piso mientras jugaba nerviosamente con el lápiz que sostenía entre sus dedos.

—No digas eso, te lo debo por todo el apoyo que has brindado a mi familia estos días, tómalo como mi manera de agradecerles—el ninja de azul inclinó ligeramente su cabeza en señal de amistad y esto puso furico a Donnie quien desde que los vio juntos mordió involuntariamente su labio interior para distraer un poco a su mente con el dolor, pero en ese instante su boca actuó casi por voluntad propia.

—¡Leonardo!—dijo el genio con molestia—Ya casi es hora de irnos—miró a la chica con desdén y luego miró de nuevo a su hermano—Si nos acompañarás al patrullaje, es hora de que nos vayamos—Cirse y Leo se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz del alto joven tan exaltada y esto no hizo más que levantar más inconformidad en el genio, si no estaban haciendo nada malo no tendrían por qué reaccionar así. El ninja de morado clavó sus ojos en la chica de ojos verdes con disgusto

—Sí, tienes razón, se nos hace tarde…vámonos hermano—dijo Leo guardando en su cinturón la hoja que le dio la chica y que de inmediato despertó la curiosidad en el dueño del bo. Leo tomó por el brazo al esbelto muchacho presintiendo que si lo dejaba ahí los dos jóvenes volverían a discutir.

—Te veré mañana por la noche—se despidió el líder de la chica que no pudo evitar sentirse terrible por la manera en que la miró el genio

—Adiós Leo—Un vejo de tristeza se reflejó en la voz de la chica, tristeza que el Donnie notó enseguida y curioso echó una última mirada antes de que su hermano termina de empujarlo fuera. Lo que vio causó un ligero piquete en su corazón, ella parecía estar triste de que se fuera su hermano mayor ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué con el mayor era tan dulce y con él era una completa fiera?

Cuando él apareció en el balcón ella se mostro todo menos amable o feliz de verlo ¿Por qué con él era tan diferente? Ni siquiera con Rafael se ponía tan a la defensiva y eso que su hermano temperamental no tenía precisamente la mejor actitud y hasta expresó abiertamente su desconfianza en ellas. El genio se molestó de nuevo, no le gustaba esa manía de tratarlo tan distante y secamente, eso simplemente lo hacía perder los estribos.

…

Cuando Clarise llegó de nuevo a la recámara, no se sintió en confianza de entrar, así que se quedó en el marco de la puerta meciéndose con actitud tímida y callada mientras escuchaba la voz alegre de esa tortuga de ojos azules. Suspiró y esto delató su presencia ante el chico pecoso.

—¡Regresaste Suno!—dijo con una gran sonrisa Mikey, ella lo miró extrañada ¿Suno? ¿Por qué le decía Suno?

El chico de bandana naranja dio unos golpecitos en la cama para indicarle que se sentara junto a él, y la chica entró con las orejas hacia atrás y la colita entre las patas, cautelosa y tímida.

—¡Se ve tan dulce!—comentó Abril y la gatita se escapó de la mirada curiosa de la humana colocándose muy cerca de Mikey. La gatita blanca no solía ser tímida, pero cuando estaba con la tortuga pecosa sentía que algo dentro de ella se volvía transparente, una sensación de vulnerabilidad la invadía y no podía evitar actuar de esa manera casi infantil. No obstante sentía casi una necesidad de pasar a su lado todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Ahí, escondida tras el caparazón de Mikey Clea notó algo, Rafa y Abril se miraban disimuladamente uno al otro, tratando de no ser descubiertos infraganti. Esto la hizo recordar un evento hace ya algún tiempo, antes de que Jul y ella mutaran… una confesión de la que ella fue indirectamente testigo y que seguramente su hermana mayor no podría recordar, ya que estaba profundamente dormida en la cama. Trataba de recordar esas palabras ¿Cómo eran? ¿Te prometo que la olvidaré?... Parecían importantes pero ella no les había prestado tanta atención porque una interesante presa la distraía constantemente. La chica intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de recordar lo más fiel mente que pudiera. Sin darse cuenta la gatita blanca recargó la mejilla en el hombro de la joven tortuga, su rostro era pensativo y su mirada parecía distante. La voz de Abril se escuchó muy en el fondo mientras la felina se esforzaba más en recordar

—¡Que tierna es!—Las palabras de la pelirroja se escucharon casi como en un sueño, no podía dejar de pensar hasta que de pronto algo la hizo volver en sí, una sensación tibia y agradable que hizo que su corazón se acelerara de la nada. Parpadeó y al ver a Mikey tan cerca tragó saliva sonoramente e intentó alejarse, pero sin que los demás se dieran cuenta la pecosa tortuga la tomó de la mano de la gatita impidiendo que se alejara. Ella lo miró asombrada, pero la joven tortuga parecía inmutable, completamente natural, reía, bromeaba y mantenía la conversación con sus amigos como si no la tuviera fuertemente aferrada de la mano. Clarise sonrió, sintió una felicidad que jamás había sentido en su vida y que no quería que terminara. Ronroneó muy despacio, muy bajito, pero era evidente que Mike la escuchó porque la miró un segundo y le extendió una sonrisa de complicidad, para luego seguir atendiendo a los visitantes hasta que estos se empezaron a despedir, fue en ese momento en que el ninja de la bandana naranja la soltó muy despacio, pues había llegado el momento de que Clarise acompañara a los visitantes a la puerta, como una educada anfitriona.

…

Aquella noche durante el patrullaje Donnie pidió ir con Leo, había algo que quería hablar con su hermano, por ello Casey y Abril se fueron solo. Esto le hizo darse cuenta a la pelirroja lo poco que le importaba ya al genio en el aspecto romántico, pues en otro tiempo hubiera protestado por esto en lugar de sugerirlo.

Abril caminaba desanimada junto a Jones por el barrio cercano al restaurante de Murakami, hasta que escucharon golpes cerca de ellos. Los chicos se aproximaron esperando a encontrar a un pobre desvalido siendo atacado por los dragones púrpura, ya que este era su territorio, pero en cambio encontraron a una chica que les estaba poniendo una paliza a los tres pandilleros mientras se reía de ellos

—¿Y así piensan sobrevivir llevando una vida criminal?…seguramente solo pueden asaltar a abulelitas y niñitas de cinco años—la chica de cabello corto y mechón rojo pateó a Fong, que cayó al piso completamente aturdido. El puño de Sid iba directamente hacia ella pero en lugar de bloquearlo o esquivarlo lo interceptó con un golpe de vuelta, el enorme pandillero gritó por el dolor, pero ella solo sonrió—Debulucho—dijo al más fornido de los tres.

Casey la miró sorprendido ¿Quién rayos era esa chica? La joven sacó un labial de su bolsillo y lo abrió, pero para la sorpresa de la pelirroja y el deportista este no contenía maquillaje, sino una navaja.

—¡Va a matarlo!—dijo asustada la pelirroja

—No si yo puedo evitarlo—el temerario chico bajó a toda velocidad valiéndose de unos cables y bloqueó la estocada de la joven con ese extraño cojinete lleno de clavos que llevaba en su brazo izquierdo. La chica se lastimó la mano con uno de los afilados objetos y soltó el arma

—Basta linda, ellos ya no son una amenaza—Casey impostó la voz tratando de hacerla sonar más atractiva y misteriosa, la chica se lamió la herida y se rio un poco

—¿Qué? ¿Ya no tenían disfraces de payaso en la tienda?—la chica le frunció el seño y un par de gotas de sangre cayeron de su mano—metete en tus asuntos Scary Movie—ella medía cuidadosamente al joven enmascarado, en un ademán entre sensual y atemorizante paseó su lengua por la herida, para luego lamer sus labios, probando así la sangre que había quedado en ellos. Casey la miró cuidadoso, era condenadamente linda y exudaba violencia por cada poro.

Los tres dragones púrpura se pusieron de pie y corrieron para ponerse a salvo, la chica trató de correr tras ellos pero Casey le cerró el paso.

—Basta, ser un justiciero implica saber cuando la batalla terminó—La chica le sonrió de medio lado

—Ahora entiendo eso de "El león cree que todos son de su condición"—la chica se abalanzó hacia el muchacho y con una rapidez sorpréndete le tiró tres golpes—¿Qué te hace creer que soy una justiciera Kick Ass?—de pronto el arma de Abril golpeó a la chica arrojándola lejos de Casey

—Deja a mi amigo en paz—gritó la pelirroja desde arriba del edificio para luego comenzar a bajar por las escaleras de servicio

—Así que el bebé trae niñera—la chica miró a los dragones púrpura alejarse más y bufó—Está bien, ya me los encontraré de nuevo y entonces me las cobraré—La jovencita tomó una bolsa de papel y se fue corriendo hacia una calle cercana donde los chicos la perdieron de vista

—Últimamente Nueva York tiene demasiados justicieros ¿No crees?—dijo la pelirroja pero el joven de cabello negro no parecía muy calmado

—Abril, por lo que dijo no creo que ella esté de nuestro lado—concluyó Jones con tono preocupado

…

En otro punto de la ciudad Leo y Donnie patrullaban con un silencio incómodo entre ellos

—¿De qué era el papel que te dio esa chica?—preguntó el genio tratando de aparentar tranquilidad

—Solo algo en lo que me ofrecía a ayudar—el de azul trataba de dar la menor cantidad de información para proteger el secreto de esa chica que, por alguna razón, le simpatizaba.

—Leo ándate con cuidado con ella, no me gustaría que pasara algo parecido a lo que ocurrió con Karai—dijo el genio y Leo le dedicó una mirada entre apenada y molesta

—Ella no se parece a Karai en nada—las palabras de líder esto no tranquilizaron a la tortuga del bo

—No la conoces tanto como para decir eso Leo—argumentó el menor

—Tú tampoco la conoces tanto como para desconfiar así de ella Donnie ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto? A Abril la viste en la calle menos de cinco minutos y hasta contradijiste a sensei para poder ir a rescatarla. Esta chica nos ayudó a sacar del TCRI a los mutantes, ayudó a salvar a nuestro hermano y nos abrió las puertas de su casa ¿Qué ves en ella que te hace desconfiar tanto?—Leo había dejado de prestar atención a la calle y miraba fijamente a su hermano.

Donnie esquivó los ojos azules ¿Cómo le diría que temía que esa chica terminara manipulándolo para sus propios intereses? ¿Cómo decirle que le parecía extraño que con uno era educada y suave, mientras que con el otro se comportaba colérica y grosera? El genio suspiró.

—No lo sé Leo, pero solo prométeme que te cuidarás y no confiarás de más en ella—Donnie ya miraba a la calle, miró pasar a la chica de cabello corto y mechón rojo sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Sí Donnie, te prometo que seré cauteloso, pero tú prométeme que le darás una oportunidad—el líder siguió con la mirada a la chica

—Lo intentaré Leo—para entonces la chica ya había captado la atención del genio y del líder, pero una llamada lo hizo distraerse. Leo tomó su T-phone repartiendo su atención entre la chica que corría en la calle y su hermano

—¿Problemas Abril?—preguntó el de azul al teléfono

—No sé, pero creo que si hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar chicos—dijo la voz al otro lado del auricular y colgó.

—Parece que el patrullaje terminó por hoy Donnie—el líder guardaba su celular y dirigía otra mirada a donde la chica del mechón rojo desapareció.

…

La gatita de pelaje negro tocó la puerta abierta del cuarto minimalista el de los ojos verdes se volvió a verla

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó con desgano el de bandana roja

—Preparé la cena y le traje algo a Mikey—la chica dejó la charola con dos hamburguesas en la mesita de noche—Vamos Clarise—la de ojos verdes extendió su mano pero su hermanita negó con la cabeza

—¿Puedo comer aquí Jul?—preguntó ella con dulzura, Cirse suspiró y volteó a ver a Rafael quien volteo a otro lado con desdén

—No hermanita, ellos deben de estar cansados, dales su espacio—la expresión de decepción de la gatita blanca le dolió en lo más profundo del corazón a la mayor, pero apenas Clarise se había puesto de pie Mikey le tomó la mano llamando su atención

—¿Vendrás mañana verdad?—Mikey dijo esto con completa seriedad y esto sorprendió a Rafael, acostumbrado a ver al pecoso muchacho jugando y bromeando con todo. La gatita se sonrojó y asintió en silencio para luego zafarse de la mano de la tortuga con cuidado

—¿Por qué no vienen las dos a cenar con nosotros?—dijo Rafa todavía mirando a otro lado—No quiero dejar al enano solo para ir a cenar, si lo hago seguro para cuando regrese ya habrá hecho algún alboroto—Para ese momento Clea ya miraba ilusionada a su hermana que solo exhaló y asintió.

—Traeré otra silla—dijo la chica de pelaje negro mientras salía del lugar con una ligera sonrisa en los labios

En la guarida Leo se había plantado frente a ese papel tratando de descifrar el procedimiento adecuado para resolver aquel problema al tiempo que repasaba una y otra vez lo que Abril y Casey le relataron. Una chica de unos 15 años con una gran capacidad de pelea pero que no parecía con buenas intenciones, eso solo le ponía más presión al líder. Esto sin mencionar el estado en el que estaba el menor de los cuatro. El joven se recargó hacia atrás en una de la silla del comedor pensativo ¿Debían de tomar medidas en cuanto a esto? Y de ser así ¿Cuáles serían? El ninja de azul estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no notó que su hermano genio había entrado a la cocina y tomó el papel antes que él pudiera reaccionar

—¿Esto fue con lo que te ofreciste a ayudarle? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Pude haberle explicado ahí mismo en no más de 20 minutos—dijo el genio mientras el mayor le arrebataba el papel

—Porque ella no quería que supieras, no sé por qué pero le parecía humillante que te dieras cuenta que tenía problemas para presentar un examen de trigonometría y ahora gracias a ti faltaré a mi promesa—Leo se veía un poco molesto

Donnie bajó la mirada

—¿Ella te dijo eso? ¿Que le daba pena que supiera que se le dificultaba un problema de trigonometría?—preguntó preocupado el genio

—Prácticamente me suplicó que tú no te enteraras—el líder suspiró—¿Qué le dijiste a esa chica para que esté tan renuente a aceptar específicamente tu ayuda?—Leo miró a su hermano que tomó de nuevo la hoja de papel y la acarició con tristeza.

—Algo de lo que me arrepiento mucho, no pensé que la afectara tanto—el corazón de la tortuga de morado se estremeció al recordar esa mirada triste—No le digas que sé Leo, yo te ayudaré a que le expliques, realmente ya casi lo resolvía, solo le faltó utilizar aquí el coseno, es solo una substitución simple pero que sin ella no podría hacer las eliminaciones adecuadas, seguramente se dará cuenta en cuanto se lo señales… ¿Sabes? yo tardé media hora para conseguir que Abril lo entendiera cuando le expliqué trigonometría, Jul es lista, mucho…—el genio suspiró—Me siento la persona más cruel del mundo Leo—dijo la alta tortuga pensando en todo lo que sospechó de ella por ese tonto papel.

—No eres cruel Donnie, es solo que ustedes tienen químicas opuestas, es todo, pero creo que si se conocieran mejor, tal vez podrían llevarse bien, quien sabe tal vez llegaran a ser buenos amigos—El de ojos marrón le sonrió a su hermano.

—Cuando puedas trae los problemas en los que ella tenga dudas, con mucho gusto te explicaré para que puedas ayudarla—dijo el genio doblando de nuevo el papel

—¿No prefieres que hable con ella para que le expliques tú mismo?—Leo no se sentía muy a gusto de engañar así a esa chica que a él le parecía bastante sincera

—No, no quiero delatarte, ustedes sí se llevan bien y tal vez si se entera se sienta traicionada, además seguramente si ella y yo nos sentamos a estudiar terminaremos peleando en menos de dos problemas—Donnie tomó un vaso de leche y se sentó a beberla. Su hermano hizo una mueca de extraña aceptación mientras miraba al esbelto muchacho tomar asiento

—¿Leche? ¿Desde cuándo tomas leche por la noche?—se extrañó el líder

—Cirse me dejó esa costumbre, tomar leche, respirar el aroma del sándalo y sentir el mundo con los ojos cerrados para tranquilizarme—el genio miró el fondo del vaso con melancolía

—Lo siento mucho Donnie, nunca podré saber cómo te sientes, pero me alegra que lo estés superando—comentó con tristeza el mayor

—Te parecerá raro, pero hay algo que no me deja deprimirme, algo muy raro—dijo el genio

—¿Qué cosa?—preguntó intrigado el mayor

—Estar con Jul… me hace enojar tanto que de inmediato se me olvida por qué estaba triste—dijo Donnie con una sonrisa resignada

—Sí, es raro, mucho… ustedes dos están enfermos—dijo el líder casi con una sonrisa—Anda excéntrico, vámonos a dormir, mañana tú tienes que cuidar a Mikey y por lo menos estaré tranquilo pensando en que no te deprimirás, aunque ustedes desaten una guerra nuclear en ese departamento—el mayor le dio un par de palmaditas en el caparazón a su hermano y se fueron a descansar.

…

_Pues esto es todo por el momento ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Gracias de nuevo por dedicar un poco de su tiempo a leer esta historia. Me hace muy feliz que hay personas al otro lado de la red que disfrutan este relato y es por ustedes que me esfuerzo en cada línea. Si eres de los que odian a Rafa x Abril creeme que no me ofenderé porque me lo pongan en los comentarios, sé que lo que escriba no puede gustarle a todos y no me molesta recibir su opinión sincera, al contrario, lo aprecio mucho. Manden sus reviews, las estaré esperando con ansia y las leeré como 20 veces cada una. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._


	23. NO EXPLIQUES LAS BROMAS CAP 23

_Bienvenidos al capítulo 23. Después del comentario de una lectora me dio por volverme a dar un paseo por este fanfic y leer la mayor cantidad de capítulos que mis ratos muertos en los camiones o en la cama enferma me permitieron, y me sorprende como ha cambiado en tantos sentidos: Formato, las interacciones en los personajes y la cantidad de lectores que mandan sus reviews. Gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia, a los nuevos lectores, a los lectores que me han seguido desde el principio, en fin a todos._

_Zafira A. V Pues qué le hacemos? prometo que luego te hago otro fic con Rafa que no tenga nada que ver con la pelirroja para que disfrutes más la lectura, pero que bueno que te gusten las actitudes que está tomando la tortuga más ruda y sexy para muchas de mis lectoras ;)_

_ScarlettParker No pensé que te gustara tanto la interacción entre Rafa x Abril y Clarise x Mikey. Tienes razón, para Cirse nunca existirá nadie más que Donnie, para ella él es el primero y el único n_n_

_raphaelblue62 Me encantan tus reviews porque son tan espontáneas, me hacen reír y me ponen feliz. Yo sabía que comentarías algo de ese beso, a ver que te parece lo que tengo preparado para hoy_

_Anodyne Al fin otra persona a la que le gusta Rafa x Abril! Ojalá te guste lo que sigue con esta pareja._

_isa04kunoich2: Gracias por todo lo lindo que me pusiste en tu review, yo sé que tú estas esperando ese beso definitivo pero lo bueno se hace esperar, después de todo Rafa sabe que se está metiendo en camisa de once varas al bajarle la fan a su hermano :P_

_Bittersweet: Veo que el raphril está ganando puntos, que bueno que te gustara el capítulo anterior, gracias por mandar tus comentarios cada capítulo, no importa si eres la primera o no, siempre me gusta leer las palabras que me envías. Es un gusto escribir para lectoras como tú_

_musicatmnt: Gracias por enviarme tu primera reseña de este fic. Estoy feliz de que después de seguir la historia desde el principio te animaras a escribirme y ojalá sigas haciéndolo, para decirme que te agrada, que esperarías ver y hasta lo que no te guste. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de mandar tu review._

_Yesenia000: Un gustazo volverte a tener como lectora, ya no te falta tanto para alcanzar lo más actual del fanfic, me encanta que me mandes tus mensajes y te explayes en ellos, no importa como me hagas llegar tu opinión, igual a mí me gasta con que estés en contacto, me encanta recibir la opinión de mis lectores_

_People pues a leer, que disfruten este capítulo_

…

**NO EXPLIQUES LAS BROMAS**

…

La luna se veía tan redonda que parecía casi falsa. Su luz iluminaba los tejados con un ambiente casi místico y en uno de ellos la tortuga de bandana morada y la joven pelirroja observaban la calle, examinaban y analizaban las sombras, los movimientos, pero nada. La noche parecía tranquila, así que el chico de ojos marrón comenzó a caminar para buscar otro punto desde el cual vigilar, pero topó con la chica pecosa al cabo de algunos pasos.

—Lo siento Abril, es que no vi por donde iba—se disculpó el muchacho pero ella en lugar de hacerse a un lado o retraerse rodeó su cuello con los brazos

—Donnie… no digas más, yo entiendo—dijo mientras se ponía de puntitas para aproximar sus labios a los de la alta tortuga de bandana morada, que inmediatamente se tensó y abrió sus ojos en notoria sorpresa.

Rafael se levantó del reposet agitado… todo había sido solo un mal sueño, producto de aquello que lo había mantenido intranquilo y a lo que le había dado tantas vueltas antes de irse a dormir: lo más seguro es que Abril y su querido hermano genio hubiera tenido tiempo a solas durante el patrullaje, no obstante le parecía absurdo haber llegado al punto de tener un sueño respecto a eso y aun peor, que se despertara agitado.

Muchas veces la pelirroja se había quedado por horas en el laboratorio junto con su esbelto hermano, pero jamás le había causado tanta inquietud como ahora. Tal vez porque siempre supo que Abril estaba tan segura de Donnie, que no intentaría dar ella el primer paso, y por supuesto que con lo tímido y ñoño que era el genio las cosas llevarían siglos para evolucionar a algo más. No obstante ahora la chica de ojos azules se veía mucho más decidida, casi desesperada por recuperar el corazón del ninja del bo, y una mujer desesperada puede ser mucho más impulsiva, dejando a un lado todos sus tabús. "¡Pues si lo hace ella se lo pierde!", se dijo para sus adentros mientras fruncía el ceño. No se permitiría mostrar ninguna clase de debilidad, aun cuando eso pasara, que por cierto, se aseguraría de que cada vez fuera menos probable. Un sonido entonces llamó su atención. Parecía que alguna de las hermanas había salido del cuarto principal, porque escuchó el abrir y cerrar de una puerta, seguido de unos cautelosos pasos.

…

Para Cirse debió de haber sido una noche tranquila en aquel enorme departamento, pero no fue así. La gatita de pelaje negro se mantuvo despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada estudiando. Al día siguiente tendría un examen química en línea y el nunca haber recibido una educación regular la estaba matando. Se esforzaba por memorizar pesos atómicos, nombres de la tabla periódica y demás requisitos que vendrían en la prueba básica.

Había abandonado su cuarto porque Clarise tenía ojeras al no poder conciliar el sueño porque ella seguía con la luz encendida, así que ahora se mantenía en la sala acurrucada contra un cojín tratando de memorizar y repasar todo lo que pudiera. Eso de ser justiciera, mutante, amiga, hermana mayor, heredera de un imperio deportivo y estudiante de preparatoria no era tan glamuroso como ella hubiera imaginado. Ahora entendía por qué Donnie y el café se habían vuelto sustantivos que frecuentemente se encontraban en las mismas frases. La chica se tomaba la tercera taza mientras trababa con todas sus fuerzas de mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que el chico rudo había abierto la puerta del cuarto de Mikey y la miraba desde lejos en silencio

—No pensé que fueras una ñoña—dijo el de bandana roja después de verla bostezar por tercera vez en menos de media hora. La chica se rascó la cabeza y volteó a ver al joven

—¿Decepcionado?—preguntó la gatita con algo parecido a una sonrisa

—Sorprendido ¿Por qué te peleas entonces con el cerebrito?—preguntó el mientras se sentaba con ella en la sala

—Porque el cerebrito a veces se porta como un imbécil—dijo ella tomando de nuevo sus tarjetas con los nombres de los elementos químicos

—¡Me convenciste! suena a una buena razón—El chico le quitó de las manos las tarjetas

—Haré que se trague sus palabras, es cuestión de orgullo… en realidad de superación personal, pero poder restregárselo en la cara es un gran incentivo también—la chica musitó en tono casi inaudible el peso atómico del Hidrógeno que fue la última tarjeta que pudo ver antes de que el de bandana roja le arrebatara su instrumento de estudio.

—Si harás que se trague sus palabras tal vez le reviente el estómago—dijo burlón el de rojo y la chica se rio

—Ya en serio ¿Por qué te llevas tan mal con él? Es el tranquilo de la familia—pregunto el de ojos verdes

—No lo sé, solo pasa… no es mi intención, es solo que no puedo controlarme ¿Me entiendes?—dijo ella con una expresión graciosa

—Supongo, pero como puede molestarte el cerebrito y llevarte bien con Bobonardo—el de rojo rodó los ojos—él es más fastidioso—dijo estas palabras con una gran sonrisa sintiéndolas como la verdad misma. La chica se encogió de hombros

—¿Quieres pizza? Estudiar tanto me da hambre—la chica se puso de pie mientras trataba de quitarle las tarjetas al ninja de las sais que alzó el brazo derecho para ponerlas lejos del alcance de la chica

—Sí, sí quiero, necesitarás calentar dos para compensarme por despertarme y trae unas bebidas si quieres recuperar tus tarjetas—dijo el chico temperamental pasando uno a uno los papelitos escritos a mano

—¿Me estás chantajeando acaso?—Preguntó la chica ya juntando el rescate de su herramienta de estudio

—Lo que se ve no se pregunta… ¿sabes? aprendí de una amiga una técnica que es muy útil para lograr objetivos, puede que con ella al fin me dejes dormir—dijo él Rafa tirándose en el sillón

—¿Cuál?—preguntó ella

—¿Apostamos?—comentó el rudo. La chica sonrió con melancolía y de no ser porque tenía que guardar su secreto a toda costa, en ese mismo momento hubiera corrido a abrazarlo y a decirle que era su hermanita. La chicha suspiró mientras le pedía una disculpa silenciosa por no decírselo.

—¿Qué? ¿Eres ludópata?—La voz de la gatita se escuchaba juguetona.

—No, pero al menos es divertido, más que escucharte repetir una y otra vez lo mismo—dijo el barajeando las tarjetas. La chica puso frente a él las dos cajas de pizzas, una de carne, ella aun recordaba que era su favorita, la otra de peperoni y por supuesto las dos latas de sodas

—Me agrada eso de apostar pero propongo que apostemos retos—dijo ella mientras ponía a calentar una pizza extra, esta para ella.

—¿Retos? ¿Qué tipo de retos tienes en mente?—preguntó el chico que estaba ya tan aburrido que hubiera aceptado cualquier cosa que lo sacara de ese estado

—No sé, tomarse fotos haciendo cosas graciosas, contar algunos secretos simples, decir o hacer tonterías, tú sabes—dijo la chica mientras regresaba al sofá

—¿Portarse como Mikey? ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?—Rafa abrió la primera caja de pizza y sonrió feliz al ver que era su favorita

Varias horas después Cirse contaba con una colección de fotografías de Rafael haciendo como que hacía cosas ridículas, pero en realidad en todas aparecía con cara de fastidio y él ahora sabía que a ella le habían robado su primer beso a los 16, que le tenía fobia a las lagartijas y que le ocultaba a su hermana que todas las bebidas de la casa eran sin azúcar, pero lo más importante ella al fin había aprendido todos los elementos de la tabla periódica y los dos terminaron carcajeándose en el piso cuando ella se puso a imitar a Donnie en uno de sus tantos discursos lleno de palabras científicas y técnicas. Por supuesto que nada de lo que dijo tuvo sentido, pero el caso era solo decir una palabra incomprensible tras otra con actitud de saber de lo que hablaba

Cirse estaba exhausta pero al menos ya estaba lista para su examen del día siguiente

—Gracias Rafael—dijo tumbada en la alfombra mientras miraba el techo

—Solo lo hice porque estaba aburrido y quería pizza, no creas que esto va a volver a pasar—La verdad es que la ruda tortuga quería distraerse a toda costa de seguirle dando vuelta a que Abril había ido a patrullar en compañía de Donnie esa noche, quería sacarse de la cabeza esas escenas donde imaginaba a la pelirroja buscando oportunidades para hacerlo caer a sus pies de nuevo pero no podía decirlo.

—Te debo una, si un día necesitas ayuda con algo, solo dilo—la gatita había abrazado un cojín que estaba cercano a ella.

—Deja esa cosa y vete a dormir a tu cama, no tienes tantas horas para descansar antes de que llegue Donnie, tienes que estar fresca para que puedas pelear con él de nuevo—dijo burlón el de rojo

—Hoy lo atenderá Clarise, estoy demasiado ocupada y cansada como para verlo—dijo la chica con los ojos casi cerrándosele de sueño—Pero igual creo que tienes razón, me iré a dormir…Que descanses—después de estas palabras dejó salir un gran bostezo y entro a su cuarto

Rafael entró a la recámara de su hermano y se recostó en el reposet, se quedó dormido de inmediato. Un par de horas después lo despertó el genio. En la mesa los esperaba ya un desayuno abundante y la gatita de ojos rojos hacía algunos minutos había entrado a la habitación de la mayor con una charola para el desayuno propio y el de su hermana.

—¡Te huye más que a la peste!—le comentó el de ojos verdes a su hermano mientras que este miraba intrigado hacia aquella puerta

—Mejor para mí, así al menos no tendré que verle la cara—contestó Donnie con un enojo fingido

—Es tan raro, normalmente al que le huyen es a mí—Rafael dejo salir estas palabras en tono casi burlón y el de bandana morada lo miró molesto—Ya, en serio ¿No te da curiosidad por qué solo tú le desagradas? ¡Hasta soporta a Mikey! Y mira que es Mikey—el de bandana roja siguió comiendo sin recibir respuesta, pero claro que sabía que a Donnie le daba curiosidad, después de todo el genio era curioso por naturaleza y como Clarise muy bien sabía, la curiosidad puede matar al gato.

Muy en el fondo, aun con lo molesto que podía resultarle pasar el tiempo con esa joven, la curiosidad lo volvía a empujar hacia ella, porque el chico podía aceptar que cualquiera le sacara la vuelta por su aspecto, después de todo era un mutante, pero que se llevará bien con él resto de sus hermanos, mientras que a él lo despreciaba era algo que lo intrigaba, y al mismo tiempo le pegaba en el orgullo. Él siempre se consideró de carácter apacible y agradable, pero esta chica le había puesto el mundo de cabeza, además de alguna manera había conseguido entablar relación con casi toda su familia y ganarse su simpatía, que era más de lo que él había ganado, pues la gatita blanca no dudaba en demostrar su desagrado hacia él cada vez que Jul resultaba enfadada en sus interacciones.

Clarise nunca se ponía de su lado, pero en cambio Leo y hasta Rafa, en cierta forma, parecían culparlo a él de que la gatita negra siempre resultara molesta ¿Qué rayos les había dado esa gata a sus hermanos? Bufó molesto para luego continuar mirando aquella puerta cerrada que cada vez le producía más curiosidad ¿Qué la molesta tipa no pensaba salir hoy? No que él quisiera verla pero… ¿En serio se reusaría a salir solo porque él estaba ahí?

…

—Déjame ver si entendí: ¿No solo iniciaste una riña con tres pandilleros mediocres dejando así en evidencia tu paso por este lugar, sino que además pusiste en riesgo meses de planeación y rastreo al permitir que dos justicieros urbanos te vieran a la perfección?—La mujer de cabello negro miró furiosa a la chica de ojos grises, ella se mordió los labios un poco asustada

—Morta, déjame explicarte, no es lo que yo…—trató de defenderse pero fue interrumpida por la mujer de cabello largo

—Laquesis, pareces novata ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debe quedar huella de nuestro paso? Ahora no solo tres hombres, que venderían la información de que te vieron al mejor postor, saben que estuviste aquí, sino que además te has puesto en la mira de dos personas que seguramente tratarán de ubicarnos y mantenernos vigiladas ¡Eres una chiquilla tonta!—La mujer mayor golpeó la mesita de noche

—Lo siento mucho, no esperaba toparme con personas así, pude haber vencido al chico muy fácil si esa tipa y su abanico metálico no se hubieran metido—dijo la del mechón rojo y la mujer de cabello largo pareció tomar aire y analizar

—¿Abanico metálico? No habías mencionado nada de un abanico metálico—la mayor pareció demasiado interesada en ese detalle

—Sí, la chica usaba eso como arma—la mujer mayor tomó un libro de un cajón, un libro igual al que Cirse alguna vez le regaló al maestro Splinter

—¿Era algo como esto?—dijo mostrando una fotografía de dicho objeto

—Sí—la chica observaba con cuidado cada una de las fotografías de aquellas antiquísimas armas

—Un Tessen… esa no es un arma común—la mujer hojeó más adelante en el libro y paró unas cuantas páginas adelante

—Solo hay dos facciones en Nueva York cuyos integrantes podrían tener un tessen. Me pregunto si pertenecerá al Clan del Pie o al recientemente descubierto Clan Hamato— La mujer de ojos azules continuó hojeando hasta llegar a las fotografías en las que Hamato Yoshi y Tang Shen aparecían en su boda

La chica del cabello corto hizo un poco de memoria y luego volteó a ver a su maestra sorprendida

—¿No era de ese clan el chico que venció a Kim Ha en Corea?—dio la más joven mientras se aproximaba a observar el libro en donde el símbolo de la familia de Splinter se mostraba como un diagrama

—Así es, Donatello Hamato, el tercer hijo varón del heredero del Clan Hamato, eso decían los papeles que estaban en la caja fuerte de la familia Lee y el líder del clan también tiene una hija—La mujer cambió la hoja a aquella en la que se mostraba la fotografía de Miwa cuando aun era un bebé y luego pasó el dedo como leyendo por los pictogramas coreanos—Se dice que el día que ella nació su padre pidió a uno de los más grandes artesanos que hiciera un tessen especial para la recién nacida, uno tan ligero como resistente y que además tenía el símbolo familiar, esa sería su arma al crecer—dijo la mujer de cabello largo al tiempo que acariciaba la foto de la bebé

—¿Crees que esa chica pueda ser la hermana de ese Ninja?—preguntó Laquesis aun impresionada

—Puede ser… ella y su padre desaparecieron cuando su casa fue quemada hace más de 15 años, y si es así Laquesis, tu torpeza podría ser un golpe de suerte—contestó la mujer mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Sus ojos parecían fríos y calculadores—Tenemos que cazar a esa chica, si es Miwa Hamato, ella es la llave para encontrar a Donatello y si lo encontramos a él estaré un paso más cerca de Cirse.

—Pero Morta… no creo que sea fácil de vencer si es la hija mayor del clan Hamato ¡Solo piénsalo! Si el tercer hijo pudo vencer a Kim Ha, la estrellita de Corea, sin su bo y con una sola mano ¿Qué no podrá hacer la mayor?—dijo casi alarmada la chica de bello corto

—¡No sea ridícula! esas son solo exageraciones, habladurías que se cuentan para impresionar a la gente. Seguramente el joven Hamato muy apneas pudo ganarle a Lee… Aunque tienes razón, lo mejor será actuar con cautela—la mujer recargó la cabeza hacia atrás pensando en el modo en que debían de proceder. Ella bien sabía que los ninjas no son presas fáciles, su fama como asesinos de oriente no era gratuita. Silenciosos, cautelosos y astutos al igual que mortales, esas eran palabras que ella utilizaría para describir a un ninja y ahora no se enfrentarían solo a uno, sino a un clan completo de ellos, más valía primero obtener más información del objetivo, o las cosas saldrían muy mal.

Cirse ya se le había escapado muchas veces desde que al fin había logrado localizarla después de la publicación de su compromiso. Primero compró los boletos en ese vuelo comercial en el que se había asegurado que ella estaba registrado, pero la escurridisa chica al final decidió alquilar un avión privado para llegar a Corea, después había logrado escabullirse al abandonar el país en un vuelo clandestino. Para cuando Morta logró regresar a Nueva York y rastrear el pequeño departamento ella había desaparecido por completo, no quedaban rastro alguno que ella pudiera seguir.

No cabía duda, seguramente su padre le había enseñado a esa niña a ser precavida y escurridiza, lo suficiente como para que el pasado de su progenitor no pudiera alcanzarla y ella era parte de ese pasado. Aun así estaba decidida a encontrarla, el resto de la familia Moo ya no existía y ya no tendría porque cumplir con ese estúpido trato. La había dejado por tantos años que ahora sentía que nada tenía sentido si no podía volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, como cuando era una pequeña e inocente creatura que debía proteger, incluso del único destino que ella podía ofrecerle, dejándola ir a un mundo en el olimpo, donde el dinero y las influencias no le permitirían volver a verla.

…

Donnie llevaba todo el día en el enorme departamento y ni una vez había visto a la gatita de ojos verdes. Ella se había encerrado todo el día en su cuarto y su hermana le llevaba lo que necesitara, por lo que el genio no le había visto ni las orejas.

Donnie aprovechó que por millonésima vez su hermano se quedó dormido y sacó el archivo de su princesa, el cual había llevado para actualizar algunos datos que al fin había logrado traducir, sin embargo, la carpeta completa se le cayó desparramando por completo los papeles, incluyendo las fotografías. El joven suspiró y comenzó a andar a gatas por el piso recogiendo las imágenes mientras las volvía a colocar en el folder para evitar que se maltrataran.

Estaba a punto de tomar una cuando la mano de la gatita blanca la tomó y la miró con cuidado. Era una imagen en la que Clea jugaba con Miky y Cirse. Miró por encima de la fotografía a Donatello quien extendió su mano para recibir la foto

—¿Tú la tomaste?—La gatita se forzó para entregarle el papel al joven, quien asintió con una expresión de tristeza en los ojos—Parece que le tienes cariño—preguntó la de ojos rojos y examinó la actitud de la tortuga.

—La amaba—Donnie miraba con cuidado la dulce sonrisa de la chica en la foto

—Me cuesta trabajo creer eso, esas, me ha dicho Jul, son palabras muy seria y no se dicen en pasado, porque amas o no amas—dijo mordaz la gatita

—Supongo que tienes razón, porque lo que siento por ella no ha cambiado—Donnie no se dio cuenta pero en ese momento Clarise sintió una mezcla de ternura, tristeza y celos. Una parte de ella quería destrozarlo por atreverse a enamorarse de su dulce hermana y querer arrebatársela, pero por otro lado él le daba mucha pena. No necesitaba ser una experta para darse cuenta que el joven era sincero y que su corazón llevaba las cicatrices que ese amor, según él perdido. La gatita respingó, no debía de dejarse llevar por esa actitud de Dientes Chuecos, si ese ñoño pudiera ya le hubiera quitado a su hermanita.

—De seguro solo piensas eso porque es bonita, tal vez si hubiera sido de aspecto raro como nosotras ni te hubieras fijado en ella—dijo casi burlona Clarise

—¿Rara? No, no me hubiera importado ¿Sabes que era lo que más me gustaba de ella?—Clarise negó con la cabeza—que era completamente entregada a lo que creía, tenía convicciones tan fuertes que sin importar las dificultades ella las enfrentaba, jamás le huyó a nada. Fue el alma más fuerte y valerosa que conocí. Hubiera encarado lo que fuera por los que amaba y la vida le dio pocas oportunidades para hacerlo, aun no había cumplido 14 y ya no le quedaba prácticamente nadie—

Clarise sintió un nudo instalarse en su garganta, pues recordó a su hermana a punto de dar la vida por Mikey y por ella. Ella sabía que a pesar de haberla separada de Donnie, Jul la seguía amando y aceptando como hermana. Claro que su hermana era así, y eso no había cambiado en lo absoluto, su corazón seguía siendo completamente entregado. La gatita blanca no tuvo el valor de seguir viendo a al ninja mirando esa foto con tanto amor, debía cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su hermana y no decirle nada

—Eres un tonto, sigues enamorado de alguien con quien ni siquiera estás—Clarise no sabía que le molestaba más, que Donnie siguiera enamorado con tanta devoción de Cirse o que su hermana siguiera enamorada de ese ñoño y encima de todo se negara a contarle quien era por miedo a que ahora la rechazara ¿Qué clase de descerebrado rechazaría a su querida Jul? Es cierto, se había vuelto mucho más colérica, su paciencia se había tirado al poso más profundo y lejano, además de que ahora era, tal vez más celosa que la misma Clea ¡Pero era Jul! La chica con corazón más grande que había conocido y al ser una gatita rescatada de la calle entendía muy bien de eso, el corazón humano no siempre atesora los mejores sentimientos. Ella y su hermanita solían ir a ayudar en refugios de animales cuando aun era una gatita de meses y vio las atrocidades que la humanidad pude hacer a los más vulnerables y débiles, pero su hermana no era así y por eso la quería tanto, no dejaría que nada la lastimara, ni siquiera esas obstinadas decisiones que había tomado.

La gatita blanca recordaba a la perfección que su hermana amenazó con desconocerla si tenía el atrevimiento de decirle cualquier cosa al genio que lo hiciera descubrir quien era ella en realidad. Pero Clea era astuta y sabía como conseguir lo que quería aun cuando su dulce hermanita hubiera dado un determinante no. Así que la gatita blanca irrumpió sin delicadeza en el caurto de su hermana

—¡No voy a cocinar para esa tortuga!—dijo mientras se dirigía a la silla colocada junto a la ventana

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Prometiste hacerlo, yo hoy no puedo, tengo mucho que estudiar—dijo Jul separando su vista de aquel enorme libro de química dando los últimos repasos—Ya solo me quedan 3 horas para estudiar antes de mi examen—la gatita negra se mantenía en la cama mientras que su hermana empezaba a jugar balanceándose en la silla

—Pues yo no pienso alimentar a ese ñoño, así que si no quieres que se muera de hambre prepárale algo tú—la menor fingía molestia mientas seguía equilibrándose en una sola pata de la silla. Cirse suspiró, bien sabía que cuando la gatita blanca se ponía así de caprichosa era difícil sacarle esas ideas de la cabeza y más tratándose del genio.

La chica dejó a un lado su libro y se puso de pie, si quería cocinar y estar lista para su examen tendría que preparar algo rápido. Pasó por la recámara en la que se encontraba Mikey y no resistió echar un vistazo

Encontró a Donnie leyendo unos documentos mientras que ocasionalmente tecleaba algo en su celular. El chico se veía con esa expresión de añoranza que ella nunca había visto, pero a la que sus hermanos se había acostumbrado desde que Cirse desapareció. La chica lo observó de lejos unos segundos y entonces el ninja sintió que la mirada de alguien fija en él, se volvió y los ojos de ambos se encontraron en silencio

—Hola—dijo al fin la tortuga que la examinaba con cuidado a la joven gatita como si la viera por primera vez

—Hola—Contestó ella manteniéndose inmóvil en la puerta del cuarto. Hubo algunos segundos más de silencio, él solo la miraba a ella y ella solo lo miraba a él, de pronto Mikey se dio vuelta en la cama y los dos miraron a la joven tortuga babear la almohada. Jul sonrió divertida y por alguna razón Donnie también lo hizo, cuando ella sonreía llamaba su atención irremediablemente y lo hacía sentir mejor.

—¿Estas bien? No te había visto en todo el día—dijo él mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ella. La chica asintió en silencio mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en él

—Y-yo estaba ocupada, es todo—la gatita negra sintió aquellas palabras casi como reclamando su presencia y se sintió feliz de oírlas—¿Te pasa algo? Parecías triste— el joven apoyó la mano en el marco de la puerta y negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien—dijo el chico con un tono de alivio y tranquilidad mientras recorría el rostro de la gatita con la mirada—Clarise se enojó conmigo…aunque no sé por qué ¿No te lo dijo?—el genio al fin dirigió su vista al piso algo apenado

—¿Así que por eso hizo berrinche?—expresó la gatita con tranquilidad—Me preocupé de que hubiera pasado algo con Mikey—la chica miró a la tortuga pecosa por debajo del brazo del genio

—No, él ha estado dormido desde hace un par de horas—el de ojos marrón se sintió un poco decepcionado de saber que de nuevo había ido por otro de sus hermanos, mientras que él no parecía un cero a la izquierda para ella. El chico quitó la mano del marco de la puerta y ya se iba a retirar a sentarse cuando su estómago gruño de hambre y se sonrojó por completo. La gatita negra entonces se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era.

—Discúlpame, hoy iba a cocinar mi hermana, pero… en seguida te traigo algo—la chica echó a andar rumbo a la cocina y sintió que el joven caminó tras ella

—¿Quieres que te ayude?—dijo súbitamente Donnie, la chica giró la cabeza y por primera vez le sonrió así, de la nada—¿Estas seguro? Pensé que estabas ocupado—el chico le sonrió de vuelta

—Puedo seguir después, y así comeremos antes ¿No?—dijo él aproximándose más a ella, la joven asintió y entró a la cocina sin decir nada más

…

En la guarida Rafael dormía plácidamente tratando de recuperarse de los malos sueños y el desvelo por ayudarle a estudiar a la gatita negra. A él le pasaba algo similar que a Leo, se sentía como en familia en ese extraño departamento, pero no bajaría la guardia tan fácil como su soso hermano, él dejaba que cualquier chica le viera la cara de tonto con una bonita sonrisa y una actitud inocente. No, Rafael no se daría ese permiso, las chicas parecían agradables, pero no dejaría que eso lo influenciara demasiado, porque no pondría en peligro a su familia por un descuido.

Al menos estaba tranquilo de que Donnie no caería tan fácil como el mayor porque no parecía congeniar con ninguna de las dos.

No sabía cuantas horas había dormido, seguramente no muchas, pero entre sueños alcanzó a escuchar que tocaban a su puerta, más valía que el bobalicón del mayor tuviera una buena razón para despertarlo a esa hora… ¿A quien quería engañar? Claro que la razón no sería buena

—¿Y ahora qué quieres Bobonardo?—preguntó mientras abría la puerta pero se sorprendió al ver unos ojos azules diferentes a los que esperaba—¿T-tu? ¿Q-que haces aquí?—dijo el ninja de las sais a una Abril que lo miraba fijamente

—Vine a ver a Donnie pero no lo encontré ni en el laboratorio ni en su cuarto ¿Tú sabes dónde está?—dijo ella con actitud indiferente

—¡Ash! esto es el colmo ¿Me despertaste para eso? Mi hermanito nerd está cuidando a Mikey en casa de Jul—dijo para luego empezar a cerrar la puerta y seguir durmiendo pero de pronto se dio cuenta y volvió a abrir la puerta—¡Espera! ¿Por qué veniste a preguntarme a mi si pudiste preguntarle a Leo?—dijo con una sonrisa vanidosa

—L-leo está meditando y no lo quise molestar—dijo ella tartamudeando un poco

—¿De veras? ¿Y Sensei?—preguntó el acercando el rostro al de la pelirroja

—Él…el… está durmiendo—dijo tan rápidamente como pudo. Rafa hizo la mueca de levantar una ceja y ensanchó su sonrisa

—No te creo—dijo y la hizo a un lado para salir corriendo al dojo. El lugar estaba vacío. La pelirroja llegó unos segundos después que él

—¿A donde habrá ido? E-estaba aquí hace un minuto—dijo ella ahora en tono un poco nervioso

—¿De verdad? Y seguro si voy al cuarto de Sensei por arte de magia habrá despertado—dijo el ninja acercándose a ella y aprisionándola contra la pared—Hay de dos Abril, o dejas de buscar escusas para verme o te buscas unas mejores, de preferencia ninguna que involucre a Donnie, porque a mi no me vas a ver celosito como a mi hermano, no soy del tipo romántico—respiró cerca de su cuello, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara por completo y luego se alejó.

—Ahora si me disculpas ex princesita, me iré a dormir en lo que piensas que opción te gusta más, porque cuando no duermo bien me pongo de malas y no vas a querer contentarme, no sin que me gane una cachetada de tu parte—Rafa estaba conforme, no podía ocultar la enorme sonrisa que tenía en la cara.

La pelirroja se reprochó en silencio el haber tocado a esa puerta, no mentía en que Leo había estado meditando hasta antes de que ella tocara a la puerta de Rafael, pero no contaba con que el líder dejara su meditación tan de súbito. Claro que ella sabía que por lógica el que seguía de ir a cuidar al menor era Donnie. En seguida Leo salió del cuarto de Splinter

—Hola Abril ¿Tiene mucho que llegaste?—preguntó el líder

—No, no mucho, solo vine a saludar y a comprobar si Donnie cuidaba hoy a Mikey—dijo con un tono de ligero fastidio

—Pues sí, hoy le toca cuidarlo ¿Eso quiere decir que te irás temprano?—preguntó el de bandana azul

—Sí, estratégicamente temprano diría yo ¿Comemos juntos? Ya luego me iré—comentó la pelirroja pensando que no quería estar en la guaría para cuando Rafa despertara, seguramente no se harían esperar las burlas y los comentarios sarcásticos, que debía admitir que se ganó por no calcular bien las cosas. El ninja de ojos azules caminó hacia la cocina.

—Yo no soy bueno cocinando pero si no te molesta comer sanwiches creo que estaremos bien—El líder abrió el refrigerador para sacar los ingredientes y Abril suspiró pensando que este sería un día largo.

…

Cirse lo sabía muy bien, cuando ella entró a ese cuarto Donnie estaba triste, su corazón no le mentía, aun cuando nunca antes lo había visto con esa expresión en el rostro, así que de inmediato dejó de prestarle atención a todo lo demás, lo único que quería es que él volviera a sonreír y poco le importó que debiera de seguir estudiando, le dedicaría al menos un par de horas, odiaba verlo deprimido.

La chica le entregó al joven un paquete de Spaguetti mantequilla y especias

—Tú prepararás la pasta y yo la carne ¿Está bien?—dijo ella mientras ponía una olla en la estufa, el chico asintió

—¿Y en qué estás trabajando? Si se puede saber—preguntó la chica mientras sacaba un paquete de carne y verduras del refrigerador

—Estoy traduciendo un documento—dijo Donnie con ese aire melancólico y de inmediato la chica se volvió a verlo sorprendida.

—¿Te gustan los idiomas?—dijo ella mientras condimentaba la comida

—No precisamente, es para una meta personal—la voz del genio se escuchaba dulce pero algo apagada.

—¿Un proyecto personal? Eso suena bien ¿Y que idioma estás traduciendo?—Para ese momento ella se había puesto junto a él para comenzar a cocinar

—Coreano—Cuando Donnie pronunció esta palabra a Cirse se le cayó el sartén.

—D-disculpa, hoy estoy algo torpe—dijo disimulando su sorpresa—Ese es un idioma poco común ¿No te está costando trabajo?—preguntó ella tratando de levantar las menos sospechas que pudiera mientras levantaba el sartén y lo lavaba de vuelta

—Sí, es muy diferente a las lenguas anglosajonas o romances, pero es fascinante ¿Sabías que manzana y disculpa suenan igual en coreano? Así que técnicamente puedes disculparte con alguien mientras le das una manzana—Donnie sonreía y ella trató de hacerlo también

—¡Que curioso!—su respiración se aceleraba, no quería decir algo que la delatara y el coreano podía ser una de esas cosas que la dejaran en evidencia. Todos los días se esforzaba por no sacar alguna expresión en ese idioma que aprendió desde niña y ya no digamos los castigos que se imponía cuando en algún momento se le escapaba alguna muletilla en coreano. Desde su encuentro con Donnie en el TCRI se lo había puesto como meta, esconder lo más que pudiera de su pasado, aunque aun le quedaba un poco la costumbre de comer ramen con los palillos porque era más práctico y de meditar cuando estaba muy estresada. Había tirado todo su incienso de sándalo, mantuvo la costumbre de tomar leche solo porque siendo gato no atraería sospechas.

—Además tienen expresiones que solo se usan para ciertas personas en ciertos lugares como oppa que solo lo dicen las mujeres a su hermano o alguien con quien tienen una relación sentimental pero tiene que ser mayor, si él es menor probablemente le dirán Donsen—la gatita se mordió los labios para no decir nada, lo de Oppa ella se lo dijo cuando fueron a Seúl y estaba a punto de carcajearse pues había pronunciado mal la segunda palabra y se escuchaba tan lindo equivocándose.

—Te estoy aburriendo ¿Verdad?—Preguntó el genio mientras la veía hacer muecas

—No, para nada a mí también me gustan mucho los idiomas, aprendí hace algunos años a hablar japonés, domino a la perfección el Inglés, el español, sé un poco de francés y estoy aprendiendo chino—Donnie la miró asombrado, él sabía tres idiomas y estaba aprendiendo el cuarto, pero no esperaba que ella fuera toda una políglota.

—Eso es sorprendente ¿Cómo aprendiste todo eso?—el joven la miró con admiración y ella se sintió tan feliz

—Me gusta viajar, no sé escribir bien todos esos idiomas, pero sé hablarlos… el japonés es muy complicado en sus trazos y también el chino pero son tan artísticos—la joven ahora estaba cocinando la carne y Donnie la veía con una enorme sonrisa

—Es una lástima que no sepas coreano, tal vez podrías ayudarme con mi traducción. Hay algunas cosas que no tienen sentido cuando las traduzco literalmente y por eso me están costando más trabajo—el joven fue al refrigerador a buscar la salsa que utilizarían en el espagueti y la chica se disculpaba mentalmente por mentirle de esa manera, pues el idioma que mejor dominaba, además de su lengua materna, era precisamente la que el genio necesitaba. Cirse presentía que él que el genio estuviera aprendiendo ese idioma estaba relacionado con ella, o al menos con la que ella solía ser. Suspiró… ¡Cuando deseaba poder seguir siendo esa persona a la que él le dedicaba tanto cariño y devoción, aunque ya no estaba a su lado! pero no podía y no quería lastimarlo más haciéndolo pasar por el dolor que ella sentía al darse cuenta que las cosas entre ellos simplemente ya no funcionarían.

Después de un rato de silencio Donnie se volvió a mirarla y notó en sus ojos ese inequívoco reflejo de tristeza

—¿Dije algo malo de nuevo?—preguntó él sabiendo lo fácil que podía hacer enojar a esa chica, pero ella negó con la cabeza—¿Segura?—Donnie se acercó a ella—Porque si lo hice lo siento mucho—la chica volvió a negar con la cabeza con un gran nudo en la garganta—Pero tienes los ojos llorosos, no puede no ser nada—dijo el ninja un poco preocupado

Él comenzó a acercarse al rostro de la chica con lentitud, eliminando centímetro a centímetro el espacio que los separaba, Cirse de pronto se alarmó él estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentir su respiración y sus mejillas habían comenzado a sonrojarse ¿Qué rayos pretendía con esto?

—¿Usas pupilentes?—dijo de pronto el chico y ella abrió grandes los ojos

—L-lo que pasa es que yo… yo… necesito lentes pero como gato no puedo usar y por eso uso pupilentes—el chico frunció el ceño y luego se alejó ligeramente

—Entonces por eso debes tener los ojos irritados, los pupilentes son muy invasivos y si has tenido la vista fija mucho tiempo en algo, seguro se te cansó la vista—La chica parpadeó un par de veces, no podía creerse que estuvo tan cerca de ella y que lo único en lo que se fijó es que usaba pupilentes, de verdad Donnie era despistado para algunas cosas, sonrió con ternura.

—Sí, supongo que después de la comida descansaré un rato la vista…¿Ya está la pasta?—preguntó la joven preparándose para servir la salsa en la carne, el chico asintió—Bien, agrégala al sartén, esta receta la aprendí en la tele, es la primera vez que la hago, así que si no está buena… solo no me lo digas, prometo compensártelo ordenando comida otro día.

La chica sirvió los cuatro platos de platos, fue a dejar uno con Mikey y ahí vio a su hermana jugando con el ninja de bandana naranja

—¿Tienes hambre?—preguntó la chica con dulzura a la tortuga pecosa

—Sí, muchísima ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? De seguro el nerd hecho a perder algo y por eso tardaste—contestó la gatita

—Le preguntaba a Mikey—dijo Cirse con fastidio

—¿Y mi plato?—Preguntó la menor importándole poco la molestia de su hermana

—¡Oh ya veo que querías que te lo trajera! ¿No quieres también que te de comer en la boca?—dijo con sarcasmo la gatita negra

—No, no es necesario, ya puedes retirarte—dijo la de ojos rojos burlona

—Hasta parece que te estas juntando demasiado con Rafael—dijo con fastidio la mayor mientras salía del cuarto

Donnie ya la esperaba en el comedor con los tres platos en la mesa

—¿Qué tipo de vino te gusta? Preguntó ella sacando una botella de la nevera especial para ese tipo de botellas

—¿V-vino? Yo no bebo—dijo el genio

—Bien, entonces uno tinto afrutado y no muy seco te será más agradable—la chica sacó tres copas y comenzó a servir una porción ligera para cada uno

—¿Las dos suelen tomar vino con frecuencia?—preguntó la tortuga de bandana morada—

—Solo cuando la comida lo amerita y aun así tomamos muy poco, he leído que es bueno…—el chico la interrumpió.

—Bueno para la digestión, sí, es lo que reflejan las investigaciones—dijo el genio casi como reflejo

—Veo que también sabes de eso… ¡Anda pruébalo! Clarise y yo nunca nos acabamos las botellas y es agradable tener a alguien más a la mesa, estoy segura de que este te gustará. No le ofrezco a Leo porque se nota que él es inflexible en sus reglas y me da miedo volver a Rafa alcohólico—dijo ella juguetona pero a Donnie no le gustó que Leonardo saliera a la conversación, así que decidió demostrar que él era más lógico que eso, tal vez solo daría un sorbo para probar si de verdad ayudaba a la digestión por sí mismo.

La chica dejó dos de las copas y la botella de vino en la mesa tomó su plato y la tercera copa para encaminarse a su cuarto

—Bueno, yo regresaré a lo que estaba haciendo, nos vemos al rato—ella iba a caminar a su cuarto pero Donnie la tomó de la mano

—Espera, comamos juntos, de todas maneras tienes que hacerlo ¿no? Y hace un rato tenías los ojos irritados, tienes que dejarlos descansar—La tortuga de bandana morada no quería que ella se fuera. Por su parte cuando Cirse sintió que él la tomó de la mano su sintió que algo dentro de ella no podía negarse.

—Puede ser como el desayuno, nos mantendremos callados para asegurarnos de no pelear, casi logramos la meta de hoy, hablar 10 minutos sin pelear, en conjunto han sido 8, solo faltan 2—ella lo miró extrañada por supuesto que llevaban mucho más de eso a menos que… claro, el técnico de Donnie solo estaba tomando en cuenta el tiempo explicito en el que hablaban, lo largos silencios no eran tomados en cuenta por ese cerebrito científico. La gatita negra negó con la cabeza

—Si nos mantenemos callados en la comida no lograremos los dos minutos faltantes—dijo ella mientras ponía su plato en la mesa junto al de Donnie. El chico le sonrió y ella le correspondió.

La gatita blanca entró al comedor, al ver a Dientes Chuecos y a su hermana sentados a la mesa pensó en hacerle pasar un momento difícil a su hermana.

—Pensé que aun tenías mucho que estud…-Cirse la fulminó con la mirada y la interrumpió

—Aquí está tu plato, ya deja de molestar, tienes permiso de comer en la recámara con Mikey, solo no ensucies la alfombra con el vino o nunca quitarás la mancha—dijo la mayor para distraer la atención de lo que su hermana estuvo a punto de decir.

—¡Al fin abriste el vino dulce! ¡Yei! lo esperé por meses ¡Jul eres la mejor hermana del mundo!—dijo la de blanco mientras se llevaba muy feliz su comida. Cirse suspiró un poco preocupada

—Solo espero que no se ponga muy hiperactiva ¿Entonces Donatello de qué te gustaría hablar?— La de ojos verdes utililzaba meticulosamente los cubiertos

—No sé ¿Por qué no me cuentas de tus viajes? Debe ser hermoso ver otros lugares, otros paisajes, otras culturas— Preguntó él sintiéndose feliz de haber podido convencerla de quedarse sin hacerla enojar. Donnie probó el espagueti y su rostro expresó lo mucho que le gustaba—¡Esto está delicioso!—comentó. Cirse clavó la vista en su plato, ella nunca podría describir como se veían los lugares a los que había viajado, porque lo hizo cuando aun era ciega, pero no podía permitir que él se diera cuenta, definitivamente se había metido solita en un gran problema

—Mmm pues no sé ¿Qué te interesaría saber?…Japón es muy ceremonial, muy sobrio. En unas cosas es tan formal y muy alegre en otras. Las personas son tan respetuosas y tienen tantas reglas sociales que es difícil que como extranjero no incurras en algún error de comportamiento. Tienen una obsesión por la perfección y las tradiciones—La chica tomó un poco de vino y esperó a escuchar la opinión de Donnie

—Sí, lo sé, japonés es uno de los idiomas que conozco gracias a mi padre, de hecho los cuatro lo sabemos, aunque Mikey y Rafa no les gusta practicarlo mucho—Intencionalmente el genio no mencionó a su hermano mayor, pues él era tan bueno como el dueño del bon en el uso del idioma, tal vez más, pues Leo había aprendido nombres de tácticas de pelea y de historia japonesa que aunque el genio había leído no tenía tan fresco en la memoria

—Ya veo ¿Y conoces mucho de su cultura?—ella sabía que era así, pero así se mantendría en un marco seguro y conocido

—Un poco, aunque nuestro padre no sigue todos los protocolos que siguen allá, el considera que debe de darnos un poco más de libertad—dijo el genio recordando que en la familia de su princesa los acuerdos nupciales parecían comunes, mientras en la suya era algo que ni siquiera se concebía. Tomó un sorbo de la bebida y abrió grandes los ojos—No pensé que supiera tan bien—dijo él

—No todos saben así, depende mucho del nivel de alcohol y que tan seco sea, este no se considera de los más finos, pero tiene un sabor muy agradable para quienes no tienen un paladar acostumbrado a estas cosas—Cirse señaló algunos indicadores en la botella de qué tipo de bebida era.

—Pareces muy culta, yo no sé mucho de eso—dijo algo avergonzado el inventor

—Esto realmente no es útil, es solo pantalla para moverse en la sociedad e impresionar, algo que ya nunca necesitaré hacer—dijo ella mirando el pelaje en sus manos

—Lo lamento—dijo el genio

—Realmente no importa, nunca me gustó mucho esas fiestas pomposas y esa cenas ostentosas, de hecho no sé por qué conservo algunas de esas cosas, tal vez solo por costumbre—dijo ella haciendo a un lado la copa de vino.

—No tienes que dejar todo, conserva lo que te guste y si beber vino te hace feliz no veo por qué no deberías de hacerlo—dijo él con esa voz dulce que ella no podía resistir. El chico le acercó la copa y ella la tomó.

Para ese momento ya tenía mucho que habían pasado los 10 minutos de la meta y no parecían querer de dejar la agradable charla. Una copa tras otra el vino se fue acabando y cuando ella le sirvió el último chorrito el joven se preguntó en qué momento había bebido tanto.

—Yo creo que ya no debería tomar más—dijo el genio

—Creo que tienes razón, no quiero emborracharte—Cirse dijo con tono juguetón—o tal vez sí, dicen que cuando uno toma demasiado alcohol se desinhibe y saca su verdadera personalidad…aunque ahora que lo pienso sería peligroso, seguramente volveríamos a pelear y perderíamos las metas ganadas—la chica había empezado a recoger la bajilla

—¿Tan impulsivo me crees?—dijo el genio tomándola de la mano y la chica lo miró asombrada

—P-perdón, no quise dar a entender eso—dijo ella sintiendo que sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse.

—¿Y cómo eres tú cuando has bebido?—preguntó el genio viéndola fijamente—Así, culta, educada y delicada… o impulsiva, berrinchuda y caprichosa—Cirse abrió más los ojos, parecía que el vino si le había hecho efecto y se había empezado a poner adorablemente impertinente.

—Donatello creo que no deberías de preguntarme eso—dijo la gatita que cada vez se ruborizaba más.

—Ah sí… ¿Y por qué?—preguntó el

—Uno: porque creo que cuando pase el efecto del vino puede que te dé un poco de pena haber sido tan directo, y dos: porque no deberías de preguntar cosas para cuya respuesta no estás listo—Cirse se acercó más al chico el cual se sintió intimidado con la proximidad de la chica.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no estoy preparado?—dijo él

—Porque si lo estuvieras no habrías necesitado tanto vino para preguntarlo—dijo ella.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta del balcón y Cirse miró como Abril esperaba tranquila a que le abrieran. En seguida la gatita tomó la copa del muchacho que se mantenía llena de la última vez que le sirvió. Bebió el contenido de solo trago, regresó la copa vacía a la mesa, comenzó a urgar en una de esas bolsas ceñidas a sus muslos y miró al chico con una expresión de celos contenidos.

—Así como yo lo necesité esa copa para entregarte esto—dijo dejando la llave de la puerta del balcón en la mesa mientras escurría su mano de los dedos del ninja de ojos marrón—Que te diviertas con tu amiga, yo tengo que irme—

La joven se dirigió a su cuarto y de camino solo dejó los platos y las copas en la barra que daba de la cocina al comedor. Él la miró con más curiosidad que antes, no terminaba de entenderla pero esa forma de hablar y de moverse le hacían sentirse extrañamente atraído, inquieto, como si en ella hubiera algo que descubrir, algo como las leyes de la física, inherente en su ser pero apenas perceptible, el chico se preguntaba qué era, qué había en ella que él no podía dejar de ver, qué tenía ella que evitaba que él se sintiera triste, qué lo volvía volátil y impulsivo, a él que era tan lógico, tan analítico… otro golpecito en la puerta lo sacó de su meditación, su amiga esperaba y la gatita de ojos verdes había ya cerrado la puerta de su cuarto sin mirar atrás. El chico suspiró y tomó la llave y se encaminó a abrir esa puerta que solía traer interrupciones a sus interacciones con la chica de pelaje negro.

…

Clarise había terminado de comer ya hacía un buen rato pero no quería interrumpir la platica que su hermana tenía con el ñoño ese, después de todo aun no se habían gritado, así que las cosas parecían ir bien y el toque del vino parecía que podría dar interesantes resultados, especialmente si Donatello era un poco astuto y hacía que su hermana bebiera más que él… pero era el nerd, seguramente ni siquiera se le habría ocurrido.

No obstante la gatita blanca disfrutaba pasar el rato con la pecosa tortuga que era mucho más chispeante y divertido que su insufrible hermano

—¿Puedo tocarte la nariz?—Clarise se llevó las manos a ese punto y negó con la cabeza—Pero… pero…—el chico puso sus ojos de cachorrito y la chica con resignación quitó las manos para que la tortuga dejara de suplicar.

—No la aprietes porque duele—dijo ella con actitud falsamente frígida y el menor de los cuatro pasó su dedo con delicadeza, tanta que le hizo cosquillas y la movió involuntariamente.

—¡La mueves como conejo!—expresó emocionado el de los ojos azul cielo para luego volver a tocarla

Lo que realmente le incomoda a Clea era esa curiosidad de los gatos de tener un punto ciego justo en la punta de la nariz, eso empezaba a darle ansiedad, así que simplemente cerró los ojos. Se mantendría así hasta que sintiera que Mikey al fin había saciado su curiosidad o hasta que ya no lo soportara más, como pasó con su obsesión por tocarle las orejas

La gatita esperó pacientemente hasta que sintió que la tortuga al fin había dejado su naricita por la paz, estaba a punto de abrir los ojos cuando sintió una leve presión en los labios…fue algo repentino, tan precipitado que ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos las voces de Donnie y Abril en el comedor se habían empezado a escuchar, seguramente no tardarían en dirigirse a la recámara.

El chico pecoso estaba tranquilamente sentado en la cama como si nada y ella lo miraba desconcertada ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué fue lo se posó así en sus labios? Clea estaba confundida, no sabía que había pasado en esa fracción de segundo y por tanto no sabía como reaccionar a ello y Mikey se veía tan tranquilo como siempre. Analizó las cosas por un rato y poco a poco un panorama empezó a pasarle por la cabeza y a medida que eso ocurría la gatita abría cada vez más los ojos y su incredulidad crecía. No podía ser eso que ella se había empezado a imaginar pero… ¿Y sí eso ero? Comenzó a sentirse anciosa y por un momento pensó en preguntarle a Mikey que rayos había sido eso, pero su mente pensó rápido y llegó a la conclusión de que sería una mala idea ahora Dientes Chuecos y Pelos de Zanahoria estaban por entrar, pero tenía tanta curiosidad… Gato al fin y al cabo.

Los segundos pasaron y ninguno de los dos hablaba, la gatita blanca no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la tortuga de bandana naranja, como si mirándolo con atención pudiera descubrir lo que había pasado en esos segundos en que sus ojos estuvieron cerrados. Examinó sus dedos, tal vez solo fue que la tocó con sus dedos… ¡Sí eso debía de ser! Se reusaba a creer que se había perdido su primer beso sin saber a ciencia cierta si había ocurrido y de pronto se consternó ¿Y si de verdad la había besado…?

…

Apenas Donnie abrió la pelirroja lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla

—Hola Donnie—de pronto la chica de ojos azules lo miró asombrada—¿Bebiste? ¡Hueles a alcohol!—dijo ella asombrada

—Solo tomé un poco de vino para comer—dijo él distraídamente, analizando lo último que la gatita negra y él se habían dicho

—¿Vino? Wow, que sofisticado—la pelirroja le sonrió juguetona y él le sonrió de vuelta distraídamente

—No es para tanto—el chico actuó frio y caminó al cuarto de Mikey, esto sorprendió a la pelirroja, él jamás la trataba así de distante, ni siquiera como amigos, siempre era cuidadoso dulce y educado.

—¿Pasó algo?—preguntó ella mientras lo seguía

—¿Por qué preguntas?—Donnie estaba calmado y pensativo

—Porque estas un poco raro—dijo ella

—¿Raro?—preguntó el ninja de bandana morada

—Un poco distante, como si estuvieras preocupado—comentó la pelirroja

—Disculpa solo estoy algo distraído, es todo—dijo él, pero ella lo seguía sintiendo raro

Los dos jóvenes caminaron en silencio rumbo al cuarto del menor. La pelirroja aun a pesar de la actitud de su amigo trataba de tomar valor y organizar sus ideas, no había ido solo con la intensión de visitar a Mikey o disfrutar un rato con el genio, sino que tenía algunas dudas que sin duda solo su mejor amigo podría responderle, aunque seguramente le sería difícil encontrar el momento adecuado para hablar con él. Tal vez tendría que esperar hasta que, ya de noche, ambos regresaran a casa

…

Clea se llevó las manos a la cara y tapó su boca en una expresión de sorpresa y desesperación ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No podía simplemente preguntarle a Mikey si la había besado, pero quería saber, desesperadamente quería saber y solo había una persona que podría darle pistas de esto.

La gatita salió corriendo al cuarto de su hermana y pasó como bólido por el comedor ignorando a los dos jóvenes que caminaban ya hacia el cuarto minimalista

—Con permiso—dijo sin quitarse las manos de la boca e increíblemente apresurada. Los dos visitantes la miraron intrigados. Entraron a la habitación aun mirando en la dirección en que Clea había salido corriendo.

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó la pelirroja a la tortuga pecosa que sonreía con aspecto tierno

—Creo que no le gustó el espagueti—dijo con tono juguetón, claro que él sabía por qué Clarise había reaccionado de esa manera, pero no sería divertido explicarlo, porque explicar las bromas y los chistes es como diseccionar una rana, al final a nadie le resulta divertido y la rana se muere. Donnie y Abril se miraron extrañados, para luego volver a fijar su vista en la salida, seguramente el Dr. Bromanstain había atacado de nuevo, pero ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de cuál había sido su jugarreta esta vez.

...

_Bueno pues esto es todo por el momento, sé que me tardé más de lo usual, pero he tenido una semana de locos, mil cosas que hacer y tantos pendientes. No obstante no quería retrasarme tanto en actualizar. Los invito de nuevo a que me hagan llegar sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, preguntas, quejas, cachetadas virtuales y cualquier cosa que me quieran mandar. Gracias de nuevo por dedicar un poco de su tiempo a leer esta historia que hago con mucho cariño para todos ustedes. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo_


	24. LO QUE EN VERDAD SIENTO CAP 24

_Bienvenidos al capítulo 24. Este texto quiero dedicarlo en memoria de una querida amiga, estoy segura de que ella está en un lugar mejor y algún día nos volveremos a ver…_

_Bien pues basta de coas tristes. Gracias a todos por mandarme sus reviews:_

_Tamy: Adoro recibir noticias tuyas, reviews, mensajes, lo que sea, me encanta tu entusiasmo. Pues sí, Mikey volvió al ataque y por supuesto que Clarise no se libraría del Dr. Bromanstain XD_

_musicatmnt: Me alegra que te gustara la broma de Mikey, la verdad pensé que el adorable pecoso no sería precisamente romántico, sino un poco exasperante, pero así lo queremos al Mikey._

_Zafira A. V: Un gusto tenerte de nuevo como lectora, espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior, puedo asegurarte que tiene sorpresas interesantes, o por lo menos a mí me lo parecieron._

_raphaelblue62: Pues sí, tienes razón, tu cuñis es muy astuto, y fue mucho más directo que sus hermanos :P . Mejor ya ni te apures con tu Raphie y espera a que termine el fanfic para darle una desinfección completa XD. Gracias por tu Review mujer siempre me sacas una sonrisa_

_Bittersweet: Disculpa por no actualizar pronto, sé que tú siempre estás cazando los nuevos capítulos, pero de verdad hubo mil cosas en mi vida que me mantuvieron lejos de la computadora, no obstante estoy segura de que este capítulo lo disfrutarás mucho (o al menos eso espero)_

_isa04kunoich2: Mi estimada fan de Rafa x Abril. Ojalá este capítulo no te decepcione, pues no contiene tanto de esta pareja, pero no quita que los dos sigan avanzando ;) Me alegra que de nuevo tengas Internet en tu casa. Mil gracias por tus comentarios_

_leirbag7: Oficialmente mi primer seguidor hombre (bueno el primero que deja comentario y que puedo identificar como tal) Mil gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Sé que no tiene mucha acción, así que estoy gratamente sorprendida de que te gustara. Tardé, pero claro que no dejaré esta historia tirada n_n_

_Bueno, pues he aquí lo bueno, pasen y lean…_

…

**LO QUE EN VERDAD SIENTO…**

…

Jul trataba de tomar aire tumbada en el piso sin poder contener su risa. Clarise fue en búsqueda del consejo de su hermana pero ella simplemente hecho a reír descontroladamente después de que la de blanco le contara el acontecimiento con Mikey.

—No sé que es tan gracioso—dijo ella con aire indignado la de ojos rubí

—Acabas de ser víctima del doctor Bromanstain, eso es lo gracioso—dijo entre carcajadas la mayor mientras que la de pelaje blanco se ruborizaba

—No te burles, quiero saber ¿Qué se siente que te besen?—dijo la gatita menor sumamente abochornada

—Pues no sé—contestó la de pelaje negro

—¿Cómo que no sabes? Tú ya has besado antes ¡Claro que debes de saberlo!—replicó la otra casi reclamando

—Bueno tienes razón, pero es que cuando te besa la persona que te gusta no hay ninguna duda de que lo hizo—dijo la de falsos ojos verdes

—¿A qué te refieres?—Clarise miró a su hermana con sincero interés. En ese momento Cirse dejó de reírse y puso una expresión de ensoñación

—Bueno es que cuando la persona que quieres te besa sientes como si dejaras de sentir, no sientes las piernas, ni los pies, ni el piso… y tu corazón late tan fuerte como si se te fuera a salir y dejas de respirar, tu cerebro deja de pensar, tus manos sudan, no puedes evitar temblar y te inunda una felicidad que nunca antes has sentido—Jul suspiró al final de la frase y su hermana rodó los ojos sabiendo perfectamente en quien pensaba la mayor

—Pero yo no sentí nada de eso ¿Entonces no me besó?—Clarise se veía entre decepcionada y confundida

—Pues… no sé—contestó Cirse tumbada de panza en la alfombra

—Pero es que tú dijiste que…—reclamó la gatita blanca pero su hermana replicó mientras movía el dedo índice en señal de negación

—Es que no sé como se sienta que te bese alguien que no te gusta. Así que mi definición solo te serviría si Mikey te gustara—dijo pícara la gatita negra y en el acto la felina menor abrió sus ojos sorprendida—¿Y? ¿Estas segura de que no te besó?—preguntó la de negro, la otra se quedó callada con actitud desafiante

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa?—gritó al fin mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—Bueno es que si tú supieras a ciencia cierta si te besó o no podemos hacer un plan juntas para cobrarte la broma—dijo Jul divertidísima y la otra la miró casi haciendo una rabieta—Entonces hermanita si no sentiste nada ¿Puedes asegurarme si Mikey te besó o no?—pronunció insinuante la mayor sabiendo que tenía la sartén por el mango

—¡Ash Jul!—se quejó la otra—Esta bien, tu ganas ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo cobrarme la broma que me hizo?—Clarise dejó salir estas palabras con tono de derrota, admitiendo así entre líneas que realmente sentía algo por la tortuga pecosa. Cirse sonrió y se acercó a la orejita de su hermana para cuchecharle el plan de acción y a medida que iba haciendo esto la menor expresaba su sorpresa y hasta una ligera sonrisa de malicia.

a—Y también podría…—la gatita blanca ahora susurraba al oído de la mayor su idea para volver el plan aun más interesante y de pronto Jul empezó a reír.

a—Me das un poco de miedo hermanita—la mayor seguía riendo pensando en la expresión del menor de los Hamato cuando el plan se pusiera en marcha

…

Leo ya iba de camino a relevar a su hermano de ojos marrón, se le había hecho un poco tarde después de la discusión que tuvo con su hermano temperamental. Ese día el líder decidió que no hicieran patrullaje, pues la chica que la noche anterior había peleado con Casey lo tenía algo preocupado pero Rafa, imprudente como siempre, consideró que eso era una ñoñes. No obstante, el líder no quería que el equipo patrullara sin él y además había decidido pedirle a Donnie que investigara lo que pudiera de esa chica, si era necesario quería que fueran a investigar a los dragones púrpura, después de todo la última vez que una artemarcialista así de buena llegó a la ciudad solo significó más problemas para ellos. De pronto tuvo que esquivar un par de cunáis, parecía que la había invocado

—Karai…—pronunció en voz baja los labios de Leonardo

—Hola Leo ¿Me extrañaste?—dijo seductoramente la kunoichi—Últimamente es más difícil encontrarme contigo ¿Me estás evitando?—

—¿Evitarte?… ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? Sería darte demasiada importancia—Dijo el líder desenfundando sus catanas, la kunoichi hizo una expresión desafiante y se lanzó contra él

—Yo no soy una simple enemiga Leo, soy la que te cortará la cabeza a ti y a tu maestro rata, solo por eso merezco toda la importancia que me puedas dar—dijo ella mientras las espadas chocaban una y otra vez

—No dudo que lo harías si pudieras—esas palabras cimbraron a Karai. Todo el universo podía creerla la peor persona del mundo pero no Leo, él siempre creyó que había algo bueno en esa chica japonesa que desde el primer día que la vio, la trató diferente a otros, por eso dolió.

—¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Leonardo? No puedo creer que al fin abandonaste esa absurda idea de que hay algo bueno en mí—contestó ella mordaz tratando de utilizar polvos venenosos en el chico, pero este los esquivó y la doblo con una patada al estómago.

—Yo no hice nada Karai, fuiste tú la que te encargaste de demostrármelo—la voz de Leo sonó un tanto fria y distante. La chica de cabello bicolor frunció el ceño y se movió con rapidez

—Bien, te mostraré entonces lo que pienso de tu nueva idea sobre mí— Karai le barrió el pie al ninja de azul en un ataque sorpresa, haciéndolo caer, y mientras iba en el are lo desarmó con expresión de tristeza y dolor.

El osado líder cayó al piso y la joven kunoichi trató de aprisionarlo con su pie en el pecho, pero él la tomó por el tobillo y la derribó. Los dos terminaron rodándose por el piso, la chica sacó una daga pequeña y el joven de ojos azules aprisionó sus muñecas mientras que ella lo mantenía con la espalda pegada al suelo al estar sentada en su estómago. Al líder le vino a la mente la maniobra que había utilizado con Jul, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar la chica de pesado maquillaje le dio un beso en la mejilla que lo hizo bajar la guardia por completo.

Las manos del líder soltaron las muñecas de la chica y esta dejó caer la daga que impactó contra el suelo haciendo un ruido metálico. Ella lo abrazó por el cuello

—Gomenasai Leonardo-san—pronunció Karai en un sollozo y Leo abrió los ojos como platos. El joven de ojos azules empezó a sentir gotitas cálidas caer por su cuello y un suspiro lastimero lo hizo abrazar a la chica que se había recargado en él—No me odies por favor—dijo mientras él comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello con cuidado, tanto que apenas lo rozaba

—Karai, yo nunca podría odiarte, tú eres mi hermana y yo nunca podría odiar a mi familia—dijo al odio de la chica y ella en lugar de tranquilizarse lloró con más sentimiento.

—¿Solo por eso no me odiarías? ¿Tanto te importa que seamos de la misma sangre?—dijo la kunoichi entre cortadamente y el líder solo se mordió los labios, él sabía que la quería mucho más allá del amor fraternal, pero… no debía, no era correcto.

La joven se acurrucó contra su cuello y un escalofrío recorrió la piel de Leo. El joven líder sintió la respiración de la kunoichi acariciar su piel con delicadeza en una bendición llena de culpabilidad

—Deja de ser tan recto Leo, solo haz por una vez lo que quieres no y no lo que deberías—dijo ella apartándose un poco para poder ver de frente esos ojos azules que la miraban con una mezcla de súplica, desconfianza y cariño. La chica comenzó a acercar su rostro al de él y Leo colocó su mano en la mejilla de la joven en una caricia resignada, como dejándose vencer por la enorme tentación que significaba tener a Karai ahí, de esa manera, para finalmente sujetar el cuello de ella en seña de aceptarla.

El líder cerró sus ojos esperando sentir los tibios labios de aquella chica que se aproximaba hacia él. Cuando ya podía sentir la respiración de la guerrera que tanto lo hacía dudar salirse de la senda correcta, su t-phone sonó y Leo giró el rostro recibiendo así aquel tan ansiado beso en su mejilla derecha. No podía decir que lo había salvado la campana, pero sí lo había hecho volver a la realidad y entrar en razón.

—Es inútil, tú nunca dejarás a Destructor y yo no podría abandonar a mi familia—dijo él retirando suavemente a la chica de encima de él mientras dejaba sonar el aparato. La hija de destructor miró al piso, con aire desolador y triste para luego caminar hacia la cornisa del edificio.

—Sayonara… Leo—dijo ella en un tono triste, para después dejarse caer del edificio. El líder miró con aire preocupado el camino por donde la chica desapareció pensando que no sabía que era peor, que esa llamada lo hubiera detenido o que simplemente su celular sonara después de que aquel deseado beso se consumara.

Leonardo se sentó a la orilla de aquel edificio. No podía negar que una parte de él simplemente quería rendirse a sus emociones y olvidarse de todo. Un pedazo de su corazón estaba en continua soledad, ese huequito no podía llenarse ni con todo el amor de su familia, y él sabía a quién le correspondía ese lugar vacío. El chico se quedó inmóvil por un rato tratando de darle sentido a todas sus emociones, de contenerlas como siempre lo hacía, de recuperar la calma, la tranquilidad, la cordura, una cordura que le dolía en el alma pero que aún era necesaria.

…

Donnie estaba preocupado, hacía ya media hora que su hermano mayor debía de haber llegado al departamento para relevarlo, pero no se había aparecido aun. Leo era tan responsable que el pensar que llegara tarde más allá de 15 minutos era algo prácticamente imposible.

—Tranquilo Donnie, ya no debe de tardar—dijo la pelirroja mientras que ambos miraban el reloj afuera de la recámara de Mikey, al cual acababan de dejar al cuidado de Clarise

—Él nunca tarda tanto y demás no contestó su celular—dijo completamente impaciente el ninja de ojos marrón—Voy a avisarle a Jul que iré a buscarlo—el genio emprendiendo camino hacia la recámara principal. Abril suspiró preocupada, sin embargo trataba de controlarse.

Donnie caminó apresurado por el pasillo, tocó con delicadeza a la puerta cerrada pero no recibió respuesta, así que volvió a tocar pero de nuevo nada. Bajo otras circunstancias simplemente hubiera seguido insistiendo, no obstante estaba tan preocupado y estresado que simplemente decidió abrir la puerta y en cuanto lo hizo se quedó helado.

Los ojos del ninja de morado miraron con una expresión de sorpresa y su boca se abrió ligeramente. En la cama la gatita negra se encontraba dormida, rodeada de tarjetas con símbolos de elementos químicos y su computadora portátil estaba abierta en una página con un logotipo evidentemente de un colegio en línea que rezaba "Su prueba de química fue aceptada exitosamente. Su puntuación final es de 98 de 100 puntos posibles".

Por alguna razón a Donatello aquello le pareció una vista sublime, le fue imposible no delinear con la mirada la figura que aquel ajustado leotardo resaltaba sutilmente, pues a diferencia de su hermana, a la que el pelaje esponjado le escondía las curvas propias de su figura, en Jul el uso de esa tela ceñida al cuerpo solo provocaba que al genio le pareciera imposible no mirarla, al menos en ese momento. Pero el impacto de la imagen fue mucho más allá de que la chica fuera hermosa o no, había algo en esa joven que le parecía familiar a la tortuga, que lo intrigaba y lo inquietaba. Internamente se reprendió por distraerse con algo así, cuando había cosas más importantes en que pensar, así que sin decir una sola palabra y tratando de controlarse lo más que pudo, cerró de nuevo la puerta cuidadosamente.

El joven se llevó la mano a los ojos y se recargó en la puerta para luego soltar un sonoro suspiro, no entendía que le pasaba, pero era como si esa chica le resultara casi tóxica. Sacó de nuevo su celular y volvió a marcarle a su hermano mayor, rogando que ahora sí contestara, para no tener que enfrentar de nuevo esa vista que le cortaba la respiración. El T-phon comenzó a llamar por segunda vez y ahora al fin le respondieron

—Moshi, moshi—dijo desanimado el líder

—¿Leo te pasó algo?—Preguntó el genio con una respiración agitada

—Estoy bien—contestó secamente el mayor

—Discúlpame, es que me preocupé porque ya era un poco tarde y como no contestaste la primera vez que te marqué…—Donnie agradeció internamente que su hermano lo salvara de tener que volver a abrir esa puerta y tratar de despertar a Jul, porque simplemente no sabía si tendría la fuerza para hacerlo sin que le temblaran las piernas.

—Perdón por preocuparte, no tardaré en llegar—El mayor cortó el teléfono. El esbelto muchacho guardó su teléfono mientras que manera casi inconsciente acarició el picaporte de aquella puerta. Ya más tranquilo, el de ojos cafés dio algunos pasos alejándose del cuarto principal cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse tras de él.

—¿Ya llegó Leo?— Jul habló con tono adormilado a espaldas del genio, que frunció el ceño sin darse cuenta, ante la pregunta de la gatita.

—Ya viene en camino—contestó en tono golpeado, casi molesto, y aun así pero no pudo evitar voltear a ver a su anfitriona, que se tallaba un ojo en un gesto que se veía enternecedor "¿Por qué tenía que preguntar por Leo en cuanto se despertó?" Se preguntó a sí mismo el alto muchacho sumamente inconforme.

—No deberías dormir con los pupilentes puestos, ni tallarte los ojos… te puede hacer daño—advirtió él mientras caminaba para regresar con su mejor amiga.

La chica lo miró atentamente. Sonrió por un segundo, Donnie no sabía, pero ella había comprado una versión especial con la que si quisiera podría tener puestos los pupilentes hasta por 3 días, aun durmiendo… y de pronto se preguntó "¿Se nota tanto que estaba dormida?", luego bostezó y comenzó a caminar a la estancia. Si Leo estaba por llegar ella debía de estar ahí para recibir al líder o podía que él se sintiera incómodo.

La de pelaje negro estaba tan adormilada aun que caminaba un poco en zigzag. Donnie la miró de reojo y se forzó a si mismo a continuar y no regresar a reclamarle que se esforzara tanto por pasar tiempo con Leo. El dueño del bo se mordió el labio inferior para tratar de controlar ese incómodo sentimiento de furia que comenzaba a inundarlo, mientras aceleraba el paso para entrar con pasos firmes a la sala, donde estaba la pelirroja ya lo esperaba.

—¿Vamos a buscarlo?—dijo Abril en cuanto vio al joven de bandana morada

—No, ya viene para acá, iré a esperarlo al balcón— El chico pasó de largo sin siquiera desviar la mirada o disminuir el ritmo de su andar y su amiga lo miró extrañada, parecía molesto y eso no era algo muy común en él

—E-está bien—dijo ella algo desconcertada, aunque no estaba segura de que él la hubiera escuchado porque ya estaba lejos. Unos segundos después una adormilada Jul se paró junto a la pelirroja

—¿Ya cenaron?—Apenas terminó de decir esto la anfitriona dio un largo bostezo que evidenciaba lo cansada que aun estaba. La de ojos azules negó con la cabeza y la gatita mayor suspiró resignada—¿Como puede ser tan descortés mi hermana?—Se quejó la de ojos verdes mientras entraba a la cocina y la kunoichi en entrenamiento quiso seguirla para saber si había pasado algo malo con Donnie.

—¿Te ayudo?—Preguntó la chica pecosa

—No, no te preocupes, eres mi invitada, no podría permitirlo—la de pelaje negro revisó con cuidado su despensa paseando sus ojos por aquí y por allá—De todas maneras no prepararé gran cosa—la de falsos ojos verdes sacó del refrigerador algunos ingredientes mientras que la joven de playera amarilla la veía atentamente ¿Qué pudo haberle hecho o dicho esa gatita a su amigo para que se molestara tan de repente?

—Espero que no te moleste cenar sincronizadas—comentó despreocupada la gatita concentrada en su labor

—No, hoy ha sido el día de las comidas sencillas—la pelirroja le sonrió con empatía y Jul le correspondió—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—la chica de ojos azules miró distraídamente a otro lado.

—Claro—Contestó la gatita de pelaje negro

—¿Te caemos mal Donnie o yo?—Abril pasó sus dedos por su flequillo para acomodarlo

—¿Eso crees tú?—respondió la anfitriona mientras pasaba las sincronizadas por la plancha para hacer que el queso se gratinara y la pelirroja bajó la mirada, no quería decirlo pero a ciencia cierta así lo creía—No, la verdad no me caes mal ni tú ni Donatello, es solo que…—La chica tomó un cuchillo de uno de los gabinetes y la pelirroja hizo una mueca—…es solo que tengo un carácter difícil de controlar, no es culpa de ustedes—dijo ella mientras partía en cuatro la primera sincronizada lista.

Abril ladeó la cabeza con actitud comprensiva

—¿Problemas de ira?—preguntó la kunoichi

—Podría decirse— Jul continuó con su labor poniendo especial atención en hacer los cortes lo más parejos posibles

—Sí, sé lo que es eso—dijo con una leve sonrisa pensando en el ninja de la bandana roja

—Lamento si he sido grosera, hay cosas que me sacan de mis casillas y simplemente no puedo controlarme—La chica de ojos verdes puso un vaso de jugo frente a la pecosa jovencita—Es de naranja, pero si no te gusta debo tener otro por ahí—aclaró la gatita mientras señalaba el refrigerador.

—Está bien, me gusta la naranja y no te preocupes, disculpas aceptadas—La pelirroja dio un trago al jugo—¿Y por qué se enojaron ahora Donnie y tú?—preguntó la pelirroja

—¿Enojarnos? ¿Ahorita?... No discutimos, prácticamente no hablamos—se extraño Cirse, reflexionó unos minutos tratando de recordar la breve plática del pasillo, haciendo memoria de si algo que dijo pudo haber molestado al genio pero no encontraba algo, el silencio se alargó unos segundos que se hicieron incómodamente eternos y finalmente suspiró resignada— Ya veo…se volvió a molestar conmigo y yo no puedo ni identificar la razón—el tono de la chica de ojos verdes reflejaba decepción. Abril hizo una mueca, presentía que había metido la pata pero no pudo decir nada, así que Jul siguió casi como en un monólogo para sí misma—Supongo que siempre será así—para esos momentos la chica de pelaje negro ya había terminado de pasar las sincronizadas por la plancha y comenzaba a preparar un dip de chipotle. La joven anfitriona ya ni siquiera volteaba a ver a su acompañante, era como si lo que decía se hubiera vuelto una reflexión dicha en voz alta—La paz nos duró poco—La felina bajó ligeramente sus orejas y a Abril le pareció notar en ella un tono de derrota tan sutil que caso le pasa desapercibido de no ser por su agudo sexto sentido.

—Bueno no estoy segura de que estuviera molesto por ti, tal vez fue por Leo, porque no contestaba el teléfono—dijo la de ojos verdes

—No, no creo, si estuviera molesto con él no saldría recibirlo al balcón…apuesto a que apenas llegue su hermano saldrá a toda prisa de aquí, debe resultarle insoportable tener que pasar tanto tiempo en este departamento—Mientras decía esto la gatita negra colocaba un plato grande en le desayunador y dos más pequeños en la barra de la cocina dando así la espalda a la pelirroja. Apenas puso el último la minina suspiró de nuevo, como tomando fuerzas y se giró de nuevo con una sonrisa triste a ver a la pecosa joven—Me disculpas tengo que ir a atender algunas cosas—Jul no esperó la respuesta de su interlocutora y salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo. La pelirroja casi podía adivinar qué era eso tan importante que aquella singular jovencita tenía que atender, sentimientos difíciles de controlar pero ¿Por qué?. A la gatita lastimaba darse cuenta que siempre terminaba molestando a su tortuga, sin importar cuanto se esforzara. Ese día fue demasiado difícil, así que quería estar sola un rato, aunque fuera solo un corto lapso de tiempo, pues lo necesitaba para poder lidiar con eso y lamerse las heridas (no literalmente).

La joven de ojos azules tomó un triangulito de las sincronizadas y miró a la puerta con expresión analítica, esa reacción le parecía intrigante. Jul parecía una chica más colérica que sentimental, pero parecía que el disgusto o desprecio de Donnie la afectaba realmente. Tal vez esa chica era más sentimental de lo que dejaba ver. Abril se sintió un poco curiosa ¿Cómo reaccionaría su mejor amigo si ella le comunicara sus sospechas? Hasta donde ella sabía la inteligente tortuga no tenía a la gatita exactamente en un buen concepto, pero ¿Por qué? Los dos se comportaban muy raros cuando estaban con el otro. Esto era demasiado análisis para ella, así que la pecosa chica tomó el triángulo de la sincronizada, lo pasó por el dip y fue a alcanzar al genio al balcón, tal vez hablando con él podría entender un poco más esta loca situación.

…

Laquesis miraba desde las una de las azoteas de las calles cercanas al restaurante de Murakami pero no parecía tener suerte, ninguno de esos dos se habían aparecido esa noche, no obstante ella estaba segura de que era cuestión de tiempo, los encontraría a como diera lugar, había cazado a presas más precavidas que esa mala imitación de película de terror.

—¿Donde estas Scary Movie?—dijo en voz baja pero solo el viento le contestó. Suspiró y retiró los binoculares

—Tengo que encontrar a ese tonto o Morta va castigarme—La chica se bajó del edificio y comenzó a andar sin rumbo, cuando de pronto pasó frente a una pista de hielo.

El lugar parecía cerrado pero le hizo recordar algo: el muchacho que estaba tratando de rastrear traía un par de palos de Hockey en su arsenal, junto con un bate de Baseball.

No sería mala idea registrar los lugares en los alrededores donde se practicaban ambos deportes, si la suerte le sonreía de nuevo, podría encontrar a ese singular muchacho y con él tendría acceso a la chica del abanico metálico, que era el premio mayor para ella y una herramienta importante para Morta.

Claro está que no la atacaría ella sola, primero reuniría la información necesaria siguiéndole la pista a la chica y ya después su maestra y ella verían la manera de proceder.

La chica de ojos grises se escabulló en la pista de patinaje y comenzó a examinar el lugar, si lograba encontrar algo que le dijera que ese joven frecuentaba el lugar se ahorraría ir a examinar el estadio de baseball.

La chica del mechón rojo llevaba mucho tiempo buscando y no encontraba nada, pero ella estaba casi segura de que de las dos opciones esta debía ser la más viable, porque recordaba esos extraños zapatos del chico, zapatos que asemejaban patines de hielo. No se iría sin revisar hasta el último rincón. Ya casi se había dado por vencida cuando de pronto, cerca de la portería vio algo.

La joven hizo una mueca, odiaba tener que entrar al hielo, era friolenta y sumamente torpe en ese estúpido material resbaladizo. Luego recordó la cara de molestia que pondría su maestra si regresaba con las manos vacías, suspiró y se armó de valor para entrar a la pista.

Laquesis se agarró de ambos lados de la entrada, puso un pie dentro mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos, luego puso el otro y se soltó lentamente. Cuando al fin estaba parada en el hielo sin apoyarse en ningún objeto sonrió. Dio el primer paso casi temblorosa y luego el segundo

—No fue tan malo como pensé—dijo y en el acto resbaló cayendo de sentón

—Ash…Como odio el hielo!—gritó furica para luego irse a gatas a buscar ese objeto

—Juro que haré pagar a esa maldita parodia barata por lo que me está haciendo pasar—dijo cuando al fin tuvo el objeto en sus manos. Lo revisó pero no parecía tener nada en especial era solo un disco de Hockey común y corriente, al parecer había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo, pero de pronto una manchita blanca la hizo recuperar la sonrisa, ese tipo llevaba una máscara pintada y aunque no podía asegurarlo al 100% parecía que había encontrado uno de los lugares donde podría localizar a su presa

—Bingo—susurró para sí misma. Se guardó el redondo objeto en la bolsa del pantalón y se dispuso a salir de la pista a gatas

—¡Estúpido payaso! ¿Por qué tenía que gustarle el Hockey?—se quejó mientras avanzaba y sentía como a pesar de ir en 4 puntos ocasionalmente alguna de sus extremidades se resbalaba. Maldijo a Casey sin saber aun su nombre y finalmente se fue del lugar, su maestra estaría complacida, o al menos no estaría tan molesta y eso le bastaba.

…

—¿Quieres?—dijo Abril ofreciéndole a Donnie el pedacito que tomó como adelanto de la cena. El chico negó con la cabeza

—Donnie, tal vez yo no debería meterme pero…creo que podrías tenerle más paciencia a Jul, no dudo que tengas toda la razón en estar molesto, tú no discutirías sin una buena razón, pero creo que ella se está esforzando por llevar la fiesta en paz—dijo la pelirroja y el genio gruñó sin querer.

—Sí, es taaaan buena chica… ¿Por qué todo el mundo la defiende?—dijo con sarcasmo

—¡Wow! ¡Rafa salte del cuerpo de Donnie!—Expresó sorprendida la chica y el ninja de ojos castaños la miró con fastidio—Está bien, ya no digo nada ¿Feliz?—la chica mordió la comida que tenía en la mano y Donnie suspiró.

—Es solo que, no sé… ¿Crees que sea una buena persona?—preguntó el genio y esto sorprendió a su amiga

—Pues supongo que sí, aunque no podría asegurarlo—dijo ella un poco desconcertada de que su mejor amigo de pronto fuera tan desconfiado—¿Qué te hace dudarlo?—la kunoichi miró al cielo estrellado

—Lo que pasa es que ¿y si ella en realidad solo finge ser una buena chica para…?—el joven se detuvo sin terminar la frase.

Cuando pensaba en como sonaría en voz alta lo que pensaba, le parecía ridículo ¡Claro que Leo no sería tan tonto para dejarse manipular solo por una chica que lo tratara bien!…Aunque sí se dejó engañar por Karai, pero no quería hacer referencia a eso así, de la nada, la hija de destructor era de un clan enemigo y Jul no tenía realmente razones para hacer algo así, por lo menos que supieran

—…olvídalo, realmente no tiene importancia—dijo finalmente el genio y siguió pensando.

—Si tanto desconfías de ella podría intentar que pasáramos más tiempo juntas, tu sabes por mis presentimientos y eso, solo para que estés tranquilo—Abril dijo esto con desanimo. Pero Donnie la volteó a ver interesado

—¿Crees que podrías darte cuenta si ella nos escondiera algo, si tramara algo?—dijo el genio y la kunoichi ladeó la cabeza

—Tal vez—dijo ella para luego hecharse el último bocadito a la boca

—Si pudieras te lo agradecería mucho Abril—luego el genio se hizo hacia atrás al ver a su hermano mayor en el tejado de enfrente preparándose para saltar a donde estaban ellos.

…

Morta miraba aquella vieja grabación de nuevo. No sabía cuantas veces la había reproducido en esos dos años, pero seguramente eran tantas que incluso Laquesis se volvería loca si la volvía a ver una vez más, pero ella no, ella quería verla de nuevo, pues consideraba que era de lo poco que tenía de su Cirse.

El audio declaró ganadora a la chica de ojos violetas y podía verla parada en el pódium mientras en todos los uniformes de la escuela Moo, incluyendo el suyo, un moño negro anunciaba una gran pérdida. La joven del tercer lugar, que era de esa misma escuela, no podía evitar dejar salir lágrimas de tisteza, mientra que la princesa del imperio Moo se mantenía increíblemente entera, fuerte y sin rastros de llato.

a—Y aun así competiste—dijo la mujer de larga cabellera negra y ojos azules mientras observaba a una Cirse de 14 años inclinarse para recibir su medalla de oro y unas flores de las que seguramente ella nunca sabría el color.

El video se congela después de unos segundos de aplausos y ovaciones, justo en el momento en el que la joven de ojos violetas levanta el ramo en señal de victoria y el joven Lee, de unos 16 años, irrumpe para ir al encuentro de su prometida, aun cuando para ello tuviera que golpear a uno de los guardias de seguridad. No le quedaba duda de que él viajó desde Corea en cuanto se enteró de la tragedia.

Morta se preguntó mil veces qué pasó después: tal vez Kim Ha la había tomado en brazos y la sacó de ese lugar para tratar de hacer que ella pudiera llorar tranquila la muerte de su padre, si hizo eso el chico fue muy iluso, su Cirse de seguro había sido educada para aguantar firme eso y más. Tal vez simplemente la jaló y la llevó a rastras fuera de la premiación para no exponerla más a los medios que acallaría su poderoso padre, para impedir que el apellido Lee se viera envuelto en habladurías. Tal vez ella se fue con él directo a los juzgados junto con su tan conocido abogado familiar a pelear por su emancipación temprana. Quizá fue a hacer los trámites para poder enterrar a su padre en suelo neuyorkino… Morta había pensado mil posibilidades más pero ninguna le parecía la real.

Sin importar qué fuera lo que había ocurrido ella estaba segura de algo Cirse había tenido uno de los peores días de su vida y aun así salió a dar lo mejor en esa estúpida pelea que terminó por ganar, sin duda era una digna heredera, sin importar lo que su abuela hubiera pensado. Pero a ella lo que más le importaba era que no pudo estar a su lado en esos difíciles momentos, aun cuando sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría, pues el padre de la chica se aseguró de hacérselo saber en una carta y también movió suficientes influencias para que Morta no tuviera acceso al país.

a—Eras todo un cabrón—dijo pensando en el hombre de ojos violetas que alguna vez amo

—Lástima que tus influencias no fuera inmunes a la muerte como para mantenerme alejada de ella para siempre ¿No crees Moo?—la mujer tomó una navaja y la aventó contra un tiro al blanco con la fotografía de un funcionario que acababa de morir hacía poco tiempo, supuestamente por un paro cardiaco. El objeto punzocortante dio en el blanco y Morta sonrió satisfecha por un instante.

La marcha fúnebre se escuchó en un arreglo electrónico y la mujer de ojos azules sacó su celular—¿Encontraste algo Laquesis?—Morta esperó unos segundo y simplemente escuchó un "sé donde esperar" para luego dibujar una sonrisa y colgar, su aprendiz había hecho un buen trabajo, parecía que las cosas empezaban a ponerse a su favor y esa noche habría mucho que festejar cuando la chica del mechón rojo regresara, sabía que estaba un paso más cerca de su objetivo, aunque aun había todo un clan ninja entre su meta y ella.

…

Leo se dejó caer con movimientos ágiles y calculados en el balcón de aquel enorme departamento. Su expresión era seria pero trataba de disimularla.

—Hola chicos, disculpen por hacerlos esperar—dijo el líder en cuanto estuvo con los demás. Los tres entraron al departamento con tranquilidad

—¿Qué te detuvo Leo?—Preguntó el genio en un tono algo fastidiado

—Me emboscó Karai, pero eso ya no importa—De inmediato la pelirroja y el de ojos castaños se alteraron

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimó?—Leo se sorprendió cuando su alto hermano comenzó a examinarlo

—No te preocupes, no me pasó nada—La verdad era que Leo no quería entrar en detalles de ese encuentro

—¿Qué quería esa bruja?—Preguntó desconfiada Abril

—E-eso no importa, ya me encargué de eso—dijo el mayor algo nervioso y buscó algo para cambiar el tema—¿Y Jul?—Leo no se dio cuenta pero en cuanto preguntó por ella, el genio frunció la boca y dejó de examinarlo

—Está en su cuarto, dijo que tenía algo que hacer—contestó Abril volteando a ver a Donatello con esa expresión de molestia tan poco común en él.

—Ya veo, supongo que estará ocupada, hablaré con ella luego—Leo se acomodó en el comedor mientras le hacía una seña a su hermano de bandana morada—He estado pensando en lo que nos contaron Casey y Abril de la chica de la otra vez, seguramente fue la misma que vimos tú y yo esa misma noche. Donnie quiero que investigues quien es, la última vez que una chica con ese tipo de características llegó a Nueva York, nuestra vida se complicó mucho y creo que debemos de estar preparados por si ella llega a convertirse en otro enemigo—dijo el líder y el de bandana morada asintió.

—Comprendo Leo, comenzaré a investigarla—Donnie empezó a hacer notas mentales de dónde podría investigar si no tenía ni muchas pistas

—Bien, quiero que te concentres 100% en eso, por ello Rafa y yo nos encargaremos de cuidar a Mikey por el tiempo que tengas que dedicarle a esta investigación—Leo era consciente de que esta no sería una encomienda fácil y quería que se realizara lo antes posible, sin embargo esta última parte le cayó al genio como un balde de agua fría y después de la plática en el balcón Abril comprendió perfectamente el por qué su mejor amigo dibujó una expresión tan desencajada en el rostro

—¿Qué? No Leo… eso no es necesario—dijo el de ojos cafés tratando de hacer cambiar de opinión al mayor

—Donnie si continuas con este ritmo y llevando una investigación no estarás lo suficientemente fresco y el tiempo que podamos ganar para cualquier plan que tenga esta chica y nos incumba es una gran ventaja, no podemos desaprovecharla, además Mikey ya está mejor y no ha tenido ninguna crisis—el genio apretó el puño por debajo de la mesa, las razones de su hermano eran muy coherente, pero se sentía incómodo, él quería evitar al máximo que el de bandana azul y la gatita negra pasaran tanto tiempo solo y ahora parecía que las circunstancias se ponían en su contra.

No tenía ninguna manera para refutar a su hermano, así que sin más alternativas solo asintió lenta y pesadamente. Se encargaría de terminar esa investigación lo más rápidamente posible para conseguir que la situación se alargara lo menos, aunque no podía ni siquiera tener una estimación de cuánto tiempo le llevaría.

El chico alto volteó a ver la puerta cerrada al final del pasillo, ella estaba dentro de su habitación y tal vez ni siquiera podría despedirse si es que no salía pronto… hasta podía que ni siquiera se volvieran a ver si esta investigación tardaba más de las dos semanas de recuperación de su hermano menor ¿Eso era bueno no? Si no se soportaban el uno al otro ¿Qué podría ser mejor que no volverse a ver? Especialmente si ella salía también de la vida de su hermano mayor, pero la situación lo hacía sentir tan incómodo e intranquilo…

…

Jul se encontraba tirada en su cama entre todas esas tontas tarjetas de estudio, suspiró al ver su calificación casi perfecta en la pantalla de la computadora y aun así no se sentía feliz, no sabía que había hecho ahora para hacerlo enojar de nuevo, pero en ese momento no tenía el valor de enfrentarlo, solo quería estar acurrucada en su cama. Escuchó la voz de Leonardo en la sala y supo que pronto se iría su tortuga de nuevo y no lo volvería a ver hasta la siguiente noche.

La chica se levantó y comenzó a ordenar las tarjetas en un montoncito, apagó la computadora y pensó "Qué más da, igual se molestará, al menos quiero verlo antes de que se vaya", la chica suspiró antes de girar el picaporte y abrir la puerta de par en par, topándose de inmediato con la mirada de su genio que casualmente en ese instante estaba fija en la entrada de su cuarto. Ella se sintió un poco intimidada y bajó la mirada para luego salir con paso calmado.

—¡Jul!—dijo con alegría el líder y el genio volteó a otro lado con molestia

—Hola Leo, disculpa que no estuve aquí para recibirte, tenía que atender algo urgente—dijo ella con actitud triste que el de bandana azul notó de inmediato

—¿Pasó algo?—dijo mientras pasaba su mirada de su hermano a su amiga

—Nada, solo que ya está la cena ¿Verdad Jul?—Intervino la pelirroja y la gatita de ojos verdes asintió

—Sí, pasen por favor o se enfriará más, yo iré a dejarle su porción a Mikey y a mi hermana—La chica entró a la cocina y tomó los dos platos que ya tenía aparte. Por su parte el chico alto simplemente la siguió con la mirada cazando la vista de la jovencita que parecía esquivarlo insistentemente

—Te esperamos—dijo Leo y la chica le dirigió una sonrisa amable al líder en señal de agradecimiento, esto hizo hervir la sangre de Donatello "¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan condescendiente con él, especialmente con él?" pensó el genio con una visible cara de molestia. Abril analizaba todo desde su asiento ¿Qué sería exactamente lo que le resultaría tan molesto a su amigo? La verdad a ella no le parecía que hubiera motivos reales para que se enojara con la chica, pero nunca había visto a Donnie con el ceño fruncido por tanto tiempo, así que seguro el genio no le estaba diciendo todo.

—¿Y ahora por qué discutieron Donnie?—Preguntó el líder con tono de fastidio

—No discutimos—contestó el de bandana morada cortante

—¿Entonces ahora se molestan el uno con el otro sin siquiera hablarse?—preguntó el líder con tono casi burlón y el de ojos marrón bufó

—No es nada, solo no estoy de buen humor—los ojos de Donni miraron a otro rincón en la cocina, el líder volteó a ver a la pelirroja que solo se encogió de hombros.

Unos instantes después Jul entró de nuevo en la cocina y tomó asiento junto a Leo, lo cual no le pasó desapercibido al genio, que ya no podía más con la cólera que sentía por dentro. Tomó uno de los triangulitos de sincronizada y se llenó la boca con él para no poder decir nada de lo que estaba pensando.

—Disculpen que no preparara otra cosa, estuve muy ocupada el día de hoy—Se disculpó la gatita mirando como Donatello actuaba con actitud descortés y furica. Leo le sonrió

—No te preocupes, hoy la pobre de Abril solo pudo comer sándwiches porque es todo lo que sé preparar sin que se me queme—el líder volteó a ver a la chica pecosa que asintió sonriente

—Estaban muy buenos Leo, no sé porque no los preparas más seguido—Abril tomó otro bocado

—¿De verdad son tan buenos?—Preguntó Jul solo por seguir la plática

—Sí, les pone un aderezo muy rico y tuesta el pan con un toque de mantequilla—comentó la pelirroja y a Jul le brillaron los ojos, amaba los sanwiches tostados pero siempre le daba flojera pasar el pan por la plancha porque se le tostaba de más.

—No es para tanto—dijo Leo

—A mi me gustaría probar uno alguna vez—dijo Jul esbozando una breve sonrisa que se borró de inmediato a al notar los ojos de asesino con los que Donnie la miraba

—Pues si sigues sin dejarme cocinar en tu casa no creo que los pruebes pronto, tendrías que ir a visitarnos a la guarida—dijo Leo casi en tono de juego, pues no tenía pensado dejarle saber a la chica donde vivían, pero esto fue suficiente para que Donnie estallara.

—Vámonos Abril, estoy cansado y tengo mucho que hacer—dijo el genio tomando la mano de la pelirroja, lo que llevó los celos de Jul de un 20 a un 110%

—¡Ya basta Donatello!—Dijo Jul dando un golpe en la mesa que alertó a todos—Si vas a actuar así en mi casa esperaría que al menos tuviera la delicadeza de decirme por qué y no solo te portes como tortuga bipolar!—La gatita negra se puso de pie y Leo la tomó del brazo, esto molestó aun más a Donnie.

—Mis razones no son de tu incumbencia y si el problema es que esté en tu casa no hay problema, ya me iba—dijo él mientras jalaba a la de ojos azules y se ponía de pie con actitud desafiante hacia la felina –Ven Abril, te llevaré a tu casa—dijo Donnie a la pelirroja en tono suave y amable. Cirse sintió las últimas palabras del genio como una bofetada desde antes de su mutación detestaba esas palabras juntas, pero nunca la habían hecho sentir tan enojada como ahora. La pelirroja y Leo miraban sorprendidos como de pronto todo había escalado tan rápido

—¡Bien perfecto! Pasa, ya sabes dónde está la puerta—la gatita de ojos verdes señaló la salida y se cruzó de brazos

—Chicos, tranquilos no es para tanto, contrólense por favor—dijo Leo tratando de calmar los ánimos y justo en ese momento Clarise entró corriendo a la cocina alertada por los gritos. Vio a Donatello tomando de la mano a Abril y supo de inmediato que esto se pondría peor si no los calmaba pronto.

—No, ellos tienen razón, ya es hora de que se vayan, gracias por visitarnos, los esperamos otro día—Clarise jaló al genio para que soltara a la pelirroja y lo empujó suavemente hacia la puerta—¿Qué crees que haces provocando así la poca paciencia de mi hermana?—dijo la gatita blanca al genio en tono bajito

—No Clarise, creo que lo mejor será que él no regrese—dijo Jul a espaldas de su hermana que en cuanto escuchó esto sintió que su mandíbula quería chocar contra el piso—No veo por qué debería de regresar a un lugar donde está tan a disgusto y tener que soportar pasar tiempo con alguien que es obvio que no soporta—la gatita negra tenía los brazos cruzados y su cola latigueaba con fuerza, mostrando su molestia.

—Jul estas molesta, hablas sin pensar, discutiremos esto cuando estés más tranquila—Clarise no se podía creer que de nuevo ella salto a la defensa de esa molesta tortuga

—¿Sabes Clarise? creo que ella tiene razón, no tengo a qué venir aquí, de todas maneras Leo ya me ha pedido algo que me mantendrá muy ocupado, así que no tendrás que preocuparte por verme de nuevo, después de que nos llevemos a Mikey—Dijo Donnie encarando a la gatita que sentía que se le quebraba el corazón cuando le dijo que no volvería a verlo.

—DONATELLO—Le llamó la atención el líder

—¡Bien, felicidades por no tener que regresar! ¡Deberías hacer una fiesta!—le dijo Jul con tono lastimero mientras se escabullía por un lado con paso pesado, unos segundo después escucharon la puerta de su cuarto azotarse

—Jul—dijo preocupada Clarise y dio unos pasos hacia donde había salido su hermanita—¡Ya estarás feliz!—dijo la gatita de ojos rojos al genio—Si antes ella pensaba que no te agradaba ahora no le queda duda ¡Eres un tonto!—la felina blanca corrió para ir tras su hermana.

Donnie trató de ir tras la gatita blanca pero su hermano lo detuvo

—Espera Donnie, creo que Clarise tiene razón, es mejor que te vayas ya, están molestos y no van a arreglar las cosas si continúan con esos ánimos, necesitan tranquilizarse los dos—Leo lo miró autoritario, este comentario no lo hizo como su líder, sino como su hermano mayor. Donnie apretó el puño y salió sin decir una palabra, Abril salió tras él, solo volteando un segundo para ver a Leo que asintió casi pidiéndole que cuidara a su hermano.

Leo se aproximó a la puerta del cuarto de Jul donde Clarise se encontraba tocando una y otra vez

—¡Hermanita ábreme por favor!—pero nadie le contestaba

—Debe estar muy enojada—dijo Leo con tono preocupado

—Sí, pero más que enojada está triste…muy triste—Clarise podía escuchar a su hermana llorar en un rincón de su baño personal, aun cuando Cirse se tapaba la boca para evitar que los sollozos salieran con tanta fuerza de sus labios, para la gatita blanca cada gemido de dolor podía escucharlo como si la tuviera enfrente. La de ojos rojos se veía muy preocupada. Leo tocó a la puerta

—Jul, si quieres hablar Clarise y yo estaremos en el cuarto con Mikey—dijo el líder mientras guiaba con cuidado a la gatita blanca con él

—No, yo quiero quedarme—dijo la gatita de ojos de rubí

—Dale su espacio, necesita calmarse, está muy alterada—dijo el líder. La gatita blanca dio un último vistazo a la puerta del cuarto de su hermanita y luego se dejó guiar por el ninja de azul con resignación.

Las lágrimas de Cirse rodaban mojando su pelaje aun cuando trataba de contenerlas con todas sus fuerzas "no tendrás que preocuparte por verme de nuevo" esa frase retumbaba una y otra vez en su cabeza "Cirse ya sabías que esto pasaría entonces ¿Por qué te duele tanto?" dijo para sí misma.

La gatita se hizo un ovillo en el piso y lloró sin poderse contener "él me odia…" pensaba mientras sollozaba descontrolada "A quien quiero engañar, ni siquiera podremos ser amigos, porque él me odia…". Nunca nada le había dolido tanto en su vida, era como si algo le desgarrara el alma lenta y dolorosamente, quería con todo su ser poder cambiar, ser distinta para evitar molestarlo todo el tiempo pero por más que se había esforzado, igual las cosas salieron muy mal. Simplemente no era capaz de controlar sus celos y su temperamento, la gatita se sentía desesperanzada y pensaba que las cosas siempre terminarían siendo así sin importar cuanto intentara.

…

El genio saló de ese departamento con pasó rápido y amenazante, sin mirar atrás. Ese molesto sentimiento no lo dejaba, pero sobre todo no lo dejaba razonar, así que quería alejarse lo más que pudiera del lugar

—Donnie, ve más lento por favor—dijo Abril con la respiración agitada

—Perdón Abril, es solo que…—el chico se quedó a mitad de la frase

—…que estas molesto—completó ella. El chico pateó una piedrecita que salió volando, unos segundos el grito de "¡Auch!" de un transeúnte se escuchó a lo lejos y Donnie abrió los ojos como platos para inmediatamente sonrojarse. Los minutos pasaron en silencio y ninguno hablaba.

—¿No vas a decirme nada?—dijo al fin el genio

—¿Cómo qué?—dijo la pelirroja esperando que su amigo fuera más específico

—No sé, decirme que no debí gritarle así, o reprocharme la manera en que le hablé, las palabras que le dije—Donnie miraba al piso avergonzado y su amiga simplemente lo observaba

—Pues no sé ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—dijo ella al fin, el genio levantó el dedo índice, como cuando va a dar sus explicaciones kilométricas, pero se quedó callado para después dejar escapar un suspiro.

—Es que no lo sé, no sé…por qué ella me hace hervir la sangre y de pronto me hace sentir enojado como nunca había estado, pero yo sé que no debería—dijo Donnie con frustración

—Pues tal vez de verdad no deberías de volver a verla, solo se lastiman el uno al otro con esas palabras tan hirientes—dijo Abril y a Donnie, a pesar de que le parecía lo más coherente que podía hacer, no le gustó la idea.

—¿No crees que haya alguna alternativa? Su hermana y Mikey se llevan muy bien y ella simpatiza con casi todos, no es como que podamos tener muchos amigos siendo mutantes y no me parece justo que yo los ponga en un predicamento solo porque no puedo controlarme—dijo el genio rascándose la nuca

—Pero pensé que no confiabas del todo en ella—dijo la de ojos azules

—Pues tienes razón, tengo mis dudas de que sus acciones sean desinteresadas pero ¿Y si me equivoco?—y entonces le pasó por la cabeza que esa chica realmente estuviera interesada en Leo, con lo que un nudo se le hizo en el estómago sin entender por qué, si eso no forzosamente tenía que ser algo malo. Abril suspiró

—Creo que te estas complicando mucho, tú no tienes que tratar todo el tiempo con ella solo porque se lleve bien con tus hermanos, a menos claro que ella te agrade—Abril buscó los ojos de su mejor amigo con aire comprensivo—¿Donnie, te agrada Jul?—preguntó la pecosa chica y el genio se quedó pensando. Un largo silencio se hizo presente y la pelirroja le dio tiempo a su amigo de analizar todo, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que esa mirada perdida solo podía significar que analiza hecho tras hecho con ese inquieto cerebrito suyo

—Creo… creo que sí—dijo con una mueca de extrañeza y la pelirroja se echó a reír

—Creo que deberían hablar ¿Sabes yo hoy le pregunté si tú y yo le caíamos mal y sabes qué me contestó?—Abril vio el interés de Donnie en su mirada—Dijo que no, que era solo que ella tenía un carácter difícil, así que yo creo que ella te entenderá, porque le pasa lo mismo—argumentó la pelirroja. El genio exhaló aire y se dejó caer al piso

—Nunca se me había complicado tanto tratar con alguien—dijo él tumbandose en el techo de aquel edificio mientras miraba la luna

—¿Y crees que valga la pena tanto esfuerzo?—preguntó su amiga. Donnie se encogió de hombros, pero no podía negar que le mataba la curiosidad por Jul, por su forma de ser, de moverse de hablar, de sonreír, ella simplemente era la más grande incógnita y reto para él.

—Igual si no lo intento no lo sabré—dijo bajito.

—Entonces ahí tienes todas tus respuestas Donnie, te conozco, no vas a querer quedarte con la duda ¿Seguirás intentando llevarte bien con ella verdad?—dijo la chica recostándose junto a él en el techo. El genio asintió resignado.

…

Pasaban ya de la 1:00 de la mañana y Jul seguía en su cuarto con el seguro puesto. Clarise había empezado a cabecear en la silla y aunque Leo amablemente le ofreció el Reposet para dormir ella se negó rotundamente, hasta que al final se desplomó en el piso completamente exhausta. Leo se levantó rápidamente para ver si no se había hecho daño pero se sorprendió al ver a la felina hecha bolita en el piso completamente dormida. Él la cargó, la llevó a la recámara de invitados y regresó a cuidar a su hermano.

A eso de las 2:00 el ninja escuchó como quitaron el pasador del cuarto principal y unos pasos ligeros se desplazaron hasta el balcón de la casa. Leo tomó su manta y fue a encontrarse con la gatita de pelaje negro, a la que encontró sentada en el balcón acurrucada contra sus piernas. La noche estaba fresca, así que el joven líder tapó a la chica con la cobija

—¿Te siente mejor?—preguntó Leo en voz bajita y la chica negó con la cabeza

—Solo que estaba ya muy cansada, necesitaba aire—dijo ella mientras se envolvía en la cobija—Lamento que tuvieras que presenciar esa discusión, estoy muy apenada contigo y con Abril, no debí actuar de esa manera—la gatita escondió la cabeza en la cobija.

—Debo de admitir que no me lo esperaba, ni de Donnie ni de ti—dijo el líder y la chica agachó la cabeza—Lamento que tengas que pasar por estos predicamentos por el estado de Mikey, no debí acceder a que viniéramos a tu casa—dijo apenado el líder.

—No Leo, de ninguna manera, yo nunca me hubiera perdonado que arriesgaras a tu hermanito solo por ahorrarme un par de discusiones o gritos, especialmente si esas peleas son por mi culpa—Jul efectivamente se veía más triste que molesta. Leo se sentó junto a ella

—No te tomes a pecho lo que dijo Donnie, estoy seguro de que ahora debe de estar arrepentido de todo—Leo se recargó hacia atrás y la chica se escondió su cara hasta la nariz mostrando su tristeza.

—Yo fui la que empezó, no debí decirle que no volviera… ¡No puedo creer que le dije algo tan tonto y cruel!—Cirse mordió su labio inferior con un colmillo para no volver a llorar

—Los dos se dijeron cosas que no sentían realmente, conozco a mi hermano y él no es así, es muy noble y tranquilo, apuesto que ahora está hecho un mar de culpa por todo lo que te dijo, tal vez venga mañana a disculparte o te llame—Leo estornudó de repente

—Te vas a enfermar si te quedas así, ten, cúbrete tú, yo tengo un abrigo de piel de orejas a patas, tú eres de sangre fría—dijo la chica entregándole la manta a su amigo

—¿Y si mejor entramos los dos a la casa? ¿Quieres un té con leche? Yo invito—Leo se levantó y le extendió la mano a la entristecida chica que se levantó resignada y ambos entraron a la casa cerrando la puerta del balcón tras ellos.

…

La pelirroja y el genio aun estaban acostados en el techo viendo las estrellas. Abril trataba de tomar valor para hacer aquella pregunta que la empujó a hacer tantas cosas ese día

—Donnie ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—dijo ella con toda la calma que pudo acumular

—¿Mmm?—fue lo único que contestó el genio

—Cuando conociste a Cirse ¿Pensaste que podrías llegarte a enamorar de ella?—la de ojos azules volteó a ver a su amigo que se giró hacia ella

—La verdad no, si alguien me hubiera dicho que me iba a enamorar de ella creo que me hubiera reído en su cara, porque yo pensé que mi corazón le correspondía a alguien más—Donnie miró a su amiga con un toque de complicidad

—Y si tu creías estar enamorado de alguien más ¿Cómo fue entonces que terminaste con ella?—La chica pecosa se sentía extraña preguntándole eso al joven e bandana morada, pero era el único que podría darle respuestas que le explicaran un poco de su actuar últimamente

—Pues, no sé a ciencia cierta, solo fue natural, me gustaba estar con ella…puede que esto te suene algo extraño, pero hasta su olor me hacía sentir bien, tranquilo, como si todo fuera mejor si estaba a su lado—Abril recordó la vez que se recargó en Rafael solo porque se sintió cómoda con él

—¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta que ella era realmente a quien amabas? ¿Cómo se siente el verdadero amor?—La pelirroja estaba nerviosa para esas alturas, Donnie se detuvo a recordar un poco de su princesita coreana

—Pues es dulce, gracioso, natural… eso es… es natural estar con esa persona, es como el aire, si esa persona está a tu lado todo fluye como debe y cuando estaba con ella las cosas más simples, como ver una película era perfecto, hasta entrenar era diferente, sentía que podía hacer lo que fuera si ella estaba conmigo—Donnie tenía ese brillo en la mirada que lo hacía lucir tan esperanzado.

Abril recordó todas esas veces que se había sentado con el ninja de las sais a ver la televisión sin saber por qué lo hacía y se preguntó si es que acaso ella no se estaba aferrando a creer que el amor debía de ser de una manera que ella había idealizado.

—Cirse me dijo que para amar a alguien hay que amarlo también con la cabeza, porque tenías que admirar a esa persona, pero con todo y sus defectos, no como un ídolo o algo así, porque eso no es real—Esas últimas palabras del genio cimbraron a la pelirroja que no pudo evitar evocar esa vez que fue secuestrada por los Krank y el primero que vino a la mente para rescatarla no fue su querido amigo, sino Rafael con su actuar impulsivo y rudo, recordó lo tranquila que se sintió al ver su rostro al otro lado de la puerta pero se reusaba a creerlo.

La pecosa sacudió la cabeza, claro que no podía enamorarse de alguien como Rafael. Según Donnie amar es tranquilidad y esa palabra no combinaba con el ninja temperamental, seguramente era solo que ella estaba tratando de sobre explicar las cosas.

—Pero debe de haber algo que sea lo definitivo ¿No? Algo con lo que no te quede la menor duda de que esa es la persona correcta—preguntó insistente Abril

—Donnie hizo memoria, pues es simple, no puedes imaginar tu vida sin esa persona… yo incluso ahora no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ella, por eso sigo con el proyecto de recordarla—A la pelirroja esta respuesta no le sirvió de mucho, ella no se imagina su vida ni con y ni sin Rafael, simplemente ese nombre en su vida le sonaba raro pero al mismo tiempo era parte de su vida diaria de una forma u otra

—¿Y por qué preguntas? ¿Te interesa alguien?—preguntó el genio.

—¿Te molestaría si fuera así?—Preguntó ella para tantear terreno

—Un poco, supongo que tendrías todavía menos tiempo para ayudarme en mis experimentos, pero estaría feliz por ti, encontrar a la persona para ti es algo demasiado maravilloso para ser descrito con palabras de algún idioma, y me gustaría que pudieras experimentarlo—dijo Donnie y esto le hizo ver aun más evidente de lo que ya era para la chica de ojos azules, que el genio ya ni siquiera la consideraba como una posibilidad. Extrañamente esta vez no dolió, fue algo casi esperado y hasta liberador, la duda ya no la atormentaría nunca más.

—Donnie y si tuvieras que elegir entre tu primer amor y tu amor verdadero ¿Cuál dirías que fue más lindo?—preguntó ella casi segura de lo que él respondería

—No son comparables, cada uno fue importante en su momento, son cosas muy distintas Abril, cada uno ocupará un lugar importante y especial en mi vida—Donnie la miró con una sonrisa y ella le correspondió, como llegando a un acuerdo tácito de que ese día darían por terminado ese primer amor que algún día compartieron y que hoy los ayudaría a dar un paso más para llegar a la verdadera felicidad, como un peldaño importante de vivir para entender y valorar a esa persona especial y única, esa a quien les correspondería definitivamente su corazón.

—¿Te llevo a tu casa?—Preguntó el genio, la pelirroja asintió y por primera vez esa pregunta no se sentía con ninguna carga adicional a aquella amistad que ahora Abril atesoraba más que nunca.

—Donnie—dijo ella bajito mientras se ponían de pie

—¿Mande?—contestó el ninja

—Gracias por todo lo que has significado en mi vida—dijo ella con cariño y Donnie le sonrió como un hermano le sonreiría a su hermana mayor

—Gracias a ti Abril, también has significado mucho en la mía—Abril se colgó de su brazo en actitud casi infantil y simple, como una cómplice de toda la vida.

—Para eso están los amigos—concluyó diciendo la pelirroja y los dos se perdieron por los tejados, como esos amigos que se conservan sin importar lo que pase.

…

Cirse olfateaba el vapor te la taza sin tomar ni un sorbo

—¿No te gusta?—Preguntó Leo, la chica negó con la cabeza

—No es eso—contestó la gatita

—¿Entonces?—Preguntó Leo preocupado

—Solo que tenía mucho que alguien no me preparaba té, había olvidado lo agradable que era que alguien tuviera ese detalle contigo cuando tuviste un mal día—Cirse seguía viendo la bebida fijamente.

—No tienes que verlo tanto, puedo preparar cuantos quieras, se te va a enfriar—Leo tomó la taza y se la acercó a la chica para que la tomara con sus propias manos. Al líder le parecía que esa chica hablaba de una manera melancólica en muchas ocasiones, como si hubiera tenido que pelear por mucho tiempo contra la soledad misma y le tuviera miedo.

—¿Tienes más familia además de Clarise?—preguntó el líder y la chica negó con la cabeza

—Mi hermana es todo lo que me queda—dijo Jul y esa frase "Lo que me queda" le decía al líder que probablemente ella había perdido constantemente a personas que quería, incluso tal vez su mutación le había quitado a alguien más, después de todo él sabía en piel propia que los humanos no siempre los aceptaban, era pocos lo que como Casey y Abril podían ver más a allá de su aspecto.

—Lo lamento—dijo el líder—No puedo decir que sepa como te sientes, pero puedo darme una idea, mi familia es todo para mí y perder a cualquiera de ellos es un dolor que no se olvida—Leo recordó la sonrisa de la chica de ojos violetas, a la cual él llegó a considerar como parte de su extraña familia.

—La verdad soy afortunada de que Clarise me quiera tanto, sin importar como sea, de otra manera creo que no tendría mucho por qué levantarme en las mañanas—Jul dio un sorbo al té y sonrió involuntariamente—Está delicioso, gracias—

—No digas eso, siempre hay algo por qué luchar, no te derrotes a ti misma—Leo le sonrió a la chica y ella se esforzó por corresponderle

—Jul… Tú y Clarise son personas muy valiosas, son nobles y valientes, nunca pienses que no hay razones para que no estés aquí—Dijo Leo poniendo una mano en el hombro de la gatita, luego suspiró y tomó valor para continuar—Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte—dijo Leo mientras la gatita negra recostaba la cabeza en la mesa—Mi padre quiere conocerlas—el líder había empezado a juguetear nervioso con sus dedos. La felina abrió grandes los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—Pregunto ella un poco asustada

—Cuando le expliqué lo de Mikey me costó mucho trabajo convencerlo de que no había tomado la decisión a la ligera, pero aun así él quisiera conocer a las personas que le están dando asilo a su hijo… él aun no me ha dicho ni cuándo, ni como pero me ha expresado su interés—Leo miró como su amiga había empezado a temblar.

—No te pongas nerviosa, te aseguro que es muy cariñoso y amable, pero como padre quiere asegurarse de que su hijo esté en buenas manos—El de ojos azules trataba de calmar a la chica, claro que ella ya sabía que Splinter era una gran persona, pero la asustaba que él pudiera ver a través de su alma y darse cuenta de quién era realmente.

—Supongo que es comprensible que tenga esa inquietud, yo me comportaría igual si Clarise tuviera que quedarse en casa de alguien que yo no conozco—dijo la gatita aun nerviosa

—¿Entonces puedo decirle que accedieron a conocerlo?—preguntó el ninja de azul y Cirse simplemente asintió aun nerviosa. En ese momento un par de pasitos se escucharon en el pasillo

—¡Jul al fin saliste!—dijo la gatita blanca abalanzándose a los brazos de su hermana mayor—Estaba muy preocupada—dijo frotando su cabeza contra la de la gatita negra.

—Mírate nada más, tienes unas ojeras terribles, ojalá y tanto desvelo no te haga daño—dijo la mayor acariciándole la cabeza a su melosa hermanita.

—Vayan a dormir, yo me encargaré de las tazas—El ninja ya había empezado a recoger las cosas y Jul le sonrió agradecida.

—Gracias Leo, discúlpame por todo el alboroto—dijo la gatita negra mientras guiaba a su hermana para ir a la cama al fin. Estaba preocupada, este nuevo encuentro con Splinter no era para tomarse a la ligera, pero esconderse de él podría ser peor.

…

Donnie llegó a casa completamente agotado, pero por más vueltas que daba en la cama no podía dormir, ni aun abrazado a esa almohada con el olor de su princesa, tal como Leo había predicho, la culpa estaba haciendo mella en su cabeza. Tomó su T-phone, eran las 2:30 de la mañana, demasiado tarde para llamar, además nunca le había pedido su teléfono, primero tendría que llamar a su hermano y que él se la comunicara. Sería demasiada molestia, eso sin contar que tal vez ella ni siquiera le contestara por lo molesta que estaba.

El genio recordó la expresión de la gatita blanca cuando le reclamó su comportamiento esa noche "Si antes ella pensaba que no le agradabas ahora no le queda duda ¡Eres un tonto!" y no sabía cómo interpretar eso. Sentía curiosidad y tal vez desconfianza de que la gatita negra no fuera del todo honesta. No obstante sabía que esta vez él fue el grosero y había echado todo a perder, después de las pocas metas que ya habían logrado... pero simplemente no pudo controlarse. Se volvía loco cuando ella era tan agradable y dulce con su hermano mayor, mientras con él era tan fría, lo hacía sentir incómodo, intranquilo, colérico, impulsivo.

El genio se paró de la cama, tomó la lámpara y fue para su laboratorio. El lugar se llenó de ese olor a sándalo, colocó la fotografía de su princesita coreana en la pared junto a él

—¿Por qué estoy haciendo todo mal Cir?—dijo mientras encendía su computadora para teclear, buscar y analizar. Había mucho que hacer si quería investigar quien era la chica del mechón rojo y no tenía muchas ideas de por dónde empezar

—¿Tú crees que me excedí?—preguntó a la fotografía de la chica de ojos violetas mientras seguía tecleando frenéticamente

—Para qué pregunto eso ¡claro que me excedí!—Donnie rodó los ojos con resignación

—Pero no puedes negarme que ella tampoco ha sido una perita en dulce—dijo mientras comenzaba a analizar los resultados obtenidos, sus ojos se movía con cuidado acariciando las palabras en la pantalla.

—¿Crees que debería de hacerle caso a Abril y hablar con ella?—Dio un par de clics y luego negó con la cabeza, al parecer no era nada que le sirviera.

—Si estuvieras aquí nada de esto estaría pasando, estoy seguro que tú hubieras tomado todo con calma, como siempre lo hacías… o hubieras salido a patear botes de basura a mitad de la noche… pero igual todo estaría bien si tú estuvieras conmigo—Donnie suspiró un poco cansado cuando de pronto algo le llamó la atención, se acercó a la pantalla y sonrió

—¡¿Ves?! Cuando estas conmigo todo sale bien—dijo mientras entraba a otros de los resultados y en ellos una fotografía le llamó la atención. Era la chica del mechón rojo, evidentemente era mucho más pequeña no tenía más de 12 años y su cabello aun no estaba teñido, pero esa actitud y la mirada eran las mismas—¡Bingo!—dijo emocionado pero luego frunció el seño y se llevó la mano a la frente, parecía que no eran buenas noticias.

—Cir, tendremos una larga noche—dijo al retrato y continuó buscando.

…

No fue hasta que ese delicioso olor se coló a su cuarto que al fin despertó. Buscó con el tacto a Clarise, pero al parecer su hermana la sorprendería con un delicioso desayuno. Cirse se talló los ojos, le dolía la cabeza tanto como si ella se hubiera tomado 5 botellas de vino el día anterior.

Pasó los dedos por el parche y recordó que tendría que llevar a cabo de nuevo el molesto proceso de usar esos pupilentes que tanto la fastidiaban, así que se tiró en la cama con la almohada encima y decidió acostarse unos minutos más, hasta que enterrada entre cobijas y suaves cojines sacó la mano para examinar su celular

—¡Es tardísimo!—Escucharon Leo y Clarise desde el cuarto principal y soltaron una carcajada. La gatita negra entró acomodándose aun el pelaje después de unos minutos

—Lo siento, lo siento, me quedé dormida—dijo algo apurada

—No te preocupes, estabas cansada, necesitabas dormir—dijo Leo acercándole un plato con un sándwich tostado y Jul abrió grades los ojos.

—¿D-de verdad lo preparaste para mi?—dijo la de ojos verdes conmovida

—No, lo preparó Clarise—después puso otro plato igual frente a ella—Este sí lo preparé yo, pero no tienes que comértelo, solo lo hice para mostrarle como prepararlo—dijo Leo con una sonrisa. Jul tomó ambos platos, partió los sándwiches por la mitad y tomó una mitad de cada uno.

—¡Gracias!—la jovencita sonrió con cariño

—¿Te sientes mejor hermanita?—preguntó la gatita blanca ligeramente recargada en la mesa. La mayor asintió con un poco de dificultad

—Estaré bien, no te preocupes—dijo la de negro tratando de no darle demasiada importancia a las cosas, aun cuando bien sabía que todavía estaba muy triste—Además aun tengo mucho que estudiar, no puedo distraerme en otras cosas—Jul se sirvió un poco de jugo y terminó su desayuno.

Apenas la joven terminó su comida el líder puso la hoja con el problema de trigonometría con el que su amiga tenía dificultades.

—Ya sé cual fue el problema—dijo Leo señalando el punto donde la jovencita debió de haber hecho la conversión. Jul puso cara de "Claro" y luego se dio un coscorrón en la cabeza

—¡Como es posible que no me diera cuenta!—dijo con actitud emocionada—Gracias Leo—dijo ella y luego tomó la hoja, parecía que Donnie tenía razón, ella entendió perfectamente la razón por la que ese pequeño detalle cambiaba todo el resultado y no fueron necesarias mayores explicaciones.

—¿Te has encontrado con algún otro problema que no puedas resolver?—Preguntó el de ojos azules.

—Pues… hay uno, pero no le he dedicado tanto tiempo porque he estado estudiando para otros exámenes ¿Cuándo te irás?—la jovencita tomó otro pedazo de sándwich.

—Tenía pensado que hoy por la noche me relevara Rafa, pero si quieres puedo quedarme hasta mañana temprano para darte tiempo de que estudies y revises aquello en lo que quieras que te ayude—Leo le extendió una sonrisa comprensiva a su amiga.

—N-no, no te preocupes, aun hay tiempo y no me gustaría cambiarles los planes—dijo analítica la de falsos ojos verdes mientras comenzaba a lavar la bajilla. Su hermana secó los platos y los guardó

—¿Jul ya vamos a entrenar?—Dijo la menor y su hermana negó un poco cansada

—Estoy exhausta y aun tengo demasiado que preparar, mañana tendré examen de biología y aun no me recupero del de química, supongo que suspenderemos el entrenamiento por el resto de la semana—La mayor ya se encaminaba a su cuarto a continuar quemándose las pestañas cuando la tortuga de bandana azul habló.

—Si no te molesta yo podría entrenar con Clarise, de todas maneras me gusta hacerlo—dijo el líder con una gran sonrisa

—No quiero causarte más molestias Leo—dijo la gatita negra

—¡Hay Jul! tu siempre tan formal—dijo la mejor de las felinas, para luego volverse a hablar con Leo—Vamos yo sí quiero entrenar contigo, quiero saber cómo derribaste a mi hermanita el otro día –La gatita de pelaje blanco arrastró al joven líder al dojo

—¡Ten cuidado cuando uses tus garras!—dijo la de ojos verdes mientras sonreía tranquila, si había alguien a quien podría confiarle a su hermanita menor, ese alguien sería Leo. La chica entro a su cuarto después de dar un hondo suspiro y cerró esperanzada a que el arduo trabajo le sacara a su genio de la cabeza.

…

Después de una noche completa en vela el genio cayó en la cama completamente fulminado, seguramente dormiría toda la tarde, así que Rafael tenía la televisión para él solo, nada de héroes espaciales, documentales tontos o caricaturas y esto significaba una fiesta audiovisual que tendría como estrella principal un maratón de Fast and Furious, con pequeñas intervenciones de Alien y no podía faltar Bruce Willis con Duro de Matar.

Apenas acababa de poner la primera película cuando escuchó unos pasos delicados entrar a la guarida, él no tenía las habilidades de su querida hermanita, pero esos pasos los conocía muy bien.

—Donnie está dormido y no creo que despierte en toda la tarde—Rafa ni siquiera despegó los ojos de la pantalla. Después de que ella huyera el día anterior el ninja de ojos verdes no tenía la intensión de cambiar sus planes.

—Ok, gracias por la información—La pelirroja entró a la cocina y el ninja de las sais escuchó un poco de movimiento, seguido de un montón de sonidos de pop, después de unos segundos el olor a palomitas con mantequilla inundó la guarida. La chica de ojos azules se sentó junto a él después de unos minutos y puso un tazón entre los dos

—Te debía unas—la chica se acomodó sin que se le vieran ánimos de irse. El chico de los ojos verdes ni siquiera la volteó a ver, se dijo para sus adentros que no lo compraría solo con eso, sin embargo ocasionalmente la miraba por el rabillo del ojo y se dio cuenta varias veces que ella lo miraba como buscando algo, aunque él no sabía a ciencia cierta qué.

—¿Qué? ¿Soy o me parezco?—dijo a la decima vez que la descubrió mirándolo, ella se sonrojó y de inmediato volteó a ver la pantalla

—Perdón, no quería molestarte—Abril actuaba extraña, él nunca la había visto actuar así y comenzó a sentirse incómodo con todo aquello, así que le puso pausa al filme

—¿Qué te traes ahora?—preguntó él con tan poca delicadeza como siempre—Ya te dije que Donnie estará dormido muchas horas y no estoy bromeando—Rafa no pudo evitar que se notara su cara de fastidio

—L-lo sé… no vine a verlo a él—Apenas la pelirroja dijo esto Rafa abrió grandes los ojos y tragó saliva ¿Ella había ido exclusivamente a verlo a él?... Claro que debía de haberlo ido a ver a él, no había nadie más en la guarida! Por un instante el de ojos verdes se sintió nervioso, pero de inmediato dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado

—Ahhh—el chico regresó su mirada a la pantalla y volvió a echar a andar la película—que lástima, hoy estoy ocupado—dijo engreídamente. Abril lo miró incrédula un segundo y luego asintió con una mueca.

—Bien, eso es excelente, así no te aburrirás cuando comience mi entrenamiento con el maestro Splinter—la chica se puso de pie completamente decidida a ir al dojo, pero la mano de Rafael apartó las palomitas detuvo a la chica y la sentó de nuevo en el sillón sin delicadeza, aun más cerca de él de lo que ella se había acomodado en un principio.

—Tu entrenamiento empieza en media hora ¿De quién aprendiste a ser tan ñoña? ¿De Bobonardo?… ya empezaste a ver la película, al menos continúala hasta que tengas que irte—El chico fingió estirarse y dejó caer su brazo en los hombros de la pelirroja y ella le sonrió con actitud juguetona

a—Como era eso de buscar buenas escusa?—Abril había empezado a buscar cobrarse las que el dueño de las sais le había hecho pasar el día anterior pero antes de que pudiera decir más el chico le llenó la boca de palomitas

a—Si no me dejas escuchar la película, la próxima vez no te callaré con comida—amenazó el rudo chico con una sonrisa pícara. La pecosa se sonrojó tanto que la bandana del ninja se veía desteñida junto a ella, por lo que aunque la jovencita hubiera querido decir algo, las palabras simplemente no le hubieran salido de la boca.

Al sentirse tan cómoda, después de un rato la de ojos azules simplemente recargó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho. El ninja tragó saliva y luego se esforzó por fingir indiferencia, pero por dentro podía sentir su corazón latir como idiota.

Rafael nunca lo admitiría, sin embargo a partir de ese momento había dejado de prestarle atención a la trama, estaba demasiado ocupado sintiendo acurrucada a la chica que tanto se esforzó por olvidar y que ahora por fin estaba a su lado. Sus dedos se enroscaron el sedoso cabello de la joven y sin darse cuenta se dibujó una de esas sonrisas casi bobas en sus labios, una de esas tantas burlas le inspiraban cuando las veía en el rostro de su hermano genio.

…

La pista de hielo estaba casi desierta, solo ese tonto chico estaba ahí entrenando y Laquesis pensó para sus adentros "Tal como lo esperaba, este tipo es patético", la chica de mechón rojo observaba oculta en el techo del lugar.

Casey hacía su millonésimo tiro y la joven de ojos grises bostezaba, era tan aburrido verlo entrenar como eso programas que salían en la televisión local, pero no le quedaba más remedio si es que quería encontrar a la joven Hamato. Laquesis estaba por quedarse dormida cuando dejó de escuchar los tiros. La chica miró abajo y no vio al joven, un escalofrio le recorrió el cuerpo, si ese chico se le escaba Morta la despellejaría viva.

Afortunadamente en cuanto salió lo vio caminando por la calle y la chica suspiró aliviada. Siguió al joven hasta una escuela, donde ella se escabulló sin ningún problema, tenía sus ventajas tener 15, así que solo se mezcló entre la multitud.

La joven de ojos grices no perdía de vista a su objetivo cuando un chico rubio con uniforme de fut bol americano se puso frente a ella bloqueándole la vista

a—Nunca te había visto por aquí linda—dijo mientras que Laquesis lo veía con disgusto.

a—Es que me desagradas y por eso te esquivaba—la joven se alejó del chico de ojos zules

a—Ya veo, eres tímida—el joven trató de tocarle el hombro y ella lo tomó del dedo pulgar, lo torció y se acercó hasta el oído del joven

—Oye "Adonis" ¿Sabes que es lo que nos distingue de otros animales que no pueden usar herramientas? ¡El pulgar! Y si rompo el tuyo te aseguro que arruinaré tu oportunidad de obtener una beca deportiva para la universidad, o mejor aun, de tan siquiera volver a jugar, así que te recomiendo que me sigas la corriente—La chica del mechón rojo le sonrió sínicamente al joven rubio, mientras él la miraba horrorizado.

El joven rehén llevaba el brazo en los hombros de la de ojos grises, que tenía en la cabeza un paliacate del equipo de la escuela, seguramente para esconder su notorio mechón rojo, y hubieran pasado perfectamente por una parejita, de no ser porque él chico se veía aterrado.

—Sonríe cariño o te daré buenas razones para llorar—dijo la chica fingiendo que le daba un beso en la mejilla al deportista, que intentó con todas sus fuerzas sonreír, consiguiendo solo una mueca extraña "Supongo que no puedo pedirle mucho a esta niñita: poco cerebro, muchos músculos" pensó Laquesis y guio a su rehén para que se posicionaran en un lugar donde ella pudiera escuchar al chico de cabello negro.

—No debí de haber faltado a las clases de la mañana, seguramente Abril ya se fue a su casa… a menos que esté con…—El jugador de Hockey hizo una mueca de molestia. Con algo de prisa sacó su celular y llamó a la pelirroja.

—Ho-ola Casey—la pelirroja se escuchaba nerviosa al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola pelirroja ¿Estas en tu casa?—preguntó el chico algo inconforme

a—N-no, estoy con los chicos—contestó ella—P-pero si q-quieres te puedo ver en un par de horas en mi casa—muy apenas pudo escuchar el chico a su amiga pelirroja, pues había un gran alboroto al otro lado de la línea, y hasta casi podría jurar que escuchó a Rafael diciendo "Ya cuélgale, igual no vas a ir". El joven de cabello negro miró extrañado el aparato y se quedó mudo de la impresión

—¿Casey?…¿Casey estás ahí?—preguntó algunas veces la kunoichi en entrenamiento

—S-sí…entonces te veo en tu casa en dos horas pelirroja… no faltes—dijo finalmente el chico chimuleo y escuchó con disgusto como el teléfono se cortaba, dejando escuchar como última frase de su amiga "¡Dame mi teléfono Raf…!", luego de pensar las cosas un rato sacudió su cabeza

—Nee, Abril y Rafa juntos es algo demasiado bizarro, seguro solo me lo imaginé—dijo el jugador de Hockey mientras caminaba hacia su clase de reposición, sin embargo tropezó con una de esas molestas parejas de la escuela. Ni siquiera se volvió a mirarlos y simplemente se disculpó

—Lo siento, es culpa de mi grandiosidad—dijo Casey con su típico aire de superioridad, caminó unos metros, pero lo que escuchó como respuesta lo dejó helado

—No hay cuidado—Esa era la voz de la chica de la otra noche, sin embargo cuando se giró para comprobarlo, solo estaba el tonto de Brad con una cara de tremenda tranquilidad.

—¿A dónde se fue la chica?—dijo Casey mientras tomaba de la playera al muchacho de cabello rubio, el cual solo señaló un camino, con lo que el joven de cabello negro salió corriendo tras ella. Dio vuelta en la esquina del edificio y ahí estaba una joven con un paliacate en al cabeza. Casey le dio alcance

—Binen chica lista quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora—sin embargo al ver el rostro de la ella se dio cuenta que no era la que buscaba ¿Se lo habría imaginado?—P-perdón, p-pensé que eras alguien más—dijo a la chica que lo miraba asustada y que se fue tan rápido como pudo en cuanto el jugador de Hockey la soltó.

Suspendida en el techo de ese mismo edificio Laquesis miraba al chico extrañado, al parecer él había memorizado muy bien su voz, debía de ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez, tal vez estaba subestimando a esa mala copia de Viernes 13.

La joven del mechón rojo esperó a que el chico se fuera y luego se escabulló fuera de la escuela. Lo esperaría oculta fuera de ella, mantenerse en ese lugar podría ser peligroso, además tenía un aparato que investigar. La chica sacó de su bolsillo el celular que le robó a Casey, así tendría tiempo de copiar de él los números, con el nombre y la fotografía de cada uno de sus contactos. Finalmente lo regresaría para que su presa no se diera cuenta que lo había perdido.

…

Donnie se extrañó al escuchar las risas de su mejor amiga en la casa, se talló los ojos y afinó el oído pero no volvió a escuchar nada. Tomó su T-phone, aun faltaba para que anocheciera, pero si quería regresar antes que Leo debía partir en ese momento. El joven de la bandana morada se levantó de su cama con pereza, se masajeó el cuello y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

El genio ya había pensado en el plan perfecto de su engaño, simplemente se aseguraría de que Rafael escuchara desde su cuarto que él estaba despierto, para después cerrar de golpe la puerta de su laboratorio y seguramente Rafa no intentaría buscarlo en todo el día, pero por si acaso dejaría a su cucaracha espía en el techo cerca de su laboratorio y si él intentaba entrar activaría por control remoto los seguros y una grabación de él trabajando mientras emitía algunas respuestas simples que seguro servirían para cualquier situación.

Todo el plan se fue al diablo cuando vio a su hermano sentado en el sofá viendo una película ¿Cómo se escabulliría si él estaba ahí?... No obstante parecía que Rafa estaba haciendo una rabieta, diciendo algo acerca de dejar a alguien plantado… Donnie lo miró interesado pero en cuanto el mayor notó que el genio estaba ahí dio un respingo y comenzó a gritarle

—¿No te han dicho que no debes espiar a los demás?—Rafael se levantó del sillón y sin decir nada más se encerró en su habitación. El chico de ojos marrón lo miró asombrado ¿Qué le pasaba a su hermano? Claro que siempre se enojaba por todo, pero ahora reaccionó más extraño de lo normal. Igual parecía que las cosas habían salido bien sin mucho esfuerzo, así que Donnie se apresuró a poner el plan en acción.

Cuando el más alto de los hermanos finalizó todo lo que necesitaba solamente cerró de un portazo el laboratorio y salió presuroso. El tiempo se le acababa, solo esperaba que el resto de su plan resultara o todo su esfuerzo no habría servido de nada.

Tan apresurado estaba Donnie que no notó que en la pantalla de su cucaracha espía pudo notarse a Rafael dirigiéndose a la salida de la guarida, y por fortuna para ambos ninguno se dio cuenta de la travesura del otro.

…

La gatita negra llevaba horas estudiando, pero no lograba concentrarse del todo, decidió salir a caminar para despejar su cabeza un poco, para darse su propio espacio aprovechando que la noche estaba cercana a caer. Tomó su capa y fue al cuarto minimalista

—¡Hola!—dijo el de ojos azules en cuanto la vio

—Hola—dijo con una leve sonrisa la de pelaje negro

—¡Jul! ¿Al fin vas va ver la tele con nosotros?—Preguntó la tortuga pecosa

—¿Terminaste de estudiar?—dijo su hermana al fin despegando la mirada de la televisión muy emocionada.

—Realmente no, pero estoy un poco fastidiada y quisiera salir a caminar un rato ¿Necesitas algo Leo?— La gatita negra miró directo al líder quien negó con la cabeza y le sonrió amigablemente.

—¿Voy contigo Jul?—dijo la de blanco

—No, no hermanita, solo necesito despejarme un poco, no es necesario, quédate. Además está por iniciar el maratón de la fuerza robomeca—dijo ella mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su hermanita que sonrió con un poco de complicidad.

—E-esta bien, solo no tardes mucho—dijo la menor de las dos

La gatita negra abrió el balcón y se recargó en él para sentir el viento pasar a través de su pelaje, un poco de libertad al fin, no que le disgustara estar en casa, pero ya estaba demasiado estresada y embotada. Saltó al barandal del balcón, comenzó a caminar por él para después impulsarse hacia el techo y comenzar a recorrer tejados de Nueva York. La figura felina se movilizó ágilmente por los edificios balanceándose en las orillas de los edificios con la cabeza baja, pensando y pensando, recordando una y otra vez aquella discusión. La chica no se dio cuenta que otros pasos la seguían a una distancia pertinente.

La joven gatita negra no podía dejar de pensar en que el genio no había llamado ni había ido al departamento, así que temía que quizá él cumpliría con lo que amenazó y de ser así no volvería verlo, por lo menos no de otra forma que no fuera a través de ese frio catalejo. Aun con el trato que Leo les había propuesto, pues si él no aceptaba ella no querría obligarlo.

Otra de esas cosas que odiaba de su cambio a gato es que no podía evitar llorar cuando algo la lastimaba, a diferencia de cuando era la orgullosa heredera del apellido Moo, ahora no podía evitar derramar lágrimas cada vez que recordaba esa acalorada pelea.

Al final llegó a una cornisa donde se acurrucó junto a una gárgola, en la que se recargó en actitud triste y lastimera, era casi como si esperara que aquel enorme objeto inanimado la consolara o la protegiera de esa tristeza abrumadora que no la dejaba pensar en nada más. Un sollozo tras otro el llanto se hizo más amargo, con lo que su corazón se reblandecía en la culpa y el remordimiento por haber pronunciado aquellas palabras.

—¡Nunca debí de haber dicho eso!—dijo bajito completamente acurrucada y casi temblando.

—Yo también lo siento, tampoco sentía nada de lo que dije—La chica se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz detrás de ella. En ese momento las orejitas de la gatita se pararon rápidamente, se giró con cuidado y apenas discernible en las sombras, aun con su excelente vista nocturna, divisó una figura familiar que se dibujó mientras las puntas de su bandana jugaban con el viento. Las orejas de Jul se inclinaron ligeramente y dos lagrimitas más rodaron de sus ojos, se limpió una de ellas para tratar de ver con mayor claridad, mientras que la figura de Donnie salía despacio de la obscuridad y en cuanto ella estuvo segura de que era él, un impulso incontrolable en su interior la hizo correr hacia él y abrazarlo mientras seguía llorando. El genio quedó impactado sin saber como reaccionar ante esta acción tan repentina de la gatita negra, mantenía sus brazos a los lados completamente inmóvil y sumamente sorprendido

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto…prometo que no te volveré a molestar de nuevo, todo fue mi culpa, no debí de haber dicho eso. Por favor no dejes de ir a ver a Mikey… solo porque te soy tan molesta, prometo que ahora no saldré de mi cuarto, ya no te haré enojar más… lo lamento—dijo ella entrecortadamente en un tono tan triste y dulce que el de bandana morada no se creía que esa chica que se veía tan frágil y desvalida era la misma con la que había discutido la noche anterior. Ahora se veía tan vulnerable que él se sentía el peor patán del planeta.

El chico dudó si corresponder al abrazo, pero cuando comenzó a mover los brazos lentamente, para acariciarle el pelaje de la cabeza, ella pareció caer en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, abrió grandes los ojos, respingó rápido y lo soltó completamente avergonzada.

—P-perdón, n-no quise…—la chica se tropezó al tratar de alejarse rápidamente de la tortuga, completamente apenada por haberlo abrazado tan impulsivamente y cayó al piso—¡Auch!—dijo ella mientras se tocaba el tobillo.

—¿Te lastimaste?—preguntó el genio aproximándose a ella para examinarla, la chica aun tenía lágrimas en los ojos, las mejillas completamente sonrojadas y una expresión de dolor en el rostro mientras se sobaba el tobillo.

—N-no es nada, solo pisé mal—dijo ella sumamente avergonzada—N-no te preocupes—dijo ella tratando de restarle importancia a su lesión, pero Donnie solo retiró la mano de la chica y comenzó a examinarla.

—¿Te duele este movimiento?—dijo el girando su pie

—¡Auch! Un poco—dijo ella

—¿Y este movimiento?—la tortuga movió los dedos del pie de la chica hacia arriba

—No—contestó la jovencita

—Bien…creo que solo es una torcedura, si acomodo el hueso, para que los ligamentos reposen por esta noche, estarás bien para mañana—dijo él y ella ni siquiera lo miraba, estaba demasiado avergonzada. El genio la examinó con cuidado, ella se veía tan tierna que apenas parecía la misma del día anterior, guardó silencio mientras se acercaba a ella para cargarla

—No, no es necesario, puedo ponerme en pie—dijo ella mientras que él la tomaba entre sus brazos.

—Tal vez puedas, pero no deberías o te lastimarás más—dijo él llevándola en brazos a otro espacio más cómodo, donde la acomodó para que los dos pudieran estar sentados y hablar tranquilamente

—Lo siento, además de Impulsiva, fui muy torpe y solo te causé más molestias—dijo la gatita jugando nerviosamente con los dedos de sus manos. La tortuga de bandana morada la miró a los ojos, no entendía como ella podía hacerle cambiar los sentimientos tan fácilmente, hasta hace poco lo había hecho pasar por toda una gama de emociones, molestia, indignación, confusión, arrepentimiento, culpabilidad y ahora se sentía tan enternecido.

—No, no te sientas mal, no me molesta—dijo él mientras que veía como las puntas de las orejitas de ella bajaban en señal de decaimiento—Jul, yo no quiero te encierres en tu cuarto cuando voy a tu casa…yo…yo disfruté mucho platicar contigo en la comida y…no fue tu culpa—dijo el genio mientras la veía con esa expresión de tristeza y arrepentimiento—Además, para discutir se necesitan dos, no fue solo tu responsabilidad—El chico le sonrió amigable a la gatita que al reconocer las palabras que ella le dijo alguna vez no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad, es solo que me cuesta mucho trabajo controlarme cuando me molesto, así que entiendo que no quieras convivir conmigo—dijo ella mientras que su colita se enroscaba en su tobillo sano. El chico negó con la cabeza.

—No, sé que fui tosco y grosero, si yo no me hubiera comportado así tal vez tú no hubieras reaccionado de esa manera—dijo el genio mientras tomaba el tobillo de la chica y lo masajeaba para relajar los músculos, lo cual necesitaba para regresar los huesos a su lugar. Ella se sonrojó aun más.

—Ayer platiqué con Abril—Cirse empezó a sentir de nuevo esos incontrolables celos así que solo se mordió la lengua—y ella me hizo ver que tú y yo no tenemos forzosamente que convivir solo porque los demás se lleven bien—Jul bajó la mirada, sentía que tal vez lo que seguía era una propuesta para dejar por la paz eso de esforzarse por ser amigos—Así que lo he pensado y llegué a la conclusión de que no quiero que nos llevemos bien porque les agrades a mis hermanos, por Clarise o Mike—la gatita de pelaje negro sintió un nudo en la garganta—Quiero llevarme bien contigo porque creo…creo que me agradas—dijo al fin el genio y los ojos de la gatita se abrieron grandes

—¿Yo?—dijo ella completamente incrédula y la tortuga asintió—Pero…—quiso hablar ella pero él la interrumpió

—Sí, ya sé que es raro, pero así es… el que peleemos no me parece tan importante como saber si yo te agrado a ti—dijo el joven volteándola a ver fijamente. La gatita de pelaje negro dibujó una sonrisa tímida que Donnie nunca había visto y asintió de una forma tan inocente y tierna que el genio comenzó a sentirse nervioso y casi intimidado por lo que bajó de nuevo su mirada al tobillo que estaba masajeando—En ese caso ¿Lo intentamos de nuevo?... No llevábamos mucho, un desayuno y una comida, estoy dispuesto a volver a pasar por eso—La gatita lo miró asombrada aun.

—¿Estas seguro de que no eres masoquista o que me estás jugando una broma?—La chica seguía sin creérselo, luego suspiró e hizo una mueca, suspiró para darse las fuerzas de mirar directamente al genio a los ojos—¿Estas seguro de querer seguir con esto? Podrías volver a decir alguna cosa tonta y cruel como la de ayer—dijo ella con un tono algo preocupado

—Sí, estoy seguro y si tu estas dispuesta a tomar el riesgo, por mí no hay problema. Me gusta experimentar y quiero sacar mis propias conclusiones viviendo las cosas, no quedándome con la duda—dijo el genio y el tobillo de la chica dio un ligero tronido con el que ella se asustó—Listo, mañana estarás perfecta, solo tómate un analgésico hoy—el chico le sonrió y ella le correspondió con una ternura tímida. El de bandana morada se inclinó para que ella subiera a su caparazón y colocó su bo a modo de asiento, justo como el día en que se conocieron. Habían pasado tantas cosas pero él seguía siendo el mismo, ese chico tierno, amable y protector que un día entró en su vida y le robó el corazón.

…

El maratón de La Fuerza Robomeca ya iba muy avanzado, Jul aun no regresaba y Leo había ido a lavar la bajilla en la que los tres había cenado, pues Clarise insistió en no esperar a su hermana, bien conocía sus caminatas nocturnas, por lo que suponía que la mayor aun tardaría en volver. Estando solos la gatita de ojos rojos sonrió para sus adentros y comenzó con el plan

—Mikey, te manchaste aquí—señaló ella en su mejilla, la joven tortuga pasó distraídamente el dorso de su mano por el sitió que señaló la gatita blanca, para continuar viendo la televisión sin prestar mucha atención, después de todo estaban a punto de llegar al clímax del último capítulo del maratón, el único que Mikey no había podido ver en las cintas, así que lo esperaba con ansías en esta remasterización.

Clarise sonrió y se inclinó en la cama acercándose al pecoso muchacho

—Todavía tienes la mancha—dijo para después lamer su mejilla despreocupadamente. En ese mismo instante Mikey abrió los ojos como platos y giró el rostro hacia la minina que de nuevo se sentó con toda tranquilidad en su silla

—Pe… pe.. pero—dijo Mikey sorprendido sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Clarise, ella actuó naturalmente, lamió el dorso de su mano y se lo pasó por la orejita para acicalarse. Se lamió de nuevo el brazo y al notar que el pecoso muchacho la miraban fijamente se detuvo

—¿Qué?—preguntó ella casi en tono asustado. El menor de los hermanos parpadeó un par de veces sin saber qué decir ¿Qué significaba que lo hubiera lamido? ¿Era algo así como un beso?... no, seguramente no, porque Clarise ya antes había tratado de lamer a su hermana mayor la cual se negaba rotundamente a este tipo de acciones ¿Era normal que ella lamiera a alguien más?... eso fue muy raro…pero… pero… ¡agradable! Mikey sonrió bobamente, nunca había sentido eso cundo su gatito helado lo había lamido, ahora se sentía…¡tontamente feliz! Tan feliz como no recordaba haberse sentido antes.

En ese momento el mayor entró de nuevo al cuarto mientras bostezaba. Apenas se quitó la mano de la cara la gatita lo miró fijamente

—Oye Leo, tienes una manchita—dijo señalando otro punto en su cara, el líder se pasó un dedo que posteriormente examinó para comprobar si había logrado quitarse aquella mancha. El de bandana naranja miró con cierta angustia el rostro sucio de su hermano ¿Y si a Clarise se le ocurría también lamer a Leo? Su cara cambió a un rostro casi horrorizado—Aun no se te quita—dijo atentamente la de ojos de rubí y de inmediato Mikey se apresuró a hablar con su hermano

—¡S-será mejor que te laves en el baño!—la tortuga pecosa pronunció estas palabras con prontitud, casi como si fuera algo grave.

Parecía que el ninja de naranja quería evitar que la gatita menor tan siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de lamer a alguien más. Leo miró con extrañeza a su hermano pero igual decidió ir a asearse al baño, no le agradaba tener la cara sucia. Clarise, por su parte, sonrió para sus adentros y continuó acicalándose. El plan que había ideado con su hermana parecía haber funcionado, así que simplemente guardó silencio y esperó el broche de oro.

Apenas el líder salió del cuarto, la tortuga de bandana naranja se volvió a ver a la gatita blanca con ojos curiosos, como queriendo preguntar algo pero sin decidirse a hacerlo y justo cuando él al fin se había animado a abrir la boca, la pieza que anunciaba el final del capítulo se dejó escuchar y el menor de los Hamato volteó a ver la pantalla con cara desencajada. En el televisor solo alcanzó a ver los créditos, su mandíbula casi cayó al piso cuando se dio cuenta de lo que esto significaba: ¡Se había perdido el final de su tan ansiado capitulo!

La gatita sonrió satisfecha, todo había resultado aun mejor de lo que había esperado, así que solo sacó su celular, sus audífonos y puso su música electrónica a tono moderado. La minina salió de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa y para cuando el pecoso muchacho reaccionó del shock en el que estaba ella había desaparecido. Con esto el bromista muchacho ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de averiguar lo que esas acciones significaban, dibujando así una enorme curiosidad en su rostro mezclada con un tanto de frustración.

—¡Con que esas tenemos Clarise!—dijo él entrecerrando los ojos y luego cambió su expresión a una enorme sonrisa macabra—Al fin tengo un digno adversario del Dr. Bromanstain—Pronunció en tono amenazador Mikey e hizo la seña de estar acariciando un gato imaginario en su regazo. Justo en ese momento el mayor entró de nuevo al cuarto y miró al menor con una mueca extraña

—Es raro que hagas eso cuando estamos en casa de dos mutantes gatos Mikey—La tortuga pecosa simplemente sonrió y siguió haciendo su misma mímica sin importarle nada. Parecía que el plan de Jul y Clarise había tenido resultados inesperados, aterradoramente inesperados…

…

Había muchas cosas que molestaban a Rafael y una de esas era beber justo del agua de la que había dicho que no bebería. El joven ninja había dicho tantas veces a la pelirroja que él no caería en ese juego de los celos, que se sorprendía de haber salido de la guarida para ir directamente a uno de los edificios cercanos a la casa de la kunoichi en entrenamiento, solo para saber qué se traía Casey. Se dio un leve golpecito en una pared cuando los vio platicando tranquilamente.

—¡Ya me parezco a Donnie!—dijo con molestia, pero de pronto algo le llamó la atención: una chica espiaba oculta el encuentro de los dos jóvenes. Abril parecía haber volteado varias veces a ese lugar presintiendo que estaba siendo espiada, así que Rafael sonrió pensando que se desquitaría con alguien por la molestia que sentía.

Tomó una piedrecilla y la hizo caer en la dirección donde la chica se escondía, con ello tanto la pelirroja como su mejor amigo se pusieron en guardia y el ninja de la bandana roja se dispuso a observar el espectáculo cubierto por las sombras de la noche, sin embargo la ágil chica subió a la escalera de servicio sobre ella y se escondió en el marco de una de las ventanas.

—Eres buena—Admitió el dueño de las sais, el cual decidió complicarle más las cosas a aquella entrometida chica, arrojó otra piedrecilla cercana a la ventana donde estaba oculto su objetivo y vio con satisfacción como ella se apresuraba a abrir la ventana y escabullirse en el interior del lugar, para en seguida imitar el sonido de un gato. Tanto Abril como Casey se dieron por bien servidos con esto y el ninja de ojos verdes asintió pensando que ella parecería un rival divertido, así que en cuanto los dos humanos regresaron a charlar despreocupadamente en los columpios de siempre él se acomodó en la escalera de servicio para esperar a la escurridiza chica de mechón rojo.

Rafael estuvo a punto de dejarse caer en el engaño cuando la vio asomada de la ventana de unos departamentos más arriba, al parecer el ninja temperamental había sido descubierto, sin embargo esta presa se ponía cada vez más interesante. El de bandana roja se movió ágilmente y se escondió en el callejón al lado opuesto del edificio.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse cuando la chica salió presurosa por uno de los departamentos y Rafael se lanzó contra ella.

—¿No te han dicho que espiar a las personas es de mala educación?—dijo él mientras peleaba con la chica

—Había escuchado que Nueva York era una ciudad llena de sorpresas, pero nunca pensé toparme con alguien como tú ¿Qué rayos eres? ¿Una rana?—la chica sacó su navaja en forma de lápiz labial

—Odio que me confundan con una rana—el ninja temperamental atrapó la muñeca de la chica con su sai y la tumbó al piso—Tortuga para tu información… tortuga ninja—dijo el fornido muchacho mientras veía a la joven ponerse de pie de un solo salto

—¿Y esta tortuga tiene nombre?—la jovencita le sonrió pícaramente a Rafael que la miró extrañado—Discúlpame, fui descortés, debí presentarme antes, soy Laquesis—la chica lo atacó con una serie de movimientos cortos pero rápidos y fuertes con lo que logró tumbarle una sai a su contrincante.

—Rafael, pero tú puedes solo pedirme clemencia—el de ojos verdes le arrojó su otra sai y cuando la chica la desvió él la tumbó al piso de nuevo.

—Raphie…me gusta—la chica utilizó un tono seductor para pronunciar esto y el ninja se sintió extrañado, así que ella le arrojó tierra a los ojos. El ninja de bandana roja gruño con dolor y abrió los ojos en cuanto pudo pero la extraña chica había desaparecido junto con su navaja.

—Odio que me digan Raphie más de lo que odio que me digan rana—el ninja tomó sus sais del piso y buscó a la chica a su alrededor, pero no pudo verla, resopló molesto, el tiempo se le acababa y debía de ir con Leo. El ninja pateó una bote de basura y se encaminó a aquel enorme departamento, cuidando de no lo siguieran, al parecer Leo tenía razón en estar preocupado después de todo, pero no le daría el gusto que lo escuchara decir "Tenías razón"

…

Ya llevaban un buen rato en el camino de regreso. Cirse sabía que Donnie podía ir más rápido, pero ella sentía que el joven había bajado el ritmo para evitar que el tobillo de ella saliera más perjudicado.

A Jul no le molestaba ir a paso lento, al contrario, se sentía tranquila y resguardada por el chico al que tanto quería, sin importar que solo fuera un gesto de amabilidad, estar a su lado la hacía feliz.

—Puede que tarde algunos días en regresar a ver a Mikey, era cierto eso de que Leo me encomendó algo y estaré ocupado, pero no quiero que pienses que es porque te estoy evitando—le aclaró el ninja de los ojos cafés a la gatita, que disfrutaba estar tan cerca de él sin tener que decir mucho

—De hecho salí de la guarida a escondidas, así que solo te dejaré en el balcón o me arriesgaré que Leo me sermonee por salir así de la guarida—el joven se movía con cuidado y se sentía extraño con los brazos de la felina rodeándole los hombros, pero confortable.

—¿Y veniste sin permiso para hablar conmigo?—dijo ella sorprendida y el genio se sonrojó

—Es que nunca te pedí tu número de teléfono, así que no tenía otra manera de contactarte—dijo él con una sonrisa nerviosa. La chica tomó el T-Phone del genio de su cinturón mientras aun iba a sus espaldas y cuando lo abrió lo primero que vio fue aquella foto en la que ella como humana mandaba un beso a la cámara. La felina miró la imagen algo impresionada y se quedó callada de pronto.

—E-es mi prometida…bueno…era…—Explicó Donnie al notar lo impresionada que se veía la gatita—Murió hace poco…—continuó él con una profunda tristeza en la voz. Ambos llegaron al techo del edificio departamental. Cirse bajó de su caparazón y lo contemplo sin saber exactamente qué debería de hacer

—L-lo siento mucho…—la chica acarició la pantalla pensando en que no podía decirle y hacerlo sufrir aun más

—Yo…yo…No sé que debería decir—la chica recorrió el rostro del genio y observó esa misma expresión que él tenía aquel día en el cuarto minimalista

—No te preocupes, yo… yo tampoco sabría que decir en tu lugar—el chico tomó su teléfono y comenzó a teclear para introducir el número. Cir sintió una gran opresión en el pecho al verlo en ese estado, ella simplemente no soportaba verlos deprimido y debido a ello su fuerza de voluntad flaqueo: se vio tentada a tirarse a sus brazos para contarle todo, sus manos se movieron lentamente para intentar abrazarlo, consolarlo. Lo necesitaba tanto, lo extrañaba tanto que momentáneamente no pensó en las consecuencias o no le importaron…

—Donn…—Fue interrumpida porque el chico la movió rápidamente y la escondió detrás de un puesto de vigilancia, tal vez construido en otros tiempos para reforzar la seguridad del edificio, pero al día de hoy abandonado. La inteligente tortuga la aprisionó contra una pared ocultándolos a ambos entre las sombras y causando que Jul lo mirara completamente sorprendida.

—¡Shhh! es Rafa, no quiero que nos vea—dijo muy bajito a la orejita de la gatita y ella sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda al sentir a su adorada tortuga tan cerca de ella. La mano de la de pelaje negro quedó posada en el palastron de él y la mano de él se había quedado en la cintura de ella después del rápido movimiento. Ambos permanecieron inmóviles en espera de que el ninja de rojo entrara al departamento, así que Jul pudo sentir claramente como el corazón de Donnie se aceleraba más y más al pasar de los minutos.

Jul cerró sus ojos tratando de distraerse de esa inquietante proximidad, pero aun así podía percibir su aroma, eso la ponía un poco nerviosa y al mismo tiempo feliz, muy feliz. Así era como más lo recordaba, vino a su mente esa ocasión en que la abrazó por vez primera en el umbral de su cocina, aquel momento en que todo se borró menos él, aquel instante que atesoraba con cada uno de sus sentidos, con cada fibra de su ser.

La puerta del balcón rechinó al cerrarse tras Rafael y Cirse sintió como Donnie pasó su rostro junto al de ella lentamente, probablemente para poder asomarse y comprobar que el de las sais ya no podría verlos. La chica abrió pausadamente sus ojos, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que él la miraba atentamente a esa acorta distancia. Jul se quedó en silencio y solo lo miró de vuelta

—¿Por qué cerraste los ojos?—preguntó el genio suavemente, tan cerca de la chica que ella no podía evitar temblar ligeramente

—E-es que n-no acostumbro tener a n-nadie tan cerca—la joven actuaba tímida y apenada, con lo que el ninja de bandana morada empezó a sonrojarse, se perdió por un segundo en su dulce mirada y pensó para sus adentros que los pupilentes no le sentaban bien, hacían parecer falso ese tono verde que él solo había visto antes en su hermano temperamental, un instante después parpadeó para luego mirar a otro lado, no quería incomodarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

—¡Ho! disculpa—el genio se alejó con prontitud, sin embargo la felina lo siguió con la mirada y en un sorpresivo movimiento tomó de nuevo el celular de las manos del muchacho. Sin dejar pasar ni un segundo marcó su número y esperó hasta que su propio celular timbrara con una tonada alegre que al genio le pareció familiar, sin embargo antes de que él tuviera tiempo de identificarla ella colgó.

—Listo, ahora yo tengo tú número y tú tienes el mío—La gatita le regresó el pequeño aparato a un Donnie pensativo que aun trataba de descubrir por qué esa canción le parecía tan familiar, no obstante detuvo sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que ella comenzó a dar media vuelta para irse.

—¡Espera!—el chico tecleó rápidamente en su celular y cuando ella se giró para verlo aprovecho y le tomó una foto que examinó brevemente, había algo en esos hermosos ojos que hacia que le parecieran discordantes con el resto de la imagen.

—Debiste decirme, me hubiera gustado arreglarme antes—La felina hizo el clásico ademán de un gatito bañándose con ayuda de su patita delantera y se rio un poco.

—¿Tú no tomarás una?—el ninja se sonrojó de nuevo, sin embargo no parecía incómodo porque hizo el ademán de hacer una pose. Ella asintió para luego sacar su teléfono y prepararse para disparar la foto.

—Me gusta la idea, así tendré pruebas de que desobedeciste a Leo y puedo chantajearte—Cirse sonrió pícaramente y en el momento en que el genio puso cara de asustado ella tomó la foto, le encantaba como se veía así.

Él trató de quitarle el celular y ella disfrutó que pudieran juguetear un poco, como verdaderos amigos, y aunque sabía que más que porque fueran amigos todo se debía a la magia del momento, no quiso detenerse a pensar demasiado en eso, pues él podría quitarle el aparato si ella se distraía pues era muy ágil e inteligente y no estaba dispuesta a entregar la foto, así que terminó por esconder el aparato entre sus ropas con lo que Donnie había perdido toda oportunidad de borrar la imagen sin ganarse una merecida cachetada. El joven de ojos cafés la miró mal fingiendo una rabieta y extendió la mano para que ella le entregara el celular, pero la jovencita negó mientras ponía cara de inocencia

—Prometo que no se la enseñaré a nadie pero…pero quiero algo a cambio—la chica sonrió y desvió traviesamente la mirada.

—¿Qué?—Donnie torció la boca en una sonrisa juguetona y bajó la mano en señal de estar dispuesto a escuchar las condiciones de la felina

—¿Cuando estés triste podrías llamarme?—Jul se volvió a verlo tiernamente y el chico no pudo disimular lo extrañado que se sintió con esa propuesta, por lo que la jovencita de pelaje negro procedió a explicar, un tanto apenada, sus razones

—Prefiero que te enojes conmigo a que estés triste— dijo al fin la de ojos verdes que había dejado de sonreír y lo veía casi suplicante, mientras sus dedos comenzaban a jugar nerviosamente con su cola. Donnie sintió que el corazón le dio un brinco con eso: esas palabras, esa actitud, esa expresión hacían ver a la gatita tan sincera y adorable que él se sintió desarmado ¿Cómo decirle que no después de que ella se había preocupado así por él? Jul bajó la mirada y sin esperar la respuesta comenzó a dar media vuelta

—Creo que ya debo de regresar, Leo debe de estarme esperando para irse ¿Quieres que lo entretenga para darte tiempo?—La gatita de ojos verdes comenzó a dar pasos suaves y pausados para evitar lastimarse, así que no pudo ver la expresión en el rostro del genio, que al principio de la frase reflejó de nuevo el sentir de ese nudo en el estómago que lo hacía molestarse cada vez que ella pronunciaba el nombre de su hermano mayor, pero que cambió de inmediato, pues esta vez sintió desvanecerse todo cuando la felina dejó ver claramente sus intensiones de ayudarlo a escaparse de un seguro sermón por parte del líder.

—¿Harías eso por mí?—El chico de ojos marrón no pudo evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa boba y ella asintió mientras se giraba para poder verlo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?—La expresión de Jul era de una dulce complicidad, como la de una niña que ayuda a su amigo a hacer una travesura.

—20 minutos… no… no, que sean 15… sí con 15 bastará—dijo él pues tampoco quería que ellos pasaran aun más tiempo juntos.

—Dalo por hecho—La de ojos verdes continuó su camino con paso calmado y cuidadoso hasta llegar a la orilla de la azotea—Adiós Donatello—dijo mientras hacía con la mano la seña de que le llamara. Después bajó con cuidado al balcón, buscando no lastimarse más el tobillo y el genio se quedó mirando desde un rincón obscuro hasta que ella entró al departamento. No fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta: ella había derrumbado todas sus defensas, cuando estuvieron juntos él no dudó ni por un segundo que fuera sincera y nunca se preguntó con qué intenciones estaba haciendo lo que hacía.

El ninja se dio una ligera palmada en la frente mientas pensaba "¿Cómo pudiste caer así de redondito?" Se reprendió a sí mismo por dejarse engatusar de esa manera, parecía que ella tenía un gran talento para hacerse ver así: dulce, tierna, sincera… pero él no debía confiar tan fácil, no tenía pruebas de que ella fuera honesta, así que como buen científico debía de esperar a tener algo que comprobara o descartara su teoría.

El chico suspiró, examinaría de nuevo todo el encuentro en la guarida con la cabeza fría, tal como nunca podía hacerlo cuando estaba con esa chica, pero ahora debía de irse, o Leo lo descubriría. El joven se fue a toda prisa del lugar y con toda la cautela que sus años de entrenamiento le permitieron, sin embargo sus pensamientos aun se desviaban a esos ojos verdes, a esa tonada, a esa sonrisa… Jul tenía algo y él lo descubriría a como diera lugar.

…

_Espero que este capítulo compensara la larga espera para que volviera a actualizar. Discúlpenme si tiene muchos errores, pero la verdad está enorme el documento y aunque lo revisé varias veces, simplemente mi fuerza de voluntad no es tanta como para revisar más de lo que ya lo he hecho. Como de costumbre los invito a que me envíen sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, cachetadas virtuales, felicitaciones, quejas, notas de psicólogo o lo que ustedes gusten. Recuerden que no solo escribo porque me gusta, sino también para ustedes. Los leo en el próximo capítulo. Besos_


	25. LOS CLASICOS NUNCA MUEREN CAP 25

_Benvenidos al capítulo 25 (Este es bastante más corto que los anteriores, lo siento, enfrento bloqueo de escritor). Quiero agradecer, como en cada inicio de capítulo a quienes me enviaron sus comentarios:_

_raphaelblue62: Pues sí, nuestro querido Mikey ya tiene con quien competir en bromas, pero a ver si Clarise le aguanta el paso a nuestra tortuga pecosa :P . Me alegro de que te gustara la platica entre Donnie y Abril, creo que con esto al fin queda cerrada toda posibilidad de que la pelirroja le tire la onda al genio, así que Rafa tiene el camino libre, estoy segura de que sabrá como aprovecharlo._

_Bittersweet: Gracias por las dos reviews, espero que aun te queden ganas de leer a Donnie celoso de Leo porque no creo que eso termine pronto XD… Debo aclarar que la razón por la que el líder no estaba contento con Karai era por la consecuencias de sus acciones, no solo casi mata a su hermano, sino que además trajo consecuencias irremediables para Cirse (bueno al menos eso cree él) yo estaría a punto de matarla, pero él no es así. Lamento no darte tanto Clarise X Mikey, en verdad el humor me es muy difícil de escribir y esta pareja está no para tirar miel, sino carcajadas y ternura, lo segundo puedo manejarlo, pero lo primero sí que me cuesta trabajo._

_musicatmnt: Me alegra que te guste lo largo de mi fic, desafortunadamente este capítulo es mucho más corto, pero la verdad prefiero mantener un ritmo constante de publicación aunque no sean tan largas las actualizaciones. Ya estoy leyendo tu fic ;) me quedé en el capítulo 3 por falta de tiempo, pero en cuanto lo termine te envío mis comentarios_

_leirbag7: Ya estoy mejor, gracias, de alguna manera uno se tiene que hacer a la idea de que todos vamos apara allá, solo algunos se nos adelantan y claro que extrañaré a mi amiga, pero estoy feliz de haberla podido conocer. Pasando a cosas más alegres: Me encantó tu review, siempre es bueno saber cuál es la parte que más le gustó al lector y… en este capítulo también podrás leer de esta pareja. En cuanto a la guerra de bromas, debo de aceptar que me cuesta mucho trabajo el humor, así que espero que no te decepcione U.U . En cuanto a Morta en este capítulo saldrá a la luz un poco más de ella, me encantaría saber tus teorías, puedes mandarlas por mensaje privado si quieres :P soy curiosa, lo acepto._

_Bueno, sin más por el momento, iniciemos capítulo_

…

**LOS CLASICOS NUNCA MUEREN**

…

En el tecnódromo un gran alboroto anunciaba el comienzo de uno de los nuevos planes del Kraank

—¿Kraank has podido identificar ya las características del sujeto de estudio que le servirá a Kraank para el pan conocido como el plan de complementación mutante?—dijo uno de los robots que sostenía el arma de rayos laser a otro que tecleaba en una de esas complejas máquinas extraterrestres

—Negativo Kraank el ADN de la conocida como mutante primordial ha sido detectado como ADN incompleto, Kraank debe de capturar al sujeto conocido como sujeto de estudio para que sea estudiado por Kraank—el robot en el complejo aparato mostró en la pantalla una cadena genética semidestruida.

a—Entendido Kraank, le avisaré a Kraank para iniciar el plan de captura—El primero de los robokranks salió del lugar aun portando su arma, mientras que el segundo volvía a su trabajo.

…

Jul se quedó en cama para cuidar su tobillo como le había indicado el genio. La joven felina miró en su celular la fotografía de Donnie. Jul suspiró ¿Cómo estaría su genio? Sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a teclear un mensaje "Llegaste bien a casa? ". La chica miró impaciente el aparato por unos minutos, pero no recibía respuesta, luego de unos momentos empezó a resignarse. Dejó su teléfono en la mesita de noche y se acomodó para dormir cuando escuchó el sonido de los mensajes. A toda prisa la jovencita se incorporó y tomó el aparato

¡Él le había contestado! ¡De verdad le había contestado! Leyó nerviosa el mensaje "Sí, gracias ¿Cómo está tu tobillo?" La gatita sonrió y abrazó su celular para luego teclear ágilmente en él "Estoy bien, pero hoy no cenaré, Clarse se quedó dormida antes de prepararme algo" Ahora el chico tardó mucho más en contestar, y cuando recibió su respuesta no parecía como que tuviera mucho interés de seguir hablando con ella "…Tengo que irme ¿Hablamos mañana?" la chica se acomodó en las cobijas y solo escribió un "Sí" en su teléfono

—Está bien, un paso a la vez—La gatita de pelaje negro se quedó dormida pronto mientras leía aquél libro de biología. Clarise despertó después de algunas horas, acomodó el libro en la mesa de noche y sin querer activó el celular rosa. La de pelaje blanco miró la imagen que su hermana tenía como fondo de pantalla y sonrió

—¿Así que lo viste hoy hermanita? Seguro por eso estabas tan contenta y segura de que tu tobillo estaría bien—La de ojos rubí se sentía feliz, celosa, pero alegre de que su Jul al fin estuviera haciendo algo con el genio que no fuera pelear—No eres tan aburrido como pensaba—dijo en voz baja a la fotografía y luego regresó a dormir

…

Sí, era tarde y seguramente el meticuloso de Donnie lo esperaba en casa, pero fue a dar a ese lugar sin darse cuenta. Miró desde uno de los edificios cercanos la estructura cubierta por páneles de vidrio, como si detrás de ese techo transparente no hubiera nada que ocultar. Los recuerdos le hacían pensar a Leonardo que seguramente los vecinos habían visto cosas terribles, pero habían preferido dejarlas pasar largo y guardar silencio por su propia seguridad.

El joven líder suspiró, sus pensamientos se mantenían en aquel beso interrumpido que aun quería obtener, si bien Karai ya sabía la verdad de su padre, aun se mantenía con destructor, probablemente se negaba a creerlo sin importar que pudieran decirle, de otra manera no seguiría del lado del clan del pie.

—Una catana por tus pensamientos—escuchó Leo tras de él

—Solo puedes ofrecer cosas que no sean robadas—el de bandana azul ni siquiera volteó, ya sabía a quien pertenecían esas palabras

—¿Entonces dónde está lo divertido?—Karai se sentó junto al ninja y rozó con sus dedos la mano del joven

—¿Quien dijo que todo debía ser diversión?—Leo fingió no darse cuenta de que la chica lo tocaba

—Yo—la chica se inclinó hacia al líder manteniendo una corta distancia entre los labios de ambos. Leo solo miró nervioso de un lado a otro y la kunoichi soltó una carcajada—¿Veniste a reclamar lo que no pudiste obtener anoche?—Karai se recargó en el hombro de Leo

—No he dicho eso—el chico volteó a otro lado, pero la joven lo tomó de la mejilla y lo hizo mirarla

—Tampoco lo has negado—ella sonrió y el joven la miró inquieto mientras se mordía ligeramente los labios

—Sabes que eso no debe pasar—Leo retiró la mano de la chica y se puso de pie

—¿Entonces a qué veniste Leo? ¿A patrullar? ¿A vigilar a Destructor? ¿A decirme algo más de mi pasado?—La chica habló sarcástica en la última pregunta y fue en busca del ninja de ojos azules, lo tomó de la mano e intentó detenerlo, pero en cambio él la jaló para luego la abrazarla fuertemente y cerró los ojos, como utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad en detenerse. Abrió de nuevo sus ojos y le habló a la joven con una actitud desconocida para ella

—¡Ya basta Karai, deja de intentar tentarme! ¿No comprendes? Si tomara todo lo que quiero, tú sería la primera en tratar de detenerme—La besó en la mejilla y la soltó lentamente—Tengo que irme—La chica japonesa se quedó atónita ante la reacción del joven, lo vio retirarse y aunque quiso seguirlo algo en su interior le dijo que, justo en ese momento no sería prudente, guardó el dardo envenenado que no tuvo oportunidad de utilizar y pensó "Leo eres tanto Yig que sé que podré convencerte algún día de cambiar a ser Yang" la chica sonrió y le mandó un beso al ninja que estaba por desaparecer en la distancia.

…

Donnie estaba acostado en su cama mientras que leía el último mensaje que Jul le había mandado. Sonrió pensando que seguramente Clarise había olvidado por completo llevarle la cena y al día siguiente trataría de disculparse llevándole comida de más. De pronto alguien llamó a su puerta

—Adelante—dijo el genio mientras se apresuraba a guardar el teléfono. Unos segundos después el ninja de azul abrió la puerta

—Hola ¿Qué tal tu día?—Preguntó el joven líder con una enorme sonrisa.

—Bien, tengo algunas cosas interesantes—el ninja de ojos marrón se sentó en la cama

—Eso es genial, sabía que podía confiar en ti para esto— Leo se sentó junto a su hermano

—Tenías razón, esa chica es algo serio, creo que deberíamos reunirnos mañana para discutir que haremos al respecto, aun la investigación no está completa, pero lo que he encontrado ya es suficiente para darnos una idea—Leo asintió sin embargo se mantuvo pensativo.

—Pero Donnie, dado el estado de Mikey el único lugar donde podríamos reunirnos es…—el líder fue interrumpido por su esbelto hermano

—La casa de Jul, lo sé…no te preocupes, arreglaré las cosas con ella—el genio se veía realmente tranquilo al decir esto.

—Don no pueden seguir así, discutiendo de la nada, gritándose e hiriéndose el uno al otro—el de bandana azul suspiró—Yo había pensado que…que ellas podrían ser nuestras aliadas pero después de lo de ayer, tal vez lo mejor sea mantener distancia—en cuanto el líder dijo esto Donatello se preocupó

—No Leo, sé que Jul y yo tenemos problemas para congeniar, pero te prometo que pondré lo mejor de mi parte para que nos llevemos mejor—el menor se veía sincero y hasta preocupado, el de las catanas lo miró analítico

—¿Y si al final el resultado sigue siendo lo mismo?—Leo se mantuvo sereno y Donnie agachó la cabeza, sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que aun cuando los dos pusieran todo de su parte, las cosas no salieran como esperaba.

—Está bien, dejemos que las cosas fluyan por lo que queda de estas dos semanas y luego veremos—El líder se puso de pie, se veía agotado y justo cuando se iba a ir el de ojos marrón miró la punta de una hoja de papel asomando de su cinturón

—¿Ella te dio otro problema para resolver?—preguntó Donni mientras tomaba el pequeño trozo de papel garabateado y desgastado. El mayor se sintió sorprendido de lo rápido que su alto reaccionó

—Sí, me lo dio hoy antes de salir de su casa—El líder dio un par de pasos a la salida—¿Podemos ver eso mañana? estoy exhausto—Leo no esperó la respuesta cuando ya había salido del cuarto.

El genio se acostó en su cama mientras miraba con cuidado la hoja, no solo tenía notas para la resolución del problema, sino que ella misma había escrito y dibujado algunas cosas en el margen de la hoja: "Tengo hambre…" decía en una esquina con letra muy pequeña, enmarcado con unas grecas, como si lo hubiera escrito estando muy aburrida.

Un osito estaba dibujado en la esquina inferior izquierda en tinta azul de tonalidad extraña, casi morada. También había una que otra J garigoleada por ahí. El chico suspiró cansado "Que raro, no ha escrito su nombre ni una vez, Abril siempre escribe el suyo en sus apuntes cuando está aburrida", el joven estiró el brazo y tomó un lápiz del escritorio

—No es tan difícil de resolver ¿Estas distraída por algo?—dijo el chico y rodo los ojos cuando lo primero que llegó a su mente fue su hermano mayor. El de ojos marrón ya prácticamente había terminado de resolver el problema cuando llamaron de nuevo a su cuarto.

—Donnie, quiero pedirte un favor—el líder lo miró algo inseguro

—¿Qué pasa Leo?—El esbelto joven terminó de escribir

—Es que Jul se lastimó hoy el tobillo y aunque ella insistió en que no era nada—el de bandana azul suspiró—¿Crees que mañana podrías ir a…?

—Sí, mañana iré a verla—Donnie interrumpió a Leo sin siquiera voltearlo a ver

—¡Genial!—Dijo Leo gratamente sorprendido, para luego salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí

El de bandana morada volvió a mirar con cuidado la hoja y los garabatos puestos en ella. Después de un rato sonrió, dejó el papel en su almohada y fue a la cocina. De camino sacó su celular y escribió un mensaje rápido, si quería que lo que planeaba saliera bien, debía concentrarse y no quería que Jul pensara que simplemente la había dejado colgada, así que se despidió rápidamente de ella.

El lugar estaba algo descuidado desde que Mikey fue consignado a estar en cama en una casa ajena, no obstante para Donatello la diferencia era prácticamente imperceptible, se estiró y comenzó a buscar en la alacena.

—Creo que sí hay suficiente—dijo el chico y luego comenzó a prepararse para cocinar.

…

En un sucio callejón la nieve había comenzado a caer haciendo el ambiente aun más gélido de lo que ya era, y aquella tierna niña no pudo más que ver dentro del pequeño botecito de limosnas. Sus ojos grises se llenaron de lágrimas al darse cuenta que el tiempo se le había acabado y el dinero reunido no era suficiente, con certeza las consecuencias sería más que duras para ella.

—Llorar no solucionará nada—dijo una voz femenina mientras que un billete de alta denominación caía en el botecito.

La pequeña de no más de 6 años levantó la mirada y fue la primera vez que la vio: una mujer en un hermoso abrigo gris, con detalles en color vino, la miraba con sus intensos ojos azules. La piel de la distinguida dama era blanca como la nieve y su cabello negro y sedoso.

La pequeñita miró a la mujer asombrada, era tan linda como un ángel e imponente como una diosa, tenía una mirada dura y calculadora, pero sus facciones era finas, exquisitas, como las de esas muñecas que ocasionalmente veía entre los brazos de otras niñas

—G-gracias señora—la voz titubeante de la niña sonó casi quebrantada por el llanto.

La mujer estuvo a punto de inclinarse a limpiar la fina lagrimita que corría por esa regordeta mejilla infantil, cuando la chiquilla fue jaloneada por un hombre

—¡Ya se acabó tu tiempo!—El hombre le habló autoritario a la niñita, que puso sus brazos frente a ella en señal de defensa cuando el hombre comenzó a contar el dinero que arrebató de los bolsillos y el bote que tenía la menor.

—¿Eso es todo? ¡Eres una inútil! Ni siquiera sabes dar lástima—El hombre había levantado la mano para golpear a la nena, que cerró los ojos prácticamente segura de recibir el golpe, pero el grito de el hombre la hizo abrirlos de nuevo.

—Ya veo cual es el problema: ella no ha aprendido a dar suficiente lástima porque no ha sabido enseñárselo señor—la hermosa mujer del abrigo gris tenía al hombre amagado con una pistola en la cien—Pero también sé como podrá solucionarlo—La dama sonrió y la chiquilla abrió grandes sus ojos, completamente asustada—Le daré 5 segundos para que me dé la suficiente lástima como para dejarlo vivir, supongo que esa será suficiente motivación como para que ponga su mejor esfuerzo ¿No?—la de ojos azules martilló el arma y comenzó la cuenta regresiva—Dasot.. (5 en coreano)—

El hombre comenzó a soltar lágrimas y gemidos de desesperación

—No es suficiente, pero aun te quedan 4 segundos, sigue intentando: Net (4 en coreano)—una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la mujer

—¿S-sabe? Y-yo cuido niños hu-urfanos, sin mí ellos estarán desamparados—la voz de hombre sonaba nerviosa y desesperada

—Mmm… Sí, supongo que esta niña estaría perdida sin tus valiosas lecciones para ser un parásito de la sociedad, un ser que cause lástima y acepte dócilmente ser la marioneta de basuras como tú… ¡Vamos! puedes hacerlo mejor… me estoy candando de mantener mi dedo en el gatillo…Set (3 en coreano)—El cabelló negro de la mujer comenzó a ondular con el viento y la niña había cambiado su mirada temerosa por una de admiración.

—P-por favor señorita tenga piedad, aun tengo mucho por vivir… no he encontrado al verdadero amor, quiero formar una familia y…—El hombre fue interrumpido

—Te adelanto que no vale la pena, eso es una porquería, así que busca otra excusa…Dul (2 en coreano)—Para ese momento la mujer ya se había cansado, le parecían aburridas las razones que se le ocurrían al hombre y decidió presionar el gatillo sin escuchar la última patética razón que él pudiera darle—Te ahorraré el esfuerzo… Hana (1 en coreano)—dijo ella en tono molesto y de no ser porque sintió un ligero tirón en el abrigo hubiera disparado enseguida

—Le pido por favor que no lo mate—aquella voz pertenecía a la niñita que estaba aferrada a la abrigadora tela que cubría a la dama

—¿No quieres que él deje de maltratarte?—preguntó incrédula la de largo cabello negro

—Sí, claro que quisiera que él desapareciera de mi vida—la pequeñita le sostenía la mirada sin vacilar

—¿Entonces por qué no querrías que le dispare?—preguntó incrédula la mujer con arma

—Porque entonces él dejará de sufrir su miseria, en cambio yo no: alguien más vendrá a sustituirlo, seguiré siendo golpeada, maltratada, seguiré sintiendo hambre y él no sufrirá la miseria que vive ahora, se habrá ido de este mundo impune—la mujer le sonrió a la pequeñita y por un momento esos hermosos ojos grises le parecieron del violeta más intenso. Su Cirse sería apenas un año mayor que ella y algo en su corazón se removió para dar lugar a sentimientos que pensó podría enterrar. Le rompió la rodilla al hombre y luego lo tiró al piso. Con los gritos desgarradores de aquel hombre herido como música de fondo, la mujer de blanca piel extendió los brazos a la niñita para abrazarla. La pequeña correspondió al abrazo y la mujer la elevó del piso mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

—Tienes razón linda, pero hay una regla que hoy debes de aprender, quien tiene miedo, verdadero miedo nunca olvidará tu rostro—La mujer giró para que la niña que llevaba cargando no viera la sangrienta escena, aun—y en la vida que llevarás de ahora en adelante nadie debe recordarte, porque no debe de haber caminos que conduzcan hasta la verdadera tú—la pistola se detonó con un sonido ahogado, un sonido demasiado apagado para un disparo, pero igual de mortal.

La mujer se dio media vuelta para retirarse, dejado así a la niña ver cual había sido el final de aquel hombre que tanto la maltrató, que la obligó a hacer tantas cosas que ella nunca se atrevería a pronunciar, que había dejado marcas en su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón, cicatrices que ni todo el tiempo ni cariño del mundo podrían curar.

—Laquesis, hoy comenzarás a aprender que solo puedes confiar en ti para protegerte, porque incluso yo algún día moriré—Esa era la primera vez que esa pequeña niña era llamada con ese nombre y a partir de ese día tuvo mil más, pero ninguno más que ese fue con el que ella aceptó como propio. Ella al fin comenzó a olvidar el lastimero título con el que aquellos que tanto la habían lastimado, la habían nombrado en el pasado, hoy solo ese nombre tenía significado para ella…

…

La chica del mechón rojo abrió sus ojos aun derramando lágrimas, estaba acostado en esa cómoda cama, arropada y confortable, como nunca imaginó estar cuando era niña

—¿De nuevo ese sueño?—Preguntó Morta mientras ponía unas cuantas tostadas francesas en el comedor y la chica de ojos grises asintió—No debí de haberte dejado verlo, aun eras muy pequeña—La maestra ofreció a su aprendiz uno de los panes.

—Ni una vez he llorado ese evento por tristeza maestra, sino por la felicidad que me da que me haya dado la oportunidad de poder cambiar mi vida—Laquesis tomó la tostada que le ofrecía la de ojos azules

—Debo aceptar que me cuesta trabajo creer que a alguien le agrade este tipo de vida—la de larga cabellera negra miró en su agenda

—No te hagas la tonta, de aquí a un año lo único que tienes agendado es encontrarla, deja de ver esa cosa—La chica sonó molesta

—¿Celosa?—Morta sonrió, conocía muy bien a su aprendiz, así distinguía sus reacciones apenas se dibujaban, casi imperceptibles, en su joven rostro.

—¿Por qué debería de estarlo? yo he pasado contigo los últimos 10 años y ella ha vivido una mentira en una jaula de oro, no me parece envidiable—La chica de ojos grises dio un trago a su bebida y su maestra simplemente le dio un zape.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices Laquesis, no querrás molestarme—Morta sonrió y su aprendiz le correspondió

—No maestra, jamás lo haría a propósito—la chica continuó comiendo tranquilamente, pensando que daba gracias a cielo de que esa nevada tarde sus lágrimas llamaran la atención de esa mujer que pasaba por tantos caminos como una sombra, inadvertida, irrecordable, irreconocible y deseó algún día poder ser como ella.

…

El día para Clarise había empezado con la pata izquierda, se había quedado dormida, así que cambió el desayuno a algo más simple: Pan con mantequilla, pero estaba tan cansada que olvidó bajar la flama y los panes se le habían quemado, mientras un insistente Mikey preguntaba desde su cuarto si el desayuno ya estaba listo. Rafa estaba tan fastidiado de la insistencia de su hermano que se salió del cuarto minimalista y fue él mismo a tratar de preparar el desayuno, los cual obviamente resulto en un excelente huevo revuelto completamente regado en el piso y un jugo de naranja exprimido con todo el poder de sus sais.

—¡Voy a matar a ese enano si no se calla!—gritó frustrado el hermano mayor cuando de nuevo se escuchó preguntar a Mikey por el desayuno.

En el acto el de bandana roja tomó la charola completamente dispuesta a acabársela por la cara a su hermano pecoso. Clarise trató de detenerlo pero lo único que consiguió la esbelta gatita contra esa montaña de músculos, fue ser arrastrada hasta el cuarto inevitablemente, más cuando la ruda tortuga abrió la puerta la gatita blanca vio, sin entender por qué, como el muchacho de la bandana roja metía la cabeza en su caparazón.

La chica de ojos rubí volteó a ver al hermano menor tratando de tener una explicación y de inmediato dos globos de agua impactaron su cara. La menor de las felinas llevó su pata delantera hasta su boca con expresión molesta y comenzó a lamerla y pasarla por su rostro para quitarse el exceso de agua. En el acto un aura obscura rodeó a la chica que miró con ojos de pistola a la tortuga de bandana naranja que solo dibujó una gran sonrisa.

—Buenos días Clarise ¿Ya está el desayuno?—Preguntó Mikey cínicamente, aun dándose cuenta de que el desayuno había quedado nadando en el agua de aquella broma y por tanto se había arruinado.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso y que termino con la poca paciencia de la felina, quien bufó completamente molesta e intentó lanzarse contra el muchacho de ojos azul cielo.

—¡Juro que voy a matarlo!—Gritó ella y muy apenas Rafael tuvo tiempo de detenerla—¡Esta me la vas a pagar Miguel Ángel Hamato!—Los ojos de Clarise ardían en furia, mientras los fuertes músculos del ninja de bandana roja la mantenían a ralla y la tortuga pecosa sonreía de oreja a oreja, parecía que la primera broma, la clásica, había salido bien.

—Lo siento Clarise, tendrás que hacer fila, y créeme que no es corta, nos ha jugado esa broma a todos—dijo Rafael comprendiendo al fin quien había sido hoy el objetivo de su hermanito

…

Laquesis vigilaba los alrededores, mientras pensaba en ese extraño chico de la otra vez—Una tortuga—pensó en voz alta. Aun cuando ella se lo había dicho a Morta, esta lo único que hizo fue tomarle la temperatura y asegurarse de que no tuviera signos de haber sido envenenada con algo, pero la jovencita estaba segura, había peleado con una tortuga que sabía ninjutsu y pudo salir en una pieza de ahí, gracias a que tenía suficientes trucos bajo la manga.

Aun concentrada en sus memorias la chica pudo ver como Casey salió a toda prisa en su bicicleta, la chica se limitó a seguirlo con método bastante conocido para ella, tomó de su mochila su patineta y echó a andar, pero esta vez no era a la amiga de Casy a quien buscaba. Estaba ansiosa de volverse a encontrar con ese anfibio y poder comprobarle a su maestra que no se le había zafado ningún tornillo. Además de alguna manera extraña él le agradó. Esa personalidad fuerte le atraía, esos ojos verde que parecían querer destazarla le parecía irresistibles y esos músculos bien torneados eran encantadores, aun cuando fuera un extraño mutante verde, a ella le agradaba lo exótico y si tenía que seguir al simplón de Jounes para volver a ver a Rafael, estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio.

El deportista paró frente a un edificio departamental y trepó por la escalera de servicio, fue ahí donde salió de nuevo la pelirroja. Laquesis se sentó a esperar pero su paciencia no pareció haber sido puesta a prueba, pues los dos jóvenes se movieron pronto de lugar. La chica de mechón rojo los siguió, sin embargo en un salto la joven pelirroja se le perdió y Laquesis paró en seco

—¿Donde está esa niña?—dijo mirando a su alrededor cuando algo la golpeó en el rostro, era ese extraño abanico metálico

—Sabía que alguien nos seguía, pero no pensé que fueras tú—Abril estaba en posición de defensa y Casey de inmediato la atacó por la espalda

—Veo que Hamato Yoshi te entrenó bien—la chica esquivó los golpes de Abril solo lo suficiente para tomarla por el brazo y aventarla a Casey ocasionando que ambos jóvenes cayeran al suelo. La pelirroja trató de ponerse en pie tan rápido como pudo pero para cuando lo logró la chica del mechón rojo ya había desaparecido

—¿Cómo sabe ella del maestro Splinter?—preguntó con preocupación la pecosa chica mientras que un atolondrado Casey trataba de quitarse el mareo

Laquesis se escondió a un contenedor de agua cercano y no salió de él hasta no asegurarse de que la chica y el deportista se habían ido

—Seguro Morta me regañara ¿Cómo rayos supo que los seguía? mantenía suficiente distancia… No importa, igual con este rastreador al menos sabré los lugares a los que va, mañana lo intentaré con un catalejo o binoculares, le encontraré la medida a esta chica—La joven sacó un aparato que mostraba la ubicación de un rastreador que le había puesto a su contrincante al aventarla contra Casey—Ahora Miwa, muéstrame dónde está tu hermanito Donatello—Laquesis sonrió, una parte del plan estaba completa

…

Aquella mañana había sido un desastre, Clarise no le permitía ponerse de pie y ella había escuchado un auténtico terremoto en la cocina seguido por una enorme nube de humo y el olor a quemado que su sensible olfato había hecho una auténtica tortura. Todo esto seguramente ocasionado debido a que Mikey llamaba constantemente a Clarise para que fuera a su cuarto, a pesar de que el hermano de bandana roja estaba con él. Jul no entendía como a su hermana de pronto todo se le había salido de control y se preocupó cuando escuchó todos esos gritos viniendo del cuarto del menor, pero al escuchar que todo se calmó, se sintió un poco más tranquila.

Llamaron a su puerta y ya podía imaginar el terrible platillo que le llevaría la menor, pero después de no cenar ayer ella hubiera comido lo que fuera

—Adelante—dijo resignada y la puerta se abrió lentamente, la chica estaba distraída con su celular, así que no prestó mucha atención a que quien estaba entrando no era realmente su hermana

—¿Cómo sigues?—preguntó Donnie mientras abría la puerta, la chica se asustó, por lo que aventó el celular, cerró los ojos, pues no se había puesto los pupilentes aun y se quitó tan rápido como pudo el parche del lado derecho.

—¡D-donatello! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?—Jul se cubrió hasta la cabeza, avergonzada, ni siquiera había podido pasarse el cepillo esa mañana

—¿Llegué en mal momento?—preguntó el genio

—No, solo… solo dame un momento—la felina se envolvió completa en el edredón de la cama y se escabulló hasta el baño, de camino tomó uno de los tantos leotardos que tenía en su armario y cerró la puerta tras ella

—¡Me las vas a pagar Clarise!—alcanzó a escuchar el genio desde la habitación. El chico de bandana morada miró a su alrededor. Muy pocas veces había estado en el cuarto de una chica así que se sentía un poco extraño. Ese era el lugar más morado, negro y rosa que él había visto en su vida. Había dos cortinas distintas que cubrían las ventanas, primero unas en color morado obscuro, y luego unas de encaje negro que hacían un lindo efecto en conjunto.

Un sillón estilo antiguo se encontraba en uno de los extremos de la habitación, el tapizado era en terciopelo violeta y la madera había sido pintada en negro con unas cuantas aplicaciones en color plata que la hacían lucir elegante. Todo estaba decorado y ordenado, era el tipo de orden que le gustaba.

La chica salió al fin, vestida en su clásico leotardo negro, traía en los brazos aquel enorme edredón. En una esquina podía verse un poco de la tela de su pijama, sin embargo Donnie fingió no notarlo. Jul escondió bajo la almohada las prendas para dormir y extendió con cuidado el edredón.

—Disculpa Clarise no me dijo que ya habías llegado—la jovencita invitó al chico a sentarse en el lujoso sillón y ella tomó asiento en la cama

—La verdad yo le dije que quería sorprenderte, además se veía algo cansada, de hecho ni siquiera me contestó, solo señaló tu cuarto—el genio sonrió bobamente

—¿Y ella no se molestó ni gritó?—Jul lo miró extrañada, el de ojos marrón solo negó con la cabeza y la gatita negra sonrió incrédula—Eso es raro en Clarise, me pregunto si estará enferma—la de ojos verdes suspiró, parecía que ese sería un día interesante.

—Primero revisemos tu tobillo—el chico colocó una bolsa en el escritorio cercano y luego se arrodilló frente a la felina. La hizo mover de varias formas el pie y luego él realizó algunos movimientos, el dolor había disminuido mucho y él examinó la piel debajo del pelaje.

—Te quedó un pequeño moretón y está un poco inflamado, pero no es nada serio…No debes de quedarte sin comer tanto tiempo ¿Ya desayunaste?—Donnie miró a la chica negar con la cabeza—Entonces es una suerte que trajera algo para desayunar juntos—sonrió él

—¿Trajiste algo para mí?—preguntó ella asombrada, el chico tomó lo que llevaba en la bolsa y sacó de él un par de contenedores grandes y dos más chicos, abrió uno de ellos y lo puso frente a la gatita—¿Sushi? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡tengo tanto sin comer Suhi y me encanta!

—¿Palillos?—preguntó el genio y ella asintió

—Itadakimasu(gracias por la comida o provecho en Japonés)—agradeció la chica antes de dar el primer bocado—¿Lo preparaste con bonito (el pescado, no adjetivo)?—Preguntó la chica con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y Donnie simplemente asintió aun con los palillos en la boca.

—No todos son así, otros llevan camarón y un rollo tiene atún—El genio se sorprendió de que la chica tomó un bocado de su comida

a—Este es el de atún—Jul no había comido pescado crudo desde antes de su mutación y se sorprendió al darse cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba ahora. La gatita negra tomó una porción de su contenedor entre los palillos y ofreció dárselo en la boca al chico quien la miró algo sorprendido, la felina solo le sonrió y explicó

—No pusiste bonito en tu plato y a los japoneses les gusta mucho ¿No?—El chico pensó en tomar el bocado con sus propios palillos pero a último segundo lo comió de los cubiertos de la chica… "un beso indirecto" pensó y se sonrojó de inmediato, claro que para alguien que no conociera suficiente de las costumbres japonesas eso le pasaría desapercibido, probablemente "Jul ni siquiera sepa de ello" pensó él.

—Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu Donatello—agradeció muy formalmente la chica con una leve reverencia al terminar el exquisito desayuno

—¿Por qué siempre eres tan formal conmigo?—preguntó el chico y Jul lo miró extrañada

a—Es sarcasmo?—preguntó ella

a—No, me refiero a que soy el único de mis hermanos al que no le hablas con su apodo y eso—Donnie miró a otro lado, en ese momento el pequeño aparato rosa que había salido volando cuando entró llamó su atención, estuvo a punto de estirarse para tomarlo cuando Jul contestó a su pregunta

—B-bueno, es que…—la chica de pelaje negro se escuchaba nerviosa—…sé que es parte de las costumbres japonesas mantener la formalidad como una cortesía y desvanecer tensiones cuando dos personas no son muy cercanas—La respuesta no le gustó al genio, eso le dejaba en claro que él era el menos cercano a ella ¿Por eso lo trataba diferente?

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de improviso

—Oye Jul dice Clarise que necesita saber dónde está… ¿Donnie?—Rafael había entrado al cuarto principal sin tocar, lo cual a Jul le parecía algo impensable, pero sabía exactamente a quien culpar de ello, su juguetona hermana Clarise.

—Ho-ola Rafa—contestó el genio y un incómodo silencio se formó en la habitación

—Bien ¿Qué está pasando aquí?—El hermano mayor miró con molestia mientras que Jul quería que se la tragara la tierra.

—S-solo vine a revisar el tobillo de Jul, como me lo pidió Leo—dijo con tono nervioso Donatello haciendo que la escena se viera aun más sospechosa.

—¡Ajá! y para eso tenías que traer contenedores de comida porque…—El ninja de ojos verdes sonrió de medio lado y la gatita negra estaba esperando ya la burla implacable de Rafael

—Porque de otra manera no tendríamos forma de disimular que nos estábamos besuquedando Rafael ni tampoco podríamos justificar que…—El genio le tapó la boca a la chica

—¿Qué rayos te pasa?—preguntó entre sorprendido y molesto el de bandana morada y ella lo miró incrédula a darse cuenta que de verdad esperaba una respuesta aun cuando todavía tenía su boca tapada

a—¿fphodhrias fsoltfme?—Unas palabras intelegibles trataron de salir de la boca de la felina y fue entonces cuando el genio cayó en cuenta de la situación

—Ups, perdón—en el acto el muchacho comenzó a quitar sus manos y el mayor se echó a reír

—Está bien, lo admito Rafa, tu hermano solo me trajo algo de comer a forma de disculpa…—dijo en tono monótono Jul y Donnie frunció el seño, pero al menos la broma había funcionado y Rafael dejó de prestarle tanta importancia a que ellos estuvieran desayunando solos en el cuarto de la minina.

—Tu hermana quiere que saber donde está el cargador de pilas, las del control del cuarto de Mikey están muertas—Jul señaló el tercer cajón de una cómoda y Rafael buscó el objeto hasta encontrarlo—Gracias, los dejo tortolos—dijo al salir el ninja de las sais en tono burlón mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su hermano que lo miraba atónito. Apenas puso un pie fuera de la habitación Rafael comenzó a carcajearse.

—¿Cómo pudiste haber dicho eso?—Donnie estaba completamente en shock—Eres tan…tan..— la gatita de ojos verdes lo interrumpió

—¿Imprudente? ¿Molesta? ¿Irritante? ¿Odiosa?... Sí, tal vez sí, solo no quería que hiciera un drama de todo esto ¿Ok?—Jul suspiró, sentía que el genio estaba enojado por su tono de voz—Lo siento, hablaré con él, fue tonto, lo admito, fueron mis 5 minutos de estupidez del día—el genio seguía sin responderle—Donatello no te lo tomes tan apecho, nadie se creería que tú me podrías besar, es algo tan posible como que llueva para arriba—dijo ella ya incómoda por el silencio y no fue hasta que lo miró que notó que Donnie estaba completamente sonrojado—¿Qué…? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tan desagradable es pensar en alguien se pudiera creer eso?—La gatita lo miró absorta mientras que por la cabeza de Donnie solo pasaba ese momento en el que aceptó comer ese bocado de los cubiertos de la felina, y que de alguna manera lo que ella había dicho era cierto

—Solo olvídalo ¿Quieres?—dijo al fin el genio saliendo de la habitación de la gatita, quien suspiró fastidiada

—Lo volviste a hace Jul ¡Bravo! Molestaste de nuevo a Donatello, seguramente si lo hubieras intentado no te hubiera salido—la felina se tiró en la cama y se tapó la cara con una almohada para después gritar de la frustración.

…

_Bueno es todo por el momento, sé que el capítulo es cortito, pero es de todo corazón. Ojalá les gustara y como siempre los invito a que me manden sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, ideas, preguntas, demandas, cachetadas virtuales, felicitaciones, deseos, etc. Todo será bien recibido, pues además de escribir porque me gusta, también escribo para ustedes y me gusta poder pulir mi trabajo para entregarles cada día algo mejor. Saluditos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Besos_


	26. DIMELO A LA CARA CAP 26

_¡Capítulo 26 señores y señoritas! Si alguno de ustedes se lo ha preguntado este fic tiene una extensión aproximada de 300 páginas tamaño carta, es como si hubiera escrito una pequeña novela, oficialmente este es el texto más largo que he escrito en mi vida y no puedo más que agradecer a todos los que han seguido esta historia. Sé que es muy larga y que hay lectores a los que no todo lo que he puesto les ha gustado pero aun así han continuado. A todos ustedes les dedico este capítulo y un enorme GRACIAS. Sus comentarios y palabras de aliento me hacen muy feliz y estoy gratamente sorprendida al darme cuenta que Ojos Violetas ¡ya pasó los 90 Reviews!_

_Guest: El primer comentario del capítulo anterior venía sin firma, pero presiento que es de alguien que ya ha mandado comentarios anteriormente, una persona que es super fan de Rafa y que por supuesto tiene una espontaneidad tremenda, pero no me siento segura de revelar quien sospecho que es, así que esperaré que me saque de la duda._

_WOLFJADE28: Siempre me sube el ánimo recibir reviews de personas de habla inglesa, sobre todo porque supongo que hacen un gran esfuerzo para leer el capítulo. Una disculpa, me encantaría poder hacer una versión para ustedes en inglés, pero aun no tengo el nivel para esto, pero prometo que ya estoy poniendo manos a la obra para algún día escribirles en su lengua materna. Mil gracias por tus palabras, no importa cuántas sean, me hacen sentir muy feliz_

_Bittersweet: Siempre tan puntual en tus comentarios, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y que no te pareciera cortito aunque fue de un contenido considerablemente menor que los anteriores. No pierdas las esperanzas en aquella pareja, uno nunca sabe._

_musicatmnt: n_n que bueno que te gustara la parte de Karai y Leo, ojalá y este capítulo también te guste._

_eirbag7: Pues en este capítulo descubrirás algo que tal vez confirme o descarte una de tus teorías, luego me dices cómo resultaron las cosas por MP. Me encantan tus reviews porque me dicen justo aquellas cosas que me intrigan: qué es lo que te gusta como lector. Tengo un pedido especial que hacerte, como sé que eres fan de Leo me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión de como pongo al líder, si tú crees que no usaría tal o cual palabra o si hay algo por ahí que me está fallando, es solo si quieres y tienes tiempo, no hay compromiso con ello._

_Bueno sin más por el momento y con toda la emoción les dejó el capítulo de hoy_

…

**DÍMELO A LA CARA**

…

Si algo no podía negar Rafael es que esa gatita negra era muy buena para causar reacciones explosivas en su hermano nerd y tenerlos juntos era más divertido que ver cualquier programa de televisión en horario estelar, la cara de Donnie fue demasiado divertida, lamentaba no haber tomado una foto con su t-phone.

Entró al cuarto minimalista sonriente pues aun estaba pensando en todas las bromas que le haría a su hermano nerd a causa de esto, pero esa sonrisa se borró al ver ahí a Abril y Casey

—¿Y ustedes cuando llegaron?—Rafa miró a la chica de ojos azules nervioso al darse cuenta que estaba con su mejor amigo.

—Acaban de llegar—dijo Clarise con los ojos entrecerrados mientras miraba a un Mikey que fingía no ponerle atención.

—¿No es genial? ¡Me trajeron un juego nuevo! ¿No quieres probarlo, Bro?—El ninja de bandana naranja extendió su mano al mayor que no dejaba de ver a la pelirroja

—¡Rafa esa chica nos estaba siguiendo!—Abril se puso de pie, mientras hacía ademanes bruscos con las manos, la chica se veía alterada.

—¡La hubieras visto hermano! Brincó en el aire dio una marometa, se metió en la defensa de Abril y la tiró contra mi ¡Esa chica es asombrosa!—Casey imitó burdamente los movimientos de la joven que los había intentado seguir y terminó con una expresión eufórica mientras todos lo veían extrañados

—¿Estas…? ¿Estas contento de que nos pateó el trasero?—preguntó la chica pecosa mientras lo veía incrédula

—Noooo—contestó en tono curioso Casey tratando de disimular su emoción

—¿Y luego qué hizo?—Rafa movió a un lado a la pelirroja, pues parecía muy interesado en la descripción que hizo Casey de las acciones de la chica del mechón rojo.

—Después de eso nada… ella simplemente se fue, huyó—el humano se encogió de hombros y continuó hablando con actitud engreída—seguramente se dio cuenta que no podría contra la grandiosidad de Casey Jones—sonrió vanidosamente y se pasó la mano por el cabello, pero el ninja de bandana roja se mostró más bien preocupado. Esta era la segunda vez que esa chica observaba a la pelirroja de lejos y escapaba al sentirse descubierta ¿Qué estaba buscando? Tal vez se había equivocado al enfrentarla la otra noche y mostrarse tan abiertamente.

—Además sabe del maestro Splinter—la chica pecosa habló suavemente al ninja de ojos verdes el cual se giró hacia ella preocupado

—¿Qué?—el dueño de las sais se mostró molesto y desesperado repentinamente—¿Como pudiste dejarla escapar si sabía de sensei?—le gritó el chico a la pelirroja mientras la miraba con el seño fruncido

—¿Abril?—Era la voz de Donatello—No sabía que vendrías aquí hoy—Rafael se cruzó de brazos molestó en cuanto se percató de que su hermano genio había entrado al cuarto y se sentó en una de las tantas sillas que Clarise había puesto en el cuarto

—D-donnie, pensé que no vendrías aquí en varios días—la chica de ojos azules habló un poco nerviosa, mientras forzaba una sonrisa

—Bro, me da gusto verte—Intervino Mikey acostado en la cama, el genio solo sonrió y se llevó la mano a la nuca

—Es que Leo me pidió que viniera para algo y además hoy hablaremos de lo que encontré en mi investigación—El chico de bandana morada fue a tomar asiento junto a la gatita blanca

—¿Averiguaste algo de esa chica?—Preguntó la pelirroja mientas se sentaba junto a Rafael, Casey se sentó al otro lado de ella y pasó el brazo por el respaldo de la chica de ojos azules mientras el ninja de bandana roja rodaba los ojos

—Pues sí, y creo que debemos de cuidarnos de ella, no hay que tomarla a la ligera—dijo el chico de ojos castaños

—¡Sí, seguro está del lado de las ardillanoides o de cara de piza!—comentó la tortuga pecosa mientras levantaba los brazos imitando a un zombie. Clarise lo miró extrañada y ladeo ligeramente la cabeza mientras que Donnie se palmeaba la frente

—No Mikey, pero igual es muy peligrosa—Al ninja de bandana morada parecía que repentinamente le había dado un dolor de cabeza con el comentario de su hermano menor.

—Sí, especialmente si sabe del maestro Splinter—Rafael habló como reclamando a la chica de ojos azules

—Ya basta Rafa, no la dejé escapar apropósito—objetó la chica pecosa mientras fruncía el ceño

—¿Cómo que sabe del maestro Splinter?—Donnie se asombró al escuchar eso y se volvió a ver a su hermano de ojos verdes

—¡Sí, Abril descubrió que ella sabe de nuestro sensei y la dejó escapar!—Rafael se levantó de su asiento y señalo a la pelirroja, quien le dio un puntapié en la espinilla haciendo que el ninja de las sais se quejara y retrajera su pierna para sobarla

—No la dejé, ella se escapó y no hice todo mal como quieres hacer parecer, me di cuenta que nos seguía y la emboscamos— Abril le hizo una mueca al rudo muchacho que reaccionó frunciendo la boca y volteando a otro lado

—¿Ella te estaba siguiendo a ti?—preguntó el genio confundido ahora mirando a su amiga

—Sí—la chica dejó de prestarle atención a la rabieta de Rafael

—¿Y ya no te siguió después de que la descubriste?—preguntó el genio preocupado. La chica miró al ninja de ojos marrón extrañada para luego negar—¿Te tocó en algún momento?—Donatello se puso de pie y caminó hacia su amiga

—Solo cuando me aventó contra Casey—Abril se encogió de hombros

—¿Después de eso escapó?—El genio comenzó a examinar a la pelirroja

—¿No la estas escuchando o qué?—comentó furioso Rafa aun sin mirar a la chica de ojos azules. El esbelto hermano ni siquiera le prestó atención a los comentarios mordaces del mayor y siguió revisando a su amiga hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. El chico de bandana morada sacó un pequeño dispositivo escondido en el cuello de la playera de su amiga.

—Novata—dijo el genio que ya estaba acostumbrado a infiltrar a sus cucarachas espías en sus contrincantes. El chico se llevó el objeto a la sala y lo examinó cuidadosamente.

—¿Clarise tienes una lupa y un desarmador?—gritó el genio desde la sala, la gatita blanca se puso de pie y se retiró a buscarlas cosas.

—Ahora te los traigo Donnie—La gatita entró a uno de los cuartos y después de un rato salió con lo que le había pedido el chico de ojos castaños, quien no tardó ni 10 minutos en descifrar mecanismo del objeto de espionaje y desconectarlo

—Bien tenemos algo de tiempo hasta que armemos un plan pero…—el chico entró de nuevo a la recámara y volteó a ver a su amiga—…no puedes andar sola Abril, esa chica parece estar muy interesada en conocer los lugares en los que has estado, parece que va tras de ti por alguna razón—el alto muchacho se mostró preocupado pero no tanto como Rafael

—Bien, hoy yo te llevaré a casa en vista de que Casey no parece poder cuidarte bien—el ninja de las sais actuó como si el llevar a la chica fuera casi una obligación y su mejor amigo protestó

—Hey viejo, deja de echarme toda la culpa—El de cabello negro se puso de pie para defenderse, segundos después Casey y Rafael comenzaron una pequeña disputa respecto a quien tenía mayor responsabilidad en este embrollo mientras que Donnie miraba extrañado a Rafael, era curioso que su hermano de pronto se ofreciera para ser justamente él quien acompañara a la pelirroja y no asumiera que sería el genio quien lo haría. Abril se puso de pie y jaló al ninja de bandana roja

—¿Puedes dejar de comportarte como un neandertal?—La chica de ojos azules sentó al dueño de las sais en una de las sillas y le tapó la boca con la mano—¡Ni Donnie es tan dramático!—dijo ella y en el acto todos los miraron extrañados, luego se voltearon a ver unos a otros y finalmente un

—Neeeee—despreocupado salió al mismo tiempo de los labios de casi todos, Casey comenzó a reírse al igual que Mikey, mientras Donnie negaba con la cabeza incrédulo

—¿Imaginaste la misma absurda idea que yo, Casey?—el de ojos castaños palmeó el hombro del chico de cabello negro que trataba de controlar sus carcajadas y así poder hablar

—¿Abril y Rafael juntos? Viejo ¿Cómo se nos ocurrió algo tan loco?—Jones volvió a soltar otra sonora carcajada y Mikey empezó a ahogarse al no poder respirar de tanto reír

—¡Hay ya callense!—dijo molesto el ninja de los ojos verdes mientras salía del lugar, Abril lo veía pensativa retirarse del lugar, sin embargo Clarise no se reía… observaba con cuidado las reacciones de los dos chicos que eran el centro de las risas en ese momento. La gatita blanca notó un leve sonrojo que se asomó discretamente en las mejillas de ambos. Fue gracias a ello que la gatita blanca recordó la vez que los descubrió tirándose miradas uno al otro y de pronto todo tuvo sentido: eso era lo que el ninja de las sais lamentaba no haberle contado a su hermana, esa pelirroja es a quien él quería olvidar tan desesperadamente y por lo que ella podía ver parecía que más que otra cosa, había conseguido conquistarla.

La felina sonrió, esas eran buenas noticias, su hermana ya no tendría razones para ponerse celosa de la pelirroja, no obstante la minina decidió no contárselo a Jul de inmediato, antes de eso tenía que estar segura para no darle falsas esperanzas a su querida hermanita.

…

Jul acababa de terminar aquel examen de biología que la había mantenido ocupada una buena parte de la mañana, sin embargo Donnie no había intentado ponerse en contacto de nuevo con ella. La chica de ojos verdes se preguntaba si él seguiría enojado, probablemente sí y fue por ello que esta vez la jovencita de falsos ojos verdes decidió dar el primer paso. La chica pensaba que el genio ya bastante había hecho para intentar que las cosas mejoraran entre ellos y ahora la gatita debía de poner de su parte.

Si algo sabía que le gustaba al genio era el conocimiento, pero la mayoría de sus libros aun estaban guardados en cajas, por lo que hacía mucho que no leía en braille, pero en uno de esos libros estaba lo que ella quería consultar, así que se armó de paciencia y se decidió a sacar aquella polvosa caja que puso apenas hace algunos meses en el fondo más obscuro de ese closet.

Al final encontró lo que tanto había buscado y lo miró con algo de nostalgia: "El libro negro de los colores" ese era el más grande tesoro que conservaba de su infancia, el regalo que más atesoraba de su padre. El adinerado hombre tenía miedo que su adorada hija nunca pudiera contactarse con el mundo de nuevo a causa de su inexplicable ceguera, así que consiguió para ella un compendio alternativo de libros que, a través de dibujos texturizados, intentaba dar una leve idea a las personas invidentes de qué cosas en el mundo las personas con vista identificaban con qué color.

Abrió la primera página y al pasar sus dedos sobre el texturizado y sus ojos por las blancas letras, por primera vez en su vida ambos sentidos interpretaron lo mismo en su cabeza, la mirada curiosa de la jovencita examinó el objeto negro que atrapaba la luz y le pareció irónico, un libro que atrapaba la luz que sus ojos en un tiempo no podían ver, pero hoy le serviría para mostrar algo que ella misma no sabría describir con palabras, así como no se pueden describir fácilmente los colores a alguien que jamás los ha visto

—Verde—dijo muy bajito y luego pasó los dedos por el texturizado que intentaba asemejar la hoja de un árbol—Tú también eres verde—Jul sonrió y pensó en el plan perfecto para regresarle la sonrisa a Donnie

…

Leonardo entró callado al dojo donde su padre meditaba como todas las tardes

—¿Qué es lo que te trae aquí a esta hora hijo mío?—el hombre rata siguió sin abrir los ojos

—Padre, ellas accedieron a conocerte—El chico de ojos azules se sentó frente a su maestro

—Bien, entonces no hay que hacerlas esperar—Splinter sonrió a su joven pupilo quien correspondió del mismo modo mientras sacaba su celular.

…

Jul pasaba las manos por tercera vez en la alacena, pero nada la convencía, su tacto no le mentía ¿Cómo haría para terminar su plan si no había nada que se asemejara a lo que ella quería proyectar?

—Hola—escuchó tras ella y se sobresaltó al identificar la voz de su genio

—Ho-ola—contestó la gatita algo nerviosa

—¿Preparando ya la comida?—preguntó el ninja de ojos castaños mientras caminaba a tomar una taza de uno de los estantes

—Mmmm algo así ¿Y tú qué hace aquí? Pensé que estarías con Mikey—la gatita ocultó los dos objetos que podrían evidenciar qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

—Solo vine por un poco de café—el chico le sonrió y ella lo miró extrañada ¿Acaso no estaba enojado hace un rato cuando salió de su cuarto?

—¿Cómo puedes tomar eso todos los días? A mi un solo sorbo me deja horas sin dormir—la chica miró con dulzura al ninja mientras él estaba distraído buscando una cuchara, le pareció que ese día se veía especialmente dulce, pero apartó sus ojos cuando él se volvió para seguir hablando con ella

—Costumbre, necesidad de mantenerme despierto, gusto, todo eso… supongo—el chico puso dos tazas en la mesa y la chica tomó asiento—¿Te gusta el capuchino?—el de ojos marrón colocó el frasco de café instantáneo y dos cucharas en su lugar, ella asintió algo pensativa—Bien, te enseñaré un truco: Si quieres que el café instantaneo tenga un sabor más suave y espumoso solo tienes que…—el chico puso dos cucharadas del polvo obscuro y una de azúcar en una de las tazas junto con un poco de agua, la suficiente como para que la mezcla fuera de una consistencia un tanto espesa y comenzó a batirla vigorosamente. Finalizó la preparación vaciando desde muy alto un chorro de agua caliente y de inmediato el agradable aroma a café llenó la cocina. El joven acercó la taza humeante a la chica

—Anda, pruébalo—dijo el genio con una suave sonrisa en los labios. La chica tomó la taza y dio un sorbo para luego abrir los ojos sorprendida.

—De verdad sabe diferente, no puedo decir que sea igual a un capuchino, pero está delicioso—Jul volteó a ver a Donnie quien preparaba su taza de café de la misma simple manera en que siempre lo hacía—¿Por qué no preparaste uno igual para ti?—preguntó la gatita.

—Prefiero el sabor fuerte porque me despierta y ese siempre es más suave—el chico la miró a los ojos mientras la felina estaba distraída y de nuevo la sensación de que ese color no concordaba con el resto de ella llenó su ser. El joven estaba concentrando en tratar de imaginar cómo es que eso ojos serían naturales para él, cuando su celular sonó anunciando que tenía un mensaje, era Leo: "Podrías decirle a Jul que me llame?" el chico solo suspiró incómodo ¿Cómo le hacía su hermano para recordarle la estrecha relación que el mayor tenía con esa jovencita cuando él apenas empezaba a relajarse junto a ella?

—¿Malas noticias?—preguntó la minina y el chico jugueteó por un momento con la ida de fingir que aquel mensaje nunca había llegado. Ella lo miraba un poco preocupada y esa mirada lo hizo sentir bien, cómodo, confortable, tanto como para que desistiera de no pasar el mensaje, tomó la mano de la chica y en ella puso su t-phone.

—Leo te busca—el chico de ojos marrón se fue de la cocina llevándose su taza de café—Estaré con Mikey para cuando lo desocupes—la chica miró intrigada el mensaje, se preguntaba qué podía ser tan importante como para que no pudiera esperar a esa noche, después de todo ahora el líder sería quien velaría por el menor de los Hamato. Jul sacó su celular y comenzó a teclear aquel teléfono que casi había olvidado ya, la chica esperó lo mejor pero no estaba preparada para las noticias que le tenía el líder.

…

Laquesis no entendía qué rayos había pasado ¿Sería que la pelirroja había encontrado el rastreador? La señal se había perdido justo cuando sentía que ya estaba muy cerca—Malditos ninjas, Morta tenía razón, esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba. La chica tomó el aparato y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

—Ella en algún momento debe de regresar a su casa, así que si no puedo saber a donde fue, al menos sabré a donde regresará—la chica del mechón rojo caminó tranquila, esa sería una tarde aburrida y muy larga, solo esperando y esperando.

…

Extrañamente Clarise decidió preparar la comida ese día, lo que a Jul le pareció perfecto, aun tenía que preparar cosas para la sorpresa de Donnie y eso le estaba tomando mucho más tiempo del que esperaba, sin mencionar que debía de prepararse para el gran evento de esa noche, así que la mayor no pensó mucho las cosas antes y aceptó la inusual condecendencia de su hermana, pasó por el cuarto del menor de los Hamato solo para llamar a Donatello afuera y entregarle su celular. Después de una breve platica la chica se encerró en su cuarto y se olvidó por completo de todo para dejar las cosas en las manos de su hermana menor.

Clarise cocinó con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios y cuando al fin terminó su obra maestra sirvió los platos de los múltiples comensales que tendrían ese día, ella nunca había preparado comida para tantos pero esta era una ocasión especial.

La jovencita sirvió el último plato con una idea juguetona en mente, la verdad ninguno tenía nada en especial, pero esperaba que Mikey lo creyera, así que el de él era distinto, un hermoso color naranja lo distinguía del resto y esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que la adorable tortuga pecosa no le prestara atención a que tendría un salero para él solo.

La gatita puso cada plato en la mesa y llamó a todos a tomar asiento, escuchó el estómago de Rafael gruñir por comida y dejó que Donnie fuera a buscar a su hermana, ella tenía algo más importante qué hacer y aunque el genio miró muchas veces a esa puerta la anfitriona de pelaje negro nunca salió.

Clarise llevó su plato y el del chico de bandana naranja al cuarto minimalista, donde la chispeante tortuga esperaba ya con impaciencia su comida.

—Toma Mikey—La chica dibujó una enorme sonrisa mientras se lo entregaba. El chico miró con desconfianza el plato

—¿Te molesta si te pido que cambiemos?—preguntó Mikey mientras miraba fijamente la porción de Clarise.

—En absoluto, toma el mío—la gatita hizo el intercambio sin ningún problema y de inmediato se llevó la primera cucharada a la boca—Está un poco insípido, voy por el salero—la gatita salió a toda prisa dejando su plato en el cuarto.

El ninja de ojos azul cielo probó la comida y concordó con la gatita, le faltaba un poco de sabor, cuando la minina regresó agregó sal a su plato y sin que el ninja de naranja se diera cuenta intercambió el salero por otro igual

—Toma—dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, Mikey esperó a ver que ella comiera y luego agregó un poco del fino polvo. Clarise miró ansiosa de saber el resultado de su broma.

Mikey probó el plato y roció un poco más del contenido del salero, dejando a la gatita blanca completamente atónita. Ante sus ojos Clarise vio como el chico saboreaba una segunda cucharada y sonreía, con lo que la minina de ojos rubí no resistió la tentación y le arrebató el plato al chico

—Déjame probar eso Mikey—dijo la chica para después llevarse a la boca una cucharada, pero se arrepintió enseguida, el terrible sabor llenó su boca y su estómago se revolvió instantáneamente, ella solamente tuvo tiempo de dejar el plato en la mesita de noche y salió corriendo al baño.

La tortuga de ojos azul cielo la miró extrañada y tomó de nuevo su comida.

—Clarise cocina casi tan bien como yo, a ella sí le cedería alguna vez la cocina de la guarida—comentó la tortuga de ojos azul cielo para luego devorar el que le pareció uno de los mejores platillos que había probado en su corta vida

Después de eso la jovencita pasó la tarde aferrada al sanitario, completamente asqueada. Fue una suerte que Donnie estuviera ese día en el departamento, de otra manera Jul no hubiera sabido que hacer, pues fueron necesarias dos inyecciones para que la pobre minina dejara de sentir las tremendas nauseas.

…

La chica del mechón rojo miraba por decimoquinta vez su reloj, estaba harta de esperar pero no le quedaba mucho más por hacer, en el fondo lo tomaba como su castigo por haberse dejado descubrir, sin embargo su impaciencia natural le gritaba que se tomara un descanso

La jovencita se recostó por unos instantes dejando descansar la espalda y dando espacio a que su cabecita empezara de nuevo con todas esas preguntas que la habían estado acosando desde el día en que su maestra había empezado con esta loca empresa.

No podía decir que no estuviera asustada, después de todo el miedo es una respuesta natural a la incertidumbre y ella no tenía la certeza de lo que sería de su vida si es que Morta lograba su tan ansiada meta. La de ojos grises sopló para apartar una hoja seca que el viento había llevado cerca de su rostro, luego se dio vuelta para apoyarse en su costado derecho. Ella no tenía lugar a donde ir ni nada más que hacer, solo tenía a su maestra a la que le profesaba no solo una absoluta lealtad sino un cariño que ella creía se podría comparar con el de una hija a su madre, sin embargo no podía asegurarlo pues nunca había tenido ni siquiera la lejana imagen de lo que se sentiría tener una.

—Cirse—pronunció con cuidado el nombre prometido que su maestra había buscado por horas en Internet… ¿Y si después de todo esto terminaba de nuevo sola? Aplastó una hormiga con su dedo—No importa, soy todo lo que necesito—se dijo para darse fuerzas, entendía perfectamente porque su maestra odiaba esa vida, era solitaria y estéril, no podías hacer amigos, ni tener familia porque ellos serían los primeros en sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos, pero para ella significó todo lo contrario. La única familia que tenía la había obtenido gracias a esto.

En su interior deseaba tanto poder borrar ese momento en que aquel hombre había ido a entregar esa carta que provocó en Morta algo que ella jamás había visto, su maestra derramó lágrimas de nostalgia, de una tristeza y añoranza tan profunda que ni todo el dinero del mundo podía llenar. Después de eso todo se fue en picada, la mujer ojos azules fue a Japón a despedirse de ese "alguien" de quien nunca se hablaba pero que siempre estaría, como un obstáculo, como un recuerdo, como el antagonista invisible de sus objetivos.

Laquesis no sabía cual era la promesa a la que su maestra estaba faltando al hacer todo esto, pero debía de ser una importante para encontrar tanta resistencia. La jovencita se convenció a sí misma, con un gran esfuerzo, de volver a vigilar… todas esas dudas y recuerdos incómodos no le ayudarían a obtener resultados y bien sabía que no habría mucho que ella pudiera hacer para cambiar las cosas, así que lo único que estaba en sus manos era esforzarse en su trabajo y tal vez, solo tal vez, algún día podría retirarse a algún lugar lejano donde al fin podría echar raíces, pero ese lugar no era este y ese tiempo no era ahora.

…

Ya casi todos estaban listos para dar inicio a la reunión solo les hacía falta su osado líder y Donatello se sentía cómodo al darse cuenta de que por primera vez Jul no había salido formalmente de su habitación para recibir a su hermano mayor, la había notado nerviosa desde la tarde y muy ocupada pero no quiso preguntar la razón, tal vez ella no quisiera hablar al respecto o tal vez había sido su culpa por prepararle ese café. Independiente de la respuesta y aun cuando tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla de la computadora, como si examinara una y otra vez los datos a exponer, esa chica no se le salía de la cabeza.

Clarise le abrió la puerta al mayor de los 4 hermanos y ellos, junto con sus dos amigos humanos, se encerraron en el cuarto minimalista a escuchar lo que el genio había descubierto.

—¿Y bien Donnie?—preguntó el mayor. El chico de bandana morada se dispuso a proyectar la imagen de la jovencita de ojos grises que había encontrado en Internet.

—Es conocida en los bajos mundos como Laquesis, su apodo proviene de una de las tres Moiras de la mitología griega en donde se le conoce también como aquella que hecha la suerte para los mortales. Sin embargo, más allá de su alias, no encontré registros de su nombre y esta es la única fotografía que pude encontrar de ella—El ninja del bo dio paso a la siguiente imagen, las tres Moiras, en ella se dispuso a señalar a la que representaba el apodo de la chica.

—Laquesis es aprendiz de la más cotizada acecina a sueldo de occidente. Su maestra es conocida como Morta, el equivalente romano de la tercera Moira, llamada la inevitable, es decir aquella que corta el hilo de la vida de los mortales—El de ojos marrón ahora señaló en la imagen a la Moira que sostenía las tijeras—Morta tampoco tiene rastros que conduzcan a su verdadera identidad, hasta donde pude averiguar es una mujer con hielo en las venas y tan calculadora que ninguno de los gobiernos de ningún país tiene suficiente información de ella—Donnie mostró una lista de asesinos buscados en todo el mundo, en donde el alias de Morta aparecía pero sin un nombre que le acompañara

—Ambas utilizan una técnica de pelea conocida como Jeet Kune Do, basado en la rapidez, se rige bajo la creencia de que la mejor defensa es la ofensiva y que aquel golpe que no impacta y no es rápido es inútil, una pérdida de tiempo—Casey abrió grandes los ojos.

—Por eso enfrentó a Abril y a los dragones púrpura con ese tipo de golpes ¿Recuerdas pelirroja?—dijo el chico de cabello negro y su amiga asintió al recordar lo fuertes que fueron esos golpes en sus muñecas que sirvieron a la chica de ojos grises para abrir su defensa.

—Ellas parecen tener una organización precisa: Laquesis es la encargada de hacer los tratos, mientras que Morta es la mente maestra y ejecutora principal. Hasta donde investigué se sospecha de ellas en cientos de casos en el mundo: celebridades, políticos, acaudalados empresarios y líderes sociales, todos ellos muertos de distintas formas—Fotografías de distintas personas pasaron por la pantalla, todos ellos acompañados de la leyenda "Finado" con una breve explicación de la supuesta causa de muerte, la lista era tan variada que en las últimas imágenes los chicos ya ni se molestaron en leer

—Las dos parecen estar entrenadas en el uso de armas de fuego, armas blancas y venenos. No se quedan en un solo lugar mucho tiempo. Contratarlas no es barato, no obstante el precio no parece ser la única condición para poder acceder a sus servicios, parecen tener algún tipo de código bajo el cual hay casos que no toman, pero aun no logro descubrir cual sería el patrón, pues no existe un registro real de los casos que han rechazado, pero por lo que pude investigar en sitios clandestinos los honorarios rechazado a veces ascendían a millones de dólares—El genio miró a sus hermanos que parecían sorprendidos con la información

—Bien ¿Y tienes alguna imagen de Morta?—El líder analizaba cuidadosamente los datos expuestos y esperaba la respuesta de su esbelto hermano

—Juzga por ti mismo Leo—en la pantalla se abrieron cientos de imágenes de mujeres, todas diferentes, rubias, pelirrojas, trigueñas, con ojos azules, grises, verdes, negros, miel, de distintas edades y etnias. Los chicos miraron asombrados

—No hay una imagen de Morta, hay cientos. Esta mujer se ha encargado de difundir imágenes diferentes de ella, es tal la cantidad, que sería prácticamente imposible saber si he recopilado todas y aun cuando fuera así no se puede saber quién es ella, pues descartar a cada es simplemente imposible. No tengo manera de investigar quien es cada una, no sin el suficiente tiempo y eso sería prácticamente eterno… eso si es que ella realmente publicó su fotografía y está entre alguna de estas—Donnie se mantuvo calmado y Leo guardó silencio. Los presentes se miraron unos a otros

—¿Donnie tienes una idea de por qué ellas pueden estar aquí?—Preguntó el líder

—No en realidad, aunque corren rumores de que ellas fueron las causantes del fallecimiento del secretario de relaciones exteriores, aun cuando según las fuentes oficiales se habla de un paro cardiaco, bien pudo haber sido un veneno y…—El chico volteó a ver a su mejor amiga—…Laquesis ha estado siguiendo a Abril. Hoy encontré esto en su ropa—el chico dejó caer el dispositivo de rastreo en el pequeño escritorio—Ellas saben del maestro Splinter, Leo—el líder entrecerró los ojos ante esta revelación

—¿Crees que Destructor las haya contratado?—Leo soltó la pregunta sin tapujos

—No, ya tiene a Garra de Tigre, y hasta lo que investigué él y Morta mantienen una fuerte rivalidad, no creo ni siquiera que uno sepa que el otro está aquí—el genio dio por terminada su presentación y el ninja de la bandana naranja tomó la palabra

—Yo sé quien pudo haberlas contratado—dijo Mikey al fondo del salón llamando la atención de todos. El de bandana roja lo miró inconforme

—Si dices que las momias de Guanajuato de nuevo te golpearé tan fuerte que en lugar de tener dañado el caparazón tendrás dañado el cerebro—dijo el las sais

—No puedes dañar lo inexistente—Argumentó el genio y el de banana naranja se escondió bajo las cobijas

—Pensándolo mejor, debería investigarlo Donnie—Mikey salió de las cobijas para enseñarle la lengua al de ojos verdes y luego volvió a esconderse, mientras Abril tomaba el brazo de Rafael que amenazaba con el puño cerrado al pequeño bultito escondido en la cama.

—Bien, creo que es bastante obvio que no puedes quedarte sola de ahora en adelante Abril—dijo el chico de ojos azules y la chica soltó de inmediato a la tortuga de las sais

—Pero Leo, puedo cuidarme sola—la pelirroja se mostró aguerrida

—No, esto es demasiado, además tal vez estén tratando de usarte para llegar a Splinter, consultaré con sensei cuales serán las medidas que tomaremos, pero esta noche uno de mis hermanos te acompañará a tu casa y si ocurre cualquier cosa debes llamarnos de inmediato—Abril torció la boca ante las palabras de Leo pero Rafa no hizo esperar su reacción

—Bien, yo te llevaré a casa hoy—dijo el de ojos verdes recargando el codo en el hombro de la pecosa chica

—En ese caso…—el mayor volteó a ver a su hermano de ojos marrón—…Donnie tengo que hablar contigo de algo—dijo el líder y el chico de bandana morada lo miró extrañado

…

La noche era tranquila, silenciosa, acogedora como una taza de té. Leo y Mikey se habían quedado solos por primera vez en ese enorme departamento, el menor se entretenía contándole a su hermano las últimas bromas que le había jugado a Rafael y a Clarise, sin embargo omitía religiosamente mencionar aquella curiosa jugarreta que le había hecho la gatita de ojos rubí, eso era para él y solo para él.

—Oye Leo este año me toca elegir el regalo de cumpleaños del maestro Splinter ¿Verdad?—preguntó la pecosa tortuga mientras tocaba las puntas de sus dedos índice una contra la otra en una tierna expresión que seguramente a Clarise le hubiera encantado ver.

—Sí ¿Ya tienes pensado qué le regalaremos?—preguntó el mayor despreocupado para luego ver a su hermano menor asentir.

—Sensei casi nunca sale a divertirse y por eso pensé que podríamos hacerle una obra de teatro- Mikey se inclinó ligeramente hacia su hermano con una enorme sonrisa.

—Suena a una buena idea—Leo miró hacia el techo como analizando todas las posibles fallas a ese plan—Siempre y cuando no se trate de ardillas con lasers, lagartijas voladoras que se vuelven super héroes, caballos de colores que vuelan, hace magia y tienen su propio reino… o alguna cosa parecida—Leo le sonrió al menor y este lo miró fastidiado

—Estuviste espiando mis guiones ahora que he estado en cama ¿verdad?—preguntó implacable el menor y el de bandana azul sonrió bobamente pensando que era imposible que su hermanito hubiera pensado en todo eso para su obra de teatro.

—Mikey recuerda que la obra de teatro debemos de poder hacerla solo nosotros cuatro, no podemos pedir a nadie más que nos ayude porque sabes que Sensei es muy estricto en cuanto a quienes van a visitarnos a la guarida. Tal vez podrías incluir a Abril y Casey, pero solo si ellos aceptan—explicó el mayor de manera tan practica que la tortuga pecosa empezó a sentir limitada su creatividad y sus ojos de cachorrito aparecieron instantáneamente—Sabes que eso no funciona conmigo, así que si realmente quieres que le regalemos una obra de teatro a Sensei será mejor que te pongas a trabajar en ello—anunció el líder con actitud inflexible—¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Clarise para escribir el guión? Estoy seguro de que ella estará feliz de apoyarte, además parece una chica creativa—Mikey sonrió pícaramente ante la sugerencia, pasar más tiempo con la gatita blanca le daría más tiempo para jugarle las mejores bromas y eso era demasiado tentador.

—¿Sabes Leo? Creo que tienes mucha razón—dijo el menor con esa actitud traviesa que tanto lo distinguía.

…

Casey se había reusado a irse a su casa hasta que no dejaran a la pelirroja en la suya, pues tenía el propósito de pasar una ruidosa noche de parranda con su mejor amigo, así que los tres terminaron caminando hacia aquel conocido departamento juntos, justo de la manera en que el ninja de bandana roja no quería.

Ocasionalmente Rafael se las había arreglado para tomar la mano de la pelirroja sin que su mejor amigo se diera cuenta, pero las insistentes caras de "Sueltame porque está Casey" habían empezado a cansar al de ojos verdes. Si soportaba todo aquello sin hacer una de sus clásicas rabietas era porque Jones era su mejor amigo y tampoco le enorgullecía tanto estarle bajando la chica a su no tan brillante amigo, así que el de las sais había terminado molesto, frustrado y de mal humor… no que se notara la diferencia de su actitud de costumbre.

—Viejo si vuelvo a toparme con esa chica verá de qué está hecho Casey Jones—comentó el deportista mientras tiraba golpes al aire

—Sí Casey, estoy seguro de que ella se asegurará de abrirte como cabrito para que todos veamos de que estás hecho—Comentó Rafael al borde de la desesperación.

—¿Qué te pasa Rafa? Estás más agrio de lo normal ¿Quieres romper algún record?—el de las sais acecinó a su amigo con la mirada y este solo tomó la mano de la chica pecosa

—Vamos Abril, te enseñaré como salta azoteas Casey Jones—El chico había comenzado a andar cuando sintió que la chica paró de súbito y al mirar atrás observó una extraña escena, Abril estaba estupefacta al darse cuenta que el ninja de ojos verdes la había tomado de la otra mano fuertemente—¿Qué pasa aquí?—preguntó el deportista ya cansado de ver cosas ese día entre la pelirroja y su amigo que no le daban la impresión de una simple amistad

—N-nada—La chica pecosa se soltó del ninja de bandana roja y negó con las palmas de las manos extendidas como tratando de borrar de la memoria de Casey lo que acababa de ver

—Sí, no es nada—Rafael miró fijamente a la pelirroja—Es más ¿Sabes? Creo que Bobonardo y Donnie exageraron, puedes llegar sola a casa Abril. Además no veo para que estar aquí si ya tienes a Casey—El de ojos verdes había llegado a su límite, así que dijo esto con el tono más hiriente y despectivo que pudo encontrar en su repertorio, que no era pequeño.

Abril pudo sentir como un leven pinchazo llegó hasta su corazón haciendo que un dolor incómodo se instalara en su pecho

—No, Rafa—la chica echó a andar tras el joven de las sais—espérame—gritó ella cuando lo vio saltar al edificio contiguo, sin embargo el ninja ni siquiera miró atrás. Cada fibra de orgullo de su ser lo impulsaba a caminar ignorando la voz de la jovencita que lo llamaba. El chico estaba ya bastante lejos cuando ella comenzó a escribir un mensaje en su celular el cual sonó en el t-phone de Rafael en cuanto ella lo envió. El chico leyó y en el acto el joven temperamental volteó a verla completamente serio, pasaron unos cuantos segundos viéndose el uno al otro, cuando repentinamente Rafael comenzó a dar pasos de regreso, aun se veía furioso pero decidido a volver.

—¿Qué le escribiste?—preguntó Jones al notar la reacción de su mejor amigo que se aproximaba más serio e imponente que de costumbre.

—Lo insulté…—comentó calmada la de ojos azules para luego cruzarse de brazos. El chico de cabello negro abrió los ojos como platos —…y puse que era de tu parte—completó su frase Abril quien mostró una actitud segura y retadora mientras que Casey cambiaba su semblante por uno de terror.

—¡No viejo, juro que yo no dije nada!—el de cabello negro se escondió detrás de Abril

—¡Atrévete a decírmelo!—Rafael miraba a Abril con esos penetrantes ojos verdes mientras se acercaba con actitud imponente

—Obligame—Contestó la chica encarándolo, el joven ninja sonrió petulante

—¿Qué? No tienes el valor de decirlo en mi cara—el de la bandana roja se acercó un poco más.

—Chicos creo que esto se está saliendo de control—Casey trató de calmarlos pero los dos se volvieron a verlo y le gritaron a un mismo tiempo

—NO TE METAS JONES—el chico se puso pálido y luego se indignó ¿Quiénes se creían esos dos para gritarle al grandioso Casey Jones?

—Muy bien, me doy ¿Saben qué? Si quieren destrozarse el uno al otro por mi está bien, pero te lo advierto Rafael, si le pones una mano encima a Abril y yo me entero te las verás conmigo—El chico se puso su máscara y se alejó de ahí dando ocasionalmente vistazos hacia atrás, donde Rafael y Abril parecían seguir discutiendo.

—¿Y bien? Estoy esperando O´nell. Si te atreviste a ponérmelo en un mensaje de texto esperaría que tuvieras el valor de decírmelo de frente—El ninja de ojos verdes mantenía su actitud arrogante

—¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a este mensaje?—La pelirroja levantó su celular mostrando aquel misterioso texto que había sido el detonante de todo eso. En la pantalla las palabras "El que me gusta eres tú, tonto" podían leerse claramente desde donde estaba la tortuga temperamental que hizo una expresión triunfante

—¿Me has enviado otro en los últimos dos minutos?—Rafael tomó a la chica de la muñeca mientras sonreía vanidosamente

—¿Qué? ¿No sabes lo que significa? Si quieres te lo explico, tonto: digas de aquel que…—Abril comenzó a reír mientras decía esto pero el ninja de las sais la atrajo por la cintura hacia él de un tirón. La chica simplemente no pudo continuar, cerró despacio los ojos y rozó con sus labios los del joven de ojos verdes que en cuanto sintió la tibia piel de la pelirroja perdió por completo el control y la besó apasionadamente. Rafa soltó la muñeca de la chica y la abrazó por la cintura para poder sentirla tan cerca de él como fuera posible. Ella enredó sus brazos en el cuello del ninja mientras con sus dedos jugueteaba con esa desgastada y maltratada bandana roja.

Abril sintió cada célula de su cuerpo fundirse en una agradable y excitante sensación de bienestar y emoción, su estómago estalló en una revolución de emociones nuevas, desconocidas e irresistiblemente embriagantes. El chico de ojos verdes sintió como los dedos de una de las manos de la pecosa chica acariciaron con una delicadeza sublime su mejilla provocando un leve escalofrió en él, una sensación tan única que no quería detenerse, no podía detenerse… De pronto sintió como ella lo empujaba suavemente del pecho y en cuanto el joven se separó lo suficiente de ella como para que sus labios se separaran ella le respirando agitadamente

—Lo siento, necesitaba un poco de aire—dijo Abril entrecortadamente mientras abrazaba al chico de ojos verdes. Rafa sonrió de medio lado

—Bien toma aire, porque aun no me lo dices y si es necesario te sacaré la verdad a besos—dijo el ninja con actitud presuntuosa—Así que puedes hacerte la difícil todo lo que quieras—

…

En lo profundo de una alcantarilla las dos felinas esperaban, Clarise estaba emocionada, pues recordaba perfectamente al maestro Splinter, la única rata que le había agradado en toda su vida, sin embargo Jul estaba muy nerviosa, ya llevaban algunos minutos lejos de las calles pero ella no se quitaba la capucha de la cabeza y aun cuando pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo escondida entre las sombras y la obscuridad, Donnie podía notar como las manos de la gatita temblaban siempre que se acomodaba la tela aterciopelada que cubría suavemente su piel.

El alto muchacho recordaba como es que había terminado siendo quien llevara a las dos felinas a conocer a su padre, aun cuando la idea no le gustaba del todo:

—¿Por qué tengo que ir yo, Leo?—preguntó nervioso el genio

—Porque yo debo cuidar a Mikey, Rafa irá a dejar a Abril y sensei quiere conocerlas hoy—Contestó el líder con tono calmado pero firme.

—Debí de haber dicho que yo iría a dejar a Abril—Refunfuño Donnie haciendo una mueca de molestia. Apenas unos minutos después las dos gatitas salieron del cuarto principal vistiendo sus capas obscuras que destellaban una el color morado y la otra un color rojo intenso

—E-estamos listas Leo—dijo la mayor tartamudeando de la manera en que Donnie solía hacerlo ya algún tiempo atrás, cuando Abril los visitaba. El chico de bandana morada se guardó los comentarios al respecto y comenzó a andar.

—Bien vámonos—anunció el genio y Jul volteó a ver sorprendida al ninja de ojos azules

—¿No iremos contigo?—preguntó la gatita negra en tono asustado causando que el ninja de banda morada se volteara a ver a su hermano mayor con una expresión de "Te lo dije"

—No, pero mantente tranquila, todo estará bien…te lo aseguro—Leo le sonrió casi paternal a la chica y ella suspiró resignada mientras Donnie rodaba los ojos ante la reacción protectora de su hermano mayor. Por alguna razón hubiera querido arrancarle la sonrisa de los labios a su hermano, pero más que eso detestaba que Jul obedeciera y creyera en todo lo que Leo dijera, sin importar que tan asustada estuviera o que tan absurdo fuera, seguramente si lo decía el de ojos azules ella dejaría de protestar, un privilegio del que el genio no gozaba.

De pronto el sonido de unos pasos bien conocidos por el esbelto joven interrumpieron sus recuerdos. La imponente rata hizo presencia al fin y el genio dibujó una cálida sonrisa acompañada de una reverencia a modo de saludo, Jul agachó la cabeza y se mantuvo detrás de Clarise, como ratoncito asustado.

Splinter se acercó lentamente a la felina blanca que lo miraba con ojos inquietos

—¡Así que ustedes son las valientes jovencitas que defendieron a mi hijo menor! No puedo sino estar profundamente agradecido con ustedes—habló el sabio maestro mientras movía sus manos con ademanes tranquilos—Me llaman Splinter y creo que ya han conocido a mis hijos—el sereno ninja extendió su mano y la gatita de ojos rubí la estrechó con impaciencia para sacudirla estrepitosamente.

—Mikey me ha hablado mucho de usted ¡Estoy tan emocionada! soy Clarise—la gatita blanca actuó tan encantadora como pudo y el envejecido mutante sonrió un tanto desconcertado ante la enérgica minina, sin embargo Jul escondió aun más su rostro en la capucha y dio un ligero paso hacia atrás, tratando de quedar escondida entre la obscuridad.

Donatello notó esto y vio la oportunidad perfecta para cobrarse la incómoda broma que había hecho la jovencita esa mañana en su cuarto, frente a su hermano Rafael. El alto muchacho se puso tras ella con el mayor sigilo que pudo, tiró de la capucha de su capa, haciendo que esta callera y mostrara sus orejitas completamente retraídas por el temor. La chica lo miró desconcertada, pero él no le dio oportunidad ni de reaccionar, la tomó del brazo y la jaló ágilmente hacia el frente

—Ella es Jul, padre—El genio alcanzó a escuchar un leve maullido ahogado de parte de la jovencita de falsos ojos verdes que temblaba bajo la elegante tela que la cubría.

El hombre rata la miró hacia abajo y ella no atinó más que a esquivar esos cariñosos pero penetrantes ojos mientras que inconscientemente se apartaba de Donnie. Splinter acercó lentamente su mano y con delicadeza acarició la cabeza de la felina que ahora se volvió a verlo disimuladamente.

—Parece que eres una jovencita de fuertes emociones—Splinter dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza a la chica de pelaje negro mientras ponía especial atención a sus movimientos esquivos. Si bien eran sutiles, para el experimentado hombre era evidente que esa chica rehuía al contacto con su hijo por alguna razón, mientras que este parecía prestarle singular atención a la asustada chica.

—Jul está nerviosa, es todo, pero es una muy buena, se lo aseguro—Clarise abrazó a su hermana para tratar de tranquilizarla y la mayor se acurrucó contra ella, casi como escondiéndose.

—¿De verdad?—comentó el experimentado ninja con una sonrisa, el hombre puso atención a los detalles de la menor: ojos rojos, pelaje blanco y esos movimientos le traían recuerdos, recuerdos no muy lejanos, así que decidió investigar qué tanto de eso había notado su inteligente discípulo—Hijo mío ¿Tú qué opinas de ellas?—el hombre rata se dirigió cariñosamente al alto muchacho. El ninja de morado de inmediato sintió que la mirada inquisitiva de Clarise le cayó encima, en cambio Jul solo lo observó brevemente, para después volver a clavar la vista en el suelo. La de pelaje negro suspiró pensando que de todos sus hermanos, tenía que ser justamente a él a quien le preguntara: el chico con el que siempre discutía, al que siempre hacía enojar y que seguramente seguía molesto por su torpeza de esa mañana.

Donnie pasos sus ojos un instante por la gatita negra que parecía resignada y un tanto vulnerable.

—Son…son…—El genio dudó si dejar en evidencia su desconfianza latente, sin embargo la imagen de esa chica de nuevo le arrancó emociones del corazón que inmediatamente trató de suprimir, su padre debía escuchar la opinión más objetiva que él pudiera darle, así que habló tan frio como pudo—un tanto impulsivas, bastante astutas y osadas… a veces demasiado y…—Los ojos de genio se movieron instintivamente hacia Jul que aun tenía la mirada clavada en el piso, con lo que no pudo evitar que su corazón lo traicionara al decir palabras que no estaba pensando sino sintiendo— cultas, interesantes y agiles, tanto que es difícil adivinar que están pensando o haciendo—El chico de ojos marrón se sorprendió de haber dicho eso en voz alta, algo que evidentemente para su padre sería tanto como un alago a las chicas.

Donatello se reprendió internamente por esta debilidad, así que se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado, pero aun podía sentir los ojos rojos observándolo fijamente, mientras que la gatita menor se preguntaba si lo que se había dicho el joven era bueno o malo.

—Sí, es parecido a lo que habló mi hijo Leonardo de ustedes—comentó Splinter dándose cuenta que de nuevo a veces las cosas se le escapan a alguien tan inteligente.

El chico de ojos marrón se mordió el labio inferior, se imaginaba que el mayor habría dicho cosas mucho más agradables y se sintió molesto de solo imaginarlo, no obstante no pudo evitar que otra mirada furtiva se le escapara hacia Jul… El padre observó a la gatita negra y de nuevo a su hijo que dirigía sus ojos hacia ella disimuladamente. El hombre entonces poso su atención en la felina de pelaje obscuro

—Sobre todo en ti puedo ver lo difícil que te resulta mantener tus emociones en calma, tal vez eso cause tormentas en los sentimientos de otros— Dijo el maestro al darse cuenta de la reacción de su hijo. La gatita negra al fin miró al maestro rata a los ojos con expresión expectante, como esperando casi una sentencia. El hombre prestó singular atención a ese aro transparentoso que rodeaba las pupilas de la jovencita, enmarcando los falsos ojos verdes. Splinter sonrió mientras sacaba conclusiones de aquellos pequeños detalles. Finalmente decidió dejar que las cosas solas se acomodaran en su sitio sin intervenir más allá de lo que el destino mismo le requiriera.

—Me alegro que mi hijo Miguel Ángel tuviera la suerte de ser resguardado en sus momentos difíciles por dos jovencitas tan apasionadas, ha sido un gusto conocerlas Clarise y—el hombre rata se dirigió directamente por un instante a la gatita negar—Jul ¿Verdad?—Splinter volvió a su camino y comenzó a andar de regreso a casa. La jovencita de ojos rojos reaccionó rápido y su hermana, desconcertada, apenas alcanzó a tomarla de la cola, sin embargo esta ignoró el tirón de la mayor por completo

—¿D-disculpe?—La imponente rata detuvo su caminar para girarse a ver a la jovencita que lo llamó. Clarise se zafó del agarre de su hermana de un tirón y continuó—Sé que Mikey regresará pronto a casa y quisiera saber si puedo ir a visitarlo—Jul miró aterrorizada al darse cuenta de la petición que hizo su hermana. Donnie rodó los ojos esperando que su maestro se negara, pues el chico bien sabía lo restrictivo que era su padre a que otros supieran de la guarida. El sabio maestro miró a la gatita de piel pálida

—Ya veo, pero si te lo permitiera habría ciertas condiciones que deberías de cumplir—dijo el maestro con una sonrisa y Donnie se mostró extrañado

—¡Lo haré! L-lo que sea necesario lo cumpliré—Jul estaba asombrada ante las acciones su indisciplinada hermanita menor, ella no solía verse comprometida con las cosas, pero ahora parecía completamente entregada a esas palabras que evidentemente había planeado desde hacía algún tiempo. El ninja de bandana morada soltó los brazos y se mantuvo expectante ante las palabras de su padre

—¿Lo que sea?—preguntó solemne el experimentado ninja

—¡Lo que sea!—dijo decidida la de ojos rojos

—En ese caso, la condición es…—El hombre rata señaló con el dedo—…que tu hermana debe de venir contigo a cada visita—la quijada de Jul quería chocar contra el piso y Donnie miró asombrado a su maestro, luego a Jul y de nuevo a su maestro como aquel que acaba de presenciar una visión que su cerebro no pude procesar.

—¡Hecho!—contestó la gatita blanca inmediatamente, dejando helada a la mayor y al genio que la miraban atónitos.

—Bien, en ese caso será un gusto recibirlas en nuestro hogar—Splinter sonrió, parecía que justo el destino había pedido su intervención en ese momento. Satisfecho con su actuar el sabio maestro caminó con tranquilidad a casa, mientras Clarise, eufórica, gritaba y abrazaba a una Jul que seguía en shock, parecía que después de todo seguiría viendo a Donnie aun después de las dos semanas de reposo de Mikey.

…

_…_

_…_

_…_

_¡No me maten por el beso entre Rafael y Abril! Aun tengo mucho fanfic que escribir... dicho esto: raphaelblue62 tú puedes enviarme todas las cachetadas virtuales que quieras, entenderé tu frustración, no me odies… demasiado. Por otro lado isa04kunoich2 me muero por saber tu opinión de esta escena. People, sé que no puse mucho de Mikey y Clarise, por favor no desesperen, tengo grandes planes para esta pareja que ha tenido más aceptación de lo que esperaba. A los fans de Leo y Karai les pido paciencia, apenas estoy preparando las cosas para ellos pero claro que tengo cosas que estoy segura les gustarán. Los invito de nuevo a mandarme TODOS los comentarios que quieran, estaré más que feliz de recibirlos, así como sus preguntas, sugerencias, dudas, demandas por traumas, quejas, dedicatorias, canciones y/o poemas… no que tengan que hacerlo. Les mando un caluroso abrazo desde la sultana del norte en México y nos leemos el siguiente capítulo, que pasen bonita semana._


	27. LAS PRINCESAS TAMBIEN PUEDEN SALVARSE

_Bienvenidos al Capítulo 27. Una disculpa a todos porque sé que me tardé bastante en actualizar, sin embargo preferí posponer la actualización de este capítulo hasta que el material me pareciera lo suficientemente bueno y como traía poca inspiración, tardé un poco más. No obstante quedé bastante satisfecha con el resultado, ahora falta saber si a ustedes les gusta. Estoy sorprendida porque cuando inicié este fanfic estaba nerviosa de la aceptación que tendría el poner a Abril y Rafael como pareja, incluso me di a la tarea de buscar otras publicaciones que los tuvieran como protagonistas románticos pero solo encontré uno. No obstante, ayer que checaba los nuevos fanfics casi me voy de espaldas al darme cuenta de que había tres historias seguidas en donde esta pareja era la principal. Son esas curiosidades de la vida que quería compartir con ustedes. No creo ni remotamente haber inspirado a alguien para que se animara a escribir de estos dos, pero por lo menos ahora ya no me siento tan bicho raro viendo que hay otros que imaginaron algo parecido :P_

_Como ya es constumbre quisiera agradecer a todos los que me mandaron Review en el capítulo pasado (estamos en 99 ¡Que emoción!):_

_raphaelblue62: Debo admitir que pensé que con el beso entre Rafa y Abril del capítulo anterior estaba temiendo encontrar en cualquier momento un par de matones frente a mi casa y hasta me sorprendió que dijeras que se había tardado (la verdad sí, estuve checando y desde el capítulo 9 o algo así Rafa había empezado intentar ligarse a la pelirroja). Tengo mucha curiosidad de cual será tu opinión de este capítulo, así que esperaré con ansias tu review._

_musicatmnt: Pues lo que le puso Clarise a la comida fueron varias cosas (pimienta, bicarbonato de sodio, ajo concentrado, cebolla deshidratada, entre otras cosas…) no era nada que no pudiera comer Mikey, pero con lo que la gatita blanca no contaba era con que la menor de las tortugas puede comer cualquier tipo de cosa asquerosa sin problema y ella… ella tiene un sentido del gusto muy sensible, así que te imaginarás._

_Agente cortes: Gracias por el abrazo psicológico y me alegra muchísimo que la escena de la broma te pareciera graciosa n_n, en ese tipo de cosas me esfuerzo mucho porque en la vida cotidiana soy muy seria y cuando trato de contar chistes nunca me salen :P , simplemente nadie se ríe, así que para mi hacer una escena cómica que cumpla con su función es una ¡Prueba superada! Me da mucho gusto saber que tengo lectores de México, porque yo también soy mexicana n_n. Te mando un saludo y espero que este capítulo también te guste_

_Bittersweet: Creo que a muchos les dio curiosidad saber lo que contenía el salero, pero como le comenta a musicatmnt, realmente no tenía nada malo, el objetivo era solo lograr que la comida tuviera un sabor desagradable, pero como al parecer Mikey perdió el sentido del gusto hace ya un buen tiempo, resultó ser inmune a la broma. Diste en el clavo con lo de My Little Pony, pues algo me hace creer que Mikey sería todo un Broni. Me alegra muchísimo que te gustar la escena del beso, la verdad pasé un buen rato armándola para que quedara lo mejor posible y no hay mejor recompensa que el que les guste a ustedes. Gracias por seguir este fanfic_

_leirbag7: No tengo nada que disculparte, al contrario, muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de mandar tu review sin importar cuando lo hagas, a mi me hace muy feliz saber cual es la opinión de mis lectores y sus teorías. Respecto a seso debo decir que diste en el clavo mejor que nadie respecto a lo del salero, efectivamente esto tenía que ver directamente con los gustos en alimentos de Mikey. Gracias por tu MP y las observaciones que me hiciste de Clea n_n, tal vez después haga algunas correcciones para no perder la coherencia en ese punto_

_Bien, pues después de tanta espera, aquí está el capítulo de hoy_

…

**LAS PRINCESAS TAMBIEN PUEDEN SALVARSE SOLAS  
**

…

Abril y Rafael caminaban tomados de la mano hacia la casa de la pelirroja, sus pasos aquella noche eran mucho más pausados de lo usual. Ambos querían disfrutar el momento, pues les había costado mucho trabajo conseguir que Casey los dejara solos, no obstante, todo el esfuerzo valió la pena al final.

—Es bueno saber que al fin refinaste tus gustos—El de bandana roja se regodeaba en su triunfo, mientras la chica rodaba sus ojos azules, pensando que el ninja no dejaría nunca que ella olvidara que al finalmente la había conquistado.

—Rafa, no seas engreid…—Abril no pudo terminar esta frase porque de pronto la ruda tortuga la acercó hacia él mientras desenfundaba con una habilidad sorprendente una de sus sais—¿Pero qué…?—La pelirroja miró a su alrededor desconcertada y de pronto vio una nave Krang elevarse del callejón que los dos jóvenes estaban a punto de atravesar. Se asombraron aun más al darse cuenta que aquella nave se desvaneció en el aire, apenas un par de metros más adelante. Al mismo tiempo, un montón de camionetas de los extraterrestres surcaron las calles, todas con una misma dirección, como si fueran a la caza de un importante objetivo.

—¿Alguna otra pregunta?—dijo con una sonrisa socarrona Rafa desenfundando el par del arma que ya tenía en una de sus manos

—¿Quieres tus Krangs en receta secreta o Crujikang?—La pelirroja sacó su Tesen y el ninja de ojos verdes solo sonrió vanidosamente. La noche había empezado bien, pero cada vez se estaba poniendo mejor. El impulsivo muchacho arrojó un par de shurikens que fueron a dar a las llantas de una de las últimas camionetas de la caravana de vehículos extraterrestres, provocando así que esta se derrapara en el pavimento y chocara estrepitosamente contra sus iguales de atrás.

…

Habían llegado ya a la entrada de la alcantarilla pero Jul y Donnie ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de eso, estaban tan desorientados por lo que había pasado con el maestro Splinter que se echaban miradas furtivas ocasionalmente, sin atreverse a ser el primero en hablar. Amos hubieran pasado de largo de no ser porque Clarise tomó del brazo a su hermana.

—¿A dónde vas? Es por aquí—la de ojos rubí empezó a subir pero su hermana se quedó un segundo buscando el valor dentro de ella para decir algo al genio, lo que fuera

—A-adiós—dijo la gatita negra aun distraída por pensar en la condición que había puesto el padre de los cuatro chicos

—Adiós—respondió el genio esforzándose por mostrar un tono completamente indiferente. Se miraron a los ojos el uno al otro por unos momentos y después Donnie dio media vuelta—suerte—El joven de bandana morada echó a andar sin siquiera esperar a que las hermanas terminara de subir las escaleras. Jul se quedó viendo su caparazón un rato antes de decidirse a terminar de subir, se preguntaba a qué se debía que él de pronto tomara esa actitud tan fría

—Sube ya, quiero ver a Mikey—Clarise se quejó porque en el fondo le molestaba que ese ñoño se diera el lujo de darse su importancia frente a Jul, porque aunque Donatello había empezado a simpatizarle, no le gustaba que a veces trataba a su hermana tan distante.

Las dos felinas salieron a la superficie, pero la de pelaje negro se veía un poco decepcionada y por más que intentaba disimularlo le era imposible

—Jul basta, deja de torturarte a ti misma ¿Pensé que la razón por la que le escondías quien eres se debía a que no tenías esperanzas de que regresaran? ¿Para qué le sigues dando vueltas a lo mismo? Su relación es tan extraña… a ratos se gritan, se insultan y discuten por tonterías, al otro se procuran, tienen detalles con el otro pero al final siempre terminan peleando como perros y gatos—Clarise notó que su hermana la veía fastidiada—jeje perdón por decir indirectamente que Dientes chuecos es un perro—se excuso con cara de boba y la mayor se palmeó la frente

—Es cierto…—la mayor suspiró después de decir esto y su hermana la miró desencantada—...pero mi corazón no me responde, no puedo verlo y simplemente fingir que no me importa. No es que no lo intentara, solo que…—la de ojos verdes comenzó a subir a lo alto de un edificio

—Lo sé, controlarte como gato parece no ser lo mismo que controlarte como humano, tus emociones tal vez sean más fuertes y volátiles ahora y no estás acostumbrada pero Jul… —La gatita de ojos rubí saltó a la azotea siguiente para ir rumbo a su casa—¿No crees que ya es suficiente? Si de verdad crees que la situación con él no va a cambiar ¿No sería mejor que abrieras tus posibilidades?—La gatita blanca esperó a que su hermana la alcanzara en el edificio contiguo

—¿Abrir mis posibilidades?—la gatita de pelaje negro se unió a su hermana para caminar a la par por aquella amplia azotea

—Sí, tú sabes… sé que como un gato antropomorfo no conoces a muchas personas, pero si él no puede enamorarse de ti solo porque algunas cosas cambiaron, entonces tal vez no están hechos el uno para el otro… quien sabe, tal vez tu otra mitad aun te está esperando en algún lado y tú solo te estás aferrando a algo que no tiene futuro—Clarise fue tomada del brazo por su hermana mayor que la jaló bruscamente

—¡Cállate!—dijo con el ceño fruncido la de ojos verdes

—P-perdón yo no quise...—la menor intentó disculparse pero su hermana le tapó la boca

—No es eso, escucha—Jul y Clarise permanecieron en silencio mientras las orejitas de ambas se movían, había un ruido en el aire que les sonaba escalofriantemente familiar, las chicas se movieron con sigilo y trataron de ocultarse, pero un láser les cortó el paso y en un pestañeo las dos felinas se encontraban rodeadas.

…

La hermosa mujer de cabellos negros había llegado al lugar en donde su querida aprendiz la había citado, su rostro estaba oculto tras una elegante máscara que representaba un cráneo y por tanto a la muerte misma

—Me extraña que no pudieras seguir a esta chica por ti misma Laquesis, pensé haberte enseñado mejor—Morta sonrió burlona debajo del objeto que escondía su rostro

—Búrlate, pero si te descubre a ti también me deberás una cena en ese exótico restaurante de comida árabe—La jovencita del mechón rojo se sentó a la orilla del edificio y le dio los binoculares a su maestra—¿Morta…Qué harás cuando al fin la encuentres?— la de ojos grises comenzó a jugar con una daga plateada

—No lo sé…se supone que una debe actuar instintivamente ante esas situaciones—dijo la de la máscara

—¿Pero no has hecho algún tipo de escena imaginaria? tú sabes el clásico abrazo empalagoso, las lágrimas de alegría y todas esas cursilerías—la chica miró su reflejo en la hoja metálica del arma

—No, no creo… supongo que ninguna de las dos somos así de efusivas… ¿Y tú lo has pensado?—la maestra miró de reojo a la del mechón rojo que se mostró extrañada

—¿Qué se supone que deba imaginar? ella no es nada mío—la jovencita guardó de nuevo la daga bajo la manga de su chaqueta de piel.

—¿Eso crees?—la mujer de larga cabellera negra sonrió burlona—Supongo que todas las vidas que toco se vuelven obstinadamente frías—La acecina frunció el ceño—¿Laquesis qué le pusiste a mi café?—La chica de ojos grises comenzó a reír ante las palabras de su maestra

—Déjame adivinar: estás viendo a una tortuga mutante que lleva equipo ninjutsu y una bandana ¿Verdad?—La jovencita sonrió ampliamente al ver a su maestra asentir

—¿Y los extraterrestres vienen dentro del paquete o se alucinan por separado?—Morta se expresó sarcásticamente y de inmediato Laquesis le arrebató los binoculares

—¿Qué son esas cosas?—la jovencita no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos grises veían

—No sé, pero si derrotan a esos dos o los capturan volveremos a quedarnos sin nada, así que esta vez tendremos que intervenir, son muchos… y vienen más—La acecina comenzaba a examinar la situación mientras paseaba sus ojos azules por la extraña escena.

—Bien, oficialmente esta es la misión más loca que he tenido, ahora vamos a pelear con cerebros dentro de androides para salvar a una tortuga mutante, a la que deberíamos de estar siguiendo en sigilo ¿Qué sigue? ¿viajes en el tiempo?

…

Era la tercera vez que el genio regresaba sobre sus pasos para luego reprenderse a sí mismo y retomar el camino a casa. Algo dentro de él se arrepentía de no haberse ofrecido para acompañar a las felinas hasta su casa, pero ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? Eran peleadoras hábiles y él no tenía ningún compromiso con ninguna de ellas, pero cuando al fin se había convencido de que había tomado la decisión correcta y daba algunos pasos, comenzaba a cuestionarse si eso no era demasiado descortés, la mirada de Jul fija en él le venía a la mente y una incomodidad incontrolable le hacía convencerse de que debía alcanzarlas.

Finalmente el chico se plantó en su lugar sin moverse, suspiró y se dio por vencido, era evidente que su sentido común no ganaría esta disputa, así que se dirigió con paso presuroso a alcanzar a las dos chicas

Fue una de esas pocas veces en las que recorrió aquel camino a tal velocidad. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo de haber iniciado su carrera por alcanzarlas, a lo lejos algo hizo que el color verde de su piel palideciera: Un montón de Kraangs estaba en una de las azoteas y las dos chicas peleaban sin tregua para evitar ser capturadas.

—No debí permitir que se fueran solas—se reprochó en voz baja para luego apretar aun más el paso mientras desenfundaba su arma.

El de ojos marrón tomó desprevenidos a los primeros androides, gracias a ello logró acercarse lo suficiente para ver que la capa de la gatita negra mostraba ya quemaduras evidentemente hechas por un arma laser, su hermana en cambio, ya no contaba con la prenda de terciopelo que normalmente la cubría para poder pasar desapercibida en las obscuras noches de Nueva York. Todo esto le indicaba al ninja del bo que las dos parecían haber sido emboscadas y ya llevar un rato peleando.

Uno de los androides tomó la agujerada tela que aun cubría a la chica de ojos verdes y jalando de ella tiró a la de ojos verdes al piso

—¡Diablos, diablos, diablos!—expresó nervioso el inteligente joven al darse cuenta que otro de los enemigos apuntó directo hacia ella con su arma.

No había manera de que él llegara hasta Jul a tiempo y sabía que tampoco tenía línea directa, así que miró a su alrededor, haciendo cálculos tan rápido como pudo, solo había un ángulo que podría servirle, pero las variables eran tantas que las posibilidades de éxito eran ínfimas, no obstante era su única alternativa. Tiró un par de shurikens, y aunque ya había hecho algo así muchas veces, ahora estaba especialmente nervioso.

El par de estrellas ninja apenas rozaron el arma, pero esto fue suficiente para que la felina de pelaje negro pudiera esquivar el láser, que alcanzó a rebajar sus bigotes del lado izquierdo. La gatita se tocó la cara preocupada.

—Hay no, ahora tendré que emparejarme los bigotes o voy a caminar chueca por días—La felina de ojos verdes se metió en la guardia del Krang que le había disparado, atrapó la mano con la que el androide sostenía el arma, mientras enredaba su brazo izquierdo en el de su contrincante. Finalmente con su pata derecha pisó al montón de tuercas logrando así inmovilizarlo. La gatita negra hizo un par de disparos e inmediatamente otros tantos robokrangs apuntaron sus armas hacia ella. La chica agachó la cabeza dejando en su lugar el rostro preocupado del robot que ella tenía prácticamente inmovilizado. Un segundo después la cabeza del extraterrestre quedó carbonizada ante el ataque de múltiples tiros laser.

Jul arrojó el cuerpo del androide decapitado a otros tantos Krangs mientras que su hermana se colocaba detrás de ellos para hacerlos caer y destazarlos en cuanto tocaban el piso. Clarise parecía disfrutar la pelea, pues aprovechó la oportunidad para sacar los instintos de depredador que siempre tenía que reprimir en casa. La gatita blanca se abalanzaba contra aquellos que le daban la espalda y les arrancaba la cabeza o los brazos utilizando sus fuertes colmillos o sus implacables garras, sin embargo del interior del edificio seguían saliendo más y más enemigos.

—Jul—gritó el chico en un instante en el que, con ayuda de su bo, logró despejar el camino que los separaba. Una de las orejitas de la gatita se movió al escuchar aquella voz del chico al que tanto quería

—¿Donatello?... ¿Q-qué haces aquí?—la jovencita lo miró enternecida, no podía creer que al final de cuentas él las había ido abuscar, sin embargo de a poco un sonido que le desagradó fue llegando a sus oídos, un sonido que comenzó a angustiarla, pues provenía de un punto muy cercano a su chico genio. La de ojos verdes echó a correr en sus cuatros patas esforzándose lo más que pudo por llegar a tiempo.

—¡Cuidado atrás de ti!—gritó ella y aunque el chico miró a su espalda no pudo ver nada, fue entonces que Jul se abalanzó contra él como un tigre que pretende derribar a su presa. El joven quedó tendido en el piso con la gatita sobre su palastrón. Él estaba a punto de tratar de levantarse cuando algo arrastró a la chica por el piso y luego la levantó por los aires, sin embargo el chico no veía nada

—Una nave fantasma—Aquellos ojos castaños miraron con desesperación e impotencia como se llevaban a la jovencita que acababa de salvarlo de una captura segura sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Donnie se apresuró a tomar a la gatita blanca de una muñeca y saltar junto con ella a otro edificio, en dirección hacia donde la nave se había llevado a la mayor de las hermanas.

—Escúchame con cuidado Clarise: si tratamos de acabar con todos los robo-krans ahora, para cuando terminemos ya no podremos alcanzar la nave, tendremos que burlarlos para rescatar a Jul—dijo Donnie

—¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo? Ellos tienen lasers ¿sabes? L-A-S-E-R-S para cuando logremos burlarlos esa nave estará muy lejos—la gatita de ojos rubís se escuchaba desesperada

—No te preocupes por eso y solo concéntrate en escuchar esa nave, si Jul lo pudo hacer tú también podrás, yo me encargo de que los perdamos—Donnie sacó una de sus bombas de homo, la estrelló en el suelo y una densa nube color morado los rodeó. Un segundo después, ambos habían desaparecido.

…

Leo se paseaba por cuarta vez en los espacios abiertos del enorme departamento. No podía negar que estaba ansioso por saber cual había sido el resultado de la entrevista que tuvieron las dos hermanas con su padre.

El joven líder tenía planes que dependían de este encuentro y no saber el resultado lo estaba matando de la curiosidad. No obstante, no quería llamar a Donnie o a las chicas, que serían los único que podrían despejar sus dudas, pues temía interrumpir o que sintieran que reflejaba un excesivo interés. Él no podía darse ese permiso, menos aun que le preguntaran las razones, pues aun no podía revelarlas.

—Leo estarán bien, no es la primera vez que el equipo sale sin ti—dijo Mikey cansado de ver a su hermano mayor dar vueltas insistentemente de un lado a otro—¿Por qué no mejor me ayudas a pensar en la obra de teatro para Sensei?—El de banana naranja enseño a su hermano una libreta donde enlistaba diferentes opciones que había ideado como tema principal de la obra

—Supongo que me vendría bien distraerme un poco—El de ojos azules tomó la libreta y comenzó a leer sorprendido cada una de las líneas que su hermanito había escrito—¿Las ardillanoides atacan de nuevo?—Leo volteó a ver a Mikey que sonrió ampliamente mostrando todos los dientes—¿Cabeza de piel y la cara de Donnie: la respuesta a la interrogante del siglo?—Después de leer esta el de azul hizo una mueca de incredulidad pues para él era impensable que su hermanito de verdad considerara esto como una idea para una obra de teatro, sin embargo el de ojos azul cielo parecía satisfecho con su trabajo. El mayor prosiguió con su lectura casi rogando que la siguiente idea fuera un poco mejor—¿El musical en la alcantarilla, una comedia romántica? Y… ¿Cara de pizza contra la tortuga más apuesta?—Leo voleteó a ver a su hermano haciendo la mueca de levantar una ceja

—Obiamente yo sería el héroe en la última propuesta, soy el que tiene mayor prescencia en el escenario—Mikey hizo un además tratando de parecer atractivo pero el mayor lo miró un poco asqueado

—Creo que deberías de pensar en otras alternativas Mikey… estas son algo… ¿Cómo decirlo?... Ambiciosas—El de azul trató de ser diplomático

—Me alegra que sepas apreciar mi genialidad—La pecosa tortuga levantó la cabeza con expresión de superioridad y su hermano solamente se palmeó la cara.

—No, Mikey… lo que pasa es que creo que hay cosas que no has tomado en consideración: la primera opción suena como a una obra de terror y no creo que sea el mejor regalo para sensei. En cuanto a la segunda opción—el mayor suspiró—Simplemente estoy seguro de que Donnie se reusará a que hagas algo así y ya ni mencionar que acepte participar, eso sin tomar en cuenta que no creo que puedas realmente contestar esa gran incógnita—el líder pronunció las últimas palabras con tono irónico—La de cara de pizza es imposible, no puedes ser el director y salir en la obra—Para ese momento el mayor ya había empezado a gesticular con sus manos para tratar de suavizar el golpe emocional que recibiría el de pecas—Por otro lado el musical… tú sabes, implica que cantemos y ninguno de nosotros sabe cantar—Leo le regresó el cuadernillo al menor

—¿Y si solo lo hago una comedia romántica? ¿Sin cantar?—Mikey recibió la libreta de manos de su hermano con expresión entristecida

—Pero no tienes suficientes participantes del género opuesto, sería algo extraño ¿No crees?—replicó el mayor

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón, además nadie querría besar a Rafa aunque lo maquille y le pongan minifalda—Leo abrió grandes los ojos y luego rio forzadamente, esperando que el comentario de Mikey realmente fuera una broma, aunque en el fondo estaba prácticamente seguro de que no era así.

…

Jul odiaba ser la damisela en aprietos y además de todo, ya estaba cansada de estar colgada de esa cosa pues su capa constantemente le pegaba en las orejas provocando aquel molesto movimiento involuntario que tanta ansiedad le daba. Tenía que idear un plan para poder librarse de sus captores y rápido, pues no quería terminar de nuevo capturada en una pecera para bichos raros. Se detuvo a pensar por un segundo que tenía mucha suerte para terminar siendo la rehén.

—¡Maldito karma! Eso me pasa por permitir que me llamaran princesa, a ellas siempre las secuestran en los videojuegos—La chica suspiró molesta—Primero el clan del pie y ahora estas amorfas cosas rosas…—Estaba molesta ¡Tanto criticaba a Abril por ser siempre la presa fácil y ahora ella ya había sido tomada como rehén tres veces desde que había mutado! dos por los Krangs y una por Razhar. Era un hecho que su falta de temple la había vuelto más fuerte, más atrevida y mucho menos cautelosa.

Pateó por millonésima vez el tentáculo que la tenía fuertemente sujeta pero nada pasaba "Si no resultó la primera vez Cirse ¿Qué te hace pensar que funcionará en alguna de los demás intentos?" se reprendió, seguramente esa obstinación le venía de Clea.

—Bien, detente y piensa ¿Qué haría Donnie en este momento?—la chica rodó los ojos con fastidio—Seguramente utilizar alguno de sus gadgets… como si eso me sirviera—la jovencita paseó su vista por la ciudad, trató de acallar todas esas emociones de furia, de apaciguar su corazón acelerado, pero sobre todo, de poner orden en todas esas ideas que le pasaban por la cabeza frenéticamente.

Decidió poco a poco ir eliminando los distractores que no le permitían pensar en una solución. La gatita cerró los ojo para olvidar el montón de luces y colores que en este momento no le serían de utilidad, luego comenzó a ignorar la algarabía de aquella enorme jungla de asfalto para concentrarse solo en su enemigo, debía de tener algún punto débil. Claro que no podía ver los tentáculos, esa era la fortaleza de su adversario, pero podía oírlos, podía escuchar como se movía aquella maquinaria, era como si engranes y pistones trabajaran en equipo para conseguir mover una parte de aquel enorme armatoste.

—Ya es algo—dijo para sí misma

La chica se impulsó hacia el frente como haciendo una abdominal en el aire y tocó con sus manos el frio metal que la tenía sujeta, paseó sus dedos y distinguió las uniones, en nada parecidas a ningún otro metal que ella hubiera tocado antes, pero eso sí, era helado como se supone que debería de ser la misma muerte.

Por supuesto que aquella metálica extremidad estaba diseñada para sostener a su presa y evitar que esta tratara de escapar pero ¿Habrían pensado estas cosas en que su víctima tratara de ir a su encuentro en lugar de escapar? ¡Claro que no! Los depredadores no esperan que las presas vayan voluntariamente hacia ellos

De pronto una frase que alguna vez su hermana le dijo le vino a la mente "Jul tienes que aprender a pensar como un depredador" y eso era justo lo que haría, utilizaría el camuflaje que le daba la imagen de víctima para atacar justo en la yugular a su oponente, o en este caso en su mecanismo.

La gatita subió con agilidad, y sin oposición, a través del tentáculo metálico buscando a tientas aquel punto focal. Al cabo de algunos minutos sintió con sus manos que llegaba a la raíz de donde provenían todas esas extremidades metálicas. La chica cubrió su nariz y boca con un jirón de la tela de su capa y después sacó una de esas bolsas de polvo rojo picante que a su hermana le encantaba lanzar en las peleas, se preparó y aventó la bosa con todas sus fuerzas para luego dejarse resbalar suavemente para así alejarse ligeramente y poder protegerse tanto como pudiera de los efectos indeseado del condimento

Una densa capa de chile en polvo comenzó a andar por el mecanismo de aquella compleja nave, revelando así todos sus secretos. La jovencita toció un par de veces al sentir algunos restos de los polvos entrar a su nariz y boca, después de unos momentos abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta que su plan había funcionado, ya podía ver y examinar el funcionamiento de aquella cosa, tal vez con un poco de sentido común bastara para descifrar lo que debía de desconectar para zafarse. Después de analizar cuidadosamente por algunos minutos al fin llegó a una conclusión: Eso de la mecánica tampoco se le daba

—Excelente ahora solo necesito ser una experta en mecánica y tecnología alienígena para saber qué cosa debo dañar para poder soltarme… ¿Por qué siempre termino necesitando de él?—la minina hizo una pequeña rabieta al recordar al ninja de morado

…

En otro punto de la ciudad Morta observaba con cautela como se desarrollaba la pelea entre ninjas y extraterrestres

—¿Y bien? Pensé que habías dicho que intervendríamos—dijo impaciente Laquesis

—Y lo haremos, pero esta es una excelente oportunidad para conocer las habilidades de nuestras presas—La acecina miraba con interés al peleador de las sais, parecía hábil, pero al fin y al cabo bastante joven e impulsivo, algo que seguramente la mujer podría emplear a su favor. La pelirroja en cambio, sorprendió con su falta de habilidad y movimientos poco refinados. Fue en esa pelea que Morta se dio cuenta de que ella no podía ser Miwa Hamato, no con esa técnica tan burda, pero esto no la hacía menos atractiva para sus intereses. El arma de la pelirroja delataba que a pesar de no ser la hija del legendario Hamato Yoshi, era lo suficientemente cercana a él y si la joven pecosa resultaba ser un adversario débil era mejor para sus planes.

Aquellos breves momentos estaban resultando de suma utilidad para la acecina, hasta que vio a la tortuga y a la chica juntar espalda con espalda mientras que ella murmuraba algo. Al al instante una fugaz mirada del ninja de bandana roja se paseo cerca de donde estaba la mujer de largos cabellos negros y su aprendiz estaban. Morta sonrió

—¿Qué ordenarás Laquesis? ¿Malfut o Rajif?—Apenas la mujer tras la máscara termino de pronunciar estas palabras, tuvo que esquivar una shuriken hábilmente lanzada.

—Malfut, me sienta mejor para cenar—La chica del mechón rojo desenfundó dos hermosas pistolas incrustadas cuidadosamente con rubís y detalles dorados, que se encontraba ocultas por debajo de su chamarra del piel. Los disparó no se hicieron esperar por parte de la de ojos grises, que sonrió al conseguir volarles la cabeza a dos robos.

—Siempre tan ostentosa Laquesis—la voz de su maestra sonó reprobatoria—Parece que eso de ser discreta no se te da tan fácilmente—la mujer sacó una guadaña de un tamaño considerablemente menor al estándar, pues el mango tenía una longitud no mayor al antebrazo de la acecina, lo que le permitía manejarla con una sola mano. Haciendo uso una habilidad y tranquilidad inesperada le cortó el cuello a tres o cuatro extraterrestres en un instante. La mujer utilizó el cuerpo de uno de ellos para esconderse de la atenta mirada del ninja.

Morta era perfectamente consciente de que el joven estaba mucho más atento a los movimientos de ella y de su ayudante que de las chatarras. Esto delataba que el mutante las consideraba a ellas una mayor amenaza que a sus cromados enemigos, aun cuando estos últimos tuvieran unas armas tan letales.

Rafael echó una mirada a la pelirroja y luego examinó su entorno, por primera vez en su vida realmente consideró que la situación era demasiado peligrosa y no para él, sino para la chica pecosa. El de ojos verdes consideraba que Laquesis no era en sí un problema, pero su maestra ostentaba mucha más rápidez y precisión, aun cuando lucía esbelta y frágil la vio destrozar Krangs como si estuvieran hechos de mantequilla. Por si esto no fuera suficiente estaban rodeados de extraterrestres y sabía suficiente de peleas como para darse cuenta de que aunque las acecinas en estos momentos les estaban siendo de utilidad contra los chicles dimensionales, no implicaba que estuvieran de su lado. No quería arriesgar a Abril, pero no le gustaba para nada la idea de huir de una batalla

—¡Al diablo todo!—susurró molesto para luego tomar de la mano a la pecosa chica y jalarla para salir con ella.

—¿Qué haces?—la joven de ojos azules se veía realmente sorprendida y al principio trató de oponerse a los tirones del ninja

—Asegurarme de que estés bien—contestó con actitud pesada, pateó un par de Krangs que se interpuso en su camino y fue en busca de sus mejores aliadas en esos momentos… las sombras de la ciudad

Morta observó la escena con cuidado a pesar de parecer estar demasiado concentrada en la pelea.

—Síguelos Laqueis—Ordenó la maestra mientras con sutiles movimientos empujaba a uno de los robos contra una de las paredes haciendo así que un montón de piezas salieran despedidas por todos lados

—Pero Morta son muchos—argumentó la jovencita que se dedicaba a repartir balas en aquel campo minado de extraterrestres.

—¿Estas cuestionando mis órdenes?—la acecina miró fría a su aprendiz mientras pateaba a uno de los robots que salió disparado por los aires llevándose en el camino a más de uno de sus iguales

—No maestra—La jovencita se encaminó a rastrear a sus presas

—Una cosa más Laquesis, la pelirroja será nuestra invitada, no la maltrates—Morta partió por la cintura a otro Krang sin siquiera mirar a la chica del mechón rojo

—Entendido—La chica de ojos grises se abrió paso entre lasers y cuerpos metálicos destrozados, ella sabía perfectamente que la chica pecosa se daría cuenta de que los seguía, pero esta vez, eso no sería un problema

—Bien ¿Quién es el primero?—Sonrió la acecina con confianza—No sean tímidos, no muerdo—la mujer estiró el mango de su guadaña y alargó la hoja con un mecanismo puesto en el arma, apartir de ese momento el calentamiento había terminado.

…

La gatita blanca corría a toda prisa por las azoteas de la ciudad a la par de la tortuga de morado

—No creo que podamos alcanzar esa nave, ya la escucho muy lejos—Clarise tenía que concentrarse demasiado para poder escuchar a aquella escurridiza maquina.

—Ojalá y Jul fuera la de pelaje claro, sería más fácil de localizar con la vista—El genio paseó de nuevo sus ojos por los cielos cuando algo llamó su atención, trató de concentrarse —¿Eso es el mecanismo de una nave Krang?—preguntó él asombrado

—¡No! ¡Abrir restaurantes voladores está de moda! ¿No sabías?—contestó Clarise con actitud sarcástica y luego frunció el ceño—¿Cómo rayos esperas que yo lo sepa?—le gritó la de ojos rubí al genio

—Am… sí, creo que tienes razón—el chico miró forzando lo más que pudo su vista, no cabía duda, esa debía ser la nave fantasma y su mecanismo interno parecía recubierto por algún tipo de polvo de un tono rojo brillante—Jul debió de haber hecho algo para que esa nave fuera visible pero está demasiado lejos—El chico miró abajo y vio al repartidor de pizzas bajar de su motocicleta, eso le serviría. Cuando el chico de las pizzas salió de hacer su entrega solo encontró una nota que decía "Es una emergencia, te la devolveremos pronto". El chico suspiró

—Sí, eso ponen todos, pero nunca me han regresado ninguna—el repartidor dejó caer la nota al piso para luego caminar desanimado por la acera.

…

Rafa detestaba tener que admitir que tal vez la situación podría superarlo, pero no permitiría que nada lastimara a Abril y eso incluía a acecinas internacionales, clanes ninja u ordas extraterrestres.

El chico se escondió junto con la pelirroja en una bodega a la que lograron colarse y sacó presuroso su celular para comenzar a teclear un texto. El tiempo apenas apenas alcanzó para presionar el botón de enviar, cuando la puerta de la bodega se abrió de par en par. La esbelta sombra de Laquesis se alargó por el piso dramáticamente y aunque el ninja sabía que podría vencerla le preocupaba que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Morta les diera alcance.

La chica del mechón rojo estaba atenta mientras mantenía sus dos armas desenfundadas

—Raphie, nos encontramos de nuevo, sal a jugar, no seas tímido—Los oídos de Laquesis estaban atentos a cualquier ruido, se llevaría a esa chica a como diera lugar.

Abril por su parte frunció el ceño apenas escuchó la familiaridad con la que la linda acecina llamaba al ninja de ojos verdes

—¡Raphie!—dijo casi reclamando al chico de las sais—¿Cómo sabe tu nombre Rafael?—la chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido

—Yo que sé, lo investigó ¿Podríamos discutir esto en otro momento?—mintió, en parte porque revelarle a la pelirroja que él ya había enfrentado a Laquesis podría desembocar en un berrinche de parte de la pecosa chica, pues él bien conocía ese temperamento fuerte que la dueña de esos hermosos ojos azules tenía y después de todo lo que le reclamó por haber dejado escapar a la acecina ella no dejaría las cosas así.

—¿Investigar de ti? ¿En dónde? Seguramente en Wikipedia, señor figura pública—la pelirroja notó inmediatamente que él le estaba mintiendo y se molestó aun más

La jovencita de ojos grises siguió caminando por la bodega hasta que escuchó unos cuchicheos detrás de unas cajas. La de ojos grises se encaminó para allá, se asomó cautelosa al rincón donde creyó haber escuchado a sus presas pero no había nada, seguramente ellos ya se habían movido.

—Vamos, esto no va contigo, sé que tú eres mucho más salvaje que esto—la chica se giró con rapidez al escuchar que algo cortaba el aire y se dirigía hacia ella, disparó sin pensarlo dos veces. En el acto la bala dio contra un resistente Tessen que salió despedido en otra dirección, pero cuando Laquesis pensó que había podido predecir las acciones de sus enemigos una shuriken se clavó en su mano derecha. Esto provocó que la atrevida jovencita soltara una de sus dos armas y dejara salir un ligero quejido de dolor.

La chica trató de tomar cubierta, pero una cadena alcanzó a tomarle el pie y empezó a arrastrarla por el piso a un rincón completamente obscuro en la bodega. Laquesis reaccionó rápido y tratando de apuntar lo mejor que podía con la mano izquierda. Tiró varios disparos hasta que uno logró dar en el blanco y rompió el objeto que la sostenía. El tobillo le dolía y ya ni hablar de la mano que estaba sangrando.

La de ojos grises se puso de pie con la espalda pegada a una de aquellas enormes cajas, lamió su herida mientras examinaba su entorno, luego tomó con ambas manos la pistola que aun conservaba.

—Eso me gusta de ti, siempre logras sorprenderme—la chica alcanzó a ver con el rabillo del ojo como algo se movía entre las sobras con suma rapidez. La adrenalina la hizo reaccionar ágilmente y disparó de nuevo. Una shuriken cayó al piso perforada por la bala. La jovencita se acercó dominada por su curiosidad a recoger el objeto y en él vio el símbolo de la familia Hamato.

—¿Tú también estás relacionado con ese clan verdad Raphie?—La jovencita suspiró y de pronto una nueve morada la envolvió. El chico de ojos verdes salió de la nada y en un instante los fuertes y precisos brazos del muchacho inmovilizaron a Laquesis, haciéndola soltar la pistola.

—Esperaba más de una acecina a sueldo—Rafael apretó con fuerza el cuello de la chica que hacía un esfuerzo por respirar. Ella trató de zafar alguna de sus muñecas pero el joven la tenía fuertemente sujeta, el aire se le acababa y tenía que pensar rápido, así que pisó a Rafa con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, esto hizo que el aflojara el agarre en el cuello y ella aprovechó para morderlo en el brazo. El chico dio un grito y la soltó instintivamente. En cuanto la jovencita cayó al piso tomó aire y se rodó al primer lugar obscuro que encontró.

"Tiene una fuerza tremenda" pensó ella "Si vuelve a agarrarme así estoy perdida". Laquesis no esperó ni siquiera a recuperar el aliento para cambiar su escondite y en cuestión de instantes vio como una de las sais de Rafael destrozaba la madera que le había servido como refugio.

La chica sacó su daga plateada "Piensa Laquesis, piensa, debe haber alguna manera de vencerlo con más facilidad" la chica buscaba una alternativa desesperadamente mientras se mantenía oculta.

Por más vueltas que le daba, al final parecía ser su única opción. Los dedos de la de ojos grises se pasaban por un arsenal de viales que llevaba adheridos al cinturón, sabía que todos esos venenos eran fuertes, pero no quería lastimar a Rafael, solo quería derrotarlo para llevarse a la desabrida pelirroja que por alguna razón él protegía tanto.

La chica abrió uno de los frascos, tomó una pastilla y utilizando su daga la partió por la mitad. Si la dosis no era suficiente el ninja no caería desmayado, y por supuesto que ella estaría perdida, pero si ponía de más él estaría en peligro. "Laquesis eres una acecina, no deberías tener piedad" se dijo pero aun así tomó el pedazo más pequeño. La jovencita envolvió aquel pedazo de pastilla en algo parecido a una capsula, respiró hondo y luego salió de su escondite, rogando que su plan funcionara.

Trepó a una de las enormes cajas y desde ahí observó a su alrededor, cuando de pronto se supo observada por el joven de la sais. Se giró con tranquilidad, lista para entrar en batalla de nuevo

—Déjala en paz o tendré que lastimarte—El joven desenfundó sus sais y las giró para mostrar que no estaba bromeando

—¿Ella te gusta?—preguntó Laquesis moviendo hábilmente su daga pues estaba dispuesta a demostrar que no era ninguna chiquilla indefensa

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia—Tal vez Rafael pensó que había evadido la pregunta pero para la acecina fue como si él hubiera dicho un rotundo sí. El chico de ojos verdes se lanzó al ataque y la jovencita dio estrepitosos y precisos golpes para desviar los ataques del ninja de rojo

—Déjame explicarte algo: detesto que otros se metan con lo que es mío Rafa y desde que te vi la otra noche decidí que me pertenecerías, aunque tú aun no lo supieras—En un hábil movimiento Laquesis logró arrebatarle una sai al chico rudo y verlo enfurecido le encantó a la joven del mechón rojo.

No obstante esto le costó caro a la de ojos grises, ya que Rafael logró tomar en un movimiento brusco que la arrinconó contra una pared. La chica terminó con un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza sujetado por las fuerte manos del ninja de rojo y aun cuando el rostro del chico reflejaba una furia desmedida ella no hizo más que mirarlo a los ojos con expresión seductora

—¿Sabes que mientras más te resistes más me gustas?—Laquesis aprovechó que el chico necesitaba mantener ambas manos en esa misma posición para besarlo sorpresivamente. El joven abrió grandes los ojos, eso realmente no se lo esperaba y sin pensarlo aventó a la acecina con todas sus fuerzas. Se escuchó un golpe seco cuando ella cayó en el piso. La jovencita se apoyó en sus brazos para poder voverse a ver a su adversario.

Rafael la miró completamente impactado y la chica en el piso solo se pasó el dedo índice por la comisura de su boca para limpiar un poco de saliva. Luego se puso despacio de pie y caminó hacia el ninja contoneando las caderas.

Rafael pudo sentir con su lengua como un objeto extraño se había adherido a uno de sus dientes y entonces comprendió por qué ella lo había besado. El joven se puso en guardia tratando de no pulverizar con las muelas aquella pequeña pastilla que no lograba despegar para poder escupir.

—No se despegará hasta dentro de varias horas, se adhiere directamente al esmalte dental con tanta fuerza que para quitártelo antes de cinco horas tendrían que retirar la pieza completa—La chica se sentó sensualmente en una caja pequeña

—Si me dejas llevarme a la desabrida esa, te daré algo para quitártelo…piénsalo Raphie, será difícil combatir mientras tratas de no cerrar la mandíbula—la chica le guiño un ojo al chico temperamental que la veía con tal rabia reflejada en el rostro. Laquesis estaba segura que en cualquier momento la atacaría con todo y la ira terminaría por cegarlo

…

El motor de la motocicleta iba a toda velocidad y el chico genio agradecía tener un caparazón que lo protegiera de las garras de la felina menor, pues ella estaba aterrada ante tanta velocidad y se aferraba al caparazón del chico de ojos marrón desesperadamente.

—Llámala, aun cuando terminemos lo suficientemente cerca de ella, Jul será quien tendrá que desactivar el mecanismo. La nave está tan alto que no creo que pueda subir hasta allá—Donnie miraba el objetivo con preocupación, pues no le pasó desapercibido que la sofisticada nave había bajado la velocidad.

Probablemente el mecanismos tenía problemas lidiando con aquella substancia roja con la que Jul lo había tintado, esa era una fortuna, pues de otra manera hubiera sido prácticamente imposible alcanzarla, pero aun así le preocupaba que los desperfectos crecieran hasta que la nave se desplomara mientras la chica aun permanecía cautiva.

—No quiero soltarme estoy asustada—se quejó Clarise apretando más al de bandana morada

—No seas terca, Jul te necesita y tú siempre dices que la quieres mucho, pues este es el momento de demostrarlo—El chico zigzageba a través del tráfico tratando ir lo más rápido que podía, no sabía cuanto tiempo les quedaba.

—Está bien—la gatita blanca tomó su celular y marcó prácticamente sin ver para luego poner el altavoz. Hubo un par de timbrazos antes de que la de ojos verdes al fin respondiera

—¡Clarise! ¿Están bien? ¿Cómo está Donatello? ¿Pudieron escapar?—la voz de Jul se escuchaba preocupada y agitada. Donnie por su parte no se dio cuenta que una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al escuchar a esa chica al fin preguntar por él y su seguridad.

—Estamos bien Jul, Donnie y yo estamos persiguiendo a la nave fantasma en una motocicleta, pero él dice que tú misma tendrás que sabotearla—

—¿Qué? Pero yo no sé nada de mecánica, no sé ni siquiera como se llaman las piezas ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?—la de ojos verdes se escuchó realmente alterada al teléfono

—No te preocupes, yo te diré lo que debes de hacer, no te pongas nerviosa, sé que podrás lograrlo—dijo el chico tan alto como pudo y un silencio sepulcral se escuchó por unos segundos

—E-está bien—Jul estaba nerviosa, Donnie no necesitaba verla para saberlo, pues él mismo lo estaba. Aun cuando varias veces había desactivado y activado mecanismos parecidos, la verdad es que siempre resultaban un reto y sabía que si algo salía mal la nave podría desplomarse a tierra, algo a lo que seguramente la chica no sobreviviría.

Donnie miraba desde lejos y a breves vistazos el mecanismo de la nave tratando de descifrar su funcionamiento ayudándose de lo que la chica le describía a través del teléfono.

La jovencita de ojos verdes siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones que el genio le daba, hasta que finalmente habían llegado a un punto crucial. Donatello estaba muy frustrado pues ni aun con todo su esfuerzo habían podido liberar el tobillo de la chica.

El genio sabía que ya quedaban pocos mecanismos por desactivar y las posibilidades de que uno de los siguientes fuera crucial había aumentado dramáticamente

—¿Y ahora qué hago?—preguntó la chica y el genio se sentía tan presionado que tardó en contestar, debía decirle el peligro que corría

—¿Jul cuántos pistones siguen en funcionamiento?—preguntó el joven ya sabiéndose muy cerca la nave, si ella lograba liberarse, aun así tendría que esforzarse por llegar a interceptarla antes de que tocara el suelo, pero si no lograba liberarse no quería arriesgar a Clarise.

—Quedan dos—contestó la chica al otro lado de la línea.

—Bien, escúchame, a estas alturas uno de esos dos debe ser el que desactive los tentáculos, pero el otro hará que la nave deje de funcionar. Debes tener cuidado y ser observadora—el chico no había detenido ni un poco la velocidad.

—¿C-cuál debería de sabotear?—preguntó la chica con voz temblorosa y el chico suspiró

—Esta nave es diferente a otras que he visto, sospecho que es teledirigida y por eso su diseño me resulta tan poco familiar… Lo siento, yo no sé cuál deberías desactivar… —dijo el chico y la minina guardó silencio por un buen rato—Sigue tu instinto Jul, sé que puedes hacerlo—Donni no podía ocultar su nerviosismo

—Comprendo, haré las cosas lo mejor que pueda—su voz se escuchaba triste pero parecía determinada

—¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, encontraré otra manera de sacarte de ahí, debe de haber otra forma y…—la chica interrumpió al genio mientras trataba de convencer de que no desactivara nada.

—E-está bien… deja de preocuparte, no es tu responsabilidad solo… solo promete que si me pasa algo estarán pendientes de mi hermana hasta que ella pueda ser independiente—a Jul se le quebró la voz y a Clarise se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar a su hermana decir algo así.

—No seas tonta, claro que no prometeré algo así porque no pasará nada malo, saldrás de esta, iremos a cenar a tu casa y mañana volveremos a discutir como siempre—le dijo el genio y la chica fingió reir

—Nada me gustaría más…yo… tengo que colgar porque necesitaré ambas manos…Adiós y gracias—la comunicación se perdió y el chico sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho solo de pensar que esa podía ser la última vez que la escuchara

—No, ella estará bien—se obligó a ser fuerte y continuó siguiendo la nave sin resignarse a no volverla a ver, sabía que aunque ella lo lograra terminaría por caer al vacío y él no permitiría que esa chica saliera herida.

—Puedes salvarla ¿Verdad?—preguntó Clarise pero Donnie no respondió, solo puso toda su concentración y empeño en estar en el lugar indicado cuando la gatita mayor lo necesitara.

…

La chica de ojos verdes tomó un fuerte respiro y analizó el mecanismo, algo debía decirle cual era el indicado, después de un rato se convenció de que solo tenía una alternativa, la chica levantó su dedo y señaló uno de los posibles objetivos

—De tin—luego señaló el otro—marin—regresó de nuevo al primero—de do—y así sucecisvamente hasta terminar con la cancioncita…—Fue— y desconectó el mecanismo sin pensarlo dos veces. Pasaron unos segundos y no ocurrió nada, pero de pronto sintió que la nave completa se estremecía—Ups—

…

Donnie seguía en ardua carrera cuando de ponto el corazón se detuvo en su pecho, la nave Krang comenzó a caer. Todo estaba perdido, ella no se salvaría ni aun cuando él llegara

—¡JUL!—gritó Clarise y en cuanto sintió que la motocicleta se detuvo la gatita agitó a la tortuga—No, no puedes darte por vencido, ella no puede morir así, Donnie—la chica trataba de hacer que el joven reaccionara

—Es inútil no podré liberarla ni aunque llegue—dijo él desesperado

—Ella confía en ti a ojos cerrados, no puedes abandonarla así… Mi hermana no te abandonaría ni aunque eso le costara la vida—Clarise casi rompía en llanto mirando a la tortuga con eso hermosos ojos rojos llenos de tristeza y Donnie no pudo evitar recordar la carta de despedida que le escribió su princesa "hacer algo por salvar a los que te importan es un regalo que la vida no le da a todos" pensó fugazmente.

—¡Bajate!—contestó el genio

—P-pero—ella trató de hablar

—Necesito que te bajes para ir más rápido—el chico miró decidido a la felina blanca y en cuanto esta se bajó, el joven continuó con su loca carrera, aun cuando estaba prácticamente seguro de que no podría hacer nada, no se daría por vencido.

…

Nunca se había dado cuenta que solía apretar los dientes con tanta frecuencia. Estaba harto de tener que cuidar su mandíbula, y ya le dolían los músculos de la cara. Además de todo no podía pelear a toda su capacidad porque debía cuidarse de no recibir ningún golpe en la quijada, que era evidentemente la tirada de la chica de ojos grises.

—Rafita no puedo negar que eres muy especial, todos mis adversarios para estas alturas ya estarían a mis pies rogando clemencia, pero tú…—la chica se mordió el labio inferior—…tú sí eres un guerrero de verdad—Laquesis también estaba cansada y sabía que tenía moretones en varias partes del cuerpo porque le dolía todo. Esta pelea estaba volviéndose demasiado demandante, pero no podía permitirse demostrarle eso al chico, de otra manera todo lo ganado se iría al demonio.

El ninja frunció el ceño, odiaba que le hablaran por esos diminutivos ridículos, pero simplemente no podía hablar con esa maldita capsula pegada a sus muelas.

—¿Y hay alguna razón por la que tengas preferencia por las mediocres pelirrojas, Raphie? Si quieres yo puedo teñir el resto de mi cabello, aunque eso de la mediocridad no me sale tan bien como a esa tipa—La daga plateada y la sai del ninja se encontraron varias veces hasta que la acecina terminó desarmada, el de ojos verdes sonrió pensando que al fin podría vencerla, cuando una repentina patada lo tomó desprevenido y en ese momento el ninja supo que había caído redondito en la trampa, pues sintió claramente como el contenido de la capsula se esparcía por su boca junto con un sabor amargo, no sabía si era esa estúpida substancia o el sabor de la derrota, pero a esas alturas poco le importaba, sus pensamientos estaban solo en Abril, en su Abril, a la que no quería dejar desprotegida contra esa astuta chica. Se sintió mareado y débil, le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos pero aun así se puso en guardia.

—Jamás permitiré que la toques—Rafa se tambaleaba pero aun así mostraba entereza y soberbia

—No Rafita, no entiendes. Te quedan menos de dos minutos despierto, después de eso yo me encargaré de llevarme a la chica para mi maestra—La joven se acercó con aire coqueto al nija que tiró un golpe, sin embargo ella logró esquivarlo—Prometo que no la lastimaremos, pero ella es el único camino que hemos encontrado a Donatello Hamato—Laquesis le acarició la mejilla al de ojos verdes—si tú me dices donde encontrarlo yo la dejaré… claro, en cuanto haya comprobado que lo que me dijiste es verdad—La de ojos grises tocó con su dedo el mentón del chico para que acercar sus caras

—¡Eres tan considerada!—el de ojos verdes habló sarcásticamente—Primero muerto—El dueño de las sais se recargó en una pared para no caer

—No es que no pueda cumplir eso Raphie, pero creo que sería un completo desperdicio no volver a ver esos hermosos ojos verdes, además ella no podrá conmigo…hazle un favor y dime lo que quiero saber—Laquesis miró como el chico se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos

—Eres una tonta—Dijo el rojo y la chica lo miró extrañada, no porque la hubiera insultado, sino porque parecía casi como si lo dijera a alguien más, pero no le prestó mucha atención, pues pensó que esto tal vez sería a consecuencia del sedante

—Está bien, entiendo… será de la manera difícil, solo no vayas a decir que no te lo advertí—la de ojos grises vio como el chico cayó en un profundo sueño y lo sujetó para evitar que cayera muy fuerte en el piso—Por qué te gusta tanto esa tipa, no parece especial en lo absoluto—dijo la chica del mechón rojo mientras pasaba sus dedos por la mejilla del chico temperamental.

—Creo que el no ser un psicópata maniaca ayuda un poco—la acecina escuchó tras de ella la voz de la pelirroja

—¡Que bien! Me ahorraste el trabajo de ir a buscarte—la chica se puso de pie y se giró para ver de frente a sus siguiente oponente, pero inesperadamente el Tessen de la kunoichi en entrenamiento la golpeó en la cara.

—¿Me quieres? Bien, ven a atraparme…si puedes—La chica de ojos azules se escondió en la obscuridad de la bodega y Laquesis supuso que todo aquello sería una trampa, pero ¿Qué sería la vida sin riesgos? La acecina se encaminó con ritmo lento a buscar a su presa, presentía que esta cacería no duraría mucho, así que mientras antes empezara, antes terminaría.

…

_¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Ojalá que sí, como de costumbre lo hice con mucho cariño para todos mis lectores. Los invito de nuevo a mandarme sus comentarios, dudas, peticiones, sugerencias, quejas, propuestas, alegatos, críticas y lo que sea, créanme que todo será bien recibido. Les mando un saludo enorme desde la sultana del norte en México y nos leemos el próximo capítulo._


	28. 2 LAS PRINCESTA TAMBIEN PUEDEN SALVARSE

_Pues llegamos al capítulo 28 y estoy increíblemente sorprendida. Antes que nada debo aclarar que el siguiente comentario puede contener SPOILER del recién estrenado capítulo en Latinoamérica y España de las tortugas ninja (Casey Jones Vs. El bajo mundo). Una vez avisados me desahogaré: ¡No puedo creer que el nuevo líder de los Dragones Púrpura esté basado en Bruce Lee! Siento como si me hubiera conectado mentalmente con alguno de los guionistas de esta serie. Ustedes se preguntarán por qué, es simple Bruce Lee es el creador de Jet Kun Doo, el arte marcial que dominan Morta y Laquesis. Juro que no había visto este capítulo y no sé que decir, les puedo asegurar que no me fusilé nada, todo fue coincidencia. Hay otro detalle en ese capítulo que también coincide con la trama de mi fanfic, pero en serio, yo no sabía nada. No he visto ninguno de los capítulos que no han sido estrenados en Latinoamérca, así que ahora me quedé con el ojo cuadrado FIN DEL SPOILER sin más que decir, de antemano me disculpo por los inconveniente que esto pueda traer y espero que de todas maneras disfruten mi obra, pero si no es así lo entenderé_

_Pasemos a los agradecimientos de este capítulo. Ahora fueron muchos, así que mis queridos lectores si esta parte les aburre y quieren pasar a la trama de capítulo, no me opongo ni me ofenderé. No obstante a para mi es muy importante dedicar un pequeño espacio a todos aquellos que se dieron el tiempo de comentar:_

_raphaelblue62: Me encantan tus comentarios, se nota que siempre los sacas desde el fondo de tu ronco pecho. Efectivamente Laquesis siempre trata de ponerse en la postura de la feme fatale y parte de ello es coquetearle a chico alfa, pero eso no significa que Abril se va a quedar de brazos cruzados. En cuanto a Donnie y Cirse, es cierto que han tardado mucho más en tener un acercamiento que cuando ella era humana, pero en parte es porque el corazoncito del genio le sigue perteneciendo a su prometida, a la que él cree muerta. La chica de ojos violetas la tiene difícil, tiene que ganarle el corazón de su genio a sí misma, ser mejor de lo que era antes y conquistarlo a pesar de que él tenga su amor comprometido con quien el piensa que es alguien más._

_leirbag7: Me alegra muchísimo que te gustara la pelea entre Laquesis y Rafael, la verdad le dediqué muchísimo tiempo y yo entiendo que en un fanfic romántico ese tipo de cosas no son siempre las que se llevan las luces, no obstante me parecen importantes porque siento que son las que mantienen la fidelidad al perfil original de la serie. Eres de los pocos que me ha hecho comentarios de que les gusten las peleas que pongo, así que cuando dicen algo al respecto me emociona muchísimo. Me esmero en trata que los personajes tengan verdaderos retos en las peleas, que se sigan viendo épicos y que cada batalla dinámicas a pesar de que este es un medio escrito, por eso cuando alguien me dice que la pelea le gustó, me hace muy feliz. En cuanto a lo que me comentas del tiempo, la verdad antes actualizaba más frecuentemente, de hecho por los primero capítulos actualizaba diario, en parte porque ya tenía parte de la historia escrita, pero ahora poco a poco he incluido más cosas y eso me ha retrasado. Creo que esta es la actualización más espaciada que he tenido, es por ello que creo que ahora sí amerita una disculpa por la tardanza y gracias por la paciencia. También quiero agradecer tu review, siempre das un toque refrescante a los comentarios, porque ves cosas que a otros no les llama la atención y eso me fascina. En cuanto a lo del título del capítulo anterior concuerdo contigo, algo que creo que queda evidente con el nombre de este. Ojalá y te guste este capítulo_

_Bittersweet: Gracias por el abrazo psicológico y una disculpa por dejarte tanto tiempo en suspenso, ahora sí tardaron en llegar las musas a mi, no obstante espero que este capítulo también sea interesante para ti. Ame lo que pusiste de la pelea de gatas, me hizo reír mucho (aunque lo irónico es que las verdaderas gatas nunca se han peleado). Gracias por siempre estar al pendiente._

_Clarice04: ¡Isa tanto sin saber de ti! Esperaba con ansias tu opinión del capítulo en el que Rafa y Abril se besan por primera vez, debo de aceptar que me hubiera encantado ver tu cara cuando leíste esa parte, pero ni hablar, es parte de los gustos que uno no siempre se puede dar. Ojalá y ya no tengas más problemas con el modem y gracias por comprenderme, realmente he batallado mucho en estos días para sacar a las musas, pero como siempre les prometí, no dejaré esta historia tirada. Besitos n_n_

_musicatmnt: Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo. Yo he andado algo distanciada de leer más fanfic y no he checado el tuyo ¿Cómo vas? Espero que bien. Me gustó mucho tu idea de incluir al mundo de la música en tu fanfic y es por eso que estoy escribiendo una escena en el mío inspirado principalmente en tu estilo. Espero poder mostrarlo pronto._

_Agente cortes: No te preocupes por el tiempo que tardes en comentar, yo entiendo que todos tenemos vida fuera del mundo digital y problemas que no siempre nos permiten hacer lo que nos gustaría. Tú solo lee, diviértete, comenta cuando y como quieras y yo estaré aquí feliz de leer todo lo que me pongas. Me alegra muchísimo que contestaste directamente mi pregunta final de capítulo :P Espero que este te guste también, tardé mucho más en actualizar y escribí muchas escenas pero ninguna me convencía. Tal vez cuando termine el fanfic ponga en un apartado extra todas las escenas que eliminé porque no me terminaban de gustar :P_

_Sara963: Me da mucho gusto que leyeras mi fanfic, yo también leí el tuyo y aunque aun estoy pendiente de leer el último capítulo de "Inevitable desastre", ya me he liberado un poco y podré leer más. Espero que este capítulo también te guste._

_LM Burton: ¿Es la primera vez que comentas en mi fanfic verdad? Me dio mucho gusto recibir tu review, sobre todo porque siempre me da un poco de pendiente desviarme demasiado de las personalidades originales de los chicos y leer que consideras que los he mantenido fieles en personalidad me hizo muy feliz. Ojalá vuelva a recibir una review tuya y seguimos en contacto_

_Guest: Pues este capítulo tal vez no sea muy largo, pero espero que te guste igual que el anterior. Me alegra que te gustara la pelea entre Laquesis y Rafael, la verdad le dediqué mucho tiempo, en parte porque le he agarrado mucho cariño al ninja temperamental. No estoy segura si ya habías comentado antes pero gracias por comentar ahora._

_Tamy F: Mi querida y siempre apreciada Tamy, extrañaba mucho tus reviews, tú y yo ya hemos platicado un poco del porqué del nombre de las chicas y de algunas cosas del fanfic, pero siempre es un gusto y un honor que leas mi historia. Me encanta que siempre eres tan perspicaz que es difícil esconderte cosas en la trama. Espero no decepcionarte, porque sé que eres una lectora exigente y eso me gusta mucho de ti_

_Chocoflan28: Me alegra que mi historia te esté gustando, la verdad la escribo con mucho cariño y al principio hubo capítulos que no recibieron review, por lo que me preocupaba un poco que no fuera a gusta, pero ahora me siento muy feliz de saber que hay lectores que la siguen fervientemente, aun cuando me he tardado en actualizar. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capítulo también te guste_

_Leonela: Bienvenida a la comunidad y gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi fic, me alaga que te emocionara tanto y espero seguir emocionándote con todos los capítulos hasta el final de la historia._

_Bueno, pues sin más por el momento ¿Listos para leer el capítulo 28? Pues aquí está:_

…

**LAS PRINCESAS TAMBIÉN PUEDEN SALVARSE SOLAS II**

…

Rafael la había arrinconado en el espacio más oscuro que encontró. Después de besarla apasionadamente para que se callara, y dejara de reclamarle la actitud confianzuda que Laquesis tenía con él, comenzó a darle instrucciones

—Donnie y Leo no deben de tardar. Quiero que te prepares por si tienes que enfrentarte a ella. Eres una Kunoichi, el engaño debe de ser tu principal arma ¿Entiendes? No salgas de aquí si no tienes un buen plan porque afuera será más fácil que pueda cazarte—la chica asintió—prométeme que no serás tan tonta como para permitir que te atrape sin importar lo veas—Abril trató de hablar pero él la besó por última vez—Lo tomaré como un sí—Después de eso el ninja fue a tomar su posición para dar inicio con el plan.

La pelirroja se había preparado para una pelea que sabía que le sería difícil pero se había decidido a hacer sufrir a esa resbalosa chica y por un momento hasta pensó que el plan no sería necesario. La pecosa chica repasó esa platica en su cabeza cuando vio al ninja de las sais tambalearse y entonces supo que se equivocaba, el plan no solo sería necesario, sino que tal vez sería hasta insuficiente

—Lo siento Rafa, ya no puedo quedarme más tiempo quieta—la chica salió al descubierto y aun alcanzó a escucha al joven de ojos verdes decir

—Eres una tonta—ella le sonrió y delineó con sus labios un "te quiero" que solo hizo al dueño de las sais fruncir el ceño justo antes de caer desmayado

—Está bien, entiendo… será de la manera difícil, solo no vayas a decir que no te lo advertí—la de ojos grises vio como el chico cayó en un profundo sueño y lo sujetó para evitar que cayera muy fuerte en el piso—Por qué te gusta tanto esa tipa, no parece especial en lo absoluto—dijo Laquesis y ese fue el momento en que Abril decidió actuar lanzando su Tessen al tiempo que respondía a las atrevidas palabras de su contrincante

—Creo que el no ser un psicópata maniaca ayuda un poco…—El momento había llegado, la jovencita no permitiría que el esfuerzo del ninja que se había ganado su corazón fuera en vano, vencería la chica de ojos grises a toda costa

…

La nave se estremecía y para Jul era evidente que caería al vacío en cualquier momento, por lo que si no conseguía liberarse todo terminaría.

La joven se metió entre los cables tintados de rojo, algo debía de servirle, aunque fuera para destrozar aquella extremidad que la mantenía unida al destino del sofisticado aparato. La gatita de pelaje negro cerró los ojos para evitar que el chile le cayera en ellos y movió los pies para tratar de adentrarse más en el mecanismo, cuando notó una coincidencia interesante, había un sonido que se activaba cuando ella movía su pierna capturada

—¡Eso debe ser!—dijo ella emocionada, con ayuda del oído y tacto se acercó hasta el lugar donde se escuchaba ese leve siseo, abrió los ojos y fue como encontrarse los regalos bajo el árbol la mañana de navidad. Efectivamente Donnie la había guiado correctamente para desactivar el pistón que le daba energía a los tentáculos hacía ya muchas instrucciones atrás, pero el mecanismo parecía haberse quedado atorado debido a que otro sistema falló antes y un engrane quedó atorado a causa de una rondana. La jovencita tomó uno de los tantos cables que quedaron sueltos por ahí y probó con sus garras la resistencia del material, parecía que soportaría el fuerte tirón que ella tendría que dar para poder liberar el mecanismo, así que sin más demoras enredó el cable que ya había amarrado a la rondana, a uno de los pocos mecanismos aun en funcionamiento y tiró con todas sus fuerzas para ayudar a la máquina a ejercer más tracción.

Aquella pequeña piececita comenzó a ceder lentamente, mientras que la nave volvía a estremecerse

—Un poco más, solo un poco más—dijo tirando con todas sus fuerzas. De pronto la pieza se liberó y rebotó por algunos de los rincones de la máquina, por el sonido que hizo al final Jul dedujo que se incrustó en algún lugar del fuselaje. La chica no tuvo tiempo ni de sonreir cuandose percató que la maniobra que había hecho para liberarse había dañado aun más aquellos engranes que parecía que se romperían en cualquier momento.

La jovencita se apresuró a Salir de aquel estrecho sitio, ya podía ver el cielo estrellado cuando sintió de nuevo que aquel tremendo armatoste se sacudía

—No voy a morir aquí—dijo para sí misma y se arrastró hasta la salida sacando fuerzas de su deseo de volver a ver a Donnie y a su hermana. cuando al fin había logrado salir, su tobillo había sido liberado. No obstante, cando se preparaba para saltar de la nave, esta empezó a precipitarse hacia el suelo. La chica miró hacia abajo, no podía saltar desde ahí o no podría librarse de la trayectoria del enorme objeto, estaba a punto de entrar en pánico pero al tratar de buscar una salida con desesperación vio a Donnie conduciendo aquella pequeña motocicleta. El joven de ojos castaños estaba esforzándose por llegar hasta donde ella estaba

—Utiliza la cabeza Jul—la gatita tomó aire—Si yendo hacia abajo tengo pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir, entonces iré hacia arriba—la gatita comenzó a correr por el fuselaje de la nave apoyándose con las garras de sus cuatro patas. Intentaba desesperadamente llegar a un punto desde el que pudiera saltar para poder salir de la trayectoria del enorme objeto que no tardaría en impactar el suelo de una de las avenidas principales de la cuidad.

La gatita de pelaje negro apenas alcanzó a llegar a la cúspide de la nave cuando el chico saltó en la motocicleta y cayó en el fuselaje de la nave. La jovencita de ojos verdes se tomó de la mano del genio que de inmediato la atrajo hacia él permitiendo que la chica quedar pegada a su pecho y protegida entre sus brazos al momento en que la tortuga del bo levantaba la motocicleta en una sola rueda para que esto les ayudara a disminuir la fricción, ocasionando que el aparato tomara mayor velocidad. Esto le permitió tomar un segundo impulso tratado así de llegar al siguiente edificio, sin embargo ya en el are el chico se dio cuenta de que con la trayectoria que llevaban no alcanzarían su objetivo, así que Donnie abrazó fuertemente a Jul y salió de un salto de la motocicleta que cayó al piso partiéndose en mil pedazos. Sin embargo, fue gracias a este último impulso que los dos llegaron hasta la azotea de uno de los edificios al otro lado de esa enorme avenida. El caparazón del genio golpeó contra la pared de un cuarto de servicio, el chico se quejó un poco del golpe y aunque estaba adolorido, poco le importó

—¿Estás bien?—dijo preocupada la gatita de ojos verdes mientras despegaba su rostro del pecho del chico. Donnie asintió mientras sonreía visiblemente aliviado. Apretó a la chica en un dulce abrazo y esta le correspondió acurrucándose en él, pero el joven de inmediato deshizo el abrazo cuando su cerebro lo alertó respecto a que la mina no gozaba de la protección de un fuerte caparazón, como el suyo.

—¿Y tú? ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Te duele lago?—Preguntó el genio mientras examinaba a la chica de manera casi desesperada

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes, después de todo, los gatos siempre caemos de pie ¿Recuerdas?—la gatita le sonrió dulcemente tratando de tranquilizarlo mientras dejaba que revisara meticulosamente

—¿Por quién me tomas? Soy un científico, no creo en esas supersticiones—el chico hizo gala de sus aire escéptico mientras continuaba examinándola y haciéndole cosquillas sin querer

—Creo que nunca antes había estado tan asustada—Jul sonaba aliviada y divertida. Aquel tono alegre provocó que el genio se relajara y sonriera distraídamente

—Sí, igual yo—pronunció estas palabras sin pensar, por lo que apenas se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojó y trato de excusarse—Es decir…Clarise me hubiera matado si no llegaba a tiempo—el genio dejó de examinar a la chica para dibujar una sonrisa boba en sus labios. Parecía nervioso y algo apenado, además se sentía como si hubiera dicho algo que lo delatara en un secreto que no se confiaba ni a sí mismo. La chica de ojos verdes lo miró un segundo seria y luego soltó una carcajada

—No exageres, por supuesto que Clarise no te hubiera hecho nada—contestó ella mientras el joven de ojos castaños dejaba salir una risita nerviosa, se sintió a salvo de que la impulsiva felina negra hubiera tomado todo a la ligera.

La jovencita aprovechó ese momento agradable para gatear un poco y poder ver el caparazón del chico. Paseó sus dedos por la rasposa superficie verde. Sus dedos recordaban perfectamente cada rincón del caparazón de su genio y por lo que podía sentir él no había sufrido grandes daños

—Creo que tienes un par de rallones más en el caparazón pero no se ven cuarteaduras ¿Te duele?—Preguntó mientras presionaba sutilmente el lugar en donde el chico se dio el golpe al aterrizar. El ninja negó con la cabeza, pero pudo sentir claramente como su corazón latía tan acelerado que cualquiera hubiera jurado que se le iba a salir. No obstante, Donnie le atribuyó esta reacción a la gran cantidad de adrenalina que seguramente su cuerpo había liberado en su sistema, pues estuvieron ante tal situación de riesgo de la que muy apenas habían logrado salvarse.

Aun cuando no dijo nada el genio estaba gratamente sorprendido con el proceder de la minina, no sabía como es que Jul había logrado liberarse, pero de alguna manera comenzó a verla con un sutil reflejo de admiración. La gatita no se percató de esto, pues estaba ocupada examinando que el joven de morado no hubiera sufrido ningún otro percance debido a esa aparatosa caída, cuando de pronto algo la hizo detenerse de su labor y ver la joven que de inmediato desvió la vista

—Por cierto ¿Y mi hermana?—Donnie abrió grandes los ojos, se reprendió internamente por ser tan distraído y se puso de pie apresurado

—Lo había olvidado, hay que ir por ella, la dejé unas cuadras atrás para poder ir más rápido—El genio tomó de la mano a la gatita para salir corriendo, pero en ese momento su t-phone sonó y se apresuró a contestar.

—Rafael está en problemas muy serios—dijo Leo al otro lado de la línea, esto causó que el rostro del de morado cambiara a una expresión de preocupación repentina

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está?—Donnie soltó a Jul y caminó hasta la orilla del edificio. La gatita negra lo miró curiosa mientras el líder daba al ninja de ojos marrón las instrucciones para que pudiera llegar con su hermano temperamental—Bien, estoy cerca, voy para allá—Donnie colgó y de inmediato se topó con esa expresión preocupada de la de ojos verdes que lo hacía sentir tan extraño, hubiera querido quedarse y acompañar a las chicas hasta su casa, pero sabía que si su hermano de rojo había pedido ayuda, seguramente era porque estaban a un paso del cataclismo.

—Tengo que irme, Rafa nos necesita—Donnie sostuvo su mirada en los ojos de la chica por unos segundos—Te llamaré en cuanto pueda, solo para estar seguro de que llegaste bien a casa… es decir llegaron…las dos… si eso, ambas—el chico se avergonzó y trató de mirar disimuladamente a toro lado

—Si quieres Clarise y yo podemos ayudar—Jul se acercó a él

—No, será mejor que vayan a casa. Leo ya va en camino y no quisiera que Mikey se quede solo mucho tiempo—El chico desplegó su gancho, estaba a punto de irse cuando quiso decirle algo a la felina antes de irse—Si pasa algo ¿Podrías llamarme?—la gatita de ojos verdes asintió y el chico se fue apresurado.

En ese momento la hermana menor subió por uno de los lados del edificio sudada y agotada, pero sin importar que apenas pudiera contener el aliento rodeó a su hermana con los brazos loca de la felicidad

—¡No puedo...!—Trató de tomar aire y volvió a hablar—¡No puedo creer que estés bien! temí que te perdería—dijo casi entre lágrimas la menor, Jul volteó a ver a su hermana, le sonrió y le rascó una orejita

—Tranquila, ya todo está bien—la mayor siguió consintiendo a su pequeña hermana que la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas—Vas a romperme una costilla si sigues apretándome de esa manera—bromeó la de ojos verdes y la otra comenzó a sollozar

—No sé qué haría si llegara a perderte—la gatita blanca comenzó a derramar lágrimas y pegó la cara al cuello de Jul

—Clarise…—dijo enternecida la mayor al darse cuenta de cuanto la quería esa chica con la que no compartía sangre, pero que voluntariamente, y casi por la fuerza, le había entregado un cariño incondicional. Un cariño que incluso personas que eran verdaderos hermanos, no siempre tenían la suerte de sentir—Soy tan afortunada de que entre todas las personas del mundo me eligieras a mí—La gatita negra consoló a la menor con mimos y abrazos, pues cada una de esas lágrimas guardaban dentro de sí un amor fraternal que jamás había sentido en su vida. Jul se percató de pronto de que no tenía como pagar tanta entrega, así que simplemente continuó abrazando a su hermanita que lloró todavía por largos minutos.

…

Laquesis entró a aquel obscuro lugar con mucho cuidado. Su mano derecha aun sangraba, su tobillo seguía adolorido, claro que confiaba en sus habilidades, pero no era tonta. La acecina sabía que se estaba metiendo a la boca del lobo, pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo si con eso conseguía cumplir con las órdenes de su maestra.

La jovencita del mechón rojo miró al piso, estaba recubierto con plástico burbuja, sonrió con fastidio

—En otra situación me hubiera encantado encontrarme con algo así—suspiró, bien sabía que la kunoichi debió de haber hecho esto para que ella no pudiera moverse sin hacer un auténtico escándalo, con lo que su ubicación sería fácil de descifrar, no obstante no tomó en cuenta algo: le estaba diciendo a Laquesis que no pasaría por ahí, así que sería absurdo que ella explorara ese espacio.

La chica de ojos grises decidió trepar a una de las enormes cajas para buscar a su presa, pero apenas puso su mano en la cúspide sintió como su piel entró en contacto con un líquido resbaladizo y aceitoso.

—¿Grasa? ¡Odio llenarme de grasa!—Laquesis se llevó la mano al pantalón y la talló en él, si intentaba trepar por aquel lugar, seguramente se resbalaría debido al aceite—Bien desabrida, esta la jugaste bien para ser una simplona—la chica observó con cuidado, debía de haber un camino por el que hubiera pasado la pelirroja, después de todo ella salió corriendo y no hizo ningún ruido muy notorio

La joven bajó y buscó por el lugar. La obscuridad ocultaba a primera vista un estrecho pasillo entre dos enormes cajas, sonrió

—Bien, ahora al menos sé el camino que siguió—Laquesis comenzó a caminar cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido, no quería alertar a su presa y perder la ventaja que acababa de ganar, sin embargo al dar un paso tuvo que morderse los labios para no dar un alarido. Sujetó su pie derecho y en la suela descubrió aquello que la había lastimado

—Esa desgraciada—dijo mientras sacaba una tachuela que se había enterrado en su zapato, el camino tenía algunas de ellas esparcidas, de manera lo suficientemente esporádica como para no ser detectadas a primera vista—¿De dónde rayos las sacó?—La chica miró a un lado y observó la caja de su derecha abierta y en ella un montón de cajas de esas pequeñas cosas—Tienes suerte desabrida—Ella misma tomó algunos de los pequeños objetos punzantes y se los guardó en el bolsillo

A partir de ese momento tuvo mucho más cuidado de donde ponía los pies. Se mantuvo atenta al frente, parecía que el camino se partía en dos, ese lugar era un extraño laberinto formado por las enormes cajas de madera. "Esta chica usa el cerebro más de lo que pensé" se dijo Laquesis mientras asomaba con cuidado a uno de los pasillos en los que se partía el camino. Ambos parecían desiertos, sin embargo, al mirar al piso la sombra de la pecosa la delató. La acecina sonrió. Preparó la otra mitad de la pastilla, no quería entretenerse más con esto, deseaba ir a ayudar a su maestra, así que todo el tiempo que demorara aquí la ponía más ansiosa.

Caminó con cautela pero un sensor de movimiento, oculto entre los huecos de dos cajas, delató su avance, haciendo sonar una irritante alarma. Laquesis no tuvo tiempo de reprenderse a sí misma por ser tan torpe, pues vio como esa sombra salía corriendo, así que ella echó a correr también tras su presa, no permitiría que se le escapara cuando ya la tenía tan cerca.

Al dar vuelta en aquella esquina a toda velocidad pudo a la jovencita de ojos azules tratando de escapar, así que apretó el paso, sin embargo aceite regado en el piso la hizo resbalar y terminó impactándose a toda velocidad contra una de las superficies de madera. No se dio tiempo de revisar si se había lastimado, se puso en pie y siguió corriendo tras la pelirroja y apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se lanzó para poder taclearla.

Las dos chicas forcejearon, Abril le tiró aquel derechazo con el que alguna vez doblo a Cirse. El golpe fue acertado y la acecina tosió tratando de recuperar el aire, sin embargo la pelirroja sacó su tessen, la pecosa tenía que tomar toda la ventaja que pudiera. Abril hizo el ademán de golpear a la jovencita del mechón rojo, pero ella esquivó mientras dibujaba una sonrisa burlona. El arma salió volando y la de ojos grises tomó la muñeca de su adversaria. Con un certero golpe en el codo hizo que doblara el brazo para que la mano de la kunoichi quedara a la altura de su hombro. Laquesis sonrió pero la felicidad no le duró mucho, de pronto aquello que creía un pasillo comenzó a moverse, revelando así que en realidad las dos estaban en una banda trasportadora que había sido activada por el arma de la chica de ojos azules.

Abril aprovechó el desconcierto de su enemiga y con el codo golpeó la cintura de la chica que se doblo, utilizó toda su fuerza para tumbarla de espaldas a la banda empujándola con un impulso de la cadera y las piernas. Las dos fueron transportadas hasta un espacio donde en lugar de banda las cajas eran movidas por rodillos metálicos que se movían bajo ellas. En ese momento la acecina empujó la cabeza de su adversaria para tratar de ganar ventaja, no obstante cuando dio el golpe un resplandor preveniente de la pelirroja la cegó. En cuanto recuperó la vista vio a su presa mirándola de manera desafiante y dijo.

—Solo para que te quede claro: Rafa no es tuyo—Laquesis hizo una mueca y trató de levantarse, pero no pudo, miró hacia atrás de ella y vio horrorizada como la sai que Rafael había perdido en la batalla se había movido de lugar. El arma había atravesado su ropa de tal manera que ella había quedado atascada por la espalda a los rodillos

Abril la miraba con una gran sonrisa y simplemente se puso de pie. Laquesis trató de alcanzar el arma que la mantenía en aquel lugar pero le fue imposible. En ese momento Abril activó un botón en el tremendo aparato y dos rollos gigantes de plástico para emplayar flanquearon a la chica, dieron vueltas alrededor de ella envolviéndola por completo y acallando sus gritos repletos de amenazas

Cuando la acecina estuvo completamente cubierta en plástico para emplayar, la chica de ojos azules fue por ella y arrastró fuera de las bandas transportadoras, posteriormente cortó el plástico alrededor de su nariz y ojos, impidiéndole así a la chica del mechón rojo hablar, pero permitiéndole ver y respirar

—Bien, eso te enseñará a no meterte conmigo—la pelirroja le dio un tremendo derechazo en la cara—eso fue por besar a Rafael—después remató con un pequeño golpe en la nariz—y eso fue por insultar a Casey—luego comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba su tortuga, sin embargo no se percató que la chica de ojos grises con un gran esfuerzo sacó una tachuela de uno de sus bolsillos, para luego comenzar a perforar con dificultad el plástico que la mantenía inmovilizada.

…

Mikey estaba dormido en la habitación, Clarise se acomodaba por tercera vez en su asiento, ver a la tortuga pecosa roncar desde hacía media hora ya la estaba cansando, pero sabía que no despertaría pronto, después de todo los medicamentos que sus hermanos le daban todos los días para aliviar el dolor eran tan fuertes que sin importar que una aplanadora le pasara encima, el de naranja no despertaba. Las peleas de Jul y Donnie habían comprobado más de una vez que los ruidos no podían perturbar el profundo descanso del menor de los Hamato y para la felina blanca ver la televisión ya resultaba aburrido. Había visto toda la programación tres veces al menos y solamente era divertido cuando la tortuga de naranja hacía bromas al respecto. La gatita blanca suspiró y decidió caminar un rato por la casa mientras su querida tortuga babeaba la nueva almohada que Jul acababa de regalarle

Hacía un rato ya que su hermana mayor se había encerrado en uno de los cuartos del departamento como ya se había convertido en costumbre desde hacía algunos días. La de ojos rubí sabía que su querida hermanita planeaba una sorpresa para Dientes Chuecos, pero no sabía exactamente qué era, así que decidió hacer acto de presencia en el lugar. La dulce minina se paró a la entrada del cuarto

—¿Puedo ayudarte Jul?—Dijo Clarise mientras tomaba unos plumones del piso y comenzaba a examinarlos

—No—contestó la mayor asomando la cabeza de una esquina formada con cartón negro

—Pero estoy aburrida—Replicó la de pelaje negro mientras tomaba unos plumones que se encontraban en el piso

—¿De Mikey?—la de ojos verdes se alejó para examinar su obra

—No, no de Mikey… está dormido y no hay poder humano que pueda despertarlo en este momento—Clarise se acercó a un par de sillas puestas junto a una pequeña mesa circular y se sentó—Y eso es culpa de los medicamentos que le recetó Dientes Chuecos—

—Ya sabes que no me gusta que le digas así, además se los dan por su propio bien—Jul se colocó los dedos en el mentón mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza, luego separó sus dedos dejando un poco de polvo blanco de gis en su pelaje

—Ok, ok, ya no le diré así—Clarise sonrió a su hermana mientras se hacía señas para que se sacudiera el polvo de la barbilla—Por lo menos no frente a ti—Jul rodó los ojos y siguió trabajando—Veo que has decidido ignorar la plática que tuvimos hoy—

—No, no la ignoré—la de ojos verdes dejó el gis blanco y comenzó a buscar con la vista otro que localizó en la mesa junto a la que estaba su hermanita, le hizo una seña con la mirada para que se lo entregara

—¿Entonces por qué sigues haciendo esto? ¿Le vas a contar quien eres y te dejarás de tanto drama?—Clarise apartó el objeto para asegurarse de que su hermana mayor le contestara, esta solo suspiró y tomó asiento en la mesa

—Tal vez le diga—cuando la mayor dijo esto la de pelaje blanco no pudo disimular su interés—Intentaré conquistarlo y si al final consigo que él se enamore aun con todo y mi mutación, le confesaré todo—luego de esto la mayor estiró el brazo para tratar de arrebatarle el gis a la de ojos rojos que había abierto la boca a toda su capacidad debido a lo sorprendida que estaba, el intento fracasó y la menor dejó salir un grito de emoción

—¿Entonces vas a coquetearle?—preguntó la de pelaje blanco mientras mantenía el objeto tan lejos de su hermana como le era posible

—¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no voy a coquetearle, ni siquiera sabría como hacer eso—Jul jaló a su hermana y le arrebató la pequeña tiza, esta refunfuño, pero la plática le resultaba más interesante que el haber perdido aquella competencia

—¿Entonces como conseguirás que el chico más distraído de la historia deje de ver bichitos en su telescopio para verte a ti? Eso sin mencionar que tendrías que lograr que dejen de gritonearse los primeros 5 minutos de cada conversación y se disculparse los próximos 10—Clarise apoyó los codos en la mesa para luego recargar su mentón en el dorso de las manos que entrelazó coquetamente

—Para empezar es un microscopio, no un telescopio… los telescopios se usan para otras cosas y… no sé—Jul tomó una silla y se subió a ella para comenzar a pintar más alto

—Tienes que coquetearle, y no de una manera sutil, señorita "pudorosa", tienes que ser un poco más directa, más abierta, más ardiente, tienes que ser descarada—cuando Clarise dijo esto Jul le aventó el gis con el que estaba trabajando, este rebotó en la cabeza de la de ojos rojos y fue a dar al piso.

—Y-yo…yo no pienso ser descarada ¿Qué te pasa?—la mayor comenzó a buscar el gis en el suelo, cuando lo encontró se molestó al darse cuenta que se había partido en dos, tuvo que resignarse a que el trabajo sería un poco más lento, pero había valido la pena.

—Pero puedes serlo… si te lo propones—contestó la menor mientras se sobaba la cabeza y se quitaba el polvito de color azul del gis que la impactó

—No sé coquetear Clarise, yo nunca le he coqueteado a nadie… eso no es mi estilo—el sonrojo en las mejillas de la mayor era tan evidente que su hermanita no puso evitar sonreír divertida

—Eres un gato, los gatos sabemos coquetear por naturaleza, solo tienes que caminar de manera traviesa, recargarte aquí y allá con actitud seductora, tal vez tocarlo alguna que otra vez para ponerlo nervioso, pero no mucho para que no sienta invadido su espacio personal—la gatita blanca había empezado a caminar por el cuarto viendo los detalles del lugar que estaba creando su hermana, cuando la mayor detuvo su trabajo y volteó a verla extrañada

—¿Tú le coqueteas a Mikey?—Preguntó la de pelaje negro de manera tan sorpresiva que la de ojos rojos volteó rápidamente y la miró asustada

—¿Nooo?—dijo la menor con el tono más falso que Jul había escuchado

—¡Mentirosa! Tú le coqueteas a Mikey—Jul bajó de un salto de la silla y comenzó a aproximarse a su hermanita con una enorme sonrisa burlona

—Ya te dije que yo no hago eso—Clarise se esforzó por dibujar una sonrisa pero en cambio le salió una mueca de preocupación, su hermana mayor ya estaba demasiado cerca de ella, y eso la ponía nerviosa

—¡Aja!—La mayor no tuvo que decir nada más para dejar en claro que no le creía ni media palabra a Clarise

—Y además aunque fuera así, esta platica no se trata de mi, se trata de ti y Dient… quiero decir Donnie—la menor volvió a tomar asiento en la mesita—¿Y si te ayudo?—La mayor la miró molesta

—No—contestó enérgica la de falsos ojos verdes

—¿Por qué no?—Replicó la otra con actitud berrinchuda

—Porque si Donatello se enamora de mi debe ser real, no porque otros metieron su cuchara—dijo Jul mientras trazaba enérgicamente en el cartón negro

—Pues al paso que llevan eso pasará cuando tengan 80 años—la mayor miró con ojos coléricos a la de pelaje blanco y esta comprendió que su hermana hablaba en serio—Está bien, está bien… no trataré de influir en él ¿Feliz?—La mayor la miró satisfecha y asintió "Pero no significa que no pueda intentar influir en los demás para que ellos le den una ayudadita a Dientes Chuecos" pensó la menor para sus adentros mientras formulaba ideas para hacer que ese distraído genio pusiera al fin sus ojos en su hermana mayor

…

Cuando Leo y Donnie llegaron Abril estaba tratando de despertar a Rafael con pequeños golpes en las mejillas, pero el chico no reaccionaba

—Abril ¿estás bien?—Preguntó el genio y corrió al encuentro de la chica que lo abrazó desesperada

—¡Donnie! Que bueno que estas aquí. Yo estoy bien pero no sé que le hizo a Rafa—La pelirroja se veía increíblemente preocupada, casi al punto de las lágrimas. El ninja de bandana morada se acercó para escuchar los latidos del corazón de su hermano y después comprobó que su respiración fuera regular.

—Sus signos vitales son lentos, pero no parece ser serio, en mi opinión le administraron una dosis ínfima de escopolamina, un alcaloide tripánico que sirve como depresor de las terminales nerviosas y el cerebro—todos miraron al genio con cara de extrañados y este puso cara de fastidio—Lo sedaron—contestó cortante

—P-pero ¿Estará bien verdad?—Preguntó insistente Abril

—Eso creo, pero necesito hacer algunas pruebas—contestó la inteligente tortuga

—¿Y las acecinas?—preguntó el mayor

—Morta se quedó peleando contra los Krangs y gracias a Rafa pude encargarme de Laquesis—contestó la chica de pecas mientras acariciaba con cuidado la mejilla del ninja de bandana roja

—Bien, en ese caso hay que irnos ya, con Rafa así, es preferible evitar un enfrentamiento—el mayor se echó a la espalda a su musculoso hermano, mientras que Donatello y Abril le seguían de cerca. La pelirroja volteó un par de veces a un rincón obscuro, pero la preocupación por el estado del ninja temperamental fue más fuerte y decidió ignorar esta vez a su intuición para partir lo antes posible de aquel lugar

En aquel obscuro rincón, donde los ojos de Abril no pudieron penetrar una chica de ojos grises terminaba de liberar uno de sus pies del plástico para emplayar, mientras observaba el escape de los ninjas

—¿Donnie?… así que tú eres Donatello Hamato, ahora veo porque eres difícil de encontrar—dijo la jovencita mientras dejaba caer una tachuela al piso

…

Jul había recibido ya hacía algunos minutos el mensaje de su adorado genio informándole que iban rumbo al departamento, que todos estaban bien. Ella le contestó con un simple "Los esperamos". Su trabajo aun no estaba terminado, pero quería recibir a los chicos y saber lo antes posible lo que había pasado con Rafael. Miró por última vez su obra, se sacudió el gis que le había quedado en el pelaje y se preparó para recibirlos.

Algún tiempo después llegaron a su balcón un atarantado Rafael que había despertado pero aun no recobraba el control completo de su cuerpo, y un desgastado Leonardo que sostenía a su musculoso hermano cuidando que el intepestuoso chico no intentara caminar por sí solo, lo cual seguramente hubiera resultado en un seguro golpe para el obstinado ninja. Para sorpresa de todos, bajo los efectos de la droga, Rafa parecía aun más terco que de costumbre.

Donnie llegó unos minutos después junto con Abril, quien apenas llegó corrió junto al ninja de rojo, al cual miraba casi sin parpadear. La pelirroja regañaba ocasionalmente por intentar valerse por sí mismo y unos se miraban a otros preguntándose por qué ella de pronto ponía tanta atención al cuidado del de ojos verdes

—Eres un terco Rafael, entiende que aun no estas bien—se quejó la chica y el ninja de las sais le enseño la lengua de manera juguetona. Los presentes sonrieron divertidos, bueno todos menos Jul que suspiró al darse cuenta que su tortuga seguía, como siempre, cerca de la pelirroja.

Leo dejó a su temperamental al cuidado de los otros dos al darse cuenta que Jul se encaminaba rumbo a la cocina. Esto no pasó desapercibido para el genio que disimuladamente buscó un punto desde el que pudiera mirar lo que pasaba sin aparecer demasiado obvio, mientras simulaba poner atención a aquellos con los que se había quedado

—¡Ash ya déjame! ¿Te crees Bobonardo o qué?—dijo el ninja de bandana roja como reacción a que la chica pecosa lo atrajera con toda su fuerza hacia el sofá cuando este intentó ponerse por tercera vez de pie, mientras tanto Donatello miraba la expresión atenta de Jul al escuchar lo que Leo pronunciaba en un tono tan moderado que el genio maldijo internamente las buenas costumbres de su líder.

—Si no te estas quieto te ataré al sofá yo misma—Rafa se rio a carcajada abierta ante tal aseveración, para después hacer una trompetilla que el de morado ni siquiera notó, pues el rubor que subía por las mejillas de la de ojos verdes lo tenía demasiado ocupado. Sentía un nudo en el estómago de pensar en todo lo que esa chica podría estarle contando a su hermano, tal vez alguna anécdota que nadie sabía o algún secreto que no le había confiado a nadie más, que no le había confiado a él. Aquella simple idea lo hacía sentir molesto, pues aun cuando había arriesgado la vida esa misma tarde por ella, la chica se ponía a hablar con su hermano apenas llegaban. El joven de ojos castaños bufó molesto, pero la pelirroja y Rafael ni siquiera le prestaron atención por continuar en su pelea

—Ya O'neil, ni mis tres hermanos juntos pueden detenerme cuando quiero hacer algo ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú podrás?—el impertinente chico trató de abrazar a Abril pero esta se escabulló para luego mirarlo con ojos de pistola, afortunadamente para ella su mejor amigo parecía distraído con algo más, así que no parecía haberse darse cuenta de lo obvio que estaba siendo el chico de los ojos verdes

Aquello que mantenía ocupado esos ojos castaños se volvió más inquietante cuando se dio cuenta que Leo se había puesto serio, y después de decir algo con su rostro más formal la chica asintió con una enorme sonrisa, mientras una expresión emocionada se dibujaba en aquel rostro felino. Eso no pudo más que hacer hervir la sangre de Donatello de nuevo ¿Qué había preguntado Leo? ¿Por qué ella había dicho que sí? ¿Qué pudo haberle dicho su hermano que la hiciera tan feliz? Eso había sido suficiente.

—Necesito un café—fue lo único que dijo para excusarse de sus dos acompañantes. Rafael sonrió ampliamente mientras hacia el ademán de mover las cejas, en cambio la chica de ojos azules solo lo miró con fastidio.

Se escuchó una leve bofetada pero Donnie ni siquiera volteó. El chico caminó decidido a interrumpir lo que fuera que estuviera pasando en esa cocina

—Ahora solo hay que decirle a Donnie—Comentó feliz Leonardo

—¿Decirme qué?—interrumpió el genio de mala gana

—¡Oh aquí estas! ¿Quieres decirle tú?—preguntó el de azul mientras miraba a la chica de pelaje negro. Esta volteó hacia su genio completamente emocionada pero al verlo con esa cara de pocos amigos, borró su sonrisa, se quedó callada y luego negó con la cabeza—Jul acaba de aceptar que ella y Clarise se vuelvan parte del equipo, de hecho harán equipo contigo… claro solo si tu quieres—Cuando Leo terminó estas palabras Donnie lo miró extrañado

—¿Qué?—fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar aun con el ceño fruncido

—Las chicas se encargarán de infiltrar tus cucarachas espías en los lugares que necesitemos—Leo mostró orgullo por la gran idea táctica que había tenido y su esbelto hermano no pudo más que mirarlo atónito—¡Solo imagínalo! Podríamos saber lo que hacen Mordida de Araña, Vivora Alga y hasta Spike sin tener que estar ahí, eso nos ayudará a elegir mejor nuestras batallas y estar un paso delante de nuestros enemigos siempre—Donnie pasó sus ojos de Leo a Jul y de regreso, de nuevo se sentía como un tonto por haber mal interpretado las cosas

—Si te molesta que yo esté en el equipo, Clarise puede pasar por las cucarachas espías a tu laboratorio, no tendrías que tratar directamente conmigo—aclaró la de ojos verdes con tono desanimado al notar la actitud extraña que tenía el genio

—Nooooo—dijo rápidamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello—E-está bien, no me molesta que vayas tú, es solo que…—el chico volvió a ver a su hermano que sonreía de oreja a oreja—…es solo que no me lo esperaba—Leo tomó de nuevo la palabra

—¡Excelente! entonces en cuanto Mikey esté bien y ustedes nos visiten en casa, comenzaremos con la operación—Fue cuando su hermano mayor mencionó el hecho de que las chicas los visitarían, que Donnie se dio cuenta qué era lo que ela le contaba a su hermano con ese tremendo sonrojo en las mejillas. Seguramente explicaba los resultados de la entrevista que tuvieron con Splinter, y considerando lo nerviosa que se puso Jul, era algo prácticamente obvio que estaría avergonzada, por lo que joven de ojos castaños no pudo más que sentirse como un completo bobo

…

Mientras en la cocina Jul, Leo y Donnie bebían café y discutían de las nuevas estrategias, un medio drogado Rafael besaba por tercera vez a Abril hasta dejarla sin aliento

—Deja de hacer eso ¿Qué les vamos a decir si se dan cuenta?—dijo la chica justo antes de ser besada de nuevo por el ninja al que en esos momentos poco le importaba lo que sus hermanos pudieran decir al respecto. La pelirroja lo empujó un par de veces y el chico al fin separó sus labios de los de ella

—Ya deja de preocuparte, a nadie le va a importar—Rafa la miró con aire engreído y luego se acercó de nuevo a ella, pero la chica se separó.

—Me parece maravilloso que pienses eso, porque TU LE VAS A DECIR A DONNIE que estamos saliendo y yo le diré a Casey—la chica le puso el dedo índice en la frente y la empujó suavemente

—Claro, no hay problema—el chico tomó aire y trató de gritar—Don…—en ese momento la jovencita de ojos azules le tapó la boca con ambas manos

—¡Nooo! Lo harás cuando estés en tus cinco sentidos, no quiero que después me eches la culpa de que Donnie dejo de hablarte porque dijiste alguna tontería—Era obvio que la pelirroja estaba preocupada por como podría esto afectar la relación entre los dos hermanos, sin embargo al de ojos verdes en ese momento poco le importaba y lo demostró lamiendo la mano que tenía aprisionada su boca. Esto provocó que la chica lo soltara con cara de asco, para luego limpiarse en su short—Eres un asqueroso Rafael—El chico simplemente sonrió pícaramente

—No seas delicada, nos besamos en la boca ¿Qué tan diferente es que lama tu mano?—la chica molesta le sacó la lengua y él simplemente le pasó la palma de su mano para estar parejos. La pecosa jovencita lo miró furibunda, para luego correr al baño a lavarse la boca. Rafa se encogió de hombros y tomó el control remoto para ver un poco de televisión en lo que se le pasaba el fuerte mareo que aun tenía.

…

Morta curaba las heridas de su querida aprendiz con paciencia y cariño

—La subestimaste—dijo la mujer de larga cabellera negra

—Lo sé—contestó la jovencita mientras hacia una mueca debido al ardor que le provocaba el paso del algodón empapado en alcohol—Lo siento—

—Está bien, de todas manera no importa, ya tendremos otra oportunidad—la mujer de ojos azules se encogió de hombros

—Él es una tortuga—Laquesis soltó la noticia sin el menor miramiento y su maestra detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para observarla como tratando de saber si bromeaba—Lo vi, la chica lo llamó Donnie—La mujer de largos cabellos negros miró a otro lado pensativa y luego colocó la última gaza a su aprendiz

—¿Esta segura, Laquesis?—Morta guardó las cosas, colocó el botiquín en la mesa y se paró frente a la ventana para observar la ciudad.

—Usaba un bo y los documentos que robamos de la caja fuerte de la familia Lee decían que era el tercer hijo. Todo tiene sentido, había otras dos tortugas, una de bandana azul, Rafael de bandana roja y el de bandana violeta, al que la pelirroja llamó Donnie… diminutivo de Donatello. Tiene que ser él—La jovencita de mechón rojo se recostó en la cama para ver el techo mientras su maestra contemplaba las primeras gotas de lluvia caer

—Entonces ¿Cirse está comprometida con una tortuga mutante?—la mujer sonrió burlona—parece que los gustos raros son hereditarios… o tal vez no—Morta volteó a ver a su aprendiz

—Creo que tengo una idea para localizarlos—comentó la chica mientras dejaba pasar de largo las indirectas de su maestra

—Bien haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero no te expongas demasiado—Morta continuó viendo la lluvia caer mientras encaraba a la posibilidad de que en algún momento tuviera que enfrentarse al líder del clan Hamato

…

Una feliz Clarise disfrutaba que todos los hermanos estuvieran demasiado ocupados como para prestarle singular atención al menor de los Hamato, así que ella pudo pasar tiempo a solas con la tortuga de ojos azul cielo.

El nuevo proyecto del joven de bandana naranja la tenía emocionada y el entusiasmo de los dos por conseguir una obra dinámica, vigorizante, pero sobre todo divertida se había vuelto su principal tema de conversación aquella noche

—¿Tú crees que Jul acepte participar en la obra?—dijo Mikey con un poco de inseguridad, la joven tortuga había notado que la hermana mayor era algo tímida y reservada, eso debido a que, a excepción de las veces que discutía con su hermano genio, la chica de ojos verdes no gustaba de alzar la voz.

—Claro que aceptará, ustedes le agradan mucho y algo me hace creer que le agarrará cariño a tu padre—Lo que decía la chica de ojos rojos era mucho más que una suposición, conocía muy bien a su hermana y era por eso que le resultaba evidente que la mayor había desarrollado por el hombre rata un cariño y una gratitud comparables solo con la que se le tienen a un padre. La hermosa felina de pelaje blanco se acomodó mejor en la cama junto al enfermo y continuó su platica—¿Y ya pensaste que tipo de obra quieres?—la chica comenzó a acicalar su suave pelaje con su lengua mientras esperaba la respuesta del tierno ninja

—Leo no estaba convencido de ninguna de las ideas que le presenté, pero ahora que ustedes pueden ayudarnos estoy seguro que no se opondrá a que hagamos esta—La tortuga pecosa mostró a la gatita la libreta en la que hasta hacía apenas algunas horas su hermano mayor había revisado. De todas, el chico de ojos azul cielo señaló con uno de sus dedos la penúltima línea

—¿Comedia romántica?—Dijo Clarise con un tono casi pícaro, esto podía ayudar mucho a los nuevos planes que tenía para hacer que el distraído hermano genio empezara a desarrollar sentimientos románticos por su hermana—¿Sabes? Creo que es una excelente idea—dijo la gatita de ojos para luego volver a pasar la lengua por el lustroso pelo.

…

Pasaban ya de las cuatro de la mañana, todos estaban dormidos. Rafael en el cuarto de invitados, Leo en el cuarto minimalista junto con Mikey, Donnie en el sillón y finalmente Clarise y Abril se habían quedado en el cuarto principal. Cada uno disfrutaba de un sueño reparador, todos menos Jul, que al fin había terminado su importante sorpresa. Leo había decidido que el grupo completo pasaría la noche ahí, pues no quería que se separaran considerando el estado de Rafael, no obstante durante los últimos momento de obscuridad dos de los cuatro hermanos regresarían a casa, entre ellos Donnie. La gatita negra lo pensó por unos minutos y al final llegó a una conclusión. Debía mostrarle su regalo al genio ahora que tenía oportunidad, pues no estaba segura si él volvería pronto.

La jovencita echó un vistazo a su cuarto donde Abril dormía en un saco de dormir. Se suponía que Clarise dormiría en la cama, pero su terror por dormir sola había hecho de las suyas y la gatita blanca dormía acurrucada a la pelirroja que parecía cómoda de usar la pancita de la felina como almohada. La chica de ojos verdes cerró la puerta con cuidad y luego caminó hasta la sala, parecía que toda la actividad y estrés habían dejado agotados a los hermanos, pues ninguno despertó a pesar de siempre estar alertas.

En el sillón Donatello descansaba plácidamente, sus pies colgaban en el aire, ya que al parecer el mueble era corto para la estatura del esbelto muchacho. Jul pudo escuchar como hacía un sonido chistoso al respirar, debido al aire pasaba por el hueco entre sus dientes, que provocaba aquel efecto que a ella le resultaba tierno y encantador. La única vez que Cirse lo vio descansar hasta el punto de no reaccionar a su entorno, fue cuando estuvo envenenado, pero aquella ocasión su respiración era tan pausada y débil que el joven de ojos castaños nunca produjo ningún sonido.

La felina se puso de rodillas frente al sofá y lo miró un momento. Mientras recorría con la mirada esas gallardas facciones pensó que aun cuando había perdido mucho el día que mutó, no se arrepentía, pues gracias a ello hoy su ninja de bandana violeta podía dormir tranquilo y seguro. Eso hacía que valía cualquier cosa que ella hubiera tenido que sacrificar, incluso el estar junto a él. Tal vez aquellos falsos ojos verdes lo miraron con demasiado interés porque el joven comenzó a abrir los ojos y respingó al darse cuenta que Jul estaba frente a el

—Shhh—exclamó ella mientras ponía su dedo índice frente a sus labios—No vayas a despertar a los demás—El chico la miró medio dormido sin comprender por qué ella estaba ahí a mitad de la noche—Quiero mostrarte algo—dijo la felina mientras se ponía de pie y le extendía la mano al genio. El chico bostezó cansado y luego tomó la mano que la jovencita le había extendido para dejarse guiar por ella. Parpadeó un par de veces pues sus ojos y luego se los talló, tenía todavía mucho sueño, además de que aun no se habían acostumbrado a la obscuridad, no obstante la chica de ojos verdes lo guiaba sin titubear por el departamento, como si lo conociera a ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué pasa?—dijo finalmente Donnie cuando se detuvieron frente a una puerta cerrada en el fondo del departamento. Tal vez ese lugar había sido pensado como un cuarto de juegos de almacenamiento, pensó el joven, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la respuesta de la chica

—¿Podrías cerrar los ojos?—El esbelto muchacho dudó un momento pero esos ilusionados ojos verdes le hicieron confiar, así que simplemente accedió a lo que la jovencita pedía y al instante escuchó la puerta abrirse. Jul lo guio todavía por una corta distancia, luego ella soltó su mano y finalmente pudo escuchar como la puerta se cerraba de nuevo—Ya puedes abrirlos—dijo la joven en tono nervioso pero dulce.

Las pupilas del chico se dilataron con la luz y tardó un poco en acostumbrarse, pero en cuanto pudo ver con claridad quedó maravillado. Era un mundo hecho completamente en cartoncillo negro, gis, algunos muebles pequeños y manualidades que trataban de asemejar cosas de la realidad. También alcanzó a notar algunas fotografías pegadas por acá y por allá, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la ventana simulada en la pared que dejaba ver una fotografía de la Torre Eiffel.

—¡Pero qué hermoso!—dijo el chico asombrado. Jul le acercó unos audífonos que estaban conectados al celular rosa y él se los colocó. En ese instante el bullicio de una ciudad acompañado de personas hablando en un idioma que él reconoció como francés deleitaron su oído.

—Quería agradecerte por todo: por no darte por vencido para que nos llevemos bien, por ser tan amable conmigo aunque nos siempre tengo el mejor carácter… por el esfuerzo que hiciste hoy para intentar ayudarme a escapar de esa nave—Jul miraba hacia abajo y había volteado ligeramente la cara, parecía algo abochornada pues el genio logró ver un ligero tono rojo que resaltaba con su negro pelaje

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Era lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo sin tu intervención seguramente habría sido yo el capturado por la nave fantasma—el chico se rascó la nuca avergonzado.

—Pero yo quiero hacerlo—dijo ella y el chico de ojos castaños sintió como su pulso se aceleró ligeramente. La felina continuó hablando—La otra vez, cuando me ayudaste a preparar el Spagueti me dijiste que te gustaría viajar, así que pensé que compartir contigo un poco de los lugares a los que yo tuve oportunidad de ir—Donnie la miró increíblemente sorprendido, no podía recordar que alguien hubiera hecho algo tan increíble por él, era un regalo tan elaborado y detallado, que simplemente no podía creerse que fuera justo ella, la chica con la que siempre peleaba, quien hubiera hecho tal cosa por él

La de pelaje negro le sonrió con timidez para después agarras su mano y llevarlo a tomar asiento en una de las sillas que estaba junto a una pequeña mesa

—En Francia a un hermoso bistró, la gente es amable y están acostumbrados a los visitantes porque muy cerca está el monumento más representativo que tienen—la chica señaló la ventana dibujada que enmarcaba la fotografía de la popular torre francesa. El genio miró complacido el simulado lugar cuando una adorable pieza de violín empezó a sonar en los audífonos.

—En París tienen una hermosa costumbre, hay espacios designados para los artistas independientes en diferentes partes de la ciudad, ellos pueden tocar algún instrumento, declamar o mostrar cualquier tipo de espectáculo que deseen y son alentados por los transeúntes que arrojan monedas y billetes al estuche de su instrumento o a algún otro lugar que ellos designen. Esa pieza que escuchas, la tocó un violinista la primera noche que caminé por las calles de la ciudad de la luz y me pareció muy hermosa—Jul se recargó en la mesa y observó como el genio cerraba los ojos para dejarse llevar por la tranquilizadora melodía. Mientras hacía eso sus dedos pegaban rítmicamente en el mantel y la chica sonrió, parte de la experiencia era brindar un viaje sensorial al genio, algo que él no pudiera encontrar en un libro, un momento lo más parecido posible a haber estado en ese preciso lugar.

El regalo no paró ahí, la chica lo guio a través de diferentes pasillos que conectaban a lugares de distintos países y ciudades, cada una con su pista de audio y diferentes cosas por tocar que habían maravillado a Jul cuando viajó y ahora quería compartir con el ser más especial en el universo para ella.

Su vuelta al mundo finalizó en un hermoso jardín japonés, en cuyo centro había un árbol de cerezo en flor. Los pétalos rosas habían sido simulados con papel terciopelo y un ventilador oculto ayudaba a dar el efecto que tantos habían visto en películas y animaciones provenientes del país del sol naciente. Al fondo había una fotografía del monte Fuji y en otro punto podía verse la imagen de un templo.

La chica le entregó a su tortuga uno de los clásicos amuletos de la suerte y el chico pasó los dedos por la tela pintada cuidadosamente.

—Sé que debería de estar bordado, pero nunca aprendí a hacerlo—se disculpó la chica, pero lo que más le llamó la atención al joven era que los trazos parecían no haber sido hechos en el orden correcto, por lo que pudo ver ella sabía hablar tal idioma pero tal vez no sabía escribirlo. Igual el joven se guardó el pequeño objeto en su cinturón y luego acompaño a la chica que se sentó debajo de árbol artificial.

Los pequeños papeles que simulaban los delicados pétalos caían con una sutileza y gracia casi poética, pero la gatita negra prácticamente ni los veía, estaba concentrada contemplando la expresión de su genio que paseó sus ojos por el lugar, deleitándose con el asombroso trabajo que había hecho la felina. Aspiró el perfume artificial de cerezo que estaba impregnado en el lugar, otro pequeño detalle que Jul agregó y escuchó desde los audífonos la música tradicional japonesa que la dueña de aquellos ojos verdes había seleccionado especialmente para este momento. El joven de bandana morada estaba fascinado.

—Es lo más lindo que he visto en mi vida—dijo él mientras volteaba a ver a Jul, pero esta se había quedado profundamente dormida. Todas las noches de desvelo y la demandante actividad física que había tenido en los días anteriores al fin le habían pasado factura, así que Donnie guardó silencio para poder contemplarla sin que fuera a despertar.

Quitó un pequeño pétalo artificial que cayó cerca de una de las orejas de la gatita, para luego centrar toda su atención en esa expresión vulnerable y apacible que lo hacía sentir tanta tranquilidad.

El cuerpo de la chica comenzó a dejarse caer hacia un lado, así que Donnie la guio con suavidad para que se recargara su hombro, como si aquella proximidad entre ambos fuera lo más natural del mundo. No obstante, el chico comenzó a sonrojarse de inmediato y sin querer una tímida sonrisa asomó de sus labios de manera inconsciente. Era un momento construido únicamente de perfección y belleza.

Incluso aquel cosquilleo que sintió Donatello en el estómago, producto de la respiración de la chica en su cuello, le pareció algo tan dulce al joven de ojos castaños que no pudo evitar mirla un par de segundos más, para luego besar la frente de la gatita con suavidad.

Después de aquel espontaneo acto, el genio suspiró pensativo. Sabía que no debió de haberlo hecho, pues en ningún momento la chica de ojos verdes había dado su consentimiento para tal cosa. Sin embargo no se arrepentía, pues ese simple acto le dio paz, una paz que no podía explicarse, que no había sentido desde hacía ya muchos meses y que, aunque no se había dado cuenta, necesitaba desesperadamente para que su alma estuviera completa de nuevo. Fue por ello que se prometió a si mismo que ella jamás lo sabría, se guardaría ese beso para él, en algún lugar donde nadie pudiera tocarlo, donde nadie pudiera sospechar que sucedió pero que le permitiera revivir ese dulce momento siempre que lo necesitara.

…

_Hasta aquí queda el capítulo 28. Espero que les gustara y me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar, porque sé que los tuve en suspenso todo este tiempo, pero todo salió bien ;) . Los invito como cada final de capítulo a que me envíen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, quejas, demandas, cachetadas virtuales, abrazos psicológicos o lo que se les antoje, todo será bien recibido. Sin más por el momento me despido y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._


	29. LA RESACA DEL REMORDIMIENTO CAP 29

_Bienvenidos al capítulo 29, el cual escribí en conmemoración de mi cumpleaños (que fue el mes pasado, pero ya que le hago, soy algo lenta para escribir últimamente). De antemano me disculpo por la cantidad de escenas melosas, celos descontrolados, la cachetada que aparecerá por ahí, pero sobre todo me disculpo porque no habrá vistosas batallas. Tal vez a algunos este capítulo no les parezca tan interesante, pero era muy importante acomodar algunas cosas para la trama, más adelante verán porque ;)_

_raphaelblue62: Pues parece que la pelirroja es mucho menos pasiva que antes n_n, y sí, a Rafa no se le quita lo intenso ni drogado. Espero que este capítulo te guste aunque no contiene tanto del ninja de ojos verdes_

_leirbag7: Pues si tardé en actualizar, aunque creo que menos que la última vez. He prometido que terminaré este fanfic y no quitaré el dedo del renglón, aunque me tarde un poco en actualizar, así que no te preocupes, sin importar cuanto tarde esta historia tendrá final. Estaba muy interesada en saber qué opinabas de la pelea final de la pelirroja, pasé días pensando como podría ingeniárselas para enfrentar a Laquesis. Por lo de la manera en la que se liberó Jul, admito que usar los nombres de las piezas resultó confuso, lo tomaré muy en cuenta para la próxima ocasión. Sí es una tristeza que no pueda poner fácilmente a Karai en todos los capítulos, después de todo el estar en el bando contrario me ha dificultado un poco las cosas en esos día en que todo es cuestión solo de drama sin batallas, no obstante te aseguro que la espera valdrá la pena. Debo decirte que no te equivocas con tus teorías respecto a lo que dijo Morta, aun hay algo muy importante que no se ha revelado de los padres de Cirse, pero no creo que tarde mucho en salir. Ojalá también te guste este capítulo, aun cuando es mucho drama y poca acción_

_LM Burton: Jejejeje debo admitir que no he visto hotel Transilvania, me alegra que te gustara la última escena, pasé algún tiempo planeando las cosas y quería que fuera muy parecida a las clásicas escenas románticas japonesas, más que nada porque por el momento no puedo recurrir mucho a las raíces coreanas de Cirse. Haces que me dé un poquito de pena con eso de considerarme una celebridad. Puedo asegurarte que soy la persona más normal del mundo y precisamente por eso te agradezco más tus lindas palabras y porras. Desde luego que te tomo en cuenta, todos mis lectores son importantes para mí y más si se tomaron la molestia de enviarme una review, es lo menos que puedo hacer n_n. Espero que este capítulo también te guste_

_Bittersweet: Síiii lo admito, me tardé mil años en actualizar antes y ahora, lo siento. Sé que a ti te gustará mucho el capítulo porque tiene muuuuchas escenas de celos, pero Donnie solito se lo está buscando. En cuanto a la pelea de Laquesis y Abril, espero no haber empoderado demasiado a la pelirroja, pero como siempre he leído que se le considera una chica inteligente según los creadores, pensé que pelear con estrategia sería la única forma en la que podría ganar. Espero no haberme salido mucho de su personalidad original, si así lo consideras no dudes en hacérmelo saber, ya te he dicho antes que me encanta recibir tus reviews y es porque siempre eres tan auténtica._

_Leonela: Pues no me quedó claro lo de la pregunta de "Qué tipo de malas son Laquesis y Morta?" es que pensé en varias interpretaciones que se les podría dar a la pregunta, no sé si te refieres a que no son tan malas como para ser acecinas, o a que no te queda claro su rol como villanas en la trama. Me enteré que creaste cuenta y traté de mandarte un mensaje privado para preguntarte, pero me di cuenta que no tenías habilitada esa opción, pero si me dices exactamente qué te interesa saber de ellas, con mucho gusto te respondo dentro de lo permitido para seguir disfrutando la trama ;) . Independiente de esto, quería agradecerte que mantengas el interés en mi fanfic y cualquier crítica o comentario que quieras hacerme llegar, será bien recibido._

_Sin más por el momento, aquí está el capítulo de hoy._

…

**LA RESACA DEL REMORDIMIENTO**

…

Jul no volvió o a ver a Donnie en el transcurso de lo que quedaba de la estancia de Mikey. La mañana en la que el joven de ojos castaños se fue para no regresar, ella despertó junto al cerezo artificial. Clarise no fue a buscarla, pues el genio aseguró que debía dejarla dormir y considerando que era el primer acercamiento que la mayor hacía para ganarse el corazón del "ñoño ese", la gatita de ojos rojos decidió no intervenir.

En cuanto la chica de pelaje negro, apenas despertó se topó con la noticia de que Donnie se había ido y pasaría algunos días investigando lo que pudiera de esas nuevas adversarias que lograron dejar fuera de combate a Rafael por algunas horas. Claro que esto no fue del agrado de la minina, y lamentaba no haberse podido despedir, sin embargo trató de ser paciente y pensó en aprovechar el tiempo, así que decidió invertir su esfuerzo para prepararse para su último y más difícil examen: trigonometría.

Estaba nerviosa, pues pese a que se esforzaba mucho, no sentía que avanzara a la velocidad adecuada aun cuando, según creía ella, el joven líder se había esmerado por ayudarle a responder todos aquellos problemas a los que la chica no les había encontrado solución. Se sentía cada vez más incómoda con aquella difícil materia. Los temas habían aumentado su dificultad y continuamente había cosas que tenía que consultar en Internet o pedir ayuda a Leo. La jovencita estaba un tanto decepcionada de sí misma y el sentimiento hubiera sido aun peor de haber sabido la verdad: en realidad quien examinaba todos esos ejercicios para ella era Donnie, pues el joven de ojos azules estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo alejaría a esas dos mujeres de su familia y amigos.

En cambio, en la guarida, otra cosa era la que consternaba a Donatello. El joven observaba por largos minutos la hoja rayoneada que su hermano mayor le encomendaba apenas regresaba del enorme departamento. No era que el genio tuviera problemas para encontrar la respuesta al problema matemático, sino que buscaba respuesta a cosas menos concretas. El chico no comprendía qué pasó por su cabeza esos 5 segundos en que dio un beso que no debía, y ya ni hablar de su conciencia que lo estaba matando, al darse cuenta que a solo unos meses de la muerte de su prometida él había hecho algo así.

—Si Cirse estuviera aquí ya me hubiera pateado—dijo incómodo el chico al recordar de nuevo la barbaridad que había hecho. Se reprochaba constantemente el haber bajado la guarida ante alguien que consideraba una completa manipuladora. Eso sin mencionar que si su hermano mayor se interesaba en esa chica sinceramente, como él había empezado a sospechar, todo esto podría causar una ruptura permanente en la familia y no podía permitirlo.

Por su parte la hermana mayor tenía grandes dificultades para concentrarse, porque no entendía la razón por la que el genio se fue sin despedirse. Ella hubiera jurado que las cosas iban mejor, pero el silencio infranqueable del esbelto muchacho la hacía temer que hubiera podido ofenderse por algo. Fue tal la ansiedad, que transcurridos un par de días decidió enviar un mensaje al chico de ojos marrón: "En cuanto tiempo se llevarán a Mikey?" preguntó solo para iniciar una conversación. El chico recibió el texto, y aun cuando algo en su interior se alegró porque ella lo buscara, no se permitió darle demasiada importancia y solo dejó el celular por ahí abandonado, por si ella volvía a escribir o si se decidía a marcar. Bien sabía que no tenía la tremenda fuerza de voluntad de su hermano mayor, por lo que temía flaquear en el último segundo y contestar el teléfono.

La gatita negra esperó por días alguna respuesta, sabía que el genio era obsesivo en su trabajo, y que si estaba ocupado con algún experimento o investigación, tal vez ni siquiera escucharía su celular. La jovencita puso a prueba su frágil voluntad y trató de mantenerse tranquila hasta que una noche, mientras Clarise, Mikey, Rafa y ella veían una película de acción en el cuarto minimalista, un mensaje llegó al teléfono del chico de rojo.

—Vaya, parece que mañana será el gran día—dijo el ninja temperamental mientras guardaba de nuevo su t-phon.

—¿Era Donnie? ¿Al fin vendrá mañana? No lo he visto en años, Bro—la tortuga pecosa abrazó una de sus almohadas emocionadísimo.

—No exageres enano, muy apenas habrá pasado una semana, pero son buenas noticias. El cerebrito dice que mañana nos vamos a casa—contestó el chico de ojos verdes

En el acto Jul revisó su celular, ilusionada con que ella también recibiera un mensaje de la tortuga de morado y aunque una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al notar el ícono que confirmaba haber recibido un texto, el remitente no era de aquel que esperaba, sino de líder: "Mañana iremos por Mikey por la mañana, antes de que salga el sol, y si están de acuerdo pueden acompañarnos para que conozcan la guarida. Sensei las estará esperando para darles la bienvenida" Jul suspiró con desgano, luego se puso de pie para retirarse y llamó a su hermana.

—Clarise hay que irnos a dormir, mañana partiremos temprano con los chicos—

—¿De verdad?—La gatita blanca se levantó tremendamente emocionada y se volvió a ver a Mikey, quien de alguna manera se veía consternado

—¡Noooo! no he hecho mi cuarto en semanas, no pueden ir ahora—exclamó mientras se tomaba la cabeza con aire preocupado, sin embargo la de pelaje claro solo caminó a la puerta ansiosa por poder ir a dormir y conseguir que el tiempo pasara más rápido, fue por ello que no prestó mucha atención a las palabras que dijo

—No te preocupes, no es como que sea algo que no haya visto antes—En ese momento las dos tortugas se voltearon a verla con una expresión de duda en la cara y de inmediato Jul le tapó la boca a la de ojos rubí.

—U-un cuarto desordenado, es a lo que ella se refiere… no es como no haya visto un cuarto desordenado antes ¿V-verdad Clarise?—la gatita negra dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa y la otra asintió aun con la mano de su hermana aun en la boca—Bueno, nos vamos a dormir, que descansen—la mayor arrastró a su pequeña hermana fuera del cuarto y los dos ninjas se miraron extrañados

—Eso fue raro—comentó Rafael a un Mikey que asintió.

—Yo creo que nos están mintiendo—Comentó serio el de bandana naranja—Con lo ordenada que es Jul seguramente Clarise nunca ha visto un cuarto desordenado—Rafael se dio una palmada en la cabeza y arrastró la mano por su cara con una actitud de fastidio que solo su hermano menor podía despertar en él

…

Laquesis había tenido que recurrir a algunos contactos para localizar a un viejo proveedor, uno que hasta hacía un par de años les había dado muy buenos resultados, pero que después de que uno de sus clientes lo implicara en un golpe, el hombre se esfumó. Eso no era realmente un problema para jovencita y sus habilidades para obtener información, había aprendido a rastrear gente tan bien que si su objetivo socializaba, solo tenía que gastar un poco de dinero pero al final lo encontraría.

Aquella noche había llegado a un extraño departamento, demasiado excéntrico para un hombre que supuestamente era tan sobrio, pero ¿Quién podía entender a esos ñoños a los que algunos llamaban genios? La chica se encontraba frente al hombre delgaducho que había decorado el lugar con un sin número de títulos y cabinas transparentes que lucían algunas piezas de electrónicas, supuestamente de creaciones suyas.

—¿Entonces me asegura que este aparato podrá indicarme el sitio exacto donde está el teléfono al que estoy marcando?—Un hombre con lentes de grueso armazón asintió para luego volverse a acomodar en el asiento detrás de ese enorme escritorio.

—Ni siquiera es algo complicado y no me llevará mucho tiempo hacerlo. Puedo asegurarte una efectividad de un 100%. La persona ni siquiera necesita contestar, solo tener el celular prendido—La jovencita del mechón rojo sonrió

—Bien—Laquesis colocó un paquete frente al hombre—entonces le daré la mitad ahora y la otra mitad a contra entrega, pero le aseguro que si esto no funciona regresaré, lo rastrearé y lo romperé ambas piernas. Si pude encontrarlo ahora, podré encontrarlo después—la chica comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y el hombre tragó saliva sonoramente, sabía perfectamente de lo que la chica era capaz

—N-no será necesario señorita, no existe alguien mejor que yo para asuntos de electrónica y rastreo en lo largo o ancho de esta ciudad—El hombre comenzó a contar el dinero intranquilamente y la chica cruzó el umbral de salida, no sin antes hacer una última aclaración

—Otra cosa, como de costumbre, si alguien viene preguntando por mi o por este aparato y usted dice cualquier cosa, el trato quedará cancelado y no podré dar por sentada su seguridad—Laquesis cerró la puerta, salió del edificio y abrió su celular. En él abrió una aplicación y de inmediato la voz del hombre que acababa de ver salió por el auricular.

—Como odio tener que vigilar gente común, son tan sosos—dijo la chica para luego ponerle los audífonos al pequeño aparato y caminar rumbo al cuarto de hotel que actualmente usaban su maestra y ella. La aprendiz de acecina estaba tan concentrada en el sonido de su celular que fue incapaz de notar que desde la lejanía, en una azotea, una figura enorme la observaba mientras olfateaba insistentemente. De aquella imponente figura la luz solo dejó ver una mueca de molestia que se dibujó mostrando una enorme hilera de dientes. Aquella fiera estuvo a punto de ir tras la chica que caminaba despreocupadamente por la calle, cuando una voz le llamó

—¡Hey Garra de Tigre! El maestro nos espera—dijo Razhar ganándose que el acecino le apuntara con su arma

—Nunca interrumpas a un tigre cuando caza, a menos que quieras ser la presa—contestó este mientras continuaba su camino rumbo a la sede del pie, parecía que aquella no había sido una noche completamente inútil, al menos no para el enorme felino, que al fin había rastreado el olor de alguien a quien buscó por años.

…

Cuando el despertador sonó por la mañana Cirse estaba agotada, su hermana no había podido dormir por la emoción en toda la noche y su continuo movimiento en la cama la despertaba constantemente. No obstante la mayor se levantó esa mañana con una sola motivación: volvería a ver a su genio, después de más de una semana, al fin volvería a estar con él. Tomó su computadora portátil, pues justo ese día tendría que presentar el temido examen de trigonometría para el que tanto se había preparado y se colocó con cuidado el par de pupilentes.

Todo transcurrió tan tranquilo como podía ser con una Clarise extremadamente emocionada, un Mikey nervioso, un Rafael…con el humor de costumbre y una chica que aun paseaba sus falsos ojos verdes por ese mensaje sin respuesta, es decir todo era un completo desastre. Jul estaba intranquila pues ella sabía bien que a veces el silencio decía todo lo que uno no quería revelar y temía que lo que el genio no quería decirle fuera que estaba incómodo con ella.

Leo subió al fin, saludó cortés mente y él junto con el ninja temperamental bajaron al hermano menor con ayuda de una interesante camilla creada por Donatello. El genio se mantuvo abajo vigilando que el mecanismo funcionara como debía y recibir al menor de los cuatro en el tortumovil.

En cuanto la operación estuvo finalizada y Mikey terminó de asfixiar al más inteligente de las tortugas con abrazos, las dos hermanas subieron al vehículo. Clea ya había estado alguna vez ahí, pero en ese entonces era solo una mascota ciega. Por otro lado la hermana mayor recordaba perfectamente el olor del lugar, en el asiento del copiloto fue donde ella perdió el conocimiento aquel día hacía ya muchas lunas, pero a ella le parecía casi como si hubiera sido ayer. Hoy por primera vez podía verlo todo, las luces, los botones, las palancas, los mapas. Cada palmo de ese lugar llevaba el sello particular de su tortuga.

La jovencita paseo la mirada por el lugar recordando los sonidos y texturas que hasta el día de hoy no estaban acompañados por ninguna imagen en particular. Rosó con sus dedos la escotilla en la parte superior y no pudo evitar sonreír involuntariamente. Recordaba claramente que el día que subió a enfrentar a Cara de Pez tenía miedo, pero el que Donnie creyera que ella podía lograrlo le dio el valor para enfrentar sus temores. Irónicamente hoy pisaba ese lugar para enfrentar algo nuevo, algo que la tenía casi aterrada, pero que estaba dispuesta a enfrentar, de nuevo por él y solo por él.

Por su parte el chico de ojos castaños fingía estar demasiado ocupado revisando a su hermano, así que cuando Jul le dirigió un tímido "Hola" él contestó con la misma palabra pero de manera desganada, suave, casi como un autómata. Todo el tiempo el chico se forzó a no mirarla, no quería ver sus ojos, no quería mirar su sonrisa, no quería que nada de ella lo hiciera tomarse esas libertades de nuevo, no quería abrirle ni el más mínimo pedazo de su alma.

—¿No es increíble?—dijo el líder mientras dirigía a la chica de ojos verdes a través del vehículo para que finalmente tomara asiento junto a él como copiloto. En las grietas del asiento la chica logró notar rastros de sangre, probablemente de su sangre. Miró ese punto por unos segundos y siguió escuchando al ninja de las catanas—Fue construido por Donnie de arriba a abajo, cada mecanismo, cada arma. Incluso pensó en los diferentes puestos para cada uno de nosotros, todo es obra de él—el chico de ojos azules hablaba del trabajo de su hermano con un toque de orgullo, como el padre que muestra los logros de su hijo a su mejor amigo.

—Es impresionante que siendo tan joven pudiera construir algo así—contestó la chica mientras pasaba sus dedos por aquella pequeña grieta, recordaba haberla tocado cuando Donnie empezó a llamarla desesperadamente. Podía oírlo, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para contestar. El genio se volvió a verla completamente atónito por el cumplido, y fue entonces cuando notó la manera en que observaba todo, la atención que prestaba hasta al más mínimo detalle del vehículo y de inmediato pudo sentir como un color carmesí se arremolinaba en sus mejillas.

El esbelto muchacho se reprendió a sí mismo de inmediato y luego se apresuró a esconderse en su puesto para tratar de calmarse. No obstante, no fue necesario que el chico de ojos marrón esperara demasiado para que ese notorio sonrojo bajara de golpe al escuchar la segunda frase que la chica le dijo al mayor—De seguro desde aquí debes de sentirte como el capitán Rayan en su nave espacial—

—Si te refieres a que se siente como un bobo, la respuesta es sí, tooodo el tiempo—interrumpió Rafael mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

En cuanto Donatello escuchó lo que dijo la chica casi pudo adivinar la mirada que seguramente el líder le estaba dedicando a la felina de pelaje obscuro, y de nuevo ese incómodo sentimiento fue haciéndose paso en su corazón sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

—Oye no le digas así a Leo—El mayor sonrió sorprendido de que su pequeño hermanito saliera en su defensa—Él siempre dice que hay tener tacto con los defectos de otros—sonrió satisfecho el más pequeño. Leo no sabía si se había dado cuenta de lo que dio a entender o si solo era demasiado inocente. De cualquier manera el de bandana azul miró por un segundo a su hermano pecoso con fastidio y luego regresó a su plática con la chica de ojos verdes

—Entonces… ¿Ves Héroes espaciales?—preguntó emocionado el ninja de azul y desde atrás se escuchó la voz del temperamental

—Atrévete a decir que sí y yo mismo te bajaré del tortumovil—bromeó y la chica rio nerviosamente.

—Siempre tan maduro Rafael—mencionó el de azul mientras el ninja de las sais hacía una mueca

—En realidad solo he visto algunos capítulos—la gatita negra mintió, había visto casi toda la serie junto con Leo, en esos días en los que estuvo convaleciente, y memorizó diálogos completos que le gustaba repetir junto con él, pero ¿Para qué provocar la poca paciencia que tenía el ninja de rojo?

Donnie asomó disimuladamente la cabeza de su lugar para poder comprobar si Leonardo la miraba con esos ojos de borreguito a medio morir, que él imaginaba. Aun cuando era evidente que la forma de mirar del líder no asemejaba en lo más mínimo aquello, el chico genio no podía evitar que su estómago se retorciera cada vez que su hermano mayor desviaba la vista del camino para mirar a su invitada.

El de morado había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso para que ninguno de sus hermanos notara que ponía singular atención a lo que hacían Leo y Jul, pero nunca consideró que Clarise podía estarlo observando con más atención de la normal. La gatita blanca miraba extrañada las raras reacciones del genio. Claro que no le parecía malo en sí, después de todo aparentaba tener un cierto interés en lo que hiciera su hermana, pero no estaba segura de qué tipo de interés era.

…

El trayecto a la guarida fue una auténtica tortura para Donnie, ni aun toda su fuerza de voluntad le servía para para evitar echar vistazos ocasionales a la gatita negra, incluso la descubrió una vez mirándolo y aunque ella le sonrió, él no hizo más que contestar con una sonrisa breve y apresurada, para después voltear la cara y seguir en lo suyo.

Jul no entendía nada ¿Por qué la ignoraba de esa manera? ¿Estaba enojado por algo? ¿Acaso ella debía disculparse? La chica suspiró un tanto cansada de pensar y pensar, pero esto no hizo más que avivar ese incontrolable sentimiento en el corazón del ninja del bo, al que una frase le pasó por la mente de manera casi instantánea "¡Incluso suspiraba junto a él!"

Por todo eso llegar a casa parecía el paraíso, podría encerrarse tras las puertas de su amado laboratorio y olvidarse de esa chica por el resto del día. Su padre los esperaba a todos pacientemente y en cuanto vio bajar a sus hijos del vehículo los saludó con la elegancia que siempre lo distinguía.

—Me alegra poder recibirlos a todo en casa de nuevo, hijos míos—dijo el hombre rata con una enorme sonrisa y una mirada dulce dirigida al menor, quien quiso de inmediato soltarse para poder abrazar a su padre, pero una reprimenda de su hermano mayor lo mantuvo a raya. Finalmente el alegre chico fue convencido que recibiría todos los abrazos y mimos de su padre en cuanto estuviera en su habitación, lo que le facilitó las cosas a todos.

El joven genio los seguía de cerca pues tendría que revisar al de bandana naranja apenas llegaran a su cuarto, así que las chicas salieron al último del Tortumovil.

—Buenos días—saludó Sensei en cuanto las vio. Clarise corrió a su encuentro y tomó la mano de Splinter para estrecharla con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre, sin embargo Jul caminó con más lentitud y una actitud casi asustadiza.

—B-buenos días—contestó desde atrás de su hermana

—Es un gusto tenerlas de visita, tomen asiento por favor, en cualquier momento regresará alguno de mis hijos—las chicas se sentaron en la sala, Jul se mantenía cerca de su hermana menor tratando de llamar la atención lo menos posible y no se relajó hasta que vio a Splinter disculparse para ir al cuarto de su hijo menor

—Si sigues comportándote así serás más obvia, él ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta. No sé por qué te estresas tanto—comentó la de ojos rubí separando ligeramente a la mayor.

—Lo siento, estoy un poco nerviosa—comentó la de pelaje negro mientras sacaba su computadora portatil

—¿Un poco? Jul se te está cayendo pelaje a puños de lo nerviosa que estás—Clarise pasó la mano por el pelaje de su hermana y esta quedó como enguantada en color negro.

—Ya los sé, solo dame tiempo y me acostumbraré—contestó apenada la de ojos verdes para luego abrir su laptop y ponerse a trabajar en ella. Apenas había empezado a concentrarse cuando un saludo familiar la distrajo.

—Hola, no sabía que vendrían tan temprano—esa voz no le pertenecía a otra que Abril O'neil y por la ropa que llevaba no parecía como que acabara de llegar de visita. La chica usaba una pijama amarilla de manga larga y unos pantalones del mismo color ajustados a las piernas. Jul la miró atentamente ¿Había salido del cuarto de Donnie? ¿De verdad había salido de ese cuarto? Refunfuño internamente y de no ser porque su hermana le clavó las garras, no se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba enseñando ya uno de sus colmillos

—Linda pijama—dijo la de ojos verdes con tono despectivo, estaba furiosa pero logro controlarse para no hacer más que ese comentario, trató de distraerse con la computadora para no hacer más alboroto.

—¿Te quedaste a dormir ayer?—preguntó algo incómoda Clarise y su hermana la volteó a ver con cara de fastidio

—Bueno, en realidad no he regresado a mi casa desde aquel incidente, ustedes saben, quererme secuestrar y eso—la pelirroja se sentó en otro sofá para intentar charlar con la felina de pelaje negro, tal y como le había prometido a Donnie que lo haría—¿A ustedes como les ha ido?—La chica de pelaje negro solo le echó un vistazo rápido y luego volvió los ojos a la pantalla

—Pues bien, no ha habido más Krangs en nuestras vidas, si es a lo que te refieres—contestó con una enorme sonrisa la de pelaje blanco mientras que Jul intentaba centrarse solo en su computadora, aun quedaba un rato para que el examen se abriera pero no tenía muchos deseos de hablar, temía que sus impulsos la traicionaran de nuevo y empezara a reclamarle a la de ojos azules el haber salido de aquel cuarto.

—Me alegra que Sensei permitiera que visitaran a Mikey, es agradable que haya más chicas cerca—Jul se volvió a mirar a la pelirroja un segundo y luego regresó los ojos a su computadora.

—Solo espero que no terminen por vetar a Clarise de aquí por hacerle segunda a Mikey—comentó la mayor al tiempo que tecleaba algo. Abril sonrió

—Pareces ocupada ¿Sería mucha indiscreción si te pregunto qué haces?—la de ojos azules se puso de pie y se colocó detrás de la gatita que de inmediato cambió de ventana.

—Solo estudio un poco de Shodo, tú sabes la caligrafía japonesa—dijo nerviosa la de ojos verdes y la pecosa se vio interesada

—¿Sabes japonés?—preguntó mientras leía la página que estaba abierta

—Solo hablarlo, podría decirse que soy una analfabeta en cuestiones nihonas (japonesas)—Jul se encogió de hombros con desgano y la chica de ojos azules dibujó una linda sonrisa

—Sé tan poco de ti ¿Sabes qué? Deberíamos hacer una pijamada—la de ojos azules se mostró entusiasmada y la gatita blanca se emocionó también

—Sí, hagámoslo Jul, di que sí—la chica de ojos rubí sacudió con profunda emoción a su hermana pero la mayor se quitó las manos de su hermana de encima

—Donatello deja dormir a Abril en su cuarto, pero eso no significa que estará de acuerdo en que nosotras durmamos con ella, no creo que sea buena idea—la chica de pelaje obscuro empujó un poco a su hermana

—¿Cómo sabes que Abril está durmiendo en mi cuarto?—dijo el genio mientras entraba a la sala. En ese mismo instante la gatita negra abrió los ojos como platos

—Yo… yo solo ¿lo supuse…?—la chica tragó saliva y se mordió los labios, había cometido un grave error y tenía que arreglarlo

—¿Y cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?—el chico entrecerró sus ojos castaños y se cruzó de brazos

—Pues… pues…El cuarto de Mikey debía ser al que lo llevaron, el de Rafa el de la señal de alto y como Leo es el mayor pensé que su cuarto sería el más grande, así que supuse que el otro sería el tuyo y ese fue el cuarto del que ella salió… aunque puedo equivocarme—Jul se replegó hacia atrás.

—La verdad es que eso suena bastante lógico—dijo el mayor que acababa de llegar—¿Tú qué opinas D? es perspicaz ¿No crees?—el esbelto muchacho se encogió de hombros con actitud despectiva

—Supongo—respondió mientras miraba desconfiado a la gatita. Ella se sentía incómoda, sabía que el genio no había creído del todo su explicación

—Si me disculpan, tengo que ir al tocador—dijo escabulléndose la felina rápidamente por un lado del ninja de morado, que la miró extrañado. El chico de bandana morada caminó von actitud pesada hasta uno de los sillones y se dejó caer en el. Su hermano mayor lo siguió y se recargó en el respáldo del mismo mueble

—¿De qué hablaban?—preguntó Donnie fingiendo poco interés y volteó a ver a su mejor amiga esperando una respuesta.

—Nada realmente Don, Jul solo me contaba que estaba estudiando Shodo—dijo ella mostrando la pantalla de la computadora de la chica que acababa de salir casi huyendo de la sala. En ese momento el mayor miró con curiosidad la pantalla

—Parece que es muy dedicada, está estudiando demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo—comentó para luego caminar a la cocina, hoy él prepararía la comida y como le había prometido a Jul, se encargaría de que ella probara esos sándwiches de los que habían hablado alaguna vez. Donnie lo miró marcharse y luego volvió la vista disimuladamente a donde había salido corriendo la minina de ojos verdes

—¿Shodo?—pronunció despacio el ninja del bo mientras disimuladamente tocaba con sus dedos el amuleto que la gatita negra le había dado hace algunos días y aun guardaba en su cinturón.

…

Después de aquel curioso incidente, Clarise fue invitada por el maestro Splinter a pasar a la habitación del menor de sus hijos. La chica dudó un segundo si ir o no, pues su hermana aun no había regresado, no obstante quedarse ahí no haría que la gatita negra regresara con más prontitud. La chica dudó un segundo si pasar o no cuando el hombre rata cortésmente le señaló la puerta para que entrara.

—Con permiso—dijo en tono tímido y la reacción del menor de los Hamato no se hizo esperar.

—¡Suno!—Gritó el más pequeño en cuanto vio a la gatita aparecer en su puerta "De nuevo ese nombre… ¿Por qué me llamará así?" pensó la jovencita de pelaje blanco .

—Ho-ola Mikey ¿Cómo te sientes?—La dulce gatita paseó su mirada por el lugar y terminó por acomodarse en una pequeña silla que colocaron junto a la mullida cama. Sonrió porque recordaba aquel cuarto, pero las cosa no se veían tan grandes como la última vez que estuvo ahí, el extraño olor que percibió la primera vez que durmió ahí seguía tan vívido como aquella noche y le pareció gracioso que en tanto tiempo el lugar siguiera manteniendo ese extraño aroma. Seguramente las cobijas seguían teniendo migajas de pizza y no le sorprendería si al fondo de la cama seguía descansado aquella caja que contenía comida casi fosilizada, pero aun así estaba mucho más limpia de lo que recordaba. Sus patitas no se llenaron de tierra como siempre que pisaba aquel desgastado suelo y no había tantas cosas tiradas como esperaba

—Bien, tu casa es muy cómoda, pero extrañaba mi cama—La tortuga se arrinconó un poco como invitando a la felina a que se sentara en el suave colchón. La gatita miró un segundo a la puerta y al darse cuenta que seguramente ninguno de los hermanos entraría pronto decidió aceptar aquella silenciosa invitación. No que ella no supiera perfectamente lo mullida que era la cama de la menor de las tortugas, sino porque le gustaba saber que él la quería tener cerca.

—Tienes razón, es muy agradable—dijo la felina de ojos rubí sentada con actitud tímida e insegura.

—Pero así no puedes probarla bien—El pecoso chico la jaló de la mano, con lo que el cuerpo de la chica quedó acomodado junto a él. La de pelaje blanco lo miró sorprendida y la voz le falló por unos segundos—Acomódate bien o después te dolerá la espalda—mencionó el de bandana naranja con una sonrisa mientras ella se ruborizaba.

—C-creo que no debería de estar acostada en tu cama, es pequeña y aun estas lastimado… eso sin mencionar lo que tu padre o tus hermanos podrían pensar—Clarise intentó levantarse pero el chico la mantuvo recostada con un agradable abrazo.

—No te preocupes, la cama no es tan chica como parece. Leo siempre duerme conmigo cuando tiene pesadillas—dijo tiernamente mientras se acurrucaba en la jovencita y cerraba los ojos—Aunque la verdad a mí tampoco me gusta dormir solo—el chico parecía tan cómodo que hizo dudar a la felina si levantarse o no al final aquel cálido contacto terminó por convencerla de quedarse solo un par de minutos más, dejándose envolver por los brazos del menor. La tortuga pecosa cerró pronto los ojos, parecía estar a punto de quedarse dormido

—¿Mikye?—la chica tardó en recibir respuesta, al principio solo sintió a la tortuga acurrucarse más con ella pero cuando trató de ponerse de pie para dejarlo dormir a sus anchas en la cama, el ninja de naranja la apretó un poco más

—¿Mmm?—emitió el chico un sonido incomprensible con tono adormilado

—¿Quieres que les entreguemos los libretos hoy?—el joven asintió—Entonces debería de ir a imprimirlos—la chica giró el rostro y lo vio dormido, con los labios entre abiertos y por un momento se preguntó cómo reaccionaría él si ella daba el primer paso. Se acercó despacio al joven inmóvil, juntó su frente con la de él y lo miró por un largo rato indecisa si debía continuar. Sabía que si lo hacía, las cosas cambiarían para siempre, pero por otro lado le había quedado claro que él era tan juguetón, que hasta ahora no pensaba que se fuera a tomar las cosas en serio si ella no lo hacía. Después de incontables minutos cerró los ojos y comenzó a inclinar ligeramente el rostro. Ya podía sentir la respiración del chico cuando de pronto Mikey abrió los ojos estrepitosamente.

—¡Donnie viene para acá!—La tortuga se alteró de inmediato y luego intentó ayudar a la chica a que se levantara rápido de la cama

—¿Qué no estabas dormido?—Clarise le reclamó al chico y de inmediato se sonrojó de solo pensar que él tal vez todo el tiempo la tortuga pecosa estuvo consciente de lo que ella estuvo a punto de hacer.

—Acódate en la silla antes de que mi hermano entre—el pecoso muchacho jaló una cobija para liberar camino, pero la gatita al enredarse en ella, irremediablemente cayó al piso haciendo un auténtico escándalo. Un segundo después el de ojos marrón asomó la cabeza al cuarto de su hermanito.

—No han visto a Raf… ¿Pero qué pasó?—el mayor abrió grandes los ojos al notar que la gatita estaba tirada en el piso intentado sobarse el trasero ya que había caído sobre unas figuritas de acción.

—¡Nada Donnie, no te preocupes!—Clarise intentó levantarse pero resbaló con una canica y volvió a golpearse contra el piso aun cuando Mikey estiró la mano para tratar de sostenerla—¡Aauch!—se quejó la chica mientras se apoyaba en la silla para ponerse de pie y se despegaba de la piel una espada de juguete—Solo pisé algo y me caí ¿Verdad Mikey?—Clarise miró a la tortuga de ojos azules que tenía la culpa tatuada en el rostro, pero aun así al de ojos marrón no le pareció del todo imposible, considerando lo desordenado que era su hermanito.

—¿Te lastimaste?¿Quieres que te revise?—El genio intentó entrar pero la gatita hizo un chistoso además tratando de darle a entender que no era necesario y que prefería estar a solas con el menor

—No, no te preocupes, pero si ves a Jul podrías decirle que la estoy esperando aquí—La gatita blanca sacudió su pelaje posterior tanto como pudo y luego volvió a sobarse

—¿No ha regresado? Eso es raro—el chico paseó los ojos por el lugar buscando algún indicio de la jovencita de ojos verdes—¿Pues qué rayos está haciendo?—susurró en un tono que lo hacía sonar más preocupado que molesto—Si no regresa en un rato iré a buscarla—dijo cuando ya había dado vuelta y se retiraba pensativo

—Parece que ellos dos ya se llevan mejor ¿Verdad?—comentó Mikey mientras palmeaba en la cama para indicarle a Clarise que volviera a acomodarse en la cama, pero la chica solo torció la boca y se acomodó en la silla a pesar de los ojos de cachorro que le dedicaba el de bandana naranja

…

Aun no llevaba ni la mitad del trabajo y ya lamentaba haberse ofrecido para cocinar ese día, así que buscó la ayuda del resto de sus hermanos para terminar a tiempo, sin embargo solo pudo contar con el apoyo de uno de ellos.

—No puedo creer que Rafael se escapara de ayudarnos a hacer la comida—dijo Leo mientras que Donnie le pasaba el pan.

—Debo admitir que hoy se escondió muy bien, lo he buscado por todos lados y simplemente no pude encontrarlo—el chico genio metió la cabeza en el refrigerador para buscar el jamón

—Bueno, al menos es mejor que pelear con él por horas—el líder untó la mantequilla en el pan con cuidado—Hablando de peleas ¿Discutiste de nuevo con Jul?—de pronto el de ojos marrón se sobresaltó y se golpeó la cabeza con una de las repisas del refrigerador

—¿P-por qué preguntas?—el de morado se puso algo nervioso

—Porque hoy muy apenas le contestaste el saludo y cuando entré a la sala parecías enojado con ella. Si te molesta algo deberías decírselo después de todo se supone que trabajarán juntos—Donnie torció la boca, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que salir a su defensa? El mayor suspiró y decidió desviar el tema de las peleas monumentales de esos dos—Me alegra que al menos ahora este estudiando algo que sí domino—el genio le pasó el jamón a su hermano y luego sacó la mayonesa

—¿Y por qué te agrada eso?—preguntó el de ojos marrón un tanto desganado

—Porque si ahora me pide ayuda, no tendré que molestarte a ti, ni mentirle a ella—dijo el chico de azul con una sonrisa tranquila que no pudo más que inquietar al esbelto muchacho.

—¿Y por qué la ayudarías? ¿Solo porque te lo pide?—preguntó molesto el más alto

—No, la verdad es que es agradable que alguien te esté agradecido por algo… para variar—el dueño del bo frunció el ceño y continuó ayudando a su hermano a preparar la comida sin hacer más comentarios al respecto. Su celular sonó anunciando un mensaje de parte de Clarise "Jul regresó, estará en la sala por si quieres verla ;)". Donnie rodó los ojos "¿Y por qué querría yo verla?" se dijo molesto pero algo dentro de él lo ponía nervioso solo de saber que ella estaba tan cerca.

…

Rafael salió con dificultad de debajo de la cama que Abril había estado ocupando durante esos días.

—¡No puedo creer que le mentí a Donnie por ti!—dijo la pelirroja ayudando al chico de los ojos verdes a ponerse de pie

—¿Qué? ¿Preferirías que se dieran cuenta que estábamos solos en tu cuarto?—el rudo chico comenzó a sacudirse el polvo, solo lo suficiente para que la pelirroja no se quejara en cuanto la tomara entre sus brazos

—1.- Este no es mi cuarto, es el cuarto de Donnie y 2.-¿Ahora sí te importa que se den cuenta?—la chica de pecas se sentó en el escritorio—La otra vez no te veías muy preocupado por eso—

—Ya te dije que era solo porque estaba drogado y ahora que recuerdo tú fuiste la que me detuvo de decirle a Donnie—comentó el de bandana roja mientras se acercaba maliciosamente a la chica—Si te pareciera tan fácil se lo dirías tú—el ninja besó la mejilla de la chica y comenzó a bajar a su cuello con besos traviesos

—Deja de hacer eso—se quejó la pelirroja mientras apartaba al de ojos verdes estampándole la palma de la mano en la cara

—¿Por qué tienes siempre que ser tan aguafiestas?—Rafael tomó la mano de la chica y comenzó a darle un beso en la punta de cada dedo

—¿Y por qué siempre tengo que estarte diciendo que no me gustas que vayas tan rápido?—Abril le retiró la mano de jalón y el chico torció la boca. La miró por unos segundos con esos ojos vanidosos para después echársela al hombro y tumbarla en la cama, donde se acomodó recostado sobre ella.

—Eso es fácil: porque yo no soy tan decente como Donnie y estoy seguro de que te debe de gustar aunque sea un poco que sea así—El chico la besó apasionadamente en los labios y ella se dejó hacer hasta que sintió los dedos del ninja rozar su pierna, en ese mismo momento se escuchó un gruñido de molestia de la jovencita, quien tomó la mano de Rafa y la dirigió hacia su cintura, donde la mantuvo aprisionada con la suya para evitar que de nuevo intentara pasarse de la raya.

Desde que había iniciado esa semana, el de rojo había tomado muy bien la medida de la pecosa, todos sus ratos para encontrarse a escondidas iniciaban con una buena sesión de besos y llegaban a una sonora cachetada. Y es que para Rafael nada era tan claro como una buena bofetada en la mejilla para que tu chica te dé a entender que te estás pasando de los límites, y considerando que la segunda opción era que usara su Tessen, el chico temperamental se daba por bien servido con esas sonoras advertencias, que decían que se detuviera en el acto y algunas veces hasta les hacía caso.

El ninja de rojo parecía querer llevar las cosas a un nivel al que la pelirroja aun no sabía si estaba segura de querer llegar, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta cerrar las posibilidades. Después de todo, había pasado mucho tiempo interesada en alguien que tardaba un millón de años para hacer cualquier tipo de acercamiento, así que el ritmo que llevaba Rafa la asustaba un poco pero al mismo tiempo le parecía emocionante.

Seguramente si Donnie no hubiera pasado esos días rompiéndose la cabeza para comprender sus irracionales acciones hacia la gatita negra, habría notado que esos dos pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos. Pero en este momento el cerebro del chico de ojos castaños no podía pensar con claridad. Incluso dormía mal porque había llegado a tener pesadillas de como su adorable Cirse y su hermano mayor le reclamaban una traición que él ni siquiera había cometido, pero estaba aterrado de que pudiera volverse realidad. En gran medida podría decirse que Rafa y Abril le debían a Jul el que su relación no hubiera sido descubierta aun, porque con lo impulsivo que era en ninja de rojo, aquellos encuentros debieron de haber sido más difíciles de ocultar.

…

Jul se acurrucó en uno de los sillones a contestar, al fin aquel examen. Sabía que este era el mejor momento, Donatello llevaba un buen rato en su laboratorio y aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta qué estaban haciendo los demás, con que el chico genio no saliera cuando ella estaba rindiendo examen, se conformaba.

Después de haber estudiado tanto se sorprendió de que la prueba resultara aun tan retadora para ella, pero de todas maneras parecía llevar buen tiempo, aun tenía veinte minutos más y el examen estaba casi completamente contestado. La jovencita de pelaje negro estaba tan concentrada para esas alturas que no notó que su hermana pasó para ir a la cocina. Clarise se paró a mirarla un segundo, pero la notó tan absorta en su trabajo que no quiso molestarla.

No obstante, cuando la jovencita de ojos rubí iba a salir de la cocina con un vaso de agua en la mano, se detuvo en seco. No lo notó la primera vez que pasó, pero en este momento las puertas del laboratorio de Dientes Chuecos estaban ligeramente abiertas. Era una abertura no mayor a un par de centímetros, pero por el brillo que pudo notar, alguien miraba desde el otro lado de aquellas puertas y por supuesto que Clarise casi podía adivinar quien era. Seguramente la gatita negra ni siquiera lo había notado por estar tan concentrada, además las puertas no quedaban en un ángulo donde ella pudiera darse cuenta fácilmente de la intromisión del ninja de morado

—¡Así que espiando a mi hermana de nuevo!—dijo mientras se acomodaba para ver discretamente la escena. De pronto Jul puso cara de asustada

—¡No!—dijo repentinamente—No es cierto—la chica de ojos verdes presionó algunas teclas, primero con calma y luego con desesperación. Esperó unos cuantos segundos mirando la pantalla con angustia y al final se llevó la mano a la cara reflejando una profunda preocupación—¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?—dijo completamente apesadumbrada—Mi examen está arruinado—dejó la laptop en el piso con desgano para después subir las piernas al sofá, las abrazó y metió la cabeza entre ellas. Había cometido un error fatal y ahora su prueba marcaba solo un mensaje espantoso de archivo corrupto.

Donnie miró desde la pequeña abertura entre las puertas de su laboratorio y poco a poco comenzó a abrir, no soportaba verla así y pensaba que había algo que debía de poder hacer, sin embargo sus reacciones fueron muy lentas

—¿Jul? ¿Estás bien?—Era la voz de Leonardo. El genio se replegó para no ser descubierto y desde la seguridad de su escondite continuó observando

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Leo mientras se acercaba con cuidado a la abatida chica que ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para mirarlo

—¡Lo arruiné! ¡Arruiné mi examen de trigonometría! Me preparé por semanas y ahora lo eché todo a perder—dijo ella aun acurrucada. El de bandana azul acercó poco a poco su mano a la cabeza de la jovencita

—¿Por qué dices que lo arruinaste? ¿Reprobaste?—el chico de ojos azules se acercó un poco más y el corazón de Donnie comenzó a retorcerse.

—Se supone que debía de subirlo en un cierto formato, me equivoque, ya había dado clic en enviar, así que traté de cancelar y no sé que pasó pero el archivo se dañó. Ahora ni siquiera puedo abrirlo. El archivo completo se corrompió y además el sistema se cerró—La chica levantó la vista y Leo notó que se veía realmente preocupada—¿Cómo pude ser tan torpe Leo?—la jovencita echó la cabeza atrás y se tapó la cara con las manos.

El ninja de azul tomó la computadora instalada en el piso y miró con tristeza como, después de haber trabajado tanto, una calificación de cero era lo único que reportaba la pantalla. El chico hizo a un lado el aparato y se acercó un poco más a Jul

—No te preocupes, nada más es un examen, solo es cuestión de que presentes otro, el mundo no se acabara por eso. Además siempre puedes aclarar con la escuela lo que pasó y tal vez puedan resolverlo—la chica bajó las manos desanimada, el joven de ojos azules tenía razón, tal vez ella estaba dándole demasiada importancia al asunto, pero de alguna manera no podía evitar sentirse triste y desesperada. La chica se volvió a verlo por un segundo, sabía que debía contenerse porque no quería causarle más problemas al líder, el ya cargaba con demasiado como para preocuparse por esas cosas tan banales, así que haciendo un gran esfuerzo trató de poner un mejor semblante

—Gracias Leo—dijo la chica mientras bajaba los pies del sillón, sin embargo para el chico de ojos azules era evidente que ella estaba cabizbaja—aun cuando eché a perder todo el tiempo y dedicación que pusiste en ayudarme a estudiar eres tan amable—el joven líder la abrazó suavemente para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor, después de todo él no tenía el mismo conocimiento que Donnie en asuntos tecnológicos y sospechaba que ella se negaría rotundamente a pedirle ayuda, así que era lo único que podía hacer

—Eso no importa—comentó despacio el de azul para sacudirle la tristeza a su amiga aun cuando tenía un gran remordimiento al saber que todo el trabajo lo había hecho Donnie en realidad. Jul le correspondió tímidamente y de inmediato Clarise pudo notar a través de la abertura de la puerta del laboratorio, esa expresión fúrica del genio, que no pudo reprimir más. El chico de ojos marrón cerró las puertas y entonces a la gatita blanca vio la oportunidad para ayudar a su hermana: si algo tan simple podía sacar a Dientes Chuecos de sus casillas, era porque su hermanita no le era indiferente. Tal vez si conseguía poner un poco más de presión sobre el joven de ojos marrón, él se quebraría y terminaría por confesar cualquier cosa que sintiera por su hermana

…

Ya había pasado más de una hora desde que había presenciado esa tierna escena entre su hermano y la chica de ojos verdes pero por más que trabajaba, refunfuñaba y daba vueltas en su laboratorio no había podido calmarse

—¡Esto es el colmo!—dijo entre dientes completamente molesto mientras preparaba el material para un experimento que había planeado por días—¿Por qué tenía que abrazarlo? Ni siquiera es para tanto ¿Reprobó? ¡Pues qué importa! Es solo un tonto examen—El chico tomó un par te tubos de ensayo y los dejó en la mesa—¡Es una oportunista! ¿Además cómo pudo equivocarse en algo tan simple? Tooodo el mundo sabe enviar un archivo en un formato determinado por Internet—El joven revolvió un cajón lleno de contenedores de vidrio hasta encontrar un par de ellos que contenían líquidos de color azul y amarillo, luego agarró en un movimiento brusco sus gafas protectoras.

—¡Hay Leo, eché a perder todo tu esfuerzo!—dijo en tono burlón, tratando de imitar la voz de la chica mientras hacía muecas exageradas, luego abrió el frasco que contenía el líquido azul—Y no puedo creer que mi hermano se tragara completo el teatro ¿Le extirparon el cerebro o qué? Es obvio que ella se quiere hacer ver como la pobre chica en problemas y él se pone como tapete a sus pies—golpeó la mesa haciendo que el material diera un pequeño brinco en la mesa.

—Además él ni siquiera hizo nada, yo contesté cada problema y hasta tuve que explicarle a él algunos—el joven abrió ahora el frasco que contenía el líquido amarillo—Pero noooo, el idiota de Donatello tenía que ayudar a su hermano mayor a mantener su palabra frente a esa… esa..—Se calló todos los insultos con los que quería nombrar a la chica de pelaje negro mordiéndose los labios

—Ahora solo me faltaba esto, el caballeroso de mi hermano seguramente se ofrecerá a enseñarle Shodo a esa manipuladora gata—El chico puso un poco del líquido amarillo en uno de los tubos de ensayo y luego tomó el otro frasco para empezar a vaciarlo—Pues no, esta vez no Jul, encontraré la manera de que no pasen tiempo juntos, así tenga yo mismo que ofrecerme a enseñarle—el líquido se tornó café y poco a poco fue cambiando a un tono magenta.

—No Donnie, no seas impulsivo, recuerda lo que pasó la última vez—dijo mientras desviaba la vista a la derecha—No debes de pasar tanto tiempo a solas con ella o corres el riesgo de hacer alguna estupidez—un poco de espuma que escurrió del tubo de ensayo hizo al genio volver la vista a la solución que había creado hacia algunos segundos y al notar que el contenido se había tornado guinda su expresión cambió de enojado a asustado—¡Hay no!—fue lo único que alcanzó a decir

Justo en ese momento alguien llamó a su puerta y un ligero boom se escuchó afuera. Cuando el genio abrió vio en su puerta a la gatita blanca que sonreía casi maliciosamente.

—¿Qué quieres?—dijo malhumorado el chico, mientras pasaba por su rostro un paño húmedo con el cual removía el polvo rojizo que le había quedado en la cara después de su mal logrado experimento.

—Mikey entregará el guion para el regalo de tu padre en unos minutos ¿Podrías ir a su cuarto cuando termines?—la felina le guiño un ojo con una mueca parecida a las expresiones sínicas de su hermano Rafael, pero el de ojos castaños estaba de tan mal humor que no quiso prestar mucha atención a eso, así que solo comenzó a cerrar la puerta mientras dejaba un desganado

—Ahí estaré—la puerta se cerró pero la sonrisa pícara de la gatita blanca no se borró "Parecía muy molesto aun, supongo que hoy no va a ser uno de sus mejores días" pensó la felina y luego caminó al cuarto de la tortuga más joven a preparar su treta

…

Mikey y Clarise citaron a todos en el cuarto del menor y aprovecharon la breve visita de Jones a Rafael para entregarles los libretos ya finalizados.

—¿Cómo pudieron terminarlos tan rápido?—Leo pasó rápido las hojas del enorme cuadernillo

—Tomamos una obra que ya existía y la modificamos, pero creo que les gustará—la gatita blanca entregaba los libretos con cuidado, pues no quería equivocarse. El de rojo comenzó a leer desganado

—¿Por qué tenemos que hacer este tipo de tonterías?—preguntó Rafael al tiempo que buscaba las escenas en las que su personaje estaría presente

—Esto apesta ¿Por qué Abril va a hacer pareja con Rafa?—reclamó el humano y de inmediato la pelirroja se apresuró a buscar la página que leía su amigo. Era cierto, ella y el chico rudo tenían los papeles protagónicos, mientras que Jones solo tenía un papel secundario que nada tenía que ver con la chica de ojos azules.

—Chicos es el regalo para sensei, por favor no hagamos un escándalo de esto—El líder buscó sus escenas sin mucho interés, luego de pasar sus ojos por algunas líneas dirigió su mirada a la chica de pelaje obscuro que miraba calladamente el libreto sin siquiera abrirlo.

Donnie hojeó el libreto, por lo que leía Leonardo tendría el papel antagónico. Rafa tendría el papel principal junto con Abril y al chico genio le pareció muy irónico que los hubieran puesto de esa manera. No obstante, después de que leyó el argumento le pareció coherente. La obra hablaba de un joven que parecía una buena persona, pero que en realidad era bastante manipulador "¿A quién me recuerda?" pensó el joven para sus adentros mientras pasaba sus ojos por la gatita negra.

Avanzó con rapidez sorprendente en su lectura hasta encontrarse con su papel. Él sería un actor secundario. Un chico nuevo llegado a la ciudad que le robaría la novia a un brabucón que se dedicaba a molestar a todos y se aliaba con el chico manipulador. No le extraño a Donnie que le dieran el papel de chico malo a Casey. La tortuga de ojos castaños sonrió, le parecía gracioso que de nuevo él y Jones compitieran por una chica, claro que en esta ocasión las cosas no serían más que una simple actuación.

Continuó leyendo hasta que un nombre lo hizo ponerse nervioso: Jul… ella sería la supuesta novia del personaje que interpretaría Casey. Si algo no quería el genio es que esto terminara por causar una reacción parecida a la que había ocurrido hacía poco más de una semana atrás, bajo el cerezo artificial, y por supuesto que las escenas de la empalagosa obra lo ponían sumamente nervioso. Donatello tragó saliva sonoramente de pronto se vio a sí mismo pasando de una escena a otra en la que él y la felina tendrían que actuar, pasaba presurosamente los ojos por los diálogos mientras un sonrojo escandaloso se anidaba en sus mejillas, pudo no haber dicho nada hasta que leyó una de las últimas escenas

—¿Un beso?—El genio casi gritó estas palabras y volteó a ver a su hermano menor—¿Es en serio Mikey? ¿Tengo que actuar un beso con Jul?—Todos se volvieron a ver al chico genio y luego a la gatita negra, que no supo como actuar ante lo escandalizado que parecía el esbelto chico miró incómoda como los ojos de sus amigos iban del dueño del bo y después hacia ella. Mikey trató de hablar pero su amiga humana se le adelantó

—¡No exageres Donnie, Rafa y yo tenemos escenas más difíciles!—Dijo Abril, quien se ganó de inmediato una mirada acecina por parte de su mejor amigo. El ninja de morado replicó el argumento de la pelirroja

—¡Sí, pero él no TIENE QUE besar a Jul!—

—¡Huuuuuy!—expresaron Rafa, Mikey y Jones al mismo tiempo en tono de burla y no fue hasta entonces que el genio se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de dar a entender. Acababa de quedar frente a todos como un tipo odioso y patán que expresaba sin tapujos su desagrado por una chica que ni si quiera había dicho una palabra al respecto. De inmediato Clarise calló a la tortuga pecosa dándole un codazo en las costillas.

—¡Oye!—reclamó el de ojos azul cielo

—No te burles—lo regaño Clarise en voz baja

Abril intentó darle un pisotón a Rafael para que este se detuviera y aun cuando el ninja de rojo se quitó, la estrategia cumplió su objetivo

—¡Eso dolió!—dijo Casey al terminar la bulla de todos, pero en el acto recibió un zape de parte de Leonardo.

—Mejor cállate Jones—El líder revisaba apresurado el libreto entre sus manos. La chica de pelaje negro lejos de haberse sonrojado o entristecido parecía seria y se acercaba al genio con aire colérico.

El sonido de una cachetada que le volteó la cara al chico de ojos marrón resonó en el lugar, seguro Jul estaba muy molesta para haber hecho algo así. El genio se llevó la mano a la mejilla roja y adolorida mientras miraba incómodo a la jovencita

—¡No era necesario que hiciera eso!—Le gritó el chico

—Y tú no tenías que decir que al menos Rafael no TENIA QUE besarme a mí, seguro no hubieras hecho este drama si se tratara de cualquier otra—la chica miró fugazmente a la pelirroja, se mordió el labio y los ojos se le cristalizaron. Ese fue el instante en que Donnie dejó de fruncir el ceño, pues terminó por darse cuenta de que sus impulsivas palabras la habían ofendido y por eso reaccionó de esa manera. Trató de hablar pero un último grito colérico de la chica se le adelantó—¡eres un idiota!—concluyó ella con la voz casi quebrada y en el acto un "No llores por favor" se formó en la mente del genio que trató de tomarla del brazo para salir con ella y disculparse, pero la chica se quitó y un segundo después la voz del mayor se escuchó en el lugar

—Algo parece estar mal porque en mi libreto Jul no tiene escenas de beso con Donnie, sino conmigo—señaló el ninja de azul

—¿Qué?—dijeron el genio y la de ojos verdes al mismo tiempo. Jul abrió su libreto y se adelantó hasta llegar a la página que contenía la parte de la obra en cuestión. Los demás miraron desconcertados y Donnie abrió los ojos como platos mientras su boca se abría ligeramente. Le arrebató el libreto a su hermano mayor y leyó desesperado… Era cierto, no podía creerlo pero era cierto Leo y ella se besaría justo frente a sus narices, de hecho se besarían frente a todos. El esbelto muchacho miró atónito a su hermano mayor con un montón de palabras en su garganta que se reusaba a dejar salir y en el acto la de ojos rubí se aproximó a él fingiendo estar apenada

—L-lo siento, creo que eso es mi culpa—Clarise le mostró al de morado otro libreto con su nombre en la portada—Mikey y yo lo pensamos mejor y supusimos que Donatello no se sentiría cómodo, así que intercambiamos su papel con el de Leo, pero creo que me equivoqué y te di una versión anterior. Lo siento—la voz de la menor de las hermanas sonó con tono dulce pero tan falso para el genio que la miró desconfiado—Y por lo que veo creo que no nos equivocamos ¿Verdad Donnie?—Clarise dibujó una falsa expresión de inocencia y no tuvo que esperar ni un segundo para ver esa misma mirada fúrica que el de ojos castaños había escondido ese mismo día tras las puertas de su laboratorio. Sus sospechas acababan de confirmarse

—Sí, el cambio está bien—contestó forzadamente aun cuando la noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría. Si había algo que le agradaba menos que tener que actuar esas escenas melosas con Jul, era que quien las actuara con la chica fuera Leo. Para cerrar con broche de oro esa pésima tarde tuvo que soportar ver a su hermano mayor llevarse a la chica de ojos verdes para tranquilizarla mientras él se tenía que quedar ahí.

Las instrucciones y resolución de dudas continuó, pero el genio no prestó atención absolutamente a nada, por alguna razón se sentía completamente desesperado. Siguió el ritmo de la supuesta revisión pero en su cabeza solo repasaba esa escena una y otra vez. Algo en su interior dolía pero no quería admitirlo "Es solo que quiero proteger a Leo" se repetía continuamente pero algo completamente ajeno a la lógica le decía que no era solo eso, sin embargo se negaba a creerlo.

—¿Alguien tiene alguna duda?—Mikey guardó silencio unos minutos después de formular esta pregunta y al notar un completo silencio de parte de todos prosiguió—Bien, entonces a estudiar sus papeles y nos reuniremos pronto para empezar a ensayar y hacer la mejor obra de la historia—concluyó la tortuga pecosa con una enorme sonrisa.

El primero en salir de ahí fue Donatello, que se encaminó con paso apresurado a buscar a la chica que tan fácilmente podía sacarlo de sus casillas. Solo le faltaban unos metros para llegar al dojo, el primer lugar donde pensó que tal vez estarían la chica y Leo, cuando vio a su hermano mayor salir del lugar, sin Jul. El alto chico trató de pasar a un lado para esquivarlo, pero el líder lo detuvo

—¿A dónde vas?—le preguntó mientras lo sostenía de los hombros

—A disculparme—Contestó el genio y en el acto se quitó las fuertes manos de su hermano de encima para continuar su camino

—¿Y quién te dijo que está ahí?—El alto chico se detuvo en seco al escuchar las palabras del de azul

—¿Se fue?—Preguntó angustiado. El líder se quedó callado unos minutos, finalmente suspiró y rodó los ojos, convencido de que se arrepentiría de contestar a esa pregunta

—No, está en mi cuarto, quería estar sola—Donnie miró al líder muy serio

—¿Crees que pueda verla?—preguntó el de bandana morada y su hermano negó con la cabeza.

—Por mí no hay problema, pero escuché que puso el seguro por dentro en cuanto salí—El líder vio a su hermano partir rumbo a su cuarto sin decir una sola palabra más y solo exhaló cansado—¿Quién rayos entiende a esos dos? Primero se gritonean y luego se buscan—se quejó antes de caminar a la cocina para prepararse un tentempié.

…

—Por favor, solo quiero hablar—rogaba una vez más el chico de ojos castaños sentado frente a la puerta del cuarto de su hermano mayor, pero no recibía respuesta—Te juro que mi intención no era dar a entender eso—de nuevo silencio—No lo tomes personal hubiera reaccionado igual con cualquiera—dijo ya fastidiado de dar explicaciones

—NO TE CREO—gritó al fin la chica dentro del cuarto y el genio suspiró, por lo menos ya le había contestado

Clarise miraba desde corta distancia los resultados de su experimento y no podía negar que estaba bastante satisfecha. Rafael se paró junto a ella mientras comía una dona y le ofrecía otra a la gatita blanca.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?—preguntó el de ojos verdes con tono burlón

—Cerca de media hora—Contestó la de ojos rubí con una enorme sonrisa

—La broma fue divertida y todo pero ¿No crees que te excediste un poco?—Rafael dio otra mordida a la dona y la gatita blanca lo miró seria—parece que tu hermana está muy molesta

—No fue por lo que yo hice, sino por lo que él dijo—Clarise lamió la cubierta de la dona

—Pero tú sabías que algo así pasaría cuando le diste el guion equivocado ¿No?—la gatita blanca se atragantó—Todos sabemos que no debemos juntar mucho a esos dos porque empiezan a salir chispas y tú rompiste esa regla…apropósito—Rafa se echó el último pedazo de dona a la boca y la gatita blanca suspiró—Si yo fuera tú le ayudaría a Donnie, porque si yo me di cuenta, Bobonardo también debe saberlo y si habla con sensei, puede que los permisos para visitar a Mikey se suspendan—dijo el chico rudo mientras dibujaba una de sus expresiones fanfarronas. La gatita blanca miró por un segundo al cuarto del menor, rodó los ojos, le encargó su dona a Rafael y luego caminó con fastidio a donde estaba Donatello.

El genio apenas iba a decir algo más cuando la gatita blanca le tapó la boca y lo jaló lejos

—Quiero que quede bien claro que esto no lo hago por ti—dijo la chica en voz baja al genio que la miró molesto

—Me quedó claro desde hace mucho que no te agrado—contestó el ninja frustrado—así que no te molestes—Trató de regresar a la puerta de aquel cuarto cerrado, pero la menor lo detuvo

—No tienes una idea de lo equivocado que estas, me agradas, tonto y a Jul le agradas todavía más—El genio se sonrojó de inmediato y aunque reaccionó con actitud de fastidio se mostró dispuesto a escuchar lo que la de ojos rubí le quería decir—por eso le molestó tanto lo que dijiste—Donnie esquivó la vista de la gatita blanca ya bastante tenía con lo que él mismo se recriminaba—me gustaría verte rogarle media hora más, pero admito que fue mi culpa que pasara todo esto, no la tuya y por eso te ayudaré— concluyó la dueña de los ojos rubí un con un falso tono compasivo y el genio hizo el ademán de levantar una ceja.

—¿En serio?—contestó el chico incrédulo

—Tú solo sígueme y yo haré todo el trabajo, conozco lo suficientemente bien a mi hermana como para saber qué es lo que causará que se olvide al instante de que estaba enojada contigo—La felina blanca jaló al esbelto muchacho hasta la puerta de la recámara de su hermano mayor y comenzó a gritarle al genio.

—TÚ, INSENSIBLE REPTIL ¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A PORTARTE ASÍ CON MI HERMANITA? AHORA MISMO TE DEMOSTRARÉ QUE JUL NO ESTÁ SOLA Y TIENE UNA HERMANA QUE LA QUIERE Y LA DEFENDERÁ DE TODO—Recriminó la minina al alto chico que la miró incrédulo

—¿P-perdón? Pensé que ibas a ayu…—la chica lo empujó para hacerlo callar antes de que metiera la pata y el chico dejó salir un breve grito al caer al piso—¿Pero qué rayos te pasa? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—El genio la miró molesto y ella le guiñó un ojo

—ESO Y MÁS TE MERECES POR LASTIMAR A JUL—Gritó la chica para después tomar la mano del genio y susurrarle al oído—Disculpa por esto—el chico la miró sin comprender absolutamente nada pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de preguntar, porque en el acto la minina sacó sus garras y rasguño superficialmente el brazo de la tortuga de morado

—¡Auch!—Se quejó—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loca?—Donnie estaba realmente molesto con la encantadora chica de pelaje blanco y estaba a punto de continuar con su reclamo cuando el seguro de la puerto fue retirado y la hermana mayor salió de la habitación

—CLARISE ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?—La de ojos verdes apartó a su hermana del genio con un movimiento rápido que hizo a la gatita blanca retroceder un par de pasos

—P-pero Jul yo solo…—trató falsamente de defenderse la de ojos rubí, ya esperando que la mayor la interrumpiera

—Tú nada, me prometiste que tratarías bien a Donatello si yo aceptaba actuar en la obra y apenas me distraigo un poco ¿te comportas así de grosera con él?—En cuanto escuchó esto el genio miró a la dueña de esos hermosos ojos verdes completamente sorprendido ¿Ella de verdad había hecho eso por él? Quitó la cara de bobo en cuanto la felina negra se volvió para mirarlo—¡Tu brazo!—dijo increíblemente preocupada—¿Te duele mucho?—el chico tragó saliva pues ver tan de cerca esa mirada preocupada lo ponía sumamente nervioso, así que simplemente negó con la cabeza. Jul se volvió a ver a su hermana—Tú y yo tendremos una larga plática cuando lleguemos a casa ¿Entendiste?—la menor fingió remordimiento pero dibujó una sonrisa sínica apenas su hermana se fue con el esbelto muchacho para atender sus heridas.

Rafael se paró junto a la gatita blanca con expresión divertida después de presenciar toda la escena

—Debo admitir que tienes buenas habilidades de manipulación—el chico se recargó en la pared y la minina suspiró

—¡No tienes ni idea!—contestó mientras extendía su mano para pedirle al ninja que le regresara su dona

—Sí, lo lamento por Mikey, él va a caer redondito en todas tus jugarretas—el chico temperamental se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

—Espera ¿Y mi dona?—Preguntó la de ojos rubí con tono de angustia

—¿Dona? Yo no recuerdo ninguna dona—fue lo único que dijo el ninja de ojos verdes antes de irse de ahí y la gatita solo torció la boca

—Las cosas que soporto por ti hermanita—

…

Jul caminó directo al laboratorio con el genio y lo sentó en la silla giratoria del escritorio, después comenzó a buscar en los estantes y cajones.

—El alcohol está en la tercera gaveta y debajo de esa está el algodón, pero puedo hacerlo yo mismo—comentó el chico suponiendo ya que era lo que buscaba su curiosa visitante.

—No, lo haré yo, tú estás lastimado y es por mi hermana—el genio se levantó, la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hasta el escritorio, después la cargó de la cintura y la sentó sobre el mueble para que quedaran a alturas similares

—Lo siento—dijo viéndola a aquellos ojos verdes que aun se veían cristalizados por las lágrimas que él nunca vio. No pasaron ni cinco segundos para que sintiera de nuevo aquel incómodo cosquilleo en el estómago pero aun así no se apartó, había sido tan difícil que lo escuchara así que ahora que la tenía enfrente estaba decidido a conseguir su perdón. La chica recorrió su rostro con la mirada hasta llegar a aquella mejilla enrojecida por la bofetada. Pasó sus dedos por la piel irritada con delicadeza mientras se mordía los labios, parecía incómoda con la presencia de ese tono que contrataba con aquella curiosa piel verde. Al chico se le fue la respiración por un momento con ese sutil toque. La chica lo examinó unos segundos y después suspiró con mucho sentimiento

—Fui muy brusca contigo, aun debe de dolerte—comentó la jovencita con tono arrepentido

—No tanto considerando lo que dije, aunque admito que tienes la mano pesada—el ninja sonrió mientras enredaba sus dedos en los que acariciaban con delicadeza su mejilla y los retiró con suavidad, pues ese simple rose estaba ya acelerándole el corazón. Simplemente no quería sentir todo aquello y no sabía como evitarlo

—Clarise tiene razón—la chica bajó la vista—discutimos la primera media hora y nos disculpamos los siguientes 10 minutos—dijo en voz baja pero el chico la escuchó perfectamente.

—¿Y eso qué?—preguntó el genio mientras daba un paso atrás para evitar mirarla tan de cerca

—Terminarás arto de verme y lo más seguro es que luego me evites, como lo hiciste la última semana—Jul seguía con la mirada baja y había empezado mecer sus piernas como las niñas pequeñas cuando las regañan, así que no vio la expresión de culpa que se dibujó en el genio—Soy tosca, impulsiva, de carácter fuerte y tan delicada como un costal de papas… es comprensible que no quisieras actuar conmigo—al fin la gatita levantó la mirada y el chico trató de aparentar normalidad—Lamento haberme comportado así…ahora que lo pienso, sobre reaccioné—Donnie la miró fijamente un par de minutos controlando su acelerado corazón tanto como podía, le hubiera encantado decirle que el problema no era ella, sino él, él y sus tontos impulso que no podía controlar. Quería decirle que era mentira que la estuviera evitando pero no podía, porque era completamente cierto.

—Algo de tierna y delicada debes de tener para que Leo te trate como lo hace, nunca deja entrar a nadie a su cuarto—El chico rodó los ojos con las últimas palabras que fueron pronunciadas casi con rabia, volvió la cara para evitar que la chica lo mirara hacer tal expresión y luego comenzó a buscar algo en el librero. La jovencita lo observó de arriba abajo, era bastante obvio que se reusaba a decir que a él no le parecía tosca y sentía que se lo había ganado ¿Quién abofetea al chico que le gusta frente a todos? Solo ella. Tal vez Clarise tenía razón y ahora solo conseguiría el corazón del genio si se volvía un poco más atrevida, después de todo ya no era la de antes y había quedado más que claro que la sutileza no se le estaba dando. La chica jovencita se preparaba para bajar del escritorio cuando la tortuga volvió a girarse con un libro en manos.

—Es de Shodo—aquellas manos verdes le ofrecieron el objeto a la gatita que lo miró sin comprender—supe que estabas tratando de aprender a escribir japonés y aunque no es lo mismo que tomar lecciones con un profesor, puede servirte de mucho, está pensado para personas que adoptan el japonés como segunda lengua, así que tiene buenos ejercicios—la felina tomó el libro y comenzó a hojearlo—Es el libro con el que nuestro padre nos enseñó a escribir los primeros kanjis—dijo al ver que la chica se detuvo a leer la tierna dedicatoria que el padre de los cuatro chicos había escrito.

—¿Estas seguro? Parece que es muy valioso para ustedes—el chico se encogió de hombros

—Soy el único coleccionista de libros aquí, así que no creo que nadie lo extrañe por el tiempo que te tome aprender. El compendio es corto, no tendrá más de 300, así que seguramente dominarás rápido su contenido—El chico se quedó mirándola durante todo el tiempo en que ella no le prestaba atención por atender aquel viejo y polvoriento objeto. La jovencita respiró el perfume de las hojas viejas para luego sonreír sutilmente. Aquella expresión hizo al genio acercarse un poco más a ella casi sin darse cuenta. Después de unos minutos de silencio la chica dirigió su vista hacia al ninja que de inmediato desvió la mirada.

—Gracias, prometo que lo cuidaré bien—la jovencita abrazó el bello libro y el genio negó con la cabeza

—¿Entonces me perdonarás por lo de hace rato?—preguntó el chico tratando de no mirarla. La jovencita suspiró, puso el libro a un lado, tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos y depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla enrojecida por aquella impulsiva cachetada. El genio se quedó completamente petrificado mientras sentía una revolución en su interior, por ese inocente beso.

—Todo está olvidado si tú me aseguras que también me perdonas—la jovencita tomó el libro, se bajó del escritorio y miró al chico esperando una respuesta. El joven solo asintió forzadamente pues su interior aun seguía en un caos completo y sabía que no podría emitir palabra alguna. La chica le sonrió—Gracias—la gatita miró el reloj de números rojos que el genio mantenía en su laboratorio—Ya es tarde, Clarise y yo debemos irnos, pero te veré en los ensayos de la obra ¿Verdad?—el chico asintió del mismo modo y la chica solo salió del laboratorio conforme con que las cosas parecían haber mejorado un poco. Apenas las puertas se cerraron el chico se llevó la mano a la mejilla y se dejó caer en la silla completamente desconcertado

—¡Donatello eres un idiota!—se dijo a si mismo dándose cuenta del mar de sensaciones que aquel inocente contacto causó en él—¡Volví a bajar la guardia! ¿Cómo pretendo cubrirle las espaldas a Leo si caigo con cosas tan simples?—se reclamó para luego sacar de uno de los cajones de su escritorio ese maldito guion. Tal vez la próxima vez que se vieran, él tendría que soportar ver a su hermano besarse con Jul y aun cuando trataba de convencerse de que podía actuar con la cabeza fría, por primera vez no estaba seguro si la lógica lo abandonaría en esta ocasión.

…

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan? Yo estoy emocionada, debo admitirlo, una parte de mi ya le está agarrando el gusto a ver sufrir a Donnie. Sí, sé que soy un poco cruel. Como de costumbre los invito y les agradezco cualquier comentario, duda, reclamo, cachetada virtual, abrazo psicológico o tomatazo que me quieran hacer llegar. A pesar de que me tardé en actualizar, reescribí varias escenas para que quedaran como yo quería y eliminé otras, me gustó mucho el resultado, pero no solo escribo para mí, así que no sean tímidos y díganme qué piensan que siempre estaré contenta de recibir cualquier comentario que me quieran hacer. Sin más por el momento me despido y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._


	30. AUN ME HACES FALTA CAP 30

_Benvenidos sean al capítulo 30, espero que pasaran unas felices fiestas otoñales (aquí en Monterrey principalmente se festeja Halloween, que es mi fiesta extranjera favorita, y muy pocos festejan el día de muertos, que es mi fiesta mexicana favorita) Hoy les traigo un capítulo que disfruté mucho escribiendo aunque está algo largo. Ojalá y les guste_

_raphaelblue62: Debo admitir que lo sexi en Rafael no es merito mío, el ya venía así de paquete. Yo solo le agregué un pequeño toque pícaro no apto para niños, pero la mayor parte ya le pertenecía a la temperamental tortuga. Creo que este capítulo te gustará porque trata algunas de las cosas que señalaste en tu review pasada n_n_

_L.M Burton: Jijiji, pues sí Rafa es todo un pillín y es que no podía imaginármelo de otra manera en una relación de pareja. No pienso que él sea del tipo meloso, pero sí creo que dejaría muy en claro su interés sin dejar lugar a dudas, así que consideré que esta sería la mejor manera. Además él es decidido, directo, no se anda por las ramas, es por eso que lo puse así. En cuanto a lo de Donnie, qué puedo decir… hacerlo sufrir se ha vuelto uno de mis pasatiempos, es que es divertido, pero eso no significa que se dejará todo el tiempo. Gracias por notar que Clarise también tiene sus movimientos de astucia, me alegra que te gustara_

_Bittersweet: ¡Gracias por la felicitación! Me legra que te resultara tan divertido el capítulo anterior. Este no contiene tanto material de celos pero explica mucho del trasfondo del personaje de Cirse y despeja algunas dudas. Debo admitir que estaba un poco nerviosa con lo de la cachetada, después de todo siempre he cuidado que el fanfic se mantenga en un nivel casi tirándole a inocente y poco a poco he querido irlo subiendo de tono, pero no sabía como tomarían el que Jul se molestara hasta llegar a eso, me alegra que igual te gustara. Siempre he considerado a Donnie como alguien estable, con muchas raíces por el hecho de que basa su vida en la razón más que en las emociones, así que por eso he reflejado ese estrés y renuencia que siente hacia Jul, lo asusta sentir más de lo que piensa :P_

_leirbag7: Gracias por lo de la mente perversa y Maquiavélica, era justo lo que quería dar a entender de Clarise. Me alegra mucho que te guste el manejo que le estoy dando a la relación de Abril y Rafa, y es que coincido contigo en que creo que el hermano temperamental sería el menos meloso de los cuatro, pero eso no quita que quiere con mucha intensidad, es directo y creo que no dejaría lugar a dudas de que es lo que espera de su pareja, incluso creo que presionaría un poco pero sin llegar a acosar, siempre bordeando entre la línea de lo correcto y lo irreverente, para mi ese es el reto más grande de la personalidad de Rafael. En cuanto a Donnie y sus interpretaciones con Leo, la verdad sé que me aprovecho de eso de que "vemos lo que queremos ver" y creo que él es de esas personas, trata de ser racional pero en cuestión de sentimientos no creo que sepa como manejarlos, y es por ello que lo he puesto hecho todo un lio con Jul, que le saca todas las emociones al flor de piel sin que él pueda resistirse n_n o por lo menos es lo que trato de reflejar. Espero que este capítulo te guste, hay una escena en la que te tuve muy presente_

_leonelita: Que bueno que pude aclararte tu duda, ojalá y este capítulo también te resulte emocionante. Gracias por seguir leyendo_

_Lo lei todo: Lamento mucho que no te gustara mi fanfic, pero te invito seguir leyendo las obras de otros autores, seguramente encontrarás alguno que sea de tu agrado._

_Yesenia000: Tanto sin saber de ti, que bueno que regresaste a leer, extrañaba tus reviews. Me alegra que te gustara el toque humorístico de cuando Clarise le señala a Jul la desnudez de las tortugas. Ojalá y puedas darte una vuelta por los demás capítulos, aun hay mucho que ha pasado y una que otra puntada chusca que ojalá te guste._

_Sin más por el momento, aquí está el capítulo 30_

…

**AUN ME HACES FALTA**

…

Era tarde, mucho, pero una vez que su hermanito al fin en casa, quiso salir a probar suerte. Saltó por los tejados y terminó por sentarse en una cornisa. Una silueta seductora se acercó a él por la espalda, aquellos pasos se esforzaron por ser cautelosos, tranquilos, despiadados. Lo miró como un león apunto de cazar a una gacela y sonrió con satisfacción

—Te has vuelto descuidado—aquella elegante voz fue antecedida por el sonido de una espada siendo desenvainada

—¿De verdad lo crees?—No le dedico ni siquiera una mirada, dejó que lo amenazara con aquel filo despiadado sin mover un músculo, sin inmutarse

—¡Claro! Pude emboscarte sin ningún problema—la chica volvió a enfundar su arma con un movimiento ágil y luego se sentó junto a él

—¿Y qué te hace creer que estoy en este preciso punto por casualidad?—Sus profundos ojos azules la recorrieron con algo parecido al cinismo y luego regresaron a ver la luna.

—Mi padre tiene razón, eres joven y arrogante—aquellas palabras provocaron que el chico la mirara con desdén

—¡Ya te dije que él no es tu padre!—replicó el ninja masticando con inconformidad aquellas palabras que reflejaban como lo hacía sentir la continua negación de la kunoichi al hecho de ser la hija mayor del clan Hamato

—¡No puedo creer que insistas en eso! ¿Por qué deseas tanto echarte la soga al cuello?—la jovencita subió el pie a la saliente para poder apoyarse coquetamente en su rodilla—¿O quisieras que fuera…solo tu hermana?—aquello fue suficiente para que el chico frunciera el ceño insatisfecho se volvió a verla y aproximó su rostro al de la joven.

—No serías solo mi hermana… al menos no de sangre no—paseo sus tres dedos verdes por aquella tersa piel y luego tocó con suavidad el par de labios rojos que sonrieron maliciosamente

—¿Ah no?—la chica tomó sin delicadeza la mano que la acariciaba y jaló al joven para poder ver más de cerca esos profundos ojos azules cuando diera la estocada final con sus afiladas palabras—Entonces Leo ¿De quién crees que sacaron tus hermanos y tú su ADN humano si no fue de él—el de azul volteó el rostro, como queriendo negar aquello, pero sabiendo a la perfección que no podía. Se soltó de la chica y se puso de pie.

—Debo irme, no quiero que nadie note mi ausencia—intentó dar un pasó pero la chica se lo impidió recargándose en su hombro con actitud seductora

—¿Qué pasa? ¿De pronto te pesa seguir la senda de la rectitud y el honor?—los delicados dedos envueltos en aquella tela negra acariciaron la bandana azul que ondeaba con el viento—Esa es una de las cosas por las que no puedo creerte, si lo hiciera tendría que pensar tan mal de ti. Solo alguien dispuesto completamente a perder su honor se atrevería a ver a su propia hermana como tú me ves a mí—El chico se volteó a mirarla desafiante y ella delineó con su dedo índice el contorno de su mentón mientras lo veía de manera tan sugerente que el joven líder pudo sentir como el rostro le enrojecía poco a poco

—¡Piensa lo que quieras!—La besó sin más y la atrapó entre sus brazos por la cintura pegándola más a su cuerpo. Ella no solo lo permitió, sino que intensificó el beso probando con descaro el interior de esa boca húmeda que se entregaba a alguien por primera vez. Una de las enguantadas manos se apoyó en la nuca del chico mientras que la otra se encargaba de guiar los dedos del joven de la cintura a la cadera de la chica, al tiempo que la pierna de la Kunoichi se enganchaba a la cadera del ninja para dejarse acariciar.

Leo la apartó de inmediato y dio por terminado el beso dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, aquello había sido muy intenso, demasiado. El chico la miró desconfiado un segundo y luego se pasó los dedos por los labios.

—¿Me envenenaste?—preguntó mientras examinaba la saliva que había limpiado de aquellos labios que aun podían sentir el agradable cosquilleo de al fin haber hecho lo que tantas veces desearon. La jovencita soltó una carcajada, lo que provocó que el líder se sintiera algo bobo por preguntar aquello.

—¡No, tonto!—contestó ella limpiándose la comisura de boca—hice algo peor—él la miró con el ceño fruncido—te dejé probar lo que se siente hacer lo que realmente quieres Leo, lo que significa dejar de ser el niño bueno ¡Quién sabe!... Tal vez ahora que lo sabes, dejes esa tonta idea de ser el paladín de la justicia—El chico nunca en su vida había usado prendas más allá de las vendas, protectores y bandanas que se ponía cada mañana, pero no fue hasta esa noche, que por primera vez entendió aquella expresión que dictaba que te desnudaran con la mirada. Ella lo observaba de una forma que jamás en su vida imaginó que pudieran verlo y aunque no podía negar que le fascinaba, bien sabía que no debían continuar. Aquel camino estaba prohibido, si es que aun quería conservar un poco de honor. El chico se fue de ahí sin decir una palabra más, sin dedicarle un pensamiento más porque sentía que ni toda su disciplina podría salvarlo de sí mismo si lo hacía.

…

Las dos hermanas iban rumbo a la guarida de las tortugas, aquel era un día muy importante para la mayor. Su atuendo lo delataba pues en esta ocasión vestía algo diferente a lo que usaba todos los días. Sacó del fondo del armario un vaporoso vestido blanco muy formal, que llamó la atención de la menor y hasta alguna que otra burla. Aun así, Jul trataba de ser paciente, el día lo ameritaba, sin importar las trabas con los que se había topado tratando de arreglar por teléfono el problema de su examen, al final no hubo mucho que se pudiera hacer pero trataba de mantenerse serena.

La escuela se había lavado las manos alegando que las instrucciones eran claras y debido a que la alumna fue quien cometió el error, ellos no podrían intervenir más allá de eliminar el historial de la materia del cardex para que esta no afectara el promedio general de la chica. "Gracias" fue con lo único con lo que agradeció la jovencita, aunque a decir verdad eso no le ayudaba en mucho. Tendría que volver a llevar curso, presentar cada trabajo y tarea de nuevo. Eso era una pesadilla para la chica pero no le quedaba otra más que aceptarlo. Los reproches y berrinches los dejaría para después

Aun tratando de mantener una buena actitud tuvo que soportar a su hermana menor que no se cansó de burlarse de que un libro fuera lo único que le diera el genio después de tremenda pela.

—El ñoño tenía que ser—dijo burlona y la otra solo la miró molesta.

—No lo llames así, es un lindo detalle… no tiene nada de malo—argumentó mientras bajaban para entrar a las alcantarillas

—Sí, tienes razón, lo tomaré en cuenta para tu regalo de navidad: nada más tierno que regalarle a Jul algo inútil, seguro eso te conmoverá hasta las lágrimas—La gatita menor ni siquiera esperó a que su hermana le contestara por eso, salió corriendo por los túneles a toda velocidad dejando a la otra completamente molesta

—¡Al menos Donatello no me arrojó ningún globo de agua a la cara!—gritó la de ojos verdes aunque bien sabía que ni siquiera sería escuchada. La chica de pelaje negro continuó su camino sin mucha prisa, después de todo nada ganaba con salir corriendo detrás de la traviesa minina blanca y no quería discutir, ese día no, así que cuando llegó a la puerta de la guarida y vio al genio en la sala viendo un documental de Corea del Sur no pudo menos que sonreír. Se aproximó al chico con todo el sigilo posible, pues seguramente él ya esperaba que ella llegara considerando que su hermanita se le había adelantado.

Llegó hasta la espalda del ninja sin que él volteara, pero de pronto supo que él se había percatado de su presencia desde un principio

—Espiar a alguien es de mala educación en muchos países ¿Sabías?—Donnie ni siquiera despegó la vista de la pantalla, era obvio que la había descubierto desde hacía un buen rato.

—No te estaba espiando—la de pelaje negro dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio que delató su falta de interés en discutir, se dejó caer en el sillón junto a la tortuga, no obstante el chico de bandana morada no parecía dejarla que se saliera con la suya

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces porque intentaste no hacer ruido cuando entraste?—la chica pasó una de sus manos por el caparazón del esbelto joven y le puso un papel en el contenedor donde normalmente guardaba su bo, lo que provocó que este volteó curioso. Le llamó la atención no verla con su usual vestimenta y la examinó curioso por unos segundos

—Es una sorpresa—el chico se esforzó por mirar que era a lo que la ella se refería, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la gatita le sonriera con dulzura para luego ponerse de pie e ir directamente al cuarto del menor de los Hamato a buscar a su hermana, dejando al pobre chico de bandana morada completamente intrigado

—¿Y a esta que le pasa?—se quedó mirando desconcertado la dirección en la que ella se marchó —¿Desde cuándo es tan confianzuda conmigo?—trataba de molestarse con ella pero de alguna manera no pudo evitar que una sonrisa llena de ternuara se dibujara en sus labios por un breve instante—Está loca—concluyó más abochornado que enojado, contrario a lo que hubiera querido. Rafael entró entonces a la sala

—¿Y apenas te vas dando cuenta?—comentó el chico de ojos verdes mientras tomaba el control remoto y le cambiaba a la tele

—¡Oye! Yo estaba viendo eso—se quejó el genio

—Estabas, del tiempo "ya no es" y del presente de "¿quieres que te patee el caparazón?"—contestó el rudo con actitud petulante a lo que el de ojos marró solo exhaló frustrado, luego trató de alcanzar el papel que la jovencita había dejado en el lugar donde normalmente descansaba su arma pero le era imposible

—Hay olvídalo ¿Podrías pasarme el papel que está aquí?—el genio señaló el lugar y su hermano mayor lo miró con algo de fastidio

—¿Si lo hago te callarás y me dejarás escuchar la televisión?—

—Si lo haces no cortaré la señal por no dejarme ver mi documental—contestó el más alto

—¡Ash!—se quejó el otro, pero al final de cuentas sacó el papel solo para arrojárselo con fastidio al de morado—Servido estás, ahora cállate que esta es la mejor parte—el de rojo dirigió sus ojos a la pantalla pero no podía negar que tenía curiosidad de saber qué decía la dichosa notita. De pronto Donnie dejó salir una risa estúpida y volteó a ver el pasillo por el que se había ido la chica

—¿Qué? ¿Te retó a un duelo o algo así?—preguntó el de ojos verdes mirándolo de reojo

—No es nada—El esbelto muchacho intentó guardar la nota en su cinturón, pero el mayor se la arrebató para poder verla, la leyó y simplemente no pudo entender nada

—¿Qué carajo es esto?—alejó la nota para que su hermano menor no pudiera recuperarla. En el papel podía verse con una caligrafía casi de niña de primaria el siguiente texto "En el mundo solo hay 10 tipos de personas: las que saben binario y las que no… Gracias por el libro"

—Es solo un chiste—comentó el genio que al fin pudo recuperar el papelito. Rafael hizo una trompetilla

—¿Un chiste de que no sabe contar? Le faltaron otros 8 tipos—

—Ese es el chiste, en binario 10 es 2—explicó el de ojos castaños con un evidente tono de fastidio

—¡Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado!—dijo al fin el de rojo para volver a ver su programa sin intenciones de escuchar la explicación de tal cosa, pues sabía que de todas maneras terminaría por parecerle la cosa más ñoña del mundo. En cambio el genio solo se paró y se fue a su laboratorio.

…

Esa niña siempre pareció tener atole en las venas. Mientras que a otra hubiera tenido que obligarla para que aprendiera las cosas necesarias de oficio de asesina, Laquiesis era completamente diferente. Le preocupaba poco el peligro y mientras más riesgosa fuera la situación se sentía más feliz de ejecutarla.

Su maestra tenía la teoría de que se esforzaba demasiado en demostrarle que podía serle de utilidad, aun cuando la mujer no tenía inconvenientes en dedicarle la paciencia que la chiquilla requiriera para estar lista para su primera misión. Con que fuera discreta hasta entonces le bastaba, pero la mocosa esa se desvivía por aprender y cumplir las expectativas que se tuvieran de ella, si era posible, incluso quería superarlas, así que no le sorprendía que ahora se comportara como un Leon enjaulado por sentirse burlada y humillada.

Una simple muchachita se le escapó de las manos y ahora no podía hacer más que esperar a que los preparativos para el nuevo plan estuvieran listos.

—Deberías de salir a algún lado, si sigues dando vueltas le vas a hacer un hoyo al piso—dijo la mujer de cabellos negros y aprendiz le sonrió

—¿Qué? ¿Me vas a invitar a algún lado?—la jovencita de ojos grises se sentó a la mesa despreocupadamente pero su maestra no pareció prestarle mucha atención.

—Lo siento, hoy ya tengo planes—La mujer sacó del armario una mascada blanca y unos guantes del mismo color.

—Debe ser una fecha importante, normalmente no te vistes con ese tipo de ropa—la chica empujó hacia atrás la silla para mecerse en las patas traseras.

—Lo fue hace algunos años—comentó Morta con una sonrisa triste y fue entonces cuando a Laquesis le pasó una idea por la cabeza

—Jesa—pronunció con acento Coreano para después mirar con un poco de preocupación a su maestra—¿Es hoy?—preguntó un poco temerosa, la mujer asintió con una sonrisa lastimera

—¿Supongo que irás a visitar su tumba no?—preguntó la jovencita mientras la mujer abrió la puerta

—Sí—fue lo único que dijo en un tono inevitablemente triste

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?—dijo apresuradamente la chica pero su maestra negó con la cabeza calmadamente

—Ya estoy grande para chaperonas, pero gracias—la puerta se cerró y la chica de ojos grises suspiró pesadamente

—A veces no la entiendo, no soporta las costumbres de los coreanos y aun así las recuerda como si hubiera crecido con ellas—la chica dejó de mecerse en la silla para después ponerse de pie y buscar en su armario su chamarra, ya era invierno, una de sus épocas del año favoritas y en pocos lugares se disfrutaba tanto como en Nueva York, con todas esas decoraciones, esas luces y el olor a pay de calabaza y manzana—Bueno pues…supongo que no hay mucho que pueda hacer aquí adentro, así que iré por uno de esos pays—Apagó las luces de la lujosa habitación y se detuvo a verla por un segundo pensando que tal vez después de que Morta encontrara lo que tanto ansiaba así terminaría su vida, sola, llena de lujos, pero completamente vacía—Realmente a quien le importa—trató de fingir indiferencia y cerró la puerta con un tinte de molestia para ya no pensar en eso.

…

La verdad es que Rafael tenía razón, aquel era uno de los chistes más sosos del mundo informático, pero verlo en esa letra y que ella al menos se hubiera molestado en buscar algo especial para él, hacía esa nota mucho más especial de lo que él admitiría nunca.

La miró por unos momentos para luego sacar el amuleto. Los dos tenían algo en común que él jamás había analizado: ambos revelaban que quien hizo aquellos trazos no parecía tener mucha practica en el entramado de letras. El chico recordaba a la perfección las hojitas que resguardaban aquellos problemas trigonométricos y aunque las líneas parecían remarcadas con un excesivo cuidado, dejaban en evidencia que el pulso de su autor no era bueno, además que la punta del lápiz o lapicero solía dejar surcos en el papel, algo muy común en los niños que tienen muy poco tiempo de haber aprendido a escribir.

—¿Será que su mano está en rehabilitación por algo?—se preguntó en voz baja y ahí fue cuando reaccionó, estaba ocurriendo de nuevo. Esa chica otra vez le causaba curiosidad, intriga, era un enigma al cual no podía resistirse, porque todo enigma merece ser resuelto y a él no había nada que le gustara más que eso: encontrar respuestas a las preguntas, esclarecer situaciones y crear soluciones.

Suspiró con fuerza y se recargó en el respaldo de su silla mientras movía las piernas para mecerse de un lado a otro con suavidad. De pronto se paró frente a uno de sus pizarrones y comenzó a repasar mentalmente todo aquello que le causaba esa sensación junto a la felina negra, lo que causó que una idea descabellada le pasara por la cabeza: resolvería el misterio de la gatita negra basándose en el procedimiento científico.

Después de la palabra hipótesis el chico golpeó un par de veces con el gis sin saber a ciencia cierta qué poner. Miró pensativo a un lado y tomó uno de sus libros de investigación cualitativa. Él no gustaba mucho de estas metodologías poco exactas en casos generalizados, pero no podía negar que en situaciones específicas solían profundizar mucho más que los métodos cuantitativos que se basaban más en tendencias estatitificadas y representativas de una población dada.

Era evidente que Jul no era como el promedio, entonces ¿Para qué hacer uso de una metodología que lo único que arrojaría sería que ella no se comportaba como las métricas dictaban?

Pasó las hojas con rapidez y luego detuvo el camino de estas en seco. Conocía cada libro de su biblioteca a la perfección y tenía una idea bastante precisa de qué era lo que buscaba. Luego de detenerse a repasar un segundo lo que seguramente ya sabía de memoria, regresó a trazar con la tiza al desgastado pizarrón.

"Preguntas de investigación" anotó sabiendo que en los métodos cualitativos ir de lo general a lo específico era mucho más eficiente. Luego fue colocando una a una las cosas de esa chica que lo intrigaban. Pasó largo rato escribiendo, no se había dado cuenta que eran tantas las cosas que le causaban curiosidad. Junto a estas preguntas colocó el amuleto y la nota. Finalmente se decidió a plantear su hipótesis "Conozco a Jul de alguna parte". Miró por un rato lo que había escrito y finalmente se rio incrédulo

—¿De dónde rayos podría conocerla?—dijo en tono casi burlón para luego acercar el borrador a la hipótesis que le pareció tan descabellada, pero observando cada una de sus preguntas se dio cuenta que era la teoría más lógica. Después de esto colocó un asterisco junto a la oración y en gis rojo trazó otra pregunta "¿Quién fue Jul cuando era humana?"

Sabía que la jovencita de no mayor a 17 años había viajado mucho para su edad, que era la hermana mayor, que había tenido roces con la alta sociedad Neuyorkina pero no había mucho más que supiera de ella. Tal vez había sufrido un accidente en el que había perdido al resto de su familia, eso sería consistente con una lesión en la mano, que explicaría por qué su caligrafía era casi infantil. Hizo una mueca de molestia

—No… las suposiciones no son más que simples especulaciones de una mente frágil e irracional. Tengo que investigar hechos, verdaderos hechos pero ¿Cómo?—El ninja sabía que Jul era discreta y revelaba poco de sí misma, prueba de ello era que hasta ahora tenía muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas. Miró un rato más el pizarrón donde había anotado la información recabada. Sus ojos castaños repasaron lentamente la frase "Es la hermana mayor", fue entonces cuando una sonrisa sutil se dibujó en sus labios—Clarise—dijo en tono suave.

Los hermanos son aquellos que nos acompañan los primeros años de nuestras vidas, están a nuestro lado durante nuestra infancia, viven con nosotros en nuestra adolescencia y mantienes contacto por toda tu vida. Si alguien podía darle información era la chica de ojos rubí y si era verdad lo que le había dicho el día anterior respecto a apreciarlo, ya tenía algunos puntos ganados. El genio se sentó de nuevo en su silla y comenzó a redactar las preguntas que se encargaría de infiltrar en las futuras pláticas con la chica de pelaje blanco, una nueva investigación acababa de nacer.

…

El lugar estaba prácticamente repleto de deportistas que iban a rendirle honores al que fue su maestro en vida, la mujer paseó su vista por el lugar pero en ningún momento logró toparse con aquellos ojos violetas que ansiaba ver. No obstante no se desesperó, sabía que ella iría, era la tradición y conociendo lo estricta que era la familia Moo la chica seguramente visitaría la tumba de su padre en una fecha tan importante como esa

No se aproximó, quería evitar que alguien pudiera reconocerla, aun cuando habían pasado tantos años era mejor no correr riesgos. Poco a poco los recuerdos empezaron a invadir su mete. Los ojos violetas no era lo único que solía heredar aquella familia, sino también tratos con demonios venían con el apellido y de los que su querido Gyan había querido escapar sin éxito.

Se habían visto por primera vez una mañana de invierno, una más fría que esta. La matriarca de la familia la contrató como guardaespaldas personal del joven heredero, pero si aquella meticulosa mujer hubiera sabido lo que eso desencadenaría, hubiera buscado a cualquier otro en su lugar. Morta en ese entonces era joven, mucho, si acaso un año mayor de lo que ahora era su aprendiz pero ya gozaba de una buena reputación como acecina. No obstante pocos podían pagar los precios que demandaba la codiciosa chica, así que cuando los Moo accedieron a pagar la escandalosa cifra que la joven puso como tarifa para sus servicios de planta, no le importó mucho dejar atrás la vida errante.

Por supuesto que aquella mirada severa en la matriarca llamó la atención de la jovencita, pero esa primera impresión no era ni remotamente comparable con el sentimiento que oprimió su corazón al conocer a ese chico apenas unos meses mayor que ella. Era engreído, grosero, petulante y aunque en ese momento no lo sabía, también era bastante cruel, pero esa sonrisa casi gélida la hizo sentir extraña. La mujer de dura mirada la dirigió al dojo donde su hijo, no peleaba con dos jovencitos, sino que los humillaba con su actitud altanera y exceso de fuerza. La mujer dijo un par de palabras incomprensibles para la joven acecina que en ese entonces aun no aprendía coreano y la pelea se detuvo.

La jovencita fue guiada hasta la presencia del chico que la barrió con la mirada. Sus ojos lo decían todo, la consideraba un ser inferior

—Gyan, ella será la encargada de tu seguridad—Morta recordaba haber hecho una reverencia muy apenas marcada, con lo que el chico frunció el ceño ante lo que las costumbres coreanas tomarían como una falta de respeto

—No la quiero, busca otra—dijo despectivo para luego dar media vuelta con desdén. La chica había hecho trabajos para personas muy importantes en distintas partes del mundo, pero nunca la habían tratado de esa manera tan denigrante. Sintió como las tripas se le revolvieron de la ira, por lo que de inmediato se quitó su chamarra nueva

—¿Qué? ¿Te intimido niño rico?—el chico se volteó a verla con cinismo

—Hazte un favor y sal por esa puerta antes de que te haga llorar, no me gusta tocar a las muertas de hambre, es agotador tener que lavarme meticulosamente para quitarme la peste—Aquellos hermosos ojos violetas la vieron con repulsión y la madre solo sonrió como cansada de presenciar algo parecido tantas veces

—Pero no habrá necesidad, aunque quisieras no podrías tocarme ¡Anda! Te reto niñito consentido y si lo logras renunciaré—Morta extendió su mano y lo llamó con la mano extendida hacia arriba, lo cual era un gran insulto para los coreanos, pues es la manera como ellos suelen llamar a los perros. El joven heredero apretó los dientes con furia y repulsión

—Ve preparando su finiquito—Ordenó a uno de los hombres en traje que andaba por ahí

—Pero si yo gano me quedaré con el puesto por el tiempo que yo quiera—los ojos azul acero de la acecina miraron al joven con actitud confiada y este solo hizo una mueca de incredulidad

—Claro—contestó confiado el jovencito que ajustó su cinturón negro a su uniforme—Como si eso fuera a pasar—agregó en voz baja mientras se dirigía al centro del área de pelea

Morta no recordaba mucho de aquel encuentro, solo que al final casi le rompió el brazo al engreído muchacho y el resto de sus empleados sacaron las armas de su cinturón para proteger al pedante muchacho, no obstante su madre quedó complacida con la demostración y a partir de ese día ella se volvió su sombra. Aprovecharon que la jovencita no tenía una edad tan diferente al joven y arreglaron que estuviera con él en todas sus clases para asegurar que el chico estuviera vigilado todo el tiempo

—Mi hijo Gyan es muy escurridizo y debo señalar que tu trabajo no será solo protegerlo, sino mantenerlo centrado en sus obligaciones—proclamó la matriarca y la chica de hermoso cabello negro solo asintió con tranquilidad, aun cuando no le gustaba del todo las dimensiones de aquella responsabilidad. Por lo que entendió, no solo sería una guarda espaldas, sino casi una niñera. No obstante poder bajarle los humos a ese engreído junior y que además le pagaran por eso, parecía interesante.

Más de una vez pelearon porque él quería irse de juerga con sus amigos y ella simplemente no podía y no quería permitirlo. Algunas veces el chico ganó pero ella encontraba la manera de manipularlo, recurriendo a amenazarlo con revelar algún evento vergonzoso o bien ofreciéndole algo que él quisiera y no pudiera conseguir fácilmente bajo la vigilancia incansable de aquella dura mujer que había sido elegida para ser su madre.

Con el paso del tiempo el círculo de amigos del prodigio del Tae Kwan Do se acostumbró a ver a la chica a su lado e incluso llegaron a tomarla como una más del grupo.

Gyan dejó de presentarla como su guarda espaldas para solo decir que era una amiga y así empezó a ser. Al petulante muchacho le gustaba entrenar con ella porque era muy buena peleando, siempre tenía un truco bajo la manga y eso le había ayudado a pulir muchas de sus habilidades. La chica incluso le enseño a utilizar algunas armas simples, algo que no se utilizaba en su disciplina. Aquello fascinó a Gyan que gustaba de amedrentar a los demás, aun cuando su linda guardaespaldas le había aclarado que aquel conocimiento solo era para asegurarse que él podría salir de situaciones difíciles si a ella llegara a pasarle algo.

El muchacho incluso llegó al extremo de sentarla a la mesa junto a él durante las comidas, con la excusa de que detestaba estar solo en una mesa tan grande. Extrañamente el orgullo joven había tomado también la costumbre de pedirle a la jovencita que le ayudara con las tareas de la escuela, aun cuando a él realmente no se le dificultaban en absoluto.

La meticulosa madre no veía muy a bien tanta cercanía entre ellos dos, no obstante lo dejaba pasar puesto que su hijo ya tenía un camino trazado y sabía el desprecio que su primogénito sentía hacia aquellos que no gozaban de su misma posición social, así que no esperaba que esas confianzas se prolongaran por mucho tiempo, no obstante el tiempo se encargó de demostrarle todo lo contrario.

Los lazos que unían a Gyan con la chica se hacían cada día más fuertes, prueba de ello fue que el joven empezó a enseñarle a la chica a hablar coreano y la instruyó en las costumbres de aquella cultura que su familia insistía en mantener en su vida cotidiana. Todo esto sin poner al tanto a la matriarca de la familia, quien seguramente se hubiera negado de manera rotunda a tal cosa, pues con ello la jovencita pudo enterarse de muchos los asuntos delicados de la familia, cosas que no se le revelaban a nadie debido a lo delicado de su naturaleza, fue así como Morta se enteró que Gyan no podía elegir a la mujer que tomaría como esposa, solo podría elegir quien no sería. También se enteró del lugar que ocupaba la familia en el bajo mundo y la gran cantidad de negocios turbios que no se asociaban al apellido Moo pero que eran financiados por ellos. Definitivamente la adinerada familia no era honorable ni bondadosa, pero de alguna manera ella ya lo sospechaba.

Poco a poco la adorable jovencita se convirtió en su mayor confidente, era una relación muy cercana, pero al mismo tiempo sumamente extraña porque peleaban con frecuencia, llegando hasta el enfrentamiento físico. Quienes no tuvieran mucho conviviendo con ellos pensarían que se odiaban, pero en cambio los amigos del joven sabían perfectamente que era todo lo contrario. Morta pronto comenzó a sospechar que pelear con ella ya no era una manera de rebeldía, sino una excusa para que él pudiera tocarla sin levantar las sospechas de su madre, porque el joven que gustaba mucho más de los golpes fuertes, con ella prefería el uso de llaves, cosa que no siempre le funcionaban pero aun así no dudaba en usar.

No conforme con ocultar todo aquello, el joven heredero había añadido una cosa más que esconder a su madre. El caprichoso chico había tomado el gustaba de colarse al cuarto de la jovencita y platicar con ella hasta tarde, después de que todos en la casa ya se habían dormido. Fue en una de esas noches que Morta obtuvo la primera pista de hasta dónde estaban llegando las cosas que ella notaba pero se reusaba a aceptar

—Quiero quitarme un problema del camino—dijo el chico tumbado en la cama de la jovencita

—¿Qué tipo de problema?—contestó ella sentándose frente al hermoso tocador que había instalado en su cuarto para que pudiera arreglarse

—Hay un chico que está metiéndose con algo que es mío—contestó con aire tranquilo el adinerado joven mientras veía fijamente el techo

—¿Te robó algo?—Morta tomó el cepillo para desenredar su largo cabello mientras pensaba que le resultaba difícil de creer que alguien de tan alto nivel socioeconómico hiciera algo así de tonto, pero bien sabía que a veces esas acciones no tienen que ver con obtener el objeto en sí, sino con demostrar que puedes burlar al otro

—No, no precisamente—Gyan se volvió a verla y comenzó a recorrerla con la mirada muy despacio, como queriendo guardar en su memoria ese momento tan privado de la vida de la chica, ese momento en el que podía verla como realmente era y no como siempre debía de aparentar

—¿Entonces?—Morta empezó a trenzarse el cabello preparándose para ir a dormir

—July ¿Qué dirías si te confesara que le interesas a alguno de mis amigos?—preguntó el directamente llamándola por ese nombre que solo le había confesado a él y que le fascinaba pronunciar, porque el simple hecho de que ella le permitiera llamarla así ya lo hacía alguien especial para la chica

—¿A qué viene eso?—Una risita boba salió de aquellos delicados labios, parecía que le habían contado un chiste muy malo, esto causó un poco de molestia en el chico. El joven se puso de pie y recargó una mano a cada hombro de la chica como tratando de mantenerla quieta para que lo dejara terminar de hablar, miraba fijamente su reflejo en el espejo y los ojos azul acero de la chica se pasearon un tanto incrédulos por ese rostro que mostraba el ceño fruncido

—Uno de ellos me dijo que le parecías bonita y que te pediría que fueras su novia—el chico seguía viéndola con actitud molesta, ella solo rodó los ojos

—¿Y tú te lo críste?—la jovencita dejó salir de su boca una risa descarada, se quitó las manos del chico de los hombros y fue a la puerta para intentar abrirla pero él la detuvo

—¿Por qué te parece tan gracioso?—preguntó el chico algo agitado y ella hizo una mueca de incredulidad

—Porque tú y la mayor parte de tus amigos tendrán matrimonios arreglados, además soy una muerta de hambre, según tus propias palabras. Ninguna de esas familias permitiría que alguno de sus adorados hijos se fijara en alguien como yo—Morta abrió la puerta pero el chico volvió a cerrarla

—¿Eso quiere decir que ninguno de ellos te interesa?—la chica dejó caer a un lado la cabeza como tratando de darle a entender al chico lo absurda que le parecía esa platica

—Deja de preguntarme cosas tontas y vete a dormir, mañana tienes examen y si no tienes una buena nota tendré que quedarme estudiando contigo hasta tarde para los extraordinarios—la jovencita hizo un movimiento con la cabeza señalándole a chico la salida pero este no se movió. Morta había empezado a cansarse de tanta insistencia, así que regresó a su cama tomó su almohada y salió por la puerta

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó el chico mientras la seguía por el corredor

—A buscar un lugar para dormir—pero el joven la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró de nuevo a su cuarto

—Está bien, ya entendí, no quieres seguir hablando de esto—Gyan distendió las cobijas le quitó la almohada a la chica de las manos y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida—Pero si alguien intenta propasarse contigo, de una vez te advierto que le partiré la cara—la chica le aventó un cojín pero el muchacho fue más rápido y cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera impactarlo

Aquella fue la primera vez que los dos hablaron de algo así. La chica se dio cuenta que de alguna manera Gyan había dicho que ella le pertenecía, pero no le prestó mucha importancia, para el petulante jovencito él lo merecía todo y nadie lo merecía a él, así que no le extrañaba que dijera esa palabras tan a la ligera.

…

Entró al dojo con la intensión de poder hablar con Leonardo respecto a aquella incómoda escena que tendrían que practicar en unas cuantas horas, pero en lugar del líder encontró a Splinter meditando profundamente. La chica pensó que sería mejor regresar después, así que dio media vuelta

—Pensé que no vendrían hoy, me alegra que al final pudieran visitarnos—el experimentado ninja permaneció en su lugar impávido sin siquiera abrir los ojos y la gatita negra tomó asiento en la típica pose oriental

—Hubo unos asuntos que nos retrasaron, me disculpo por la demora—Jul observó el lugar, al parecer las costumbres japonesas y coreanas para la meditación no eran muy diferentes

—¿Quisieras acompañarme en mi meditación? Leonardo no debe de tardar en regresar—Sensei se mantuvo quieto esperando la respuesta. La jovencita lo miró indecisa pero al final se colocó en posición. Con tanto alboroto y tareas que cumplir no había tenido mucho tiempo para dedicarle a su espíritu, por lo que consideró que ese era el mejor día para retomar aquella buena costumbre

Enderezó la espalda, tranquilizó su respiración y puso las manos en puño sobre su regazo, tal como su padre le había enseñado desde muy pequeña, no obstante la jovencita descubrió con desagrado que le era prácticamente imposible concentrarse, su mente y alma estaban en un constante alboroto que luchaba por controlar, pero le era imposible detener para contar un con un momento de paz. Minuto a minuto el resultado terminaba por ser un poco más frustrante, pues cada nuevo intento fracasaba rotundamente, llevándola cada vez a peores resultados

—Pelear con tu espíritu no es la manera en la que conseguirás tu objetivo—le dijo la voz del maestro Splinter que llevaba mirándola largo rato. La gatita negra se sobresaltó y dio un pequeño respingo, lo que solo reafirmaba lo estresada e intranquila que se encontraba, la chica se reacomodó con cuidado mientras trataba nuevamente de sosegar su inquieta alma

—Es solo que no consigo concentrarme—se excusó ella apenada al sentir que había sido descubierta cometiendo esa falla solo admisible para principiantes

—Eso es porque no tienes paz, y no la conseguirás hasta que te aceptes a ti misma tal cual eres ahora—la chica se miró las manos y luego suspiró cansada

—Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Me siento una extraña en mi propia piel, me miro en el espejo y me sorprendo a mi misma, mi voz ha cambiado, mi olor, todo es distinto y me siento atrapada—confeso por primera vez la chica, y es que aunque en un principio tomó todo aquello solo como un inconveniente superficial, pronto se dio cuenta que esto la había cambiado más de lo que imaginó en un comienzo—¿Cómo lo hizo usted? Cómo logró acostumbrarse a de pronto ser otro?— El hombre rata sonrió apaciblemente

—Puede que mi exterior cambiara, pero la libertad de elección siempre ha sido mía, y tú serás siempre quien decidas ser, no aquel que las circunstancias dicten. Tu aun eres la misma por dentro, solo que tu esencia se muestra distinto porque aquello que la recubre cambio, pero eso no significa que no puedas decidir qué hacer con lo que la vida te ha ofrecido, una segunda oportunidad, un nuevo comienzo—el hombre rata colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica—deja de despreciar esa nueva parte de ti, no eres tu enemiga. Solo así obtendrás un poco de paz—La chica bajó la vista. El ninja retiró su mano del hombro de la jovencita y salió del recinto para dejarla pensar al respecto, pues probablemente había mucho en esas palabras que le sería difícil de digerir a la chica.

…

Terminó en aquel restaurante japonés del que muchos le habían hablado, no era de su agrado comer sola pero después de un día entero de caminar por las calles sin rumbo fijo y con la mala suerte de no poder comprar más que un pay pequeño, decidió al fin hacerle caso a su pobre estómago. Los gruñidos que evidenciaban las horas que había pasado sin probar bocado se intensificaron apenas cruzó la puerta y aunque detestaba usar palillos chinos, tampoco le preocupaba la etiqueta, así que solo ordenaría, comería algo y regresaría a esas cuatro paredes a esperar a su maestra.

—Nuevamente comida oriental—dijo un poco decepcionada, ella no gustaba mucho de las costumbres de oriente, demasiado serios y formales para su gusto, pero comida era comida. Entró al lugar sin fijarse mucho en los clientes, solo se sentó en la barra y entregó la orden con tranquilidad

—Okonomiyaki saliendo—anunció el hombre ciego al recibir la pequeña ficha de madera, la jovencita no prestó mucha atención pues estaba algo aletargada por el cansancio y el hambre

—¿Qué hay Muracami-San?—escuchó la chica mientras bostezaba de aburrimiento

—¡Pizza Hiosa!—pronunció el chef con tono alegre y probablemente el dueño de aquella voz asintió porque de inmediato el chef comenzó a cocinar.

—Bonita coincidencia encontrarnos aquí ¿no crees chica mala?—la frase le quitó el bostezo a Laquesis que entonces recordó a quien pertenecía ese molesto timbre

—Sacry Moovie—dijo con fastidio y en cuanto volvió la vista a su lado derecho comprobó como esa sonrisa llena de huecos trataba de coquetearle—¿Siempre eres tan irritante o te esmeras conmigo?—la jovencita de ojos grises no estaba de humor y aunque bien pudo haberlo sacado de ahí y torturarlo para que le dijera donde estaban los Hamato, estaba demasiado aletargada y hambrienta para pelear en ese momento. Además con el tiempo había aprendido que a un hombre le sacas más información con escote mediocre que con una excelente patada.

—¡Digamos que hoy estas de suerte!—sonrió vanidoso el jugador de Hokey y la chica no supo si fue una broma o sarcasmo… tal vez solo era su natural estupidez.

—¿Cómo está Raphie?—preguntó la del mechón rojo a quemarropa y joven de cabello negro solo tomó un sorbo de su bebida para luego contestar despreocupadamente.

—Bien, la semana pasada hablamos y me dijo que no peleas mal para ser un bombon—Laquesis casi escupe el sobro que acababa de beber a causa de la carcajada que luchaba por salir de su garganta

—Deja de estar diciendo tonterías, él nunca me llamaría bombon—el plato de la chica fue puesto frente a ella y un instante después llegó el del joven

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Tú no tienes ni un mes de conocerlo y yo soy su mejor amigo—la retó Casey mientras intentaba tomar una porción del delicioso platillo que le llevaron a la joven, esta le detuvo los palillos con destreza y le sonrió confianzuda

—Porque estaba muy molesto la última vez que lo vi, además él sí es un guerrero de verdad y no un payaso como tú—Laquesis dejó a un lado los palillos y tomó una porción de su comida con las manos para finalmente lamerse los dedos de forma sugerente. Casey tragó saliva mientras la miraba con suma atención, después sacudió la cabeza y tomó una pieza de su plato

—Es solo que aun no te da cuenta de la genialidad de Casey Jones—comentó pavoneándose el jovencito para luego poner una de las simpáticas empanadas en el plato de su acompañante y robarle una porción de su comida, ésta rodó los ojos y ya ni intentó detenerlo, por lo que notaba era bastante terco e insensible al dolor, prueba de ello era la falta de dientes en su boca.

—¿Quién te invitó a probar mi comida?—se quejó la chica para luego olfatear el platillo que el deportista le obsequió

—Yo me invité solito—Canturreó con aire de superioridad el joven que devoró de un solo mordisco la porción que robó del plato de la chica.

—No sé si es que tienes agallas o que eres muy tonto—Laquesis se echó a la boca la exótica comida y de inmediato sonrió, era el platillo más exquisito que había probado pero al darse cuenta que el fastidioso moreno dibujó una sonrisa triunfal regresó a su expresión casi estoica y tragó lentamente.

—¿No quieres otra?—preguntó con tono pícaro el jugador de Hokey y ella simplemente le volteó la cara—¿Eres orgullosa verdad?—la jovencita miró de reojo el plato del chico por un instante.

—No es eso, solo no quiero que me pegues los bichos que te comieron el cerebro—protestó ella mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Muracami ¿Podrías ponerlo para llevar? Y el plato de ella también—Casey tomó la comida de la chica que apenas iba a protestar—Hoy se estrena una película muy buena de terror y tengo un boleto extra, la función es en una hora, apenas tenemos tiempo para llegar si es que queremos pasar por palomitas—El joven evitó mencionar que la pelirroja lo desairó ese mismo día, razón por la que contaba con el segundo boleto. Laquesis lo miró incrédula pero el chico no le dio tiempo de negarse, la tomó de la mano y al final de la barra recogió las bolsas de comida para después arrastrar a la joven a la puerta.

—Oye suéltame—dijo la jovencita en cuanto salió del asombro que le causaba que el moreno fuera tan confianzudo con ella ¿No entendía que no le agradaba?

—Entiendo…ya tenías planes—Jones habló entre sarcástico y petulante para después soltarla. El joven no dijo más, solo empezó a caminar por la acera despreocupadamente mientras el par de ojos grises de la acecina se posaron confundidos sobre él ¿Qué ese tipo siempre hacía lo que quería? Era un auténtico tonto pensó ella para sus adentros. Estuvo a punto de irse a su cuarto de hotel cuando cayó en cuenta de algo

—¡Hey…Viernes 13, te llevaste mi comida!—gritó y al notar que el joven ni se inmutó dio un fuerte suspiro, era obvio que el deportista no tenía intenciones de retroceder ni un paso, así que si quería recuperar su platillo tendría que ir a buscarlo—Qué más da, igual no tenía nada que hacer—caminó con desgano rumbo al bobo justiciero, probablemente se le había zafado un tornillo por pasar una tarde con tremendo papanatas, pero hasta ella se merecía descansos de vez en cuando y por alguna extraña razón ese día no quería estar sola.

…

Un joven delgaducho dejó sobre la lápida y modesto ramo de flores, aquel joven le recordaba a alguien. Días después de aquel incidente en su cuarto uno de los tímidos chicos del grupo quiso obsequiarle a Morta un hermoso dije en forma de corazón, pero ella nunca lo aceptó, no porque tuviera algún tipo de piedad o respeto por los sentimientos que aquella suntuosa joya representaban, sino porque aquello hubiera significado meterse en demasiados problemas.

Al poco tiempo Gyan se encargó de darle una paliza en un torneo al chico un par de cintas debajo de la de él. No se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que el príncipe de aquel imperio deportivo había movido las cosas un poco para que esa batalla se llevara a cabo, y también fue bastante obvio que el joven heredero excedió por mucho la fuerza que hubiera sido necesaria para derrotar a aquel asustadizo chico. Después de eso los chismes y rumores no se hicieron esperar. Las habladurías fueron tantas que la jovencita no pudo ignorar más aquel rumor respecto a que nadie se atrevería a acercarse a ella mientras el joven heredero de la familia Moo siguiera encaprichado. La chica de sedoso cabello negro no tenía mucha paciencia y por supuesto que no le gustaba estar en boca de todos, pero tal vez lo que más le disgustaba era que se refirieran a ella como un simple capricho de un niño rico.

Acorraló a chico de ojos violetas en un cuarto de la enorme mansión, una donde comúnmente nadie solía estar.

—Deja de amedrentar a las personas que se acercan a mí—exigió la chica—ni tú ni tu familia podrían pagarme nunca lo suficiente como para mandar en mi vida privada y no soy un de tus ridículos trofeos—la jovencita lo miró colérica y el solo la miró con fastidio

—¿A qué viene esto? ¿Es por esos insignificantes rumores? Debería de sentirte a alagada de que alguien te considere de mi propiedad, después de todo yo no suelo tener gustos corrientes—el joven trató de escabullirse pero ella le cerró el paso

—Gyan no soy una cosa y si he permitido que nos volvamos más cercanos es porque me agradas, no porque un contrato me lo exija, no hagas que me arrepienta de mi decisión—el chico le sonrió como tramando algo y la chica lo miró sin comprender porque él sonreía ante lo furiosa que estaba.

—¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que me asustara o tal vez te discutiera?—comentó con aires de superioridad el chico y ella asintió completamente confundida—July…July, si no has intentado patearme o romperme un brazo todavía es que no te molestan del todo esos rumores. Estoy seguro de que si en verdad quisieras que los demás dejaran de decir eso ya los hubieras amenazado con tu linda navaja—la chica lo miró aun más molesta

—Deja de creer que eres el centro del mundo ¿Quieres?—dijo la chica mientras lo jaloneaba con algo de desesperación pero él en cambio la sujetó con delicadeza

—¿Qué es realmente lo que te molesta?—el heredero se quitó de encima la mano de la chica y esta lo observó muy seria en silencio, finalmente la chica dejó salir un largo suspiro

—¿Sabes qué? Realmente no importa, eres tan superficial que nunca lo entenderías—Jul comenzó a caminar hacia la salida cansada de discutir, pediría ese como su día libre porque estaba harta de tener que lidiar con esa actitud arrogante.

—¿Qué no entendería? ¿Qué te gusto? Creeme, sería completamente comprensible—gritó el chico pero Morta ni siquiera se detuvo para contestarle. Desde ese momento y por el resto del día el adinerado muchacho no volvió a verla

Gyan la esperó por horas en el cuarto de la jovencita pero ella no regresaba, así que había empezado a desesperarse, cuando ella al fin atravesó la puerta.

—¿Gyan?—preguntó casi arrastrando las letras, estaba mareada y la manera en la que se movía no parecía estar en sus cinco sentidos

—¿Bebiste?—el chico estaba molesto—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eres tonta o qué? No debiste beber si habías salido sola, pudo haberte pasado algo—la chica se rio en su cara y caminó por un lado de él

—¡Hay pero sí que eres tierno! ¿Quién rayos crees que podría ponerme un dedo encima?—la chica se dirigía a su cama dispuesta a dormir lo que restaba de la noche

—Pues para empezar yo—Gyan la tomó del brazo y la sujetó con fuerza de la cintura. La chica intentó liberarse empujando con sus manos el pecho del chico

—Deja de bromear y suéltame—la chica ejerció más fuerza pero seguía sin conseguirlo

—No—dijo enérgico el chico—No me importa si quieres o no, eres mía July y no voy a dejarte ir—la chica soltó una carcajada que solo consiguió molestar más al caprichoso muchacho

—¿Sigues con eso? Ya despierta, solo eres un niño caprichoso y consentido. No tienes lo que se necesita para reclamarme como tu…—la chica dejó la frase a medias porque sus labios fueron sellados con los del joven de ojos violetas que la besó con tanta fuerza que ella pudo sentir la ira que aquellas palabras había provocado en él.

Cerró los ojos y para sorpresa de él, la jovencita le correspondió con intensidad. Sintió ese aliento perfumado en alcohol de una bebida dulce inundar su boca y a la chica pasear sus manos por su camisa hasta llegar al botón superior. Pensó que tal vez ella le acariciaría el rostro pero la dueña de esos ojos azules no tenía en mente algo tan dulce. Tomó con las manos el cuello de la prenda, rodeó con su dedo el primer botón de aquella costosa camisa para después tomar ambos extremos de la tela y tirar fuerte de ella haciendo volar los botoncitos. Después metió su mano por debajo de la prenda abierta y presionó un punto en la espalda del chico que lo hizo gritar de dolor

Terminó por soltarla de inmediato y la miró atónito. La chica cayó al suelo mareada paso el dorso de la mano por sus labios para después sonreír casi burlona

—Te dije que no tenías lo que se necesita para reclamarme como tuya—la chica dejó salir otra risita para luego tomar uno de los botones que habían caído al piso y aventárselo

El chico la tomó del brazo y la obligó a sentarse en la cama para luego mirarla tan enojado que aquellos bellos ojos violetas brillaban como gemas

—Estas ebria…hablaremos mañana—el joven salió de ahí sintiéndose completamente humillado. Se acostó en la cama muerto de ira de solo pensar a quien sí consideraba ella digno de reclamarla como suya, porque por lo que pudo notar la jovencita no esperaba precisamente reacciones dulces y tiernas de parte del candidato.

…

En la guarida de las tortugas, el chico rudo y la pecosa se encontraban en la sala fingiendo no prestarse mucha atención, pero disimuladamente se dirigían palabras para que las escuchara el otro

—Santurrona—dijo el ninja de rojo en voz baja a la pelirroja

—Mano larga—contestó ella de manera casi desentendida

—Aguafiestas—susurró el de ojos verdes

—cof-cof Calenturiento cof-cof—contestó ella en una toz fingida

—Mojigata—murmuró él mientras miraba a otro lado. De pronto los dos se miraron y comenzaron a reírse a carcajada abierta. Se sabían muy diferentes, pero aquello hasta ahora más que un problema, parecía un juego que los divertía y los acercaba más.

—Oye ¿No te preocupa todo esto de que seamos pareja en la obra?—los hermosos ojos azules de la chica miraron al ninja con atención, pero este solo se encogió de hombros

—¿Por qué debería de preocuparme?—dijo como si aquello fuera una de las más pequeñas nimedades

—Pues porque tenemos al menos dos escenas de beso y varias escenas un poco comprometedoras—Las pecas de la chica resaltaron debido al agradable tono rosado que empezó a subir por sus mejillas

—No es para tanto Abril—el chico la miró con un toque pícaro—además nos hemos dado besos más interesantes que los que Mikey o cualquiera de mis hermanos pudiera imaginar—aquella piel sonrosada de la chica pasó de inmediato a un escandaloso tono rojo ante tales palabras.

—No me refiero a eso—argumentó casi de inmediato-¿Y si se dan cuenta de lo nuestro antes de que les digamos?—

—¿Qué con eso? ¿Te preocupa que Donnie se enoje contigo porque no le dijiste antes?—pensar solo aquello molestó al temperamental muchacho, pues no le gustaba la simple idea de que ella aun le diera tanta importancia a lo que su hermano pudiera o no pensar

—No, eso solo que no quiero que malinterpreten lo que tenemos—La kunoichi jugó nerviosa con sus dedos y el joven de ojos verdes se sintió gratamente sorprendido—No quiero que piensen que solo me engatusaste y que eso te cause problemas—Rafael sonrió tenuemente

—Si eso llega a pasar lo arreglaré, no te preocupes—La chica le sonrió de vuelta. Abril iba a continuar cuando escucharon pasos acercarse junto con el sonido de unas ruedas

—¿Y dónde están los demás?—Se quejó el pecoso muchacho sentado en la silla de ruedas que le improvisó su hermano genio. El chico rudo se encogió de hombros

—Tal vez al fin se dieron cuenta de lo tonto que esto todo esto—se burlo el dueño de las sais pero la chica le dio un codazo

—¿Nos vamos?—Dijo Donnie que salió de su laboratorio unos segundos después. Su mirada buscó con ansiedad y notó de inmediato que faltaban esos dos. Rodó los ojos inconforme al escuchar como la voz de ambos se acercaba mientras mantenían una agradable conversación

—…Yo siempre he preferido la mirra porque los demás inciensos me distraen, no tenemos mucha variedad pero podrías probar con los que Sensei guarda al fondo—el líder movía las manos con tranquilidad para dar énfasis a sus palabras y la chica lo escuchaba. Siempre parecían tener algo de qué hablar, y ahora no era la excepción. Por lo que notaba el genio, su hermano parecía muy animado de al fin poder instruir a la chica en un tema que él manejaba bien

—Pues podría probar, no pierdo nada—contestó pensativa la gatita negra cuando de pronto el carraspeó del más alto los interrumpió

—Por si no lo habían notado, se nos está haciendo tarde—reclamó el de banana morada

—Perdón, solo le estaba aconsejando a Jul técnicas de meditación que…—el esbelto muchacho no dejó a su hermano terminar esta frase, lo jaló hacia él para empezar a caminar rumbo a la salida de la guarida

—Le dirás después ahora tenemos que ensayar—la verdad lo único que quería Donnie era separar a esos dos y que dejaran de torturarlo con la proximidad que mantenían, ya bastante sería tener que aguantar en los ensayos verlos pegados el uno al otro, como para que encima ahora se viera en la necesidad de soportar aquellas sonrisas que le parecían tan insinuantes y esa miradas que terminaban por hacerle hervir la sangre

—¿No vamos a esperar a Casey?—preguntó el chico rudo

—Me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que nos alcanzaría allá—contestó la pelirroja mostrando su celular

—En ese caso estamos todos—Clarise empujó la silla de ruedas de su querida tortuga, al fin se encaminaron al espacio que había encontrado Casey y que utilizarían como teatro.

…

Este era el colmo, se suponía que él la había invitado al cine pero fue ella la que terminó comprando las palomitas y las bebidas porque el moreno dijo haber perdido su cartera.

—Apuesto a que en realidad no te queda ni un centavo—comentó la chica con fastidio mientras le daba a cargar al muchacho la charola con las cosas, el joven solo mostró su chimuela sonrisa y la siguió hasta llegar a la sala, que para fortuna de Laquesis estaba repleta, lo cual la tranquilizaba, puesto que así el bobo ese no intentaría nada.

La película no estuvo mal y estaba gratamente sorprendida al darse cuenta que aquella parodia de justiciero no hubiera intentado abrazarla con los clásicos trucos baratos que se sabía de memoria. Al contrario, en cuanto inició la proyección el chico puso toda su atención en la pantalla, ni siquiera probó las palomitas.

Nunca lo aceptaría pero aquella fue una velada agradable, tenía mucho que no salía tranquilamente a ver una película sin tener que espiar a nadie, pelear por su vida o inspeccionar que un veneno surtiera efecto en la bebida de su acompañante. Estaba relajada y hasta feliz. Gritó cuando el monstruo apareció repentinamente en la escena de la película, como cualquier chica normal, y se hundió en su asiento al sentir a personaje principal amenazado por aquella enorme bestia. No fue hasta que comenzaron los créditos que recordó junto a quien estaba sentada

—¿Nos vamos?—el jugador de Hokey tomó la bandeja de palomitas y le extendió la mano como cortesía pero ella simplemente se puso de pie sin tomarla. No le hizo caras ni tampoco se portó agresiva o petulante, solo mantuvo su distancia de manera sutil mientras caminaba a la salida.

Caminaron con tranquilidad y en silencio por la acera. La luna brillaba con un hermoso fulgor en el firmamento y Casey sabía que pronto tendría que irse.

—¿Hice algo bueno o algo malo?—preguntó el chico para después sorber del popote de su bebida

—¿A qué viene eso?—Laquesis continuó caminando con tranquilidad

—Porque no me has insultado desde que entramos a ver la película, así que supongo que…—el chico trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas para terminar la oración pero la chica solo dejó salir una risa desganada

—No te creas tan especial, no tiene nada que ver contigo—Laquesis caminaba mirando al piso y evitando pisar las grietas en el concreto

—¿Entonces con Rafa?—los ojos grises de la acecina lo examinaron meticulosamente y Casey miró despreocupadamente hacia otro lado—porque si realmente te interesa yo podría…—la chica soltó una carcajada que causó que el deportista se sintiera confundido, cuando al fin aquella escandalosa risa se detuvo la chica lo miró con aire divertido

—¿Por qué me buscas? Podría matarte ahora mismo si quisiera ¿Eres masoquista o algo así?—la jovencita tomó un puñado de palomitas y se las aventó al moreno en la cara para luego adelantarse ligeramente y girarse para verlo, quedando así a contra luz de uno de los faroles de la ciudad. El chico se encogió de hombros para luego soltar un suspiro

—No sería la primera que lo intentaran—Jones tomó una palomita y se la echó a la boca, la tragó rápido y continuó—pero todas las veces que lo han intentado ha sido divertido, tal vez contigo lo sea un más—el joven acercó su cara a la de la chica y sonrió con actitud de casanova. Laquesis iba a alejarlo pero en ese momento no pudo evitar estornudar con fuerza en la cara del justiciero que la miró con fastidio—¿Es en serio? ¿Ahora que me vas a decir? ¿Que eres alérgica a los tontos?—se quejó el deportista mientras se limpiaba la cara con la mano

—En realidad soy alérgica a los gatos, pero es extraño no veo ni escucho a ninguno por aquí—Casey abrió grandes los ojos al notar que a unos metros detrás de ella una enorme figura se elevaba de entre las sombras, una figura que había visto ya muchas veces antes y que había enfrentado con no muy buenos resultados.

—Genial—dijo en voz baja el chico mientras aquella figura se preparaba para atacar

…

A la mañana siguiente de aquella acalorada pelea Morta tenía una jaqueca terrible, producto de una cruda monumental y el millonario heredero se encargó de cobrarse la tremenda afrenta que sintió la noche anterior, la hizo entrenar con él, a pesar de estar completamente cansada y deshidratada, consiguiendo así una victoria fácil; la obligó a pasar con él una tarde en la escandalosa fiesta de uno de sus amigos y finalmente le pasó por enfrente a todas las tipas de la fiesta para asegurarse de que lo viera coquetearle a cada una. Morta aguantó tan paciente como pudo todo aquello, conocía también a Gyan que sabía que estaba vengando su orgullo herido pero no le daría el gusto de verla doblar las manos por él.

Finalmente cuando regresaron ya entrada la noche a la enorme mansión el petulante chico le dijo a su linda guarda espaldas que podía irse a dormir mientras mantenía una actitud indiferentes, así que la acecina solo hizo una reverencia, como sus obligaciones dictaban, y se puso en camino a su cuarto. Todo hubiera quedado ahí de no ser porque de repente el timbre sonó, la chica de ojos azules no tenía que ir a abrir, para eso estaba la servidumbre, pero cuando escuchó que una voz masculina pidió por ella se detuvo en seco.

Escuchó a Gyan gruñir como si fuera un animal salvaje y cuando él trató de caminar hacia la puerta la chica lo detuvo

—¿A dónde crees que vas?—le reclamó ella

—A partirle la cara al idita que cree que puede venir a buscarte en horas de trabajo a mi casa—la jovencita lo jaló

—Me dijiste que podía irme a dormir por hoy, así que mis horas de trabajo terminaron, no tienes nada que reclamar—

Parecía que al chico le daría un sincope por la cólera que reflejaban esos preciosos ojos violetas

—No tengo que darte explicaciones—terminó por decir él, escabulléndose aquellas delicadas manos que inútilmente trataron de mantenerlo tranquilo. Morta solo exhaló cansada y se mantuvo de brazos cruzados esperando que el iluso que fue a buscarla, al menos pudiera correr con suficiente velocidad de Gyan.

Quien fue a buscar a la jovencita fue un mensajero que iba a entregarle una carta importante, Gyan lo supo porque apenas la tuvo en sus manos la abrió y pasó sus ojos por el mensaje con ansias, luego fue al cuarto de la chica que ya estaba trenzándose el cabello para dormir y aventó el papel en la cama.

—¿Por qué abriste mi correspondencia?—preguntó la chica viendo que él se sentaba en su cama

—Es importante, deberías atenderlo—la jovencita suspiró dándose cuenta que no conforme con violar la privacidad de la correspondencia que le enviaban, el chico también parecía sínico al respecto

—Considerando que ya la leíste podrías darme un resumen—la jovencita se giró en su asiento y por primera vez desde que lo conocía vio tristeza y suplica reflejada en esa dura mirada. Se preocupó

—Es una oferta de trabajo… del Yacusa—la chica abrió grandes los ojos y caminó presurosa para tomar el sobre

Por supuesto que la carta no tenía nada escrito, solo un sello distintivo que la chica reconoció enseguida y no necesitó más para darse cuenta de lo que esto significaba, le estaban ofreciendo la oportunidad de extender su fama como acecina hasta el otro lado del mundo, además de darle una suma absurda de dinero para servir a la mafia japonesa.

La chica miró con cuidado aquella expresión que trataba de ocultar el caprichoso chico, sentía el corazón en un hilo y ella lo notó.

—Lo consideraré—dijo la chica y pudo notar como él aspiro profundo, se mordió el labio inferior hasta casi hacerlo sangrar pero se mantuvo en su lugar. Era tan orgulloso, pero esa fue la primera vez que realmente lo vio sufrir por algo

—Debo irme—dijo él y trató de ponerse de pie pero ella lo tomó de la mano para hacer que se sentara de nuevo

—Es temprano todavía, puedes quedarte un rato más—dijo ella y el chico la miró casi suplicante

—Tengo que ayudar a buscar a mi nuevo guarda espaldas, así que no puedo quedarme mucho—el joven se controló a sí mismo y trató de mirarla como si nada pasara pero ella conocía tan bien el interior de ese corazón que supo que estaba pasando por un mal momento y no permitiría verse débil

—¿Quieres que me quede?—preguntó la chica tentándolo un poco

—Haz lo que quieras—contestó el joven con actitud herida

—¿Seguro?—En ese momento el chico la miró como si estuviera encajándole un cuchillo en el pecho pero no se retractó

—Sí—contestó sin vacilaciones y entonces ella pudo sentir como todo su interior se llenaba de un sentimiento cálido, él sabía que sufriría y aun así no la estaba obligando a quedarse. Pudo haber recurrido a mil cosas, chantaje, fuerza legal o física, incluso negociación pero no lo hizo y eso no la dejó resistirse más. Le acarició la mejilla con dulzura y él la miró completamente desarmado

—No me voy a ir—anunció ella finalmente y pudo ver ese violeta intenso mirándola con sorpresa.

—¿Qué?—el chico la tomó de los brazos—Repítelo, creo que no escuché bien—el joven la sacudió un poco mientras una alegría indescriptible le llenaba el rostro.

—Que no me voy a ir Gyan, me quedaré aquí…contigo—el chico no esperó ni un segundo para poder estrujarla fuertemente entre sus brazos. Él jamás le había expresado afecto de aquella manera, le tenía confianza, paciencia y un poco de admiración pero jamás había llegado al punto tal demostración de afecto, porque bien sabía que para las costumbres coreanas el afecto físico era muy comprometedor. Incluso cuando la besó la noche anterior supo que él no estaba demostrando cariño, sino dominio, pero ahora no. Él había dejado de guardar esa distancia que siempre lo había mantenido a salvo de cualquier sentimiento de entrega hasta ese día.

Además otra cosa que cautivó a la chica fue la disposición que demostró el egoísta joven al estar dispuesto a dejarla ir, aun a sabiendas de que le estaba doliendo en el alma dejarla marcharse. La jocencita sonrió, pese a que no podía evitar estar preocupada porque él lo había logrado, al fin tenía lo necesario para poder reclamarla como suya, le había terminado por robar el corazón aun cuando ella trató de resistirse con todas sus fuerzas. Morta al fin se había enamorado contradiciendo a todas sus reglas, se había enamorado profundamente del hombre más cruel y egoísta que había conocido y hasta le gustaba que fuera así. Definitivamente se había vuelto loca.

...

Después de que el joven justiciero se abalanzó sobre ella gritando un alarmante ¡Cuidado! Todo pareció ir en cámara lenta. Alcanzó a ver unas boleas pasar por encima de Casey, seguramente iban dirigidas hacia ella pero el chico logró adelantarse. Estornudó de nuevo en el piso y fue entonces cuando vio aquella enorme pata junto a ella, levantó la mirada completamente sorprendida para toparse con un tigre atropomorfo. La mirada de aquel imponente ser la hizo sentir empatía con sus víctimas por primera vez en su vida, y entonces lo comprendió hoy le tocaría jugar el papel de la presa y no del cazador.

—Corre—Jones la tomó de la mano y la chica de ojos grises solo atinó a seguirlo tan rápido como podía, sin embargo seguía sin reaccionar como era debido, se sentía enferma, mareada, asqueada y le costaba trabajo respirar, pero el moreno no dejaría que los atraparan tan fácilmente, así que activó el mecanismo de sus zapatos, cargó a la chica sujetándola fuertemente de la cintura y se dejó resbalar por una calle empinada para tomar más velocidad.

El aire le pegó en la cara y fue entonces cuando la aprendiz de acecina pudo reaccionar al fin. Aprovechó que tenía ambos brazos libres para sacar de debajo de su chamarra el par de pistolas plateadas, pasó los brazos por los hombros del jovencito y comenzó a disparar sin tregua.

Apenas terminó la pendiente la chica lo soltó y comenzó a utilizar sus propias piernas para moverse mientras el ágil deportista la guiaba por la ciudad. Ella se dejó llevar sin objeciones, no conocía tanto Nueva York como para encontrar fácilmente un escondite o un lugar ventajoso, pero el justiciero nocturno seguro sí sabría hacia dónde ir.

Garra de Tigre por su parte los siguió sin ningún tipo de dificultad. Esquivó sin esfuerzo los primeros disparos de la chica que fueron bastante faltos de puntería, seguramente por haberse sentido tan desubicada esos escasos segundos y continuó implacable con su cacería.

Había que reconocer que esa inmensa bola de pelo y músculo tenía muy buena puntería porque un atinado disparo de su extraña arma consiguió congelar el cañón de una de las pistolas de la chica, esta solo guardo el objeto en su lugar y siguió disparando ocasionalmente la otra.

—Si me dices donde está ella te dejaré vivir pequeña cachorra—dijo casi en un rugido el colorido acecino pero Laquesis no comprendía a que se refería así que solo siguió el camino que Casey le marcaba a través de unas escaleras de servicio

—Vayamos a terreno elevado, ahí podremos pelear mejor—dijo el chico mientras bajaba su máscara. La jovencita del mechón rojo sabía que tenía que guardar su distancia de aquel tremendo mutante porque esa tonta alergia no le permitiría pelear con esa cosa cuerpo a cuerpo aunque lo quisiera, así que la sugerencia del enmascarado no le pareció mala idea.

En su asenso la chica arrancó una cortina que ondeaba fuera de la ventana debido al agradable viento de esa noche. Cuando llegaron a la cúspide y vieron que su asechador no tardaría en subir la jovencita llamó a jugador

—Scary Moovie ¿Tienes buena puntería con esos discos?—Casey sonrió dejando un "Obvio que sí" implícito, entonces la chica mostró la cortina—Cuando te diga, apunta al centro de esto—

El tremendo felino llegó en menos de un segundo y en ese instante la chica extendió la cortina en el aire

—¡Ahora!—gritó ella. En el acto uno de esos curiosos discos fueron a dar al centro de la tela que se extendía vaporosa en el viento haciéndola ir vertiginosa hacia el depredador. El disco terminó por pegarle justo en la cabeza al mutante sin causarle el menor daño pero causando que la tela lo cubriera. Laquesis subió el cierre de su chamarra hasta que cubriera su nariz y boca y de una de sus mangas sacó su daga para atacar de frente

Una estocada tras otra el hábil guerrero encaró la afilada hoja del arma, consiguiendo la chica solo dañar superficialmente uno de sus brazos, pero se anotó un punto al averiar el complejo aparato que le permitía a su enorme adversario elevarse por los aires. Casey mandó al piso a su rival al atinarle con una fuerte descarga eléctrica, que lo hizo salir disparado un par de metros. La cortina quedó medio rota y chamuscada pero al parecer había cumplido su cometido

—No puedo creer que lo derrotaste con un arma improvisada—comentó la chica bajándose el cierre de la chamarra que ya le resultaba molesta

—Nunca dudes de las habilidades del sorprendente Casey Jones—Expresó el muchacho mientras sacaba su bate para tratar de tocar al inmóvil tigre, de pronto este se quitó la tela de encima tomó con uno de sus brazos el arma de madera, la empujó con fuerza propinándole un golpe al chico que salió despedido por los aire. Apenas logró agarrarse del filo del edificio, mientras con una agilidad tremenda el fiero acecino tomó a la chica del cuello.

—Tu tienes su olor, debes saber dónde está ella—le dijo mientras apretaba poco a poco y la jovencita pudo sentir como aquellas afiladas garras le abrían la piel. El mutante la acercó a su cara y le mostró los colmillos—¡La haré pagar por cercenarme la cola en Japón hace años!—Después de esas palabras Laquesis al fin comprendió. No la buscaba a ella, esa enorme cosa buscaba a Morta, a su maestra.

Laquesis apretó los labios en señal de que no diría nada y el acecino le clavó las garras con más fuerza. Sus ojos grises comenzaron a ver borroso, sabía que no resistiría mucho tiempo, ya fuera por su tonta alergia o por estrangulamiento pero pronto dejaría de respirar. Sintió como el atemorizante enemigo caminó hasta la orilla opuesta a la que se encontraba Casey. Seguramente el enorme adversario lo había hecho para evitar que cuando el chico subiendo no intentara nada o dejaría caer a la chica de lo alto de aquella azotea

—Habla—la sacudió violentamente.

La jovencita sabía que si ella moría en esas circunstancias, dejaría a su maestra vulnerable, pues en el bolsillo del pantalón llevaba la llave del cuarto de hotel. En ese lugar podrían emboscarla con facilidad pues era un espacio en el que Morta se sentiría confiada, tal vez hasta estaría desarmada. No, Laquesis no permitiría eso, lucharía hasta el último soplo de vida para evitarlo, aunque por como se sentía sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Hizo un esfuerzo titánico para con una mano palpar el brazo que la tenía fuertemente sujeta. Garra de Tigre miró divertido como la chica apenas podía imprimir un poco de fuerza en su pelaje, luego la aprendiz de acecina metió su otra mano en el bolsillo y el guerrero miró extrañado que aquella jovencita sostenía con fuerza un labial cerrado.

—Nunca te diría donde está, antes muerta que una soplona—las palabras de la chica salieron débilmente de sus labios, casi como un susurro y el felino sonrió. Puso atención a aquel rostro que parecía cansado y esos ojos que estaba por cerrarse, lo tomó como las últimas palabras que diría aquella curiosa joven, cuando de pronto sintió que algo se encajaba en su brazo, la navaja que aparentaba ser solo maquillaje había causando que soltara irremediablemente a la chica que comenzó a caer sin fuerzas para sostenerse de nada.

En el acto Casey aprovechó la distracción de su adversario al tirar tremendo alarido de dolor y se lanzó junto con la chica al vacío. En el aire la atrapó y trató de sujetarse de unos cables, lo cual en un principio funcionó pero estos se vencieron arrojando a ambos por los aires y haciéndolos caer en el frio suelo

Jones tomó entre sus brazos a Laquesis tratando de hacerla reaccionar

—Hey chica ruda, despierta, te perdiste mi genial rescate—el justiciero la sacudió un poco y ella abrió los ojos con pesadez

—Casi no puedo respirar—dijo con dificultad

—Pues si quieres te puedo dar respiración de boca a boca—el moreno le acercó los labios a la chica pero se detuvo en seco al sentir una leve presión en el pecho, cuando miró el cañón de la pistola que le quedaba en buen estado a Laquesis le apuntaba

—Ni lo sueñes—contestó ella pero al deportista le bastó con ver que había una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Ahí estaban ellos, apenas empezando a relajarse cuando un rugido los alertó, seguido de la profunda voz de su perseguidor.

—No te dejaré escapar, he esperado mi venganza por mucho tiempo y no la dejaré ir fácilmente—Aquella sonrisa llena de dientes se mostró implacable y el moreno no dudó en esconder a la chica detrás de él. Cerca había uno de esos lagos que las personas de la ciudad utilizaban para patinar en invierno. Aun estaba cercado, pues los gélidos fríos no tenía mucho de haber iniciado y tal vez el hielo aun no estaba lo suficientemente grueso

—¿Qué haces tonto? Solo me busca a mí. Si te vas, podrás vivir para contarla—Laquesis trató de empujarlo pero el chico se mantuvo firme

—Lo siento nena, salvarse sin la chica no va con el estilo genial de Casey Jones—el joven se puso en guardia y ella no pudo evitar mirarlo un poco diferente al payaso que siempre le pareció, sonrió ligeramente y luego se puso de pie dispuesta a seguir dando batalla—Bombón tengo un plan, pero necesito saber que tan buena eres en el hielo—Laquesis hizo una mueca como apenada y pudo notar como el deportista alzaba una ceja debajo de su máscara. Aquello complicaría un poco las cosas.

…

Debía de controlarse, aun cuando las escenas entre Jul y Leo era sumamente sosas, pues ambos eran pésimos actuando, el genio no dejaba de apretar con disimulo los puños por la impotencia de escucharlos decirse cosas tan cursis el uno al otro.

Mikey decidió que ensayaran al menos una vez cada una antes de tratar de empezar a mejorar el pésimo desempeño de sus actores secundarios que, pese a sus tartamudeo, errores de palabras e interrupciones constantes para checar sus diálogos, lograban causarle un malestar interno innegable al de ojos castaños. Casey estaba retrasado y nunca pensó que llegaría a desear con tal fervor ver su chimuela sonrisa, pues a este ritmo no tardarían en llegar a aquella escena que lo había mantenido con actitud molesta e incómoda casi todo el día.

El hermano de naranja decidió darles al fin un leve descanso a esos dos para dejar que Rafael y Abril empezaran a ensayar. Donnie fingió indiferencia hasta que escuchó a la gatita negra comenzar a hablar con su hermano de algo que le era interesante

—He estado pensando y creo que lo mejor es hablar con Mikey y Clarise para pedirles que quiten la escena del beso, no sé de dónde sacaron eso—comentó ella un poco sonrojada, el líder le sonrió amigable

—No te preocupes, encontraremos la forma de simularlo, no creo que sea difícil, he visto que lo hace mucho en algunas obras y películas—comentó despreocupado el de ojos azules

—¿D-de verdad se puede hacerse eso?—La gatita negra miró sorprendida a Leo.

—¡Pues claro! ¿O de verdad crees que todos los besos en la tele, las obras de teatro y las películas son reales?—la chica se quedó callada un momento y luego sonrió fingidamente

—Por supuesto que no ¿Por quién me tomas?—la gatita rodó los ojos, dejando en evidencia que era pésima para mentir. Leo sonrió divertido y la despeinó un poco

—A veces me pregunto debajo de qué roca has estado viviendo—En ese momento la expresión de asombro de Mikey los interrumpió. El genio observó a su hermano más pequeño que miraba asombrado hacia el escenario donde a través de un biombo a contra luz se dibujaban las siluetas de su hermano temperamental y la pelirroja besándose. El de azul tragó saliva sonoramente

—Ves, siempre hay manera de simular las cosas—dijo con un tono casi asustado Leonardo mientras que todos miraban boquiabiertos una escena que jamás imaginaron ver. A Donnie de pronto le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que la escena que tan intranquilo lo hacía sentir llegara a ser tan convincente como aquella que estaban viendo y no pudo evitar que la desesperación se le reflejara en la cara. Se volvió a ver a Jul que aun no podía cerrar la boca por la impresión, cuando el fuerte sonido de una cachetada asustó a la felina. Abril había abofeteado a Rafael tras el biombo y el rudo ninja estaba sobándose la mejilla mientras que ninguno de los presentes salía de su asombro.

El silencio reinó en el lugar unos segundos preguntándose si lo que habían visto era actuación o algo real, cuando de pronto la voz del menor se dejó escuchar al otro lado del lugar

—¡Abril la bofetada era en otra escena!—mencionó Mikey buscando en su libreto

—Perdón Mikey, me confundí—dijo la pelirroja y entonces todos se voltearon a ver unos a otros un poco más tranquilos. Las carcajadas estallaron en el lugar y la tensión pareció desaparecer instantáneamente. "Por supuesto que tenía que ser actuación" se dijo Leo, "Rafa no se hubiera dejado abofetear sin protestar" se tranquilizó líder aun dudando un poco.

Aquella tarde Jul se disculpó por tener que irse sin terminar los ensayos, lo que tranquilizó a al genio al darse cuenta que ese día no tendría que enfrentar la escena que tan nervioso lo había tenido todo el día. Según lo que había dicho la chica, tenía un compromiso que no podía posponer, esto despertó la curiosidad del de ojos castaños, quien tomó con aun más extrañeza que la mayor no llevara a su hermana con ella. Ante esto el esbelto joven él buscó una excusa para poder irse sin causar sospechas y el sistema de alarma de la guarida fue perfecto para eso. Le dijo al mayor que lo había dejado desactivado en un descuido al irse tan apresurados por la tarde y el de azul cayó redondito.

Leo no puso ninguna traba a que su hermano más inteligente se fuera, después de todo era un caso de seguridad. Lo que el mayor no supo es que su astuto hermano podía manipular dicho sistema desde su celular así que en cuanto salió del lugar partió tras los pasos de la felina. Si tenía suerte, tal vez esa noche obtendría la primera pieza de su investigación.

…

Mientras tanto en el cementerio los recuerdos seguían llegando al atormentado corazón de la acecina. Después de algunos años, el joven heredero comenzó a hacerse cargo de ciertas funciones del enorme imperio de la familia y July, como él la llamaba en privado, ya no fue solo su guardaespaldas sino también su acecina personal. No solía pedirle con frecuencia que llevara a cabo esa función porque al chico le gustaba hacer sufrir él mismo a aquellos que se atrevían a interponerse entre él y sus metas. Morta sintió lástima más de una vez por algún iluso que decidía retarlo, pero de alguna manera no podía evitar mirar con atención como ese tinte cruel hacían irresistibles esos fríos ojos violetas.

El testamento de su padre no solo estipulaba como se repartirían los bienes de la familia, sino también algunas reglas bajo las cuales el joven heredero comenzaría a poder ganar peso en las decisiones de su vida, así que llegado a los 18, contrario a lo que hubiera deseado su madre, se mudó de la mansión familiar y se llevó con él a su linda guardaespaldas sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo. Fue una breve temporada pero durante ese tiempo su relación pareció algo real, algo auténtico. No obstante los sueños no pueden durar por siempre y el despertar fue duro, mucho.

Para cuando la acecina detuvo al fin el tren de recuerdos la noche había caído, los visitantes se habían marchado y el gendarme del cementerio se acercaba a ella con paso lento

—Lamento molestarla, pero las visitas se terminaron por el día de hoy, estoy por cerrar—El anciano hombre continuó su camino sin decir más y la mujer miró extrañada la tumba del que fue su gran amor ¿Por qué ella no había ido? Aquella era una costumbre familiar obligatoria, ya que supuestamente sus antepasados los seguían por varias generaciones, así que no ir a visitarlo sería demasiada ofensa. Morta miró la hora en su celular. Eran las ocho.

—Quedan cuatro horas—la mujer buscó con la mirada donde esconderse, estaba decidida a pasar el tiempo restante frente a esa tumba, aun conservaba la esperanza de verla y tal vez evitar enfrentamientos.

…

Fue difícil alcanzarla, la chica era ágil y al parecer tenía prisa, pues iba más rápido que de costumbre. Finalmente logró verla saltar una de las paredes de aquel cementerio a las afueras de la ciudad

—Esto es extraño—se dijo el chico que sin dudarlo se escabulló en aquel lugar.

Siguió con la vista a la jovencita que caminó entre las lapidas con actitud callada y seria. Aguardó en su escondite el momento indicado para cambiar de ubicación sin que ella se diera cuenta y cuando la chica miró asustada a un árbol por el sonido de una lechuza el genio se escabulló detrás de una estatua.

Finalmente la minina se detuvo frente a una lápida cuyas inscripciones el genio no alcanzaba a ver. La chica sacó un pañuelo y limpió con cuidado la superficie de mármol

—Esta vez tardé más en visitarte, lo siento, han ocurrido muchas cosas últimamente—Cirse se colocó de rodillas para luego sentarse en la típica posición oriental—Ojalá tuviera más tiempo, me gustaría contarte todo lo que me ha pasado, pero sé que el día está por terminar. Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto, no podía venir hasta que no se hubieran ido todos—la jovencita bajó su capucha por unos instante y luego volvió a colocársela—creo que ya te diste cuenta de la razón—la de falsos ojos verdes soltó un largo suspiro y se quedó callada un par de minutos

—Te tengo noticias que seguramente te serán interesantes: al fin lo conocí, a esa persona que me dijiste que tarde o temprano encontraría y es…—Cirse sonrió—un poco fuera de lo común, pero estoy segura de que te agradaría, es alguien noble, digno de respeto, muy hábil hasta me atrevería a decir que mejor que tú a su edad—la felina dejó escapar una ligera sonrisita—no te molestes por favor, sé que tú eras toda una leyenda, pero él también lo será, estoy segura—la chica colocó sobre la tumba una pieza de pan y un pequeño frasco

—Sé que no estoy llevando mi vida de la manera en la que tú hubieras estado más orgulloso, pero solo quiero pedirte que me des una oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo lograr grandes cosas a mi manera, sin tantas reglas ni restricciones—Cirse tomó el tapón de la botella y aprovechando su forma, parecida a la de un pequeño baso, sirvió un poco del licor en él—He decidido cambiar algunas cosas, en la familia y en la empresa, no sé cómo resultarán, pero sé que es algo que tengo que hacer. Ya te habrás dado cuenta de lo de Clarise, pero hay otras cosas. Estoy convencida de que debo hacer algo por cambiar para bien el mundo en el que vivo y espero que donde quiera que estés entiendas mis decisiones—la chica aguardó unos segundos para continuar—Ahora sé qué te pasó, sé que Oroku Saki fue quien te arrebató de mí y después de pensarlo mucho tiempo decidí que no me quedaré de brazos cruzados. Comprendo a la perfección que no puedo enfrentarlo directamente porque no soy rival para él, pero he encontrado una forma voy a…—en ese momento las campanas de la catedral cercana sonaron anunciando la media noche, el día había terminado y Cirse supo que el tiempo con su padre había terminado, Jesa había pasado por ese año. Tragó saliva en un esfuerzo por sosegar su tristeza

—Aun me haces mucha falta—dijo ella en el tono más melancólico que Donatello hubiera escuchado

No muy lejos, al otro lado del camposanto, una mujer de hermosos ojos azules se resignaba a que no vería a quien tanto ansiaba, así que comenzó a caminar hacia una de las bardas del lugar, cuando de pronto, entre todas las lápidas, vio una figura inclinada acariciar uno de esos pedazos de mármol.

El corazón le dio un vuelco ¿Podría ser? Se detuvo a pensarlo. Ella había pasado el día entero frente a la lápida que tenía inscrito el nombre de su adorado Gyan… pero eso no significaba que él estuviera enterrado ahí

—Si no estuvieras muerto te mataría ahora mismo—dijo en voz baja, pero eso fue suficiente para alertar a la chica que con sus agudos sentidos se percató que alguien más estaba en el lugar y no debían de verla.

Jul comenzó a correr y Donatello empezó a asechar para cubrirle las espaldas, trataría de no ser descubierto por ninguna de las dos mujeres. La dama de hermosa cabellera negra corría a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, tratando de no ser irrespetuosa con los ya fallecidos, pero sin aflojar el paso.

—¡Espera! Solo quiero hablar contigo—Gritó la mujer envuelta en aquel abrigo gris pero la gatita estaba tan nerviosa de que alguien la viera con su nueva forma que al tratar de escapar se resbaló y cayó de sentón en el piso—No quiero lastimarte, solo espera—gritó de nuevo aquella dama aun lejos y de pronto Jul dejó de sentirse nerviosa, era como si esa voz la tranquilizara, de alguna manera creía que no tenía razones para temerle, así que se puso de pie y trató de afinar la vista para tratar de distinguir los rasgos de su perseguidora. Apenas había empezado a enfocarla cuando un montón de humo la rodeó impidiéndole ver más allá de su nariz y unos fuertes brazos la rodearon

a—Donnie—dijo en un susurro al percibir el inconfundible aroma de su piel. Un segundo después los dos desaparecieran sin dejar rastro.

—Nooo, no te vayas—Morta se dejó caer desganada en el piso, la tuvo a unos cuantos metros y de pronto se desvaneció en el aire. Eso había sido lo más cerca que había estado de ella en más de quince años y ni siquiera pudo dirigirle la palabra. Regresó sobre sus pasos y miró la lápida que aquella chica había visitado. En ella no había nada inscrito más que una frase "Te prometo que te cuidaré sin importar que tan lejos pueda estar", pasó los dedos por las letras, era lo mismo que él le dijo hace tantos años, cuando se habían separado, pero hoy esas palabras estaban dirigidas para proteger a alguien más y lo comprendía, porque ella alguna vez también pensó que sería lo mejor.

Miró por algunos minutos la fría piedra, el pan y el licor antes de decidirse a regresar a su cuarto de hotel, donde esperaba al fin poder descansar de aquel día que había resultado tan decepcionante

…

La chica de ojos grises se dejaba guiar un tanto temerosa por el hielo mientras que el joven deportista hacía gala de toda su experiencia en el uso de los patines

—¿Estas seguro de que funcionará?—dijo ella mientras sentía como aquel tremendo depredador los seguía de cerca

—¿Cuándo te he fallado?—comentó Jones seguro de sí mismo. La chica mantenía sus manos fuertemente entrelazadas a las del moreno, que sonreía ante la oportunidad de poder tocar sin objeciones a aquella chica que podría hacerle un agujero con sus armas si quisiera

El experimentado jugador de Hokey cuidó ir a una velocidad moderada que permitiera que su perseguidor no notara la trampa que le estaban tendiendo, pero sin sacarle tanta ventaja como para que el plan se complicara más de lo necesario

—¿Estás lista chica ruda?—preguntó el joven de cabello negro mientras imprimía un poco más de velocidad para darles tiempo de maniobrar

—Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta de esta locura—el joven hizo un hábil movimiento y comenzó a dar vueltas rápidas con ella, la chica mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados pues estar sobre el hielo ya era bastante aterrador como para pensar que estaba haciendo todo aquello sobre una capa delgada del resbaladizo material

—Buen viaje bombón—dijo de pronto el chico impulsándola con los brazos para que saliera volando justo por arriba de Garra de Tigre. La jovencita sacó su arma y comenzó a disparar sin parar, el mutante la vio pasar sobre su cabeza y apuntó pero un certero disco lo hizo fallar el disparo.

Casey continuó apuntándole al tigre a quemarropa mientras la chica seguía disparando balas y se preparaba para caer al otro lado del acecino. Con la inercia Laquesis siguió deslizándose en dirección a la orilla después de quedar tumbada en el hielo y se detuvo justo cuando el moreno tiró su último proyectil. El feroz guerrero los miró con aire confiado

—¿Es todo lo que tienen?—preguntó altanero cuando de pronto escuchó crujir el hielo bajo sus pies. Los disparos de la chica nunca fueron dirigidos al tigre, sino que habían hecho un contorno alrededor de él que habían hecho el hielo a su alrededor mucho más frágil de lo que ya era.

El pesado mutante se mantuvo quieto consiente de que si se movía con demasiada brusquedad terminaría por caer al agua helada, sin embargo un curioso sonido de pronto llamó su atención. Aquel sonido lo identificó como el de una mecha encendida. Observó los discos y aunque no vio ninguno con los singulares explosivos que Jones solía poner en ellos, supo enseguida que alguno debería de estar por explotar. Se preparó para saltar pero justo en ese momento una pequeña detonación terminó por quebrar la superficie bajo sus pies haciéndolo caer al agua a punto de congelación. Sacó sus garras y trató desesperadamente de asirse a la orilla pero esta se rompía apenas imprimía un poco de fuerza para tratar de salir de su húmeda trampa

—Los atraparé, no se han librado de mí—Amenazó el enfurecido felino mientras Casey ayudaba a la chica del mechón rojo a ponerse de pie. Ambos salieron del lugar a toda velocidad y en cuanto llegaron a un callejón donde se sintieron seguros se dejaron caer al piso, exhaustos

—Nunca había sido tan divertido derrotar a alguien—dijo Laquesis emocionada sentándose en el piso de aquel sucio callejón

—Lo sé—contestó egocéntrico el chimuelo jovencito

—Tu vida debe de ser muy loca—comentó ella mientras jalaba aire y trataba de controlar su agitada respiración

—Yo más bien diría interesante—Casey se levantó la macara. Ambos se quedaron callados un rato. La chica sabía que debía partir para darle un informe a su maestra de su nuevo asechador. El tiempo con el jugador de Hokey se le había terminado y por alguna razón le parecía una lástima, pero comprendía que así era su vida, nunca podría hacer lazos muy fuertes con nadie, así que lo mejor era no encariñarse mucho

—Tengo que irme—ella se puso de pie y comenzó a sacudirse el pantalón

—Sí, supongo que yo también—el justiciero se paró con aire cansado—Voy tarde a algo—vio a la chica darle la espalda y empezar a caminar, así que él hizo lo mismo. Ya había avanzado unos metros cuando escuchó aquella dulce voz de nuevo

—Oye—el chico se giró y la vio caminando hacia él, el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza ¿Acaso ella tendría algo importante que decirle? ¿Tal vez darle una recompensa por salvarle la vida?—Olvidaste de nuevo darme mi comida—comentó ella tirando al suelo todas las ilusiones del chico. Jones recordó que había guardado ambas bolsas en el compartimento de sus palos de Hokey. Tomó uno de aquellos contenedores y se lo entregó a la chica con una sonrisa amigable. La jovencita tomó la comida con un movimiento elegante y luego le correspondió la sonrisa al chico—Gracias por lo de hoy… Casey—dijo ella y Jones la miró atónito, por primera vez ella lo llamó por su nombre, realmente con su nombre y no con ninguno de esos apodos de malas películas con los que solía llamarlo.

El chico ya se daba por bien servido con los resultados de aquella noche, no importaba que sus amigos seguramente se molestarían por haber llegado tarde a los ensayos, pero lo que pasó a continuación sobrepasó todas sus expectativas. La jovencita le estampó un beso en la mejilla para luego echar a correr por aquella obscura calle.

El moreno no estaba seguro de hacia dónde se había ido ella, porque de pronto se sintió en otro mundo con aquel leve contacto. Dio un par de pasos sin ser consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y en cuanto pudo procesar lo que había ocurrido una sola palabra salió de su boca

—¡KUNGALA!—gritó a todo pulmón en un tono triunfante y es que esa noche había pasado algo que el joven consideraba digno de celebración, digno de recordar y que tal vez sería el inicio de algo que valiera la pena. Se metió en la primera alcantarilla que encontró, resignado a que sus amigos lo molestarían todo el mes, pero feliz porque sentía que aquel no era un precio tan grande en comparación de la recompensa que recibió. Definitivamente Casey Jones tenía algunos ases bajo la manga y en esa ocasión había ganado una buena partida.

…

_Pues aquí queda este capítulo. Tengo que hacer una aclaración: Jesa es el aniversario luctuoso para los coreanos y aunque en este capítulo no lo puse tal cual sería en las costumbres de aquel país, sí guarda algunos de los detalles al respecto como por ejemplo ofrecer comida que le gustaba al difunto, hablar con él y rendirle respeto, pero no es parte de la tradición, estrictamente hablando, ir a visitar las tumbas. Aclarado esto, espero que de todas maneras disfrutaran esta breve explicación de la historia de Morta y Gyan Moo, el padre de Cirse. De todo corazón les deseo que pasaran un buen Halloween y día de muertos. Les tengo malas noticas: es posible que no pueda actualizar hasta enero, por causas de fuerza mayor, pero no quiero que se desanimen. Les he prometido que terminaré el fanfic y eso haré. Mientras tanto estaré feliz de recibir cualquier mensaje que me quieran hacer llegar. Hasta el próximo capítulo y si no estoy por aquí antes, les deseo una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo… bye, bye_


	31. CAP 31 INVITACIONES INESPERADAS

_Bienvenidos al capítulo 30 de Ojos violetas, que además la usual felicidad que me da publicar, hoy tengo el gusto de festejar el primer aniversario de esta historia. Es por ello que hoy quiero dedicar este capítulo a todos mis lectores, tanto los que comentan como los que no, a los que sin importar cuanto ha tardado esta historia, siguen pendientes de ella y disfrutan leer de estos personajes, algunos prestados, otros propios y que les han tomado cariño._

_A todos ustedes les quiero obsequiar un enorme ¡Gracias! Porque me han hecho muy feliz por poder compartir esta historia con personas tan maravillosas como ustedes. Gracias por estar aquí a pesar de mi tardanza. Sé que dije que publicaría para enero, pero es que este capítulo realmente me atrapó y no podía terminarlo. Además mi bloqueo de escritor está cada vez peor, pero no se preocupen, mi determinación para llegar al fin no ha menguado ni un poco. Les pido solo que me tengan paciencia, sé que no es fácil seguir una publicación que tarda tanto en actualizarse, así que prometo ser más constante en estos días, y además les tengo sorpresitas por el aniversario. Sí, les regalaré algo a todos mis lectores (es algo muy simple, pero no quería dejar la fecha pasar sin pena ni gloria). En los próximos días subiré dos capítulos más y uno de ellos será un especial estilo "Detrás de cámaras" donde les contaré cuales fueron las fuentes de inspiración para las ideas que he desarrollado y plasmado aquí, espero que les guste. Bien, vayamos a los agradecimientos que no pueden faltar_

_Guest: Pues sí, la historia de Morta y Gyan no fue muy fácil, pero se quisieron mucho, tal vez más de lo que quisieran admitir n_n . Me alegra mucho que te hubiera gustado el capítulo y aunque los hice esperar bastante para esta actualización, te aseguro que la siguiente será mucho más pronto. Saluditos y ojalá vuelva a tener otro comentario tuyo_

_leirbag7: Me alegra que te gustara el beso entre Karai y Leo, y como este capítulo tiene un poco más de contenido de ellos, espero que llene tus expectativas. Te agradezco muchísimo todas tus observaciones, ya que gracias a ellas puedo darme cuenta de cosas que pueden mejorarse, sabes que siempre valoro mucho tus comentario porque me hacen mejor escritora, eres muy analítico y valoro mucho eso. También me siento gratamente sorprendida del tiempo que dedicas a escribir tus reviews, pues por su extensión puedo darme cuenta que diseccionas hasta el último detalle de la historia y analizas hasta el más mínimo detalle, esto es un premio para cualquier escritor. Por todo eso no puedo más que darte las gracias por seguir siendo uno de mis lectores y espero poder contar con tus comentarios en los futuros capítulos, eso me haría muy feliz. Hoy que es el aniversario de este fanfic quería agradecerte la oportunidad que le diste, el primer comentario que me mandaste fue muy especial y la felicidad que me regalaste con tus sinceras palabras será algo que guardaré para siempre en mi corazón. Realmente deseo poder seguirte entreteniendo con esta historia por lo que quede de ella n_n_

_leonelita: No pensé que te hiciera feliz que todos sufrieran por amor, pero entonces creo que no voy tan mal en ese sentido, pues aun les falta un poco a estos chicos para resolver todos los embrollos que se están desarrollando a su alrededor, ojalá y disfrutes el camino tanto como la meta. Gracias por ser parte de esos lectores que aun cuando no vieron el fanfic en sus primeras publicaciones, no tardaron mucho en llegar a las últimas actualizaciones y me hicieron feliz haciéndome llegar sus reviews_

_L.M Burton: Pues sí, lo hice, tardé mucho en actualizar, realmente lo siento, espero que el capítulo compense el tiempo que te hice esperar u_u. Gracias por esperar, gracias por leer, gracias por todo, pero sobre todo gracias por formar parte de esas personas tan especiales para mi con las que puedo compartir esta historia a la que le he tomado tanto cariño_

_Zafira A. V: Jajajajaja me divierten mucho tus reviews, especialmente cuando la adorable gatita negra de ojos color niebla interviene en ellos. Te extrañe en los comentarios y me alegra que al fin te pusieras al corriente en los capítulos, que he de decir que por su extensión ya no es tan fácil si los has dejado de leer por mucho tiempo. Desafortunadamente aun no puedo decir cuando descubrirán toda la verdad, pero sí puedo asegurarte que me esforzaré mucho porque ustedes se diviertan en el camino. Gracias por dedicarle a este fanfic tanto tiempo, gracias por leer pero sobre todo, gracias por comentar, en verdad lo valoro mucho._

_Bittersweet: Pues algo es seguro, a Casey no se le ven muchas ganas de separarse de Laquesis y ha ganado algunos puntos con la violeta chica, pero eso no significa que ella esté interesada en él solo porque se ganó que lo llamara por su nombre una vez. Igual creo que estos dos tendrán que pasar por mucho. En cuanto a Gyan y Morta, fueron un par de personajes que ya tenía pensados desde hace mucho, pero no estaba segura de si su historia tendría aceptación entre los lectores, así que me sentí feliz de saber que no fue rechazada, incluso hubo a quienes les gustó. Mi estimada Bittersweet, eres una de esas lectoras constantes que no tienen cuenta y por ello creo que ha sido más difícil para ti seguir la actualización de los capítulos, no obstante, siempre estás ahí, desde el principio, siempre con ese carácter dulce y tranquilo que te distingue. En esta fecha, en especial quería agradecerte por ser tan constante, por mantenerte al pendiente, por comentar, por estar ahí, por romper el silencio y siempre hacerme llegar tus pensamientos, tus ideas, tus gustos… de verdad lo valoro y espero poder seguir contando contigo de aquí a que termine este fanfic, en serio, gracias._

_Tamy: Una de mis lectoras estrella, no tienes idea de cuanto extrañe tus reviews y hoy que "Ojos violetas" cumple un año, no pude evitar recordar todos esos pequeños logros que llegaban con los comentarios que decían cosas tan alagadoras que nunca pensé leer de alguien más. Tú eres una de esas lectoras con las que hice un clic especial y tu primer review lo llevo y lo llevaré siempre en mi corazón. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia que he hecho con tanto amor y dedicación, gracias por tu proximidad, por tu tiempo y por tu amistad querida amiga._

_Pues sin más que decir, bienvenidos al capítulo del primer aniversario de "Ojos Violetas"_

…

**INVITACIONES INESPERADAS**

…

Llegó ya muy tarde a la habitación del lujoso hotel. Colgó con cuidado su abrigo, miró las botas de Laquesis llenas de nieve en la entrada y caminó desganada. Aquel había sido un día terrible, por lo que pensaba que nada podía hacerlo peor.

—Me alegra que regresaras—la recibió la voz de su aprendiz, que parecía mirarla fijamente desde el sofá de piel negra instalado en uno de los rincones poco iluminados del lugar. Aquella era una noche especialmente obscura, así que no se colaba mucha luz por la ventana, por lo que no era posible ver los rasgos de la jovencita, solo se dibujaba su atlética figura con un contorno un tanto desganado y los llamativos ojos grises reflejaban con melancolía la tenue luz del lugar.

—¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? ¿Te divertiste paseando por la ciudad?—la mujer se acercó hasta la mesa en el centro del salón y sacó de una bolsa de plástico puesta en ella, un contenedor de unicel para después abrirlo con singular habilidad. Su aprendiz se puso de pie y caminó con tranquilidad sin contestar a su pregunta—¿Comida japonesa? Pensé que ya estabas cansada de los platillos orientales—la asesina de cabello negro se llevó a la boca una de las curiosas piezas, parecidas a empanadas y Laquesis la observó con aire pasivo, buscaba la manera de darle la noticia de lo ocurrido a su maestra de la manera más adecuada, pero no se decidía a hablar, así que de nuevo sus preguntas quedaron como suspendidas en el aire, pero la mujer no parecía darse por enterada de la extraña actitud de su estudiante y siguió hablando del tema—Mmm esto está delicioso ¿Qué es?—habló con entusiasmo la mujer pero al toparse con la expresión seria de la chica de ojos grises, se preocupó, calló en cuenta que tal seriedad no era buena señal en la entusiasta chica—¿Qué pasa?—

—Tenemos que hablar del viaje que hiciste a Japón—La jovencita parecía algo incómoda, como si sintiera que hacía algo malo. Su maestra la miró curiosa un segundo, para luego desviar los ojos nuevamente al contenedor de unicel

—Laquesis, sabes que no me gusta que te metas en mis asuntos—Morta intentó caminar hacia su cama, pero la jovencita del mechón rojo se adelantó y se puso de nuevo frente a ella

—Lo sé y creeme que no lo haría…—la chica movió su cabello, dejando al descubierto las marcas que le había hecho horas antes Garra de Tigre en el cuello—…si uno de tus asuntos no se hubiera metido conmigo—

La mujer de larga cabellera negra dejó salir un gemido de sorpresa ante lo que veía y de inmediato comenzó examinar los enrojecidos rastros del ataque. Después de comprobar con sus propios ojos que aquellas heridas no pudieron haber sido hechas por otro que no fuera su enemigo jurado, Morta se mojó los labios con preocupación y abrazó fuertemente a aquella jovencita que se sintió sumamente conmovida ante la reacción de su maestra.

—Gracias al cielo que estas bien—Susurró Morta con suavidad mientras la aprendiz correspondía insegura al cálido abrazo. Desde niña que no recibía una expresión de auténtica preocupación de parte de su maestra y esto no hizo otra cosa más que inquietarla ¿De verdad había estado en tanto riesgo?

—N-no tienes de que preocuparte, me entrenó la mejor—contestó con una leve sonrisa en los labios tratando de disipar aquel ambiente pesado que se había formado desde que mostro las singulares marcas que ahora adornaban su cuello

—¿Pero cómo lograste escapar? Garra de Tigre es el mejor asesino de toda Asia, yo casi no salgo con vida de la pelea que tuve con él. No es que dude de tus habilidades pero…—Las blancas manos de la mujer despojaron a la chica de su chamarra y examinó con cuidado los torneados brazos que en este momento se encontraban llenos de marcas de peleas, tenía todavía algunos moretones y arañazos de su enfrentamiento con Rafa, pero ahora nuevas magulladuras se dibujaban en sus antebrazos, dejando en evidencia la fuerza con la que seguramente la había atacado aquel imponente mutante. Un remordimiento terrible se alojó en el pecho de la mujer, quien internamente se reprochó por haberla dejado sola ese día.

—Morta e-estoy bien…además alguien me ayudó—Laquesis sintió como su maestra dejó de examinarla súbitamente, parecía impresionada y desconcertada. La jovencita no estaba segura de si la expresión de su maestra se debía únicamente a la sorpresa o si además una furia repentina había aparecido en esos finos rasgos

—¿Qué? ¿Quién…?—hubo un breve pero pesado silencio, los ojos azul acero de la mujer escudriñaron con severidad el rostro de la chica, quien solo atinó a bajar la mirada y contestar un tanto temerosa de la reacción de su maestra

—Uno de los amigos del clan Hamato—La jovencita entrecerró los ojos aguardando la reacción que tendría su mentora, quien enderezó la espalda, como si de pronto algo la hubiera hecho regresar a sus clásicos ademanes fríos y calculadores.

—¿Quién de ellos fue?—preguntó la asesina con expresión severa, Laquesis solo suspiró, sería una noche de muchas explicaciones

…

Aquella mañana la ciudad había quedado cubierta por una capa blanca, como de azúcar, algo lo suficientemente cursi como para que Leonardo lo tomara como una señal, así que la experimentada kunoichi se preparaba para ver al líder de las tortugas esa misma noche. Aun cuando sabía bien que faltaban varias horas para que pudiera burlar la vigilancia del moderno palacio de las sobras en el que vivía, debía ser cuidadosa quería que las cosas funcionaran como ella deseaba, era indispensable ser meticulosa y cuidadosa.

Las pocas peleas en las que había acompañado a Garra de Tigre le habían demostrado lo preparado que aquel secuaz estaba para defenderse de las trampas y los imprevistos, así que para quitarlo del camino, tendría que buscar nuevas alternativas para hacerlo caer de la posición en la que su padre lo había puesto y que solamente le pertenecía a ella.

Era ahí donde entraba la tortuga de bandana azul, el idealista e intachable guerrero que enfrentaría sin dudarlo a aquel que amenazaba a su familia. El ninja de las catanas no se acobardaría al saber que su adversario estaba dispuesto a utilizar cualquier sucio truco, a valerse de mentiras, engaños y cualquier artimaña que le diera ventaja. No obstante, el intrépido ninja tenía algo de su parte que el fiero tigre no tenía aun en sus planes; una soplona.

Karai no dudaría en traicionar a quien fuera necesario para conseguir sus objetivos, prueba de ello es que en alguna ocasión ya había considerado hacer una alianza con las tortugas a espaldas de su padre, pero parte de ser una buena princesa del clan del pie, es saber que las lealtades deben de ser útiles, antes que importantes. Claro que le interesaba lo que le pudiera pasar a ese joven cuya mirada azul podía erizarle la piel, pero estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse por hacer caer al usurpador de su puesto haciendo uso de habilidades y movimientos ajenos.

Leo no era lo suficientemente hábil como para ponerle el cascabel a aquel gato, pero eso era precisamente lo que lo hacía el candidato perfecto, pues Garra de Tigre no esperaría un golpe tan fuerte de un adversario tan débil, y ella se encargaría de darle al joven ninja las cartas que necesitara para tenderle la emboscada perfecta, para arruinar todos sus planes y para hacerlo fracasar una y otra vez, hasta que su padre decidiera que para lo único que le serviría ese gato crecido, sería como cuerdas de un violín.

Los hermosos labios rojos de la chica se curvaron en una calculadora sonrisa llena de satisfacción al ver a su rival durante las primeras horas de la mañana, completamente empapado. Nadie más fue testigo de tan embarazoso espectáculo, pues no tenía misiones asignadas por destructor por el momento, así que era más que evidente que el temible mutante había salido a arreglar asuntos personales y las cosas no le habían salido muy bien. Esta parecía ser una oportunidad de oro para ganarse la confianza del honorable líder y darle el primer informe que lo haría caer directo en su plan. Si todo salía como ella esperaba, Leo se convertiría en una linda y obediente piecesilla de ajedrez, que ella podría mover para sus propósitos y al final tal vez hasta podría quedárselo.

—Pensé que a los gatos no les gustaba el agua—dijo arrogante la jovencita apoyada en el marco de aquella enorme puerta.

—No te metas conmigo niña, porque puede costarte caro—amenazó el felino que simplemente comenzó a exprimir la prenda que normalmente llevaba alrededor del cuello.

—No estoy aquí para pelear, quiero proponerte algo—sonrió la chica mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo al enorme mutante, sin embargo este ni siquiera lo miró—Vamos, no puedes atender las peticiones de mi padre y salir a tus paseos nocturnos sin quedar mal en algo y yo necesito que le hables bien a mi padre de mi—la chica le arrojó el pañuelo y el mutante le gruño ligeramente.

—No necesito que una cachorra husmee en mis asuntos—

—Como quieras, pero si cambias de parecer ya sabes donde encontrarme—la chica salió del recinto con paso tranquilo, ya había sembrado las semillas de su plan, ahora solo faltaba esperar para saber si lo había hecho bien.

…

—Te juro que hay una muy buena razón por la que hice todo eso—dijo la tortuga con un tono poco creíble, dibujando expresiones faciales exageradas que en nada ayudaban a impregnar sus palabras con algún toque de veracidad

—Bien, te escucho —su voz debió de haberse escuchado comprensiva, tal vez algo severa, pero en cambio evidenciaban un nerviosismo tremendo, eso sin tomar en cuenta que movía los ojos de un lado a otro como si buscara cualquier cosa con la cual distraerse

—La verdad es que yo lo hice por ti. Es que…tú me importas… me importas mucho…tal vez me arrepienta de lo que voy a decir pero es que creo que me gustas… me gustas mucho—si bien era de esperarse escuchar emoción, dulzura y cariño en estas palabras, en la realidad parecían pronunciadas de manera mecánica, tan ensayadas que cualquiera dudaría de su autenticidad, ni siquiera asemejaban a una mentira mal contada, sino más bien como un texto que cualquier persona pudo leer en un anuncio de revista. No obstante la chica se llevó una mano a la boca como expresando una sorpresa incontenible, que dio paso al silencio sepulcral que se instaló en el ambiente. El chico apartó la mano de la boca de la jovencita y se inclinó despacio hacia ella con movimientos menos fluidos de los que tendría Cabeza Metálica. La gatita negra tragó saliva y luego cerró los ojos con fuerza como si algo horrible estuviera a punto de pasarle. Muy despacio el joven se acercó a ese rostro que parecía asustado de mantener tanta proximidad, hasta que aquel ridículo sombrero tipo príncipe hizo imposible saber si los labios de ambos se habían juntado y de pronto, el poco ambiente solemne que al fin habían logrado crear, se rompió enseguida por una sonoras carcajadas. Tanto el ninja de azul como la felina se separaron con rapidez para mirar con inconformidad al responsable de tal escándalo.

—¡Nunca pensé que Leonardo pudiera verse más tonto que de costumbre!—vociferó entre risas Rafael en su clásico tono burlón. El rudo chico se sobaba su adolorido estómago que no soportaría muchas carcajadas más, pero era incapaz de detenerse. Junto a él un enfurecido Donnie trataba de reprimir sus emociones al punto que, si hubiera podido, se habría comido a mordidas el libreto completo para que algo lo distrajera de aquella insoportable escena que lo hacía sentir como si un montón de ladrillos le presionaran el pecho. No sabía si agradecer la idea de usar aquel sombrero para fingir el beso u odiarla, porque así nunca podía estar 100% seguro de que esos dos no se besaran, sin embargo fue la manera que encontraron de simular el contacto de sus bocas y aunque ellos nunca se tocaban, Jul cada una de las veces se mostraba tensa como si estuvieran a punto de golpearla con un martillo.

Supuestamente los dos deberían de estar bailando una pieza romántica en esta escena, la última que tendría la pareja en la obra, pero en consideración a los pies de Jul, que ya habían sido pisados por Leo más de una vez antes de llegar al beso, Mikey decidió que ensayarían algunas veces sin la música, para ver si de esa manera podían hacer que ambos se tranquilizaran un poco.

—¡No te burles Rafa! actuar no se le facilita a todo el mundo—se defendió el joven líder—Yo aun no entiendo como puedes decirle todas esas cosas a Abril sin ponerte nervioso ¡Ni siquiera titubeas!—el de azul se mostró un tanto conmocionado y repentinamente se detuvieron las carcajadas del más rudo

—¿A Abril?...E-es solo que tengo talento, no hay nada que entender—el de bandana roja disimuló su nerviosismo al sentir que su hermano mayor se acercaba demasiado a su más reciente secreto, así que trató de cambiar el tema—Además si tan solo Jul y Donnie no se pelearan por todo, podrías haber sido el villano y no estarías ahora tratando de hacerla de casanova, aunque no creo que eso no ayudara a que te vieras menos patético—Rafael se cruzó de brazos y ,con aires de superioridad vio, a su hermano de ojos azules. Este le correspondió con fastidio pero la chica de ojos verdes lo tomó del brazo

—No importa Leo, podemos practicar todas las veces que necesites, hoy no tengo nada más que hacer—la comprensiva sonrisa que la chica le regaló al dueño de las catanas, no hizo más que avivar la llama que ya llevaba tiempo encendida en los hermosos ojos marrón, que no dejaban de escudriñar cada movimiento de la fingida pareja en escena. Un ligero gruñido se escapó de sus delgados labios de chico genio y en el acto su boca pareció tomar voluntad propia para delatar su desesperación con un estridente grito

—¡¿Pueden dejar de hacer eso?!—Se llevó las manos a la boca apenas sintió como todas las miradas del lugar se volvieron para examinarlo con algo de incredulidad y asombro. Había cometido una imprudencia, así que completamente sonrojado trató de maquillar las razones que lo llevaron a prácticamente gritar aquellas palabras—Si van a seguir ensayando por lo menos dejen que terminemos antes los demás… t-tengo experimentos programados para hoy ¿Saben? Y si esperamos a que les salga la escena bien, nos vamos a hacer viejos aquí…—

El esbelto muchacho abrió el libreto en cualquier parte y metió la cara en él para tratar de esconder aquel tinte escarlata que ahora teñía con sutileza sus mejillas. Las miradas poco a poco dejaron de prestarles atención y Jul, que no estaba segura de cómo interpretar todo esto, solo lo observó atenta, como esperando algún tipo de explicación. Leo comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, un tanto apenado al creer que su falta de habilidades en el escenario era la que terminaba por sacar aquellas extrañas reacciones en su hermano menor.

—Lo siento Don, no sabía que estuviéramos causándote tantas molestias—el mayor bajó del esecanario y le tendió la mano a la felina para ayudarla a bajar—Tienes razón, será mejor que dejemos a los demás practicar para que puedan retirarse cuando terminen—la jovencita tomó la mano del ninja de azul y bajó de un brinco de las tarimas elevadas.

Donnie se incomodó ante la idea de no poder seguir meticulosamente todas las acciones del líder y la gatita negra si es que decidían ensayar en otro lugar, así que miró hacia Mikey y Clarise esperando que dijeran algo que detuviera a esos dos, aunque no sabía ni porque lo hacía, después de todo no le quedaba claro que lo alteraba más: que se dijeran toda esa sarta de cosas melosas a solas o el tener que soportar verlos tan cerca el uno del otro. El ninja de naranja volteó a ver a su acompañante y parpadeó un par de veces, luego ambos asintieron y la chica de ojos rubí comenzó a hablar

—¡Claro!—exclamó Clarise—Supongo que quieres ensayar tus escenas con Abril ¿No Donnie?—Ante aquellas palabras Jul examinó con recelo al de bandana morada. Sabía que no le quedaba más que aguantar el hecho de que su genio tendría que compartir el escenario con la pelirroja y la gatita negra debía soportar cada palabra, cada expresión y cada acercamiento como si no le importara.

El esbelto muchacho abrió la boca un tanto incómodo por la aseveración de la asistente de dirección. Trató de buscar una mejor explicación que esa, pero al no encontrarla solo asintió lentamente, logrado así que también el dueño de las sais torciera la boca. No pasó ni medio segundo para que se escuchara un sonoro "Ash" saliendo de los labios de la hermana mayor que resopló molesta. Jul hizo una mueca de disgusto y se llevó a Leo a rastras del brazo mientras agitaba la cola de un lado a otro en movimientos bruscos.

—Como no lo vi venir…—pronunció en voz baja—¡Ojalá te rompas una pierna Donatello!—gritó la mayor en un tono mordaz y pesado, mientras encaminaba sus agitados pasos hasta las sillas más alejadas del lugar.

—¡Que bueno que ya se llevan mejor! ¡Hasta te desea suerte, Don!—Mikey sonrió con inocencia desde su silla de ruedas, pero Donnie lo fulminó con la mirada. El genio paseo los ojos con un toque de decepción hacia donde estaba Jul tomando asiento junto a su hermano mayor, el cual le daba palmaditas en el hombro para tranquilizarla.

—¡Tú te burlas de su actuación y con quien se enoja es conmigo! ¿Quién rayos entiende a las mujeres?—el alto joven rodó los ojos, seguramente ella seguía molesta porque la siguió y evitó que pudiera encontrarse con esa humana. ¿Qué si discutieron?... Tal vez aquella fue la ocasión en la que más se gritaron el uno al otro. Donnie no se cansó de recriminarle lo descuidada que era al permitir que una humana la viera y ella con ojos llorosos le mostró uno de sus colmillos tratando de guardarse las palabras que luchaban por salir de su garganta hasta que no pudo más y contestó a las acusaciones reclamándole que la hubiera estado siguiendo, que nunca confiaba en ella y que la hacía sentir como una persona de tercera, claro que eso le dolió, le dolió tanto al joven de ojos castaños que se reusó a aceptarlo. Se habrían gritado toda la noche de no ser porque sus teléfonos sonaban insistentemente y ambos tuvieron que contestar. Clarise se sentía muy mal y ambos debían regresar a la guarida de inmediato.

Al final el problema solo fue una fuerte distensión abdominal provocada por comer demasiada pizza. Se desarrolló todo un drama porque Mikey se reusaba a creer que su adorada comida pudiera hacerle eso a alguien y menos si ese alguien era la gatita de ojos rubí. Desde esa noche Jul parecía rehuirle un poco y estaba más callada que de costumbre, apenas podía soportarlo, le rehuía la mirada y se escondía detrás de Leo cada vez que la buscaba y él estaba de un carácter insoportable pero no podía evitar estar ahí, mirarla y pedir internamente que al menos le diera una oportunidad de explicarse ¿Pero qué diría? ¿Cómo se justificaría?. Dejó el libreto a un lado y suspiró con cansancio, agachó la mirada en señal de arrepentimiento, pero un ligero golpe en la cabeza lo hizo enderezarla.

—No son las mujeres tonto, es tu encanto natural de nerd—dijo con ironía el de ojos verdes, quien le había dado un ligero golpe en la cabeza con el guion que acababa de soltar

—¿Y ahora por qué me pegas? ¿Tú también te enojaste conmigo porque te quité tu diversión?—le reclamó el más joven de los dos mientras se sobaba la cabeza

—¡Ja!…como si necesitara una razón para eso…—contestó con un poco de inconformidad el mayor, un segundo después comenzó a caminar hacia las sillas mientras gritaba a todo pulmón—¡Abril, mi hermano el ñoño quiere ensayar contigo!—apenas estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, en un espacio separado del resto de los presentes ,unas palabras escaparon de su boca, casi como un susurro—Más vale que cuides tus manos cuando estés con mi pelirroja, Donnie, o lo lamentarás en el próximo entrenamiento—después de esto tomó asiento junto a Casey, completamente dispuesto a arrojar palomitas, bolitas de papel o cualquier cosa que hubiera traído su amigo humano para hacer más llevadera aquella cursilería de obra, cuyo único atractivo para el rudo ninja, era poder besar a Abril frente a todos, sin que ellos se dieran por enterados de lo que ocurría en realidad.

…

Apenas era medio día y Morta ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas copas se había tomado ya, pero aun así el alcohol no parecía tranquilizarla esta vez tanto como en otras ocasiones. Las cosas se estaban complicando demasiado, quería apresurar todo para encontrar a Cirse o podrían en aun más riesgo a su aprendiz, sin embargo cada intento había resultado en un fracaso rotundo, así que había llegado el tiempo de descansar la mente y reconsiderar el rumbo que había tomado. Por el momento impuso reglas estrictas a Laquesis, quien solo podría salir en su compañía, no intentaría rastrear al clan Hamato hasta que le entregaran el aparato que solicitaron a su contacto y bajo ninguna circunstancia volvería ver al chico que la ayudó.

La asesina recordaba perfectamente la sorpresa con la que la habían visto esos ojos grises

—¿Por qué? El tipo es un auténtico bobo, ni siquiera representa algún riesgo para nosotras—argumentó la jovencita pero la mayor la miró severamente

—Te lo advertí, una asesina no puede tener amigos, familia o relacionarse con nadie que no se convierta en tu objetivo y esté enterrado 3 metros bajo tierra en el próximo mes—una mirada amenazante se clavó en la chica del mechón rojo, que frunció el ceño enseguida—¡¿NO ENTIENDES QUE GARRA DE TIGRE PODRÍA MATARLO PARA LLEGAR A NOSOTRAS?!—le gritó casi con desesperación su maestra mientras la tomaba con fuerza de un brazo. La chica se soltó bruscamente mostrando su creciente molestia

—No, creo que tú eres la que no entiende. Me hablas de reglas pero eres la primera en romperlas para buscar a tu hija—le reclamó la chica—¿Y qué harás cuando la encuentres? No vas a dejar de ser asesina. Estoy segura de que buscarás la manera de quedarte a su lado y mandarás al diablo todas tus estúpidas reglas—la expresión de dolor de su maestra la hizo callar de inmediato y los pasos de la elegante dama la hicieron alejarse como si una profunda herida se hubiera abierto en su corazón

—Precisamente porque lo comprendo te lo digo, yo ya pasé por ese camino, ya he cometido esos errores y estoy pagando por ellos, quiero asegurarme de que tú no cometas los mismos—Morta abrió despacio la puerta—No volverás a ver a ese chico y es mi última palabra, no me importa si es tu contacto, tu amigo o solo un idiota al que quieres sacarle información. Él no debe saber absolutamente nada de nosotras y si yo fuera tú, ya lo estaría dando por muerto—concluyó justo antes de cerrarla puerta tras ella.

Casi podía adivinar que Laquesis estaría en estos momentos destrozando el cuarto entero, después de todo ella casi nunca había tenido que recurrir a algo así, pero esta vez estaba arriesgando demasiado. Ella había metido a la chica en este mundo, aun cuando iba en contra de mucho de lo que creía, pero no tuvo el corazón de dejarla vivir el triste destino que le deparaba. Hoy no estaba segura de si le había arrebatado más de lo que le había entregado. Tal vez para asegurar que su empresa tuviera éxito y no poner en riesgo a los dos únicos seres que le importaban sobre la tierra, tendría que finalizar los asuntos que había dejado pendientes en el pasado y que ahora parecían perseguirla implacablemente. Tomo una copa más, el mundo a su alrededor comenzaba a moverse pero el estrés no se había alejado lo suficiente como para que pudiera idear un plan eficiente. Aquel sería un día largo sentada frente a esa barra

…

Era la tercera vez que se equivocaba en su diálogo y Donnie la miró con expresión sosa

—¿De nuevo, Abril?—dijo el genio en tono monótono mientras su amiga solo hacía una sonrisa boba a manera de disculpa—¿Estás distraída por algo?—

—Noooo solo estoy… cansada… es todo—se apresuró a contestar ella mientras el chico se colocaba de nueva cuenta en su lugar para dar inicio a la escena que repetirían por tercera vez. No obstante la kunoichi en entrenamiento sabía muy bien que no estaba siendo del todo sincera. Había algo que ocupaba sus pensamientos y que no la había dejado concentrarse adecuadamente. Era obvio que Rafael y ella estaban en una relación, no obstante la condición clandestina de la misma, la había llevado a preguntarse apenas unos días atrás ¿Qué se suponía que eran? ¿Pareja? ¿Amigovios? ¿Novios? ¿Amigos con derechos?... Tal vez el rudo chico consideraba demasiado cursi el hacer una declaración formal para un noviazgo y su idea de estar juntos consistía continuar con las cosas tal y como se fueran dando, pero ella no estaba segura de sentirse cómoda con eso y no tenía idea de cómo tocarle el tema sin que las cosas terminaran en una de esas explosiones de ira que tanto lo caracterizaban.

Ajeno a la tormenta de cuestionamientos en la cabeza de su amiga, el chico de ojos marrón inició con sus diálogos

—Me alegra ver que entendiste la situación preciosa—la tortuga caminó hasta la pelirroja y le acarició un mechón del rojo cabello—De otra manera no hubiera podido ser lo suficientemente discreto como para que los demás no se enteraran de todo—de inmediato le pasó uno de los dedos de la frente a la mejilla y le sonrió con malicia—Eres más inteligente de lo que pensé—concluyó guiñándole un ojo y al fondo de lugar, Jul, solo trataba de mantenerse concentrada en el libreto para evitar ser consumida por los celos que aforaban en ella, debido las expresiones de confianza que el esbelto joven tenía con su mejor amiga

—Lo hago solo porque no quiero que lo lastimes, pero que te quede muy claro; si faltas a tu palabra, me encargaré de que todos sepan la clase de patán que eres—Donnie rodó los ojos ante las palabras de la chica y momentáneamente pudo ver a Jul mirando con una tremenda insistencia su libreto, el cual casi rompía al sujetar con una fuerza inusual

—Se buena niña y todo saldrá bien—El muchacho acercó su rostro al de Abril mientras miraba de reojo lo que hacía la felina. La mirada de la gatita se apartó del papel con lentitud, se posó en él con ternura y el jovencito se tensó de inmediato. Su sobresalto no se debió en absoluto a la manera en que ella lo contemplaba, aunque era algo que había deseado desde su última discusión, sino a que en lugar del hermoso color verde tóxico que caracterizaba aquellos expresivos ojos, el genio vio un intenso tono violeta que solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

Fue tan grande la impresión que sufrió, que de inmediato pudo sentir la sangre yéndose a los pies y se quedó completamente helado, como el más grande idiota en el planeta. Aun cuando la pelirroja repitió dos veces su diálogo para dar lugar a que el chico le contestara, su boca solo balbuceó algo que la chica no comprendió

—¡Por los diarios perdidos de Tesla!—susurró el chico sin que ella pudiera entender a qué se refería, por lo que dirigió la mirada hacia donde él estaba mirando, pues tal vez de esa forma pudiera descubrir qué era lo que lo llevó a decir una frase tan extraña.

La mejor amiga del genio notó como la gatita negra había empezado a asustarse ante aquella expresión que se había dibujado en el rostro juvenil cubierto por esa bandana morada. El chico estaba pálido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, así que Jul volteó detrás de ella para cerciorarse de que en realidad el esbelto joven no estaba observando algo a sus espaldas, pero al notar que no había nada solo lo miró conteniendo el aliento

—Ya déjense de tonterías y terminen la escena—escuchó Dontello a su hermano más rudo como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros de distancia, sabía que debía de continuar, pero tener esos ojos frente a él, mirándolo como si no se hubieran separado nunca de su lado, fue demasiado. Ordenó más de una vez a sus piernas moverse, pero no lo consiguió, y de pronto una manzana arrojada por Rafael le cayó directo en la cabeza con lo que cayó como en cámara lenta

—¡Hay no!—gritó Jul al otro lado del auditorio y corrió a toda velocidad para llegar a su encuentro, dejando caer al suelo el libreto. En el acto la pelirroja se apresuró a tratar de sujetarlo, pero esto solo consiguió que el ninja de ojos marrón se la llevara con él, por lo que los dos cayeran sin remedio. Él aterrizó de lleno sobre su mejor amiga que quedó atrapada entre el esbelto joven y el suelo

—¡Donnie quítate de encima por favor!—dijo la pecosa con dificultad debido a la falta de aire. El inteligente muchacho se apartó tan apresurado como pudo, se sentó en el suelo y de inmediato buscó con la vista a Jul quien se subió a toda velocidad en el escenario y se arrodilló para poder examinar al genio apenas estuvo junto a él. El chico la miró paniqueado y cuando ella intentó tocarlo, él solo se hizo hacia atrás, sus ojos eran verdes nuevamente. De pronto sintió una desesperación que no podía controlar

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?—preguntó él mostrando una profunda desconfianza

—¿Hacer qué?—la de pelaje negro lo miró desconcertada y el de ojos castaños hizo una mueca de molestia, como si fuera obvio a lo que se estaba refiriendo

—Cambiar tus ojos de color ¿Cómo lo hiciste?—el genio se puso de pie manteniendo su distancia de la chica y ahora ella era quien lo veía asustada y con asombro

—¿A-a qué te refieres?—no pudo ocultar el miedo y ansiedad que le causaba la posible respuesta mientras se levantaba, Leo se colocó tras de la chica y Rafael ayudó a Abril mientras ponían atención a la extraña conversación

—¡No te hagas la tonta! hace un minuto tus ojos se veía de otro color ¡Dime ahora mismo cómo lo hiciste! ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Burlarte?—le gritó el joven y Jul lo miró más asustada mientras negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza

—Te juro que no sé de lo que me estás hablando, yo no he hecho nada—la gatita negra dio un paso atrás y el líder la sujetó de los hombros para respaldarla

—Tranquilo Don, explícanos qué es lo que está pasando, porque creo que nadie entiende nada—argumentó el de bandana azul, pero esbelto muchacho no se tranquilizó, al contrario comenzaba a verse más estresado a cada minuto

—¡Tú la viste no Abril! Dime ¿Viste el color de sus ojos?—la jovencita pelirroja se encogió de hombros ante el cuestionamiento de su amigo

—Verdes, como siempre Donnie ¿Por qué? ¿Qué viste tú?—La inteligente tortuga negó enérgicamente ante la respuesta de su amiga y después miró a Jul con una expresión decidida

—Reconocería esos ojos donde fuera—comentó en un susurró y Jul solo tragó saliva con dificultad, cuando de pronto un sonido familiar llegó a los oídos del grupo de tortugas, era algo parecido a un trino. No fue necesario más de medio segundo para que los cuatro hermanos identificaran de inmediato al responsable

—Hola amigos, Sir. Malachi, el hechicero gris de las montañas del norte los saluda—anunció en voz solemne un regordete gorrioncito antropomorfo que se hizo paso hasta llegar al el escenario y se inclinó en una reverencia

—¡Martin, viniste!—dijo con efusividad el menor de los Hamato, pero el esponjado pajarito no tuvo ni oportunidad de contestar cuando el chico genio se le fue encima en una muestra inusual de ira

—¡TÚ! ¡FUISTE TÚ MALACHI! TÚ ME HICISTE VER LOS OJOS DE JUL DE OTRO COLOR ¿VERDAD?... ¡CONTESTA!—Pronunció furicamente el chico genio mientras que levantaba del cuello de la capa al pequeño mutante

—N-no me lo tomes a mal Donnie, Mikey me dijo que tú peleabas mucho con una gatita negra y yo solo quise evocar un dulce recuerdo cuando la miraras, no tenía idea de que te alteraría tanto—el hechicero se disculpó mostrando una sonrisa arrepentida pero el ninja del bo en cambio frunció el ceño con molestia. El mayor intervino y guio a su hermano menor para que soltara al pequeño mutante

—Veo que aun no aprendes a quedarte fuera de la cabeza de otras personas—comentó el de azul—¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí esta vez Malachi?—

—¿Fuera de la cabeza de otras personas?—Preguntó confundida la jovencita de pelaje negro y el de rojo procedió a explicarle

—Cabeza de plumas puede hacer ver a otros lo que él quiere, se mete en sus mentes y con eso los manipula—Rafa miró con desagrado al pequeño hechicero y este solo se aproximó un poco más al de naranja para alejarse de iracundo ninja

—Mikey me pidió que viniera a ayudarles con la obra—el pequeño gorrión se acercó a su querido amigo de ojos azul cielo y lo abrazó efusivamente—Me alegra verte mi estimado "elfo" ¿Cómo está ese anillo de +1?…—

—Ahora ya tengo uno de +2, el de +1 ha quedado en el olvido—comentó la pecosa tortuga con una sonrisa triunfal, luego ambos soltaron el abrazo y el ave se dirigió entonces al grupo

—Lamento mucho que mi pequeña broma hubiera causado tal alboroto—volteó a ver a la gatita negra que lo observaba con curiosidad y le sonrió—les aseguro que mis intensiones nunca han sido causarles problemas—El dueño del bo frunció la boca, se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado, como si esas disculpas no le fueran suficiente después del tremendo impacto que había sufrido—Hey D, solo fue un error, quería evocar la mirada más dulce que recordaras cuando la vieras, para ver si podía hacer que se llevaran mejor, no pensé que eso fuera a causar problemas—explicó el gorrión y el alto muchacho le dirigió una última mirada de molestia para luego inclinar la cabeza en señal de comprender

—Sí, supongo que aun no mides bien las consecuencias de tus actos, solo deja mis recuerdos en paz—Jul examinaba las expresiones del genio, pues quería saber cuál había sido ese recuerdo que lo había alterado tanto, sin embargo decidió mantener distancia después del incidente en el cementerio no estaba segura de cuanto sabía él, había pasado horas en vela tratando de recordar todo lo que había dicho frente a esa tumba pero no estaba segura y el que le recriminara el haber cambiado el color de sus ojos casi la mata del susto

—Y cómo es que este lindo y regordete pajarito nos ayudará en la obra—preguntó Clarise detrás de la silla de ruedas. Martin la miró con atención, pues sus instintos de ave, por alguna razón, le hicieron sentirse intranquilo ante esos ojos rojos y los afilados colmillos de la felina.

—Hablé con Martin y me dijo que podría ayudarnos a hacer que la utilería se viera más real, el vestuario más vistoso pero sobre todo…—el de naranja hizo una gran pausa y movió las manos como si redoblaran unos tambores e imitó el sonido que emitían en los programas de concursos previo a una gran sorpresa—Hará que Leo y Jul actúen mejor… ¡Gracias, gracias! Sé que soy brillante—concluyó el menor de los Hamato inclinando la cabeza como si estuviera recibiendo un sinfín de elogios por su idea

—¿Hacernos actuar mejor? ¿Y cómo es que él lograría hacer eso?—preguntó el mayor sin comprender en absoluto cual era el plan de su pequeño hermanito

—Mikey me comentó que están teniendo algunos problemas con las escenas románticas, así que juntos ideamos un plan para facilitarles las cosas—comentó el pajarillo con alegría

—¿Eres maestro de actuación o algo así?—preguntó la de pelaje negro

—No, pero puedo hacer algo mejor que el que aprendan a actuar, mi delicada dama de obsidiana—el adorable mutante tomó de la mano a la gatita negra y depositó un beso en ella, pero la jovencita la retiró de inmediato, lo cual fue un alivio para el genio que ya había sentido como sus tripas se retorcían de solo mirar aquello

—Lo siento, soy un poco tímida con el contacto físico, por favor no hagas eso—dijo ella completamente sonrojada y sin darse cuenta el de bandana morada se sintió más tranquilo cuando Jul dio un paso atrás alejándose de la pequeña ave, sin embargo la insistencia de Malachi en ser caballeroso con ella lo hizo exasperarse de nuevo

—Ya veo, reciba por favor las disculpas de este humilde servidor, distinguida dama de la noche—las mejillas de la gatita se encendieron como carbones en el acto y no pudo evitar llevarse a la cara las manos para tratar de evitar que los demás notaran lo avergonzada que se sentía de recibir palabras tan halagadoras

—¡Hay solo dinos qué se supone que harás y deja a un lado tanta palabrería!—bufó incómodo el genio "¿Por qué todos le prestan tanta atención?" se dijo para sus adentros la esbelta tortuga mientras miraba a otro lado ocultando su molestia por las atenciones que recibía la jovencita.

—Bueno…sé que ustedes dos no son muy buenos fingiendo sentimientos que no tienen, así que les facilitaré las cosas y les haré ver en su compañero de escena a la persona que aman—aclaró dirigiéndose a Leo y Jul, en ese instante ambos jóvenes se miraron asustados parpadearon un par de veces y palidecieron antes de soltar un grito en común

—Noooo—Vociferaron al unísono la gatita negra y el líder mientras que el de rojo reía burlonamente

—¡Cómo voy a disfrutar las escenas de Bobonardo de ahora en adelante!—se burló mientras que la chica de ojos azules lo miraba con fastidio

—Te agradezco mucho tu interés Malachi, pero no creo que eso sea una buena idea—intervino el líder a quien ya se le empezaban a subir los colores al rostro.

—No se preocupen, solo ustedes sabrán lo que ven, los demás los veremos tal cual son, cierren los ojos y luego ábranlos, será muy fácil—ambos se miraron aun inseguros de continuar con este plan, pero después de unos segundos la chica de pelaje negro suspiró y se encogió de hombros para darle a entender al líder que accedía a intentar el descabellado plan de su hermano menor.

Al final ambos siguieron las instrucciones del pajarito, con lo que en un instante Jul vio a Leo como si fuera Donnie y el líder, en lugar de ver a su amiga de ojos verdes, se encontró con una mirada ámbar que casi lo hizo estremecer. El joven desvió los ojos de inmediato completamente sonrojado pues solo estar frente a esa hermosa mujer tenía un efecto abrumador en él

—Sigo sin estar seguro de que esto resulte—el joven líder actuaba más cohibido que de costumbre, pues procuraba no tener que enfrentar las visiones que los poderes del esponjadito mutante le provocaba

—Sí, yo no creo que esto vaya a cambiar mucho las cosas—Dijo Jul para después soltar un sonoro suspiro. Ante sus ojos el líder se lucía como su hermano de bandana morada, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a ignorar la vista y confiar en sus demás sentidos. Entre el andar del mayor y del genio había un mar de diferencia, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida a su agudo oído. Además el perfume de la piel del esbelto muchacho no se asemejaba en nada al de su hermano, por lo que su olfato también contradecía lo que su visión trataba de decirle. Esto en conjunto con otros mil detalles la llevaron a darse cuenta jamás podría sentir que aquel chico pudiera ser realmente su Donnie, así que Malachi tendría que mejorar mucho sus ilusiones si realmente quería lograr algún efecto en ella.

Por su parte el genio observó cauteloso la nula reacción que tuvo la chica ante los poderes del mutante emplumado. Aquello le pareció muy extraño, así que su mente buscó vertiginosamente la razón. Al final la única explicación que le pareció coherente era que lo que veía la felina y la realidad eran exactamente iguales ¿Pero por qué? Astutamente pensó con facilidad cientos de razones, pero tan fácil como llegaron descartó la mayoría, pues las circunstancias y los hechos las contradecían, hasta que al final se quedó con dos causa probables; una era que Jul nunca había estado enamorada, así que los poderes del pajarillo no tendrían ningún efecto sobre ella. La segunda causa por la que ella podría seguir viendo a Leo, era que realmente estaba enamorada de él. Sacudió su cabeza al pensar en esta última posibilidad… "no" se dijo al instante casi asustado. "Una chica tan manipuladora no podría enamorarse realmente de alguien tan recto como Leo, simplemente no puede ser" concluyó mientras trataba de apaciguar a su frágil corazón, el cual sintió un ligero pinchazo de solo considerar aquello. Contempló con cuidado a la felina y luego a su hermano mayor mientras la conversación continuaba

—¿De qué hablan? Seguro con esto dejaras de verte como un robot en el escenario—comentó el rudo ninja

—¡Ja! Hasta Cabeza Metálica lo haría mejor—masculló el de ojos azul cielo en tono bajo, pero no lo suficiente como para que su hermano de azul no lo mirara molesto ante esta comparación.

—Él tiene razón, no hay nada que pueda empeorar como actúas Leo, así que seguramente tendrán una mejora ¿O qué? Temes que ahora Jul pueda apuñalarte por la espalda—Rafa tenía la certeza de a quien veía su hermano de ojos azules. Aunque aquello le molestara, bien sabía que su temerario líder probablemente no había logrado olvidar a la kunoichi sin importar la tortuosa historia que habían tenido juntos

—¡Ya cállate Rafael!—Leo trató de dar por finalizada la discusión con lo que desvió su mirada pasando así sus ojos por la gatita negra. Contuvo su asombro, pues nunca pensó poder contemplar con tranquilidad ese cabello bicolor y esos labios rojos que hacía poco le habían concedido probar. No podía negarlo, la ilusión de Marlachi era bastante fiel a la original, por lo que deteniéndose a reflexionar se percató de que esto tal vez no fuera tan desagradable, así que una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, sin embargo este discreto gesto terminó por ser notorio para la analítica mirada castaña que en esos momentos lo estudiaba de manera disimulada para no llamar la atención.

…

Una jaqueca tremenda se instaló en su cabeza y el olor a comida y café la despertaron de la única forma que ella podría catalogar como agradable bajo esas circunstancias. Por la iluminación del cuarto le resultaba obvio que la noche había caído desde hacía un buen rato, que no había regresado a su cama por su propio pie, sino que aquella jovencita acostumbrada a sus borracheras de estrés había ido por ella cuando cayó exhausta en el bar, pero no quiso pensar demasiado en ello.

—Supongo que anoche no pudiste verla—Laquesisi dejó en el buró junto a su cama una charola. La mujer negó con la cabeza y paseo sus ojos por el lugar que se veía intacto, contrario a lo que esperaba

—Bueno, podría decirse que sí… creo que nos vimos un instante, pero al final todo resultó una pérdida de tiempo…Veo que no destrozaste la habitación ¿Estas madurando acaso?—comentó la mujer mientras bebía el café

—Me molesta que no creas que puedo defenderme a mí misma, pero creo que entiendo tus razones. Y no deberías preocuparte por Sacary Moovie, si ese gato crecido se lo come, sería una ganancia para la humanidad más que una pérdida—la chica le ofreció una pastilla a su maestra para el dolor de cabeza.

—Debería de preocuparme porque no pareces enojada conmigo ¿Piensas acuchillarme? Porque si es así creo que acabas de perder tu oportunidad—bromeó la mujer para luego comenzar a comer el delicioso platillo

La chica se paró de la cama—Solo estoy sorprendida, nunca pensé que pudieras ser tan fastidiosa como una madre promedio—la mujer de cabello negro suspiró

—Lo pensé mucho anoche y creo que tengo que encargarme de todo esto antes de que se haga más grande—la mujer dejó a un lado la taza de café y su aprendiz asintió

—No esperaba menos de ti ¿Ya tienes pensada alguna estrategia?—preguntó la chica al tiempo que le acercaba a su maestra uno de los cubiertos

—Sí, convertiremos sus ventajas en su punto débil y necesitaré que compremos algunas cosas—Los ojos azul acero escudriñaron a la jovencita que solo asintió de manera solemne.

…

Todos llegaron exhaustos de aquel ensayo ¡Quién diría que tener que soportar un sube y baja de emociones podría desgastar así a artemarcialistas altamente entrenados!

Donnie se refugió en el primer sillón que encontró dejándose caer de panza sin querer saber nada más del mundo por el resto del día. Rafa se dejó caer sobre el genio que aunque se quejó un poco se negó a moverse ni un centímetro. Abril tomó asiento, o mejor dicho, se desparramó justo en medio del sofá que estaba junto al sándwich de tortuga que hacían su mejor amigo y su más reciente interés romántico. Jul se acomodó en el del fondo, recogiendo sus piernas como de costumbre y recargando la cabeza en las rodillas. El tierno pajarito aprovechó que la pelirroja estaba sola y se acomodó recargando la cabeza en sus piernas, corrió con la suerte de que su celador personal estaba demasiado agotado como para ir y darle unas lecciones de vuelo gratuitas por haberse tomado esas confianzas con SU Abril. Leo y Clarise fueron los últimos en unirse a los demás, pues tuvieron que ir a dejar a su cama al de bandana naranja, más por precaución que porque realmente lo necesitara tanto. No obstante el pequeño diablillo se quedó dormido al instante.

Clarise se recargó mimosa en el hombro de Abril que quedaba libre, lo cual le pareció raro a Jul, pero al estar tan cansada no quiso pensar mucho en ello, no obstante eso no fue un acto casual, era parte del plan de la gatita blanca para hacer que Leo estuviera junto a su hermana y presionar más al genio, aunque no sabía si esta vez habría algún efecto, porque su objetivo parecía más muerto que vivo y tal vez ni notara que esos dos compartían el amplio sillón del fondo.

Los ojitos rubí que resaltaban en ese sedoso pelaje blanco habían empezado a cerrarse cuando escuchó entre sueños algo que la emocionó

—Maestro Splinter ¿Esa es la caja del árbol de navidad?—preguntó Leo aun acomodado en el sillón

—Así es hijo mío, las fiestas decembrinas iniciarán pronto y debido a que ustedes han estado muy ocupados últimamente, pensé en empezar este año a poner las decoraciones yo mismo—Una sonrisa comprensiva se dibujó en el viejo rostro de aquella amorosa rata, que se vio gratamente sorprendido al escuchar el genuino entusiasmo en dos de las juveniles voces de la guarida

—¿Alguien dijo árbol de Navidad?—Eran Mikey y Clarise que en un instante estuvieron parados junto al experimentado ninja impacientes por ayudar en una de las tareas más divertidas del año

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Puedo ayudarle? ¡Por favor diga que sí! ¡Diga que sí!—La gatita blanca jalaba insistente la Yucata que envolvía el cuerpo del maestro Splinter

—Claro que puedes Clarise—La rata le señaló las cajas que estaban ya en el piso—¿Podrías ayudarnos a abrir estos paquetes? Seguramente con la ayuda de tus garras nos facilitaras mucho la tarea—dijo mientras una agradable sensación de asombro lo llevaba a preguntarse quién tendrían más energía, su adorado hijo menor o la chica vivaz que parecía no tener reparos en expresar su cariño o interés por su pecoso hijo.

—Alto ahí Clarise, no usarás tus garras en ninguna de esas cajas sin mi supervisión—La mayor se puso de pie y caminó con un poco de desgano hasta donde la más pequeña la esperaba impaciente. Detrás de Jul, el líder dejó su descanso atrás para ayudar a su padre y en el camino le gritó a su hermano temperamental

—Deja ya de torturar a Donnie y ven a ayudarnos ¿O qué? ¿El gran Rafael Hamato ya se cansó?—En el acto el de ojos verdes lo fulminó con la mirada y levantó su peso de su pobre hermano de bandana morada.

—Haré que te comas tus palabras, sin sal y con una buena porción de "Cállate si no quieres que te patee el caparazón"—El ninja temperamental no se quedó con el grupo, fue junto con su padre a buscar el resto de las cajas, aquellas que seguramente eran más pesadas y que cada año, desde que pudo, se encargaba de sacar para demostrar su fuerza superior. Hoy en día cualquiera de sus hermanos podría cargarlas, pero después de tantos años aquello se había convertido en tradición.

Donnie no dijo nada, solo se escurrió del sillón con actitud perezosa, como si fuera solo una masa verde y gelatinosa que al tocar al piso adquirió la forma de una tortuga. Se acercó al sillón donde estaba Abril y tomó al pequeño Malachi, que ya roncaba a todo pulmón. Lo llevó a la cama donde se quedaba la pelirroja, no había que olvidar que era menor que ellos y que solo era un muchacho común, sin entrenamiento especial, y aun así había dado su mejor esfuerzo ese día para que el regalo de Splinter fuera tan glorioso como su mejor amigo soñaba. Se había ganado esa siesta a pulso. Después de eso regresó para encontrarse a su mejor amiga sacando cosas de los paquetes y sonriendo ante la inocente expresión de sorpresa que ponía Mikey cuando le ponía enfrente el más mínimo adorno que salía de las polvorientas cajas.

Jul reía viendo a su hermanita tratando de buscar ingeniosos usos para los viejos objetos que su padre recolectó a lo largo de los años para regalarles durante toda su infancia una colorida navidad. Su familia no seguía los dictámenes religiosos de los cristianos, pues su padre trajo con él las creencias Shintoistas y Budistas que heredó a sus hijos, pero sabiendo muy bien que esos seres que adoptó como su familia tendrían que enfrentar cosas que otros jóvenes no podrían ni imaginar, Splinter quiso que ellos pudieran disfrutar de la felicidad e ilusión que vio en los niños occidentales en estas fechas. Donnie atesoraba las memorias de las acogedoras fiestas subterráneas que cada año disfrutaba en compañía de su padre y sus tres hermanos, fiestas que poco tenían que envidiarles a las suntuosas algarabías de la superficie.

Sabía que recordaría para siempre esos años felices, pero lo que no sabía es que ese año había llegado a él otra cosa que nunca olvidaría, la encantadora risa de la jovencita de ojos verdes, que inundó el lugar, pero sobre todo su alma, con una alegría que tenía mucho sin sentir, una alegría que se había ido con su Cirse hacía ya algunas estaciones atrás. Viendo a esa chica de negro pelaje carcajearse, hasta casi caer al piso por el dolor de estómago, de pronto sintió sus fuerzas renovadas. Aquella sería una celebración hermosa y aunque él hacía algún tiempo ya había dejado de tener interés en cualquier tipo de religión, decidió que no se privaría de las cosas buenas que aquellas costumbres le regalaban.

Se acomodó junto a Leonardo para ayudarle a poner la estructura que asemejaba un verde follaje, para después esmerarse en poner las luces sin que se incendiara el árbol. Ya llevaba un record de tres años consecutivos, así que pensaba defender su título.

Ya casi habían terminado de poner el viejo árbol, que adornado casi desde punta a la base, parecía un sueño que se había escapado del algún aparador para llenar de ilusión el obscuro hogar de aquellos singulares héroes.

—Nuca pensé llegar a ver algo tan hermoso—Clarise se talló los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Abril puso una estrella entre sus manos y la chica la miró maravillada

—Este año tú la pondrás en la punta, normalmente lo hace Mikey, pero no creo que se moleste si ahora lo haces tú—explicó la pecosa chica que de inmediato notó que Clarise miró emocionada el adorno y luego se lanzó a abrazar a la pelirroja con agradecimiento

—¡Gracias Abril!—Dijo apretándola tan fuerte como pudo, pero en ese momento vio a su hermana, a quien la felicidad que la llenaba hacía algunos momentos parecía habérsele escapado de solo mirar el árbol ya decorado.

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué esta tan triste si hace poco casi se carcajeaba en el piso?—preguntó una voz tras ella. La dueña de los ojos rubí analizó a Jul con cuidado, se dio cuenta que observa sin pestañear el objeto completo, era como si recordara algo, algo que no era desagradable pero que extrañaba muchísimo, entonces recordó que el aniversario luctuoso de Gyuan Moo acababa de pasar. Después de recordar eso, no necesito mucho más para darse cuenta que Jul había perdido a toda la familia que había tenido, para Navidad

—Debe de extrañar a su padre—exteriorizó sus pensamientos en voz alta cuando ya había soltado a Abril y la pelirroja volteó a mirar a la gatita mayor con compasión. Sabía lo que era separarte de tu padre, pero ni remotamente podía imaginar el dolor de tener que resignarse a no volverlo a ver.

Donnie, que fue quien hizo la pregunta volteó a ver a Splinter y luego a la chica que aun veía con ese toque triste el símbolo que inundaba tantos corazones con felicidad. En ese momento supo a quien pertenecía esa tumba, casi comprendía el porque ella estuvo dispuesta a hablar con aquella humana, si él hubiera perdido a su padre y mentor tan pronto, también quisiera recuperar cualquier cosa que lo hiciera sentir que estaba aun a su lado. Sintió deseos de abrazarla, de confortarla hasta que esa sensación de añoranza se borrara de su rostro, pero cuando dio el primer paso hacia ella se dio cuenta de algo

—Espera…¿Por qué dijiste "su padre" y no "nuestro padre"? ¿No se supone que son hermanas?—A Clarise se le resbaló la estrella de las manos por la impresión. Hizo varios movimientos para atraparla el dorado adorno el aire, luego volteó a ver al genio con una sonrisa boba. Dejó salir una risita tonta y forzada para luego salir corriendo a donde estaba Mikey y así evitarse las explicaciones.

—¡Miren, tengo la estrella!—gritó en el camino y el esbelto muchacho la miró receloso, definitivamente esas dos actuaban muy raro en ocasiones y él quería saber porque

—¿No te parece tierno que siendo medias hermanas se quieran tanto?—comentó su mejor amiga sacando al chico de sus maquinaciones

—¿Qué?—susurró él y la chica procedió a explicar

—Bueno es que creo que si Jul no tiene el mismo padre que Clarise, debe de ser porque son medias hermanas, es decir solo comparten lazos maternos—Abril pronunció un poco apenada sus conclusiones y el de ojos marrón solo asintió

—Suena bastante coherente y creo que tienes razón, no todos los medios hermanos que se quieren así—afirmó el chico

—Me recuerda un poco a ustedes—Donnie esta vez torció la boca

—¡Claro que son hermanos! No me mal intérpretes, pero es poco probable que tengan el mismo padre y madre, la verdad es que lo único genético que los une a ciencia cierta es Splinter ¿no?—Sí, ella tenía razón, la unión que tenían no era tanto de sangre como de amor. No obstante, él nunca podría ver a Leonardo, Rafael o Mikey de otra manera que no fuera como sus hermanos, así, sin palabras que se antepusieran o le siguieran, porque simplemente no había nada más que agregar. En eso tenía un poco de razón Abril, de alguna manera rebuscada y rara la relación de hermandad que tenía Jul y Clarise podría tener algún remoto parecido con la suya, pero para él nunca sería tan comparable. Después de todo ellos debían su familia a la mutación, algo que esas chicas no entenderían, o al menos eso era lo que él creía. El genio movió la cabeza de un lado a otro un tanto renuente a aceptar aquella comparación, pero lo suficientemente abierto como para tampoco negarla rotundamente.

Igual en ese momento, aquellas reflexiones no eran lo que más le importaba, pues apenas Rafael trajo las cajas nuevas y Abril puso su atención en sacar sus contenidos el genio se escabulló para poder estar cerca de Jul

—No sé como Mikey y Clarise pueden tener tanta energía todavía—dijo él sentándose en el suelo junto a la chica, ella concentró su vista en su hermana menor, que era cargada por Leonardo para dejar sobre la punta de aquel árbol una estrella dorada que desplegó un reluciente brillo, similar al que tienen todas esas joyas puestas en las vitrinas de las joyerías. Estaba asustada, preocupada, triste y cansada de intentar e intentar sin conseguir que él dejara de verla como un problema, no quería equivocarse de nuevo y que él volviera a gritarle como esa tarde. Donnie se acercó un poco más y justo antes de decir algo ella al fin se decidió a hablar

—¡Y eso que no la has visto dormida! Parece que no puede quedarse quieta por más de 10 minutos y todo el tiempo te persigue para acurrucarse junto a ti—Comentó Jul con un ligero tono de desesperación

—¿Sigue durmiendo en tu cuarto?—preguntó el chico extrañado y la jovencita asintió

—No soporta dormir sola—La gatita ladeó la cabeza con resignación

—Sí, creo que le gusta demasiado la compañía—el joven se volteó a mirar a la chica, trató de decir algo pero luego se detuvo. Regresó su vista a Clarise y finalmente se decidió a hablar—¿Y qué prepararán para la cena de navidad?—Jul se puso muy seria y luego suspiró

—Aun no lo sé—contestó con desgano. La jovencita había dejado de celebrar aquella fecha desde la muerte de su padre, pues sentía que no tenía nada que festejar. De la noche a la mañana se había quedado sola en el mundo y toda aquella parafernalia, solo acentuaba su tristeza cada año, no obstante al ver la ilusión que todo aquello le hacía a su hermana, la había llevado a considerar retomar esas costumbres, aunque fuera solo para ver feliz a Clarise

—Tal vez deberían de venir a cenar con nosotros—dijo de pronto el genio y Jul volteó a verlo sorprendida, no obstante Donnie, nervioso, se resistió a mirarla de vuelta. Siguió atento a las expresiones de inocencia y felicidad que hacía la gatita blanca cuando escuchaba los relatos relacionados con los regalos que la pecosa tortuga y el líder recordaban de aquellas fechas—Es decir, a Mikey también le encanta esa noche, se esmera mucho en prepararnos lo mejor de su repertorio. Y aunque este año él no podrá cocinar, seguro le alegraría aun más si sabe que también estará Clarise—Cuando el chico al fin tomó el valor para mirarla, descubrió nervioso que ella lo miraba fijamente, como queriendo saber qué pasaba por su cabeza

—De verdad nos invitas a las dos para navidad? Es decir… podría traer solo a Clarise si es que tú..—comentó un poco insegura la chica

—¡No! No creo que podamos controlar a Clarise y a Mikey con tantos dulces y comida si tú no estas para poner a tu hermana en cintura—el esbelto jovencito estaba haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por no demostrar lo nervioso que se sentía al hacer aquella invitación, pero desde que la gatita blanca reveló la razón de la profunda añoranza que se posó en los expresivos ojos verdes de su hermana, él no quiso otra cosa que no fuera verla sonreír de nuevo. Pensó que si ellas no tenían que pasar esa noche solas, tal vez la carga de no tener a sus padres con ellas serían menor y al parecer su plan estaba funcionando porque Jul miró a otro lado y con una sonrisa tímido asintió

a—Está bien, hablaré con ella y te confirmo mañana ¿Está bien?—la jovencita no quería mirarlo, pero a final esa dulce mirada lo acarició por fin, lo esperó tanto, lo deseó tanto que cuando aquellos ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyo su corazón comenzó a latir como si llevara horas entrenando, se ruborizó, estaba seguro porque sus mejillas se sentían calientes y le costó trabajo asentir para contestarle sin tener que hablar ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

—¡Donnie es hora de prender las luces!—gritó emocionado su hermanito menor y el genio salió de aquel tremendo sopor. Agradeció en silencio que el pequeño pecoso le diera la excusa perfecta para salir de ahí, se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde ya su padre lo esperaba con la clavija en mano. Jul lo siguió con la mirada, como tratando de descubrir qué le pasaba, ese día el esbelto muchacho había estado muy raro.

…

Esperó horas cubierta bajo el manto de la helada noche, se había empezado a resignar con tristeza pensando que no iría, pero cuando dio media vuelta para irse se encontró de frente con el filo de su espada.

—¿Quién se ha vuelto confiada ahora?—Leo sonrió tratando de aparentar que no había corrido como un desesperado después de asegurarse que todos habían caído rendidos por el sueño

—Llegar tarde no es muy de tu estilo ¿Qué te detuvo? ¿El sentido del honor?—la jovencita rodó sus ojos ámbar e hizo una mueca como si tratara de recordar algo, luego extendió la mano para sujetar la del chico junto con la empuñadora de la espada. Aprovechó para hacer que el líder retirara su ataque, y se acercó sensualmente a él—¡Hay no! ya recordé que yo te quité eso hace poco—le giño un ojo y el de ojos azules se alejó un poco cohibido

—¿Podrías dejar eso por la paz? Además, no me has quitado el sentido del honor, solo lo manchaste y espero que te hagas responsable de eso—El líder utilizó un tono insinúate pero que en conjunto con esas palabras solo hizo reír a la chica

—¿Quisiste sonar seductor o lamentable?—preguntó entre sutiles carcajadas, provocando que el intrépido se sonrojara instantáneamente.

—¡Hay! Ya déjate de juegos y dime para qué querías verme de manera tan "urgente"… tengo muchas ocupaciones ¿Sabes?—la chica detuvo las carcajada e hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para recuperar su actitud de costumbre

—Solo estaba dándote oportunidad de relajarte antes de tu recompensa de esta noche—Karai le pasó el dedo índice por el mentón suavemente haciendo al ninja de las catanas tragar saliva sonoramente. La chica acercó el rostro a él con sensualidad y justo cuando el chico cerró los ojos comenzó a hablar—Garra de Tigre tiene nuevos enemigos en la ciudad, enemigos que no tienen nada que ver con Destructor y parecen ser muy hábiles—Después de escuchar esto Leo se apartó y abrió los ojos mientras ponía una cara muy seria. No era la reacción que esperaba la kunoichi

—¡Es verdad y si quieres puedo conseguirte pruebas!—la jovencita trató de ser más convincente pero el chico no pareció interesado en eso

—No es necesario, esa era información que ya tenía—espetó el joven secamente

—¿Qué? ¿Como rayos lo supieron?—dijo sorprendida la chica, no le cabía en la cabeza que ella, viviendo bajo el mismo techo que el mercenario, hubiera conseguido la información apenas ese día por la madrugada y él la tenía desde quién sabe cuándo

—También tenemos nuestro departamento de inteligencia y espionaje—aseguro con aires de superioridad el de ojos azules, sin embargo la chica solo bufó burlona

—Flacucho no cuenta como departamento de "inteligencia y espionaje"—dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos al pronunciar las últimas palabras

—Dirás lo que quieras, pero la información que me diste no me sirve para nada—Leo guardó su arma para marcharse pero ella lo detuvo

—Espera… es cierto, la información ya la tenías, pero tú sabes que es cierta ¿Por qué actúas así? Como… como si te hubiera amenazado en lugar de darte datos de contrainteligencia de las líneas enemigas—La jovencita lo miró a los ojos y el chico solo levantó la ceja

—Porque no sé qué estás ganando tú dándome esa "valiosa" información—contestó sin tapujos y ella abrió un poco la boca—Karai no nací ayer, te conozco y sé que siempre tienes una agenda secreta. No dudo que existe bondad en ti, pero también sé que esto no pertenece a tu repertorio altruista, traes algo entre manos y no pienso dejarme manipular esta vez—el chico se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, considerablemente menos feliz que la última vez que la vio

—¡Claro que tengo una razón!—dijo ella—Quiero que Destructor deje de confiar en Garra de Tigre para que si decido dejar el Clan del Pie él no pueda hacerme volver—mintió, pero eso fue suficiente para que los pasos del de azul se detuvieran en seco—No estoy diciendo que vaya a hacerlo ahora, pero me gusta mantener las opciones abiertas y ese gato de circo no representa más que obstáculos—el líder la miró sobre el hombro aun desconfiado de aquellas razones—Bien, como tú dijiste la última vez, piensa lo que quieras, si no me ayudas con él, siempre existe otro bando que estará feliz de recibir toda la información que pueda darles de su rival—A Leo casi se hiela la sangre de solo pensar que Karai se asociara con aquellas asesinas que sacaron de combate a Rafael, así que regresó presuroso por sus pasos y la tomó del brazo. La chica dibujó una sonrisa apenas perceptible, el pez había mordido el anzuelo y estaba un paso más cerca de su objetivo. Claro que la Kunoichi era consciente de que el joven Hamato no confiaba del todo en su discurso, pero ya conseguiría que el pusiera las manos al fuego por ella, después.

…

Entre ensayos, estudios, alguna que otra misión de las tortugas y días en los que Jul miraba a Donnie sin que él la notara los días pasaron tranquilos hasta que la noche del tan ansiado festejo llegó y Clarise no podía esperar para partir a la casa de sus amigos

—Apurate Jul ¡Que tal si empiezan la cena sin nosotras!—dijo la hermosa gatita blanca recargada en la puerta del cuarto de su hermana

—Tranquila, aun tenemos mucho tiempo—gritó la mayor desde el interior de su cuarto, pero la otra no se tranquilizó, al contrario. Caminaba de un lado a otro del pasillo como si en esperar se le fuera la vida entera. En el momento en que la mayor al fin salió, su hermanita la tomó de la mano y la arrastró con prisa hacia la puerta pero opuso resistencia—Espera, nos faltan los regalos—Jul se soltó de Clarise y caminó hasta la mesita de centro, donde descansaban siete cajitas primorosamente envueltas en papel plateado y coronadas por un moño, cada uno en un color diferente: azul, rojo, morado, naranja, café, amarillo y negro. No era necesario poner en ellos ninguna tarjeta, pues gracias a este detalle resultaba evidente cual le pertenecía a cada quien. La mayor tomó una bolsa que se encontraba en uno de los sofás y junto con su hermana comenzaron a guardar los presentes, sin embargo, por la prisa, Clarise dejó caer la cajita del moño amarillo que al tocar el suelo hizo el inconfundible sonido de algo rompiéndose.

—Nooooo—gritó la de ojitos rubí para después recoger el paquete con desesperación, lo movió junto a su oreja, rogando en silencio por que todo estuviera bien, sin embargo un sonido parecido al de una sonaja, se lo confirmó, el delicado objeto que la mayor compró como regalo para Abril se había vuelto añicos—¡SE ROMPIO! ¡SE ROMPIÓ! ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¡Ya no tarda en empezar la cena y no llegaremos a tiempo… y Mikey estará muy triste y yo también y… y—Jul tomó a su hermanita de los hombros

—Hey tranquila, lo solucionaré. Haremos lo siguiente; tú adelántate y diles que no tardaré, trata de relajarte, disfruta la reunión y te prometo que estaré con ustedes antes de lo que crees—La de ojos rubí la miró aun angustiada, observó de nuevo los presentes y finalmente asintió

—¿Me prometes que no tardarás?—preguntó con inocencia

—Lo prometo—aseguró la de ojos verdes. Ambas salieron del lujoso departamento hacia rumbos diferentes, aun cuando la mayor no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde encontraría algo que pudiera comprar sin mostrarse a los ciudadanos normales de la ciudad.

…

Ya tenía casi todo lo que necesitaba para la emboscada, pero aquella no era la noche para pensar en peleas. Las dos mujeres se preparaban para bajar a la lujosa cena que había preparado el hotel para sus huéspedes. Laquesis terminaba de aplicarse el maquillaje mientras que su maestra guardaba en su bolsa la pequeña cajita que le obsequiaría a la jovencita aquella noche. De pronto alguien llamó a su puerta y contrario a lo que cualquier persona normal hubiera hecho ambas sacaron sus respectivas pistolas y apuntaron a la puerta cerrada.

—¿Sí?—preguntó la mujer de ojos azules. Aguardaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que una voz se escuchó del otro lado

—Disculpen, es que no recibimos la confirmación del menú que desean que les sirvamos esta noche—aclaró una voz masculina de timbre débil. Morta guardó su pistola compacta de nuevo en su bolso, abrió ligeramente la puerta y frente a ella vio a un jovencito que le sonreía de oreja a oreja. El pequeño pecoso le ofreció un papel que contenía las opciones que el chef ofrecía a los comensales junto con un espacio para observaciones especiales. La asesina sonrió de vuelta al pequeño, tomó el papel y fue hasta la mesa de su cuarto para tomar la pluma que asomaba de uno de los compartimentos del abrigo que pensaba usar.

—Sí, lo siento, había olvidado eso con tantas cosas que hacer, pero enseguida te lo entrego—Marcó con rapidez las opciones para su menú y en cuanto Laquesis salió del baño le ofreció uno de los papelitos para que ella misma eligiera lo que quería cenar.

—Siempre y cuando no sea pescado, cualquier cosa estará bien—dijo ella marcando sin cuidado los cuadritos que antecedían a los platillos, luego entregó la hoja a Morta y se encaminó a ponerse el par de tacones que la aguardaban junto a la cama. Vio a su maestra caminar hacia el jovencito que aguardaba pacientemente en la puerta hasta que la pared le bloqueó la vista—¿Tú qué elegiste?— dijo mientras terminaba de acomodarse las zapatillas. Tomó una linda gargantilla que estaba en la mesita de noche, se la puso abrochándola con paciencia, luego pasó sus dedos sobre ella para cerciorarse de que estuviera derecha y finalmente se puso de pie para poder acomodarse los pliegues de la falda antes de ir al encuentro de su maestra e iniciar la tradicional celebración, sin embargo súbitamente una escalofriante idea le pasó por la mente cuando se dio cuenta que la mujer de larga cabellera no le había respondido, además en ningún momento escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Apenas había movido un músculo para comprobar sus sospechas cuando una serie de golpes seguido del ruido madera crujiendo asaltaron sus oído, esa seguro había sido la mesa. Laquesis desenfundó el arma que llevaba oculta bajo del vestido y apuntó a lo primero que encontró

—¡No más ninjas!—exclamó mientras le daba un tiro en la cabeza a lo que parecía ser un hombre enfundando en un traje obscuro que lo cubría por completo, sin embargo el montón de chispas que salieron de su cráneo delataron pronto la verdadera naturaleza de esa creatura—Bien no son ninjas… ¡SON ROBOTS-NINJAS-ASESINOS! ¡Ahora sí lo he visto todo!—concluyó mientras otro de esos androides era destrozado por su maestra

—¡Y yo que pensaba que tendríamos una noche aburrida! Laquesis toma la maleta donde está el equipo—ordenó Morta al darse cuenta que venían muchas más de esas cosas—Alguien tiene planes para nosotras esta noche y no aceptará un no por respuesta—susurró la mujer mientras se ponía en guardia

La chica del mechón rojo se puso sus botas tan apresuradamente como pudo, dejando tiradas las altas zapatillas que apenas unos segundos atrás había usado. Sacó de debajo de la cama una maleta que por la forma de cargarla parecía pesada y proyectó de una patada el calzado con el que su maestra solía salir a las misiones. Ambas piezas golpearon con fuerza la cabeza de un robopie que distraído por los curiosos proyectiles no vio cuando Morta lo partió en dos. Los lindos zapatos volaron por el aire y cuando cayeron su dueña los tomó

—Ten más cuidado, estos zapatos me costaron una pequeña fortuna—reclamó la mujer mientras cambiaba rápidamente de calzado. Ambas salieron corriendo hacia las escaleras de servicio mientras un séquito de ninjas metálicos les pisaban los talones.

Ni siquiera se esforzaron por usar los escalones, en lugar de eso aprovecharon la separación de los barandales de las escaleras para brincar de uno a otro y tratar de sacar ventaja, sin embargo sus perseguidores utilizaron esta misma técnica.

Las dos salieron a uno de los pasillos. Atrancaron la puerta con una silla pero sabían que eso no los detendría por mucho tiempo. Ambas buscaron con la vista algo que les diera ventaja contra aquellas cosas. Fue en ese momento cuando Morta posó su vista en el pequeño elevador que el personal de servicio utilizaba para transportar la ropa sucia directamente a la lavandería

—Vamos—ordenó ella señalando el pequeño cubo muy apenas disimulado en uno de los rincones menos vistosos

—Es muy pequeño ¿Crees que pueda transportarnos a las dos?—dudó la joven pero su maestra no se molestó en responderle y simplemente se puso en camino. Al llegar frente al par de puertas la mujer extendió su delicada mano dándole a entender a Laquesis que sostendría la maleta para que ella entrara primero, la jovencita no la cuestionó y con ayuda de su maestra, se acomodó utilizando la menor cantidad de espacio que pudo, sin embargo al estar haciendo esto no se dio cuenta de que la mujer de ojos azules activó el mecanismo y las pequeñas puertas se cerraron casi de inmediato—No, Mort…—ni siquiera pudo terminar de decir el nombre de la asesina cuando la entrada fue cerrada y el mecanismo comenzó a llevarla hacia abajo.

—Lo siento Laquesis, pero no dejaré que pagues por mis errores—dicho esto Morta averió el mecanismo con ayuda de la navaja de la chica, la cual le arrebató cuando la ayudó a subir. El pequeño elevador se detuvo en seco y la mujer aun alcanzó a escuchar como su aprendiz pateaba inútilmente el pequeño cubo tratando de salir—Gracias por todos estos años que aliviaste mi soledad—la mujer de largos cabellos entonces escuchó como la silla que servía de tranca tras ella se partió presa del poder de una cierra eléctrica, se dio media vuelta y sacó de la maleta la primera sorpresa que le tenía preparada para su rival, dos AK 47 con balas de tugteno recubiertas en teflón, diseñado para poder perforar chalecos anti balas y aunque nunca imaginó que las usaría para este propósito, las consideraba su mejor opción, pues tal vez le ayudaran a eliminar más de un roboninja por disparo, ya que quería guardar la mayor cantidad de energía para enfrentar al mutante así que no quería pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con esas chatarras.

…

La guarida gozaba no solamente de los tradicionales adornos navideños, sino que además el pequeño Miguel Angel consiguió rogando, rogando y rogando que Donnie colgara muérdagos por aquí y por allá, lo cual parecía hacer muy feliz al más pequeño, aunque ninguno de los mayores estaba seguro de si esto tenía alguna intensión oculta. Igual no pudieron dedicarle mucho tiempo a pensar en ello, pues en esta ocasión tenían aun mucho trabajo que hacer

El pequeño corazón de Mikey casi se infarta cuando vio la cantidad de azúcar que Rafael estuvo a punto de ponerle al ponche de huevo, pero afortunadamente Abril alcanzó a detenerlo antes de que la taza completa cayera. Era la primera vez que sus hermanos preparaban algo más importante que un desastroso desayuno y aun con las instrucciones que les daba el más pequeño, el lugar aparentaba ser zona de desastre. Leo había hecho el puré de papas que tenía una extraña consistencia que con la intervención de Splinter apenas logró tomar una textura comestible y menos pegajosa.

Donnie por su parte había cocido el pavo a una temperatura mayor a la necesaria, por lo que terminó duro por fuera al estar demasiado dorado y cuando trataron de sacarlo de la pavera estaba tan pegado que fue necesaria la fuerza de los tres mayores juntos, lo que resultó en un platillo principal cuya espalda quedó completamente pegada y en color carbón en el fondo del recipiente donde fue horneado.

Finalmente el desperfecto fue disimulado con una generosa cama de lechuga y una cubierta hecha con un aderezo de aceite de oliva y una hermosa rebanada de piña para adornarlo. La mesa terminó viéndose preciosa y aunque la cabeza de aquella singular familia no estaba seguro de si todo aquello sería comestible, ya no había mucho que hacer. Leo terminó de poner el último cubierto cuando los enérgicos pasos de Clarise cruzaron el umbral de la entrada

—¿Qué me perdí?—preguntó apenas tuvo cerca a sus amigos. Mikey estiró su brazo pidiendo un abrazo cariñoso que le ayudara a combatir el puchero que empezaba a hacer de solo imaginar el sabor que tendría la cena—¿Me extrañaste?—preguntó melosa la felina y la pecosa tortuga solo asintió remarcando esa adorable expresión de tristeza en su mirada

—¿Y Jul? ¿No viene contigo?—Preguntó el líder mientras se asomaba a la entrada, adelantándosele apenas a su hermano genio.

—Tuvo que ir a hacer unas compras de última hora—anunció la pequeña gatita que ya caminaba hacia el árbol para dejar bajo él los adorables paquetitos envueltos en aquel llamativo papel plateado

—¿Y la dejaste ir sola?—Reclamó Donatello molesto pero la de ojos rubí ni siquiera se inmutó—Los Krang ya intentaron secuestrarla dos veces, es completamente descuidada y las calles de la ciudad están llenas de gente ¿En qué cabeza cabe dejarla ir sola?—era evidente que aquellos ojos castaños estaban molestos, pero más que eso Clarise sentía que una profunda preocupación se había instalado repentinamente en el pecho del esbelto muchacho al solo considerar que algo malo pudiera pasarle a su hermana y de alguna manera esto la hacía feliz, le daba un tanto de esperanza.

—Tranquilo Don ¿No tú mismo dijiste que había podido liberarse de una nave Krag por sí sola? Son solo compras, estará bien, seguro no hay de que preocuparse—trató de tranquilizarlo el mayor pero el joven de bandana morada miró al piso sintiéndose un tanto incómodo

—¡Yo no estoy preocupado por Jul! Es solo que me parece tan imprudente que no creo que haya sido bueno que se fuera ella sola—Donatello tomó su computadora portátil y se sentó en el sillón sin decir una palabra más. El resto de los presentes solo miraron asombrados como de un momento a otro el joven dejó de prestar a su alrededor para enfrascarse en la pantalla brillante del aparato.

—Ya se le pasará—Leo sonrió a la gatita blanca y esta solo le correspondió, de alguna manera se sentía satisfecha pues de alguna manera sabía que él cada vez perdía un poco más el control, y eso significaba que había más posibilidades de que en algún momento terminara por salírsele de los labios lo que sentía por su hermana, pero aun así genio había demostrado más resistencia de la que esperaba. La fecha de presentar la obra se acercaba y aun con todo él seguía sin explotar

No obstante Donnie hacía ya algún tiempo que se esforzaba demasiado por guardarse lo que pensaba y lo que sentía. Incluso en esos momentos era consiente de que si alguien lo hubiera descubierto, tal vez habría muerto de vergüenza al tener que explicar porque comenzó hackear diferentes cámaras a lo largo de la ciudad buscando a la jovencita de ojos verdes casi con desesperación. Incluso ahora tal vez el más sorprendido era él, pues no comprendía por qué le resultaba tan apremiante saber si una la chica, que no parecía tener ningún trato especial hacia él, se encontraba bien. Pero ahí estaba, preocupado de que ella no fuera a meterse nuevamente en problemas. Suspiró cansado ¿Qué tenía esa chica que lo volvía un extraño para él mismo?

…

Terminó de subir a la azotea del edificio y de un disparo hizo caer al último robopie de aquella enorme oleada. Guardadas en diferentes partes de sus ropas escondía algunas de las armas especialmente reservadas para su astuto rival. Otros hubieran intentado escapar, pero ella sabía que de haber tomado esa posibilidad solo estaría siendo dirigida a una trampa que la pondría en una posición menos ventajosa. Su única oportunidad era ir a la fuente del problema y enfrentarla rogando a todos los dioses tener suficiente fuerza para lo que venía.

—Perdón, creo que rompí tu juguetes, Tora (Tigre en japonés)—La mujer se paseó por el hermoso lugar iluminado por faroles, luces navideñas, guirnaldas, esferas gigantescas, algunas mesitas metálicas con sombrilla a juego con sus sillas y una lujosa alberca que dejaba escapar un poco de vapor evidenciando que su contenido se mantenía tibio a pesar del frio intenso que caracterizaba la ciudad. De entre las sombras la hilera de dientes que formaban aquella temible sonrisa reflejo la luz artificial del lugar de manera escalofriante. Después de un curioso sonido felino, el enorme mutante salió como dejando que un manto negro se le resbalara del pelaje

—Tu pronunciación del japonés es deplorable, pero no me sorprende, demostraste tu mediocridad al tardar tanto en llegar hasta mí—la mujer lo miró expectante. Ambos caminaron como en un círculo midiéndose uno al otro

—Solo fue un retraso elegante… aunque sé que lo orientales son tan cuadrados que no entienden los conceptos de distinción y clase—Morta le sonrió sínicamente mientras en un movimiento rápido desenfundó su guadaña. Al mismo tiempo el tigre su espada, aquella, a diferencia de la brillante guadaña, parecía sucia y desgastada, pero sin duda gozaba de un filo extraordinario. Las dos armas chocaron y se separaron de inmediato, ambos estudiaban a su enemigo, lo medían, lo examinaban como queriendo adelantarse a sus movimientos.

—Eres torpe y lenta, estas envejeciendo—se burló el mercenario mientras bloqueaba uno de los ataques de la mortal hoja curveada.

—Tora ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales? Pensé que estarías feliz de verme, después de todo me arreglé para ti. Además yo creo que tú te ves muy bien y lucirás perfecto como un tapete en una sala—la mujer atacó ahora empuñando en su mano izquierda la daga de su aprendiz, pero la estocada fue bloqueada por las afiladas garras del felino, quien en un movimiento rápido zafó el objeto lacerante de las expertas manos de la mujer

—Te sacaré el corazón del pecho y lo desgarraré con mis manos. No sabes cuánto tiempo he pensado en lo placentero será ver como la vida se escapa de esos asquerosos ojos occidentales. Y si hubiera algo que pudiera hacerte sufrir más previo a tu muerte, creeme que esperaría el tiempo necesario—ante estas palabras los ojos azul acero de la mujer se abrieron ligeramente pero eso fue suficiente para que el tigre se diera cuenta de que había adivinado un punto débil de la asesina. Morta atacó con más fuerza y rapidez tratando de disimular el temor que sentía al solo pensar que aquella terrible creatura encontrara a su Cirse, pero el tigre pudo leerla de inmediato y sonrió. Esperó a detener uno de los fieros ataques para poder verla de cerca y decirle en un amenazante susurro—No importa qué o quién sea; destrozaré cada sueño, esperanza o deseo que guardes en tu frágil alma hasta que me implores porque acabe con tu vida—su mirada brilló con un toque frio pero la mujer solo frunció el ceño.

—Los asesinos no tenemos sueños, esperanzas o deseos más allá de lograr nuestros objetivos y por supuesto que no tenemos alma, deja ya de decir tonterí…—alcanzó a decir ella antes de que un golpe acertado del mutante la arrojara por los aires, provocando que aterrizara aparatosamente contra una de esas mesas con sombrilla, del tal suerte que además del golpe, el mueble se ladeó y cayó al piso haciéndose más daño. Le dolía el costado derecho y había empezado a sangrar "Ese maldito ha mejorado o yo ya no soy tan buena" pensó pero no tuvo tiempo para recuperase porque un instante después el metal que le servía como refugio improvisado se retorció ante las poderosas garras del felino. Morta pudo sentir como la sangre se le helaba y retrocedió arrastrándose tanto como pudo mientras buscaba entre sus ropas con desesperación. Sus dedos delinearon el pequeño botecito que necesitaba y trató de sacarlo pero estaba atascado entre la tela.

El felino rugió y se abalanzó sobre ella, sin embargo en el último segundo pudo sacar lo que tanto necesitaba, estiró el brazo hacia su agresor y al presionar con su dedo el bote, una nube verde transparetosa salió disparada directo a la cara de su atacante, quien se llevó las manos a la cara y soltó un quejido ensordecedor. Aun así el tremendo felino cayó sobre ella, sacándole por completo el are con el peso de su cuerpo

—Maldita te sacaré los ojos con mis propias manos—vociferó mientras tallaba sus ojos y se arrastraba por el piso buscando algo con qué enjuagarse aquella substancia que hacía que le ardiera la nariz, el ojo y la boca. La de mujer tomó una gran bocanada de aire al sentirse al fin liberada del peso que la oprimía y se apresuró a ponerse en pie, había estado cerca, muy cerca de no contarla, pero al menos ahora tenía una ventaja.

—¿Qué pasa Tora? Pensé que tus sentidos eran tan finos que podrías vencerme sin tener que usarlos todos—lo provocó ella intentando manipularlo, no obstante el tigre no era tonto, era consciente de que seguramente ella tenía mucho más preparado para él y continuar una pelea a ciegas no sería lo más propicio. De pronto pudo escuchar como un arma cortaba casquillo "Esa maldita bruja" pensó justo antes de rodarse en el piso para evitar lo que seguramente eran balas que tenían como destino su cabeza o corazón.

…

Jul miraba desde lejos el objeto que deseaba comprar, no es que fuera muy costoso, sino que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo conseguirlo, pues no podía entrar al lugar y pedírselo a la vendedora sin espantar a la mitad de los clientes y provocar que tal vez la otra mitad se le abalanzara encima por considerarla una cosa extraña digna de estar en un zoológico. Comenzó a rascarse detrás de la orejita derecha mientras concentraba su mente en posibles alternativas; podría esperar a que cerraran, escabullirse por una ventana, tomar el objeto y dejar el dinero en el mostrador, pero aun faltaban muchas horas para eso y probablemente se perdería la cena. Luego pensó en pagarlo vía digital y pedir que lo llevaran a una dirección y…. no, eso sería aun más tardado. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a lamerse la mano derecha, lo cual la tranquilizó y gracias a ello estaba lo suficientemente relajada como para escuchar aquel sonido cerca del lugar, esto la hizo reaccionar y se escondió de inmediato detrás de un tinaco.

A pocos metros de ahí una figura conocida pasó a gran velocidad. Cirse pudo reconocer a esa mujer que le traía muy malos recuerdos, a pesar de lo obscura que era la noche y lo cautelosa que fue aquella dama asiática. La gatita miró por última vez el aparador, como dudando si debía de involucrarse o no, sin embargo sabía que aquella era una kunoichi peligrosa y despiadada, así que poder frustrar sus planes, con ayuda del elemento sorpresa, tal vez podría salvar a un pobre incauto. Al final decidió seguirla, pues sin importar que esta fuera una fiesta de paz y amor, dudaba que tales sentimientos pudieran existir en esa astuta guerrera contra la que alguna vez peleo.

…

Mikey estaba un poco descpecionado, pues aun cuando convencido a su hermano genio para que colgara muérdagos por toda la guarida y él había colocado su silla de ruedas justo debajo de uno en varias ocasiones, esperando pacientemente a que Clarise se percatara de ese pequeño detalle, la gatita blanca parecía desconocer tal tradición, pues lo dejaba una y otra vez con los ojos cerrados y la trompita parada, así que desilusionado del resultado de su plan y temeroso de que en algún momento alguno de sus hermanos los descubriera, terminó por quedarse resignadamente junto a la chica viendo televisión en la sala mientras la mayor llegaba. Pero incluso esta divertida tarea se había complicado gracias al ruido que hacía el joven genio al teclear frenéticamente en su computadora. La menor de las gatitas parecía ya fastidiada de tratar de ignorar el insistente ruidito, así que quiso encarar la situación

—¿Estas nervioso porque no ha llegado Jul?—preguntó la de ojos rubí, mientras escuchaba el continuo clack clack de las teclas siendo presionadas una y otra vez

—No—contestó secamente el de morado sin despegar ni una sola vez la mirada de la brillante pantalla. La gatita blanca rodó los ojos incrédula y luego subió el volumen para poder escuchar mejor el programa

—¡Es solo que no entiendo como puede ser tan imprudente como para ir ella sola, por un regalo, en un día en que hay tanta gente en la calle!—se quejó el chico mientras miraba con molestia su pantalla—¿Por qué nunca se detiene a pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas? ¿No se da cuenta de que se pone en riesgo innecesariamente?— dio un ligero golpe con el puño cerrado en el sofá, levantó la cara indignado y de pronto se dio cuenta que Clarise lo miraba con una pícara sonrisa al tiempo que sus hermanos dibujaban una expresión de auténtico desconcierto—No que lo que ella haga me importe, claro… yo solo digo—concluyó el genio dejando escapar una risita nerviosa, para luego clavar de nuevo su vista en la computadora

—Viejo, suenas como mamá gallina preocupada por uno de sus pollitos—se burló Casey ganándose en el acto que la mirada castaña del esbelto joven lo fulminara, para dar lugar algunas risitas burlonas de parte de Clarise

—¿Sabes? Si estás muy preocupado puedo llamarla para saber si está bien o si se tardará mucho en llegar—comentó la de pelaje blanco con un sonsonete meloso que provocó que Donatello le hiciera una mueca de fastidio. El joven genio ya había abierto la boca para decir algún comentario mordaz cuando otra voz se le adelantó

—Creo que si en una hora no ha llegado, estaría bien hablarle—dijo el mayor con una amigable sonrisa y en ese instante el tecleo frenético se detuvo. Era evidente que las palabras y actitud del mayor habían provocado que al esbelto muchacho se le acabara la poca paciencia que le quedaba, "¡Ahí está de nuevo! Leo al rescate de la chica en apuros" pensó el de morado con una rabia incontenible, por lo que no pudo ni quiso medir la rudeza con la que salieron sus siguientes palabras

—¿Podrían dejar de hablar de ella? Ni que fuera tan importante…¡Ash! ¡No puedo trabajar así!—el de morado cerró molesto la laptop—Estaré en mi laboratorio si me necesitan—se puso de pie y azotó la puerta de su santuario tras entrar en él

—¿Es el día de imitar a Rafael o por qué Donnie está más irritable que de costumbre?—dijo Casey mientras su mejor amigo se tiraba en el sillón

—¡Cuida tus palabras cuando hables de mí, Jones!—el de ojos verdes empujó al deportista tirándolo del confortable mueble, pero su amigo igual pensó que la broma había valido la pena, así que solo se paró junto a Leo para estar lo suficientemente lejos para huir de la ira de Rafael por listo por si se presentaba otra oportunidad de hacerle una jugarreta con la cual divertirse

—Creo que es solo que Jul desconcierta demasiado a Donnie y no sabe como lidiar con ello—la pelirroja hizo aparición en la sala después de dedicar un poco de tiempo a su arreglo personal. Los resultados no eran fuera de serie, pero definitivamente eran evidentes. En lugar de su ropa de costumbre vestía unos jeans azules, una playera gris estampada y una chamarra amarilla. Su cabello por primera vez estaba suelto, con lo que enmarcaba con sensualidad aquella mirada intensamente azul y gracias a ello bastó un instante para que esos profundos ojos dejaran idiotizado a Rafael

—¡Wow…!—dijo sin pensar, pero en cuanto notó la cara con la que lo miraban todos corrigió sus palabras—la… la playera…es de Call of Duty, pero claro no esperaría que un montón de zoquetes como ustedes lo hubieran notado—el chico se cruzó de brazos y luego miró a otro lado, mientras la jovencita rio un poco

—Eso fue como estar en la dimensión desconocida, me dije "Amigo ¿Quién es ese del sillón y dónde está el verdadero Rafael?" ¿No te pasó igual Clarise?—El diablillo naranja estuvo a punto de continuar con el tema cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención, la de pelaje blanco miraba atentamente una escena en la televisión donde dos personajes se besaba con pasión bajo un muérdago

—¿Oye Mikey es cierto eso de que cuando dos personas están bajo una de esas cosas deben besarse?—preguntó la chica con inocencia sin dejar de ver la pantalla. El chico de ojos azul cielo sintió que al fin su plan podría dar resultado, así que ni tardo ni perezoso buscó en techo y notó que muy cerca de él había una de esas decoraciones, así que sonrió triunfante mientras se movía discretamente hacia aquel punto

—¡Así es!—dijo orgulloso mientras que levantaba los brazos y señalaba casi como bailando la pieza de decoración bajo la que se encontraba ahora

—¡Ahh entonces Leo y Casey se van a besar!—afirmó ella emocionada señalando el pequeño adornito que colgaba sobre los chicos, que en el acto se miraron con horror e hicieron una mueca de asco. La quijada de Miguel Ángel casi chocó con el piso y sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante su incredulidad

—¡MIKEY!—Gritaron al unísono Jones y el líder, mientras Rafael y Abril se carcajeaban al tiempo que hacían ademanes de mandarles besos a los avergonzados jóvenes a forma de burla

…

Morta había jugado bien sus cartas al conseguir la reacción que esperaba de Garra de Tigre, que después de evadir los disparos de la mujer, aun estando ciego, se abalanzó a toda velocidad contra ella intentando hacer girones la blanca piel con sus garras, pero la mujer logró esquivar en el ultimo segundo el encarnizado ataque. No obstante esto no fue del todo una pérdida para el mercenario, pues en una de sus fallidas estocadas, la tubería encargada de dispensar el agua para la lujosa alberca resultó dañada y un buen chorro de agua le bañó la cara. Esto le impidió seguir persiguiendo con el oído a la escurridisa asesina, pero retiró de su rostro la substancia ligeramente picante.

Después del incidente Morta torció la boca. El que su enemigo jurado hubiera recuperado la vista no ayudaba en nada a sus planes, no obstante no parecía del todo molesta, era como si contara con que algo así ocurriera y sin dudarlo se lanzó de nuevo al ataque. Su guadaña fue bloqueada de nuevo con la desgastada espada pero sin perder impulso ni por un segundo la fiera guerrera desprendió de su vestimenta uno de los pequeños cristales negros que lo adornaban y con un movimiento rápido logró cortar los bigotes de mesurable mutante, quien le enseñó los colmillos inconforme con lo que esto significaba.

—Te despellejaré por esto—dijo mientras la tomaba de la muñeca que tenía el cristal y la azotaba contra el piso. Morta pudo sentir como una de sus costillas se quebraba, el sabor metálico de la sangre inundó su boca y pudo sentir como su cuerpo fue arrojado por los aires hasta ser detenido por un de los farolitos que dejó escapar un sonido metálico ensordecedor al abollarse. El esbelto cuerpo cayó al piso dejando todo en silencio. Parecía inerte…

El norme animal se acercó y levantó a la acecina como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. La examinó para saber si aun seguía con vida, inclinó la cabeza a un lado, sonrió de medio lado y luego se preparó para dar el golpe final, sin embargo en el último segundo Morta abrió los ojos, sonrió sutilmente, para después desviar el golpe que seguramente le habría perforado el esternón. El mercenario no pudo reaccionar pues un segundo después un sonido enloquecedor se esparció por el lugar, lo que provocó que soltara a la de ojos azules para llevarse ambas manos a las orejas.

En el piso, junto al farol en donde segundos antes había estado el cuerpo inmóvil de la mujer de cabellos negros había un aparato metálico, no mayor a 10cm de donde proveía dicho sonido. Probablemente una granada aturdidora la cual la asesina cortó por la mitad con su guadaña, después de todo ya había cumplido su objetivo.

—¿Qué se siente estar sordo, Torá?—después de decir esto la mujer de largos cabellos negros se llevó la mano derecha a uno de sus oídos se quitó un pequeño taponcito color naranja que dejó caer al piso. Después de aquello la pelea se inclinó con facilidad a favor de la asesina, quien se abalanzó con actitud implacable contra en ensordecido guerrero. Los golpes de la mujer eran rápidos, mucho, tanto que casi no había tiempo entre uno y otro. Garra de Tigre intentó bloquear tomando el puño de la mujer en su garra, pero ella en cambio utilizó esto para abrir la guardia de su adversario y propinarle un codazo en la boca del estómago haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Alargó su guadaña y apuntó al cuello del mercenario—Yo gané—dijo con decisión mientras se escuchaba la afilada hoja cortar el viento.

…

_Bueno pues hasta aquí el capítulo de aniversario. Tal vez no tenga tanto romanticismo pero les aseguro que el que sigue está tan dulce que necesitarán insulina para leerlo y no morir en el intento. Antes de irme quiero dejar una nota por aquí, la frase que dice Donnie de "¡Por los diarios perdidos de Tesla!" hace referencia a los diarios que uno de los científicos más prominentes fue dejando a en los diferentes lugares donde se hospedo, esto debido a que al final de su vida tuvo que enfrentarse a tal pobreza que era incapaz de pagarse un techo, de tal forma que al morir hubo quienes se dieron a la tarea de recopilar estos tesoros del conocimiento científico, conocidos como "Los diarios perdidos de Tesla". En ellos el erudito llevaba registro de sus descubrimientos. Bueno pues les agradezco y como de costumbre los invito a que me envíen lo que gusten, ya saben que sus comentarios, amenazas, cachetadas virtuales o cualquier cosa que me quieran mandar será bien recibida. Los quiere Daysha_


	32. LAS BROMAS DEL SUBCONSCIENTE CAP 32

_Hola de nuevo a todos, bienvenidos al capítulo 32 de "Ojos violetas" de alguna manera temía que esto fuera a pasar: navidad en julio... bueno en este caso Agosto, sí he tardado muchos meses en subir esta actualización, pero las palabras simplemente no salían, luego vinieron mil pendientes, proyectos y cosas que quiero hacer y mi tiempo voló a algún lugar donde ya no era mío, pero ya estoy de nuevo aquí. Este capítulo es L-A-R-G-O, y lo iba a ser más pero decidí cortarlo para que fuera digerible. Estoy muy feliz de regresar a este fandom que tanto me gusta y con la agradable noticia de que si ponen los filtros de este fandom con los parámetros favoritos en español, podrán encontrar a "Ojos violetas" en el lugar número 8. Esto no podría ser posible sin ustedes, sin sus clics en agregar a favoritos y sin que estuvieran aquí leyendo cada actualización, desde las pequeñas que se hacían diariamente al principio, hasta las kilometrias de hoy en día que tardan mucho más, pero aun así están aquí. Gracias a todos, a cada uno, a los que dejan comentarios y a los que no, a los que recomiendan y a los que leen en secreto. Gracias porque no puedo describir todo lo que esto ha significado para mi… Sin ponernos sentimentales de más quiero pasar a los saludos y respuestas de los que comentaron el capítulo pasado. Así que quienes quieran pueden saltar directo a lo bueno._

_Nuria: Gracias por empezar a leer este fanfic, creo que hasta ahora vas en el capítulo 5, así que creo que tardarás un rato en saber que te he dejado las gracias por tus comentarios aquí. Me encanta encontrar entre mis lectores a personas que gustan también del Tae Kwon Do, es un deporte que yo disfruto mucho y practiqué por algunos años. No fue esta la única razón por la que elegí ese deporte como aquello a lo que se dedicaba Cirse, pero sí influyó. Me gustaría mucho después poder leer más de lo que opinas, como te parecen los personajes, las escenas y las situaciones. Ha sido un gusto tener un lector más y te agradezco tu tiempo._

_TsukihimePrincess: Pues sí, solo Splinter lo sabe bien a bien, pero claro, es que les lleva mucha ventaja a sus hijos. Este ha sido un capítulo de cierre para lo que llamaré "el especial de navidad" y aun hay situaciones que ojalá también te parezcan divertidas. Espero no estarlos frustrando con eso de que aun nadie sospecha mucho. Si esto llega a ocurrir y crees que exagero, por favor no dudes en hacérmelo saber. Mil gracias por tus palabras, comentarios, pero sobre todo por leer esta historia. Ojalá este y las siguientes actualizaciones también te gusten, pues me encanta recibir la sincera opinión de mis lectores_

_leirbag7: Tú sabes que tus reviews son de mis favoritas y con antelación ya te había mandado un mensaje al respecto. Este no tiene grandes sorpresas, debo admitir, pero era inevitable, había que cerrar el "Especial de navidad" para continuar con la línea de la historia. Debo admitir que me dejé seducir por la idea de agregar ese espíritu de amor y paz de las fiestas decembrinas en mi historia aunque requirió mucho trabajo, demasiado para mi gusto. Aun así hay pelea y tu opinión al respecto es de las que más me interesan, ya que la mayoría no le dan mucho peso a esas escenas, pero para mi las tortugas no son tortugas sin peleas._

_Guest: Pues sí, debo admitir que eso de las peleas tiene su encanto hasta para mi, en cantan ponerlos a pelear aunque no pueden pelear por siempre y últimamente ya le han bajado a su rollo. A ver que te parece este capítulo que tiene algunos elementos diferentes. Gracias por comentar y leer, espero me puedas compartir tu punto de vista de esta actualización. Te mando muchos saludos y un abrazote_

_Tamy: Mi tan querida Tamy, una de mis lectoras favoritas y una de mis amigas más queridas. Sé que te hice sufrir esperando por esta actualización, pero me gustaría creer que ha valido la pena la espera. Ya tenemos un año de ser amigas y espero que vengan muchos más y que cuando termine esta historia pueda compartir contigo todas las demás que escriba, sean de Tortugas Ninja o no. Gracias por todo lo que me has obsequiado todo este tiempo mi querida amiga._

_Y sin más, pásenle a leer…_

…

**LAS BROMAS DEL SUBCONSCIENTE**

…

Alargó su guadaña y apuntó al cuello del mercenario—Yo gané—dijo con decisión mientras se escuchaba la afilada hoja cortar el viento, sin embargo su adversario logro interceptar hoja curvada que le hirió provocando que un hilo de sangre roja corriera a por el frio metal hasta gotear en el piso. La expresión de sorpresa de Morta no fue nada comparada con dolor que sintió cuando el mango de su propia arma, dirigida por la fuerza descomunal del colorido asesino, le golpeó justo en el lugar donde sus ropas ya habían empezado a teñirse de sangre. Fue simplemente imposible mantenerse de pie o sostener su arma, dejó escapar un grito ahogado, para después morderse los labios. El peso completo de su cuerpo cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras se llevaba ambas manos al lugar afectado tratando de apaciguar aquel insoportable dolor, pues incluso respirar era algo que no podía tolerar. Sin embargo tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para recuperarse, ya que en el acto el enorme felino le cayó encima amenazando su garganta con las temibles garras en las que terminaban sus manos

—Siempre alardeando de lo que aun no tienes… utilizaré tus huesos de mondadientes—Garra de Tigre sonrió de manera tétrica mientras Morta aun trataba de recuperar el aliento, pero tener el peso del felino encima era demasiado, sus pulmones se encontraban contraídos, su caja torácica aprisionada y sus heridas reclamaban dolorosamente su atención. Su instinto le gritaba que buscara una forma de huir, pues la pelea no pintaba para bien, pero entonces ¿Qué seguiría? ¿Escapar eternamente? ¿Esperar a que su mayor rival fuera vencido por los años y no por ella? Eso era sumamente deshonroso y aunque a ella poco le hubiera importado, la expresión de desapruebo de Gyan Moo le venía a la mente como un reproche silencioso que le reclamaba el solo hecho de considerar aquella posibilidad. Ese orgullo en el par de ojos violetas le hubiera reclamado segundo a segundo si ella se hubiese dado por vencida en ese momento.

"El instinto de supervivencia está sobrevaluado" pensó por un segundo. El poco aire que entraba a sus pulmones no era el suficiente como para dejarla hablar, así que su respuesta fue un certero escupitajo a aquella cara llena de arrogancia. El felino enfureció aun más y lanzó su ataque inmisericorde, uno que castigó con rudeza el cemento del edificio gracias a que la mujer pudo moverse lo suficiente como para esquivar. Morta no esperó ni un segundo y se aseguró de golpear con su pierna la mochila cohete que su adversario llevaba en la espalda, la cual se activó haciéndolo volar lejos de ella al tiempo que se enredaba con un montón de series de luces que iluminaban el lugar. La asesina al fin tuvo un respiro y ese fue el preciso instante en que la notó.

Una esbelta figura los observaba con atención desde el edificio contiguo, una silueta que a ella le resultaba incómodamente familiar, pues le traía recuerdos de acontecimientos ocurridos hacía apenas algunos años. Aquella armadura metálica le traía a la mente, de la manera más nítida y desagradable, uno de los peores momentos de su vida. No que hubiera pocos para competir, pero definitivamente aquella fría noche se llevaba las palmas. Aun cuando esa jovencita que los espiaba protegida entre las sombras no tuvo participación alguna en ese evento en particular, sus expresiones y su forma de moverse eran tan parecidas a las de él, que un segundo le bastó para darse cuenta que su espectadora muy probablemente era la primogénita de Oroku Saki.

El líder del clan del pie fue el único que pudo quitarle algo, algo que ella quería conservar por siempre, algo que necesitaba, algo irremplazable. Y hoy su representante más directa parecía muy ocupada en entrometerse en sus asuntos, en un momento en que se encontraba vulnerable y bajo circunstancias sospechosas ¿A caso pensaba participar de la pelea? Por la manera en la que se comportaba y el bajo perfil que mantenía, aparentaba más como alguien que reunía información que serviría a sus propios fines.

Aun cuando su atención se había desviado momentáneamente en analizar como debía de comportarse ante esta nueva amenaza, el acercamiento implacable de su principal rival estaba lejos de tomarla por sorpresa. El ruido de algunas cosas cayendo al piso con tremendo estrépito le advertían que el gatito ya se había cansado de jugar con estambre y estaba listo para arrojarse contra el ratón, en este caso ella, pero una segunda silueta, tras la de Karai, la dejó adivinar que una nueva ventaja estaba por jugarse a su favor. Morta se giró para dar una patada de gancho al tremendo felino que estaba ya escasos centímetros de ella, sin embargo el ataque fue bloqueado con rapidez. No obstante el único objetivo de la mujer era darse el tiempo para retomar su guardia. Instantes después tuvo que arreglárselas para esquivar las estocadas de la afilada arma adversaria mientras retrocedía cuidadosamente hasta acercarse lo suficiente a la piscina. Detuvo el último golpe con las manos desnudas, jaló hacia sí la afilada hoja y sin más se dejó caer en el agua tibia con una sonrisa desvergonzada en los labios.

Al tiempo que la figura de la asesina desapareció para sumergirse en las cálidas aguas cloradas, tras de ella, en el otro edificio la aguda vista del felino vislumbró en la obscuridad a dos chicas, una era Karai y la otra seguramente era la aprendiz de su adversaria. Esta última sonrió y en un instante azotó contra el suelo un objeto metálico que al tocar el piso brilló con una luz enceguecedora, su único ojos sano mandó una señal de dolor indescriptible y sintiendo que sus sentidos estaban exhaustos de querer percibir el mundo sin éxito alguno, se mantuvo de pie, erguido como una estatua. En sus oídos no había más que el sonido agudo que le indicaba lo lastimado que estaba su tímpano, su nariz aun ardía y tras sus párpados solo un montón de lucecitas luminosas le indicaban lo inservible que sería su vista en estos momentos. Estaba siendo privado de todo contacto con el mundo exterior, estaba más vulnerable que nunca pero aun así seguía siendo un guerrero. Uno que se enfrentó a atrocidades que otros no hubieran podido ni imaginar. Las artimañas de una simple humana no doblegarían su espíritu.

Sintió su pelaje moverse al compas del viento tranquilizador de la noche que trajo consigo un ligero atisbo de humedad. Morta tiró un golpe segura de que no tendría oposición, así que su rostro de sorpresa fue casi una poesía cuando el mutante detuvo su puño en seco. Los fieros colmillos se mostraron con arrogancia un instante ante la sonrisa llena de satisfacción de Garra de Tigre

—Me encantaría ver tu cara de terror en este momento ¿De verdad pensaste que me derrotarías con tan poco?—dicho esto apretó el puño de la mujer hasta sentir sus huesos crujir y ella gritó desgarradoramente—Puedes hacer que el mundo entero enmudezca, o que la luz se vaya, pero nunca podrás hacer que mi piel no sienta, mujer arrogante…simplemente soy superior a ti y te tengo noticias: si no puedes soltarte, no podrás huir. Prepárate que rompa uno a uno tus débiles huesos—La asesina golpeo con su otra mano la muñeca del mutante pero este no solo no la soltó, sino que con singular destreza la levantó por los aires para azotarla contra el suelo aun sujetando fuertemente su mano fracturada.

Morta abrió los ojos. El que siempre se vio como un hermoso rostro de rasgos finos y suaves, en este momento no era más que una mueca de dolor. Parecía no tener escapatoria, se sentía a los pues de su adversario y pensando justamente esto, por un segundo observó con cuidado las patas de Garra de Tigre. Una sonrisa sórdida se dibujó en sus labios, antes de que el asesino la obligara a ponerse de pie casi desfalleciendo. Su apariencia era terrible, la sangre no dejaba de mancharle la ropa y su mano derecha estaba destrozada, sin embargo sus ojos no dejaban de demostrar la aguerrida expresión que solía mantener durante las misiones. Estaba decidida a ganar, así que cando el asesino tiró de su brazo para poder asirla del cuello, ella aprovechó el peso del mutante en su contra, se inclinó hacia atrás y lo jaló, con lo que la pesada creatura se desbalanceó. Como había sospechado, con sus oídos sin funcionar y los bigotes maltratados, aun cuando su enemigo podría ser muy fuerte, su destreza, agilidad y balance se habían reducido dramáticamente. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era esquivar los mortales golpes hasta poder guiarlo a donde necesitaba.

—No que puedas escucharme, pero te aseguro que yo tampoco me doy por vencida fácilmente—Morta soltó una patada directo a la espinilla del felino que se enfureció mucho más y trató de soltarle una mordida con sus potentes mandíbulas, pero fue in capaz de acertar gracias a los ágiles movimientos de la mujer

Golpe a golpe la astuta asesina fue retrocediendo, casi como bailara con su enemigo lo dirigió suave pero constantemente. De reojo alcanzó a ver como su aprendiz y la hija de Destructor habían empezado una reñida pelea, pero aun cuando podía preocuparle el resultado de aquella batalla, tenía muy claro que si ella misma no conseguía salir bien librada de esta, solo complicaría más las cosas.

Había cruzado casi de lado a lado el lugar cuando su espalda topó con una de las paredes que llevaban a la escalera de servicio

—Ya no hay a donde correr— le dijo el tigre, Morta sonrió y en menos de un segundo apretó con fuerza un punto junto al codo del brazo del felino que la tenía sujeta. Gracias a esto consiguió apretar un nervio que le durmió el brazo de inmediato, por lo que ya no pudo sostener más la mano mal trecha de la asesina. El mutante rugió furioso y lanzó un garrazo que lo único que provocó fue destrozar la puerta de la caja de fusibles que controlaba la electricidad de una buena parte del hotel y dañar la cobertura plástica de gran parte del cableado. Morta tiró de uno de los más gruesos y lo dejó caer al piso completamente inundado a causa de la tubería rota y saltó tan alto como pudo logrando apenas sujetarse de una de las vigas decorativas de madera que resaltaban de la estructura que protegía las escaleras.

Al hacer contacto con el piso, el cable de alta tensión hizo correr una corriente eléctrica por todo el lugar. La iluminación del lujoso hotel perdió y gano intensidad intermitentemente, hasta que finalmente todos los focos reventaron estrepitosamente. Al final el cuerpo del enorme felino cayó al piso inerte. Todo quedó en calma y en completa obscuridad, seguramente la mitad de la instalación eléctrica del lugar se había chamuscado, o tal vez más. La asesina se soltó del pedazo de madera. Miró los pies descalzos del mutante y sonrió sínicamente—Zapatos con suelas aislantes, son costosos pero te sorprendería las veces que pueden salvarte el pellejo— empujó con el pie el cuerpo inmóvil del depredador pero este no pareció reaccionar, al fin podía respirar tranquila

Después de eso las luces completas de una cuadra se fueron, dos transformadores explotaron en calles cercanas de manera aparatosa, causando un destello momentáneo que la hizo cerrar los ojos por un momento. Tardó unos momentos poder ajustar sus ojos a las tinieblas pero eso fue suficiente para que el felino que pareció haber estado inconsciente escapara.

Morta maldijo por lo bajo el no haberle dado un tiro de gracia. Volvió a ver la pelea de su aprendiz que parecía no tener tregua a pesar de las circunstancias y aunque pensó en intervenir, decidió que era mejor acabar con su perseguidor ahora, o no tendría tan fácilmente otra oportunidad, así que salió a toda prisa por la escalera de servicio, que era el camino que supuso que pudo haber tomado el enorme mutante.

…

Aun cuando había mejorado, se notaba que le faltaba mucho por aprender. Prueba de ello era que Karai se le escapó al poco tiempo de estarla siguiendo y para colmo, recuperar su rastro le había tomado una eternidad. Además, todavía tenía un poco de miedo de saltar cuando dos edificios estaban muy separados y sin importar que era consciente de que podía apoyarse en sus garras, seguía sintiendo un poco de reservas respecto a sus instintos felinos. Sabía a la perfección que estos deberían salir a flote para que pudiera caer de pie, si es que todo salía mal, pero la inseguridad de su nuevo estado seguía haciendo mella en ella.

No siempre podía controlar sus miedos y en ese aspecto Clarise le llevaba muchísima ventaja. Su hermana seguramente no habría tenido estos inconvenientes, además no habría tardado tanto en encontrar el rastro de la kunoichi. Si seguía dudando tanto, nunca se convertiría en una verdadera depredadora y aunque ahora corría a toda velocidad para tratar de alcanzar a la presa que se le había escapado, no sabía ni siquiera cuanta ventaja le llevaba. Había entrado ya a una de las zonas hoteleras más exclusivas de la ciudad y se sentía incómoda porque tantas luces brillantes la distraían, los vivos colores insistían en llamar su mirada, la música en tantos lugares confundía sus oídos y el olor a toda esa deliciosa comida solo hacía que le gruñera el estómago.

De pronto un resplandor enceguecedor iluminó la noche, se talló el ojo derecho que a pesar de estar a una distancia prudente se quejó del repentino cambio de iluminación. Esperó unos segundos para cerciorarse de que aquello no hubiera sido algún desperfecto eléctrico o fuegos artificiales utilizados por alguno de los pomposos hoteles como parte del festejo de aquella noche, pero al darse cuenta que nada indicaba alguna de esas posibilidades solo pudo pensar que esto seguramente tenía algo que ver con la cruel chica japonesa, así que se puso en marcha completamente dispuesta a encontrar a esa escurridiza mujer.

Apenas unos minutos después entró a una zona donde las luces habían comenzado a parpadear, el sistema eléctrico completo parecía no poder sostenerse por mucho más y en cuanto la penumbra se apoderó por completo del edificio donde ella estaba sus agudos oídos escucharon un sonido parecido al de los fuegos pirotécnicos, pero estos era un tanto más secos, como si el sonido fuera casi hueco. Miró atrás, sabía que a donde se dirigía eran senderos llenos de obscuridad y penumbra. Sonrió, esto parecía tremendamente conveniente para ella, así que sin dudarlo ni un segundo siguió su camino un poco más confiada que antes. Los sonidos característicos de una pelea la guiaron sin oportunidad a equivocaciones y en cuanto estuvo a una distancia prudente observó algo que la dejó impactada. Kari buscaba refugio de una lluvia de balas que era repartidas por una jovencita que estaba hecha un auténtico desastre.

La aguerrida chica estaba empanizada en polvo y la fina tela del que seguramente fue un suntuoso vestido, perdió por completo su esplendor. Una grasa negra y viscosa, que nunca se quitaría, deslucía el fino encaje. Su hermoso cabello negro, entre el cual destacaba aquel mechón rojo, estaba completamente enmarañado y sucio. Calzaba un par de botas pesadas y un cinturón de cuero que tenía pequeños viales. Seguramente ninguno de los dos accesorios habían sido pensados para usarlos con la delicada indumentaria que vestía su cuerpo. Además, al final de cada una de sus manos una hermosa pistola plateada se encargaba de apuntar y asechar a la kunoichi incansablemente. Jul casi sintió pena por la hija de destructor, aun así decidió quedarse agazapada en un rincón obscuro para poder presenciar el final de la pelea

Laquesis logró arrinconar a su adversaria, sin embargo esta sacó de entre sus ropas una especie de globo blanco que al azotarlo contra el piso la envolvió oportunamente en una nube de humo obscuro. La jovencita de ojos grises disparó un par de veces pero de alguna manera supo que era tarde. Guardó las pistolas en los soportes ocultos bajo su falda tan rápido como pudo pues no le quedaba duda que el tiempo para buscar protección se había vuelto apremiante. Sabía que sin su daga un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo era muy peligroso así que pateó con fuerza uno de los tubos que sobresalían, logrado así que este saliera volando. Lo atrapó en el aire y se giró de inmediato.

Gracias a este movimiento pudo bloquear el mortal ataque desplegado por la fina hoja del arma de la kunoichi, que salió de otra nube de humo que se formó a sus espaldas. En silencio agradecía a Rafael haberle mostrado esa habilidad ninja de desvanecerse en el aire y reaparecer detrás de enemigo casi como si fuera magia, aquella vez casi la mata, pero ahora le había salvado la vida.

—Mmm puede que esta pelea no sea tan aburrida como pensé—Sonrió la hija de Destructor con malicia mientras la aprendiz de asesina imprimía un poco más de fuerza para no dejarse vencer por su enemiga

—No pensé que a alguien le pareciera divertido que lo despellejaran vivo, porque es justo lo que pienso hacer contigo—Laquesis tiró una barrida pero su oponente dejó resbalar la afilada arma, giró para quitar el pie que estuvo a punto de barrerle y con el impulso que llevaba le asestó una patada que la hizo retroceder, no obstante Karai no pensaba dejarla escapar, así que arrojó inmediatamente un par de kunais que se encontraron de frente contra tres viales con los que la jovencita de ojos grises respondió al ataque.

En cuanto los proyectiles se encontraron un vapor extraño salió de los kunais mientras hacían un ruido similar al de agua que ha sido arrojada sobre metal al rojo vivo. Los pequeños objetos metálicos se habían deformado y al caer en el piso casi parecieron quejarse del doloroso efecto de aquel líquido verde provocó en ellos. El último vial iba directamente dirigido a la cara bien maquillada de la chica asiática que fue hábilmente bloqueado por la hoja de aquella afilada espada

—Ácido—pronunció casi con desprecio la kunoichi mientras Laquesis solo mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción

—Me gusta ser creativa en mi trabajo—los ojos ámbar se pasearon por ese extraño cinturón que desentonaba por completo con el vestido de noche, en él un montón de tubitos llenos de aquél líquido verde descansaban como esperando el momento perfecto.

Karai no parecía temerosa, ni siquiera precavida. En cambio sonrió como si se hubiera encontrado con un divertido juguete que apaciguara sus horas de incesante aburrimiento. De pronto las dos se enfrascaron en una rabiosa pelea de armas, entre midiéndose y bailando. Ninguna quería mostrar que se estuviera esforzando pero por el sonido que hacían los objetos metálicos al chocar Cirse supo que estaba utilizando mucha fuerza, un solo golpe mal bloqueado hubiera servido para hacerle un buen agujero a cualquiera de las dos. Sin embargo las habilidades de Karai salieron a relucir pronto, al engañar a Laquesis haciéndole creer que la atacaría por arriba y desviando la estocada para que cortara de tajo uno de sus costados. La gatita negra estuvo a punto de salir de su escondite para intervenir, pero en cambio la chica del mechón rojo dejó vencer una de sus rodillas para girar el cuerpo, de tal manera que la afilada espada solamente rebanó el vuelo de su vestido, con lo que quedó al descubierto que en la crinolina del mismo la joven asesina guardaba más de un arma de apoyo.

—¡Que trucos tan patéticos!—se burló la Kunoichi pero Laquesis solo sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

—Eso piensas porque nunca me has visto a mi usarlos—La asesina le arrojó una finas púas a su adversaria y salió corriendo hacia ella, de tal suerte que aun cuando la princesa del clan de pie detuvo el ataque haciendo gala de sus habilidades con la espada, fue inevitable el tener que enfrentar de nuevo cuerpo a cuerpo a la chica de ojos grises.

Karai hizo un elegante y preciso movimiento, que bien pudo haber cortado el cuerpo de Laquesis desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el ombligo, pero la chica giró en el momento preciso para esquivar la afilada hoja, no obstante esto no impidió que otro montón de tela de su falda callera al piso. El atinado movimiento le dio la oportunidad a la asesina de tirar una patada a la corva de la rodilla derecha de su oponente, lo que ocasionó que se tambaleara y fuera incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Sin embargo, aun con una rodilla en el suelo, la kunoichi fue lo suficientemente hábil para virar la empuñadura de su arma de tal forma que el filo quedara hacia ella y un solo movimiento de empuje por su costado bastó para que la pantorrilla de la asesina sufriera un profundo corte.

Laquesis se apartó con una pirueta en el aire, pero cuando tocó de nuevo el piso, el daño que recibió se hizo más evidente. Fue imposible disimular su expresión de dolor y los hilos escarlata que se resbalaron por su bota confirmaron lo que ella ya sabía, si quería ganarle a la princesa del clan del pie, tendría que encargarse de esa letal espada primero.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de detenerse a pensar en ello cuando de nuevo la kunoichi ya estaba sobre ella, acosándola con el frio y despiadado metal. Estaba acostumbrada a pelear con enemigos que se basaban en la fuerza bruta, pero era evidente que esta chica, aunque no fuera mucho más fuerte que ella, sí tenía mucha agilidad y precisión, era apremiante que encontrar la manera de disminuir su eficiencia. Un nuevo corte y esta vez el tubo de metal salió volando por los aires. Jul sintió un escalofrió recorrer su piel cuando vio desarmada a aquella curiosa jovencita, pues aun cuando nunca antes la había visto, los profundos sentimientos de desdén hacia la guerrera oriental la hacían desear en silencio que la batalla se inclinara a la desconocida, que por su aspecto, seguramente había tenido una muy mala noche.

Los dedos envueltos en pelaje negro sacaron con nerviosismo la cajita que contenía el regalo que debía reponer, abrió con cuidado la tapa y miró dentro el cristal roto que antes había sido un bonito espejo decorado con pedrería de fantasía. Se detuvo un segundo reflexionando si sería correcto intervenir, pues con ello terminaría por favorecer a quien momentáneamente gozaba de su simpatía y eso no sería digno. No obstante mantuvo en su mano en la cajita, pues tampoco confiaba del todo en que la chica japonesa jugara limpio esta vez.

Los ágiles pies envueltos en las pesadas botas se movieron vertiginosos y sin dejar pasar un segundo atacaron con una lluvia de patadas, pero un buen tajo le reventó la agujeta del calzado derecho y solo el casquillo de la punta le salvó de un daño mayor, no podía seguir atacando así, la desventaja sería demasiada. La asesina miró con recelo a su alrededor pero no encontraba nada que le sirviera para hacerle frente, aunque fuera de manera momentánea a un arma tan excepcional como aquella y el espacio para retroceder se le estaba acabando.

—¿Qué pasa? Pensé que habías dicho que me despellejarías viva y hasta ahora la única que ha perdido algo eres tú—Los ojos ámbar miraron con burla uno de los girones que colgaban de lo que quedaba de la falda de Laquesis, quien solo respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar. Dejó a su mente concentrarse en el sabor metálico y temperatura cálida del líquido que le recorría las venas. Tragó la saliva tintada de rojo, para después mirar decididamente a su asechadora personal.

—Solo te estaba dando oportunidad de lucirte, pero si de verdad fueras tan buena yo ya debería de estar muerta ¿No crees?—fanfarroneó mientras dibujaba una sonrisa descarada. Giró ligeramente su cuerpo al tiempo que, con la mano que quedaba oculta tras ella, apretaba el pedazo de tela casi suelto de sus ropas. Sintió una gota de sudor frio bajar por su espalda cuando vio a la kunoichi fruncir el ceño. Tal vez provocarla no era la mejor estrategia, pero así era ella, la prudencia no le iba bien y si moriría esa noche, mejor que fuera a su modo.

Karai le dedicó una de sus más perfectas miradas de desprecio y luego se lanzó al ataque. Uno, dos, tres golpes bloqueados pero para el cuarto, que se dirigía directo a su cuello, era evidente que no habría tiempo de poner defensa. Jul cerró los ojos temiendo lo peor, pero en el último segundo la asesina arqueó la espalda hacia atrás al tiempo que elevaba ambas manos, cada una sosteniendo un extremo del pedazo de tela que acaba de arrancar de su vestido, de tal modo que atrapó la mano de Karai en el extremo más cercano a la muñeca. Apretó con fuerza al tiempo que dejaba caer el resto del cuerpo. Esto hizo que la kunoichi no pudiera frenar su trayectoria y su shikomizue terminó atascada en el espacio entre el cemento y el marco de la puerta que estaban tras la jovencita de ojos grises. Después de esto Laquesis soltó la cinta, se giró con rapidez y pateó en el abdomen a la chica quien cayó al piso. Sin perder un minuto la de ojos grises se puso de pie y colocó su mano en uno de los viales de ácido, sin embargo Karai levantó las manos en señal de rendición

—Suficiente por hoy, no es mi pelea, sino la suya y si él ya se fue…—la kunoichi movió la cabeza hacia donde hasta hacía unos momentos Morta y Garra de Tigre estaban peleando. Laquesis hecho un vistazo rápido, apartó la mano del vial y caminó hasta donde estaba atascada la espada de su adversaria.

Jul al fin pudo respirar en paz, se sentía tranquila de que la enemiga que tanto la preocupaba había sido derrotada y el que ella no tuviera que intervenir fue un alivio extra, sin embargo al notar que Karai sacaba una shuriken de sus ropas mientras Laquesis trataba de zafar la espada, terminó por actuar prácticamente por reflejo. En el acto arrojó la cajita llena con los vidrios rotos para interceptar la compacta arma. El brillante contenido se esparció por el piso luego de que la afilada estrella partiera en dos el contenedor plastificado y aunque no la detuvo, al menos la desvió lo suficiente como para que la asesina pudiera esquivar el taque. Los apresurados pasos de Karai llegaron justo frente a su arma, la liberó con premura y desapareció envuelta en una nube de humo grisáceo justo antes de que un montón de balas cruzaran por el lugar en donde ella había estado.

Laquesis pateó con frustración la puerta del pequeño cuarto de servicio, seguramente Morta la regañaría y considerando que ya bastantes problemas tenía con ella por culpa del simplón de Casey, esto era solo una cosa más que cargar en el pesado costal de fallas a su maestra. Su teléfono sonó justo cuando menos lo quería, respiró hondo tenía que contestar con la cabeza lo más fría posible para explicar su fracaso. Tomó la llamada con poco ánimo y dispuesta a escuchar todos los reproche que le vinieran encima

—¿Aun estas en una pieza?—Dijo con descaro su maestra y la chica solo rodó los ojos

—Deja de burlarte—contestó molesta la jovencita mientras bajaba la vista fastidiada

—No es burla, acabas de enfrentarte la princesa del clan del pie, me parece que es una digna adversaria para hacerte un par de cortes—Cuando su maestra dijo esto Laquesis solo torció la boca, pues la herida en su pierna la obligaba a tragarse su orgullo y aceptar que aquella fue una batalla reñida, casi tan buena como la que había tenido con Rafael. Un pequeño gruñido fue con lo único con lo que la joven contestó, su maestra dejó salir una risa desencantada, pues sabía lo que eso significaba, Laquesis no obtuvo un triunfo limpio, pero le bastaba con que estuviera bien, así que solo le daría instrucciones para moverse rápido y evitar que sus enemigos pudieran tomar ventaja de su situación

—El gatito se escapó, pero no creo que sea lo último que veamos de él, así que quiero que consigas ropa, si seguimos caminando por la ciudad con esta apariencia llamaremos demasiado la atención y solo necesitarán un poco de suerte para encontrarnos de nuevo—Los delgados labios solo dejaron salir un vago "sí" mientras examinaba sus alrededores—Te mandaré la ubicación donde voy a esperarte. No hay prisa, así que no seas impulsiva y no te hagas notar. Yo estaré ocupada buscando una nueva base, no podremos regresar al hotel pronto—las palabras de Morta seguían saliendo del aparato pero la atención de su estudiante había empezado ya a centrarse en los pedacitos de vidrio que estaban regados en el piso. Los hermosos ojos grises de pronto se entrecerraron al encontrar la caja plateada que parecía haber sido cortada de tajo, seguramente por el proyectil lanzado por su enemiga

—Bien, yo me encargo—Contestó mientras seguía observando brillante rastro. Colgó sin decir más, guardó despreocupadamente el teléfono y se volvió a ver la dirección de la que ella estimaba que había salido disparada la improvisada munición. Era obvio que alguien lanzó eso para ayudarla, pero ese no era el estilo de Jones, ese tarado era mucho más directo, dio un paso hacia aquella dirección, cuando de pronto el sonido de una piedrita pateada sin querer la alertó de que alguien estaba tratando de salir de ahí sin ser visto. Como un rayo sacó su pistola y apuntó sin esperar ni un segundo.

—¡Sé que estas ahí! ¡Muéstrate!—Ordenó la aprendiz de asesina con el tono más desafiante que pudo evocar. Un suave viento le acarició el rostro, alborotó un poco más el pelo y le provocó un estornudo involuntario que echó por los suelos cualquier atisbo de autoridad en su actitud. Jul, no obstante, guardó silencio y se mantuvo estática, pues quería evitarse el tener que mostrarse a una humana, o peor, tener que combatirla—Si no sales a la cuenta de tres, te juro que te terminarás con más hoyos que un colador—Laquesis encañonó el arma y mantuvo el dedo en el gatillo—Hana—comenzó a contar en coreano, una vieja costumbre que su maestra le había pegado, tal vez porque así contó el día que se conocieron.

Ese pequeño detalle, sin embargo, tuvo un efecto curioso, pues Cirse reconoció de inmediato el idioma que tan acostumbrada estaba a usar. Su corazón dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que acababa de encontrar a alguien más que podía pronunciarlo con naturalidad, esto despertó una gran curiosidad en su interior y si hay algo que puede matar a un gato es la curiosidad—Dul— pronunció la asesina mientras mantenía la vista fija en la mira, a través de la que pudo ver que entre la obscuridad algo movió con sutileza y gracia. Las orejitas de la gatita se levantaron aun más dejando caer la capucha de su capa pero no le importó, había escuchado bien ¡No se equivocaba! ella estaba contando en coreano—Se…—Laquesis enmudeció de pronto, al percatarse que un par de ojos verdes tóxico aparecieron entre la obscuridad—¿R-raphie?—susurró de manera casi inaudible, pero al notar que aquella figura era considerablemente más pequeña, frágil y esbelta, desechó la idea. Un inoportuno estornudo cortó su tren de pensamiento de nuevo y termino por retirar el dedo del gatillo discretamente, no quería disparar por accidente.

Cuando al fin pudo ver de quien se trataba comprendió por qué había empezado a estornudar y un sentimiento contradictorio le cruzó por el corazón. Era una de esas extrañas creaturas antropomorfas, un gato… un gato negro que acababa de cruzarse en su camino, le pareció irónico porque justo este parecía haber sido uno de sus días con más suerte.

—¿Y tú quién eres? ¿La sobrina del alcalde? ¿La última de los Romanov? ¿El eslabón perdido?—Preguntó Laquesis en tono casi irónico, pues era muy consciente de que, hasta ahora, cada uno de los mutantes que se habían topado parecían tener una historia interesante de trasfondo.

—N-no, no soy nada de eso… solo soy… Jul—saludó con suavidad la minina que se mantenía con los brazos arriba

—¿Jul? Bien Jul ¿Y se puede saber qué hacías metiendo tus narices en MI PELEA?—Los ojos grises analizaron con incomodidad a la felina que solo mantuvo la cabeza agachada, como si estuviera tremendamente avergonzada, un rasgo que la asesina identificaba con las clásicas personas que no tienen mucho que ocultar y suelen enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos con un toque de decencia que a ella le era completamente desconocida. Es decir: unos completos tontos, amables, cariñosos, confiables, pero al fin y al cabo solo unos tontos manipulables que iban por la vida con el corazón en las manos

—Lamento la intromisión es solo que…no quería que ella atacara a otra persona por la espalda—La asesina levantó una ceja como felicitándose a sí misma por haber acertado de nuevo al juzgar a alguien en un primer encuentro. Suspiró un poco desilusionada pues no era capaz de entender por completo lo que tenía que pasar por la cabeza de alguien para tener tan poca malicia

—¿Así que eso fue? ¿Una afrenta personal?—Jul movió de un lado a otro la cabeza, dando a entender que esas palabras, aunque pudieran describir la situación se quedaban cortas para mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones, pero sin ánimo de entrar en detalles.

—P-podría decirse que sí, algo así—Laquesis rodó los ojos, esa era justo el tipo de cosas por las que sabía que Morta le ponía tantas reglas, tomarse las cosas tan personales pueden hacerte tomar desciciones bobas, tiernas, pero bobas. Sin decir más la asesina bajó su arma y comenzó a guardarla, mientras que una incrédula Jul bajaba los brazos y pestañeaba estupefacta ante aquella reacción.

—Bien JUL, si yo fuera tú, dejaría de hacer cosas tan estúpidas como ayudar a alguien que ni siquiera conozco, solo por empatía y aunque no pienso darte las gracias por tu intromisión, mi maestra me inculcó algo de honor, así que por hoy puedes irte, mi problema no es contigo y con esto saldo mi deuda contigo—La asesina levantó la vista después de guardar su arma y al ver que la chica aun seguía ahí mirándola como si no hablara su idioma, solo extendió las manos de la manera en la que espantaría a una mosca—¡Anda vete! Shu…—pronunció en un tono casi burlón, con lo que Jul salió de su estopor y comenzó a caminar para irse por donde había llegado. Laquesis dejó de prestarle atención a la dueña de aquellos curiosos ojos verdes, que tanto le recordaban a los de Rafael, para ocuparse en arrancar un girón del vestido, el cual necesitaría para envolver su pierna herida, pues tenía que detener el sangrando y era lo único que tenía a la mano.

Jul ya había dado unos pasos para retirarse pero al notar lo que Laquesis pretendía hacer, la preocupación por aquella chica que parecía quererse hacerse ver tan fría, no la dejó continuar. Terminó por sacar de uno de las bolsas pegadas a sus muslos la venda y el alcohol que guardaba para emergencias.

—No deberías de usar eso porque se infectará—La minina trató de acercarse pero Laquesis actuó en un acto reflejo y se alejó. Jul la miró extrañada un segundo, dirigió su vista a sus manos y creyendo que tal vez todo eso se debía a alguna desconfianza infundida por su apariencia, la gatita solo dejó las cosas en el piso. Dirigió una última sonrisa conciliadora a la jovencita, que en lugar de corresponderle, la miró con la misma expresión que Clarise hacía cada vez que estaba cerca de uno de los inventos de Donatello. Finalmente la gatita negra se hizo a la idea de que no era bienvenida ahí, así que se fue sin decir más.

…

Había pasado ya casi media hora desde que se sentó en la carniza del viejo edificio frente al centro comercial. Se había cobijado a un lado de una de las esculturas que adornaba el rascacielos y al ver a todos abajo tan pequeños como si fueran hormiguitas se volvió a preguntar cómo le haría para conseguir el regalo que tanto necesitaba. Comenzó a lamerse de nuevo el dorso de la mano como un reflejo involuntario contra el estrés, pero al darse cuenta que estaba haciendo algo tan desagradable se pasó los dedos por la lengua frenéticamente.

—Para ser un gato eres muy quisquillosa—declaró una voz poco conocida para la minina negra, que al volver la cara vio que del otro extremo del edificio, la extraña jovencita que había peleado contra Karai, subía por las escaleras de mantenimiento. Parecía llevar ropa nueva y en su mano derecha unas cuantas bolsas de tiendas de ropa se bamboleaban al compás de su caminar. Jul quitó con lentitud sus dedos de la lengua tratando de disimular lo que estaba haciendo pero supo que fue inútil cuando la jovencita de ojos grises comenzó a reír bajito

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Cirse tragó la poca saliva que tenía en la boca y se limpió con discreción los dedos con un pequeño pañuelo que sacó de la bolsa que colgaba de su muslo derecho

— ¡Hey! Espera, espera ¿Por qué eres tan confiada? ¿No deberías primero levantar tu guardia cuando alguien armado se acerca a ti?—Laquesis se apoyó en unos tubos que sobresalían del techó y se cruzó de brazos, mientras la gatita solo se encogía de hombros

—Soy un mal gato, no me da por esconderme ante lo desconocido y además si quisieras dispararme ya lo abráis hecho ¿Recuerdas?... ¿Entonces? Aun no contestas mi pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí?—La gatita negra guardó el pañuelo sucio en su bolsita de nuevo mientras Laquesis rodaba los ojos con un poco de fastidio, dejó salir un suspiro cansado y luego contestó

—No me gusta deber favores, así que pensé en darte una venda nueva en compensación por la de hace un rato—Jul se volvió a verla un segundo, parpadeó y le sonrió amigable

—No era necesario pero gracias, si quieres puedes dejarla en el piso, creo que no te gusta mucho que invadan tu espacio personal ¿O sí?—La asesina sonrió, al parecer la chica no era tan boba como creyó en un principio

—Pensé traerte la venda pero no lo haré—En ese momento Jul borró su sonrisa y una carcajada burlona escapó de los delgados labios de la joven aprendiz de asesina—¡Te ves tan graciosa cuando te desilusionas!—comentó con aire mordaz para luego sacar de una de las bolsas una cajita plateada coronada con un moño amarillo. Era idéntico al regalo que tenía que reponer Jul. La asesina hizo resbalar por el piso la cajita de un empujó, hasta que llegó a una distancia donde la gatita pudiera tomarla

—¿E-esto es?—Sin esperar un solo momento Jul tomó emocionada el paquete, era como si acabara de ganarse la lotería en el día en que más lo necesitaba

—Es un espejo, supongo que uno bastante parecido al que perdiste hace un rato—los falsos ojitos verdes la miraron incrédula—No era difícil de adivinar ¿Sabes? Un moño, una caja plateada y pedacitos de vidrio que reflejan, por supuesto que esto era un regalo ¿No?—Jul asintió emocionada y abrazó la caja mientras una sonrisa enorme se dibujaba en su rostro—Supuse que era algo importante, porque llevas mucho tiempo ahí, mirando como si de algo que esta ahí dependiera tu vida—la minina se sonrojo un poco y miró al piso avergonzada, lo que a Laquesis le pareció tierno, pero no lo suficiente como para para perder más tiempo ahí, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar—Y como ya no te debo nada…—

—Gracias—alcanzó a decir Jul antes de que la chica tocara la escalera.

—Sí como sea—dijo con un toque de desdén ante el sentimentalismo que la voz de la felina reflejaba—¿Sabes? me agradas y por eso te daré un consejito: no deberías de complicarte la vida siendo tan entregada con otros, la vida ya es bastante complicada sin tantas cadenas ¿Para qué ponerse más?—Jul ladeó la cabeza y luego negó enérgicamente

—Puede ser, pero no quiero una vida fácil, quiero una vida con la que me sienta feliz y las personas que entran en ella son lo único que podría hacerla perfecta para mí, he aprendido que la soledad pesa demasiado como para que el alama la cargue por siempre—Laquesis bufó burlona

—Como digas gatita bigotes, pero cuando estés entre la espada y la pared por cosas tontas e idealistas como la amistad, la fraternidad o el amor no podrás decir que no te lo advertí—Laquesis comenzó a bajar por las escaleras y Jul se puso de pie para verla bajar

—Si, lo tendré en cuenta—La curiosa chica desaparecía entre las sombras y se encaminó a casa, pues ya era muy tarde y seguramente su hermana estaría hecha una fiera por su tardanza

…

Había tardado mucho más de lo que pensó en encontrarla, especialmente porque, para su mala suerte una buena parte de la ciudad había sufrido un apagón, pero cuando al fin distinguió a lo lejos su figura envuelta en esa tela aterciopelada, pudo respirar tranquilo.

Más de una vez la perdió de vista, debido a que el objeto de sus obsesiones no tenía el más mínimo reparo en caminar por zonas poco iluminadas y que había muchos lugares a los que los lentes de las cámaras no podían acceder y aun así, casi no parpadeaba con tal de mirarla cuanto pudiera, pues solo así su alma sentía algo de calma. Tranquilo al saber que ya no tardaría más que unos minutos en volver, pudo regresar a la sala con sus hermanos a la sala. Ahí el mayor parecían empeñados en quitar el muérdago que tanto trabajo les había costado colgar a modo de adorno durante las primeras horas de la mañana. Quiso saber la razón pero Leonardo lo miró casi indignado antes de que pudiera abrir la boca

—¡Otra broma de Mikey!—contestó entre dientes a una pregunta jamás hecha y los demás se echaron a reír al tiempo que hacían el ademán de mandarle besos a Leonardo. Lo curioso era que su hermano menor no se reía, solo se limitaba a rogarle al líder que dejara las pequeñas piezas en su lugar. Esto lo hizo reír lo suficiente como para que su mejor amiga se diera cuenta de que su estado de ánimo había mejorado, aunque no estaba segura de la razón. Casey se había marchado ya para pasar el resto de la noche con su familia, pero prometió regresar al día siguiente en cuanto pudiera y dejó uno de esos esponjosos pasteles que podían comprarse por un bajo precio en la pastelería del supermercado

Parecía que apenas se había sentado junto a Rafael en el sofá, cuando los pasos ligeros de la jovencita de ojos verdes atravesaron al fin el umbral de su hogar y, aunque fingió no darle demasiada importancia a ello, se mantuvo consciente de cuanta cosa ocurría alrededor de la minina. Sonrió cuando el efusivo abrazo Clarise la hizo trastabillar y por poco la tira al suelo. También se percató a detalle del cálido recibimiento que le dio su padre y la amistosa sonrisa que recibió de Leo desde uno de los sofás, cosa que le hizo sentir un poco de molestia, pero cuando esos encantadores ojos lo buscaron en una mirada rápida se olvidó por completo del asunto. Su inquieta mente se detuvo en seco y solo pudo concentrarse en aquella encantadora mirada que parecía tener un destello único y precioso aquella noche. El despreocupado saludo de Rafael la hizo voltear la vista y alcanzó a ver como su temperamental hermano logró arrebatarle el control remoto al pequeño Mikey, quien con actitud juguetona la saludó mientras colocaba un pedacito de guirnalda en el caparazón de su hermano de rojo para después gritar a todo pulmón "CUCARACHA" y hacerlo moverse como loco hasta casi desmayarse.

Jul rio divertida y él seguía fingiendo que no le prestaba atención. Se puso de pie con serenidad y camino despacio para tomar su lugar en la mesa familiar, en cambio ella se encaminó a dejar una linda caja plateada junto al resto de los presentes. Era prácticamente imposible que no se cruzaran a la mitad del camino, y para cuando esto ocurrió ella lo miró un instante mientras dejaba escapar un suave

—Hola genio—

Donnie sintió como un agradable cosquilleo se deslizó por su piel en ese preciso instante, sonrió con toda tranquilidad que pudo aparentar y contestó con tono juguetón

—Hola impuntual…—de reojo la vio sonreír un instante como quien acepta un error que no pudo evitar. Apresuró el paso hasta tomar asiento sujetándose a la mesa casi con desesperación, pues quería disimular aquel agradable mareo cuyo origen debía estar en su estómago, porque sus tripas parecían estar en plena revolución desde que la vio aparecer por la amplia entrada de su hogar. Se esforzó casi a muerte por ocultar la sonrisa imperceptible que podría delatar su pequeña travesura.

Poco a poco comenzaba a conocerla más, más que sus hermanos, más que Leo, incluso tal vez hasta más que Clarise. Eso le hacía sentirse satisfecho y feliz, como si estuviera por conseguir un logro más allá del que la ciencia y la tecnología le hubieran permitido experimentar hasta ahora. Su corazón latía con fuerza de solo pesar que quizás ya todo estaba ahí y solo hacía falta un pequeño empujón para que pudiera unir todas las piezas del complejo rompecabezas que se formaba alrededor de esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Jul en cambio se mantenía completamente ajena a las cavilaciones de esa brillante mente. Sus preocupaciones por el momento no iban más allá de preguntarse si a sus amigos les gustaría los obsequios, en si regresarían a casa o no esa noche, o si, como de costumbre, esos dulces ojos castaños la convencerían de hacer cosas que normalmente no haría. Cosas como quedarse a dormir en la cama de alguien que era casi un completo desconocido.

Se alegró al ver que el asiento junto a su genio seguía libre, tomó aire y caminó tan segura como pudo hasta allá, pero cuando estaba por tomar el respaldo de la silla para poder pasar la noche junto a él, Clarise la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta un lugar junto a ella.

—Ven hermanita, lo aparté para ti—comentó juguetona la menor llevándola a un espacio libre entre el intrépido líder y ella

—Pero yo…—Jul quiso objetar pero sin previo aviso la minina blanca le puso uno de los tradicionales dulces navideños en la boca

—Además es lo menos que podrías hacer considerando que ya estabas preocupando a Leo—El de ojos azules miró extrañado a Clarise quien solo le sonrió y le guiño un ojo. En ese mismo instante Donnie hizo una mueca de indignación ¿Leo preocupado por ella? ¡Pero si fue él quien tuvo que hakear las cámaras de media ciudad para encontrarla, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y no cometiera otra imprudencia! ¿Por qué ahora resultaba que Leo era el que quedaba como el noble chico interesado y protector? Él ni siquiera quiso llamarla porque decía que podía cuidarse sola y además… además…

—¿Pasa algo malo?—Los ojos castaños del genio se volvieron a ver a la hermana mayor que lo miraba atentamente—¿Te sientes mal?—insistió ella pero el joven no contestó, solo parpadeó un par de veces antes de esquivar las hermosas orbes verdes que lo examinaban con detenimiento quien sabe desde cuando

—No, solo tengo hambre—dijo cortante para después tomar uno de los dulcecitos con los que Clarise había callado a su hermana. La tortuga genio mastico casi con furia, queriendo disimular su enojo sin éxito. Obviamente Jul no necesitaba mucho para darse cuenta de su disgusto y sin querer terminó por dejar que se le escapara esa expresión con la que casi podías sentir que suplicaba tu perdón como un cachorrito bajo la lluvia

¡Como odiaba Donatello que ella hiciera eso! Lo odiaba porque lo volvía loco, porque no era de piedra y si algo podía derretirlo, era ver a una chica indefensa tierna y dulce sufrir, eso simplemente lograba desarmarlo en un segundo. Y eso era precisamente la razón por la que poco a poco había tenido que tomar distancia, porque de otra manera ya hubiera sacado la bandera blanca y tal vez el sentido común se le hubiera oxidado. Justo eso era otra de tantas buenas razones para no confiar, un ser con ese tipo de capacidad simplemente no podía ser bueno ¿Cómo justificar la existencia en la tierra de una forma de vida que puede manipular tus emociones así, de la nada? Darwin lo hubiera considerado seguramente el asesino perfecto, uno cuya principal ventaja natural sería poder ocultar su mortalidad tras un par de tiernos y adorables ojos, pero no, él no iba a caer

—Perdón por hacerlos esperar—Donnie la miró directamente, masticó un par de veces más tratando de tranquilizarse pues aun con su desconfianza, era consiente también de que esta vez el origen de su molestia no fue solo ella... miró a Clarise que parecía muy entretenida observándolo con esa sonrisa traviesa que solía poner cuando se había salido con la suya. No terminaba de comprender, últimamente sus momentos más incómodos tenían siempre una relación directa o indirecta con esos ojos rubí y sin darse cuenta se encontró preguntándose si acaso ella estaba haciendo todo eso para molestarlo. La obra, el guión, la escena de beso, el cambio de papeles entre Leo y él, incluso el lugar que ahora ocupaba Jul parecían haber sido cosas movidas por Clarise. Eso sin mencionar los comentarios de hacía un rato cuando lo sacó de quicio el que todos tomaran con tanta tranquilidad que la mayor saliera completamente sola ¿Pero como rayos ella sabría que esos pequeños detalles lo podrían molestar? Pero esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa…No se sentía en condiciones de analizar en esos momentos la conducta de la hermana menor, pero era seguro que de ahora en adelante tendría que prestar más atención a los detalles que respectaban a ella. Donnie tragó el bocado, sonrió de medio lado a Clarise y se dispuso a hacer de tripas corazón solo para no darle el gusto de verlo hervir en furia, como había pasado desde hacía algunos días

—No te preocupes, de todas maneras hoy cenamos mucho más tarde que otros días—Dijo Leonardo como si el mismo hubiera decidido darle el tiro de gracia y conspirar también en su contra. Donnie se mordió la lengua para no dejar escapar su molestia, no solo a que su hermano mayor de nuevo quedara como el joven atento y educado, que por supuesto era, sino también a que la molesta hermanita menor lo haya hecho quedar de nuevo como el peor gruñón de la casa, tal vez ni siquiera superado por Rafael, quien curiosamente no parecía haber hecho tantas rabietas últimamente.

Jul le sonrió a Leo amablemente, como agradeciéndole el aliviar su sentimiento de culpa, pero esa sonrisa no fue más que otro clavo al ataúd de Donnie, quien en ese momento lo único que quería era que se lo tragara la tierra y lo escupiera en las islas Galápagos, el único lugar donde creía que estaría lo suficientemente lejos y ocupado como para que esto dejara de martirizarlo.

Cansado y entumido por haber pasado tanto tiempo con los músculos tensos, el chico estiró el cuerpo con actitud despreocupada. Su esbelto cuerpo agradeció este moviente esparciendo una sensación de descanso y relajación, pero al alargar las piernas, sin querer tocó las de Jul que de inmediato dejó de prestarle atención a Leo para mirarlo indescriptiblemente sorprendida. El chico dio un pequeño respingo en su lugar al darse cuenta y se reincorporó listo para dar una extensa disculpa, pero al ver que ella en lugar de molestarse se sonrojó y dejó salir una risita nerviosa, se quedó helado

—¿Pasó algo?—preguntó el mayor pero la gatita negra solo negó con dulzura. Eso le pareció inaudito ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? ¿Será que se dio cuenta de que aquello fue solo un accidente? ¿Sería que lo tomó como un juego? ¿O sería que se estaba volviendo completamente loco y estaba viendo cosas donde no estaban?

Más de una vez le faltó la respiración cuando durante la cena, sus manos se tocaron con las de su invitada al buscar algo en la mesa, como el salero o algún cubierto para servirse. Se comportaba cohibido y ansioso cuando sus pies se encontraron por debajo de la mesa, pero la respuesta siempre era la misma: ambos se miraban por un momento, se movieran para alejarse del otro y luego regresaran a ver sus platos con actitud tímidamente callada. Donnie estaba más confundido que nunca y buscaba dentro de su cabeza explicaciones inverosímiles, dignas de cualquier teoría de conspiración, pero cuando Jul volvía a hablar con Leo como si nada, sus neuronas estallaban violentamente en una reacción en cadena de la que sus tripas se llevaban la peor parte

En cambio Clarise no dejaba de hacer pequeñas y casi imperceptibles rabietas, estaba cansada de verlos actuar de aquella manera tan tonta. No le cabía en la cabeza por qué Dientes Chuecos no notaba que, a pesar de que la mayor parecía mantener toda su atención en la serena platica que mantenía con el líder, en realidad todos sus pensamientos eran completamente ajenos a las serias y cuidadas palabras del mayor. El supuesto genio tontamente parecía no ver, a pesar de lo evidente que era, que Jul moría de ganas por que le dirigiera la palabra ¿Por qué esos dos eran tan lentos? ¡Sobre todo el ñoño ese! ¿No había tenido suficiente con todos los ensayos como para aceptar al fin lo que sentía por su hermana? ¡Este chico no parecía una tortuga, sino un auténtico caracol!

—Y luego el monstruo de queso cottage…—Mikey de pronto se quedó callado mirando a Clarise que tenía toda su atención en su hermano genio. Los ojitos claros pasaron con lentitud del mayor a la chica y de regreso hasta que poco a poco su ceño empezó a fruncirse, torció su boca sin darse cuenta. En ese momento Clarise se dio cuenta que había demasiado silencio, algo que en aquella creativa mente nunca era buena señal. Cuando lo miró se topó de frente con ese rostro molesto e indignado

—¡Perdón! No… no… no es lo que crees—Clarise se apresuró a decir pensando que era probable que el tiro que hubiera salido por la culata y tal vez había despertado al fin las sospechas de sus verdaderas intenciones frente a quien menos quería. Observó con detenimiento como el diablillo naranja parecía estar por entrar a un tremendo berrinche y su corazón se estrujó en un sentimiento de terror

—¡No trates de fingir! ¡Te atrapé!—contestó sin dejar de refunfuñar y Clarise solo atinó a abrir grandes los ojos

—¡Puedo explicarlo…!—Alcanzó a decir antes de que su interlocutor la interrumpiera poniendo un dedo índice frente a su nariz que de manera enérgica negó al tiempo que la pequeña tortuga hacía una expresión de desapruebo

—¡No quiero que le juegues bromas a Donnie! ¿Por qué a él y no a mí? ¿Le pusiste algo a su comida? ¿Es eso?—Pronunció con indignación el jovencito de bandana naranja al tiempo que se ponía de pie para ir con pasos apresurados hasta donde estaba su hermano genio, sin que la de ojos rubí tuviera tiempo de contestar a las preguntas que la tomaron completamente por sorpresa

—¡Qué importa lo que le haya puesto, enano! Aunque fuera lo más asqueroso del mundo seguramente mejoraría cualquier cosa que preparara Leo—El mayor miró con molestia a Rafael, quien solo le sonrió sínicamente al líder. Mientras esto ocurría Mikey le arrebató el plato de las manos a su hermano más alto para después hacerle una trompetilla

—¡Las bromas de Clarise son mías!—finalizó diciendo mientras se llevaba el plato a la cocina, la gatita menor no pudo ocultar su expresión de incredulidad ante todo lo ocurrido mientras un atónito Donatello miraba fijamente la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Se dieron cuenta que ni siquiera usó la silla de ruedas?—comentó de casi en un susurro el genio rompiendo el denso silencio que se posó en el comedor después de las palabras del pecoso muchacho. Otro silencio se hizo paso hasta que pronto Jul comenzó a reír en un tono dulce ganándose así que todos la miraran desconcertados, sin embargo le era imposible detenerse pues acababa de darse cuenta de que presenció la más adorable escena de celos que pudiera existir. Las risas de la minina negra terminaron por inducir las de los demás que uno a uno se unieron a las carcajadas que solo hacían parecer la escena más graciosa que lo que de por sí ya era. Sin embargo Clarise no entendía absolutamente nada, así que en cuanto pudo reaccionar, caminó tan rápido como pudo para alcanzar al más bromista de los hermanos en la cocina.

…

Se suponía que la cena debió de haber sido uno de esos acontecimientos elegantes y pomposos, pero después de como terminó cada una, decidieron que lo mejor sería comprar un par de sopas instantáneas en alguna tienda de conveniencia ubicada en alguno de los barrios conflictivos de la ciudad, pues ese sería el único sitio donde sus heridas y signos evidentes de pelea no llamarían tanto la atención. Laquesis miraba con atención su reflejo en el vidrio del pequeño comercio mientras el vasito humeante de unicel traía a su nariz el agradable aroma de lo único que podía recordar como una comida hogareña. No se trataba de que se hubiera vuelto melindrosa de la noche a la mañana, ni que no tuviera hambre, era solo que el encuentro con aquella extraña chica la había dejado un tanto pensativa. Tal vez más que ella, habían sido sus palabras "…la soledad pesa demasiado como para que el alama la cargue por siempre"—Mi alma debe ser tan fuerte como un fisicoculturista…—dijo muy quedo mientras que Morta tomaba asiento junto a ella, de pronto su maestra la miró con cara extrañada y soltó una carcajada

—¿Y ahora qué cosas extrañas estás pensando como para decir algo así?—Las piel de Morta, lucían más pálida que de costumbre. Tenía una de sus manos enyesada y capas muy cuidadas de maquillaje buscaban disimular los moretones, sin embargo parecía tranquila. Removio el interior de vasito de unicel y los ojos azul acero se cerraron para poder llenar su alma por completo del pequeño confort que le daba probar aquel producto tan artificial, pero que le traía gratos y viejos recuerdos

—Nada…—contestó Laquesis sin más para después llevarse un poco de la sopa a la boca y evitarse más preguntas, ya bastante tenía con las que ella misma se hacía en esos momentos, era cuestionamientos que evitó por tanto tiempo, que ahora todos ellos se arremolinaban en su cabeza reclamando su atención sin piedad.

No era tonta, sabía que más de una vez su maestra le insinuó su interés porque aceptara unirse a la familia que pensaba recobrar en cuanto encontrara a Cirse, pero una y otra vez la joven aprendiz se las arregló para no tener que dar una respuesta a los velados ofrecimientos. Hoy parecía que una completa desconocida le insinuaba que debía aceptar aquellas discretas propuestas de Morta, aun sin siquiera saber de ello y Laquesis sentía como si estuviera frente a una gran pared de hielo impenetrable. No es que no pudiera prever los beneficios que le traería el aceptar todo lo que se le estaban ofreciendo, era solo que no estaba segura de poder soportar esa calma exasperante y la aburrida tranquilidad que requería una vida común y corriente.

Recordaba a la perfección aquella tarde de cine que le dejó echar un vistazo a la vida cotidiana de los Neuyorkinos, pero las emociones de calidez, paz y cercanía que experimentó no habían significado tanto como la emoción de la persecución e intenso peligro que vivió después. De pronto los recuerdos de una boca chimuela empataron a la perfección con la realidad detrás del cristal del pequeño comercio

—¿Scary Moovie?—respingó al darse cuenta de que no lo estaba alucinando. El jugador de Hokey estaba ahí con su sonrisa socarrona tatuada en la cara. Morta le había prohibido acercarse a él, así que volteó casi aterrada a ver el asiento junto a ella, pero su maestra no estaba. Echó un vistazo a uno de los espejos del establecimiento y a través de él pudo darse cuenta que la mujer de negros cabellos se encontraba demasiado concentrada al otro extremo del lugar buscando una bebida que le sirviera para acompañar su cena.

Jones golpeó un par de veces en el vidrio para llamar la atención de la chica y con un movimiento rápido de cabeza le indicó que saliera. Después caminar con actitud despreocupada hacia la puerta de vidrio, los curiosos ojos grises dieron una última mirada para revisar que aun estuviera libre de la vigilancia de su maestra y jaló con fuerza al papanatas de la máscara pintada, antes de que Morta los viera juntos

Cuando llegaron al pequeño espacio que se formaba gracias a una de las columnas del edifico departamental y la entrada al modesto estacionamiento del lugar lo recargó con brusquedad contra la pared para evitar que se moviera

—¿Qué quieres?—Jones notó de inmediato que la chica estaba un poco nerviosa, así que trató de asomar la cabeza para poder ver el lugar donde en esos momentos descansaba en soledad los dos embaces de sopa instantánea pero Laquesis volvió a empujarlo contra la pared—¡No hagas eso! Mi maestra podría verte ¿Qué eres tonto?—los ojos grises rodaron con actitud fastidiada y luego agregó en voz baja—¿Par qué pregunto si ya sé la respuesta?—

—¡Sí, sé que mi genialidad es evidente…!—Laquesis levantó una ceja en señal de inconformidad—Está bien, solo quería entregarte algo…—El jovencito se rascó la nuca un par de veces, miró a otro lado dejando en evidencia que estaba apenado y de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña caja decorada con un moño negro que tenía un cráneo pintado en un tono plata vieja en el centro—No es que te estuviera buscando un regalo, es solo que me lo encontré en una tienda de curiosidades y pensé que te gustaría—Laquesis miró extrañada la pequeña cajita dudando si debía de tomarla o no, pero cuando Jones se la acercó un poco más ella suspiró, la tomó con brusquedad y la abrió sin el menor cuidado.

Adentro descansaba lo que parecía un estuche de maquillaje pequeño de polvo compacto, levantó una ceja confusa por recibir algo tan común, dirigió sus ojos inquisitivos al vigilante y este solo sonrió incómodo. La jovencita dejó salir un suspiro largo, sacó el pequeño objeto de la caja y lo abrió. Ante sus ojos un polvo blanco comenzó a brillar con pequeños y tentadores destellos. Trató de tocarlo pero Jones la detuvo—Es polvo pica pica—le advirtió con una ligera sonrisa—Me recordó a esa navaja tuya que está disfrazada de labial y pensé que te gustaría, además como tiene virutas de fibra de vidrio es difícil que los que tienen pelaje espeso se lo puedan quitar sin meterse al agua—Le guiño el ojo con coquetería—Si es que sabes a lo que me refiero—la joven asesina no pudo evitar dibujar una breve sonrisa de complicidad para luego cerrar el estuche y guardarlo de vuelta en la caja.

—Debo irme o mi maestra se molestará—no agradeció el regalo, aun cuando era evidente que le había gustado. Su expresión parecía muy, muy seria, tal vez preocupada, así que cuando dio la media vuelta para irse, el chico de cabello negro no hizo más que mirarla pensativo hasta que unas palabras se le escaparon de la boca casi sin poderlas detener

—¿Por qué Rafa?—preguntó Jones y ella se detuvo en seco. Se mantuvo callada un par de segundos como si necesitara tiempo para paladear las palabras que se le enredaban en la boca, hasta que después de echar la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para poder ver las estrellas dejó salir su voz con suavidad

—Tal vez sea porque no tienes sentido común, pero cualquiera se daría cuenta que estar conmigo significa un riesgo, sin embargo tratándose de Rafael eso realmente no importa, después de todo su vida ya es bastante arriesgada siendo un mutante. Tiene que mantenerse oculto y ya tenía fuertes enemigos antes de conocerlo. Realmente no pueden empeorar las cosas por crear lazos conmigo, pero en cambio tú…—Un viento gélido le alborotó el cabello y de pronto Laquesis pareció desganada, como derrotada por algo que no podía decir pero cargaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Dio media vuelta de forma enérgica y clavó sus ojos en los de Jones.

Estaba acostumbrado a que ella lo mirara con rudeza, con una cierta cólera en las pupilas, pero esta mirada era diferente, era algo parecido a la impotencia, a la desesperación, a la angustia. Duró menos de un segundo pero no necesitó más para darse cuenta que algo se estaba cocinando en ese acelerado corazón que siempre aparentaba ser sínico y desfachatado

—¿Podrías levantar tu guardia?—El chico accedió. Alzo el cojín lleno de clavos, que llevaba en el brazo, lo colocó frente a él y en el acto unas cuantas agujas metálicas se clavaron entre los espacios que dejaban los retorcidos trozos de metal que Jones usaba como defensa ante ataques cuerpo a cuerpo

a—Genial—exclamó el mientras sus dedos se acercaban a las puntitas metálicas con curiosidad

—Esas púas están bañadas en una toxina especial, podrían dejar inconsciente a un elefante, así que ten cuidado cuando te pongas eso—Jones alejó rápidamente los dedos y luego trató de hablar, de saber por qué lo miraba así, por qué le había hecho tal regalo, pero la joven entró de nuevo a la tienda de conveniencia, dejando al vigilante asombrado y pensativo. No es que su cerebro fuera tan ágil como el del maestro Splinter pero por la manera en que ella lo miró, por las palabras que dijo, por el tono de su voz casi hubiera podido jurar que se preocupaba por él, por su seguridad y eso no podía parecerle menos que encantador.

…

El pastel que dejó Casey fue lo único que se terminó, pues nadie parecía tener suficientes habilidades para mentir como para decir que la cena le gustara. La sobremesa fue encantadora aun cuando el maestro Splinter se mantenía sereno y participaba poco en la conversación, las ocurrencias de Mikey, las anécdotas de Leo, las burlas de Rafael y los datos curiosos de Donnie hicieron la velada simplemente maravillosa. Abril solía reír con las divertidas situaciones, mientras Clarise imaginaba con ojitos brillantes todas esas peleas épicas donde sus amigos habían participado.

La hora de abrir los regalos llegó poco después del brindis y la familia completa, con los miembros agregados se congregaron en la sala para facilitar la entrega de los presentes.

Donnie miró con recelo como Leo recibía un hermoso peluche del capitán Rayan y agradecía con una sonrisa enorme el cabezón juguetito que seguramente había elegido la hermana mayor. Los ojos marrones rodaron con fastidio al ver que Rafael fue el más feliz al recibir un nuevo reproductor de música, lleno de las versiones en concierto de algunos de sus grupos favoritos, la vertiginosa mente de Donatello no dejaba de preguntarse cómo es que ellas habían conseguido saber cuál era la música que le gustaba a su hermano temperamental. El siguiente fue el maestro Splinter quien pareció aliviado al darse cuenta que su regalo era una enorme colección de distintos tipos de té y no alguna cosa estrafalaria, que no necesitaba.

—Yo lo elegí—aclaró sonriente la gatita blanca, la enorme rata solo agradeció con la amable solemnidad que lo distinguía. Abril por su parte se mostró sorprendida al encontrarse con un hermoso espejo que incluía una lucecita que podía activarse en lugares obscuros. La menor de las hermanas miró singular el regalo y luego volteó a ver a la de ojos verdes.

—¿Cómo encontraste algo así?—preguntó sorprendida. La mayor solo sonrió incómoda al recordar a la curiosa chica que acababa de conocer esa noche

—Es un secreto—Aclaró Jul sonriente mientras tomaba del árbol una de las últimas cajas, acomodó nerviosa los chinitos color morado y le ofreció el obsequio a Donatello que aun miraba curioso el mecanismo del espejo.

—¿Para mí?—Preguntó más por costumbre que porque realmente dudara que también le hubieran traído un obsequio a él. La gatita negra solo asintió mientras con serenidad. Los diestros dedos verdes quitaron con facilidad el moño, sacaron sin cuidado alguno la tapa de la caja, pero cuando vio dentro de ella se quedó completamente quieto. Después de un par de segundos parpadeó y luego volteó a ver a la chica como si se preguntara si lo que sostenía entre sus manos era real

—¿Qué es?—Curiosa ante la reacción de su mejor amigo Abril tomó la caja de entre sus manos para poder mirar dentro. Hizo una mueca curiosa cuando vio los papeles con símbolos extraños acomodados aun entre el colorido papel de la envoltura. Tomó el bonche y lo sacó para darle vueltas y ver si así le encontraba un poco más de sentido. Ninguno de los hermanos parecía tampoco entender que era aquello. Clarise había rodado ya los ojos con molestia, pues a ella no le quedaba duda de lo que significaban aquellas hojas.

—¡No es cierto!—Dijo el genio arrebatándole los documentos a su amiga y revisándolos casi con desesperación

—¿Qué es Donnie?—Leo se había puesto de pie y se recargó en el respaldo del sillón donde estaba sentado su hermano genio para poder ver a detalle aquel extraño obsequio

—Es un comprobante de solicitante para presentar el TOPIK—unos se miraron a otros sin entender qué rayos era eso y el genio paró de repente la revisión para mirar a sus hermanos indescriptiblemente emocionado—¡Es el examen de acreditación de conocimiento del idioma coreano!—casi movidos como en una coreografía todos voltearon a ver a Jul que no parecía querer despegar sus ojos de Donnie, pero al darse cuenta que de pronto tuvo demasiada atención solo bajó la vista sin poder disimular la felicidad que surgía en su ser por la reacción de su tortuga—Pensé que solo se aplicaba de manera presencial—agregó el esbelto muchacho mientras se cercioraba de nuevo de que había leído bien y esta prueba sería digital

—Es la primera vez que la aplicarán de manera remota—Aclaró la hermana mayor—Cuando vi la nota en el periódico el mes pasado, me acordé de ti y pensé que…—El chico dejó de revisar la papelería la dejó a un lado y sin previo aviso se acercó a la chica a quien estrechó en un tierno abrazo que dejó estupefacta a la gatita

—Gracias—Dijo a su oído en un tono lleno de gratitud. Jul correspondió suavemente al abrazo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un sutil tono rosado

—No tienes nada que agradecer, después de todo lo que estudiaste yo solo pensé que te gustaría—Involuntariamente el chico la estrechó con un poco más de fuerza, pues comenzó a sentirse confortablemente adormecido. Pudo sentir con claridad la respiración ligera y camada de la chica mientras que su corazón comenzaba a advertirle que era suficiente a través de una sutil aceleración en su pulso, si seguía así volvería a perder el control y eso sería terrible ¿No? Tenía que serlo porque de otra manera ¿Por qué lo había estado evitando con tanta insistencia? Los primeros sectores de su razón habían empezado a apagarse cuando de pronto un desagradable grito lo hizo volver bruscamente a la realidad

—¡Ñono!—dijo una vocecita fingida en sonsonete de fastidio y todos voltearon a ver a Rafael

—Ahora no fui yo—el ninja temperamental levantó las manos en señal de inocencia y de inmediato el silbidito de Clarise fingiendo inocencia se escuchó tratando de disimular su culpabilidad al tiempo que tomaba el último paquete que aún se mantenía en la base del árbol. Lo puso rápidamente frente a Mikey, haciendo que los chinitos amarillos se movieran con coquetería para evitar el seguro regaño que le daría su hermana mayor por interrumpir el hermoso abrazo.

—¡El mío! ¡Al fin tengo el mío!—gritó tan emocionado que no tardó ni medio segundo en arrebatarle el paquete de las manos de la minina blanca, lo acercó a su oído izquierdo al tiempo que lo agitaba. Un ruido casi hueco se escuchó y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Es una sorpresa que escogí yo misma para ti, ni Jul sabe lo que es—la gatita blanca mostro su satisfacción ante el rostro incómodo y apenado de la mayor que enseguida agregó

—Es cierto, no puedo hacerme responsable por lo que está dentro de esa caja—Esto solo hizo que la curiosidad e imaginación de Mikey se agitara todavía más que antes

Su cabeza repasó con rapidez la gran cantidad de cosas que quería tratando de empatar el sonido que provenía de la caja con algo de lo que tanto deseaba, pero se cansó pronto de pensar y se apresuró a abrirlo rompiendo a su paso el papel plateado y las encantadoras cintas satinadas. Su expresión al mirar dentro fue un poema de confusión y curiosidad—¡Una caja! Lo que siempre había querido—. Pronunció al darse cuenta que dentro de la primera, había una segunda.

—La caja no es tu regalo ¿No entiendes? ¡Es una broma!—aclaró la gatita blanca al tiempo que le quitaba de las manos el paquete al menor de los Hamato y le entregaba la caja más pequeña

—¡Ahh sí claro! ¡Ya lo sabía!—dijo con voz de falsa obviedad, Mikey mientras se daba a la tarea de abrir el segundo envoltorio, sin embargo dentro de este hubo un tercero. Todos empezaron a reír disimuladamente mientras las pecas del joven pecoso se movían en consecuencia a haber torcido la boca para reflejar su lo decidido que estaba a tomar el reto de encontrar su verdadero regalo. Dejó caer al piso la segunda envoltura para rasgar la tercera tan pronto como pudo y las disimuladas risitas se convirtieron poco a poco en carcajadas al darse cuenta que las cosas no terminaban ahí y había una cuarta caja, después una quinta, una sexta y así hasta que el contenedor a abrir era tan pequeño que cuando Mikey lo sacó parecía que incrédulo a que algo pudiera caber ahí. Dudó un segundo en el que volteó a ver a Clarise quien entre risas asintió para que el pequeño demonio naranja abriera el diminuto paquete, a su alrededor los presentes trataban de controlar las risas que le causaba la situación.

Finalmente Mikey se concentró tanto como pudo para evitar que el pequeñísimo paquete se fuera entre los dedos y con las puntas de su otra mano abrió la tapa tan cuidadosamente como pudo. Puso toda su atención en los papelitos que parecían estar doblado una y otra vez con sumo cuidado. Los tomó con delicadeza. Apenas los tuvo desdoblados, todos soltaron múltiples carcajadas

—¡Cupones de descuento para comprar pizzas! ¡Toma eso Rafa, mi regalo es mejor que el tuyo!—gritó con una emoción indescriptible el joven Hamato que en un instante ya se había lanzado a abrazar a una Clarise que lo miró incrédula, pues no podía comprender cómo era posible que estuviera feliz de haber recibido eso. Trató de protestar pero le fue imposible, pues con el fuerte abrazo Mikey le había sacado ya todo el aire, así que las palabras no le salían de la boca, lo que solo causó que las risas fueran más fuertes aun.

Entre carcajada y carcajada a Donnie le pareció ver algo que brillaba entre la pila de cajas vacías. Acercó la mano y de ella sacó la primera tapa que Clarise le arrebató de las manos a su hermanito, la primera que terminó en el piso. Al observarla con cuidado descubrió que en ella había una bolsita plástica pegada con cinta transparente y dentro de la bolsa una cadena y un dije redondo como un anillo en color plateado que brillaba con intensidad

—¡¿Ya vieron?!—anunció con una enorme sonrisa burlona. Esta sería la manera perfecta para cobrarse todas las que la menor de las hermanas le había jugado últimamente. En el instante las risas pararon y todos miraron con atención el curioso objeto y de pronto el silencio fue subsistido por un bullicio burlón que comenzó con Rafael pero Donnie no dudó en secundar.

—Uhhhh—se escuchó en el cásico sonsonete que busca avergonzar a dos enamorados

—¡Que bien guardadito se lo tenían!—Agregó el más alto y de inmediato Clarise se le escabulló a Mikey, le arrebató la tapa al genio, la escondió tras de sí con premura y con la cara completamente roja gritó como si con eso pudiera acallar las expresiones burlescas que ya la habían hecho sonrojar hasta las orejas

—¡No es lo que están insinuando!—unos se miraron a otros un instante y luego volvieron a reír a pulmón abierto por lo graciosa que se veía la gatita blanca con el bochorno a flor de piel—¡No, no es eso, dejen de reírse!—gritó aun más fuerte sin conseguir que las burlas cesaran. Miguel Angel se mantuvo atento y en un descuido arrancó la cinta con todo y bolsita de la tapa de cartón que resguardaba con ansiedad Clarise

—¡Es hermoso!—contrario a todos los demás Mikey no parecía reír, en cambio observaba con ternura y adoración el pequeño objeto, tanto como la bolsa plástica se lo permitía—¿De verdad esto es para mí?—preguntó antes de abrir la bolsita resellable y Clarise, completamente sonrojada, solo atinó a asentir sin decir palabra alguna.

El joven ninja sacó el presente tomando un extremo de la cadena dejando que al final el dije saliera y se bamboleara suavemente frente a su cara. Cuando lo observó con atención se dio cuenta que toda la parte central estaba hecha de un material transparente y dentro guardaba un mechón del más delicado pelaje blanco que él hubiera visto en su vida. De inmediato abrió los ojos de par en par y miro a la minina menor que mantenía la cara agachada, tan avergonzada que quería que se la tragara la tierra. Mike sonrió con algo parecido a la nostalgia, aquella era una mueca que fácilmente podía evocar una tranquilidad, serenidad y paz prácticamente imposible de ver en el impulsivo adolescente.

Aquella curiosa expresión no duró más de un instante, pero fue lo suficiente para que Clarise estuviera la certeza que él sabía lo que ese regalo significaba, miró con asombro que el chico lo guardó en su cinturón en señal de aceptación. Los hermanos mayores seguían riendo a carcajada abierta cuando tres certeros globos de agua les congelaron las risas en la garganta. Jul apenas tuvo tiempo de quitarle de las manos a Donnie la palería del examen antes de terminar completamente empapado y fue ese el preciso instante en que los tres ensopados ninjas miraron a su hermanito con furia

—¡Me las vas a pagar enano!—gritó Rafael, pero el menor ya había arrancado a correr, con lo que ganó suficiente ventaja para que, a pesar de ser perseguido por media guarida, tardó varios minutos en ser atrapado y sometido por sus tres hermanos.

Con los alaridos de clemencia de Mikey de fondo, Jul miraba gratamente sorprendida como una hermosa mirada de ensoñación se remarcaba en la mirada rojiza de su hermana, una que delataba un sentimiento que nunca pensó que pudiera expresarse con tal inocencia y dulzura, y menos aun por parte de aquella egoísta minina que una vez la mantuvo cautiva como si fuera un objetos de su propiedad.

Hoy, en cambio, aparentaba estar dispuesta a darse a sí misma sin titubear con tal de hacer feliz a un chico que no parecía tomarse nada en serio. Aquello la intrigaba un poco, pero al final concluyó que tal vez gracias a ese carácter liviano y libre era que finalmente se habían abierto las cerraduras de aquel corazón sellado por el abandono y celosamente guardado por el miedo a ser herida. Los Hamato de nuevo le habían hecho el mejor de los regalos, poder ver de cerca los cambios mágicos que el amor de una verdadera familia pueden hacer en un corazón solitario y carcomido por el dolor.

…

Junto a su asiento una calmada Morta ya esperaba silenciosa a su aprendiz. La chica trató de aparentar calma y tranquilidad, pero estaba segura de que casi tembló cuando su maestra rompió el silencio para preguntarle a dónde había ido. La jovencita puso la caja negra en la mesa y tomó con prontitud la sopa con la que se llenó la boca. Espero hasta que pudiera pasarse el bocado, con el que casi se atragantó, para dar una respuesta. Probablemente solo quería darse un poco de tiempo para inventar alguna excusa

—Me pareció ver algo extraño, pero al final solo fue un animal—la mirada incrédula de Morta se clavó en ella por un segundo y luego miró la calle a través del cristal. Sonrió y se dirigió a su estudiante con tono tranquilo.

—Sí últimamente nos topamos con muchos de esos ¿No?—hubo un incómodo silencio en el que Laquesis sitió un sudor frio recorrerle la espalda—¿Sabes? Si tú decidieras que quieres retirarte del bajo mundo, yo no me opondría y así podrías olvidarte de todas las reglas. Es decir, puedes dejar este trabajo, después de todo no eres tan conocida y nadie sabe tu nombre real. Tampoco tienes enemigos jurados o alguien que pueda relacionarte con la verdadera tú… podrías ver a quien tú quisieras sin problemas, ser solo una adolescente viviendo su vida en Nueva York—la chica de ojos grises se mantuvo callada, inexpresiva, como si su maestra nunca hubiera dicho nada. Sonrió con aire calmado, dejó el vasito de unicel en la barra y Morta pensó que tal vez le agradecería la cena, solo para después ir detrás de los sueños de cualquier chica de su edad perseguiría

—Sí, tienes razón, podría… si es que quisiera—La mujer abrió grandes sus hermosos ojos azules ante la incredulidad de tal respuesta, por un segundo se preguntó sus oídos no le estarían jugando una broma después de aquella intensa batalla, así que ladeó la cabeza sin dejar de ver ni un segundo a su aprendiz—Iré por unos chocolates—los pasos de Laquesis se alejaron con actitud tranquila mientras su maestra la seguía con la mirada, pues aun se mantenía escéptica de lo que acababa de escuchar. Dejó de observarla unos minutos después cuando comprobó que sus oídos estaban en perfecto estado y lo que había escuchado no había sido producto de su cansancio. Quiso continuar con su cena pero algo llamó su atención, junto a la comida de su estudiante, pudo ver la linda cajita negra con el curioso moño. Sonrió forzadamente y luego sorbió del contenedor de unicel que se encontraba entre sus manos

—Si no lo quieres entonces ¿Por qué aceptas sus regalos?… ¡A veces ni yo te entiendo Laquesis!—masculló la mujer entre sorbo y sorbo para luego resignarse a dejar el tema por la paz, pues algo le decía que no conseguiría que Laquesis aceptar algo tal como que le interesara llevar una vida común, pues al parecer había optado por mentirse incluso a sí misma y siendo así, la insistencia no haría más que arraigar más aquella idea en su cabeza.

…

En el hogar de los Hamato los distintos integrantes de la familia e invitados ya se encontraban listos en sus habitaciones preparándose para descansar, o al menos esa era la idea, porque Donnie se había parado de nuevo frente al pizarrón de investigación a agregar las cosas nuevas que había descubierto de Jul aquella noche gracias a la plática de Clarise.

La situación debió de haber sido una mina de oro para conseguir todos esos datos que le hacía falta recopilar gracias al exaustivo cuestionario que preparó para aquella noche, pero con la actitud posesiva, que repentinamente adquirió Mikey con la menor de las mininas, las cosas fueron más complicadas de lo que pensó.

Al final del día solamente pudo obtener un par de datos que agregó con actitud meticulosa a su compendio. Se recargó en su escritorio para tomar un poco de distancia y ver mejor el conjunto, cuando sus dedos rozaron la caja de los papeles de la prueba y sin poder evitarlo sonrió al tiempo que sus tripas se revolvían unas contra otras trayéndole a la mente el breve abrazo de aquella noche.

De pronto se sorprendió a sí mismo preguntándose como Leo resistía hacer todas esas escenas románticas sin caer mareado ante todas las reacciones que esa chica provocaba con el simple tacto, con la simple mirada, con su respiración calmada, con el rose de sus dedos, fue entonces cuando sacudió la cabeza para sacarte todas esas memoria que le nublaban el juicio y poder concentrarse en lo único que debía importarle en esos momentos: avanzar en sus investigaciones.

Paseo su mirada marrón por las fotos de Cirse y con mucho esfuerzo trató de recordar la tranquilidad que le daban sus blancos brazos al rodearlo con cariño, cerró los ojos para tratar de evocar como la suave caricia de su cabello lo relajaba instantáneamente y cómo su mirada preocupada lo inspiraba, pero sus recuerdos fueron bruscamente asaltados por la mirada verde que le hacía hervir la sangre de rabia, de estrés, de furia y al mismo tiempo de emoción. Se llevó las manos a la cara, con los dedos se talló los parpados para apartar aquel vívido recuerdo que poco a poco parecía volverse más indeleble hasta que una última memoria le hizo estremecer. Como una flecha llegó a su cabeza la broma de Malachi y no pudo evitar detenerse en esa imagen. Cualquiera podría tacharlo de loco, pero por lo estudios de la óptica de Newton que ese color le sentaba mucho más natural a Jul y sus neuronas de pronto pidieron paz, un minuto de tranquilidad para no pensar más en aquello que lo hacía explotar por dentro…

—¡Pero que tonterías estoy pensando! Seguro los ojos violetas me parecerían hermosos hasta en un sándwich de atún—

Tapó el pizarrón para descansar de aquella chica que tanto lo inquietaba y se tumbó en la silla de su escritorio. Hecho la cabeza para atrás y mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el techo tratando de olvidar aquellos expresivos ojos que tanto lo aturdían, otra cosa en color verde llamó su atención: Un muérdago, uno que colgaba ahí justo sobre él. Recordaba a la perfección haberlo puesto ahí solo para terminar pronto y quitarse a su hermanito de encima, ahora le parecía irónico que era el único que quedaba en toda la guarida después de la impulsiva decisión de Leo, pero al mismo tiempo recordar la cara molesta por parte de su líder le hizo reír un poco. Observó de nuevo las fotos de Cirse

—¿Qué rayos me está pasando?—tomo los papeles del escritorio los ojeó y luego volvió a dejarlos de donde los había tomado. Subió los pies al mueble que había resguardado más veces su sueño que su propia cama y trató de no pensar más en nada, pero era difícil, muy difícil pues ya sea por curiosidad, por gratitud, por desconfianza o casi por cualquier sentimiento volvía a pensar en ella y aunque en ese instante se forzaba a cambiar el tema terminaba de nuevo en el mismo punto de partida: Jul. La molesta y al mismo tiempo dulce Jul, la furica pero amable Jul, la impulsiva pero detallista Jul, la Jul que lo hacía olvidar pero no lo dejaba en paz.

Insistió en ver de nuevo la foto de Cirse y se preguntó qué le diría ella, qué opinaría, qué palabras agradables, tranquilas y meditadas le diría para poder borrar de su firmamento la intempestuosa lluvia de estrellas que representaban ese sedoso pelaje negro, cuyo tacto recordaba su piel sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Suspiró sonoramente

—Seguramente dirías que debería de dejar de interponerme entre ellos ¿verdad?—se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza—Seguramente ya te hubieras molestado conmigo—concluyó después de sentir que los dientes ya le habían lacerado un poco la piel y bostezó cansado—Lo siento Cir, soy el peor novio del mundo por hacer cosas con las que tú no estarías de acuerdo solo porque no puedes intervenir, pero creo que ya ni yo puedo detenerme porque no sé bien qué me pasa—

Eso había sido lo más cercano a una confesión que había hecho en meses. Sintió su garganta secarse al tratar de decir algunas palabras que él no se permitiría pronunciar en favor de Jul, que no se atrevía a pensar y aun así le asustaban sin saber cuáles eran…no estaba listo para confesarse algo así a sí mismo.

…

Mientras tanto en el cuarto del genio, lugar en el que se acordó dormirían todas las invitadas, las chicas permanecían sentadas en las colchonetas que habían extendido a lo largo del piso. Abril había cumplido fielmente a su palabra con Donnie de estrechar sus lazos con Jul y conseguir un poco de información de la chica para saber si era confiable, aunque para ella la chica había demostrado muy claramente su aprecio por los diferentes miembros de la familia con los cuidados presentes de aquella noche, pues sin tomar en cuenta el valor económico de ellos, era evidente que cada uno había sido pensado concienzudamente para hacer feliz a su destinatario, especialmente el de Donnie.

No obstante una promesa era una promesa y debido a ello la chica se encargó de organizar uno de esos aburridos juegos donde preguntas cosas de la otra persona y si no quiere responder debe de recibir un castigo, en este caso tomarse de un tirón el contenido de un pequeño baso que después era rellenado de nuevo con un licor transparente, cuyo olor etílico era sumamente evidente.

La gatita negra hasta ahora solo se había negado a contestar dos preguntas: la peor vergüenza que tuvo que pasar en su vida y si tenía interés romántico en alguien. Aun con eso había que admitir que era bastante comprensible que no quisiera contar eso y hasta ahora, a pesar de decir mil cosas de sí misma, como la curiosidad de que ahora odiaba nadar, prefería no tener que leer en voz alta y que su más grande sueño en la vida era poder conservar junto a ella a las personas que amaba; la verdad es que nada la hacía ver ante los ojos de la pelirroja como alguien digno de cuidado, sino todo lo contrario. Le sorprendió la cantidad de cuidados que solía tener para con Donnie sin que él lo supiera, incluso le pareció tierno.

En contraposición Clarise trataba de mantenerse como una tumba, se negaba a contestar a veces las preguntas más simples, como por ejemplo dónde compró el lindo dije que le regaló a Mikey o cual había sido la broma que le jugó el más pequeño de los hermanos cuando estuvieron Donnie y ella en su casa.

Abril por su parte había confesado que cuando dejó de hablarle a las tortugas fue la mujer más feliz del mundo cuando supo que Donnie la seguía, aun cuando aparentó estar molesta. También admitió haber ayudado a ocultarle a Leo las salidas de Rafael a lugares donde se suponía que no debía de ir. Ya bastante entrada la noche la kunoichi terminó por sincerarse con sus acompañantes respecto a cuanto como se sentía en cuanto a la situación que tuvo que atravesar su mejor amigo

—¡Cómo es posible que Dientes Chuecos ni siquiera te deje usar la cama!—comentó burlona Clarise mientras se tomaba de un jalón el contenido cristalino del pequeño baso de vidrio.

—¡Clarise no hagas eso! Se supone que solo debes tomarlo si no contestas las preguntas—advirtió molesta la mayor pero la gatita blanca solo le hizo una mueca chistosa mientras le enseñaba la lengua. Había que admitir que Abril había cumplido bien con su misión. En estos momentos la más grande celadora de Jul estaba ya completamente ebria.

—Es normal, él la extraña mucho—Abril abrazó sus piernas con un aire melancólico—Lo he encontrado varias veces aquí acostado con la almohada en la cara, dice que es lo único que aun conserva un poco de su olor—confesó ella. La mayor pareció triste, acongojada, abrió la boca para decir algo seguramente muy emotivo y en ese instante la gatita blanca se echó a reír

—¿Es en serio? ¡Eso es más raro y patético que he escuchado en mi vida!—No pasó ni medio segundo cuando Jul ya le había arrojado una almohada que le dio de lleno en la cara haciéndola callar

—¿Podrías dejar de burlarte? ¿Qué no tienes ni una pizca de compasión, Clarise? ¿Cómo es posible que no te des cuenta que tiene el corazón completamente destrozado?—la reprendió la mayor casi en un grito y la pelirroja la miró impresionada. Ahí estaba de nuevo: Jul parecía ser bastante condescendiente y cuidadosa con los sentimientos de su mejor amigo, al menos cuando él no estaba presente y no le terminaba de quedar clara la razón. Ellos se gritaban, se insultaban y aun así Jul no parecía poder estar demasiado tiempo molesta con él. Sin embargo a la gatita blanca no podía interesarle menos la tristeza de Donnie y lo demostró arremedó a su hermana en señal de protesta.

—¡Disculpame, pero no soy yo con quien siempre termina peleando, si hay alguien por quien necesita buscar paz aquí, esa eres tú!—de pronto Jul se mordió los labios impotente y casi pareció palidecer. Eso había sido un golpe bajo y Clarise se dio cuenta, a pesar de las copas que ya llevaba encima. De inmediato se llevó las manos a la boca y detrás de ellas un "Lo siento" se escapó con timidez, parecía que la lengua se le había soltado más allá de lo que ella quería. La gatita negra solo la miró con un poco de furia y después le volteó la cara en un ademán entre molestia y tristeza difícil de disimular

—Te agrada ¿verdad?—interrumpió la kunoichi y Jul la miró recelosa—Si no te agradara ni siquiera hubieras prestado atención a su gusto por el coreano—La gatita negra entrecerró los ojos desconfiada

a—Y si me agrada ¿Qué?—Abril asintió y le puso un dedo en la frente

a—Sí, pero yo hubiera jurado que lo odiarías porque él siempre termina…— La gatita negra movió la cabeza para quitarse de encima el dedo de la chica

a—No es su culpa, yo pele con él cundo cuando te rescató del TCRI, es normal que esté a la defensiva—Jul ni siquiera la dejó terminar, era como si no quisiera escuchar más de ese cuento de que siempre terminaban mal

a—Sí…La verdad al principio yo también pensé que tantas peleas le sentarían mal a Donnie, pero la verdad es que desde que te conoce yo lo veo mejor, al menos ha mantenido ocupada su mente en otras cosas. Muchas veces traté de convencerlo de que saliera de su laboratorio, que se dedicara a otra cosa además de aprender coreano pero…—guardó silencio un instante y luego retomó su ritmo con tono vivas volteando a ver directamente los ojos verdes de la gatita que habían empezado a verla con interés—pero desde que te conoce ya no se comporta con un zommbie persiguiendo el pasado. Envido un poco no poder hacer eso por mi mejor amigo, pero supongo que bien merecido lo tengo—Jul parpadeó un par de veces, la pelirroja le sonrió, segura de que tenía su atención—¿Entonces es Leo?—dijo a quemarropa la de ojos azules desconcertando a la gatita negra

—¿Leo?—dijo como tratando de confirmar que había escuchado bien

a—Jul todo me da vueltas—muy apenas se escuchó la voz de Clarise con un sonsonete medio apagado, pero un nuevo comentario de la pelirroja distrajo a Jul de su hermana

—Síp, Leo… he visto que se llevan muy bien y él no suele ser confianzudo así como así—guiño uno de sus ojos azules sobresaltando a la minina negra que parecía completamente incrédula

—¿Ah… no?—la incomodidad se le transparentó por la piel en menos de un instante, pues por alguna razón, que no podía explicar, esas palabras le daba mala espina.

a—July me siento mal!—se quejó de nuevo la menor pero una vez más la pelirroja continuó con el tema, aunque esta vez la minina negra no volteó a verla por observar a su hermana

—No, y además siempre tiene de qué hablar contigo ¿Él y tú…?—

—¡Ay no!—La de ojos verdes mientras que se paraba apresurada y tomaba del brazo a su hermana para llevársela con premura—Lo siento Abril, creo que mi hermana va a vomitar—dijo mientras salía presurosa de la habitación

—¡Si la necesitan hay leche en el refri!—alcanzó a recomendar la humana antes de que la puerta se cerrara con el fuerte tirón que le dio Jul con su cola—Pues sí estaba sorprendida, pero no creo que sea por lo que Donnie cree—se llevó las manos a la nuca y se dejó caer en una de las colchonetas, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de nuevo interrumpió su tren de pensamientos para reclamar su total atención. Un par de ojos verdes enmarcados en una bandana roja se asomaron y ella sonrió—No se supone que debas de estar aquí a esta hora—dijo antes de que el chico entrara cerrando la puerta tras él

—Me debes un favor ¿Recuerdas?—el chico rudo miró la botella vacía que estaba casi a sus pies, se recargó en la puerta recién cerrada y le arrojo su T-phone a la pelirroja

—¿Y qué se supone que haga con esto?—Abril tomó el aparato despreocupadamente mientras curioseaba por las diferentes pantallas

—Quiero una foto—anunció el con un tonito que hizo sentir a la pelirroja escalofríos

—¿Qué tipo de foto?—el chico sonrió y ella lo miró molesta—¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Estas loco o qué?—

—¡Pero que pensamientos tan sucios tienes, Abril!—contestó él mientras comenzaba a reírse, solo quiero una foto tuya usando mi regalo. De su cinturón el chico sacó una pequeña caja que contenía un hermoso broche con pedrería verde. La chica lo golpeó en el brazo a modo de juego en el brazo y luego observo el broche con cuidado

—¡Es precioso!—lo puso en su cabello y luego tomó distancia al tiempo que se quedaba quieta en una posición bastante natural para ella—bien estoy lista—el chico sonrió de medio lado y tomándose su tiempo la inmortalizo en una sencilla pero bonita foto. Al terminar la chica se le acercó para que se la mostrara.

—Creo que quedó bien—Dijo ella y él asintió calladamente

—Yo también tengo algo para ti—Se inclinó para tomar su mochila y de ella sacó un video juego en cuya portada rezaba Fallout 4. El chico miró un poco desconfiado, pero cuando tomó la caja y comprobó que el contenido era justamente lo que dictaba el empaque, la cargó de la cintura y le dio tres vueltas emocionado

—¿Dónde lo conseguiste? ¡Se agotó hace meses!—Rafael comenzó a examinar la contra cara

—Sí, lo compré hace meses—masculló la chica y él la miró interesado

—…Pero… no tiene tanto que tu y yo…—de pronto lo entendió, ella había comprado su regalo aun antes de que le confesara su interés por él y sonrió socarrón—Espera…¿Exactamente hace cuantos meses lo compraste, pelirroja?—preguntó pero ella en lugar de contestar lo empujó para quitarlo de la puerta

—¿Qué piensas quedarte toda la noche preguntando tonterías? Anda vete, no quiero tener que explicarle a Jul lo que haces aquí si regresa, o peor, a alguno de tus hermanos—el chico temperamental le dio un beso rápido en los labios a la pelirroja

—Está bien, me iré pero aun tienes que darme algunas explicaciones. Que descanses O´neall— La chica le sonrió con cariño, como conmovida por un acto tan dulce y encantador como fue ese simple beso

—Rafa… gracias por todo lo de hoy… y tú sabes, lo de los últimos meses. Has sido tan paciente, incluso hoy me has pedido algo tan simple y tierno que casi no puedo creerme que seas tú...—dijo ella sonrojada, él dejó salir una risa medio desganada y salió del cuarto

—No hay de que, además…—Volteó a verla ya con la mano en la manija—…lo que te pedí es muchas cosas pero no tierno ¡Ni te imaginas el uso tan interesante que le daré a esta foto por las noches!—dijo mientras cerraba la puerta que de inmediato sonó con el tremendo golpe que le dio la kunoichi al otro lado

—¡No te atrevas!—la escuchó decir en tono moderado al otro lado, pero en cambio el chico solo puso una silla para atrancar la puerta y que la pelirroja no pudiera quitarle el premio que él consideraba se había ganado a pulso

…

Aun cuando Clarise ya llevaba un buen rato que había sacado el contenido completo de sus tripas Jul no se atrevía a entrar. La llamó un par de veces pero la gatita blanca seguía sin contestar, así que como buena hermana mayor terminó por entrar al fin al baño y ahí estaba ella, perdidamente dormida mientras abrazaba el inodoro. Seguramente el alcohol había hecho de las suyas y simplemente cayó presea del sueño avasallador que le da a todos los que abusan de ese tipo de bebidas. Pensó en despertarla pero después de consultarlo un segundo consigo misma decidió que era hora de que su hermanita enfrentara las consecuencias de dejarse llevar por los juegos de juventud y sus ímpetus.

Salió del baño y caminó por la casa buscando un único objeto: un marcador indeleble, pero por más que buscó le fue imposible encontrar alguno, se detuvo unos segundos pensativa hasta que una idea pasó por su mente, seguramente Donatello debía tener uno en su laboratorio.

—No puedo despertarlo a esta hora solo por eso—se dijo y luego suspiro—Aunque siempre trabaja hasta tarde y no he tenido oportunidad de agradecerle por la noche tan agradable—En el fondo sabía que solo era una tonta excusa para poder verlo a solas y hablar, cosa que no habían podido hacer en toda la noche.

Pasó por la sala aun preguntándose a sí misma qué palabras debía decir cuando se presentara frente a él ¿Podía decirle para qué quería el marcador indeleble? ¿Se acordaría tan siquiera del marcador cuando ya estuviera frente a él? Su mente divagó otro rato hasta que en la sala cayó en cuenta de que estaba ya estaba cerca y aun no había definido ni siquiera como iba a justificar tocar a su puerta tan tarde. Pasó los ojos por el lugar tratando de tranquilizarse. Detuvo la vista en el coqueto regalo que de pronto había aparecido en la base del árbol, uno que tuvo que haber llegado ahí después de que todos se fueran a dormir. Seguramente el maestro Splinter lo colocó ahí para su hijo menor. Eso le recordó que ella también debía de colocar el de Clarise, seguramente lo haría antes de gastarle la jocosa broma que estaba cocinando.

Después de dar un último repaso a su exageradamente elaborado plan para llamar a al santuario de su genio, se dio ánimos por última vez antes de pararse frente a aquella enorme entrada que pocas veces había cruzado. Sus nudillos tocaron con delicadeza y antes de que alguien contestara la puerta se entreabrió un poco, como si solo hubiera estado emparejada

—¿Donatello?—pregunto en voz baja y esperó respuesta—¿P-puedo pasar?—el silencio de la madrugada le respondió de nuevo. Tragó saliva, miró a un lado y a otro pero no había nadie, ni siquiera las sombras nocturnas parecían tener ningún interés en ella. Suspiró con cautela, apoyó la punta de los dedos en la superficie fría del metal desgastado y lo empujó solo un poco. Las bisagras sonaron como quejándose de ser desperezadas a esa hora y de inmediato apartó la mano casi asustada, sin embargo seguía sin recibir respuesta. Colocó con delicadeza su mano en el filo de la puerta y el par de orejitas asomaron a penas. Quería dar oportunidad de que contestara por si él solo estaba ensimismado en su trabajo. Se asomó muy lentamente hasta que ambos ojos, su nariz y sus bigotitos habían pasado sin problema.

Paseó sus ojos por aquel extraño lugar. Pocas veces había estado ahí y siempre por tan poco tiempo, que la imagen la maravilló enseguida. Al fondo, en una especie de frasco enorme guardaba algo parecido a un esquema de los órganos internos. Más a la derecha descansaba un encantador robot con forma de tortuga. Al otro extremo se encontraban aquellos extraños recipientes de vidrio que Donnie siempre usaba en sus experimentos y la camilla seguía en el mismo lugar de siempre.

Para ella ese era un lugar misterioso, casi mágico, donde un sinfín de cosas que no comprendía pasaban todos los días. Dio el segundo paso y al fin pudo verlo, profundamente dormido en esa curiosa silla. Llamó un segundo su atención el coqueto muérdago que colgaba justo sobre su cabeza y una risita traviesa se le escapó de los labios. Había ido buscando un plumón indeleble pero de pronto se le antojaba llevarse algo distinto.

El escritorio estaba completamente desordenado, pero sus pies estaban acomodados cuidadosamente en el único espacio que seguía libre. La chica sonrió y negó con la cabeza lentamente mostrando su desapruebo a esa extraña costumbre de dormir en una silla. Cuidando no hacer demasiado ruido, caminó hasta la cama para tomar la cobija que parecía doblada con prisa y se acercó a él sin dejar de mirarlo

—¿Por qué nunca puedes dormir en la cama como todos?—preguntó con ese tono dulzón que utilizaba cada vez que se preocupaba por él, extendió la manta y lo arropó con cuidado, asegurándose de que el frio no podría hacer presa de él durante el resto de la noche. Su recompensa fue escuchar al esbelto muchacho emitir ese curioso ruidito que solía hacer mientras respiraba profundamente, algo que inevitablemente la hacía derretirse de ternura.

Pasó los dedos por su mejilla y luego por su mentón como consultando consigo misma si debía hacer aquello a lo que estaba tentada. Miró de nuevo el muérdago, a un lado y al otro, como si estuviera cerciorándose de que nadie estuviera viendo desde alguno de los rincones. Se acercó con lentitud a sus labios pero en el último segundo se desvió para depositar un casto beso en su frente. Se acobardó, lo sabía, pero aún así, estando tan cerca de él, mirando esos tentadores labios entre abiertos la tentación fue demasiada y terminó por juntar sus labios con los de el en un roce suave, lento y delicado. Lo suficiente para hacerla sentir correr aquella corriente eléctrica por su espalda, aquella sensación que tanto le gustaba y extrañaba. Se retiró con cuidado de él y esperó un segundo para asegurarse de no haberlo despertado. Al darse cuenta que seguía con los ojos bien cerrados, solo sonrió tomó el primer marcador que encontró en la mesa y se encaminó a colocar el regalo sorpresa para su hermana. Ya iba a mitad de camino cuando de pronto escuchó su voz detrás de ella

—¿Cir?—Distinguió el tono adormilado, pero aun así su corazón se detuvo un instante. Se volvió a verlo pero afortunadamente el chico solo se reacomodó en la silla para seguir durmiendo. Después de unos segundos de nuevo el arrullo de su respiración profunda le dio suficiente tranquilidad como para poder salir de ahí solo con un leve temblor en las piernas, que le advertía que se había arriesgado demasiado, aunque siendo sincera consigo misma, sabía que no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

…

Le sonrió como solía hacerlo siempre, cerró aquellos curiosos ojos violetas, aspiró el perfume de las flores de Sakura y él solo le quitó uno de aquellos delicados pétalos que había caído traviesamente en su frente

—¿Sabes que es lo que me gusta de ti?—preguntó ella aun recostada en el verde pasto, sin abrir los ojos

—No—confesó el chico para después soplar y hacer volar el pequeño objeto rosa

—Todo—contestó ella sin vacilar y el chico se sonrojo—Tu voz, tu forma de caminar, el olor de tu piel, la forma en la que hablas y la manera que roncas cuando estas profundamente dormido—La chica abrió los ojos—incluso amo lo distraído que eres para notar las cosas que están justo frente a ti—la chica lo sujetó del porta armas y lo atrajo a ella suavemente hasta que el contacto de sus bocas fue inevitable.

Se sintió feliz, feliz como no había estado desde hacía mucho, aun cuando aquel beso no fue como todos los de su princesa. Cirse siempre impregnó ese toque calmado y tranquilo en cada pequeño detalle de su vida, con lo que conseguía que el mundo entero pareciera ir en cámara lenta cuando estaba a su lado, pero aquella vez sus labios parecían distintos, era como si alguien los hubiera espolvoreado con una delgada capa de sensualidad que nunca sintió antes, una que lejos de desagradarle le parecía peligrosamente adictiva. Su princesa se apartó un momento

—Abre los ojos Donnie o puedo cansarme de espera a que te fijes en mi—dijo para luego volverlo a besar más embriagadoramente que antes. Aquellos besos quemaban cada idea, cada pregunta que quería formular, cada neurona en su cabeza, pero de alguna manera no le importaba. Estaba acostumbrado a vivir la tranquilidad total a su lado, sin embargo esta vez, a pesar de sentir su alma en paz, cada fibra de su ser parecía arder en ansiedad al pedir un poco más de aquellos labios, de aquellas manos, de su piel, de toda ella. Él mismo deseo una y mil veces que aquel momento se extendiera por la eternidad, así el precio a pagar fuera toda su cordura, no quería que aquello terminara, rogaba porque no lo dejara otra vez. Sintió sus tersas manos acariciar su rostro con tanto cuidado que le daba miedo no darse cuando se alejaran

—Quédate—rogó él entre beso y beso—por favor quédate conmigo—pudo notar como aquellos bellos labios sonreían

—¿Y con quien crees que estoy, genio?—respondió con el tono angelical que tanto le gustaba, pero aun así la respuesta no le fue suficiente. Él la miró reflejando la tremenda añoranza que le carcomía el interior

—¿Entonces por qué te extraño tanto?—le acarició el cabello a la chica que se encogió de hombros y le delineó los labios con el dedo índice

—Porque tú eres de los que solo cree en lo que puede ver…—la chica lo besó en la mejilla—…y los ojos son fáciles de engañar—lo besó una vez más pero esta vez el contacto duró menos de un suspiro y al abrir los ojos se encontró de nuevo en esa solitaria realidad. Se quedó un minuto quieto, tratando de ordenar su cabeza hasta que lo comprendió, todo había sido un sueño, un hermoso pero inalcanzable sueño. Exhaló cansado mientras miraba de nuevo el muérdago sobre su cabeza, sonrió con pesar, creyendo adivinar la razón por la que su cerebro maquinó aquel hermoso embuste. Bostezó y al cubrirse la boca con la mano sintió el cosquilleo de aquellos agradables besos.

—Ojalá pudiera soñar algo así todos los días—se enderezó completamente dispuesto a irse a dormir a la cama cuando cayó en cuenta de que alguien lo había cubierto con la misma cobija que él solía doblar cada mañana, miró la puerta entre abierta. Saltó de su asiento y corrió para asomarse la sala obscura y vacía, se reprendió internamente por haber creído que sería posible que ella estuviera ahí. Estaba ya por cerrar la puerta de nuevo cuando escuchó un ruidito al otro lado del sillón y sin pensarlo dos veces salió disparado hasta ahí

—¿Cirse?—preguntó de manera estrepitosa y una aterrada Jul saltó hacia atrás en completo pánico. En la mano tenía una paquete envuelto en una bolsa de plástico y lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Era evidente que acababa de asustarla, sin embargo no pudo ocultar su decepción al encontrarse con ella y no con su princesa—Lo siento, pensé que era alguien más—dijo con desencanto y la chica lo miró un par de segundos aun desconcertada—Perdón, es solo que…—se detuvo un minuto a pensarlo, no podía contarle que creyó que su novia muerta había regresado del más allá a besarlo o pensaría que había perdido algunos tornillos—No, nada, no importa ¿Estas bien?— El genio se acercó para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, le extendió la mano que ella tomó un poco desencantada. Ella juraba que nunca volvería a escucharlo llamarla Cirse y aunque al fin lo había oído de nuevo, al final esto solo resultó desgarrador

—¿Pensaste que era tu prometida?—él sonrió apenado y aunque no contestó la chica no necesitó más para confirmar sus sospechas. Para la gatita negra aquello fue tan claro como haberlo leído en su rostro: Donnie estaba decepcionado de haberla encontrado a ella y no a la dulce princesa de sus sueños. Tal vez no debería, pero al final no pudo evitar sentir como esto le rompía la poca esperanza que le quedaba. Bajó la vista completamente dolida y trató de ocultar lo más posible las heridas de su alma, no que el chico en ese momento se diera cuenta de algo, su cerebro aun estaba en ese límite entre el sueño y la realidad.

—Perdón es que todavía estaba medio dormido—Extendió una sonrisa conciliadora a la chica que solo le respondió con una breve mirada de desencanto

—No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo venía por algo así que me voy a dormir—

—¿Algo?—preguntó curioso el genio y ella sacó de la austera bolsa negra un paquete envuelto en papel decorado con brillantes colores y un enorme moño

—Es para mi hermana—Donnie la miró sorprendido y luego asintió

—Entiendo, el maestro Splinter también le hace un regalo así a Mikey cada año, no pensé que tú…—se detuvo un momento porque al fin había notado esa expresión de inconformidad en su rostro, acompañado por una mirada triste y melancólica que lo hacía estremecer

—¿Qué? ¿Pudiera ser tierna, considerada o detallista?—interrumpió ella cortante al tiempo que jalaba su brazo para soltarse de las manos de Donnie quien de inmediato salió de su estupor

—No, me refiero a que no pensé que estarías todavía despierta a esta hora ¿Estas enojada? ¿Hice algo malo?—Jul ya había empezado a caminar y él la siguió con un poco de insistencia. Jul se volvió a mirarlo y observó la confusión en sus ojos. El genio no parecía comprender la razón de sus desplantes y peor, parecía sinceramente preocupado por ello. Jul comprendió entonces que sin importar que tan molesta, celosa y muerta de rabia, pudiera estar, él no tenía la culpa, lo que era peor, ella ni siquiera debería de tener razones porque ni siquiera estaba pensando en otra chica, estaba pensando en ella y solo en ella sin importar que tan distinta fuera ahora. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, le miró con aire conciliador y se mordió un segundo los labios.

—Disculpa, es solo que estoy cansada, un me falta dejar esto en el árbol y todavía tengo que aguantar las tonterías de Clarise—La chica se cruzó de brazos

—¿Te hizo algo tu hermana?—el joven la tomó de la mano y la dirigió al amplio sofá

—Nada, realmente no me hizo nada, es solo que se emborrachó y ahora…—

—¿Se emborrachó? ¿Pero cómo? ¿No se habían ido a dormir a mi cuarto hace ya un buen rato? ¿Cómo rayos consiguieron meter una botella de alcohol a mi casa?—el asombro no cabía en los hermosos ojos marrón pero al darse cuenta que Jul parecía demasiado desgastada como para dar más explicaciones o discutir mejor guardó silencio y esperó con paciencia sus palabras

—Es una larga historia, una normal y decepcionante historia… como yo—se veía cansada y desanimada, como si el torbellino intempestuoso de su personalidad de pronto se hubiera vuelto un viento manso y frío, lleno de añoranza, como el viento del otoño que mese las hojas caídas llenando de sentimientos ocres el corazón de las personas, de un remanso previo a la melancolía del fin de un ciclo, previo a esas despedidas que se llevan consigo la vida misma. La chica encogió las piernas y las abrazó para poder recargar el mentón en las rodillas, como siempre que se sentía derrotada.

—Pero tú no eres decepcionante—los ojitos verdes no lo miraron, al contario, se cerraron como si algo hubiera dolido mucho. Se veía tan serena, dulce y frágil que casi no parecía la misma que le gritaba un sinfín de properios—Alguien decepcionante no hubiera defendido a mi hermanito—tomó su mentón y la hizo mirarlo—ni hubiera escapado de una nave fantasma—se acercó un poco más—O sabría tantos idiomas—ella se mordió los labios al tiempo que dirigía sus hermosos ojos para ver al piso—O estudiaría tan duro para aprobar un examen—De pronto ella lo miró con sorpresa y fue justo el momento en que el genio se dio cuenta que acababa de hablar de más. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca como si con eso pudiera borrar las palabras que se le escaparon pero fue imposible, para Jul era más que obvio que él estaba enterado de su esfuerzo por pasar trigonometría, un secreto que solo le confió a una persona

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Leo te lo dijo?—El viento dulce y frágil de pronto se volvió de nuevo el torbellino que arrasaba todo a su paso y evidentemente ahora su objetivo era aquel larguirucho chico que la miraba con la culpa en la cara

—No… yo… yo—Hizo una expresión como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado con un bate en la cabeza y luego exhaló fuerte, era obvio que había metido la pata y tenía que aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos—Por favor no te enojes, él no me dijo, no es su culpa—La tomó de ambas manos como queriendo evitar que se fuera antes de que pudiera decirle todo—Tenía curiosidad y le quité a Leo una de las hojas que le diste—confesó al fin y ella lo miró como si aun no se lo creyera—Y me sentí horrible cuando me enteré de que tú no querías que supiera. Nunca debí de haber dicho todo eso en el TCRI—la atrajo un poco más hacia él—Entre tantas personas en el mundo, tú eres una de las que no podría considerar tonta y lamento si te hice creer que sí—la miró con esos ojitos preocupados y en menos de un segundo la expresión de ella cambió. No sabía bien a bien como actuar, así que solo asintió

—¿Desde cuando lo sabías?—preguntó con tono tímido

a—Desde que empezaste con los ángulos de elevación—La gatita lo miró un momento horrorizada y luego se soltó para poder taparse la cara con las manos, estaba increíblemente avergonzada

a—¡Pero eso fue casi desde el principio! ¡Esto es tan humillante!—Comenzó a negar una y otra vez aun con el rostro cubierto y Donnie no pudo evitar echarse a reír, se veía increíblemente tierna.

a—Jul no tienes por qué esconderte, creo que es genial que quieras seguir estudiando aun cuando no puedas poner un pie en una escuela—logró retirar una de las manos que cubrían el delicado rostro y cuando ella al fin abrió uno de sus ojos para verlo él le regaló una de esas sonrisas dulces que no mostraba con tanta frecuencia

a—Debes de pensar que soy una exagerada—la chica al fin dejó de cubrirse la cara y se acomodó de nuevo en el sofá

a—No, sé que yo mismo me lo busqué—se miraron un segundo, luego la chica tomó el regalo y se puso de pie

a—Iré a dejar esto al árbol y luego me iré a dormir, tal vez tu deberías de hacer lo mismo—de pronto el sonido del marcador que cayó al piso los distrajo

—¿Este no es…?—el chico lo tomó y lo examinó un segundo

—Perdón, lo tomé de tu escritorio sin permiso porque no quise despertarte. Quería jugarle una broma a Clarise, pero creo que ya fueron demasiadas emociones para un día y con dejarla dormir en el piso del baño me parece ya suficiente castigo—Jul puso el paquetito junto al de Mikey

—Espera ¿tú hermana está dormida en el piso del baño?—preguntó con un toque de pícaro el genio y la gatita solo asintió. Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en los labios del chico genio—Sabes de pronto se me fue el sueño y acabo de recordar que tengo otros como ese, pero de colores ¿No te gustaría..?—la chica comenzó a reír

—¿Es una cita entonces?—la minina le extendió la mano en forma exagerada y él la tomó mientras asentía, para luego partir juntos a concretar su juguetona venganza, una que ambos necesitaban.

Al día siguiente nadie soportaba la risa de ver a Clarise completamente pintada, no solo de la cara, las manos, las piernas, los brazos, los pies y hasta las orejas tenían dibujos chistosos, memes y hasta pequeñas historietas donde se burlaban de los gatos, la mayoría de ellas en su espalda. Nadie se adjudicó el atentado a su pelaje, pero ella juraba que había sido Mikey, después de todo solo él podría ser tan bromista.

Mientras todos reían Jul y Donnie se miraban ocasionalmente con complicidad, parecía que al fin tenían un secreto que compartir

...

_Bueno pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, debo de admitir que a mi me pareció dulce como pocos y aunque las principales problemáticas de la historia no avanzaron tanto, pero aun así espero que le hayan agarrado el gusto. También debo decir que esta no era la totalidad de lo que tenía preparado para esta publicación, pero considerando que ya es bastante aplio, no quería atosigarlos con una actualización tan larga. Un dato más es que he decidido iniciar mi propia página con mis textos, no solo de Tortugas Ninja, sino también de cosas completamente de mi autoría, ojalá pronto pueda ponerles un link o decirles como llegar por si a alguno le interesa. Chicas y chicos los dejo pero no sin antes agradecerles de nuevo que lean esta humilde historia que hago con mucho cariño para ustedes. Si les es posible envíenme sus comentarios, saben que siempre serán bien recibidos los abrazos, cachetadas virtuales o cualquier cosa que me quieran mandar, porque mis lectores son el motor para continuar cada nueva hoja de Ojos violetas, una historia 100% para ustedes._


	33. EL ESPECTACULO DEBE CONTINUAR CAP 33

_¡Bienvenidos de nuevo a otro capítulo de Ojos Violetas! Ya vamos en el capítulo 33 y estoy muy emocionada porque esta historia ya casi llega al puesto número 7 de favoritos. Me encantaría pasarla a idioma inglés, pero desafortunadamente no lo domino, así que aprovecho este espacio para solicitar que si alguien pudiera ayudarme con esto se lo agradecería mucho, además puedo ofrecer el hacerle llegar antes que a nadie los nuevos capítulos, o bien podemos negociar si quisiera alguna remuneración, no puedo ofrecer mucho pero se puede platicar._

_En esta ocasión estoy festejando mi cumpleaños y me pareció muy apropiado porque este ha sido uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Espero que a ustedes también les guste. Bien pues paso a los saluditos, respuestas y comentarios:_

_TsukihimePrincess: Me alegra muchísimo que te gustara la escena de la cena de navidad, la verdad la escribí mil veces porque no le daba el estilo que yo quería, hasta que al final me pareció aceptable el resultado, pero con lo que de verdad me esmeré más fue con la pelea de Morta y Garra de Tigre. No quería que aquello quedar a deslucido por otras peleas, porque se supone que son los dos mejores asesinos del mundo y que cualquiera de los dos fuera vencido fácilmente no estaría padre. Este capítulo no tiene batallas pero sí mucha emoción, así que esperaré con ansias saber tu opinión n_n_

_Juss: Muchas gracias por darme el honor de que mi fanfic fuera el primero en el que comentaras, no puedo ni describirte lo alagada que me siento. No estoy segura en que parte vas, a mí me parece que comentaste en el capítulo 1 pero supongo que vas más adelante. Es un hecho que terminaré esta historia aunque me lleve mucho tiempo. Incluso, me atrevo a decir que estamos entrando a la recta final, pero sí se alargó mucho más de lo que pensaba. Es el proyecto más largo que he hecho y por mucho. Ojalá después reciba más comentarios tuyos para saber cómo te ha parecido la historia y cualquier crítica o duda, es bien recibido. Mil gracias por tus palabras_

_L.M. Burton: Pues sí, Donnie es inteligente, pero distraído, mientras que Leonardo tiene mucha más astucia y sabiduría, por lo que el líder se ha dado cuenta de muchas más cosas que su hermano menor, no obstante el genio también tiene sus métodos, así que habrá que ver cuánto tiempo logra engañarlo Jul. Me da mucho gusto recibir tus mensajes, por un momento pensé que ya no te volvería a leer y que habías dejado la historia con eso de que tardaba tanto en actualizar, no obstante fui muy feliz al leerte de nuevo. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar_

_leirbag7: Una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar. De pronto me jalaron para varios proyectos y me quedé con el tiempo saturado sin poder dedicarle demasiado tiempo a escribir, pero precisamente por ello terminé por cancelar algunos. Simplemente no puedo alejarme de las letras demasiado tiempo porque las extraño. En cuanto a dejar esta historia inconclusa, no debes preocuparte, darle un fin es uno de esos propósitos en mi vida. Debo admitir que este ha sido el texto más largo que he hecho y a veces me impresiona el haberle dedicado tanto a una sola historia, pero la verdad me ha gustado mucho y la he disfrutado enormemente. Precisamente por ello he decidido dedicarme de manera un poco más profesional a esto de escribir, pulir un poco más mi técnica y trabajar en proyectos que ya pueda enviar a editoriales. También por ello quiero pasar mi fanfic al inglés, para competir en las ligas mayores y no quedarme solo donde estoy. Me siento nerviosa_

_He de decir que le dediqué bastante a la pelea entre Garra de Tigre y Morta, porque el mutante tiene muy buena reputación en la serie y poner a una humana que le diera pelea me parecía complicado, no quería que el personaje se viera como la clásica OC que todo lo puede y viene a patearle el trasero a personajes épicos, como lo es Garra de Tigre, pero sí le había cortado la cola, era porque tenía habilidad, no quería que fuera una Mary Su._

_En cuanto a lo de confundir a la pelirroja, tienes toda la razón, porque aunque ya no piensan que es la hija de Hamato Yoshi, jamás cayeron en cuenta de esas características más que evidentes, mi fallo completamente. Aun Laquesis pudo haberse confundido la primera vez por estar demasiado obscuro, pero es poco creíble, te concedo completamente el punto y será algo que cambiaré en alguna revisión n_n_

_Sí, lo admito, terminar un especial de navidad tan tarde era algo que ya me temía a como veía las tendencias. Especialmente porque comenzó de por sí tarde. Contestando a tu pregunta, te recuerdo que mi historia se sitúa en algún momento de la segunda temporada, así que el Sr. O'neal en estos momentos debe de estar cazando insectos por algún lado, convertido en un adorable murciélago mutante. Sé perfectamente que para cuando llegó el invierno en la segunda temporada era porque ya estaba por iniciar la invasión Krang y el padre de Abril ya había sido transformado, pero cuando inicié el segundo arco de esta historia fui muy consciente de que ya no podría cuidar mantener la coherencia entre esta historia y el mundo original de Las Tortugas. Admito que eso es uno de los puntos negativos de Ojos Violetas o también áreas de oportunidad para futuras revisiones._

_Te agradezco todas tus observaciones y comentarios, sabes que los valoro mucho, especialmente aquellos que me dicen las cosas que puedo mejorar o los que tienen que ver con las peleas, porque es algo en lo que no muchos se fijan n_n. Espero con ansias tus comentarios de este capítulo, hasta pronto amigo._

_Zafira A. V: No sabía que te gustara el Yaoi, debo de decir que no es uno de los géneros que mis lectores busquen mucho, pero a mí me ha tocado leer muy buenas historias de este género, entre ellas he leído todas las de Miss GRavedad, mi escritora favorita de fanfics, las de Chinik también son muy buenas. Si eres fan del género y de Las Tortugas Ninjas, no puedes dejar de leerlas, son geniales. Me da mucho gusto poder volver a leer tus comentarios, por un momento pensé que ya no regresarías, pero me da mucho gusto saber que no es así. Espero que este capítulo llene tus expectativas, en uno de los que más me ha gustado_

_Bueno chicos y chicas, sin más que decir, aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy._

…

**EL ESPECTÁCULO DEBE CONTINUAR**

…

Recuperarse de sus heridas había implicado mucho descanso y tratamientos que a veces resultaban dolorosos o molestos, pero sabía a la perfección que no podía darse el lujo de tener secuelas de aquel encuentro.

Además de todo estaba extrañamente conmovida con el trabajo de su aprendiz, quien la atendió con constancia y dedicación, sin apartarse de su lado ni un momento. Pese a que podía notar la frustración en los ojos grises por salir y enterarse de lo que pasaba más allá de aquella estrecha ventana la chica se mantuvo atenta a sus necesidades y eso era adorable, aunque un poco incómodo.

Laquesis siempre fue así, quería ir lejos y era difícil mantener su espíritu tranquilo, por eso veía con más extrañeza toda esta situación, pero de entre todo esto aquel obsequio resultaba ser lo más peculiar a media que pasaban los días. Lo revisó un par de vece solo para cerciorarse de que el interior seguía tan placido como siempre, era como si quisiera mantenerlo intacto, pero eso le parecía inaudito considerando la actitud que la impulsiva chica siempre tenía.

Bien sabía que su aprendiz no gustaba de guardar baratijas ni recuerdos de absolutamente ningún lugar o persona que conoció en el pasado. No obstante esa metódica indiferencia, que se esforzaba por mostrar al paquete de envoltorio negro y curioso moño, le parecía bastante divertida. Su niña adoptiva había crecido demasiado rápido y ahora no estaba segura de como marcharían las cosas, pero tampoco tendría que preocuparse por ello hasta que no encontrara a Cirse, o al menos era lo que ella quería… demasiadas adolescentes en su vida en muy poco tiempo, seguro esto sería un caos.

Le hubiera gustado pensar un poco más en esto, tener tiempo de consultarse a sí misma qué haría si es que las únicas dos personas en su vida no se llevaban bien, pero la voz suave de su aprendiz irrumpió en sus meditaciones.

—Hablé con nuestro contacto y me dijo que ya no falta mucho para tener listo nuestro encargo ¿Estas segura de querer seguir con el plan como estas ahora?—Laquesis la miró con esa expresión desolada que tenía el día que la conoció y que Morta tanto detestaba. La asesina de largos cabellos largos se incorporó para sentarse en la cama, hizo una ligera mueca de dolor pero aun así continuó. Tomó la tetera que descansaba sobre la cómoda junto a la cama y se sirvió un poco de té en una de esas tazas pequeñas, tan pequeñas que eran casi risibles.

—No es para tanto, además solo será una misión de reconocimiento, no espero que tengamos que enfrentarnos a nada. Colocaremos unas cuantas cámaras en los alrededores y mediremos la situación, después de eso ya tomaré la medidas pertinentes—aclaró Morta para después llevarse a los labios la frágil tacita y su alumna la miró molesta

—No deberías de pedirme que siga reglas que tú misma rompes: No salir mal herido a misiones ¿recuerdas? Era una de las primeras—La chica de ojos grises dejó la charola de comida junto a la cama que ocupaba su maestra. Los ojos azules se cerraron para tratar de calmar la situación y controlarse a sí misma. Dejó la cálida bebida junto a la charola y suspiró con pesar, como si esta fuera una conversación tediosa para ella

—No hay tiempo—contestó la mujer y la chica solo volteó a verla un minuto con desapruebo

—Han pasado 15 años ¿Qué tanta diferencia serían un par de meses?— su maestra guardó silencio pero no necesitó respuesta, era bastante obvio para ella que lo que le preocupaba era que su querida hijita se enfrentara a esa cosa—Está bien, tú mandas, solo te advierto que no permitiré que vuelvas a tratar de sacarme de la acción—la jovencita salió del cuarto dando un portazo, estaba molesta y Morta aun no terminaba de asombrarse por la manera en que aquella chica que siempre creyó conocer tan bien había empezado a cambiar: mostrarse molestia ante el abandono, guardar regalos, albergar compasión y apego en su corazón… todo eso era nuevo y entendía qué estaba causando el cambio, pero no terminaba de gustarle. Miró de nuevo la cajita y se preguntó si tendría que hablar con ese escueto chico o si tendría que desaparecerlo para asegurarse que su aprendiz estuviera bien.

—Estúpida adolescencia—dijo la asesina y luego se acomodó de nuevo en la cama recordando que por una decisión que tomó en esa época era que ahora estaba en cama convaleciente

…

Todas las sesiones de la obra hasta ahora se habían llevado a cabo como se tenía planeado. La minina negra procuraba distraerse en las escenas en las que Donnie aparecía con la pelirroja, a veces salía del lugar, otras leía insistentemente el libreto y en algunas tantas platicaba animosamente con Leonardo, lo que provocaba que el genio mágicamente hiciera mucho mejor su papel de villano.

El ninja de bandana morada en cambio, miraba fijamente a la jovencita cuando compartía el escenario con su hermano mayor, se había aprendido ya los diálogos al punto que podría corregirlos si quisiera. Gracias a las habilidades de Malachi ahora Leo parecía poder decir todos los diálogos melosos con mayor facilidad aun cuando Jul siempre parecía incómoda y un poco distante.

Sin importar cuantas veces los viera Donnie no podía evitar que la sangre le hirviera cada vez que la gatita terminaba en brazos del líder y comprendía perfectamente que esto estaba excediendo los límites razonables, sin embargo no podía evitarlo.

Todo esto de la obra lo estaba quemando por dentro, pero aun así no podía evitar mirar. Se justificaba diciéndose a sí mismo que solo buscaba más pistas de quien fue la felina negra, pero su razón salía por la puerta apenas los ojos de Leo la recorrían con cariño. Estaba a punto de morir de cólera y esos dos cada día ensayaban más tiempo y al menos el líder parecía más cómodo con su "actuación". Aun cuando el corazón del genio rogaba por piedad que no mirará todos los ensayos, siempre terminaba ahí, observando. Poco importaba que cada ocasión que Leo se acercaba a Jul, ella tragara saliva notoriamente y lo alejara con sutileza cuando debía de supuestamente corresponder a los fingidos sentimientos del de azul. Donnie los miraba casi sin pestañar y se decía a sí mismo que todo era por un bien mayor y aun cuando ocasionalmente pudo ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Clarise simplemente no podía controlarse y volvía a mirar. De pronto parecía casi masoquista

La gatita blanca era astuta y había acomodado las cosas de tal manera que maximizaba el tiempo que los mayores pasaban juntos, restregándole al genio las escenas en la cara, lo miraba retorcerse de desesperación, morderse los labios con tal de contenerse pero aun así no cedía ¡Ese tonto de Dientes Chuecos no cedía! Tal vez toda la culpa era de su hermanita porque nunca podía disimular del todo que en realidad el líder no era quien tenía su corazón, pero ese tonto niño genio no cedía.

Además de todo cuando la pareja fingida trataba de bailar lentamente aquella romántica pieza Jul no podían evitar tratar de mantener una distancia cortes y prudente, ya que de otra manera tropezaban continuamente con el otro, llegando al punto en que el de ojos azules ya había pisado varias veces a la gatita negra tratando de cumplir con las exigencias que el menor de las cuatro tortugas hacía desde su silla de ruedas para tratar de que esa pareja dejara de verse tan mediocre.

Jul no tenían ningún inconveniente en saludar amigablemente al líder, compartir sonrisas y actitudes cordiales fuera del escenario, pero era algo muy distinto fingir algo que no sentía, porque al parecer el tener cerca a su verdadero amor no la dejaba creerse que ese chico junto a ella pudiera ser realmente su Donnie, así que pronunciar aquellas comprometedoras palabras cada vez fue más difícil, incluso más difícil que pasar el último nivel de los juegos de arcadia.

—Chicos esa es la pareja menos romántica que he visto en mi vida ¡Dejen de actuar como si el otro fuera a pegarles algo!—Ordenó el pecoso director en tono jocoso mientras la chica de falsos ojos verdes suspiraba decepcionada al darse cuenta que sus titubeos de nuevo habían arruinado los esfuerzos del líder por hacer de aquella declaración velada algo creíble, sin embargo Leo atinó a sonreírle tranquilamente anticipándose a los sentimientos incómodos que siempre se le trasparentaban a Jul en momentos así.

—Solo tranquilízate, no me sentiré ofendido o algo así, no te esfuerces por ser consciente de que estás conmigo—sugirió el mayor y ella asintió cortés mente, pero le resultaba simplemente imposible seguir su consejo, después de todo al único joven con el que podría actuar como Mikey quería, estaba sentado a algunos metros mirándola con esa expresión molesta y ella seguía sin saber lo que había hecho ahora para hacerlo enojar

—Prometo que me esforzaré más—Los ojos verdes recorrieron el techo como tratando de quitarse de la cabeza aquella imagen que le oprimía el corazón, como era posible que después de tanto sus momentos de paz y llevarse bien pudieran contarse con los dedos de las manos… y eso que ahora tenía menos dedos.

—¿Es muy distinto a mí?—con esto el joven de azul al fin se ganó el interés de esos expresivos ojos que se separaron del techo con sobresalto

—¿A qué te refieres?—Jul fingió no entender las palabras del de azul y este se hecho a reír

—¡Sabes a qué me refiero! Pregunto que si la persona que te interesa es tan distinto a mí, porque es la única manera en la que se me ocurre que ni las habilidades de Malachi te haga más fácil todo esto—la gatita ahora dejó escapar su mirada al piso tratando de esconder su incomodidad ante tal cuestionamiento, pero sobre todo para no tener que responder algo que tal vez pocos comprenderían ¿Cómo explicar que eran cosas tan pequeñas las que saboteaban el plan del hermanito menor de los Hamato? Cosas simples pero que para ella lo eran todo, de pronto se le escapo una risita nervosa al solo pensar que Leo fuera quien descubriera de quien estaba enamorada—Ya veo, así que es eso—

—No te molestes conmigo, no es que tengas algo de malo, es solo que…—

—No digas más, también me pasa con cierta frecuencia—confesó el chico y la minina lo miró curiosa—Ella no se parece a ti, tal vez todo sería más fácil si compartiera algunas de tus cualidades, como la honestidad, pero supongo así no sería ella—Jul entrecerró los ojos tratando de descifrar a quien se refería el líder.

—No pensé que las chicas maliciosas fueran tu tipo—Leo sonrió nervioso

—No es que ella sea mala, solo está un poco confundida…—dio una de esas vueltas estilo vals

—¿Confundida? ¿A qué te refieres con confundida?—

—Es solo que ella cree que Sensei hizo algo que realmente no hizo, algo cruel—mencionó con tono inconforme

—Supongo que no debe conocer mucho a tu padre—el líder guardó silencio y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro como si quisiera asentir pero sin sentir que eso fuera correcto del todo

—Ya traté todo. He intentado aclarar las cosas con ella de mil formas, pero todo ha sido inútil y se me están acabando las ideas. No sé cómo quitarle de la cabeza esa mentira de que mi maestro la separó de su madre. Sigue viéndolo como un villano y no sé qué hacer. Es tan testaruda… ¡Incluso le dije ya que es su padre, pero solo se rio como si fuera lo más absurdo del mundo! A veces se comporta como una niña—De pronto Jul paró en seco y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos

—¿Splinter tiene una hija? ¿O sea que… que ustedes… tienen… tienen una hermana?—Aun cuando Cirse le había entregado como obsequio a Hamato Yoshi aquel libro que hablaba de su clan, nunca tuvo el cuidado de leerlo a detalle, así que la noticia le cayó completamente de sorpresa y le costaba trabajo procesarla. Por su parte Leo se mordió los labios ¿Cómo se le había escapado decirle eso último? Se lamentó en silencio porque bien sabía que después de descubrir aquello, era obvio que no tardaría en llegar a la conclusión de que…

—¡Chicos si no se mueven no es un baile!—le advirtió Mike y en el acto la chica dio un respigo que la hizo salir de su sorpresa y trato de seguir con toda la naturalidad que pudo aparentar, es decir, ninguna. La gatita negra aun parecía estar procesando las cosas hasta que de pronto en su rostro una expresión de auténtica incredulidad apareció y dijo en un tono alterado

—Espera…¿Estás… enamorado de tu..?— De pronto Leo le dio una vuelta brusca que hizo que dejara la frase a medias, todo para evitar que dijera aquello y siguiera levantando la voz.

—No lo digas, por favor no lo digas—le pidió el chico mientras con el movimiento trataba de mantener ocupada a la chica que lo veía como si de pronto el líder fuera un completo desconocido

—¡Aigo (algo así como ¡Dios mio! pero en coreano)… Entonces es verdad!—Jul estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la palabra que se le había escapado. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego se volvió a ver a su escaso público—¿Ellos lo saben?—preguntó la gatita con un tono casi de alarma—Porque ¡Por todo lo sagrado, Leo…Es tu hermana! ¿Estás consiente de eso?—ahí estaban de nuevo esas palabras que tanto detestaba, esa expresión de ligero desapruebo y sorpresa incontenible. Eran ojos distintos, una persona diferente, pero no dudaba que siempre terminaría enfrentándose al mismo resultado. Exhaló como cansado, rodo los ojos para ver el techo y volvió a enfrentar esa expresión casi perturbada

—Noo—dijo muy lento y luego se corrigió—Bueno sí—de nuevo se retractó—Es complicado—

—Sí, me imagino que lo es, al menos debe serlo… ¡Leo lo raro sería que no lo fuera! ¿Cómo rayos pasó eso? Es decir ¡Eres toda rectitud! ¡Como alguien como tú estaría implicado en algo tan…! ¡Tan!—La jovencita se quedó de pronto sin palabras

—¿Retorcido? ¿Prohibido? ¿Enfermo? ¿Depravado?—dijo el líder dando opciones a la chica para terminar la frase, mientras le daba a entender que comprendía a la perfección que así sería como lo verían todos. Jul solo hizo una mueca como aceptando con disgusto que justo esas palabras serían las que usaría si se tratara de otro y no de su querido amigo

—Lo siento Leo yo no quise…—

—No te preocupes, entiendo y creeme que no fue algo que buscara, solo pasó…pasó incluso antes de que supiera quien era ella realmente— La chica lo miró con ojos comprensivos para después brindarle una sonrisa conciliadora

—Discúlpame. No tienes que explicarme nada, realmente no importa como haya pasado. Eres mi amigo y lo seguirás siendo sin importar como decidas llevar esas cosas. Cuenta con mi apoyo y discúlpame si en algún momento te hice sentir juzgado, después de todo tu nunca me has juzgado a mí—los ojitos verdes se dirigieron a Clarise que aun se la mía el pelaje con cierta frecuencia tratando de quitarse los rayones que ni un meticuloso baño pudo hacer desaparecer de su pelaje. El líder hizo una trompetilla

—¡Ba! Eso ni se compara—De pronto ambos se sintieron mucho más relajados, con un poco más de proximidad y aquello hubiera sido perfecto para la escena de no ser porque sin querer el osado líder pisó a la gatita. Esta soltó un "¡Auch!" que resonó en el lugar y a esto le siguieron las insistentes disculpas del mayor, de nuevo la escena romántica se había arruinado justo cuando empezaba a mejorar y los abucheos no se hicieron esperar, pero al menos los protagonistas sentían que habían logrado algo esta vez.

…

Al fin la mayoría de las molestias se habían ido, como las incómodas lucecitas y el silencio artificial en el que lo habían sumergido. Su nariz fue menos holgazana pues, apenas tomó un baño reparador lleno de vapor y complementado por una limpieza extensa, se recobró de los efectos del gas picante que le lastimaba.

Algunas partes de su pelaje aun se veían obscurecidas, seguramente por los efectos de las fuertes descargas eléctricas y las patas le dolían al caminar, pero supo que no terminó tan mal parado como ella, seguramente su presa ahora tenía más de una costilla rota, pero debía ser cuidadoso, hasta un ratón asustado, si lo acorralas, podría ser más peligroso de lo usual. Entendía que ese fue su error esta vez y no volvería a cometerlo. No volvería a jugar con su comida, la próxima vez la mataría sin previo aviso

Recordaba como al día siguiente el Maestro Destructor le había dicho algo como que era bueno que al menos alguien se preocupara por entrenar arduamente para no ser tan patético como Bradford. Después supo que aquella fue la excusa que dio Karai a su repentina indisposición. Esa cachorra debía de tener algo entre manos, pero al menos por esta vez lo dejaría pasar porque le había salvado el pellejo.

No obstante aun le molestaba el hecho de que hubiera estado ahí esa noche. Le pareció evidente que fue ella quien detuvo a la aprendiz de su enemiga para evitar que interviniera en la pelea, con lo cual hubiera estado en una mayor desventaja. Aun así, él no confiaba en las buenas intenciones de la princesa del clan del pie y casi tenía la certeza de que esto era solo un paso para conseguir los objetivos de su agenda personal. Sí, así era esa kunoichi, mala para esconder sus verdaderas intenciones, un poco simplona, casi no parecía ser hija de su maestro, pero sería algo que nunca se atrevería a decir en voz alta, pues sabía que ese era terreno peligroso tratándose de Destructor, aunque no entendía del todo si era que tenía corazón o que quería engañarse pensando que lo tenía.

Igual pensó que en algo aquella cachorra tenía razón, sería difícil cumplir con todas sus obligaciones y encargarse de su enemiga jurada si no tenía a algunas cartas bajo la manga y aunque no confiaba en la chiquilla, ya había pensado en maneras de sacarle provecho a los ofrecimientos de la jovencita japonesa sin ponerse en tanto riesgo ante una traición. Esperó paciente a que ella tratara de salir para tomarla por sorpresa, habría mucho que hablar si planeaba proponerle una alianza.

…

Había sido un día de demasiados ensayos y aun con la agradable platica, Leo estaba algo fastidiado de decir lo mismo una y otra vez. No obstante poder ver la imagen de Karai sin reparos, sin problemas, sin incomodidades era un lujo que sabía que no tendría por mucho tiempo, así que tras bambalinas se dio el permiso de examinarla de pies a cabeza, le encantaba la manera en que su cabello bicolor se mezclaba y la manera en que el labial rojo resaltaba su sonrisa. Le parecía una eternidad el tiempo que había pasado sin verla, aun cuando no tenía tanto.

Casi lo habían descubierto más de una vez esa noche que escapó para entregar un singular regalo que tardó días en preparar, pero había valido la pena. Estuvo a punto de ser escuchado por Rafael que se paró en seco en el pasillo de las recámaras al escuchar un ruido. Tuvo que sostenerse en lo alto de una esquina, pegado al techo porque su querido hermano parecía muy interesado en descubrir si habría alguien merodeando por ahí, y aunque no le terminaba de quedar claro qué hacía a esas horas fuera de su cuarto, lo único que quería era poder salir sin que nadie lo viera.

Recordaba haberse escabullido al escuchar las risitas de Donnie y Jul mientras ralloneaban a Clarise. No podía negar que le sorprendía que esos dos estuvieran haciendo algo así y más aún que estuvieran disfrutando tanto de hacer juntos la travesura. Jul pareció mover una oreja en cuanto dio un paso en falso pero la llamada de Donnie mostrándole como había hecho una ingeniosa historieta en la espalda de la menor le dio la distracción que tanto necesitaba.

Estaba nervioso, mucho y la kunoichi parecía atenta a su entorno. Se volvió a verlo apenas se acercó a la cornisa y palmeó junto a ella para invitarlo a sentarse. Algo debía de estar mal porque ella no solía actuar así, no había bromas sarcásticas, burlas por ser puntual, caballeroso o cursi, solo se aferró a su brazo en cuanto se sentó y después de unos segundos recargó la cabeza en su hombro, aquello le quitó el aliento por completo ¿Qué importaba que fuera lo más sospechoso del universo? Ella estaba ahí tan cerca de él que podía sentir su suave respiración y no parecía quererse separar de su lado

—Nunca tuve novio en Japón para pasar la noche de navidad—murmuró muy quedo y la miró un poco desconcertado. El joven Hamato tenía una idea bastante clara de a qué se refería. Aquí las fiestas navideñas están asociadas a la familia y el calor de hogar, pero en la tierra de la que provenían su padre y Karai, tienen más bien una carga romántica. No es un día que pases con familiares o amigos, sino con tu pareja, eso lo sabía. No obstante lo que lo desconcertó fue esa palabra: novio… no es que él lo fuera, no es que no lo quisiera serlo, era solo que tampoco quedaba claro porque la frase era tan ambigua, con tantos huecos por rellenar, como casi todo lo que decía su dulce princesa obscura. Con ella siempre había la duda, la incertidumbre y era parte de su atractivo.

—Sí, yo tampoco—Leonardo hizo una sonrisa sardónica y ella se rio un poco

—¿Me pregunto por qué?— había ironía y sarcasmo en sus palabras, como siempre, pero ahora se sentían distintas. Tal vez fuera lo cansado que estaba, tal vez fuera el frio que hacía o tal vez fuera el leve mareo que sintió cuando ella lo besó en los labios, pero esa había sido su frase favorita de toda la noche. Sintió los dedos enguantados rosarle la piel del brazo izquierdo mientras la chica volvía a besarlo, esta vez con un poco más de intensidad y el momento le pareció tan perfecto que un suspiro se le escapó.

Aquello disparó las carcajadas de la kunoichi y de inmediato se sintió completamente avergonzado

—¡Vaya! ¡Al fin algo en lo que vas rápido, Leo!—el tono pícaro de sus palabras solo consiguió avergonzarlo más, así que extendió las manos negando frenéticamente mientras se atragantaba con su propia saliva

—No…no es lo que crees—alcanzó a decir con el rostro completamente ruborizado pero ella apartó las manos del joven y se colocó a escasos centímetros de sus labios

—Lástima—delineo con los labios mientras su voz salía en un tono sumamente sensual, que le quitó la respiración al joven líder, quien en nada estaba acostumbrado a un trato similar. Casi podía sentir como su corazón se paraba en seco solo para volver a latir con más fuerza que antes.

De pronto la chica puso algo frente a sus ojos. El ninja parpadeó para poder enfocar mejor y entonces pudo distinguirlo: era un papel, para ser más exactos un documento. Comenzó a leer algunas palabras: Certificado… estrella… Leonardo Hamato…y entonces se lo arrebató. Comenzó a leerlo con más calma y enmudeció. Karai le estaba regalando el documento que comprobaba que en algún lugar del inmenso firmamento ella había bautizado una estrella con su nombre.

—¿Te gusta?—no era tanto una pregunta como presunción. Sabía a la perfección que aquello era algo tremendo y le bastó ver la expresión en esos hermosos ojos azules para saber que "gustar" era sumamente modesto para describir su sentir. El chico la miró aun impactado

—No sé que decir—confesó al fin mientras se colocaba solemnemente como siempre que estaban sentados en el entrenamiento, inclinó la cabeza con serenidad y colocó las palmas de las manos en los muslos de tal manera que los codos quedaron hacia afuera—Domo Arigato Godaimasu—agradeció de la manera más formal que recordó en ese momento mientras se inclinaba un poco y Karai rodo los ojos ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan serio? Sonrió un instante con ternura antes de que la viera y luego extendió la mano

—No quiero las gracias, quiero mi regalo—Movió los dedos como invitándolo a que entregara el objeto y el chico la miró apenado—¿No me tienes un regalo? ¿En navidad? ¿Sabes lo especial que es esta fech…?—le reclamó pero él en el acto sacó una pequeña cajita

—Sé qué no es tan especial como lo que tú me diste a mi per…—Karai ni siquiera lo dejó terminar y le arrebató la cajita de las manos

—¡Como si me importara!—masculló y de inmediato lo guardó

—¿No vas a ver qué es?—preguntó él y ella se encogió de hombros

—Es un regalo de tu parte para mi ¿No?—el chico asintió y ella se puso de pie para irse—Entonces no necesito saber más—Leo la miró extrañado y no supo si eso fue un cumplido muy lindo, una broma, una burla o un insulto—Hasta luego intrépido—

La chica saltó del edificio y él solo la miró irse, desde aquella noche no habían repetido sus encuentros y aun así, indeleble en sus labios seguía esa marca, la marca que ella siempre dejaba en la piel, en la mente y en el alma

—¡Vamos!—anunció la imagen de la kunoichi que había estado contemplando todo este tiempo y él solo asintió

—A donde tú quieras, Karai—dijo muy bajito pero al notar que aquella chica se paró en seco y lo miró anonadada supo que lo había escuchado… ¡Jul lo había escuchado! ¿Pero acaso importaba? Ya sabía lo más escandaloso de su romance, un nombre no podía cambiar mucho ¿O sí?

—¿Karai?—el tono de voz de ella de pronto contradijo toda su lógica, pues parecía un poco molesta, tal vez indignada—¿¡Karai?—repitió de nuevo de forma más estridente y esta vez empezó a acercase a él, parecía como si de pronto su serena amiga hubiera perdido uno de sus estribos con aquel nombre—¿Es ella a quien ves en lugar de a mí?—continuó ella el interrogatorio que más que eso parecía un reclamo

—¿La…la conoces?—alcanzó a preguntar el chico ante su asombro, pero más tardó en decirlo que en notar que Jul le frunció por primera vez el ceño a él desde que se conocían. La gatita negra parecía estar tratando de contener un sinfín de emociones abrumadoras que de pronto le surgieron con la simple mención de aquel nombre, pero aun cuando se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener todas la revolución de su interior ¿Qué si la conocía?, ¡Ojalá no la conociera! ¡Ojalá no la hubiera conocido nunca!... su cabeza era un caos, pero de todas maneras asintió con los labios apretados.

Y cómo no sentir todo aquello, si acababa de descubrir que la única persona a la que realmente detestaba en el mundo, aquella cuya familia le arrebató todo lo que quería, todo lo que le importaba, era la familia a la que pertenecía aquella de la cual su amigos estaba tan perdidamente enamorado. Tanto que parecía estar dispuesto no solo a romper todas las reglas, sino al olvidar aquel evento… el evento desgarrador que como consecuencia le arrebató a Donnie y la había puesto en esta situación. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a temblar abrió la boca para reclamarle a Leo sin tapujos cuando de pronto otra voz se le adelantó

—¡Si mostraran toda esa emoción en el escenario no gastaríamos tanto tiempo en los ensayos!—Rafael se acercó con las manos en la nuca, una sonrisa socarrona y pasos despreocupados, miró a Jul mientras le hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa de medio lado y luego volteó a ver a su hermano mayor—Osado líder nuestro padre te busca, creo que te necesita para algo urgente—luego se inclinó hacia él y le dijo en un tono bajo—Y creo que me debes una Bobonardo—el mayor lo miró con fastidio, lo empujó con poca fuerza para después voltear a ver a Jul que había dado media vuelta y se había cruzado de brazos. El joven líder no tuvo mucho tiempo para descubrir exactamente qué estaba pasando, pero por lo que notaba parecía que su amiga no solo conocía a su amada, sino que no parecía estar en muy buenos términos con ella. Su hermano de ojos verdes le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que salieran de ahí, así que a Leo no le quedó más que exhalar con resignación

—Hablaremos luego—sus pasos parecía reusarse un poco a irse sin una respuesta, pero esta nunca llegó. La gatita negra solo se quedó ahí, quieta como una estatua tratando de lidiar con todo aquello que la hacía sentir traicionada, aun cuando su razón le dictaba que Leo era su amigo pero su corazón se reusaba a escuchar. Tal vez lo mejor era darse el tiempo de calmar los ánimos. Así que escuchó a su amigo marcharse mientras aquel ebullente sentimiento la carcomía por dentro

…

Todos continuaron sus ensayos, una a una las escenas fueron pasando pero Leo no regresaba. No había que esforzarse mucho para darse cuenta que aquel parecía estarse convirtiendo en un mal día para Jul y lo que no pasaba desapercibido para el par de ojos castaños que la observaban disimuladamente desde hacía ya casi media hora. No quería ni pensarlo, pero las evidencias lo arrastraban a aquella conclusión, la mayor de las hermanas, extrañaba a si hermano mayor y eso por alguna razón le revolvía las tripas de furia.

Estaba seria, taciturna y sospechosamente silenciosa. Hasta Clarise fue a hablar con ella pero lo único que consiguió fue que ambas salieran por un par de minutos, después de los cuales Jul regresó con los ojos llorosos, pero la minina blanca aseguró que su hermana no quiso decirle nada. Donnie sintió que algo en el pecho le dolía, dolía mucho y no comprendía porque, pero aun así quería estar ahí. La miraba a ratos, como armándose de valor para investigar lo que le pasaba y al pensar en las posibles respuestas relacionadas con su hermano mayor, sentía como si un costal de mil kilos le impidiera moverse.

El tiempo seguía pasando y aun cuando todos terminaron de ensayar los silenciosos pasos del líder no se habían vuelto a encaminar al lugar. Nadie se atrevía a llamarlo si el maestro Splinter estaba entrenando con él, pero después de un buen rato se dieron cuenta que no podían esperar más y de acuerdo a la votación regular Mikey resultó ser el elegido para investigar cuando regresaría.

Una llamada por teléfono fue suficiente, así las malas nuevas dictaron que su hermano mayor no regresaría en todo el día, pues Sensei necesitaba que aprendiera una importante técnica que posteriormente le ayudaría a enseñar a sus hermanos y por alguna razón Leonardo estaba más distraído que de costumbre. Esto no pareció mejorar el ánimo de Jul y el genio sentía como su corazón parecía ser estrujado sin piedad

Mikey estaba tan desesperado que le pidió a Clarise que le pasara una peluca rubia de una de las cajas, para poder tener cabello que jalarse ante el estrés, y es que de todos Jul y Leo eran los que más necesitaban ensayar si quería que esa escena se viera pasable. Miró con decisión el escenario y entonces se le ocurrió una alternativa para conseguir que esto no fuera una tarde perdida

—Rafa, ve tras bambalinas, hoy tú reemplazarás a Leo en la escena del baile—Donnie abrió grandes los ojos ignorando momentáneamente su sentir y volteó a ver a su hermano menor incrédulo "¿Rafa? ¿Es en serio Mikey?" pensó con cierto grado de incredulidad para sus adentros, Rafa en cambio solo dejó escapar una trompetilla

—Ni en tus mejores sueños enano, yo ya terminé de ensayar hoy y tengo cosas que hacer—Contestó mientras se encaminaba a la salida. Abril se había ido apenas unos minutos antes a la guarida, así que el chico rudo no quería dejar escapar la posibilidad de pasar un tiempo a solas con la pelirroja sin tener que cuidarse de ninguno de sus hermanos—Dile al nerd, ellos son muy intensos…al menos cuando se gritan—

—P-pero…—trató de convencerlo la adorable tortuga pecosa que ni siquiera tomó en serio la sugerencia, pero el mayor no quiso voltear a ver los ojos de cachorro de su hermanito—No quiero haya muertos antes del estreno—comentó desconsolado

—Dije que no—la voz de Rafa ya se escuchaba lejos y Mikey le arrojó a su hermano mayor la peluca rubia que hacía unos minutos había utilizado para descargar su frustración. El cabello falso aterrizó en la cabeza del ninja temperamental que volteó en seguida confundido y antes de que pudiera reaccionar un clic sonó. Los iracundos ojos verdes del ninja de las sais se encendieron y su hermanito solo sonrió

—¡Te ves tan furioso!—se burló en tono juguetón mientras mostraba casi burlesco la nueva foto favorita de su colección .

—Voy a matarte Mikey—amenazó el mayor y en el acto el ninja naranja guardó su tphone preocupado por las consecuencias. Rafael avanzó con pasos pesados pero la intervención del de ojos marrón lo detuvo en seco

—No puedes, aun no se recupera y si le pasa algo tú tendrás que explicárselo a Sensei—La rabia de Rafa no podía ser peor, parecería que ignoraría los comentarios de su hermano nerd, sin embargo solo colocó las manos sobre el cuello del menor sin apretarlo

—Me las vas a pagar en cuanto te quiten ese estúpido yeso—amenazó para luego soltarlo y salir con actitud molesta, el de ojos azul cielo sonrió mientras el mayor se iba foribundo del lugar

—Tal vez lo mejor sea esperar a que Leo termine—Clarise estaba auténticamente preocupada por el estado de ánimo de Jul que no decía ni una palabra de lo que le pasaba, pero esa aura obscura seguía rodeándola desde que el líder se fue varias horas atrás. Donnie suspiró, como odiaba que el mundo conspirara en su contra, como odiaba verla así, como detestaba ser tan débil ante la tristeza en esa expresiva mirada.

—Leo terminará muy tarde y Mikey no debe pasar tanto tiempo fuera de la cama, aun no se recupera del todo. Yo lo haré—Dijo el genio como si se tratar de cualquier cosa. Clarise lo miró atónita, no tenía idea de si aquello era bueno o malo, pero algo era seguro, si su hermana no se daba cuenta de cuanto le gustaba a ese bobo con esa escena, es porque la ceguera no se le había quitado. Jul por su parte en cuanto escuchó que haría la escena del baile con Donnie levantó la cabeza y la sorpresa se le transparento en cada mechón del pelaje, en cada bigote y hasta en las orejas ¿Era en serio?

Se puso tremendamente nerviosa y la razón por la que estaba tan triste y molesta de pronto pasó a segundo plano. Lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ahí, esa no era una buena idea, porque si la última vez no pudo evitar robarle un beso a pesar de toda su fuerza de voluntad, ahora teniéndolo a escasos centímetros de distancia, en un ambiente romántico y con esa actitud dulce ¿Qué la detendría de hacer una barbaridad?

Jul se hizo un poco hacia atrás en su asiento pero era demasiado tarde. El genio la tomó de la muñeca y de un firme tirón la hizo caminar tras de él

—Oye Donatello no tienes que hacer esto… Yo puedo ensayar otro día, de verdad—dijo ella mientras se resistía un poco a los tirones del chico que no pronunció palabra alguna a causa de la intensa revolución de mariposas en su estómago. Se daba cuenta de cuan asustada estaba Jul, pero al menos ya no se veía así de triste y aunque algo le decía que esto era muy peligroso, lo prefería, a seguir viéndola decaída. Ambos se perdieron detrás de las cortinas que habían instalado hacía apenas un par de días para ayudarlos a ensayar las entradas y salidas al escenario, increíblemente nerviosos, desconfiados de lo que sus impulsos podrían llevarlos a hacer.

…

Los besos se habían vuelto tremendamente intensos en aquel sillón después de que los controles de la consola de juegos, que la pelirroja había traído, cayeron al piso. El ninja de bandana roja se aferraba a la cintura de la chica, mientras los labios de ambos se entrelazaban casi con desesperación. De pronto un cosquilleo en los dedos que sostenían el cuello de la joven pecosa lo hicieron entre abrir ligeramente los ojos, para encontrarse en su mano lo peor que pudiera encontrarse en esos momentos

—¡CUCARACHA!—gritó mientras aventaba a la chica al otro extremo del sillón mirando al pequeño insecto con terror. Abril se sacudió al bichito con la mano, miró por un segundo seria a Rafael y luego comenzó a carcajearse

—Cómo puedes ser tan valiente y enfrentar la muerte en una pelea, pero gritar ante cosas tan pequeñas—unas cuantas carcajadas más provocaron que el rudo ninja frunciera finalmente el seño

—Al menos yo no le tengo miedo a mi padre mutado—el chico se cruzó de brazos y ella dejó de reír al darse cuenta que lo había hecho enojar

—Lo siento, no debí burlarme—la jovencita se aproximó un poco a él y lo tomó de la mano—¿Cómo puedo compensarte?—preguntó ella con una pícara sonrisa, a la que él correspondió de inmediato

—Se me ocurren algunas ideas, ninguna apta para menores… por si te lo preguntabas—el joven acercó sus labios a los de la chica que no dejó de sonreír a pesar de que sus mejillas delataban que esa idea la avergonzaba un poco

—Me encanta la idea pero…—en ese momento el chico se detuvo, rodó los ojos y se separó con fastidio

—¿Ahora qué?—dijo él un tanto molesto

—No te enojes es solo que… tengo algunas dudas—la jovencita tomó de nuevo la mano del chico y él la retiró con ademán brusco, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos mientras movía los brazos en ademanes exagerado

—Bien ¿Ahora qué es? ¿De nuevo te preguntas si es el momento o si deberíamos esperar? ¿O qué si alguien nos escucha? ¿O…?—Rafa había empezado una serie de preguntas al estilo reproche que parecían ir para largo hasta que Abril lo interrumpió

—¿Qué somos?—la chica lo miró fijamente y él enarqueó una ceja como si de pronto le hubieran hablando en chino—Esa es mi duda, Rafa… quiero saber qué somos—Abril se acercó un poco más a él, tomó las rasposas manos del chico con dulzura y lo jaló para que tomara asiento de nuevo junto a ella—Tal vez puedas pensar que eso no importa, pero a mí sí me importa. He tratado de no pensar en ello, pero de unos días para acá es algo que no me ha dejado tranquila y no es que quiera exigirte que tengamos algún estatus en particular pero, eso me diría mucho de que tan en serio debo de tomar todo esto sin hacerme falsas ilusiones o esperar algo más de lo que estás dispuesto a dar—la chica le sonrió pero el joven no dejaba de mirarla con expresión asustada, se mojó los labios y tragó saliva sonoramente… era obvio que esa era una de las cosas simples a las que el rudo ninja les tenía pánico

…

La chica entró al escenario como buscando a alguien, miró el reloj simulado en una de las paredes del escenario y buscó de nuevo

—Ya es tarde ¿me pregunto si de verdad vendrá?—Jul volteó de nuevo a ver a su derecha y del lado opuesto al que ella miraba, salió Donnie portando aquel incómodo sombrero, miró a un punto en el escenario donde sus ojos no pudieran ver a la chica y caminó de espaldas, como distraído con el decorado y algarabía supuesta del lugar

—¿Dónde podrá estar?—dijo el genio, dio algunos pasos más y de pronto ambos chicos toparon. Se voltearon a ver súbitamente. Era curioso, aquel acercamiento le recordaba mucho a Jul la vez que los dos se encontraron por primera vez después de su mutación, cuando la llevaron al TCRI. El libreto decía que ella debía mirarlo fijamente a los ojos con dulzura pero en cambio estaba nerviosa y trataba de no verlo demasiado. Claro que extrañaba poder mirarse en esos ojos castaños y no en el engaño que siempre le hacía ver Malachi, pero estaba nerviosa de que todo esto terminara por delatarla

—Hola—dijeron al mismo tiempo y la chica se llevó la mano a la boca, eran los primeros minutos de la escena y ella ya estaba cometiendo errores.

—Me alegra que vinieras—Donnie le sonrió tímidamente, adoraba que él le dijera algo así y de alguna manera le gustaba no tener que forzar demasiado sus reacciones. Eran las mismas palabras que siempre ensayaba con Leo, pero ahora se sentía muy diferente. Jul se sonrojó ligeramente y dio un paso atrás nerviosa

—A mí también me alegra que estés aquí—la chica le recorrió el rostro con la mirada y el genio sintió como un montón de mariposas le revoloteaban en el estómago, no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar cosas así de la voz de ella y por lo que descubrió en ese preciso momento, era tremendamente agradable escucharla hablarle con ese tono dulce y encantador que derrochaba cariño. Usaba un timbre meloso pero agradable que nunca la escuchó utilizar con alguien más. Miró al público y notó al pajarito distraído hablando con Mikey, así que no estaba seguro de si él estaba usando sus poderes o no, es decir que no estaba seguro de si ella lo estaba viendo a él o a Leo. Sacudió la cabeza y trató de quitarse esa duda de la cabeza, realmente aquello no debía de ser importante, después de todo solo estaban actuando ¿no? Pero aun pensado eso era obvio que Jul lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

—¿Y t-tú novio? P-pensé que vendrías con él—El genio miró a otro lado con disimulo esforzándose de aminorar las sensaciones que lo estaban distrayendo, evadiendo esa mirada dulce que ya lo estaba haciendo tartamudear

—¿Quién?—preguntó ella

—Pues el tipo ese que se la pasa siguiéndote para todos lados y portándose como si fuera tu dueño—Donnie bufó furioso recordando cómo se sentía cada vez que veía a su hermano mayor abrazar a la chica.

—¡Ah!... te refieres a mi EX... Él y yo terminamos hace un par de días ¿Por qué? ¿Estas celoso?—la hermosa gatita se colgó de su brazo y el chico solo cerró los ojos tratando de ocultar el rubor que le subía por las mejillas

—N-no ¿Por qué lo estaría? Eso es cosa tuya—dijo en tono desanimado, para entonces ya sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y sus manos habían empezado a sudar. La chica le giró el rostro para que la mirara a la cara

—¡Que mal! Por un momento me gustó sentirme especial para ti—Jul dijo esto de una manera tan convincente, tan auténtica, que el chico no pudo evitar mirarla asombrado. En ese momento la música romántica comenzó a sonar y el de ojos marrón tragó saliva nerviosamente

—¿Q-quieres bailar?—el chico extendió su mano invitándola y ella la tomó casi con travesura para después llevarla a su cintura y rodear su cuello con ambos brazos

—Es una canción romántica, no un vals… genio—dijo la chica en un tono bajo pero divertido, apenas audible para Donnie

Él la abrazó por la cintura tan inquieto, que la chica pudo sentir como le temblaban las manos.

—¿Estas nervioso?—Se acercó ella a decirle al oído, pero él de inmediato negó con la cabeza

—Noo—contestó enérgicamente—T-tengo frio, es todo—

—Ya veo—contestó la gatita para luego reacomodarse entre sus brazos dejando que el silencio se instalara entre ellos como un discreto cómplice. Cuando el chico al fin pudo sentirse un poco más tranquilo se atrevió a sacar un tema que desde hacía mucho había despertado su curiosidad

—S-sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿Estas triste por Leo?—Jul rodó los ojos

—Estoy enojada, un poco dolida, pero no puedo contarte la razón—Donnie sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho pero no quiso reparar en eso. Pensó entonces que si ya había tocado el tema entonces tal vez lo mejor sería

—S-se han vuelto muy cercanos ¿verdad?—Necesitó armarse de mucho valor para preguntar aquello y esperó el sí rotundo casi como una cachetada pero Jul solo bajó la vista

—Yo pensaba que sí pero, creo que me equivoqué—los ojitos castaños la miraron inquisitivos

—¿Y eso te molesta?—Insistió él

—Sí, pero tal vez no debería de molestarme con él, no creo que tenga la culpa—y de pronto ahí estaba de nuevo, ese sentimiento que lo hacía sentir increíblemente irritado ¿Por qué con Leo buscaba ser tan comprensiva y con él no? Habían peleado mil veces, pero con él sí decía que no era su culpa

—Ah—exclamó el joven genio sin más, aquel colérico sentimiento no lo dejaba tranquilo pero tenía que disimular, después de todo habían logrado avances y no quería echar todo a perder de pronto—pues habla con él—dijo sin más obligando a sus palabras a salir de su garganta sin que quisieran hacerlo

—Sí, tal vez lo haga…después. Ahora no quiero hablar de eso—

—Sí, ahora sería un poco difícil, tú sabes, está con Sensei. Tal vez mañana, mientras ensayen—dijo con un tono un tanto molesto—¿Y de qué hablas con él cuando están en esta escena?—la chica rebuscó en sus recuerdos y aunque lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue aquella agradable platica en la que la gatita se enteró del escandaloso secreto del líder, decidió que justo aquello no era un buen ejemplo, y menos considerando que aquello era precisamente lo que la tenía de mal humor ese día. Siguió pensando y una risita se le escapó al darse cuenta del montón de cosas intrascendentales que solía hablar con el mayor—¿Qué es tan divertido?—pregunto el de ojos castaños mientras ella negaba

—No le diría divertido…Pues casi siempre hablamos de golpes, katas, llaves, meditación incienso y técnicas de defensa, básicamente de eso ¿Es un poco tonto verdad?—Jul sonrió como si estuviera hablando de alguna travesura que hizo de niña, más que de la plática que mantenía con un gallardo guerrero mientras que él la envolvía entre sus brazos. El genio la miró incrédulo, casi indignado, como un niño cuando le dicen que no existe Santa Claus

—¿Qué? ¿P-por qué de eso?... No me extraña que se vean tan raros bailando ¡Su plática es lo menos romántico que he escuchado!—El genio sonrió casi aliviado

—Sí, ya sé, es muy raro, pero es que son los temas que se nos dan, cuando hablamos de otras cosas siempre me pisa—la jovencita dijo esto como queriendo justificarse—¿Tú de qué crees que deberíamos hablar para no vernos "raros"?—Aquella era una pregunta difícil, no obstante la gatita negra no esperaba una respuesta concreta, después de todo ¿Quién pensaría que existen platicas adecuadas o inadecuadas para bailar?

—No sé, tal vez de sus gustos, sus sueños e intereses, de lo que esperan a futuro o no sé—El ninja trataba de no mirarla pero no se resistió por mucho tiempo, así que en cuanto cedió a la tentación se encontró con aquella expresiva mirada completamente clavada en él. Aquello soltó mar de adrenalina en su cuerpo, el cual comenzó a correr libre por sus venas—¿Por qué de repente hace tanto calor aquí?—dijo mientras con una mano comenzó a abanicarse

—¿Pero no dijiste hace un rato que tenías frio? ¿Te estarás enfermando?—sin pedir ningún permiso la chica tocó la nuca de su acompañante para que él inclinara ligeramente la cabeza y se levantó en las puntas para poder tocar la frente del joven con la suya sin que esto los hiciera perder el ritmo. En ese mismo instante el chico empezó a temblar sin poder contenerse, contrario a lo que su cerebro le aconsejaba, sus ojos se dirigieron a los labios entre abiertos de la jovencita y, solo porque era consciente de que todos los estaban mirando, no la alejó de un empujón para salir huyendo de ese insoportable sentimiento que le estaba gritando que esa boca era irresistiblemente tentadora—Tu frente no está caliente, pero estas temblando, puede que te estés resfriando. No soy experta pero tal vez tomar algún antistamínico, creo que eso te sentaría bien—El chico al fin junto la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para girar la cabeza hacia otro lado y ponerse bien derecho.

—Sí, tal vez lo haga—una mirada, eso había bastado para ponerlo en una situación tan comprometedora por algunos segundos ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando cuando dijo que haría esta escena con ella? Aterrado, y recordando lo ocurrido bajo el árbol de cerezo artificial, ahora solo se mantenía distante, no quería sentir aquello, buscaba desesperadamente distraerse con lo que fuera, no quería recordar que la tenía entre sus brazos, ni escuchar esa dulce voz que lo hacía suspirar sin querer. Ya casi había calmado su pobre corazón cuando sintió que la chica recargaba la cabeza en su pecho. Debió moverse para que ella se quitara, debió quejarse, debió haber hecho tantas cosas pero en cambio solo cerró los ojos casi como pidiendo disculpas por no tener las fuerzas de rechazarla una sola vez más.

—Volví a hacerte enojar ¿verdad?—la chica intentó levantar la cabeza pero un impulso, que el joven no pudo controlar, la mantuvo como estaba. Sabía que se arrepentiría, pero en ese instante no pudo contenerse, se sentía tan bien teniéndola así que se conformaba con unos segundos más de ese simple contacto

—No, solo que no sé de qué más hablar—La chica sonrió y se acurrucó en su pecho removiendo la culpa en el interior de aquel joven, que sentía que su sentido común se había quedado en la silla que abandonó entre los espectadores, cuando subió al enorme escenario. Su cerebro le decía constantemente que no debía, que cabía la posibilidad de que ella solo actuara con él de aquella manera por las habilidades de Malachi, pero solo bastaba con un gesto de esa chica para que sintiera que perdía otro poco de autocontrol y dejara de prestar atención a su razón

—¡Ves! Buscar temas de conversación no es tan fácil—Los dedos de la chica se pasearon por las grietas y marcas del filo del caparazón de Donnie, quien sintió que poco a poco todo fuera de ese escenario dejaba de importarle, las miradas de los espectadores se volvieron poco menos que un recuerdo borroso muy lejano, Leo y sus sentimientos ya no le parecieron algo relevante, todas esas preguntas y misterios que envolvían a la chica dejaron de ser algo trascendental. Solo quería seguir sintiendo aquellos delicados dedos delineando la coraza instalada en su espalda. El esbelto muchacho podía sentir como su corazón le pedía continuar, acariciar con ternura su mejilla y depositar un suave beso en los labios de la chica. Fue entonces cuando sin pensarlo llego a aquella innegable conclusión y firmó la sentencia que lo haría recriminarse sus actos en silencio tantas noches. Cualquiera que hubiera podido darse cuenta de lo que acontecía en su interior, habría afirmado que él chico había perdido por completo la cabeza.

El final de la pieza se acercaba y sintió como ella se levantó para continuar con la obra. La chica dijo en voz alta sus diálogos y él sentía que el aire le faltaba

—¿Sabes? He escuchado que tú fuiste quien hizo que expulsaran a mi ex y no sé qué pensar…Dime ¿Es cierto?—comentó ella aun sin querer separarse pero comprendiendo que todo aquello no era más que una situación ilusoria que estaba por terminar

El genio se quedó muy serio, clavo sus ojos en los de la gatita que lo miraba con ensoñación y comenzó a hablar en voz alta

—Antes de que recupere la razón y pierda el poco valor que tengo creo que hay algo que tengo que decirte—Jul miró a un lado y a otro, aquel no era el diálogo ensayado con el que el dueño del bo debía responderle, pero bien podría ser una improvisación, una improvisación excelente—Te juro que hay una muy buena razón para todo lo que he hecho, para las veces que he peleado, para las veces que he gritado sin comprender porque, para cada tontería, para acción impulsiva e irracional—dijo la tortuga mientras la miraba muy seriamente y Jul parecía cada vez más confundida, esas palabras eran lo suficientemente parecidas al diálogo del libreto, pero al mismo tiempo podrían interpretarse como la situación que ellos vivían.

—B-bien, te escucho —Continuó ella con lo que se supone que debería de contestar según su guion, pero el corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele al considerar que el genio no estuviera actuando, sino que hablaba de él, realmente de él y lo que sentía. No obstante decidió seguir con la actuación todo lo que resistiera, porque no estaba segura de que solo se estuviera haciendo falsas esperanzas

—La verdad es que no soy capaz de admitir que todo lo hago por ti, solo por ti. No por ninguna de las estúpidas justificaciones que pude haber dicho o pensado. No, esas eran solo excusas para engañarme a mí mismo—dijo él y la gatita abrió ligeramente la boca, no supo como actuar, así que trató de zafarse y detener la escena, pero él la sujetó con más fuerza y la hizo levantar el rostro sujetando con delicadeza su barbilla—Sé que suena muy descabellado, incluso yo aun no puedo creérmelo del todo, menos considerando lo poco que tengo de conocerte, todo por lo que hemos pasado y lo que se supone que debería de sentir, pero es la única explicación lógica que he encontrado para esto que me carcome por dentro—el chico se acercó a ella muy despacio—Creo que me gustas—confesó al fin él, y la chica abrió grandes sus ojos verdes

—¿Qué?—pronunció en su asombro. No estaba segura si lo decía en serio o si era actuación, pero si era mentira, era la mejor que le habían dicho en toda su vida, luego el alto muchacho pronunció algo en voz baja, algo que nadie más que ella escuchó

—No sabes cuan irresistiblemente atraído me siento hacia ti—Se inclinó un poco más con lo que bloqueó la vista de los espectadores con aquel ridículo sombrero, provocando así que los demás ya no pudieron darse cuenta que ambos permanecían con los ojos cerrados. El genio rosó los labios de la chica con los propios lentamente, disfrutando hasta el más mínimo contacto, cada minúsculo detalle, sintiendo ese aliento que salía de esa hermosa boca a ritmo irregular, como si del propio aire se tratara. Olvidó por completo que estaba en una obra, que estaba actuado, que sus amigos y hermano menor los observaban, pero sobre todo olvidó que justo en ese momento Casey debía entrar en escena, tal y como lo dictaba el guion, para apartar a la chica de ojos verdes de sus brazos

—Solo me descuido un segundo y cualquier perdedor quiere poner las manos encima—dijo tratando de apartar a la chica del joven que la tenía en brazos, tal y como decía el libreto, pero Donnie no se lo permitió, repentinamente tomó la muñeca de la chica con un poco de brusquedad mientras volteaba a ver a Casey amenazadoramente y Jul parecía atónita.

—¡No la toques!—Expresó el genio con esa furia en la mirada que siempre trataba de ocultar cuando sentía que alguien le prestaba demasiada atención a la minina negra. Casey le sonrió de medio lado con un poco de extrañeza y en ese momento los aplausos hicieron eco en el amplio lugar, haciendo al genio recuperar la cordura y darse cuenta de la barbaridad que había hecho. Miró al público que estaba de pie ovacionando la actuación de los jovencitos. Sin embargo Clarise no aplaudía, ella miraba a Donnie como si le acabaran de ganar un juego de ajedrez muy reñido y tal vez así era. La gatita de ojos rubí sospechaba que lo que vio no fue precisamente una actuación. Sonrió haciendo una mueca extraña, ese chico era mucho más inteligente de lo que pensó. Lo que había hecho Dientes Chuecos, tiró por la borda todo su plan, le había declarado a Jul lo que sentía, pero llegó a la conclusión de que fue tan astuto que ella nunca podría estar segura si fue real o simple actuación y no habría forma de probar nada. La felina nunca sabría que en realidad él solo perdió por completo el control al sentir así de cerca a Jul, no había nada planeado en sus actos

—De haber sabido que ustedes dos tendrían tan buena química en el escenario los hubiera puesto como pareja principal—dijo Mikey tan emocionado que saltó de la silla de ruedas, luego colocó dedos índice y pulgar de Clarise de tal manera que formaran un cuadro a través del que miró como enmarcando a Jul y su hermano mayor en una pantalla imaginaria. Los dos se veían en silencio, sorprendidos, con la respiración agitada y los labios entre abiertos

—Sí, tal vez deberías de cambiar los papeles de Leo y Donnie—argumentó con una sonrisa pícara la gatita menor pero antes de que alguien más pudiera opinar de esto, el chico de ojos castaños le volteó la cara a la gatita negra con desdén, arrojó el sobrero principesco al piso y soltó la muñeca de la chica en un movimiento carente de cualquier tacto

—Bien ya quedó la escena, ya no me necesitan para ensayar—el genio se encaminó a la salida del lugar. Jul se soltó de la mano de Casey y salió a toda prisa detrás de Donnie, lo alcanzó unos cuantos pasos antes de la escalera que lo conduciría debajo de escenario, lo tomó del brazo y lo detuvo tirando de él.

—Espera ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Qué fue todo eso?—Donnie le tomó la muñeca e hizo que lo soltara por la fuerza, la chica dejó escapar un "Auch". El suave quejido hizo al genio cerrar los ojos para tratar de controlarse, quería disculparse, decir que no había sido su intención, pero solo mordió los labios para no hacerlo

—Solo déjame en paz ¿Quieres? Ahora entiendo porque la escena nunca sale bien, eres demasiado encimosa—Cuando el chico dijo esto, Jul dejó de sobarse la muñeca y lo miró como si no hubiera comprendido una sola palabra de lo que había dicho, el chico continuó su camino—No entiendo como Leo soporta pasar tanto tiempo a tu lado—la boca de la felina se abrió ligeramente con sorpresa, no supo ni como reaccionar a aquellas palabras, no podía creer que él le hubiera dicho algo así, pero a medida que iba digiriendo todo aquello los ojos se le cristalizaron ligeramente. Ante el riesgo de que aquello fuera solo el indicio de un llanto que no pudiera detener cerró con fuerza sus ojos mientras escuchaba los pasos de su chico genio alejarse cada vez más

—¡Donatello eres el tipo más grosero que he conocido!—Grito completamente dolida y el joven prodigio se detuvo al escucharla. "Esa es la verdadera Jul, colérica, impulsiva, hiriente pero… si no fuera por Leo, eso no me importaría" pensó para sus adentros, pues por el bien de su hermano debía destruir cualquier cosa que alimentara a pensamientos como ese.

—¿Y que tú digas eso debería de importarme porque…?—se mantuvo quieto esperando cualquier respuesta y cuando escuchó el sollozo del Jul supo que había ganado, había ganado su desprecio y tristeza, era lo que quería pero aun así le dolía—Sí, eso pensé—dicho esto dio los últimos pasos para desaparecer en la obscuridad del alcantarillado

—¡Ves! esto prueba que no se debe de cambiar nada, si los pones como pareja Dientes Chuecos ni siquiera terminaría la obra antes de pelearse con ella—argumentó Casey, Jul lo miró molesta con los ojos vidriosos, se encaminó a salir del escenario y fingió no darse cuenta cuando lo piso al pasar.

—Gracias Casey, ¡¿Qué haríamos sin tus valiosas aportaciones?!—se apresuró a ir al espacio que habían acondicionado como camerino de chicas, mientras el deportista se sobaba cuidadosamente su pobre pie adolorido. La chica ignoró los lloriqueos con los que el moreno pretendía hacerla sentir culpable, pues aquel malestar no se comparaba con las heridas que hicieron aquellas palabras en su interior.

—Es una lástima, se veían tan bien juntos ¡Si no fuera por esos arranques que tienen!—Mikey sonrió a Clarise y ella correspondió forzadamente tratando de disimular el pequeño cosquilleo de culpa que sentía al ver a ambos así de afectados

—Sí, es una lástima—miró el guion con inconformidad—Iré por Jul, creo que ya debemos irnos—sin más se dirigió a los camerinos, donde enjuagó un montón de lágrimas que cada vez la hacían sentir más incómoda consigo misma. Tal vez esto de la obra no fue tan buena idea después de todo, pensaba sin poder contener las gotitas saladas que caían una tras otra en su hombro

…

El ninja de rojo nunca pensó que agradecería en silencio que su hermano Donatello interrumpiera uno de esos momentos privados entre Abril y él, pero al notar el aura tan nefasta de su ñoño hermano supo que algo no estaba bien.

—No puedo creer que el cabeza hueca de Mikey me hizo caso y el tonto de Donnie accedió a eso—masculló mientras la pelirroja miraba preocupada a su mejor amigo entrar a la guarida sin dirigirles la palabra

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué fue lo que les dijiste?—

—Como Leo no pudo regresar a ensayar, querían que yo practicara la escena del baile con Jul, pero no quise y les dije que pusieran al sabelotodo—Abril lo miró asombrada y casi incrédula

—¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso? De solo leer que harían la escena juntos casi se desata una guerra mundial en la guarida—la chica se paró de un brinco y trató de ir a ver como estaba su querido amigo pero Rafa la tomó de la muñeca

—¿Qué? ¿Hubieras preferido que yo practicara una escena de beso con Jul?—La pregunta tomó desprevenida a la pecosa que no supo qué contestar—Solo digo porque si puedo besar a otras chicas sin que te moleste entonces…—una cachetada muy bien acomodada le cerró la boca de una vez

—¡No te vas a escapar de la plática que dejamos pendiente, así que deja de hacer esas bromas tontas!—El chico sonrió de medio lado. No obtuvo lo que buscaba; un poco de celos en esos encantadores ojos azules, pero con que ella considerara una broma de mal gusto el que el chico hablara de besar a otras, era muy buena señal. La soltó sin más y para ir al encuentro del genio.

Estaba feliz, ese fue el momento en que lo supo, ya solo quedaba amistad en el corazón de la pelirroja para su dulce hermanito ¿Y como obtuvo esa certeza? Pues porque a ella no parcia darle la más mínima importancia al detalle del beso de aquella escena, es más no parecía haber recapacitado en ello hasta que él lo menciono. Sonrió y asintió triunfal, Abril ahora sí era toda suya… o al menos si lograba salir bien parado de aquella nefasta plática que tenían pendiente. Rodo los ojos, se preocuparía por eso después.

…

La pecosa chica lo buscó por todos lados, en su laboratorio, en su cuarto, en el dojo, en la cocina pero no lograba encontrarlo y eso era porque el genio no deseaba ser encontrado. Acomodado en un rincón alejado de la guarida Donnie miraba pensativo el agua clara dibujando su reflejo que ahora le parecía un reproche silencioso

—¿Pero que rayos hice? A esa chica le gusta a mi hermano, y lo más probable es que sea mutuo. No debí de haber dicho todo eso—Suspiró con fuerza recordando lo cerca que estuvo de besarla y no sabía si se lamentaba o se sentía aliviado de que Casey lo hubiera detenido a tiempo. Aun cuando le molestaba verlos juntos no podía seguir así porque simplemente ya no podía mentirse más, después de todo aquello, decir que la razón por la que los quería separado era debido a su desconfianza se volvió algo absurdo.

La chica había mostrado que era leal, compasiva y hasta valerosa. Tenía un espíritu fuerte y honorable y tal vez fue justo eso lo que al final lo llevó a poner sus ojos en ella, pero no debía, no si aun quería conservar en buen estado la relación con su hermano mayor, además no tendría caso. Por otro lado tenía la certeza de que esto debía ser solo algo temporal, un simple capricho, porque uno solo se enamora una vez y ese lugar en su corazón ya le pertenecía a su princesa de ojos violetas, no valía la pena intentar llevar esto más lejos, no tenía futuro. Esa tarde el esbelto joven pensó que sin importar cuanto le molestara el que ellos dos fueran pareja, no debía entrometerse más. Debía darles su espacio para que las cosas entre su hermano mayor y Jul pudieran prosperar, sin importar cuan grande fuera la tentación.

Cuando al fin la pelirroja, con mucho esfuerzo lo encontró cubierto por las sombras vio en él derrota, una expresión de pérdida que pensó al fin había salido esos hermosos ojos castaño,s que hacía poco habían recuperado su brillo y vivacidad. Quiso acercarse pero en cambio el chico se supo de pie y sin mirarla se encaminó a su laboratorio con paso seguro—Estoy bien Abril—dijo cuando ella trató de alcanzarlo—Tengo trabajo, así que si no te molesta, te veré luego—aclaró, pero ella sabía que algo serio le había pasado, conocía su voz, sus ojos, y su forma de moverse. No obstante también supo que no era el momento de actuar, él quería enfrentar esto solo.

Decidió esperar, mantenerse atenta para el momento en que, aquel que se había convertido prácticamente en su querido hermano, quisiera hablar y compartir con ella aquella pesada carga que no podía esconderle. Sería paciente y aguardaría serena el momento indicado, sin importar cuanto tardara en llegar.

…

Al día siguiente el genio se fue en cuanto terminó de ensayar sus escenas y desde arriba de esa enorme tarima Jul lo vio irse. Él no volvió a presenciar la escena del baile de disfraces, no volvió a ver a la gatita en los brazos de Leo. Canceló su investigación arrinconando aquel pizarrón en el sitio más alejado de su laboratorio. Se aseguraría de sacarla de su vida por el bien de todos.

A Jul por su parte le dio por suspirar más, parecía haberse enfermado de una melancolía que le costaba trabajo ocultar aun bajo aquel hermoso vestuario. Más de una vez llamó a la puerta del santuario de ciencia, pero apenas el chico de ojos castaños la miraba, decía algo como "Ahora estoy ocupado, ven más tarde" y le cerraba la puerta en las narices sin dejarla decir una sola palabra. Si ella llegaba él se iba, si ella se iba él llega y lo supo por Clarise. Si llamaba apagaba su celular y si mandaba mensajes jamás contestaba. Insistió, insistió mucho y lo que consiguió fue un sonido vacío que dedujo que sería producto de haber bloqueado su número. Su último intento llegó cuando llamó por última vez a la puerta del laboratorio, dejó el libro que él le había prestado y en él colocó una nota pidiendo disculpas por haberlo ofendido, diciendo que ella no se daría por vencida en que se llevaran bien si él no lo hacía, pero para su sorpresa él ni siquiera la leyó, tomó el libro y dejó la nota en el piso sin siquiera pasar sus ojos por ella. Ese fue un golpe terrible.

Sus escenas se habían vuelto un completo desastre. Se esforzaba mucho, pero un "me gustas" con un tono desanimado parece más lástima que amor, y solo con eso el escenario completo parecía bañado por una lluvia melancólica invisible. La parte de la obra que les correspondía a ella y Leo, parecía la triste historia de un chico que perseguía a una mujer que realmente nunca podría amarlo por más que él se esforzara, y que sin embargo decidía quedarse a su lado como si sacrificara su vida a aquel amor no correspondido. La historia más simple de comedia romántica se había transformado en una tragedia griega. Leo llegó a pensar que su actitud se podría deber al desapruebo por el amor prohibido que el líder sentía por su hermana, pero su actitud despreocupada al querer hablar del tema, le demostró que esto no tenía nada que ver con él y las decepciones que pudiera haber ocasionado en su amiga. Esto tal vez era algo más complicado. Finalmente Leo le pidió en un favor especial a Malachi, que dejara los trucos ilusorios aun lado para poder hablar con su amiga de la única manera que él sabía, como un hermano mayor

—Lamento si no soy tan bueno bailando—le dijo Leo y ella lo miró extrañada—Es que me dijeron que con Donnie no tuviste que ensayar tanto, supongo que estas decepcionada de repetir y repetir lo mismo todos los días ¿O es por tu pelea con él?—Leo había empezado esa platica con toda la intención de sacar la discusión a relucir, tratando de no ser tan obvia. La chica le sonrió forzadamente.

—No, no es nada de eso Leo, solo estoy un poco cansada, no tienes de que preocuparte, para el estreno dormiré mejor y todo estará bien—La chica miró a otro lado tratando de dar por terminado el tema

—Te he visto cansada, tan cansada que no podías mantenerte despierta y sé que no es eso… Jul sabes que sin importar qué sea, puedes contármelo ¿verdad?—el de ojos azules le sonrió a la jovencita para tratar de darle confianza

—Gracias, pero no debes preocuparte, con lo que haces ya es más de lo que podría pedir—la chica lo abrazó para ya no tener que hablar de eso, no quería tener que mentirle más ¿Pero de qué habría servido decirle lo que la atormentaba? Él no podría cambiar las cosas y aquello solo empeoraría todo. Leo le acarició la cabeza casi paternal. Estaba profundamente decepcionado al darse cuenta que todos los esfuerzos para que ella se quedara en el equipo y formara parte de los amigos de la familia, se estaban desmoronando ante sus propios ojos. No podía pedirle más ni a ella ni a Donnie, claro que lo intentaron, lo intentaron tanto que al final terminaron repeliéndose como dos imane con polos opuestos. No podía reprocharles nada y tal vez eso era lo que más le molestaba.

Casey entró en escena y jaló a Jul como era costumbre, cuando terminó la pieza musical, pero ella ni siquiera opuso resistencia, lo cual hizo la escena sumamente extraña, además de que el beso ni siquiera figuró. Todos miraron extrañados, ciertamente los dos jóvenes no habían llevado a cabo las cosas como decía el libreto, pero había sentimiento en aquella escena, tal vez no el sentimiento que se buscaba pero debido a que todos se veían tan cansados Mikey decidió que se quedara así.

—¿Quién necesita un beso cuando puedes tener actores que improvisan tan bien?—dijo enérgico el menor, tratando de verle el lado bueno a todo, con esto solo consiguió que Rafa le pegara en la nuca con el libreto enrollado

—Admítelo, ya te diste por vencido con Bobonardo, ni aun lavándole el cerebro dejará de ser un mojigato—el de banda roja miró al de ojos azul cielo, que sonrió desvergonzado

—Sí, algo así…—comentó el de las pecas y Clarise simplemente se palmeó la cara. El gran día del estreno se aproximaba, ya solo les faltaban tres ensayos generales, así que no parecía que aquello fuera a cambiar. Lo mejor sería darse por bien servidos con lo que esos dos pudieran lograr—Es una lástima lo de Jul y Donnie, ellos realmente son intensos, pero parece que haberlos juntado para aquel ensayo solo empeoró las cosas, ahora él ni siquiera le dirige la palabra—Mikey se sentó en su silla de ruedas desganado

—Te advertí que ella y el nerd terminarían gritándose—señaló con tono incómodo Rafa al sentir un poco de culpa de haber sugerido aquello—Ni siquiera debieron de haberlo intentado, son un par de tontos—dijo tratando de lavar su desanimo con comentarios recriminatorio. El de bandana naranja solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro

—Tal vez cuando alguien te hace sentir tanto, las cosas no pueden ser de otra manera—Mencionó en un destello de sabiduría el menor ganándose las miradas extrañadas de todos. Finalmente Clarise agachó la mirada, todo le había salido mal. Había intentado juntarlos definitivamente, pero ahora las cosas estaban peor que nunca, le había fallado a su querida hermanita y ni siquiera entendía qué había salido mal. En un principio pensó que solo sería otra pelea que resolverían con su media hora de disculpas, pero eso nunca sucedió y con esa costumbre se fue su esperanza de resarcir el daño que sentía que le había hecho a Cirse. Tal vez nunca podría perdonarse, eso sin mencionar que también Dientes Chuecos había salido lastimado y justo cuando ya le había tomado cariño. "Soy el peor cupido del mundo" se recriminó internamente, para luego limitarse a ver a su hermanita desaparecer tras las telas en uno de los extremos del escenario. Cabizbaja, triste y con un ambiente casi desolador rodeándola.

—Pero el espectáculo debe continuar—dijo en voz baja la de ojos rojos rogando internamente que algo hiciera cambiar las cosas, lo que fuera pero sin muchos ánimos de volver a intervenir de alguna forma.

…

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Aprovecho la oportunidad para anunciarles que he entrado a , un sistema a través del cual la gente puede hacer aportaciones voluntarias a los artistas que les gusten. Si desean visitar mi página pueden buscarme como daysha_109. Planeo hacer un blog con el índice de mis obras, no solo de fanfics, sino de ideas originales, un canal de You Tube al estilo "detrás de cámaras" donde platicaré de dónde saqué las ideas para mis cuentos y además haré un pequeño comic donde responderé a las preguntas que me manden. Si alguno de ustedes se interesa en leer algo más de mi autoría, en mi perfil iré poniendo en donde pueden encontrar mis textos o mis videos._

_En fin, les agradezco mucho el tiempo que han dedicado a esta historia, los comentarios que han mandado y sus lindas palabras. Quedo pendiente de cualquiera mensaje, cometario, duda o cachetada virtual que me quieran mandar, es un gusto saber de ustedes y todo es bien recibido. Hasta la próxima_


End file.
